Korra meets My Little pony in: The Little Pony Legend
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Re-live the legend...the Pony way! When Twilight Sparkle and her friends are all magically transported to Republic City, they meet the spunky Avatar Korra and they instantly form an everlasting bond and work together to save the city from the wicked Amon. An unforgettable adventure filled with music, fun, and a friendship that changes. New, New Opening.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to their respected owners. LoK belongs to Bryke and Nickelodeon and MLP: FiM belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. This is a purely fan-made and non profitable. Songs are parodies of various songs as well, which I also do not own.**

***(~)***

**Ephesians 2:8 ~ **

God saved you by his grace when you believed. And you can't take credit for this; it is a gift from God.

***(~)***

…**..**

_Earth._

_Fire._

_Air._

_Water._

_For centuries, the Avatar has been the only one who could master all four elements. _

_And bring balance to the world. _

_But one young Avatar, defied her destiny and changed her world forever._

_You know the Legend…._

_Do you want to know the truth?_

….

**MaggiesHeartLove presents:**

**The Little Pony Legend**

_There are countless worlds among the stars. Each with its own environment, inhabitants and cultures. At first glance they may seem as different as night and day and they may literally be worlds apart, but they all share one sky._

_One destiny. One future. One soul._

_Our story begins on the land of Equestria. A beautiful world filled with vibrant colors, Equestria was home to many creatures that we would think only existed in the pages of mythology or in the fairytales we tell our children. Courageous gryphons, fierce dragons, majestic phoenixes and arrogant minotaurs all roamed this mystical world alongside animals that we would see right in our backyards. But our focus will not be on any of these creatures._

_A true utopia, Equestria was mostly inhabited by creatures, more commonly known as ponies. The strong Earth Ponies who tended the fields, the graceful Pegasi who marshaled the weather and the majestic unicorns with their mysterious powers all lived in peace and harmony and knew almost nothing of prejudice, famine, poverty or hatred. _

_Who ruled over this paradise you may ask? She was none other than the good and wise Princess Celestia._

_Celestia was what the ponies would call, an alicorn. Gifted with immense power and lifespans bordering on immortality, alicorns served as the protectors of Equestria._

_Beautiful, kind, just and wise, Celestia ruled Equestria for over a thousand years, along with her younger sister Princess Luna. Both were tasked with the raising of both the sun and moon respectively. They were loved by their subjects and did everything in their power to protect their little ponies from those who would do them harm._

_Whenever Celestia's own power wasn't enough to drive away any threats to her home, she would call upon the powers of the six mystical gems known as the Elements of Harmony. No one knew exactly just how these all -powerful gems or their point of origin, the Tree of Harmony, came into existence. All anypony knew was that these gems held the sheer power of a single trait of the ideal that all Equines held dear to their hearts: Friendship._

_Honesty_

_Kindness_

_Laughter_

_Generosity_

_Loyalty_

_Magic_

_These were the traits of friendship that each of the Elements of Harmony represented. Princess Celestia wielded these Elements to vanquish the forces of darkness that threatened her people. _

_But then, like the changing of the season, the time came for the Elements of Harmony to accept a new bearer. _

_Or should I say…bearers.._

(~)

In the kingdom of Equestria, deep in the bowels of the Everfree Forest, down in an underground cavern near the Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, there was an enormous tree made entirely from pale blue crystal with marks of a sun, moon and a six-pointed star on the trunk.

The Tree of Harmony.

Normally, this tree would emit a glow that rival the beauty and intensity of ten thousand gems.

But now…

The tree's glow had faded, its crystal form now as dull as a slab of slate. No longer did it emit an aura of warmth and peace. But the worst part…where the pitch black vines, with pale blue thorns oozing muck and grime, ensnaring the Tree of Harmony as pythons would their prey.

It was a terrible sight to behold. Especially to the seven beings in the cavern.

The smallest of the seven was a baby dragon, with purple scales, a pale green underbelly, green spikes running down his back and emerald green eyes with black slits for pupils. The remaining six beings in the cavern were pony mares. And they were none other than the current wielders of the Elements of Harmony.

There was an earth pony with apple-green eyes, pale freckles adorning her cheeks, a bright orange coat, a blond mane and tail tied off at the ends with red bands, wearing a brown stetson hat and had a mark of three red apples emblazoned on her flank. This was Applejack a local apple farmer and a steadfast friend. Around her neck was a golden necklace with an orange zircon shaped as an apple laid within it. The Element of Honesty.

Next was a pegasus with greenish-blue eyes, a butter-yellow coat, a pale pink mane and tail almost reaching the ground with a mark of three pink and blue butterflies on her flank. Her name was Fluttershy; a caretaker of animals and both the shyest and sweetest pony you'd ever meet. On her neck was a golden necklace identical to Applejack's, only with a pink spinel shaped as a butterfly laid within. The Element of Kindness.

Then there was an earth pony with bright blue eyes, a pale pink coat, a hot pink mane and tail done in bouncy curls with a mark of three blue and yellow party balloons on her flank. She was Pinkie Pie; resident party pony, hyper, able to do things that couldn't be explained no matter how hard one tried (anyone who did ended up with a massive headache) and downright unforgettable. She also wore a golden necklace, this time with a bright blue sapphire shaped as a party balloon. The Element of Laughter.

Next, was a stunning unicorn with deep blue eyes outlined with black mascara and blue eye shadow, a pristine white coat, an impeccably styled dark purple mane and tail with a trio of blue diamonds on her flank. She was Rarity; a classy up and coming fashion designer and the most charitable pony anypony had ever seen. She too wore a golden necklace, this time with a purple amethyst shaped as a diamond. The Element of Generosity.

With them, a pegasus with rose-red eyes, a cyan-blue coat, a windswept rainbow-colored mane and tail with a mark of a cloud shooting out a rainbow-colored lightning bolt. Her name was Rainbow Dash; self-proclaimed fastest flier in all of Equestria (aside from alicorns), self-confident, brash and with an ego the size of the moon itself. But one would be hard pressed to find a mare that would be more ready to stand up for her friends than her. Her golden necklace held a red ruby shaped as lightning bolt. The Element of Loyalty.

And last but certainly not least, was the last mare. An alicorn with deep purple eyes, a lavender-purple coat, a neatly brushed dark purple mane and tail with streaks of amethysts and magenta running through both with a mark of a six-pointed magenta star with a white star behind it and five smaller white stars surrounding it. Her name was Twilight Sparkle; a former unicorn turned alicorn and princess by her former mentor, Princess Celestia herself. Studious, intelligent, caring, loyal and extremely gifted in magic, Twilight was the very glue that held their group together. Instead of a necklace like her friends, she wore a pale gold tiara, from which laid a stunning magenta amethyst in the shape of a six-pointed star. The Element of Magic, the most mysterious and powerful of the Elements of Harmony and the conduit that the other elements channeled their power through.

They'd come seeking the Tree of Harmony in the hopes of finding a solution to the crisis plaguing Equestria and their home village of Ponyville. Both the sun and moon were in the sky at the same time, causing a simultaneous day and night; spiky black clouds that even the pegasus weather team couldn't control were warping the weather; the same black vines that currently ensnared the Tree of Harmony were entrapping the village and interfering with the horns of the unicorns and the spells that they cast; and worst of all, Princess Celestia and her younger sister Princess Luna had both disappeared without a trace.

Twilight stepped forward, taking in the sight of the once bright magical Tree, ensnared in the grip of the grizzly vines, while her friends watched anxiously. Even the usually hyper and loud Pinkie Pie stayed absolutely silent through this.

The young princess bravely approached the tree and flew up, flying closer to the six-pointed star on the trunk, which resembled her cutie mark. Reaching her hoof for it, one of the vines reached out and entangled itself on her hoof, forcing her to back away with a cry and shoot a magenta blast from her horn to free herself. The vines retreated and covered the six-pointed star.

Time was running out and Twilight through hard. What could be done to save the tree?

Then, she began to remember something she had witnessed in a vision of the past, when Celestia and Luna had come to retrieve the Elements of Harmony from the Tree in order to fight the draconequus Discord, who had been on a rampage of chaos over a thousand years ago. Something Celestia told Luna as she removed the elements:

_"Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."_

Twilight looked at the branches of the tree, where the Elements originally stood. Her eyes then narrowed in determined realization. She knew what had to be done. She flew back down in front of her friends and spoke with determined authority.

"I know how we can save the tree." Her face slightly fell in sadness for what she had to say next: "We have to give it the Elements of Harmony."

All of Twilight's friends froze in shock. Give up the Elements? Equestria's most important means of defense? They had NEVER expected such an idea to come from Twilight of all ponies!

Rainbow Dash voiced out what they were all thinking as she flew forward and landed in front of Twilight, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. How are we suppose to protect Equestria?" she asked.

Rarity stepped forward, somewhat composed despite her shock, and continued for Rainbow Dash, "How are we meant to rain Discord in if we can't use the Elements to turn him back to stone?"

Applejack stepped forward next, with a worried look on her face, as she placed a hoof on her own element, "Twilight…The Elements of Harmony…they're what keep us connected no matter what."

Twilight could sense the sadness within them all. The Elements were the very things that made them friends. But Twilight knew that there was more to it than that.

"You're right about one thing, Applejack, the Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected….it's our friendship. And that's more important and more powerful than any magic." The ponies all smiled warmly at Twilight's words. She then placed her hoof on Applejack's shoulder, causing the farmer to look up at her.

"My new role in Equestria may mean that I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested. But it will never, ever, be broken.

Everypony's smile widened even further as Twilight's words resounded in their minds. She was right. Even if the Elements had been what brought them all together, they didn't need them to maintain their friendship. During all of their past adventures and struggles they had gone through together, their friendship had only gotten stronger to the point where nothing could ever tear them apart.

"There's no time to lose." Twilight flapped her wings and flew upwards, "Everypony ready?"

The decision was unanimous. "Ready!"

The group all watched with heavy hearts as Twilight took their Elements into her magenta aura out of their necklaces and levitated them up to encircle her. It was hard for them to let the elements go, but it was for the good of Equestria. She then took out her Element from her crown and joined it with the others. The Elements then started to circle Twilight at high speed, appearing as a rainbow ring around her.

All of a sudden, as if sensing a possible threat, the vines around the tree shot towards Twilight, wrapping around her before she could even react! The others gasped in worry for their friend as she struggled against the vines, the Elements of Harmony floated around her, still caught in her magical aura.

The vines reached towards the Elements and wrapped around them. Thinking quickly, Twilight levitated them out of the vines' grip and shot them towards the Tree of Harmony. Each Element fit into a slot at the end of each branch, the Element of Magic fitting into the six-pointed star in the trunk, just as the vines completely covered Twilight. As Spike and rest of the Mane Six watched in fear for their friend, slots in the tree each closed in on the Elements, which had started to glow.

With the Elements returned, the Tree of Harmony suddenly emitted a bright glow that rivaled the intensity of a thousand suns and destroyed the vines surrounding it, freeing Twilight in the process. A rainbow-colored shock wave that spread outward all the way to Ponyville and beyond, destroying the dark vines in its path.

Discord was enjoying a yummy fruit drink while wearing a hawaiian shirt and sunglasses while lounging on one of the vines like a hammock. Being a spirit of chaos and mischief he had actually enjoyed the havoc the vines brought. As the shock wave passed, the vine he had been resting on disintegrated and he fell to the ground in a loud thumb. He looked around in shock and sadly slumped once he realized the vines were all gone.

"Oh, poo."

The light diminished and right before them, the once gray tree was now back to its original breathtaking crystal form. Spike and the Mane Six all gasped in astonishment at the sight of the restored Tree of Harmony, once again emitting an aura of warmth and comfort, as Twilight flew down to join them. Twilight then noticed something that had escaped their attention earlier: two clumps of the dark vines on either sides of the tree began to glow with rainbow colors, destroying them and revealing the missing rulers of Equestria themselves!

The one on the right was a stunning alicorn mare with lavender-purple eyes, a snow-white coat, a mane the colors of a pale rainbow with pale blinks of light sparkling within it with a tail to match that both rippled in a nonexistent breeze with a mark of a blazing sun on her flank. She wore a golden tiara embedded with a diamond-shaped amethyst with a necklace and ornate horseshoes to match, signifying a royal status. This was Celestia, the Princess of the Sun.

The other being on the left was also an alicorn mare, her beauty rivaling that of Celestia's. She had teal-blue eyes touched up with pale blue eye shadow, a dark blue coat, a sapphire-blue mane outlined in purple that sparkled with stardust to resemble a night sky that also rippled in a nonexistent breeze with a tail to match, a dark blue blotch with a silver crescent moon adored her flank. She wore a plain black tiara, a black necklace with a crescent moon matching the one on her flank and ornate silver horseshoes signified a royal status. This was Luna, Celestia's younger sister and the Princess of the Night.

Both princesses smiled warmly and stepped forward toward the group of friends. Ecstatic that her fellow princesses were safe and sound, Twilight galloped toward the two elder alicorns and embraced them. The two royal sisters towered over Twilight as they happily returned her greeting. Celestia then spoke with her strong and kind voice that echoed throughout the cavern.

"I know it was hard to give up the Elements of Harmony." said the princess of the sun "It took great courage to relinquish them." the others smiled at the reunion, relieved that the princesses and Equestria were saved.

Twilight continued to embrace her fellow alicorns with a huge smile of relief. Then, her eyes sparkled, all of a sudden, the Tree of Harmony's glow began to intensify. Everyone turned to look at the tree as rainbow colored beams of light trailing from the Elements on the tree's branches surged towards the Element of Magic. The beams connected into a single ray that flowed through the symbols of the sun and the moon, and continued down the trunk and into one of the roots that laid above ground.

To everyone's shock, two enormous tulip flowers sprouted from the root, their petals closed. Twilight stepped forward and slowly touched one of the flowers with her hoof. A bright light shined from within the petals, causing Twilight to shield her eyes. The petals opened to reveal a crystal chest with seven keyholes. Twilight stared in awe at the chest, as Celestia and Luna came beside her to take a closer look.

"What's inside it? How am I supposed to open it?" she asked as the royal sisters stared at the chest with thoughtful expressions mixed with confusion. They had never seen anything like this before.

"Seven locks, seven key." Princess Luna observed. Both Luna and Twilight turned to Celestia for her input, but the older sister was just as uncertain as they were.

It was then that Spike spoke. "What's in that other flower?" Everyone's eyes turned toward the second tulip. Spike had a valid point, what could be within its petals? There was only one way to find out.

Twilight slowly approached the plant and raised up her hoof towards it. She once again shielded her eyes as the flower began to glow and open its petals. Once the light diminished, laying on the open flower was….

"A book?"

Twilight looked at the object curiously. Celestia approached and levitated the book in her pale golden aura. It was deep brown inlaid with gold and a blue heart gem was embedded in the center of the cover, surrounded by strange symbols around the corners. The symbols looked as if they were made with swift and elegant strokes of an ink brush. The princess arched her eyebrow.

"I've never seen markings like these before." she said. Celestia used her magic to try and open the book, but to her and everyone's surprise, she could not. "I can't seem to open it."

"How?" Twilight asked, "There's no lock or anything".

Indeed, the book had no lock or any bindings of the sort on it to prevent them from opening it. It was as if the pages were glued together. Princess Luna looked curiously at the mysterious book, "What do you think it's for?" the moon princess asked.

"I'm not sure. But something tells me, you can figure it out, Twilight." Celestia levitated the book to Twilight who took it with her own aura. "I do not know what this means, nor where the keys are, but I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone."

Twilight and her friends all smiled at one another. Whatever this book meant, whatever mystery it holds, once thing was certain….she and her friends would figure it out together, just like they always do.

(~)

Meanwhile, a pair of eyes opened up, revealing two beautiful electric blue orbs. They belonged to a young girl, about seventeen years old, with dark-brown hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades and a dark complexion wearing a white sleeveless shirt and baggy pale blue pajama pants. She was physically fit and beautiful all at once. This was Korra of the Southern Water Tribe.

The young girl rubbed her head as she sat up from her bed, "Whoa. That was weird." she said. A large white beast, that laid on the floor beside her, softly growled. It looked like a cross between a polar bear and a large dog with large brown eyes that looked upon her mistress with concern. The large polar-bear dog whined and licked the teenager's face.

"I'm fine girl." she replied while petting her friend. "I just need some fresh air." Korra then got up from bed and put on a blue parka trimmed with white and a pair of brown boots.

Exiting her room, she was greeted with the sight of the White Lotus compound she had spent the majority of her childhood in. Several buildings and towers made up the compound and it was all within a tall, solid walk with only one set of gates that made the entrance. There was a large area in the middle where she practiced her abilities.

Surrounded by the ice and snow tundra that was typical of the South Pole, Korra had been protected and sheltered within the compound ever since she was four years old, by the Order of the White Lotus.

This society was one that included members of all four nations, dedicated to seeking philosophy, beauty and truth. But their main duty, one they took seriously above all others, was identifying and protecting the most important figure of their world: The Avatar; master of all four elements and the bridge between the physical and spirit worlds, until his or her training was completed.

Why was Korra being protected by the White Lotus? Why had they done so ever since she was a young child? Simple: she was the new Avatar.

That's right.

Korra was training to be the next Avatar. Normally the Avatar wouldn't be informed of their identity until they had turned sixteen. But Korra was special. She started bending three of the four elements all at once at the tender age of four. Her parents had contacted the White Lotus, who were dumbfounded at the sight of a rambunctious toddler water, earth and firebending all at the same time. As a result, the White Lotus had taken Korra from her parents and placed her within the compound so she would be protected while she trained. Personally, she believed the idea of being stuck here was pretty stupid.

While her parents had been able to visit her, Korra had had an isolated childhood living in the compound. The only other ones who lived there were her bending masters, the White Lotus guards and her polar-bear dog, Naga. She had almost zero contact with people her own age and almost no real friends.

While Korra was proud of being the Avatar, she still longed for the day she would be able to leave the compound without any guards trailing her every move. She wanted the chance to make true friends for the first time in her life.

All this went through Korra's mind as she walked under the moonlight. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that someone was coming up behind her.

"Lovely night for a stroll, isn't it Korra?"

Korra let out a startled gasp as she spun around, but relaxed once she recognized the woman who had spoken. It was her waterbending master, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck with her signature hair loops starting from her forehead and ending at her bun. Her tanned complexion had faded a bit with her age, but her deep blue eyes still sparkled as they had done in her youth and her smile still held the same kindness that she was famous for.

She was a living legend. At the age of fourteen, she had fought alongside the previous Avatar, and Air Nomad named Aang, taught him waterbending and helped end the Hundred-Year War between the Fire nation and the other nations. She had later married Avatar Aang and helped him and her other friends found the United Republic of Nations; a land where benders and non-benders from all four nations could live together in peace. Katara had lived with Aang and their three children in the capital of this new land, Republic City. The couple had lived many happy years together.

But sadly, seventeen years ago, Aang passed away at the age of sixty-six. Korra had been born that day afterwards. When the White Lotus discovered Korra and built the compound, Katara moved back to the land of her birth to once train the Avatar in the art of waterbending. Aside from Naga and her parents, Katara was the only one at the compound whom she considered a real friend. Korra smiled at her old master.

"Master Katara, you startled me for a moment there."

Katara just smiled at the young Avatar. "Sorry about that. I was just wondering why you were up at this late hour. Your firebending test is only days away and with all the practicing you've been doing, I figured you needed the rest."

Korra's smiled faltered at that. "Well, I woke up a few minutes ago and I couldn't go back to sleep. I figured some fresh air would help."

Katara quickly became concerned, "What's wrong Korra? Did you have a nightmare?"

Korra just shook her head, "No, it wasn't a nightmare. Just a really strange dream. I can't remember most of it."

Katara thought for a moment. "What can you remember?"

Korra took a few moments to search her memory for what she remembered about her dream, "Well, I remember seeing a cavern with flowers along the walls, and there was this tree at the end of it."

"Flowers and a tree? In a cavern?" Katara asked, somewhat confused. Normally trees nor flowers grew in a place where the sun couldn't reach them.

"I know it sounds weird but they didn't look like ordinary plants," Korra answered. "The flowers seemed to give off this…slight glow. But they had nothing on the tree."

"How was that?" asked Katara. Her former student's dream sounded very interesting.

"It looked like it was made from…" Korra paused for a moment. "You won't think I'm crazy, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Okay. The tree looked like it was made completely out of pale-blue crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Yeah. It had different colored gemstones in its branches and one in its center. And I saw two…well, I guess I could call them creatures. I've never even heard of anything like them."

"Creatures?" Now Korra definitely had Katara's undivided attention. "What were they like? How many were there?"

"Two. Both mammals. They were very colorful and their manes seemed to blow in the wind even though they were underground. They were very long sharp horns on their foreheads, and they both had massive wings on their backs. Then a third one came rushing towards them and hugged them, like they hadn't seen each other in years. The third one was just like the other two, only way smaller and its mane wasn't blowing. That's about all I can remember. The rest is kind of a blur." Korra watched as Katara considered what she had told her.

"I've never heard of such creatures," Katara said after a few moments. "Perhaps they were some sort of spirits?"

Korra thought about it then shook her head. "No. I don't think they were spirits." Korra answered with a thoughtful frown. "I know it sounds crazy, but they felt so…real. It felt like I was seeing something that was happening somewhere else."

"Well that's not entirely unheard of." Katara stated with a smile. "Some people have been known to see certain things in their dreams. Memories of their pasts, someone else's past, sometimes even premonitions of the future. This has been especially true for the Avatar. I know Aang sometimes had visions such as this, even when he was awake."

Korra supposed that made sense. After all, the Avatar was the bridge between the physical and spirit realms. For all she knew, the spirits could've been behind the visions. "So, you think this could've been one of those visions?" Korra asked.

Katara nodded. "It's possible that you were watching something that was indeed occurring somewhere else."

"But I've never even heard about the creatures I saw and I'm pretty sure there isn't such a thing as trees made out of crystal. It didn't even look like something you'd see anywhere in this world." That caught Katara's attention.

"How so?" she asked. Korra took another moment to consider.

"Like I said, I don't remember much about the dream, but I do remember that the cavern and the creatures were way more colorful than what you'd usually see. They were so vibrant and I couldn't make out any finer details. I couldn't even make out the feathers on their wings. It was like I was looking at a painting."

"That does sound a little strange." Katara agreed. "It would appear you have quite the mystery on your hands. But I know that if anyone would be able to figure it out, it'd be you Korra."

Korra smiled at Katara. This was why she liked her so much. She was always sweet and supportive. Katara was more like a grandmother to Korra alongside being her teacher.

"Now off to bed with you. Like I said before: your firebending test is in a few days. You'll need all the rest and practice you can get if you want to be prepared." Katara mock-commanded with a smile. Korra then bowed in respect.

"Yes, Master Katara. Thank you for listening." she said with a smile before heading back to her room, Katara watching her with a smile still on her face. She had known Korra the entire time she had been at the compound and had done her best to be there for her. Katara knew that there was something special about the young spirited Avatar. Something that set her apart from any of the past Avatars. Even Aang.

At the time, she had no idea how true that really was…

(~)

Korra returned to her room and walked towards the open window, looking up at the bright moon, "I wonder what it's like. Out there in the world. Especially Republic City. Right, Naga?"

The beast let out another soft, but happy growl, in agreement.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get to see it one day." she sighed dreamily as she placed her right elbow on the window's edge and rested her head on her right hand. "One day, once I become a fully-realize Avatar. No one will be able to tell me what to do, where I can't go. I might even be able to make some real friends. That would be a dream come true." Korra sighed dreamingly, gazing up at the moon above her head, her eyes shimmering at the sight with dim lit colors before releasing a yawn, her sleep finally catching up to her.

"Well, we better get back to sleep, my firebending test is only a few days away. Gotta get up early if I wanna practice and ace it! Not that there is even the slightest chance that I won't." she said rather smugly before going to bed.

(~)

**Welcome to Republic City / A Destined Bond**

About a week had passed since the incident with the Plunderseeds. The damages had been repaired and the Summer Sun Celebration had gone off without a hitch with Princess Twilight performing her own version of a sonic rainboom as the princesses lowered and raised their respective celestial objects in the sky. The crowd of ponies cheered for the third princess, who smiled with glee.

Meanwhile, Avatar Korra, wearing red body armor that covered her upper torso and wore a helmet, emerged from an incoming flame and quickly kicked two fire blasts toward a man wearing the same armor as she was. The man shielded himself with his arms in protection, but he was still sent flying and crashed to the ground. As Korra landed, two more men, also wearing the same red armor, simultaneously shoot fire streams at her. The day of her firebending test has finally arrived and young Korra was at the top of her game.

The female Avatar was engulfed by the flames her opponents aimed at her, but dissipated the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion, taking another fighting stance. This girl was always confident in her skills, much like a certain rainbow-haired pegasus.

Korra dodged the first incoming attack and dissipated the second with a grunt, dodging the third and rushed forward. As the fight endured, five members of the White Lotus, as well as Katara, the woman with whom Korra had spoken with the night she had that mysterious dream, stood underneath a wooden platform with a roof over them, studying Korra's fighting and silently criticizing her choices. They all wore white and blue robes, minus one who wore a red one, a sure sign his native element was fire.

They watched unfazed as Korra send one of her opponents flying all the way up the roof where the White Lotus and Katara stood underneath of. The man slid down, unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke. Katara was very impressed by her student's skills.

"She's strong."

"She lacks restraint." said the White Lotus leader in dismay.

While it was true that Korra had some very raw talent, her patience and spirituality left much to be desired. But even though she was hotheaded and fierce in battle, one could not deny that Korra also had a natural grace and elegance when she bended, even when fighting roughly. She moved with ease, dodging various attacks in the blink of an eye or flinching, her brown locks bellowing against the wind like waves in the water. Her grace and determination rivaled that of a certain unicorn.

Korra ran straight into the fire blast aimed at her, parted it with her hand, and pushed the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She used him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. For a brief moment, Korra herself felt like she was flying before kicking a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeded to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descended. The man tried to block but was thrown backwards, where he sagged down and slowly fell on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

The young victor rose her hands up in triumph, "Woohoo!" however, the White Lotus members did not seem amused. Korra none the less, smiled and laughed joyfully as she approached them, "Hey, why all the doom and gloom, people?" she asked as she removed her helmet, allowing her long brown hair, separated into three pieces, one on her head and two framing both sides of her round but naturally beautiful face. Her electric blue eyes carried a sense of wonder, beauty and adventure. Nearly identical to the eyes of a certain pink pony.

"We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

The firebending White Lotus member arched an eyebrow, "You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

The fiery young woman pouted in annoyance, noticing a strand of hair over her eyes and blew it back into place.

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

Korra knew this was coming. She had always been so good with the other elements, but being all 'spiritual' and all of that was always very hard for her to grasp. "I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." she said, slightly bowing her head before smiling, "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual."

The White Lotus Elders slightly moved forward to address Katara, "Do you believe she's ready, Master Katara?"

Korra crossed her fingers, eagerly awaiting for a positive response from her waterbending master. Her heart leaped for joy when the woman smiled. "Yes. If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

Korra's eyes shifted to the rest of the White Lotus members, her eyes shimmering with hope. Finally, the leader made his decision. "Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your airbending training."

This was it! Korra was finally going to become a full pledged Avatar. All of her years of training and studying were about to pay off. She jumped up, turning around her axis, in pure happiness and excitement.

"Yes! Finally!"

In her excitement, she briefly forgot that the elders were still watching her, some of them looked at her with dismay, while others looked more serious. Korra cleared her throat and clapped her hands together and bowed in respect.

"I mean, thank you all for believing in me."

She smiled innocently and slowly walked away from the elders, still eying them. Unable to contain herself any longer, she began to run and left the training grounds. As she did, Katara smiled proudly. Korra was never one to stray from showing how she felt. She was firmly open and honest as she was hard working. Much like an orange country pony.

"I'm not so sure she's that ready." said one of the members.

"Have more faith in her." Katara said confidently, "One day, she will surprise all of us."

"Of course she will. She is the Avatar after all."

Katara simply chuckled and shook her head, "You may have eyes, but you don't see very well."

(~)

Korra dashed down the stairs towards the stables and opened the gate, "Naga, you should have seen it!"

Her beloved polar-bear dog pricked her ears upon hearing her mistress's voice, waggling her tail before getting up to meet her.

"I kicked form firebender butt, and I passed!" she cuddled Naga's head, scratching behind her ear. "Tenzin will be here in a few days. I can't wait!" she laughed gleefully when Naga licked her face. Much like a yellow pegasus, Korra had a natural way with animals, big or small.

After placing the saddle on her back, Korra jumped onto Naga and walked outside. The compound where she was raised had tall, thick walls and a huge, richly decorated gate surrounding it. Korra rode Naga towards the gate, calling out to the White Lotus Sentry who stood at the watch tower. The sentry was leaning against the realign, napping. Korra placed her hands near her mouth before shouting,

"Hey, Howl!"

The man jolted up when he heard the young woman shout his name, readjusted his helmet and looked down. "Oh, Avatar Korra. What is it?"

"I'm just taking Naga out for a stroll. Mind opening the gates?" Howl, however, looked down unsurely. Korra knew exactly what he was asking as she crossed her arms in annoyance at his reluctance. She sighed irritably, "Don't worry, we're not going far."

Howl decided to comply. As the large doors opened up, the rays of the sun shined through. Korra smiled broadly at the wide open space before her. Nothing made her happier than to go out and be free and wild. But even though she was out and free, two sentries eyed her from atop a nearby mountain as she rode Naga over the large, snow covered plains.

"Naga, go!" the beast obeyed and picked up speed, "That a girl. Go! Go! Go!"

The polar-bear dog ran faster and faster, the snow hitting against her paws and Korra's hair swaying along with Naga's movements. As they ran across the icy tundra, the white beast jolted to a halt, surprising the rider. Korra's eyes shifted forward and spotted a group of teenage hunters, all startled by the sight of the polar-bear dog. Korra calmed the beast down, "Easy girl. Sorry about that."

The hunters were all male and around Korra's age. They all wore native water tribe parkas with white fur and blue coloring and spears in their hands. One of them tapped their apparent leader's shoulder, "Dude, that's the Avatar!"

"Whoa!"

The boys were very surprised to see the Avatar before them. Korra never really had a chance to mingle with teenagers, and so she was a bit surprised by their reaction. She would have expected this from anyone else outside of the south pole, but nearly everybody knew her. She visited the city village a few times with her parents and she was good terms with many of the town folk. One of the boys spoke in a slight whisper to their leader, who was still looking at Korra in awe.

"Ask her."

"What if she says 'no'?"

"Just do it."

Korra slightly tilted her head at them, the gesture making her look all the more adorable as the leader took two steps forward and asked awkwardly, "Um, we were wondering if you'd like to go hunting with us. You know, if that's okay with you, being the Avatar and all."

Korra's face lit up, "Sure! Sounds like fun!"

"Avatar Korra!" Sadly, her happiness faded when she turned her head and saw two sentries approach her, "You should be back at the compound."

"But I was just-"

"You know you shouldn't wander off too far. Our orders were to bring you back. Now come along."

"I was only-"

"Now!"

Korra growled in frustration before turning to the young hunters, looking dejected, "Sorry, guys. Maybe some other time." she yanked on Naga's reigns and turned away from the group.

"I told you guys we shouldn't have asked." said the leader.

"Guess The Avatar's just too busy for friends."

Hearing their words brought even more sadness to her heart. Why couldn't she make friends just as easily as other kids could?

(~)

After the celebration had concluded, Spike and the Mane Six returned to Ponyville, each returning to their normal routines. Except for Twilight that is. Alongside running the Golden Oak Library (also her and Spike's home), the young princess was putting all her research skills into figuring out how to open the mysterious book that had come from the Tree of Harmony. Twilight had secluded herself in the library and hadn't ventured out since their return to Ponyville.

The young princess was looking endlessly in all of her books for anything relating to the mystery book and box but found nothing of help. She grunted as she slammed yet another book and levitated it back onto the shelf. Spike was out running some errands so Twilight was alone in the house.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" she asked herself as she walked out onto the balcony. So many question circled around in her head. She couldn't help but feel that the mysterious book contained something very important.

So important that she couldn't stop thinking about it. She lost sleep over the dang thing. She didn't know if it was just her natural curiosity, or her alicorn instincts telling her what she needed to do.

"What does it mean? What am I missing? Eh! Nopony said being a princess was easy, but they sure didn't say it would be this hard!" she sighed as she rested her head against the railing of the balcony, looking out into the distance of Ponyville.

As much as she knew she could count on her friends, she still wished there was somepony out there who understood what it meant to feel having the world on your shoulders. Since Twilight became an alicorn, she felt a high pressure on herself.

She knew she could always talk to Celestia, Luna or her sister-in-law Cadance about it, but it still didn't feel different. Luna and Celestia had each other while Cadance was always so calm and collected, but Twilight was always restless. She was always curious, she always had to learn and know more. It was this trait that made it so hard for her. She wanted to know what she was suppose to do and she didn't want to feel unsure about it because she didn't want to make a mistake.

"I wish there was somepony out there who understood what it's like." She began to believe she may not find anyone who could and even if she did…

Where would she be?

(~)

The following day, Korra and Katara awaited outside of the compound. It was late in the afternoon and they knew Tenzin would be arriving any minute now.

Tenzin was Katara and Aang's youngest son, and the only one to have inherited his father's airbending roots. Korra's face lit up when she saw a large furry beast soaring across the sky. It was a creature with two curved horns, four legs on both sides of its boy and a long flat tail that flapped against the wind as it flew. It had long thick light brown fur and arrow-like marking on its head that stretched out across its body down to its tail. On its back was a saddle, containing a few people. This was Tenzin and his family and their creature was called a sky bison.

As the bison neared its descend, Korra ran up looking up excitedly. Ever since she was little she always wondered what it would be like to fly.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet! Are we there yet? It looks like we're here." a very talkative voice was heard from the beast's head. The voice belonged to Tenzin's youngest daughter, Ikki. "I know, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, please tell me we're here!"

The bison finally landed and the tall man holding the reigns sighed in relief an annoyance. "Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, finally, here."

Tenzin was a tall man, dressed in long orange, red and yellow robes. He was about forty years of age, with a pale complexion; a blue arrow on his head, blue eyes and a dark pointed beard. On his head was a young boy, perching his shoulders and gnawing on his head…for reasons unexplained.

This was Meelo, the youngest of Tenzin's children and only son. He was five-years-old, bald with blue eyes identical to his father's.

Ikki, the second child at seven, had even darker hair styled up in two bunds at the sides of her head, covered with yellow caps and grey eyes.

He also had his eldest daughter by ten, Jinora. She was a lovely young girl with short brown hair pulled up in a single bun on the side of her head and dark-brown eyes. All three shared their father's pale complexion.

The two sisters excitedly jumped off the bison, riding off its tail on air scooters. Like their father, they were airbenders. Tenzin descended from his bison, as his mother walked up to him. Meelo was still on his shoulders, pulling his father's ears while he held his right arm in front of his chest to greet Katara.

"Hello, Mother. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." he said in a serious but still loving tone as his two daughters pulled up onto his sides and Meelo was still pulling his ears. "Please, help me." Tenzin pleaded, making Katara laugh warmly as she took Meelo off of her son's shoulders and into her arms. Her grandson waved his limbs frantically.

"Unhand me, strange woman!"

"That's your grandmother, Meelo."

Meelo pushed off of Katara's hands and somersaulted above her head, landing on the ground behind her and quickly dashed away. Katara smiled smiled lovingly at her two granddaughters.

"It's so good to see all of you."

Jinora approached her grandmother, smiling just as lovingly. She always admired her grandmother for everything she had done in her past, and for being the best grandmother in the whole world.

"Gran Gran, I've been reading all about your old adventures." Katara chuckled lightly, Jinora loved to read and dream of adventures. She was very bright for her age. "I've been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale!"

But before she could continue, her younger granddaughter, Ikki, jumped up in front of her and started to bombard her with questions. Ikki was the…spirited one of the bunch.

"Gran Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?" as she asked, she jumped up and down, clapping her hands, while Jinora stood solemnly beside her, disappointed and annoyed as her sister kept asking questions, so fast their grandmother couldn't answer.

"Can we make a campfire, and all hurled around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen?-"

As she continued her rambling Tenzin noticed his wife struggling to get down from the bison. Pema was a beautiful woman with pale skin, bright green eyes and brown hair styled into a low short ponytail. She wore long red and yellow robes and had one hand over her swollen stomach, a sure sign that she was expecting a child. Unlike her husband and children, Pema was not an airbender, but was what some would call an Air Acolyte: A person who had dedicated their lives to the Air Nomad ways. Tenzin walked over to assist.

"Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful."

"Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant." Pema may be kind but she was also a force to be reckoned with. She happily hugged her mother-in-law who placed her hand, gently, over the stomach.

"The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future."

Pema's face became slightly unhappy upon the news, "All I want is one child like me, a nice non-bender, who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds."

"Mommy, look!"

Pema darted an irritated look at Meelo when he called her. He was covered completely in snow, before blasting it off of himself with his aribending.

"I'm a snowbender!"

The snow landed on Pema's head and shoulders. She shook her head rapidly to remove it, leaving her hair a mess and pouted at her husband. "Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?" she asked Katara.

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been…rather serious."

Tenzin pouted as well, "Mother, please." the airbender then, finally, noticed the second person standing behind his mother, who was openly giggling at the sight of the excitable children. She flashed the man the most innocent smile anyone could imagine while calmly waiting with her hands behind her back.

"Korra?" Tenzin could not believe that this young woman was the little Avatar he had seen time and time before. She had grown up so much. Korra happily ran up to her new bending master and he placed his hands on his new student's shoulders, while his children ran past them.

"Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

But Tenzin's once happy expression shifted to one of uncertainty. "Yes, well…"

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or latter." said Pema.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked curiously.

Katara looked at her son with sadness in her eyes, "You're not staying, are you?"

Tenzin sighed, "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night. Then I have to return to Republic City."

Korra was devastated by this news. She was so excited to learn more about airbending and now her mentor was saying he couldn't teach her. She couldn't allow this.

"But…No, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me." she said, still not completely understanding why this was happening.

"I'm sorry, Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Korra slowly backed away from him, "This isn't fair!"

"Please, try to understand-" But before he could explain the rest, Korra had already ran off in tears. "Korra!"

The young Avatar was truly devastated. She ran all the way to her room, slamming the door in frustration and slid down, hugging her knees and sighing sadly.

This truly wasn't fair. Why couldn't anyone understand that she only wanted to learn, to better herself, to be a good Avatar. She had so much potential and yet in the compound she felt like her potential was wasted. She knew she had the world on her shoulders, but how was she suppose to do what they said she must do if they kept treating her like a child?

"Why can't anyone understand?" she asked, primarily to herself. Who would understand what it was like to want to know more, to want to expand, but feel so restrained.

At the exact same time, Twilight Sparkle suddenly saw the book beside her vibrate. "Hu?" she quickly approached it, but it still would not open. The mystery behind this object inspired her even more. She had to unravel the truth behind this.

But how?

(~)

"So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked. She, Tenzin and the White Lotus leader sat on a table, eating dinner. She still wouldn't let the topic drop.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin said, which did not reassure the young Avatar.

"I don't understand." Korra said in disappointment, "Why are you making me wait?"

"I have responsibilities to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra said defiantly, "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one." she looked away sadly, "We're stuck with each other."

"I wish there were another way."

Then, almost like a bolt of lightning, it hit her. Korra flashed her dazzling smile as she spoke, "Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!"

But the WL leader angrily banged his hand on the table, shaking the contentment as he did, "Absolutely not! The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind. Besides, how am I supposed to be the Avatar and handle my responsibilities if you never let me? I can't be treated like some child you want to keep away from the world."

Tenzin tried to reason with her, "I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city."

"But-"

"No more protests!" the leader said firmly, "The decision is final!"

Korra simply shook her head and turned away from the two, "Whatever." she abruptly got up and left the room, slamming the door shut and the two men sighed.

"What are we going to do with her?" said the leader, "Can't she see we are only trying to protect her?"

"I understand your concern." Tenzin said, "Korra has always had a…defiant spirit."

"And that's the problem. She needs to learn discipline, but she just can't get it through her head. She's like a wild ostrich-horse."

"But ostrich-horses can be tamed with patience and time."

"What about those that don't? Their strength can only get them so far."

The room fell into silence and Korra, with her ear pressed against the door, narrowed her eyes at the two men on the other side. She couldn't believe that they were complaining about her independent spirit, when Katara always said it was one of the most wonderful and special things about her.

The Avatar was more determined than ever to prove them both wrong.

Before she would leave, she heard a loud scream coming from inside. She dashed right in, seeing the WL leader trying to shoo a white rat away from the table. An arctic mouse, scurried across the table, clearly searching for food. Tenzin tried to reason with the man, who had a terrible phobia of rodent, as an airbender Tenzin respected all living things. Without thinking twice, Korra snatched the creature from the table, keeping it safe in her arms as the man calmed down.

"Korra, put that creature down!"

But Korra, as always, was defiant towards authority, "Will you relax, it's just a little mouse." she said, the creature squeaked in her arms.

"You don't know where it's been!" the man shouted, making Korra groan in annoyance before walking out the door, and the WL leader finally calmed down. "I can't stand rodents."

Once out of harm's way, Korra kneeled down beside a hole in the wall, gently allowing the little mouse to land in front of it. The creature's nose twitched while looking up at its savior, who smiled warmly before taking something from her pocket. Without anyone knowing, Korra has snuck some food for the creature to eat.

"Don't take it too personally. The old timer doesn't get out much." Korra lightly chuckled as the mouse squeaked in gratitude as the Avatar stood up, "You're welcome. At least one of us should be satisfied." she winked before walking away, leaving the mouse to stash its new food to eat in peace inside her home. Unbeknownst to Korra, somebody else was watching the scene, smiling proudly at her pupil.

(~)

The next day, Tenzin and his family left the south pole, leaving Katara saddened to see them go. From the rim of a cliff, Korra sat perched atop of Naga as the bison flew past them. Both human and bear followed the flying creature's path with their gazes. As Korra looked on over to the horizon, her heart spoke to her. It was telling her to go. To leave. It was time for her to break out, to explore the world.

She couldn't explain it if she tried, but this feeling, this sensation was too powerful for her to ignore. She was tired of the snow, she was tired of living in a kingdom of isolation, she was tired of being the 'good girl' she always had to be.

She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her choice was made.

(~)

That night, Korra came running into the stables, waking Naga up. She place her index finger near her lips to shush the beast and began mounting the saddle onto Naga's back.

"Nice night for an escape, isn't it?"

Korra flinched and turned around to see Katara standing before her. The young woman couldn't lie to her. She never was a truly good liar to begin with.

"I have to leave." she said with sadness in her voice, "I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

Instead of being upset or hurt that she would leave her grandmother-like figure behind, Katara smiled contently, "I know you do." she said in an understanding tone.

Korra's expression changed from sad to grateful.

"Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." the woman moved forward and placed her right hand on the young woman's shoulder, "And I think you're going to be a great Avatar. You have the greatest weapon anyone can posses."

"Don't you mean weapons?" Korra asked, referring to the elements she could bend.

"No…I mean what's in here." Katara placed her hand over Korra's heart, and the latter looked at her teacher curiously. "What you have here is stronger than you know. Never loose sight of that."

Korra understood what Katara was trying to say. "Thank you." she said before hugging her mentor one last time, taking in all the love and motherly warmth that came with the embrace. Katara shed a single tear.

"Goodbye Korra." They released and Korar mounted onto Naga. "And Korra. Show them just what a wild ostrich-horse can really do." Katara winked, earning a crooked smile from the Avatar.

(~)

Before she would go off on a ship to Republic City, Korra made a stop at her parents' house. The two people who loved and supported her her whole life. They were sad to see their baby girl leave, but they knew it was time for her to live her own life.

"Mom, Dad. I'll miss you."

"We love you so much." said her mother.

With a heavy heart, Korra climbed onto Naga, casted one last look at her beloved mother and father, and lead the polar-bear dog away, riding off into the night.

Without anyone looking, the two managed to sneak into the cargo hold of the ship that was leaving for Republic City. Once inside, the ship took off, sailing into the starry night sky. Naga laid behind some crates while Korra rested against her flank, her arms behind her back, looking content. This was the adventure she had always dreamed of.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I wonder what the city will be like." she sat up, resting her hands on her side, "I might get to see a pro-bending match, or ride on a satomobile, bust a few criminals." she gasped in awe, "I can finally make some real friends!" she turned her head to see Naga's reaction, but the beast was already sound asleep. Korra pouted, "I can see you're as excited as I am." she said sarcastically.

Korra hugged her legs as more thoughts about Republic City formed in her mind. She couldn't wait to see what this world was like. What being free was like. Korra looked at her surroundings, Naga was asleep and nobody could hear her.

With a sneaky smile, Korra stood up as she opened her mouth.

Ever since she was little, Korra loved to sing. Sometimes, she would just make a song right on the spot. It was a very rare and unusual gift she possessed, one she held secret. She only sang to herself in her room, in the shower, but now, she wanted to sing about how excited she was for her new adventure. Korra walked around the room, letting her mind drift off as her clear and soulful voice was heard.

**(Parody of Journey to the Past from Anastasia. Imagine Korra with a Perrie Edwards styled voice.)**

_Heart, don't fail me now_

_Courage, don't desert me_

_Don't turn back, now that we're here_

_People always say; life is full of choices_

_But so few would even dare_

_To see how the road can seem so long_

_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage, see me through_

_Heart, I'm trusting you_

_Cause my journey…_

_Has begun_

Without a care in the world, Korra spun and danced by herself, letting all of her feelings show. While to many she would seem like such a tomboy at the start, there was much more to Korra than met the eye. Especially when it came to her singing. She was letting the real her shine, her real heart be heard, even if it was just to herself.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams, just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be free and welcomed_

_Finally a place, where I can fly!_

_Well, starting here, my life begins_

_Starting now, I'm learning fast_

_Courage, see me through_

_Heart, I'm trusting you_

_Now my journey…_

_Has begun!_

Naga eventually woke up to see her master dancing happily like a child around the room. Korra slowed down, and so did her song.

_Home, Love, Friendship_

_Just some of the things I've always dreamed of_

_Someone, who understands_

_A place where I feel I can belong!_

_One step at a time_

_One hope, then another_

_Who knows where this road may go!_

_Finally, play my part_

_On to make my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know!_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my fate_

_Courage, see me through _

_Heart, I'm trusting you_

_To bring me home…_

_At last!_

As the ship sailed away into the night, Korra dreamed of the adventures that awaited her in this Strange New World.

(~)

After having been secluded from them for a while, the five friends went to visit Twilight. "I wonder if Twilight's had any luck with that book." said Applejack.

"The poor dear has been working on that thing for the past week." said Rarity with concern.

"Hey, if anypony can figure it out, it's Twilight" Rainbow Dash said confidently. The pegasus knocked on the door of Twilight's library before opening and she and the others entered. "Hey, Twilight. How's 'unlocking the mystery book' coming…" she trailed off as she saw the state the interior was in "...along?"

To their surprise, the girls saw that the entire place had books scattered all over the floor and the ones on the shelf were organized in the sloppiest manner. Needless to say the whole place was a mess. This really worried the five mares. Twilight was the most meticulous and organized pony they knew.

They all spotted Twilight in the very center of the room, struggling to open the mysterious book. She was so frustrated and desperate to open it, she had to resort to brute force. She even started biting down hard on the thing, much to the shock of her fiends.

Spike walked up to them with an exhausted look on his face, "Thank Celestia you guys are here! She's been at that book all night. She's totally distrusting my dragon beauty sleep!" the sleepy dragon pointed at the dark bags under his eyes.

"Any luck on figuring out what that book is for?" Applejack asked the alicorn princess, who was still biting on the book. She didn't even make a dent or leave a tooth mark anywhere.

"No! It wont even open!" The country pony flinched a bit at Twilight's loud and angry response.

"I've tried every spell I know of, every spell and method I could find! And _NOTHING'S WORKED!_" Everypony backed away slightly from the irritated alicorn. Twilight had quite a temper when she got worked up enough. She looked ready to burst into flames. She actually had once before when trying to figure out Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" with no success. Everyone agreed that Twilight could scare off a full-grown dragon when her temper flared.

Finally, Twilight's frustration hit its breaking point. She groaned loudly and threw the book with all of her might.

"This is impossible!"

The book made contact with the wall and fell to the floor and Twilight began walking away from it, seemingly giving up. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks when all of her friends gasped in awe, making Twilight turn around. She also gasped at what she saw.

The heart of the center of the book started to glow brightly in the most mesmerizing way and the light seemed to intensify and expand in size, with rainbow colors reflecting off of the walls in the most beautiful pattern.

"Ohhhhhhh. Sparkly!" said Pinkie Pie in awe.

Then, to their immense surprise, the book finally opened up! Twilight smiled gleeful. At last they could discover what this book meant! As Twilight approached the now opened book, it's pages suddenly came to life and started to flip around on their own before stopping in a specific page. Twilight's smile suddenly faded once she saw what was on the pages.

"Well, what does it say?" Spike asked, as Twilight continued flipping through the pages with her horn's magic. They waited with bated breath as Twilight scanned the book.

"Nothing." she finally said.

"Say what now?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"There's nothing here. Nothing!" Twilight began frustratingly flipping the pages with her magic but continued to find nothing. "No words, no pictures no-" she suddenly stopped flipping once she found that there WAS something in the book. "Look at this." Twilight said as she pointed to a page.

The others gathered around her and they all looked down at a strange picture. They saw something that looked kind of like a white kite thing with long tentacles and blue symbols on its chest. Next to it appeared a strange two legged creature with its hooves raised up. Only it's 'hooves' had what we would call "fingers". Surrounding the creature were six other gems in bright rainbow colors. The mare recognized the gemstones immediately.

"Aren't those the Elements of Harmony?" Rarity asked.

"Yes," said Twilight, "and If I'm not mistaken…that's a human." she pointed her hoof to the silhouette of the human in the picture, "One of the creatures I met when I was in the other world after Sunset Shimmer stole my crown."

Just then, the pages flipped rapidly once more at their own will, and magically, new words began to appear on a blank page, making the others gasp in awe. The words didn't look like anything they had ever seen. In fact, the letters themselves didn't look like they were from this world. They looked so elegant and identical to the symbols found in the corners of the book's cover.

"Wow. What writing is that?" asked Spike in awe once the writing manifested itself fully on the page. What they didn't know at the time was that it was chinese writing.

Twilight looked curiously at the strange words on the page, and to her surprise, she could understand what they said. "I…don't know. But, I can read it. It looks like some kind of spell."

"Well, read what it says." Rainbow Dash insisted, "Maybe it can show us what this book is all about."

The five ponies and Spike listened closely as Twilight read the words out-loud;

_"When the time is right _

_Underneath the same light _

_A bond will ignite _

_At very first sight."_

The others all waited anxiously for something to occur and…. nothing. No spark, no zap, no strange creatures coming out of nowhere. Nothing. All the ponies looked around the room, all wearing skeptical looks on their faces, curious as to why nothing was happening.

Twilight arched an eyebrow at the book, "Hm. Nothing's happeni-AHHH!" she and the rest of her friends screamed once the book unleashed a powerful blast from its pages. It was so powerful that it forced the ponies and dragon up against the library's walls. The book began to float in mid air, its pages glowing stronger and strong before it landed safely on the ground, but it's powerful glow and energy only intensified.

"I think it did work!" Rainbow Dash shouted, while still shielding her eyes from the intense light, as did the others.

Something began to emerge from the book's pages. It came out looking like some sort of twister, but with rainbow colors spinning rapidly with no end in sight. The twister grew larger and large in size, blowing away all the books in its path and flipping the ponies' manes rapidly. It was unlike anything the girls had ever seen! Twilight looked down at her hooves, and felt the twister pulling her towards it. The other ponies felt this too. They all tried their very best to run away and fight the force, but to no avail. They even tried holding on to anything they could grab, but it was no use, the force was just too strong. The girls screamed as they were all sucked into the mysterious vortex, one by one

Unwilling to let them go, Spike quickly grabbed hold of Twilight's tail and went into the twister with them as a result. Through the vortex they went, screaming down a deep howl with rainbow colors swirling all around. It was a beautiful sight but the ponies were all too frightened to admire its beauty.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Fluttershy asked in complete fear as she fell deeper deeper.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rarity cried out, equally scared. The girl picked up more speed, their destination as complete mystery. Ahead of them was what appeared to be some kind of liquid portal. The friends all huddled together, preparing themselves for the impact that never came. They all went through the portal, perfectly in tact, and the portal itself rippled like it was made out of water.

For a moment, the group felt like they were floating in an endless space surrounded by sparkles that made it look like the nighttime sky. It didn't look like anything they had ever seen in Equestria. Their manes and tales floated above their heads as if they were underwater. Suddenly, the girls and little dragon felt something attach to their bodies. They noticed various sparkles that floated around them began to fly up and attach themselves to their bodies. Twilight felt one sparkle get stuck to her chest. She touched it with her hoof, studying it curiously.

"Wha-what is this?"

The sparkles came at them one by one and slowly at first, but they quickly multiplied and accelerated, now attaching to each of them like flies around rotten food. They all tried to shake the strange sparkles off of their bodies, but they appeared to sink into their skin, expanding in size and covering their entire bodies.

"Hey, get it off!" Rainbow Dash tried to shake the sparkles off, but it was in vain. Before long, their bodies were all covered in sparkles from the tip of their noses to the very last hair of their tails. Their now completely covered bodies started to glow brightly like the sun and the could feel their bodies changing somehow. Something was happening but they didn't know what it was. The six ponies and little dragon all merged together into a sparkling glowing orb before flying at top speed like a shooting star. The friends could feel the speed accelerate as they all screamed and braced for the impact that awaited them.

"WOAHHHHHHHH!"

A loud thump was heard. The vortex disappeared, the sparkles dimmed, and the group fell into silence.

Everything went dark.

Hearing metal-like sounds caused Korra to wake up and rub her eyes. She pushed the sleeping Naga's paw to wake her up. The Avatar was already filled with excitement.

"Naga, we're here!"

(~)

"Uhhhhh…" Twilight groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything looked blurry at first but then her vision cleared up. As she looked at her surroundings, she found herself in what appeared to be an alley. She shook her head and got back on her hooves. She still felt a bit dizzy from the ride and she wobbled as she stood up.

"Uh….where am I?" she asked. This didn't look like anyplace she had ever seen in Equestria. The colors were all brownish and earthly-like, and there were trash cans and trash on both sides of the alley around her which would only indicate this was some kind of dirty street. However, when Twilight smelled the air, she recognized a certain salty aroma. The unmistakable scent of the ocean.

"Okay, you freaky book, where did you bring us?" Twilight asked before accidentally stepping on a puddle of water. Once removing her hoof she gazed at her reflection.

Her eyes widened at what she had seen…

She was still physically a pony but her appearance looked somewhat different than before. She examined her new features, she could see every single detail of her feathers, her head was slightly smaller than how it used to be, the perfect proportion for her pony body, and her eyes looked different as well, they were the same shape but they still looked somewhat distinct compared to how they use to look. They were a bit smaller, her eyelashes were thicker and smaller, and she could see actual fur on her body and ears.

"W-What happened to me?"

"Twilight?"

She turned around to see Spike rubbing his head as he tried to get himself back up. He was still a dragon and the same height he always was, but he still looked different than before. His limbs were thinner and more proportioned for his body and his scales were more defined.

"Spike!"

Twilight then heard her other friends groan. All around her, each one woke up, all sporting a new makeover just like herself. One by one, they rubbed their heads and shook their bodies to get the dust off. "Oh, my head." said Rainbow Dash right before looking at her wings, "Wow! What happened to my wings?!"

"Forget your wings, look at your body!" said Applejack, pointing at her friend's new design.

"Me?! Look at yours!"

Applejack studied her body as well, shocked to see what had happened.

Rarity examined her new form as well, but she wasn't entirely sure if she looked alright, she feared she looked awful. "Be honest, how do I look?" she asked worriedly.

Pinkie Pie studied her from head to hoof, "Like Rarity, only your head looks a teeny, tiny bit smaller compared to your body."

"What?!" The unicorn looked down a nearby puddle and sighed in relief, "Oh, what a relief, I don't look too strange. And still fabulous." she said while flipping her mane.

"What is this place?" Fluttershy asked while looking around the alley and shaking in fear.

"That's the last load boys."

"AHHH!" The girls slightly jumped in fear at the sound of two masculine voices. Turning around they saw a clear opening at the very end of the alley, the sun shining overhead. The ponies all looked a tad nervous to go on ahead, this was a strange new world after all. Seeing their uneasiness, Twilight took in a deep breath and walked on first. But not before she gulped nervously. The others then bravely followed and walked out of the alley, shielding their eyes from the sun's light. Once they were out in the open, they all gasped at what they saw before them:

Humans. Actual humans, working at what appeared to be some form of docks with large ships at the harbor. In the background was a large city with massive buildings as far as the eye could see, surrounded by a snow-capped mountain range. The girls had never seen anything like it before: the land was composed of more earthy colors and was not as rainbow colored compared to Equestria, but none the less, the land they saw was breathtaking all the same.

"Wow!" was all they could say. Rainbow Dash pointed her hooves to the strange beings with two legs, long bodies and small noses.

"Are those-"

"Humans." Twilight finished. "But, they look different than what I remembered. I don't even think it's the same world I went into last time."

"So I reckon this means you have absolutely no idea where we are?" Applejack asked.

Twilight shook her head, "Sorry, but I get this strange feeling that the book brought us here for a reason. Maybe we can get some answers from somewhere else. Follow me."

The ponies and Spike followed Twilight as they walked past the people working, all while trying their best to be inconspicuous. Just how would these humans react to seeing these magical ponies?

"Thanks for the ride!"

A feminine voice shouted out, at the very same moment a large blur of white came running right past the group of friends. It looked like a large white beast with what appeared to be someone riding on its back. The ponies couldn't get a good look at whoever it was, and they all suddenly felt a strange sensation overwhelm them, but it was brief and it went away as fast as it came.

"Try not to draw too much attention." Twilight instructed her friends, "These humans might never have seen a pony before. So stay toge-Hmp!" Twilight stopped in her tracks and rubbed her nose when she bumped into something…or someone.

A middle aged man carrying a heavy box turned around and spotted the ponies. He arched a gray colored eyebrow and the group of friends remained perfectly still, while maintaining nervous smiles in hopes he wouldn't freak out or harm them. Twilight spoke through her teeth while maintaining her smile that revealed her teeth, "Don't move, maybe he won't hurt us."

To their surprise, the man placed his box down, smiled and squatted down to their level. "Why, hello, there." he said kindly, "Strange little critters, aren't you? Hey Shoe, take a look at this."

Another man came over and also squatted down to the ponies level. Like his companion, he too smiles. "Well, I'll be. Where did you come from little ones?"

Pinkie Pie smiled happily to the nice man. They certainly didn't look intimidating, and were friendly enough to kindly ask where they were from. "We're from Ponyvile, I'm Pinkie Pie. It's very nice to-"

However, unbeknownst to her, all Shoe could hear was the sound of 'neighing' coming from her mouth. The words she spoke were deaf in his ears.

"So, we were wondering if maybe you could tell us where we are." Pinkie asked, smiling as she awaited for his reply. To her surprise, the man simply chuckled.

"Awwww, did you see that?"

"It's almost as if it understood you." his friend replied. "Aren't they simply adorable?"

The ponies all looked at the men skeptically. It was like they didn't hear a single thing Pinkie Pie just said, but why couldn't they? And why were they talking to them as if they were…pets? Shoe reached for his pocket and pulled something that looked like a rounded white fluffy pastry that rested on his hand and offered it to Pinkie Pie.

"Here you go, little cutie. Have a dumpling."

Applejack looked at the object suspiciously, "Careful, Pinkie." she warned her friend. Pinkie sniffed the dumpling like a dog before smiling and licked the treat with her tongue, happily eating it.

"Mmmmm! _Dee_-licious!"

"We better get back to work." said Shoe as before ruffling Pinkie's mane, "See you around little ones." Once he stood up and left with his companion, the six ponies and dragon looked on in confusion. At least they wouldn't have to fear about getting caught or anything, but that still didn't make that interaction awkward.

"Well, they sure were...friendly like." said Applejack with uncertainty.

"Once you get past the smell of fish, they were quite delightful." Rarity said, "But, why couldn't they hear what Pinkie Pie said?"

"I don't know. Let's just keep moving." Twilight said, taking the lead once more, "There's gotta be someone who can help us out."

As they continued their way around the docks, hoping to find some clue as to what could return them home, Spike spotted something from the corner of his eye. He ran up to the railings, where they could see the vast ocean overhead, but it wasn't the ocean Spike was pointing at.

"Hey, look at that!"

The girls all stopped to look in the direction Spike was pointing towards. Out in the open ocean stood a large sauté on an island right in front of the city. It was as tall as any one of the buildings in the city and depicted a tall man with a bald head and arrow tattoos while holding a staff with designs that looked like swirls of air. He looked so brave and heroic.

"Wow!" said Rainbow, gazing at the remarkable detail and heroism that came from looking at the stoned man.

"I wonder who he is." said Fluttershy.

"He must be pretty important to have a statue like that." Spike theorized. Twilight marveled at the statue of the unknown human. There was something about his eyes, something that almost seemed familiar, even though she had never seen him before. It was then that the princess had an idea.

"Maybe he's the ruler here. I'll bet he can help us."

"One question: how are we supposed to find him?" asked the blue pegasus pony, "We don't know the first thing about this place."

"We'll ask somebody." the princess answered with optimism. "How hard can it be?"

"You sure these so called humans will help us?" Rainbow asked.

"You got any other ideas?"

The pegasus remained quiet.

(~)

And so they continued their journey in this new land. As they traveled through the city, they were amazed at all of the different people walking all around them. They were all very diverse in how they looked and how they dressed. It was as if they were from different places and had gathered together in one city.

But they weren't just amazed at the people; they saw these strange machines with wheels passing all around honking and screeching. One of them honked so loud, Fluttershy shrieked and clung on to Rainbow Dash for protection. The girls kept themselves on the sidewalk away from the strange things to avoid becoming roadkill.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." said Applejack, feeling very uneasy in being such a large city. She hadn't been in one in so long, so she was pretty rustic to the situation.

"Everypony, stay close." Twilight instructed as they continued their way among the large crowds of humans. Twilight attempted to call out to some of the humans passing them by, "Um, excuse me, could you-?" but nobody answered her. She attempted again, but she went complexly unnoticed. "We're looking for-" a human walked right past her, completely oblivious to her presence.

Fed up with this, Rainbow Dash flew up to the person who ignored her friend, who was actually a middle aged woman. "Hey, human, my friend was talking to you!"

"AH! Get away you flying rat!" the woman screamed and ran off in fear at the strange creature in front of her. Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves and narrowed her eyes.

"Hu! Well nice meeting you too, lady!"

(~)

Meanwhile, Korra and Naga made it to a beautiful park. It was wide with a variety of plant-life, a small bridge and benches for people to sit on. There also rested a lake, filled with fish, which Naga managed to catch with her mouth. Korra had a few fish on sticks around her and used her firebending to cook them. Since they didn't bring any money to pay for their meal, they had to find their own food. However, the roasted fish was mostly for Naga, since she favored them this way. Korra, on the other hand, had managed to grab some fruits from a nearby tree, which had freshly picked apples and even a few berries. Korra fired the fish again before blowing on it and tossed it at Naga, who caught it in her mouth. Ever since she was young, Korra had never been too found of eating fish. or any meat really. She was a vegetarian by nature, which wasn't all that bad since it meant she would always remain fit and healthy. While she was never one to eat meat, she was perfectly fine cooking it for her carnivorous friend. She tossed the fish into the air and laughed as Naga caught it with her mouth. Korra breathed on an apple and bit onto it until she noticed a man eying her from a bush nearby with a crazy grin on his face. Korra gasped at the sight of him. She had never seen a homeless man before, but she had heard about them from Katara. The man emerged from the bush, he wore some pretty old looking clothes but seemed friendly enough.

"Uh, say, think I can get one of them tasty-smelling fishes?" he asked.

Korra looked at him with uncertainty, but then felt sympathy for him. He didn't seem like the kind to have money to buy his own food, regarding his ragged old cloths dirty beard and lack of footwear. She figured it wouldn't hurt to share her meal, in fact it might do the poor man some good.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure. Go right ahead."

The strange hobo-man waggled up to Korra with big, weird steps, snatching a fish on a stick, and squatted down, ferociously devouring it while smacking loudly. Korra was right, the poor man probably hadn't eaten a decent meal in a long time. "So, do you…live in that bush?" she asked him awkwardly while pointing at said bush. She hoped she wasn't being offensive. Surprisingly, the man was eccentrically kind towards her.

"Yes, presently that is what I call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." he said proudly at the clean-looking bush, which literally sparkled in the light. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So there are a lot of you out here?" Korra was rather surprised by this revelation, "I thought everyone in the this city was "living it up"."

Korra arched her eyebrows when the man suddenly chuckled, "Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic City."

This was not what Korra had expected. Apparently her expectations about this new land were a tad too high. There were actual homeless folks living in this place? Tenzin was right, the city was in trouble. Korra spun her head around when she heard a whistle and a man shouting a few yards away from her. He was a park security guard, and by the looks of it he did not look too happy.

"Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!"

"You best skedaddle, little lady! Not everyone here's as nice as you." the kind-hearted vagabond said with a smile while loving over his shoulder to Korra, completely unfazed by the guard and dove head first into the bush while Korra whistled on her finger and Naga came running towards her. She hoisted herself onto her back and rode away. The guard ran after them, but halted his pursuit, resting his hands on his knees, panting heavily while the vagabond emerged from the bushes behind him and waved after Korra, smiling widely. It sure was nice to meet new friends.

(~)

The Mane Six and Spike walked along the park, still trying to ask for help, but no matter how many people they asked, nobody would talk to the girls. Instead they said things like; "Ew, go away!" or, "How cute!" or "Mommy can I have one?".

So far, they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Every human they encountered either ignored them or dismissed their very existence before going back about their business. It would seem that nearly everybody in this city had their head stuck in their own little worlds, nearly oblivious to everybody else around them.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" a voice called out, causing the ponies and little dragon to rush and hide behind a bush as they watched whoever was shouting.

They spotted a man, talking through a red and yellow megaphone, while standing on top of a wooden table. A poster of a man in a strange-looking mask stood behind him and a crowd of twelve people had gathered to listen to his speech. Twilight's eyes then shifted to something else in the audience. A human, female, riding on a large white beast. She had a dark skin color with dark hair styled into three pieces that looked like ponytails and her eyes were a stunning shade of blue that seemed to shimmer in the daylight. However, Twilight appeared to be the first one to notice her. There was something strange about this human, but she couldn't quite put her hoof on it. She seemed to stand out amongst the other humans. Her thoughts returned to the man on the table, apparently protesting something with great passion. He was a rather skinny man wearing a long coat and a funny looking hat and had grayish colored sideburns.

"For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonebenders to live as lower class citizens." he spoke, grabbing the crowd's attention.

"What's he talking about?" Rainbow asked, right before Rarity shushed her.

"Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What are you talking about?" The protester, as well as everybody else and the Mane Six, turned their attention to the human girl with the blue eyes, who spoke proudly against him, "Bending is the coolest thing in the world."

The protester rubbed his chin, unimpressed with her response. "Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender."

"Yeah, I am." the woman replied, rather arrogantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?"

"I'm seriously thinking about it." she replied in annoyance while crossing her arms.

"This is what's wrong with this city!" the protester said to the gathered crowd, "Benders like this girl only use her power to oppress us!"

The Mane Six watched the scene with uncertainty as the crowd began booing and speaking trash talk to the young girl. For some reason, despite her remark, they felt a bit of sympathy for her. The young woman shook her head in dismay, "What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're…you're oppressing yourself!"

"That didn't even make sense!" a random man yelled while the girl pulled on the reigns of the saddle she sat on, which in turn commanded her large white beast to walk away from the crowd before they began throwing actual trash at the two. With the humans distracted, the ponies emerged from their hiding spot and Rainbow Dash looked on as the girl left on her animal companion.

"I kind of like her." the pegasus said, voicing out her thoughts on this stranger's character. Twilight had to agree this girl certain was different. But even more so, as she looked on she felt something tug inside of her.

Just who was this person, she wondered.

"Let's follow her." Twilight said, right before taking the lead and running towards the direction to where the girl was heading. The rest of the group followed their friend, also curious as to who this human girl was and why did they somehow feel compelled to go towards her. Unfortunately, a large crowd of people walked on by, blocking their path and the white beast ran ahead. Once the group made their way out of the crowd, they saw that the beast was gone.

And so was the girl.

(~)

Korra now walked alongside Naga on a street, everybody was minding their own business, not paying any attention to her. She began to wonder if her expectations about this city had been a bit too high. It most certainly wasn't the spectacular place she had dreamed of as a child. It seemed almost…bleak. She couldn't quite place her finger on it at first, but she could definitely tell that there was something missing. She just didn't know what it was.

After a few more hours of walking around the city, she realized she wasn't going to find her destination any time soon unless she asked for help. She spotted a young man and an elderly woman sitting in front of a shop. The elderly woman moved her arm a bit, which in turn caused her drink to fall from the table, nearly spilling.

Thankfully, Korra managed to catch the cup and bended the liquid back in before it could hit the floor before kindly returning it to the elderly woman. "Why, thank you, miss."

"No problem." the Avatar said with a smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the woman asked, noticing the young woman's clothing and giant pet. "We don't see a lot of polar bear dogs here in the city."

"No, we just arrived. And I think we're lost. Do you know how to get to Air Temple Island from here?"

"Just head down this street." the woman replied, pointing her finger towards the street in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes widened in horror when a red and expensive-looking satomobile turned down the street, heading towards a second shop nearby. The woman and her companion quickly got up in fear. "You should get moving, young lady. It isn't safe!"

Korra looked at her with a confusing before turning her head towards the vehicle. What was she so afraid of?

The doors of the car opened and out came three sleazy looking men; one was tan in color with pale blue eyes wearing a top hat, gloves and snazzy clothing consisting mainly of blue and white colors, depicting he was of water tribe descendent.

The second was a slightly shorter pale skinned man with sleek black hair, mustache and wore black clothing with a red scarf and his eyes were the color of amber. An obvious firebender.

The last one was the tallest, and bulkier of the bunch, he wore green clothes, his skin was tan, head was shaved and his eyes were clear green. He was clearly an earthbender.

Korra could clearly tell by their cocky grins that they were not the friendly types. The three men approached another man in front of a shop, who was cleaning a phonograph with a white rag. The man with the top hat approached the shop keeper, frightening him while speaking in a voice that oozed with charisma and arrogance. The really bad kind.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." from behind him, one of his companions lit a flame in his left hand while grinning maliciously.

The poor Mr. Chung trembled with fear, "I'm sorry, business has been slow." he said and offered him the phonograph he was just cleaning. "Please, take one of my phonographs."

Without even taking his hands out of his pockets, the firebender smacked the object out of the chop keeper's hands with his foot in a half moon spinning fire kick, reducing the object to a burning pile of rubbish as Chung jumped back to avoid the blast, falling to the ground while still shaking in fear.

"My friends here is not a music lover." the leader said, shaking his head while speaking in a sarcastic manner. "Give me the money, or else-"

"Or else what, hoodlum?"

The three men then turned around when they heard a voice speaking to them and were astonished to see that the voice belonged to a young woman, standing before them with her hands on her hips, smiling confidently.

The firebender arched an eyebrow, "Hey, who's the dame?"

Korra scoffed in disgust at his remark, while the earthbender rubbed his him, pondering as he looked at the woman, studying her appearance and smiled. "I don't know. But she's kinda cute." the leader roughly elbowed him and the earthbender rubbed his arm, "Ow! What? What I say?"

"Step away from the shop and none of you will get hurt." Korra said, ignored their idiocy and speaking with much power in her voice.

The three men looked at one another questioningly for a second before bursting out in laughter. The leader addressed to the girl, "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the ones who are gonna need a hospital." Korra said confidently, smashing her right fist into her left palm. "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you think you are, princess?"

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra knew she was going to enjoy this…a lot.

(~)

After a long walk along the sidewalk, the team finally decided to stop near what appeared to be some kind of noodle shop. "Anypony else think this is a lost cause?" Rainbow asked, lowering down to rest her wings.

"It's almost like they don't even know we're talking to them." said Spike.

"Maybe they don't speak pony." Applejack theorized.

"Then how are we ever going to get home?" Rarity asked, "The streets are far too hard on my hooves, those monstrosities on wheels keep releasing the most horrid smell and nobody even says 'excuse me'! How many times does a pony have to get her tail stepped on?" Rarity whined, showing her now dirty tail.

Twilight had to agree, things weren't looking so good for any of them. But she refused to give up. There had to be somebody who knew who that mysterious man depicted on the statue was. She spotted a man and woman sitting around a table nearby and amped up more courage to walk up and speak to them. Hopefully, with them in one place, it would be easier to speak to them. She just hoped they would understand her.

"Excuse me? Hi, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle and I was hoping if-" Twilight never got to finish her question, on account of she was too busy pressing her ears close to her head in an attempt to block out the woman's screaming.

"AAH! What is that thing?! Get it away, it could have fleas!"

The alicorn princess stepped away from the screaming woman when a nearby man, wearing what appeared to be some kind of metallic armor came running towards here. "Ma'am, what's wrong?" the man asked once he arrived.

"That creature! Get it away!"

He spotted the alicorn, who slowly backed away farther while the man slowly approached her, trying not to frighten her any more than she already was. "All right, whatever you are, come here, I won't hurt you." just as he was about to reach out and grab her, Twilight quickly galloped away.

"Change of plans girls! RUN!"

The ponies followed her orders and started running from the armor wearing man as fast as they could, bypassing all kinds of people. "Well, that didn't work!" Rarity voiced out as she galloped as fast as her legs could carry her. Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew in the air, while Applejack got Spike onto her back, still galloping ahead. The group turned around a street corner, bypassing another random human, who in then collided with the one who was chasing them, knocking them both down to the ground.

The group of friends continued to run.

(~)

The people nearby watched in amazement was Korra managed to single handily defeat not one, not two, but three gangsters in no more the span of a five minutes. She was so fast, agile and quick on her feet that the men didn't even see her coming. She had knocked the waterbender against his car, launched the earthbender into the sky and landing with a flop. She even deflected the firebender's fire by holding his two small flames in her palms and grabbing his hands. He screamed in fright. With all of her strength, Korra threw the man through the window of a radio shop, smashing the glass and most likely half of the merchandise inside, and the firebender laid in defeat. Korra slowly walked up to him, chuckling arrogantly and smiling haughtily.

"Got an idea about who I am _now_, chumps?"

The firebender had the strength to raise only one finger, "You…are one…crazy dame." he said with a groan.

"And don't call me dame!"

Suddenly, Korra heard what sounded like screaming. Or more so, shrieking from a teenage girl. She turned her head around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, no!" Twilight's eyes widened when she saw what, or who, was in her path. She tried to stop in mid air, but it was too late.

In the blink of an eye, the alicorn rammed right into the Avatar, slamming into her stomach and knocking her down. The pony flew backwards off of the human and slid across the ground a few feet away from the woman, who rolled down on the ground due to the impact. The two groaned in pain as they tried to stand up. Twilight's friends rushed to her side to check on her, bypassing Korra, who rubbed her head.

"Twilight!" Spike cried out as he helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." the princess replied after shaking her body to remove the city dust off of her body. She released a light gasp when she heard the human before her groan and sit upright while rubbing her head, cringing in pain.

"Ow! What the heck was…hu?"

After sitting upright, the young Avatar took a good look at the creature that rammed into her. Once she did, Twilight released a small gasp as the rest of the ponies looked at Korra. Really, really look at her.

The Avatar and ponies locked eyes for the very first time, and at that moment something strange happened…

Korra had never seen such creatures before. They were so strange looking, but at the same time…the most adorable things she had ever seen in her entire life. Their cute little noses, upward ears that lowered and twitched in the most adorable way, their colorful coats, lovely hairstyles and their eyes-their eyes were so big and full of emotion. They were beautiful.

Unlike the rest of the humans the ponies have seen today, this girl carried something different. She didn't look cold or behave cruelly like the previous ones did. Not only that, but for a human, she was quite beautiful. She had a strong build but her face gave out a sense of innocence and kindness and even a hint of a fiery side. Her big blue eyes sparkled like cerulean gemstones that really intrigued Rarity.

As their gazes remained locked on one another, beautiful colors shimmered and danced in their eyes. The girls felt an instant warm sensation inside them, and Korra began to smile kindly at the creature, a gesture they one by one returned. They didn't feel fear or confusion, and neither did Korra. They felt they could trust each other. It was as if an invisible thread was tugging at their hearts and tying them together.

It was then, when the words from the spell Twilight had read from the mysterious book echoed in her mind.

_When the time is right _

_Underneath the same light _

_A bond will ignite _

_At very first sight_

Spike looked on in confusion and waved claw in front of Twilight's face, trying to get her attention, but her eyes, along with the others, were still locked on Korra and vice versa.

The sound of an engine running snapped Korra back and she turned her head to see the satomobile pull over at the damaged radio shop and the firebender jumped out of the broken window onto the street and ran after the car in a stumbling fashion. The earthbender gangster extended the part of the earth where he was standing, causing him to fly inside the car with a yelp. Korra quickly got up and ran toward them.

"I can't let them get away!" she exclaimed, getting the ponies' attention.

Spotting the men driving away in the strange machine, and judging by the tone of the girl's voice, these men were most certainly no friends of hers. Twilight quickly gained a look of determination and, as if by impulse, she flew up into the air, flying towards the contraption, faster than ever before. Suddenly, her horn began to glow, but this wasn't her usual glow. No, her horn looked more as if it was about to catch fire. From it came shooting a magenta colored flame, landing several feet ahead of the vehicle as a way to frighten them to a stop. Seeing this, the driver quickly turned the wheel, screaming at the sight before him and wound up driving the car crashing directly into another store.

Korra would not believe what she had just witnessed and Twilight slowly lowered down, looking just as surprised as the Avatar and the rest of her friends. "Twilight, what did you just do?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't know! I just knew she really wanted to stop them so…I did." it was very strange. It was almost as if Twilight had just read this human girl's desire and reacted to it, not by force, but by her own free will. She wanted to help, so she did. But this…this was unlike anything she had ever done. It even felt different. What was it?

Korra and Naga approached the men, looking on in disbelief by what had happened. The men were not hurt, but they were dazed from the impact. Korra noticed the colorful creatures approach her. Her eyes landed on the purple one.

"Did…Did you…do this?"

Before Twilight could answer, sirens went off overhead, frightening the ponies and little dragon. The group looked up into the sky to where the sound was coming from, a large shadow looming over them. Above their heads was a massive airship hovering over the city street. An amplified voice rang out for the airship.

"POLICE! FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!"

"What in tarnation?!" shouted Applejack.

The sides of the airship opened to reveal several humans within, all clad in metal armor, identical to that of the man who tried to capture Twilight earlier. Simultaneously they all jumped out of the airship and, to Spike and the ponies' shock, metal cables shot out from their wrists, anchoring in several surrounding buildings, allowing the armored humans to land safely. Korra recognized them for what they were, having heard the tales from her waterbending teacher.

"Cool! Metalbenders!"

The metalbenders retracted the cables back into slots on their arms once they landed in front of the young woman and her new companions. The mares had no idea what was happening, all they knew was that these, 'metalbenders' as the girl called them were apparently the law enforcement of this land, but they were somewhat scary none the less. As an act of instinct, the Mane Six and Spike all ran towards Korra, hiding behind her legs. Normally, they wouldn't cower before anything, not the changelings, not a chimera, not even Discord, but these humans were unlike anything they had ever faced, and they couldn't get in trouble with the police here.

Korra then gestured with a smile toward a damaged car where the three shady-looking men had come out groaning. "I caught the bad guys for you officers." she announced proudly. The thugs looked up in shock upon seeing the officers.

"Arrest them!" The other three officers shot out their cables, which wrapped around each criminal. "Take them to the station," the first officer commanded.

"Yes, Captain Saikhan." one cop saluted as he and his fellow officers led the thugs away. Once cop, Captain Saikhan, turned to Korra and pointed at her accusingly. "You're under arrest too."

Korra gasped as did the ponies. "What do you mean I'm under arrest?!" she pointed to the criminals being taken away, "Those are the bad guys over there! They were threatening an innocent civilian and smashing up a shop!"

"From the look of things, you smashed up more than that." Saikhan gestured towards all the damages Korra had caused on the area while taking down the three men. Korra had to admit, she did kind of made a pretty big mess. As a good a bender as she was, she was still pretty reckless when it came to it.

"You're coming with us, young lady."

The captain took out his extension cord to try and restrained her but Korra managed to grab the cable, her arm trembling with the effort to keep it still. "Wait, you-you can't arrest me, let me explain!"

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters."

The ponies watched in horror as the man tried to take Korra hostage. For some reason, this enraged Twilight. She was not about to let these humans, whoever they were, take this girl away. Another magenta colored flame came from Twilight's horn which caught the cop's cord, causing it to break and him to fall back and land on his behind.

"What the-?"

Korra couldn't believe what she just saw, "Hu?"

Twilight was just as shocked for she had never done anything like this before. "Take those things to animal control." the captain ordered.

Korra instinctively stood between the cops and the ponies, shielding them with her body. Her eye narrowing at the men. "Leave them alone!" she exclaimed bravely before lunging herself forward at the same time the cops did, ready to battle. The ponies watched in amazement as Korra quickly did a backflip, dodging dodged the metalbenders' attacks with incredible ease. This girl had fast reflexes, they thought. Their eyes widened even more when they saw a familiar white beast of what appeared to be a cross between a white bear and a dog running towards them and knocked the metalbenders over while Korra magically rose some rocks from the ground to knock more cops away from her and the ponies and quickly hoisted only Naga.

"Hop on!" she called out, gesturing the creatures to get on the beast. The ponies didn't waste a second and complied. With Rarity levitating Spike, she, Pinkie Pie and Applejack leaped onto the saddle, while Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew beside them. As Naga ran, Applejack spun her head around to see the police officers in hot pursuit.

"Can you make this thing go any faster?" Applejack asked the Avatar.

"Yeah but I-" Korra shook her head in disbelief, "Wait, you can talk?!"

"You can understand us?!" Rainbow asked as she flew beside her.

"Of course I can undestan-AH!" Korra screamed when her top ponytail was suddenly pulled back. One of the metalbenders had grabbed her hair with his metal cords as Naga ran over a bridge. In an effort to break free, Korra raised up her arms and waterbeded the water from a river upwards in order to freeze it over the bridge they were running on and the metalbender landed face first into the frozen water, forcing the cord to release Korra's hair. The ponies could not believe what they had just seen.

"How did you do that?!" Twilight asked in disbelief.

Korra simply smiled, "You guys aren't from around here, are ya?"

"You could say that."

"In that case, hang on!"

"What does she mean by-Whoa!" Rarity's question was cut short when Naga accelerated her speed and leap from building to building. The ponies and dragon screamed in horror once they realized that the creature was, once again, about to jump once more…and onto a moving train!

Spike screamed the most, "AAAAHHHH!" as they braced themselves for impact. To their amazement, and relief, they managed to land safely on the very top of the train. The ponies, dragon and Avatar sighed in relief, Korra leaned forward, having held on tighter for her life during the jump and adjusted herself up. Only to se the white creature with a single horn and three diamond tattoo on her flank holding her waist, shaking from the excitement. "Please tell me this isn't your normal daily routine." she said.

Korra chuckled, "Why, too wild for you?"

"Little bit, though I've had crazier days."

Just then, the group noticed a giant shadow hover over them, blocking out the sun, and looked upwards to see the airship above them once more. "Who are they?" Fluttershy asked Korra, while flying by her side.

"Let's just say, they don't particularly like me at the moment. Hold on. Again."

Korra pulled Naga reigns, ordering her to jump off of the train and onto another building nearby. The winged ponies followed her as the beast flew in mid air. But before Naga could land, metal cords descended from above and tangled the girls bodies, the pegasus ponies had their wings tangled in the cords and the earth ponies were tied up along with Korra. They all struggled in the grip but soon gave up as they were all carried off, hanging down from the airship.

(~)

The ponies screamed once they were, quite literally, thrown into a pet cage at the animal shelter. "And stay there you flea infested freaks!" the cop said as he slammed the cage door shut, locking it. The ponies got up and shook themselves clean once he left.

"HUH! That was extremely rude!" Rarity said, shaking the dust off of her body.

Rainbow Dash growled in anger and started kicking the bars with her hooves. "Hey, you can't keep us in here! Do you hear me?! I'm talking to you-" But despite Rainbow's rantings, all the cop could hear was "neigh, neigh, neigh, neigh!"

The officer slammed the cage with his foot, causing Rainbow Dash to flinch. "Shut it, freak!" he shouted, making Rainbow Dash, reluctantly, land back on the floor before he left the room.

"It-It's like he couldn't hear a word I said."

"This truly is a strange land." Rarity said as she dusted the remaining dirt off of her mane and tail.

This didn't look good. They were lost in a strange land, with no idea how to get home, and now they were trapped in a cage like wild animals. But regardless of the situation, Spike knew that Twilight would come up with a solution. She always did.

"What do we do now, Twilight?" Spike asked his friend. But the princess didn't reply. She was gazing up at the open window of the room, which was their only source of light at the moment. Her mind drifted back to the human girl that saved them.

She didn't understand why but, the moment they met, Twilight felt…something. She didn't quite know how to explain it, but it was almost as if she was drawn to the human. Like there was some kind of invisible thread connecting them. She could feel her heart, her spirit, her soul. Granted, she didn't automatically know every little thing about her yet. She didn't know her name, her interests, her goals, her dreams, even where she was from, but judging from what she had gathered from their first meeting, she already had a pretty basic idea on what kind of person she was;

Brave.

Fun.

Caring.

Smart.

Unique.

Fearless.

Special.

But there was something else deep in there as well…something Twilight felt she could relate with. But what?

"Uh, Twilight?" Spike asked once again, getting her attention.

"Who was she?" the alicorn finally said. More so to herself than anybody else.

"Who? You mean that crazy girl who helped us escape?"

"Yeah. And she's not crazy, Spike. She's just… spirited. I can't explain it but…I fell like…I know her."

Spike looked at Twilight as if she were crazy, "How can you say you know her? You just met."

"Still. When I looked into her eyes I felt something. Remember what the book said? "_When the time is right, underneath the same light, a bond will ignite at very first sight__**.**_**"** And the picture?"

"You think she was the human we saw in the book?" asked Rainbow.

"I have no doubt. Maybe that's exactly what the spell was for. We were meant to find her. I know it!"

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I felt something back there too. I can definitely tell she's got a good heart considering she helped us out there."

Fluttershy agreed, "Oh, no doubt about that."

"Not to mention fabulous!" Rarity added, "Did you see that hair style? Very exotic looking, and those eyes! Oh, they were like two perfectly polished ocean sapphires! If I had a jewel in that color I would never take it off!"

"Sure, she was pretty, but she was also fierce!" Rainbow said excitedly, "Did you see the way she kicked those jerks butts?"

Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "WOAH! She really was supper!"

"So, how are we going to find her?" Spike asked.

"We don't." Twilight replied. "She'll find us and get us out of here."

"Can't you just use magic to zap us out?" Rainbow suggested.

"The humans here are already wary of us as it is. We can't make matters worse by using magic. They probably don't even understand it. The best thing we can do now is wait for her to get us out."

"But what if she doesn't?" Spike asked.

"She will. I know it."

(~)

Meanwhile, at police headquarters in one of the interrogation rooms, the young girl, her wrists bound by handcuffs, sat dejectedly as a very intimidating female officer read out loud the charges against her. She was tall; middle-aged with short, wavy gray hair stopping at the base of her neck; a pale complexion with two slash scars on the right side of her face and grass-green eyes.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest…" Korra flinched as the woman slammed the clipboard on the table while glaring at the young Avatar. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." she said angrily.

"But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had-"

"Can it!" the woman aggressively interrupted Korra, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing." said Korra, "It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar."

The gray haired woman simply crossed her arms, completely unimpressed by this news. "Oh, I am well aware of who you are. And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me."

Korra was quite surprised at this. Dumbfounded would be a more accurate term. She would think her title as the Avatar would give her some respect. Granted, she wasn't expecting a parade or anything like that (too flashy for her taste), but some form of recognition.

"All right, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge." Korra reapplied decidedly.

"You're looking at her, princess. I'm Chief Beifong." said the woman as she took her seat, facing the young girl. Korra knew she had heard that name before.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!" Korra said excitedly.

"What of it?" Lin asked, somewhat angrily.

"Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"That's all ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

"Okay, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Isn't there some way we can put this behind us and start over?" Korra asked sweetly as she gave Lin an innocent smile. But the Chief was not buying it.

"Nice try, princess."

"And could you please stop calling me that? I'm no princess."

"Could have fooled me with your little sweet and innocent act."

Just then, a metalbending cop opened a peephole in the metal of the wall, catching the women's' attention, "Chief, Councilmen Tenzin is here."

Lin sighed in annoyance, "Let him in." she said, rather disinterested. The last thing she needed was to deal with this guy.

As Lin stood up from her chair, she noticed something odd about the girl. Suddenly, Korra's eyes appeared to be…shimmering. Shimmering with specks of rainbow-like colors unlike anything Lin had ever seen before. It looked far too pretty to be a mere trick of the light. Lin was broken from her thoughts when the wall in front of Korra slid aside to form a door. The tall air nomad walked in and looked at Korra in dismay. He was not expecting to find her here, and especially like this.

"Tenzin, sorry…I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra said in a more upbeat tone, in hopes of charming him. No dice. Tenzin just gave her a mild glare, then turned and smiled at the chief.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Lin replied aggressively, "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were suppose to be moving down the south pole to train her."

"My relocation has been delayed." he said before lowering his gaze on Korra, "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put."

The young Avatar looked at him with guilt. He was the whole reason why she came to the city. To learn airbending and complete her Avatar training. Now it looks like she really did need to wait.

Bummer…

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages."

Lin glanced over at Korra before sighing in defeat. As much as she hated letting prisoners go without a consequence, she couldn't exactly have the Avatar arrested. What would that look for her. Besides, the sooner she was out of the city the better. With a rise of her hand, she released Korra from her metal cuffs.

"Fine. Get her out of my city."

Tenzin bowed in respect, "Always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra."

As he and Korra walked out, Lin made an 'I'm watching you' gesture at Korra with her index and pinkie fingers. The young girl angrily mimicked her gesture as she walked out behind Tenzin. But once they stepped out, Korra stopped on her tracks.

"Wait, what about those creatures?" she asked.

Tenzin looked at her curiously, "What creatures?"

"You mean those colorful ones with the wings and weird markings?" said Lin, having heard what they said.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving without them."

"Korra, what is going on?" Tenzin asked.

The Avatar turned to face the chief, "Where did you send them?" she asked, almost demandingly.

"I had them sent to the pound. They seemed to be just as much trouble as you."

"Please, let me see them." Korra said pleadingly, "I have to make sure they're okay."

Lin once again noticed Korra's eyes shimmered in such a beautiful yet almost otherworldly way as she spoke about the creatures. She turned her head away, trying to avoid seeing those lights.

"Alright fine! Just stop doing that!" she said as she walked ahead leading the way, Korra looked at her confused as she and Tenzin followed.

"Stop doing what?" Korra asked.

(~)

Back at the pound, the ponies laid on the ground of their cage with nothing to do but wait. Rainbow Dash was so bored she began playing with one of her feathers. Pinkie Pie was…well…

"I demand my rights! Do you hear me people?!"

...screaming her head off…

"You didn't even arrest us right! You're supposed to say 'You have the right to remain silent.' Nobody said we had the right to remain silent!"

The others were getting a splitting headache from Pinkie's shouting. Rarity was the first to crack, "Pinkie Pie! You DO have the right to remain silent! What you lack is the capacity."

"And they can't understand us, remember?" Twilight pointed out. Pinkie Pie then slumped down, realizing her friends were right.

But just when all hope seemed lost, their ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. A tall woman with gray short hair and wearing metallic-like clothing with two scars on her face, followed by a bald man wearing orange clothing and an arrow on his head. Last, the human girl from before entered, making the ponies smile with glee once they saw her. The feeling was mutual as Korra ran towards the ponies, trapped in the cage, squatting down to their level. Twilight reached out her hoof to touch her hand.

"It's you! I'd knew you'd come." Twilight exclaimed happily.

Korra smiled at the alicorn. Never in her life had she seen such beautiful creatures. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright." she promised.

Pinkie Pie grabbed hold of the bars and began shaking them like a crazy prisoner, "Are we getting out of here? Please tell me you're getting us out of here, I can't stand being locked up!"

Korra chuckled at the pink pony's overly dramatic plea, "Okay, okay calm down there, Pinkie."

The pony quickly calmed down and arched an eyebrow at her. "How did you know my name?"

"I didn't, I just called you that because you're pink."

The pony relaxed and released the bars, reverting back to her happy-go-lucky state. "Actually, my name is Pinkemina Dian Pie. But everypony calls me Pinkie Pie!"

Korra couldn't help but giggle. This creature was so adorable and funny in every aspect. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Pinkie Pie." she stood up, unlocked the caged door and opened it, allowing the ponies to step out one by one.

"Thanks. So, what's your name?" Twilight asked.

"I'm Korra."

"Korra? What a pretty name." said the alicorn.

"Thanks. What's yours?"

"Twilight Sparkle."

Korra was amazed, even her name was as amazing as she was. "Wow. That sounds beautiful."

Twilight blushed, "Thank you."

"And what about all of you?" she asked the other ponies.

"My name's Rainbow Dash." the pegasus flew quickly around Korra's body, demonstrating her remarkable speed. "Emphasis on Dash!"

"Sweet!"

The two gave each other a hoof/fist pump. Korra knew this little blue rainbow whirlwind was a kindred spirit.

"I'm Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you. And, may I just say, you have the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen!"

Korra smiled and blushed at the compliment. While this creature did look very sophisticated and girly, she could tell that underneath, this stylish and elegant girl had a sassy and fiery side…just like herself.

"Why, thank you. Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before. And may I just say you have the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen."

Rarity flipped her mane proudly, "Why thank you. I like yours too, very modern." Rarity knew this human was not very girly like herself, but she adored her unique and exotic sense of style. Just looking at her made the unicorn feel inspired.

The country pony smiled at the Avatar, "I'm Applejack, but you can call me AJ", she winked while tipping her hat. Korra could tell this one was dedicated and hardworking. And she liked that.

Fluttershy walked up and bashfully introduced herself. "Hello, Korra. I'm…uh… Fluttershy." she was so quiet, almost no one could hear her.

"Sorry?"

"It's Fluttershy.", the pony repeated while hiding behind her long mane.

Pitying her shy friend, Twilight stepped up. "This is Fluttershy. Sorry about that, she normally gets like this when she meets new people."

Korra felt her heart instantly melt at the sight of her. "Awww. Aren't you just the cutest little thing.", she kneeled down and gently petted her head, making Fluttershy blush.

"And my name's Spike, I'm a ferocious, fire-breathing dragon!" he said proudly, placing his hand on his hip.

Korra's eyes widened, "Wow! A real life dragon?! That's amazing! Hardly anyone gets to see real dragons!" Spike stood there proudly while Korra looked at him curiously, taping her chin with her index finger. "Hu, I thought you would be bigger."

"Hey! I'm travel size!"

"Well, It's very nice to meet you all."

From the corner of the room, Lin and Tenzin observed the Avatar actually having a conversation with the mysterious creatures. The two adults looked at her as if she were out of her mind, for all they could hear were animals sounds and growls coming from the scaly one. Lin turned to Tenzin, "Does she normally do this?" she asked.

"No, this is strange even for Korra." Tenzin responded right before clearing his throat and addressing towards the teenager, "Uhhh, Korra. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? We're talking." the Avatar said casually.

Lin arched an eyebrow in disbelief, "You mean, you can understand what they're saying?"

"Of course I can, don't you?"

"It's all gibberish to me." Lin said with a frown.

"All I hear are growls and "neigh" sounds." said Tenzin.

Rarity took it as an insult, "Hmp! I don't sound anything like that!"

"Rarity, I don't think anyone else here can hear us. Only Korra can." said Twilight.

"So, can you explain to me what you guys were doing in Republic City?" Korra asked.

"We tried to find the guy who they made a statue out of." Twilight explained.

"You mean Avatar Aang? Well, you kind of already found him."

Ponies look at her curiously, "Hu?"

"Let me explain..."

(~)

After a while, Korra explained to her new friends everything they needed to know. At least the basics. She explained that she was the Avatar, about what she was meant to do, a little bit about Aang and her world: about benders, spirits and the four nations, even a bit of the thousand year war that Aang ended. She also explained why she came to Republic City and the ponies in return explained where they were from, about Equestria and the magic, the Elements of Harmony, the book and why they can't get back home. They awaited in the lobby of the pound, waiting for Tenzin.

"So, let me get this straight. You can control the four primary elements?" asked Twilight with interest.

"And that it's your destiny to protect the world just like your past lives did?" Spike asked.

Korra smiled proudly, "That's right."

"And people around here can control the elements too?" asked Rarity.

"Well, not everybody, and the ones who do can only bend one element."

Rainbow Dash flew near her, "And you traveled all the way from the south pole to learn airbending here from Tenzin, a.k.a, your past life's son?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow…Awesome!"

"And you guys really come from another world with magic and stuff?"

"Yep!"

Korra looked at Twilight, "And you're a real princess?"

"Only recently coronated, but yeah."

"And there are two other princesses who are responsible for rising both the sun and moon in your world?"

Applejack smiled proudly, "Ya darn tootin'!"

"And you all used to posses these magical artifacts called the Elements of Harmony that helped protect your world but you had to give them up in order to restore balance and you got transported here by reading a spell from a mysterious book which also has a weird picture you believe has something to do with me?" Korra asked all of this rather quickly.

"Pretty much!" said Pinkie.

Twilight kept on explaining, "We don't know much about the book or why it brought us here, but I have a feeling we'll find the answers...in you."

This caught Korra completely by surprise, "Me? What can I do?"

"I have no idea. I just have a feeling if we stick with you we'll find our way back home. You said so yourself, you're the bridge between your physical world and the spirit world. Maybe with your Avatar powers or something you can help us get back to Equestria."

The other ponies and Spike all nodded in agreement. As sweet as these ponies were, Korra was having a hard time seeing how she would be of any importance to them.

"Riiiiiiiiight. I think you don't really understand how things work here. First of all: I'm not magic, there is no magic in this world. Second: I'm not a full fledged Avatar, yet. I'm still training, I've yet to grasp the whole spiritual stuff, which third of all, has always been a huge problem for me. I want to help you, really, but I don't think I can."

"Yes you can." Twilight assured, "I know this has been a crazy day for you, it's been for us too. And things may not be making much sense right now, but one thing does make sense to me: We found you for a reason." Twilight looked up at the Avatar's eyes, almost as if she could see something that no one else could, "And you feel that too, don't you?" she asked, thought it was hinted in her voice that she kind of already knew the answer. Korra turned her gaze away, it was like this pony could see right through her. But while the ponies believed in her, she didn't.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not the one you need."

"Yes you are." Twilight assured with a supportive smile.

"No, I'm not." Korra protested.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Twilight's smile was now replaced with an annoyed look. The ponies and Spike's glances moved back and forth between the two girls.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

As the two went back and forth, Twilight was slowly losing her patience, and so was Korra.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm. Not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

Twilight stomped her hoof down hard on the ground in a righteous fury, only to shriek and back away when a magenta colored flame suddenly emerged from the ground. The rest of the ponies backed away quickly and Korra managed to diminish the flame by stomping her foot into it repetitively.

"Okay, okay breath! Take a step back before you burn down the place." Korra said.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Spike asked, trying to calm the princess down.

"Wait. You've…never done that?" Korra asked in curiosity.

"No. My magic's never acted like this before! I feel like a fire cracker is going off inside of me."

Korra looked down at the alicorn in curiosity. Something about her powers seemed strangely familiar to her judging by her immediate reaction. The Avatar broke from her train of thought when Tenzin finally walked in and once again saw Korra speaking with the ponies.

"Are they all accounted for?"

"Yeah. Girls this is Tenzin. Tenzin meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike."

Tenzin arched an eyebrow at the creature before him. He still didn't fully believe they could actually talk like him or anybody else, but Korra was able to communicate with them in some mysterious way. He still didn't quite understand her interest in them, but he still complied.

"Uh…please to meet you?"

The ponies all grinned nervously, they were so unsure on how to respond since he couldn't understand them. That and the man looked a bit scary with his serious face and pointy beard. "Well, at least you'll have new friends to accompany you back to the south." the air nomad said to the teenager.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra pleaded, not wanting to have all of her efforts go in vain.

"You deliberately disobeyed me and the order of the White Lotus."

While they were speaking, the ponies all looked at each other and then over at Korra with concern while lowering their ears.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin's face was literally red at this point. But Korra stood her ground.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cupped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic city does need you…but it needs me too." She looked down at the girls, who smiled proudly at her. Even though she still wasn't certain if she was indeed the one who could help them, she still couldn't leave them alone, not after all they had been through.

"And these girls need me."

Twilight smiled proudly at her new friend while Tenzin tried to say something in contrast as to what Korra had just said, but realized that he really didn't have anything else to say. What could he say, she made a pretty solid point, and she sounded so mature in her statement. So determined, so…compassionate even. It was a quality his father and even mother possessed. He was drawing a blank now.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?"

Korra, Tenzin, Spike and the ponies noticed a police officer holding Naga by a leash. The large beast happily licked the man's face and hair, and her saliva styled it into an upstanding swirl. Needless to say, the man was not amused. Fluttershy gasped and flew excitedly towards Naga.

"Oh my goodness! Who's this beautiful creature?"

"That's Naga, my polar bear-dog. Naga, meet Fluttershy."

Fluttershy had never seen such a large and more adorable creature before. "Awww, she's such a big cutie." Naga licked Fluttershy's face, and she giggled in response. She was already making new friends.

(~)

On the boat heading back to Air Temple Island, Tenzin looked up sorrowfully at the statue of his late father, Avatar Aang, and his heart slowly weeped. Deep down inside, he knew that Korra was right. She was the Avatar and she had responsibilities. As he turned his head to see Korra and her new strangely colorful companions staring at the city, it's nighttime lights giving it a bright golden glow, he began to wonder; was it possible that he was wrong and Korra was right?

Korra sighted in disappointment as the city grew farther, and farther away. Spike sighed along with her as he leaned on the railing of the boat. Korra looked at the girls with guilt in her eyes, "I'm sorry, you guys."

"That's okay, Korra.", said Rainbow Dash as placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm still not entirely sure if I'm the one you need to help you." the Avatar said sadly.

"Well we think you are." Rarity said confidently, "You have something special, I just know it."

Korra could see the hope and confidence they all had in her. But she herself, still looked unsure. Her eyes shifted towards the purple princess beside her. Her front hooves laid over the lower part of the railing of the boat. Korra could tell how disappointed she felt, and that in return made her feel sad. So much for a new adventure.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Twilight asked, getting Korra's attention. "That fire thing I did?"

"I think so." Korra replied, "If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you somehow required firebending."

The pony's eyes widened, "Me? Firebendig? But-but how? How is that even possible?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've seen fire power before, and you definitely got it. Although, I will admit, I've never seen magenta colored flames before."

Twilight gave a soft giggle while trying to process all of this. "Wow. And I thought being a princess would be the strangest thing to have happened to me."

"What's that like?" Korra asked, "Being a princess, I mean."

To her surprise, Twilight looked away, her ears lowered, and her expression looked tense and unsure, "I don't really know yet." she answered truthfully before looking up at Korra with a reassuring smile, "It's funny, I have all this power and responsibility, but I haven't really done much with it so far."

Korra blinked in surprise as she looked at the pony, before slowly cracking an understanding smile, "I think I can relate." she said, which in return, got Twilight's attention. "All my life, people have told me that I have a responsibility and destiny, a legacy to uphold, but I haven't had a chance to really prove it. On top of that I've never had any real friends." she was startled when Naga growled a bit, "Except you, Naga." she corrected, putting the giant beast at ease. "I've never even been outside of the South Pole before."

"So, you're in new uncharted territory with no idea what comes next, been training and studying for years, have the biggest responsibility placed on you and nothing to show for it, and you've never had more than just one friend in your whole entire life?"

"Nailed it!" Korra said with a snap of her fingers, her eyes still on the city. "Not the most glamorous life for an Avatar, is it?"

"No. Hasn't been that glamourous for me either. Guess we're on the same boat. No pun intended."

The two shared a laugh. Korra never knew she would meet somebody who would understand what she had gone through and what she was going through. Maybe she and this pony had more in common than she thought.

Once they reached the harbor at Air temple island, where a larger ship had docked. White Lotus sentries stood by the large ship, waiting for Korra to get on board. She sadly bowed her head and sighed as she prepared to leave. Just then, two air gliders came swooping down, it was Tenzin's children; Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"Korra!" the children happily cheered and the young woman welcomed the three in a warm group hug. The ponies smiled at the sweet scene. They were right about Korra being a good-hearted person.

"Are you going to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked excitedly.

Korra squatted down and looked at them all sadly, "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

The kids sight in disappointed to hear this, "Awwww."

Korra lifted up Ikki's chin and smiled, "But can you guys do me a favor?" she turned her head to the ponies, "I want you to take care of these guys for me."

The ponies and Spike smiled at the children while Pinkie Pie waved excitedly. Jinora, the eldest arched an eyebrow, "What are they?" she asked. She had never seen such creatures before.

"They're called ponies." said Korra.

Twilight walked over to Jinora, of course she knew the young girl wouldn't answer back, but she nonetheless said, "Hi there."

To her surprise, the airbender girl gasped, "They can talk?! But how is that possible?"

"Wait, you can understand us?" Twilight asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah!"

Ikki jumped excitedly, "Me too. They are sooooo cute!" she quickly hugged Pinkie Pie.

"I like her!" said the pink pony, returning the embrace.

Spike had his jaw dropped in shock, "I don't believe this."

Korra couldn't believe either it. The kids could understand the ponies just like she could. Even Tenzin was surprised by this, even his own children were saying they could speak. Maybe there was something to these creatures. They sure seemed very intelligent and they bonded with Korra practically at the drop of a hat. Could there be something he wasn't seeing?

Rainbow Dash flew near Korra and hugged her arm, "Korra, you can't just leave." the pegasus looked at the Avatar with puppy dog eyes. Korra sadly removed the pegasus from her arm.

"Look, Tenzin is the most spiritual person I know. He might have a better chance at helping you find your way home. Besides, I highly doubt the White Lotus will let me keep you guys after what happened today, and even if they did, once they you'll wound up stuck in that compound too and you might never get back home. Just because I get punished doesn't mean you have to. You'll be safer here on the island with Tenzin. I'm really sorry."

The ponies and Spike lowered their ears in disappointment as Korra turned to the White Lotus sentries waiting for her. She looked over her shoulder to see the ponies with tears beginning to form in their eyes. They had all only just met, and yet the very idea of being apart already felt painful. It was strange, even for Korra, but it almost felt like she was leaving a piece of herself behind. Maybe going home would be best, it hadn't been a week and already she was feeling rather confused by all of this craziness. Korra sighed as she walked towards the boat with Naga at her side. But the ponies were not about to let her go.

"WAIT!"

Korra stopped on her tracks and spun around to see the ponies and even Spike all running towards her. She didn't waste time to kneel down and hug them tightly in her arms.

"We don't care if you can't get us home!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"We don't want you to leave!" said Fluttershy.

Twilight looked at Korra with determined, and teary eyes, "If you go, we go."

"Twilight, girls you don't have to, really."

"Hey, we owe you." said Rainbow Dash, "You risked your own behind to help us escape from those posers."

"Not to mention you got us out of that nasty old prison." said Applejack.

"Most unpleasant decor by the way." Rarity added.

"But if you all stay with me, you might never get back home." said Korra.

Twilight looked up at the Avatar, "I may not know exactly why the book brought us here or how we can get back but at this point...I really don't care about that."

Korra blinked in surprise, "You don't?"

"No. Equestria can survive without us for a while, but we won't be able to survive without you here. We need you."

Rarity agreed, "She's right. We have no idea how this realm works or anything about its customs. And we want to get to know you a lot more than we do now." she said with a smile.

"I may not entirely know what's going on, but I want to stay with you too." said Spike as he gave the Avatar a thumbs up.

"We're your friends, Korra. And friends stick together."

Korra was surprised by her words. "You…you think we're friends?"

Twilight nodded her head which filled Korra's heart with joy. It seems this day wasn't all bad, because she had already made seven new friends. "Thank you. Besides, somebody's got to teach you how to use that new fire power of yours, Twilight. And who better for the job than me?"

The ponies giggled before embracing their new friend in a group hug. Korra was a bit startled at first but returned the gestures. Two of the sentries looked on in surprise when one of their own started to tear up at watching the beautiful scene before them.

This moment was enough to convince Tenzin. He inhaled the soft ocean night air before walking over to the young Avatar. "Korra, wait."

Korra stood up to face Tenzin, with Twilight still being carried in her arms. The airbender bowed his head before speaking, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It's fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy." he placed his hand on her shoulder, surprising the girl, "But you are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me. Republic City needs it's Avatar once again."

Korra and the ponies all grinned and gasped happily at the news. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings excitedly, "Alright!"

"And, I suppose it's alright if your new friends stay with you as well." Tenzin added, "Perhaps in time you will find a way to send them back from where they came."

The ponies and Spike all jumped for joy, and Korra could barely contain her happiness. She was finally going to be a full pledged Avatar!

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra thanked her new mentor.

Tenzin's kids also cheered happily that the fact Korra and the ponies were now going to stay with them. Korra lifted both the children and ponies up effortlessly into a big group hug, and even lifted Tenzin as well, making him join in. Naga joined in the hug as well by nuzzling against Korra's back.

Tenzin sighed to himself as he continued being hugged by the powerfully strong Avatar. What he had gotten itself into?

Once Korra released them she happily turned to the ponies, "Well, until we can find a way to get you guys back to Equestria, this is where you'll all be staying. You can all room in with me!" the Avatar said excitedly and the ponies cheered in response.

"Yeah!"

Ikki hugged Pinkie Pie once again, "This is going to be so much fun!"

But Tenzin quickly shook his head while raising his hand, "Oh, no. I'm sorry Korra but animals sleep outside."

"ANIMALS?!"

"We are not animals!" said Twilight, being deeply offended by the comment.

"How dare you!" said Rarity, equally offended.

"Come on Tenzin, they won't be any trouble." Korra pleaded. "Look at them, how can you say 'no' to those sweet adorable faces?"

Ponies and Spike all gave Tenzin wide eyes, lowered ears and pouty lips.

"Like this; NO!"

The ponies and dragon all grunted at his response. Just because Tenzin agreed to let them stay, didn't mean he had to like it.

(~)

Latter that night, Pema had arranged Korra's new room, big enough for Naga and the ponies to room in. Korra sat at the foot of her bed, still unable to believe this was happening. She was no longer in that compound anymore. She was out. She was out in the world. She was free.

"Republic city is beautiful at night" said Fluttershy as she admired the bight lights from the room's window.

"It sure is." Rarity agreed as she too looked at the beautiful sight.

"I'm sorry if the process of getting you guys home might take a while longer." said Korra.

"Don't sweat it." Twilight replied, "Besides, I have a feeling we're gonna grow to like it here."

"Well, I'll do whatever I can to help you girls get home. Even if I still have no clue how we're going to do it. None the less, you have my word." the Avatar promised, the ponies all smiled knowing that she was being sincere.

"Thanks, Korra."

"This may sound strange but…when I first saw you I-I felt as if I've already known you guys."

"Yeah, me too."

Pinkie jumped up, "Me too!"

"So did I." said Fluttershy.

"I as well." said Rarity.

"Me too." said Applejack.

"And me." added Rainbow Dash.

"Weird right?" asked Spike.

Korra and ponies simply laughed together. Applejack then lowered her hat as a sign of a promise to the Avatar, "I may not know what's waiting for us, but whatever it is, we'll be by your side all the way Korra."

Twilight smiled confidently, "Count on it!"

Spike agreed, "Yeah."

Korra graciously smiled at them, "Thanks you guys."

Then all of the sudden, Korra heard music fill the air and Twilight started to hum,

**(Parody of Big Brother Best Friend Forever)**

**Twilight;**

_This place is so different and so incredibly new _

_From everything I use to say I knew_

Korra looked on at the alicorn skeptically. She was actually...singing. Out loud and straight out of the blue. She didn't think anybody else did this but her. "Um, Twi?"

**Twilight;**

_We tried to run and hide _

_Cause we were trying to find _

_Some way to help us get back home. _

"Is she really singing?" Korra asked Spike.

"Yep!"

Korra was very surprised by this. She thought she was the only one who liked to sing spontaneously at times.

**Twilight;**

_But now we've found someone to care for _

_And now we feel we're almost there_

Soon, the rest of the ponies joined in the singing. Korra found herself enjoying this.

**Ponies, **

_We found a new best friend forever. _

_No matter what is out there we will face it all together_

**Twilight,**

_You'll learn how to take flight_

**Ponies,**

_With your airbending_

**Twilight,**

_And you can show us how to fight_

**Ponies, **

_We can face it all together_

**Twilight,**

_We'll share our hopes, we'll share our dreams. _

_Our meeting must have been destiny, it seems_

**Ponies,**

_We found a new best friend forever. _

_No matter what is out there we will face it all together_

Korra felt the rhythm in her heart and opened her mouth to sing along as well.

**Korra;**

_And if we end up far away _

_In my heart you'll always stay. _

_I found a brand new best friend…_

_Forever_

**Ponies**,

_Forever_

**Korra,**

_And we will face anything…_

_Together_

They all knew this was true. They would face anything…

Together.

(~)

The next day, at Republic City hall, a large cheering crowd gathered to see their newest Avatar announce her arrival. The ponies were all sitting near Naga, wearing leashes around their necks as they watched their new friend as Lin stood beside them, making sure they didn't cause any trouble. Lin noticed at the corner of her eye, the pink pony with puffy hair and tail happily wave at her. But the chief simply grunted and turned her gaze away, the little pony sadly backed away.

Korra was a bit overwhelmed by all the attention and flashing cameras. But she took in a deep breath, cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello? I'm Korra. Your new Avatar!"

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered from the sidelines, not caring how loud she was. A whole bunch of reporters and journalists started asking her questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?"

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-Bending revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?"

Korra looked at them, confused by all the questions. She wasn't sure how to give them the answers they wanted to hear without sounding lame. "Uh…yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training but-OW!"

Korra's top ponytail was suddenly tugged by an invisible force. She looked over to the ponies and saw Twilight's horn slightly glowing, having used her magic to yank on her hair to get her attention. The alicorn smiled encouragingly at the Avatar as she and the ponies all embraced each other in a group hug. Korra smiled for this was exactly the kind of sign she needed to know what to say next. She turned to the public, now with more confidence.

"Look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world. And I believe we can make that dream a reality." The ponies all smiled proudly at Korra's wise and inspirational words. "I look forward to serving you. I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!" she said through the microphone. Cameras flashed taking pictures of the new avatar. One reporter among the crowd asked another question,

"Avatar Korra, I heard that you rescued these strangely colored looking creatures yesterday. What exactly are they? And are they dangerous?"

Korra looked nervously at the ponies, she wasn't sure what to say. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth about where they were from. She then noticed Twilight taking a deep breath and releasing it, the same method Princess Cadence taught her. The alicorn smiled and Korra did the same breathing thing as Twilight and to her surprise, it calmed her right down, enough for her to come up with the perfect answer.

"No they are not dangerous. They are called ponies and they have been living in hiding from civilization for centuries. They only make themselves known to the Avatar. I assure you, they are perfectly harmless. A little feisty, but harmless none the less."

Tenzin walked over next to Korra. "Alright that's enough questions for today." he tells the press. Korra returned to the ponies.

"You were great out there." said Twilight with a wink "Way to handle pressure."

"Thank you for showing me that breathing thing. I gotta remember that next time I get nervous."

"Glad I could help."

Korra kneeled down to their level, "So how do guys like Republic City so far?"

"Love the place. Hate the leash." said Rainbow Dash in annoyance. "Why do we even have to wear them? I don't see you with a chain around your neck?

"Sorry Rainbow, but Lin and Tenzin will only let you go out as long as I have you guys on these stupid leashes. It's not much fun for me either"

"I can see why." Rarity said, "These are a crime against fashion!"

"Can't you just tell them we don't need em?" Twilight asked.

"I tried but the city has a strict rule about keeping animals on a leach."

"We're not animals." AppleJack said defensively.

"No offense AJ but around here, anything that walks on all fours is labeled an animal. Even if they can talk. Oh, and there is one thing I need you girls to do for me."

"Anything, darling." said Rarity.

"I need you and Twilight to keep your magic to a minimum when you're in public, okay?"

"How come?" asked Twilight.

"People in this world are not used to seeing magical glowing horns and things floating around. Or magenta colored flames. I don't want anybody to get the wrong idea and take you girls away."

They all had to agree with Korra on that. Humans in this world did not understand Equestria and it's magic, and others tend to fear things they don't understand. They all nodded in agreement, "Alright, we understand."

"Thanks. And Spike, easy on the fire-breathing, okay?"

Spike gave her a claws up, "You got it!" he said, until one of Naga's hairs fell on his nose, which began to twitch, "A-a-a-ACHO!" he sneezed a small patch of green fire but Korra quickly firebended and shrunk it making it disappear in her hands before anyone else could see it. Spike was baffled by what he saw.

"Wow. That's how you do firebending?"

"Yeah, it was."

"So cool! Can you show me some moves?"

"Gladly, you cute little dragon."

Korra scratched his chin and Spike sighs dreamily. As she scratched his chin, Korra's eyes sparkled in the light, reflecting a rainbow-like shine. Twilight was the only one who noticed this. She may not know much about this new world they were in but she was sure about one thing….Korra was indeed a very special friend.

And they were about to find out just how special she truly was.

(~)

In another part of the deepest and darkest part of the city, stood a tall man wearing a full face mask and hood over his head. He looked down at the recent newspaper article about the Avatar now in Republic City. His sinister eyes locked on the photo of the smiling young girl and her new little creatures beside her. The man's eyes squinted as he noticed something off with the photograph: the Avatar's eyes appeared to have what looked like tiny little sparkles, and even though the paper was grey, her eyes had specks of bright colors. He even saw them in the eyes of the creatures. He didn't quite understand why he was seeing this, but something inside was telling him that girl new Avatar was going to be a real interference in his plans.

**FYI, the rainbow Aura is the same one that's been happening in season 4 of MLP. Also the song they sing is a parody of "Big Brother" from MLP.**

**I would like to thank Atea1793 for helping me with the intro of the first chapter, and for adding the scene of Korra and Katara. Thanks a million.**


	2. A lief in the Wind

**A leaf in the Wind**

It had only been two days, and so far the Mane Six and their little dragon friend were adapting rather well. Or as well as they could. On this day, the ponies and Spike were all eating their breakfast outside in the temple courtyard, because Tenzin wouldn't allow them to eat with people. He had already caught them sleeping in Korra's room and ordered them to sleep outside. Much to their annoyance and disappointment. As they ate their meals in the courtyard, which he at the very least allowed them to eat on plates, the lemurs of the island accompanied them. Fluttershy took an immediate liking to the animals, which was really no surprise there. The ponies all briefly stopped eating when they heard Twilight Sparkle struggling.

The alicorn princess kept on trying to summon that fire she did the day they arrived, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't summon it again. All that came out of her horn were magenta magical beams, but she knew that her fire powers, or firebending as Korra would have put it, was not just magic. She could tell they were different, she just had to tap into whatever it was that triggered it. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't master it.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Trying to summon that fire thing I did last time." She grunted in annoyance. "But I can't figure it out! And Korra makes it look so easy."

"Why don't you take a break and eat?" Spike suggested, "This Air Temple fruit and vegetables are actually really good." as he reached for an apple on his plate, a lemur came over and beat him to it. "Hey! Get back here!" Spike started to chase after the winged mammal, who carried the apple in his mouth. Twilight Sparkle joined her friends as Spike chased the apple thief.

"I can't believe Tenzin ordered us to eat our breakfast outside." said Rainbow Dash as she stomped her hoof, causing her plate to shake a bit, "And I can't argue with him because he won't understand a word I say!"

"I know." said Applejack, "What I don't get is why Korra and Tenzin's kids can understand us but nopony-I mean, no_body_ else can."

While they continued talking Spike continued to chase the lemur behind them, getting more and more annoyed as he ran. "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Well, there is also his wife Pema." Rarity added.

"I'll admit, it is kind of strange." said Twilight, "The spell from the book, us meeting Korra, my new powers, people not understand us. It's a real mystery. In the meantime, I say we just keep an eye out for anything that might help us get back home and I'm sure Korra will do the same."

"Let's not forget, you still need to learn how to master that new power of yours." said Applejack.

Spike, who was still chasing the lemur, slipped and face palmed in front of Twilight. "You win this round, pal!" he shouted while waving his fist at the the lemur, who had already flown away. Along with his apple. "You guys sure have faith in her don't you?" the dragon asked as he sat back up and dusted himself.

"Of course Spike." said Twilight, "In many ways, she kind of reminds me of…me."

"And me!" said Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie Pie jumped happily, "And me! She's super duper fun! She even showed me this cool karate move. Watch." Pinkie performed the trick Korra had taught her, doing a jump kick followed by a backflip with perfect ease and strikes a karate pose for her finishing stance. "HEYA! Cool, right?"

Rarity clapped her hooves, "Marvelous!"

"That'll definitely come in handy in case we ever run into that Adon guy." said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "You mean, Amon?"

The ponies has heard more about this mysterious masked man both from Tenzin, the radio and the news. Korra still didn't give him much thought, confident the whole thing was just some crazy phase. Even if he pulled a real threat in the future, the ponies had complete confidence in Korra.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Whatever, he's creepy, he's got a mask, wants to eliminate benders, yada, yada, bottom line; if he ever tries anything on Korra, he better watch out! Until then, I'm gonna go and see if Korra has any more papayas. Be right back." Rainbow spread open her wings and flew up towards the window of the temple where the Air Acolytes gathered to eat, but stopped midway when she overheard Korra's voice…

"And in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won in a decisive knock out!" the Avatar enthusiastically read from the newspaper while Rainbow Dash hovered only a few feet away from the window. She lowered the paper to speak with her airbending master, who sat opposite her across the table in the dining hall of the temple.

"What do you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few pro bending matches?"

"Pro bending?" Rainbow wondered. She had never heard of such a thing, and Korra had yet to mention it to them yet. She hide behind the window to hear the rest of the conversation, not wanting to rudely interrupt the conversation, or give the impression she was eavesdropping.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending!" she heard Tenzin say, speaking in a tone that further emphasized his disapproval.

"Come on, Tenzin." Korra pleaded, trying to her best to sound innocent as she could, "I've dreamed of seeing a pro bending match since I was a kid and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." she turned to her side, pointing her thumb towards the golden arena just across the bay. It was so close she could almost touch it.

"Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training." As Tenzin spoke, Rainbow Dash mocked by mimicking him with her mouth, "So for the time being I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the white lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" Korra asked unamused while pointing to the various sentries around the room. Even though she was now free from the compound, living on the island with stern eyes watching her still felt like like a prison.

"Yes. I believe you require a calm quiet environment, free from any distractions."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at this. Of all the kill-joys in the world, Tenzin was the biggest she had ever met. "Well, what about the ponies?" Rainbow's ears twitched upwards in surprise when she heard Korra's question. "If I can't go maybe they can. I know Rainbow Dash would love it and Twilight Sparkle has been asking me non stop questions about-"

"No." Tenzin interrupted, "You stay on the island and so do they." Tenzin said sternly, "They don't know how to survive in the city and we can't risk anybody else knowing the truth about their origins."

Korra slumped her shoulders, "Right, I forgot about that for a sec."

"I'm sorry, but you girls will stay safe here."

Korra sighed in defeat, no longer seeing any other reason to argue with him. Especially after stating the Mane Six would be safe on the island…even if it meant they would be prisoners just like she was, which was the last thing she wanted. But, what more could she do now?

"Fine. You're the master." the Avatar turned herself around, resting her elbow on her knee as she gazed at the window and at the arena in the distance. It was the color of pure gold with a large green-colored glass done that stood at the very top of the roof. She sighed sadly. One of the sad sacrifices of being the Avatar.

Rainbow lowered her ears in disappointment as she too looked at the golden arena in the distance, "Aw man." she sadly flew down back to the others.

"Where are the papayas?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I forgot."

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, noticing her friend's disappointed tone.

"I just heard Korra and Tenzin talking." Rainbow replied.

"What were they saying?" Rarity asked.

"They were talking about pro-bending."

At the very mention of the name, Pinkie Pie immediately began to jump up and down excitedly.

"Pro Bending!? I love pro bending!….What's pro bending?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Obviously, it has something to do with _bending_." she pointed out in her usual straightforward manner.

"Yeah. It's a sport for benders that they show over there in that arena." the ponies all looked at the golden arena over the horizon, to which Rainbow was pointing at, "Korra said she's dreamed of seeing a match since she was little and from the excitement in her voice, It's gotta be awesome!"

"But, what do benders do in a pro-bending match?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Not sure. Probably for benders to compete against one another in competitions or something!"

"I hope it's not too aggressive." said the yellow pegasus pony.

Twilight tapped her chin in thought, thinking about the game itself. A place where benders could show off their talents. As typically competitive as it sounded, Twilight was intrigued.

"Actually, I think this would be a great opportunity!" said the alicorn, voicing out her opinion to the others, "I've been reading some books about bending history and stances and it's absolutely fascinating! A pro-bending match sure sounds like the perfect opportunity to see individual bending skills in person, and to learn more about my new powers." the alicorn squealed with glee as she galloped in place.

The ponies had so far only seen a small demonstration of the art of bending itself from Korra. To them, it still seemed like a magical ability. The same way unicorns move object with their horns, Korra could move the water and earth with her hands. Her movements were so firm yet engaging to watch as well. If there was an entire sport dedicated to this 'magical' skill, it would most definitely be a good learning experience for them. They could only imagine how it would be like the sports back in Ponyville, thrilling but fun to watch.

"I would love to see real firebenders in action!" Spike said excitedly, "Maybe Korra can learn some new moves and she can show them to me" as he says this, Spike did some karate moves.

Rarity flipped her mane, "Normally, I don't do sports of any kind, but if they move with the same passion and grace as Korra does when she bends, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad."

"Me too." said Applejack, "Is there a game tonight?"

"Maybe we can go." Fluttershy added excitedly, growing just as fascinated with the ideas as the others, maybe it wouldn't be so aggressive after all.

"Is there a match tonight? Is there?!" Twilight asked Rainbow Dash, just as excitedly.

"Is there?!" Pinkie Pie added, also beaming with excitement. The group awaited for Rainbow's reply, but she lowered her ears in disappointment.

"Yeah, that's the thing...Tenzin won't let her go."

"What?!" Twily and Pinkie exclaimed, both backing away in shock.

"You couldn't have mentioned that five minutes ago?" said Spike in annoyance.

"Why not?" Twilight asked, feeling upset.

"Something about it being "a mockery of the noble tradition of bending"! Or something." said Rainbow as she mockingly mimicked Tenzin's voice. The ponies all lowered their ears in disappointment.

"Awww, that stinks!" said Pinkie Pie as she sadly slumped on the floor.

"And since she can't go…" Rainbow began to say,

"…We can't go." Applejack finished her sentence, "I guess pro-bending will just have to wait for another time."

"With Tenzin making the rules, there probably won't be another time." Spike said as he crossed his arms and sat on the ground mopping.

"I once saw those White Lotus fellows listening to something on the radio," Rarity said, "maybe it was a match."

"I guess we could always listen to it." Fluttershy said, trying to sound as enthusiastically as she could.

Rainbow Dash sat down in defeat, "Not as fun as watching though. Too bad, Korra sounded so excited."

The group of friends sat back down to finish eating their meals, while Twilight looked over to the pro-bending arena with anticipation. She wanted to see a pro-bending match just as much as they did. After all, what better way to understand Korra's world than to learn more about their unique, 'magic'.

(~)

Twilight knocked on Korra's door for the third time in a row, calling out to her stubborn friend. "Come on, Korra! Tenzin's waiting."

"I'm not coming out in this!" Korra said stubbornly through the door.

"Oh, come on. It's not so bad." Rarity said sweetly.

Korra let out a loud angry groan before walking out of her room. The Avatar was wearing a traditional airbending outfit with an annoyed pout. The outfit consisted of the traditional air nomad design and colors, orange and yellow. Her collar was upwards, colored in yellow with a red parka over the shirt, which was split at the front, a red sac, yellow pants and wearing the same boots she had on before, along with the annoying long sleeves.

Rarity crinkled her nose at the sight of the outfit, "Eh! On second thought, it is bad." being an expert on fashion, Rarity could tell in an instant that orange did not compliment well with Korra at all. The colors did not go with her skin tone or her stunning blue eyes. "Why does Tenzin even want you to wear that? There was nothing wrong with your old look."

"He thinks this will help me "get in touch" with my inner airbender." Korra used air quotes with the words 'get in touch' before pouting in annoyance.

"Well, I know something that might help.", with the glowing of her horn, Rarity magically rolled up the long orange sleeves, leaving Korra's toned arms bare. She levitate Korra's signature armband with water tribe markings on it and placed it on her right arm. The unicorn smiled in satisfaction, "Now there's the Korra touch it needs!"

"Thanks, Rarity." Korra scratched the pony's ear, making her smile.

Twilight took the lead and galloped ahead, "Come on. Let's make you an airbender!"

(~)

Korra, Twilight and Rarity walked beside Tenzin underneath a wooden shed outside. The two ponies marveled at the trees that passed by them and at the adorable flying ring-tailed lemurs that flew. The island was truly breathtaking, there were wide open spaces for the ponies to gallop freely, tall trees that served as wonderful shade, and the food they served was delicious, especially since the mares were all vegetarians. At the corner of her eye, Korra noticed the two looking around in wonder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Korra asked.

"Yes it is. My father build this whole place from top to bottom." Tenzin replied, sounding somewhat proudly and unknowingly prevented the two ponies from replying the question, which was actually aimed at them and not him.

"Actually, I was-"

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before."

As he mentioned this, Korra stopped on her tracks, Rarity and Twilight bumping into her legs in the process. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending-" to emphasize her point, she sticks out her tongue and blew a raspberry, "nothing." she said as she placed a hand on her hip.

Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke kindly, "That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient." he began to roll down her sleeves, covering her arm band, much to Rarity's annoyance. "Often the element that's the most difficult to for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra said sadly as she glanced to the ground.

Twilight flew up to her and playfully nudged her shoulder, "Hey, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. After all, _you're gifted and you are-_"

"Twilight! I appreciate the optimism but, I don't think now's the right time for a song."

The alicorn blushed while smiling sheepishly, "Sorry."

Tenzin looked at the two girls interacting with a skeptical look on his face. Despite the obvious that these ponies appeared to have the capacity to speak like normal humans when it came to Korra and even his children, he himself couldn't understand why he couldn't hear them as well. He simply decided to ignore it for now.

"Let's begin your first lesson." he said as he walked on ahead. Korra and the ponies shortly followed.

(~)

Korra and the ponies followed the airbender up the plate of stairs outside. As they neared the top they saw what appeared to be large gates with air symbols on them. Waiting for them were Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

Both Ikki and Pinkie were jumping and shouting excitedly, "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"

Korra looked curiously at the strange object. "What is that contraption?" she asked. She had never seen anything like this before. She wondered what her teacher had in mind.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending." Tenzin instructed.

Pinkie jumped happily, "Oh, he said fun!"

"He said, "_fundamental_" Pinkie Pie.", Jinora corrected.

"There's still the word "fun" in it!"

Tenzin looked at his eldest daughter, "Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?"

"The goal is to yield your way through the gates onto the other side without touching them." Jinora explained intelligently.

"Wow, somebody's been doing their homework." said Twilight, being very impressed by the young girl's knowledge beyond her years. She knew she found yet another kindred spirit, next to Korra.

"Seems easy enough" Korra said while smiling confidently.

Rainbow scoffed, "HA! You can make it through, no sweat!"

"Jinora forgot to say you got to make it through while the gates are spinning!" Ikki added, speaking very fast which was something she often did.

Tenzin stood in an airbending stance as he twisted and turned his hands and he thrusted them forwards, creating a powerful burst of air. His coat flapping in the wind as the gates began to spin around rapidly. This amazed the ponies, since it was the first them they've seen actual airbending.

"Wow…"

"Bending is cool!" Spike said, jumping up and down like an excitable little child.

Tenzin released a small leaf from his hand which them began to move swiftly through the gates. "The key is to be like the leaf." he instructed as the little piece of plant flew elegantly through the gates as if it were dancing.

"Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora decisively ran up to the gates, with her father following her with his gaze. The young airbender weaved her way through the ancient airbending tool with complete ease by moving in swift fluid motions, rapidly switching directions each time one of the spinning gates came near her. She moved just like…well, a leaf.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin instructed, "When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice."

The ponies watched in amazement at the way the young girl moved so gracefully through the contraption without a single problem. Once Jinora was out, the girls all stomped their hooves in applauds, while gazing in awe at the child's skills.

"Wow!"

"Amazin'!"

"Smashing!"

"Wonderful."

"Nice one, kid!"

Pinkie Pie held up a sign with a ten on it, "Ten out of ten!" she cheered.

Jinora unleashed a powerful wind to make the gates spin around rapidly once again. It was now Korra's turn to give it a try. The young Avatar looked on in determination.

"Let's do this."

"Good luck." said Fluttershy, encouragingly.

Rainbow Dash cheered, "Go get em, Korra!"

Decisively, Korra ran all full speed toward the gates, but the minute she stepped foot into the tool she let out a cry in pain. She was already colliding against the fist gate she encountered. She slammed right into the next one, and the next, and the next…and the next…and the next.

Tenzin and the ponies all grimaced in pain as they watched the poor girl struggle. After a couple of more hits to the side, and to her face, Korra was tossed out on her behind. Twilight tried her best to offer her friend some smart advice.

"Um, Korra maybe you should-", but Korra simply got back up, grunted and ran back into the gates to try again. Twilight frowned while rolling her eyes, "And there she goes." She knew that this was not going to be pretty.

The Avatar managed to avoid the first two gates but collided into the next one. This same routine continued for a while. Try as Korra may, she just kept on getting hit. Everywhere she turned it was, BAM!, SLAM! and OW!

"Oh! That's gonna leave a mark!" Pinkie Pie said as she winced at the sight.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora advised by calling out to her through cupped hands… right before Korra got hit again.

"AH!"

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki advised as she clenched her fists and motioning expensively.

"GAH!" Korra cried out as she got hit once again.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said while waving his arms in a strange, almost unrealistic fashion. Just as Korra got hit…again.

"OW!"

"Don't get frustrated!" Twilight called out, before wincing once Korra got hit again.

"I'm pretty sure that ship has already sailed." Spike pointed out, earning the usual annoyed glance from Twilight.

Finally, Korra got hit in the face one last time, the poor girl groaned in exhaustion and spun around on her own axis before falling on her back. She had two black eyes and could barely stand up. The ponies and Spike hovered over her, looking on in sympathy.

Rarity smiled awkwardly, "I, really thought you would get it that time, eh." she nervously chuckled.

"You okay there, hon?" Applejack asked sympathetically.

"Yeah. Nothing's broken. Just my pride."

"Well, it wasn't so bad, right girls?" Fluttershy asked hopefully. But even the ponies couldn't lie their way out of this one, and even if they could Korra wouldn't believe them. She knew she had messed up, the pain in her face and body were proof of that.

"It was only the first try." Twilight said, smiling encouragingly. "You'll be passing through those gates in no time at all."

"Glad you think so." Korra said, "Now could one of you hand me some ice, please?"

"I'll go get it!" Fluttershy quickly flew ahead inside to get Korra the ice while Tenzin sighed and shook his head disappointingly. This was not going to be easy.

(~)

"Airbend!" she stretched her hands forward, trying to unleash a blast of air from her hands at a newspaper with a picture of Lin Beifong….but nothing.

That night in the courtyard, Korra attempted to airbend at a newspaper with Lin's picture on it, which was sustained by a rope. The others sat beside Naga watching her progress, which so far wasn't going so well.

The Avatar grunted in frustration. "What is wrong with me? Airbend!" she stretched her arms forward again, but still nothing.

Naga, Spike and ponies all looked at her with concerned, until they noticed Korra's eye beginning twitch, which could only mean one thing...

"She's gonna blow! Again!" Spike shouted in panic before quickly hiding behind Naga's head.

Twilight immediately stood up and tried to get the Avatar to calm down. "Korra breath! Breath!"

Ever so slowly, Korra lowered her clenched fists and did the breathing exercise Twilight had taught her. For a moment, the young Avatar managed to calm herself, completely lowering her arms to her side and taking in the slow deep breaths. Once it seemed all was clear, Spike sighed in relief as she wiped away a drop of sweat from his brow.

"Wait for it!" Pinkie added with a smile.

After two seconds, Korra angrily firebended at the newspaper, burning it into a crisp, along with the rope it was hanging from. The girl then sighed as she placed her hands on her knees.

"Feel a little better?" Twilight asked.

"Almost." Korra stood up straight and did the breathing thing again, "Okay, _now_ I'm calm. Sorry about that." she said apologetically.

Twilight casually waved her hoof, "That's okay. I've exploded lots of times in the past so I understand."

Spike laughed, "Ha! Explode is right."

Twilight glared at the dragon's comment, and he slowly hid behind Naga's head once again. "At least you're willing to try and manage your anger. That shows a lot of promise." The princess said to the Avatar.

"Glad you think so." she replied, turning around to face them, "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh guys?"

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Rainbow said as she flew upwards to Korra, "I mean, why wouldn't you want to learn how to bend air? You'll be able to do these awesome air scooters the kids do, plus you can fly!" the cyan pegasus flew around the Avatar, leaving behind a rainbow streak as she did. "It would be so awesome if we could have flying races. Not that you'd ever beat me, of course." the pegasus smiled proudly.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Korra smiled cockily at the pegasus in return. One of the many things that made them such good friends was their equal competitive spirits. "Well, airbending aside, why don't we get back to another matter of business." Korra said as she squatted down to Twilight's level, "Like showing you how to master your firebending."

The alicorn blushed and scratched the back of her neck bashfully, "Oh, um. I don't know. I'm not even sure if I'll get all the moves correctly. Plus, ever since we met I haven't been able to get it to appear again."

"Don't worry. We'll learn as we go along."

Seeing the determination in Korra's eyes, the alicorn took in a deep breath and gained a look of determination, "Okay. Let's give it a try."

Korra straightened herself and took her stance, "Okay, the first thing you need to do, is don't be afraid."

Twilight's eyes widened a bit in surprise, "How did you know that I-?"

"I could tell you were scared to use fire on account of how dangerous it can be. And you're right. But there's more to it than that." Korra explained, "My teachers always taught me that fire is the element of power, consisting of the will to accomplish tasks and desires. Some people think firebending is fueled by hatred, rage and anger, and while it can be triggered by it sometimes, it's not always the true source of it. It comes from the very control of your breath, not just the physical size or strength."

Twilight was very impressed with Korra's wisdom with the element of fire. Having spent so many years training in the South Pole mastering the elements didn't go in vain.

"Here, let me show you." Korra took her stance and took in a strong deep breath. She felt the energy of fire within her. After a few seconds, she unleashed a powerful fire blast into the air from her fist, followed by a loud grunt. The flames diminished in mid air, as small specks of amber fell down in a stunning sparkly fashion. Rarity marveled at the beauty, not only was bending strong and power, it was beautiful too.

"Give it a try. Since you're a beginner, we'll start small." Korra said to the alicorn, "Just think of something you really want. Put all of your energy into it."

The princess nodded and did as Korra instructed. She closed her eyes and took in a strong deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Control your breathing. Feel the energy inside of you."

The alicorn kept her eyes closed, breathing slowly and deeply. Her horn began to glow as her closed eyes slightly squinted. She focused her energy into what she wanted, her desire, her thrive. Korra could feel the energy within the pony, and with a prod smile she said, "Now…let it go!"

Twilight stood up on two legs and rose her head up, her wings spread open, and a powerful magenta flame shoot right out from her horn and up into the sky. It diminished and fell all around in sparkling amber just as Korra's did. The ponies and Spike all clapped happily at what Twilight had accomplished.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash did three air flips while exclaiming happily at Twilight's amazing new skill.

"I…I don't believe it."

"I knew you could do it!" Korra exclaimed proudly.

"I did it! I firebended! Whoa!" then right out of her horn, came out another flame, that Korra quickly diminished by moving her arms in a circular motion. "Oops! Sorry!"

"That's okay, it's fine. But I think that's enough practice for tonight."

"Good idea."

"But wow, I've never seen power like that before."

"Well, I guess it just comes with having alicorn magic on the side. But that sensation was amazing. Now I know why fire of your favorite element, Korra."

"What were you thinking about that got you so pumped up?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I was just thinking about the times when I was determined to help my friends."

Korra smiled proudly as she placed her hands on her hips, "Twilight Sparkle, you are a true prodigy."

The alicorn blushed with a smile, "Well, I'm happy to have such a great teacher."

Then the ponies' ears perked up at the sound of static. The sound was coming from a side building of the temple, "Ladies and gentlemen I'm coming to you live from Republic City's pro-bending arena" they heard the voice from the radio say, "Where tonight, the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament."

Twilight gasped excitedly, "Is that a pro bending match?"

"You girls wanna go check it out?" Korra asked the ponies.

"Heck Yes!" the entire group replied in unison.

Korra, Spike and the ponies all gathered on top of the roof to listen to the pro bending game, for which a group of white lotus sentries were attentively listening to as well. The girls and dragon all sat together listening to the man describe the game in such vivid detail.

"Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Rainbow Dash was hovering over them the whole time, since she was too excited to even sit still. Twilight paid extra close attention to what the opponents did with their bending, even Rarity was intrigued by the game. Pinkie Pie had a soda hat on her head and was eating popcorn.

They all had excited looks on their faces as the announcer's voice became more and excited as he narrated the game. They especially were impressed by a particular player named Mako who the man describe to have 'moxie'. Their eyes widened with anticipation and excitement as the man narrated,

"Yomu is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-" Suddenly the radio shut off. The girls' excited expressions changed to horrific disappointment

"Hey!" cried Rainbow Dash, "What gives?"

"Korra, come down here please!"

Their expressions changed from 'horrific disappointment' to 'were dead' looks when they heard Tenzin's voice. He did not sound at all to happy.

"Busted." said Applejack, her ears lowering in the process.

"You guys stay here." Korra tells them before lowering herself down, surprising the sentries in the process, while the ponies and Spike listened from above.

"You shut it off at the best part!"

"I already told you, I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Twilight scoffed, "Nonsense?!" she asked irritatedly.

"But it's their radio" said Korra, "and technically you said I couldn't watch a match you didn't say anything about listening to one."

Rainbow and Fluttershy hoof bump at Korra's cleverness.

"You know what I meant. And anyway, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

With a wave of his cape, Tenzin leaves. Once he left, Korra simply stood there with an unamused look on her face. She didn't even need to turn her head to say, "Cost is clear, you guys!" The ponies and dragon all jumped down.

"What's his problem?" asked Applejack "The sport aint that bad"

Rarity nodded in agreement, "Even I have to admit it does have a very dynamic and thrilling appeal to it, and I'm often against anything sports related."

"I just don't understand him sometimes." Korra said, "But he's right, it is late. Let's go get some sleep."

(~)

The next day Korra and Tenzin were meditating alongside his children underneath a gazebo near a cliffside. The others watched from a safe distance and Fluttershy looked at them curiously, "What do you think they're doing?' she asked

"They're meditating." Twilight answered, "Tenzin says it's suppose to help Korra with her spiritual enlightenment."

"That must be torture for her." Rainbow added, "Just sitting around doing nothing? How is that suppose to help?"

"Well, Tenzin is the master, he's got to know what he's doin'" said Applejack.

"I still find it boring." said the pegasus.

"It's suppose to help her get in touch with her spiritual self." said Twilight, "Maybe I'll give it a try."

"Me too" said Fluttershy. The two ponies walked over to Korra to give this meditation thing a go.

"You go ahead, I'll probably blow her concentration." Rainbow Dash said, "And I'm starting to think I'm Tenzin's least favorite pony right now."

"Well you did flare your nostrils at him." Rarity pointed out.

"He wanted us to eat from the floor!"

"I didn't say it wasn't for a good reason."

Korra was having serious trouble concentrating. Meditation was so boring, she couldn't do anything. All she had to do was sit still. This was torture for someone as restless as herself. She then sensed somebody-or somepony-approach her. Korra opened her eyes and saw Twilight and Fluttershy sitting beside her.

"Twilight, Fluttershy what are you doing here?"

"Moral support," said the alicorn.

"Korra, no pets allowed during meditation." Tenzin ordered, making Twilight pout in annoyance.

"Come on Tenzin. They won't be any trouble" Korra said.

Tenzin sighed in defeat, "Alright." he said before returning to his meditation.

"How's it going so far?" Twilight asked in a slight whisper.

"Not that great." Korra replied sadly, "I think I'm doing it wrong."

"There's nothing to do." said Tenzin, believing she was talking to him, "Let your mind and spirit go free. For air is the element of freedom."

At the mention of this, Korra couldn't help but chuckle. Tenzin was unamused by this reaction. "Is something...funny?"

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't let me listen to the radio? And forget about leaving this island."

"Please Korra. Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully."

Korra and the two ponies looked at the young boy who really was in a peaceful state…while snoring and blowing nose bubbles. And drooling.

"Actually, I think he's a sleep."

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down"

"Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me" Korra said rather impatiently.

"I know you're frustrated but give it time. Eventually, it'll just click"

Twilight smiled at her friend for reassurance, "He's right you know. Just relax and don't think too much."

Korra decided to listen to Twilight and gave meditating another try. If Twilight could master fire power in one night, then maybe Korra could get the hang of this meditation business. Twilight and Fluttershy both sat up, placed their front hooves together and started to meditate alongside Korra.

Two seconds latter…

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." said Korra, just about ready to give up.

"Give it another try." Twilight insisted while opening one eye.

Korra groaned in annoyance, "Fine." she said before returning back to her attempts at meditation.

At first, all was calm, until Twilight's horn began to instinctively glow, surrounding Tenzin in a sparkly magenta outline aura. At first he was oblivious to it, until he realized he was literally weightless. He opened his eyes and gasped to see that he was levitating a few feet up in the air.

"Hey, hey! Whoa!"

Korra and the ponies opened their eyes and the Avatar started to laugh at the scene. "Korra! Tell your friend to stop this right now!" Tenzin demanded while trying to reach the ground with his hands, which made it appear more as if he were trying to grab hold of something.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm sorry Tenzin! Twilight!"

"Sorry!" the alicorn awkwardly placed him back down. The alicorn blushed in embarrassment, "Force of habit. Won't happen again."

Tenzin glared angrily at the pony.

"Oh, come on Tenzin, where's your sense of humor?" Korra asked in between laughs. Tenzin simply sighed before returning to his position and they all tried to meditate once more.

All that was heard was the sound of the gentle ocean breeze…

"GAH! _How long has it been already?!_" Twilight shouted as she ruffled her mane.

"Five seconds" Korra answered blankly.

Twilight sighed in defeat and lowered her brows. "Yeah, even I can't do this."

"Want some lychee juice?"

"Sure."

"Let's go."

The two girls stood up and walked away, much to Tenzin's annoyance."Korra! The meditation's not over yet" he said sternly, but Korra simply ignored him as she and Twilight kept on walking. This girl was seriously being difficult, Tenzin thought.

"Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki asked sweetly.

"No."

He then arched an eyebrow at Fluttershy. Unlike Korra and Twilight, Fluttershy was perfectly calm, but once she realized she was the only pony left she figured there was no need for her to stay. That and Tenzin's serious demeanor really frightened her. She nervously got up and started to back away.

"Um, I think I'll just let you continue. Bye."

(~)

"Man, that mediation stuff is so boring." Korra said after taking a sip of her drink. She and Twilight were sipping their juice inside the kitchen. "I gotta say Twi, I was pretty surprised you didn't last long. I thought meditation would be a breeze for you."

"Honestly, I kind of thought so too. Normally I don't mind a little peace and quiet or staying still in one place but I guess my mediation revolves more around reading and doing magic rather than sitting around with my eyes closed doing absolutely _nothing!_" she said the last word in mid groan. She arched an eyebrow when she heard Korra giggle.

"Now I know why firebending came so easily for you." Korra said, "You've got a fiery side, Twily."

"What? I do not!" the pony protested, earning a smug smile from the Avatar and the alicorn lowered her ears in embarrassment. "Okay, I see your point."

"There you are," said Applejack as she and the others entered the kitchen, "Tenzin's wonderin' if you're gonna come back."

"Not gonna happen." Korra said sternly while crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

Rarity looked at her with sympathy, "Korra, I understand it's not easy for somebody as restless as you to be trying these new kinds of methods, but if you want to become a full pledged Avatar you need to make sacrifices."

Rainbow looked at her surprised, "Wow! When did you get so wise?"

"I can recognize passion and determination when I see it." Rarity said while placing her hoof over her heart and speaking in a dramatic fashion, "I understand it's frustrating when things don't go the way you want but with a little time and inspiration you will become a fabulous master in no time."

"I see where you're coming from Rare." Korra said as she placed her empty cup on the table, "I want to be able to airbend, really, but I'm just not feeling it. I wish I could find something that will really help me get the hang of it. Or at the very least give me a boost to start off."

"You're not feeling the inspiration yet, darling."

Korra heard music fill the air as Rarity batted her pretty eyelashes at the Avatar while smiling excitedly. Korra knew what this meant.

"Go ahead."

The white unicorn opened her mouth as her beautiful voice filled the room.

_**(This song is a parody of "The Perfect Slumber Party" from Sofia the First)**_

_A little inspiration _

_Is best explained to sing _

_Because a Little inspiration _

_Really is a funny thing_

_It kind of has a mind of its own _

_It doesn't come when it's forced _

_Cause a little inspiration_

_Comes when it's needed most_

Before long, the rest of the Mane Six joined in the song as well.

**Rainbow,**

_It could be up high_

**Fluttershy,**

_Or down bellow_

**Twilight, **

_Just close your eyes and-_

**Rainbow &amp; Rarity &amp; Twilight,**

-_Go with the flow_

**Twilight,**

_And when it's not even on your mind you'll start to feel it grow_

As Twilight sang the final note, she magically changed Korra's outfit back to her original one, much to the Avatar's satisfaction_._

**Ponies,**

_Just a little inspiration_

**Twilight,**

_It just takes a little time_

_So don't force it in, don't throw a fit, you'll find the right fit_

**Ponies,**

_The right fit_

**Twilight,**

_Inspiration takes its time_

They all walked outside into the fresh air as Korra danced across the yard filled with trees.

**Korra;**

_A little inspiration _

_Though I'm not sure I'll find it here_

_Perhaps my inspiration _

_Could be found somewhere else near_

The Avatar began climbing the trees of the island as she continued to sing.

_A stroll in the spark _

_Or climbing a tree _

_Or watching pro benders fight in groups of three_

She unleashed a beautiful fire blast up into the air, releasing golden sparkles all around the ponies. Rarity admired the way they made her mane shine.

_Showing bending flare without a care _

_Now that sounds like freedom to me_

The Avatar lied on the grass, a blissful smile on her face while the ponies all got the same great idea.

**Twilight,**

"Well, in that case."

_Just a little inspiration_

_Although it might be kind of insane. _

_It's worth the risk _

_We must act quick _

_If we want it to click_

**Ponies, **

_Want it to click_

**Twilight, **

_The inspiration's gonna sink in_

**Korra,**

_First we gotta get in_

**AppleJack,**

_We will if we sneak in_

**Korra,**

_You sure you want in?_

**Rarity,**

_For a little inspiration, it's worth the risk_

**Pinkie,**

_So count us all in_

Korra got up and they all looked at the pro-bending arena as they all shared the same mischievous grins,

**Korra,**

_Then let the games begin_

**Twilight,**

"Tonight!"

With matching grins, the two friends a fist/hoof pumped. Tonight, they were gonna sneak into the pro-bending arena!

**Spike, **

"This won't end well"

(~)

Latter that night Korra and the ponies looked out the window of Korra's room. They saw one of the white lotus sentries on guard. Man how Korra hated having them around to watch her.

"How can you stand having those guys watch your every move all the time?" Rainbow asked the Avatar.

"I don't. It's been like that practically my whole life."

"No wonder you've done this before" said Spike as he popped his head near the opening of the window, looking down at the guard. Korra lowered his head down and turned to the others.

"Follow my lead, and keep quiet."

Then, to their surprise, dramatic spy music plays as Pinkie Pie lowered down from the ceiling using an extension cord while wearing a full body black spy jumpsuit. She did a backflip and lands on the floor striking a sneaky pose.

"Let's do this"

The others all looked at her with skeptical looks, "Pinkie Pie, what are you doing?" Korra asked. the Pony reverted back to her happy-go-lucky self.

"What? This is me being sneaky!"

"Honey, lose the suit." The Avatar kindly tells her, making Pinkie sigh sadly.

Once the sentry was gone from sight, Korra jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground of the courtyard while the ponies all quietly flew down. Rainbow was carrying Rarity, Fluttershy was carrying Applejack, Twilight was carrying Pinkie Pie and Spike was riding on Korra's shoulder. Korra nodded to the girls as she ran towards the cliff. Spike looked at her with worry.

"Ah, Korra, please don't tell me you're gonna-"

"Hold your breath."

"Oh, no you are! AHHHH!" Spike screamed as Korra jumped off the cliff. With a swipe of her arms, she waterbended the water upwards as she dove right in. With Spike clinging to her, Korra elegantly swam across the bay all the way to the arena with the ponies flying above the water. They could see her diving beneath the waves.

"She. Is. So. Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly in a half whisper, her eyes sparkling.

(~)

The arena was brightly lit as light shined all around it. Tonight was a big night for many pro-benders, especially for those who wanted a shot at the Championship tournament.

The Arena was a colossal, glass-domed structure located on a small peninsula; a narrow path connected the building entrance to the mainland. As a testament to the sport's popularity, the arena's exterior had a golden appearance and was lit at night. The building consisted of a rather rectangular structure with four tall pillars at each corner and a quaint entrance in the side facing the city. Most of the arena sat underneath an intricate glass-dome ceiling. Two inlets came out from the sides of the main platform to support the building over the sea; two pavilions were located at their ends.

Inside the gym of the building, a young man with spiky jet black hair, amber eyes and a pale complexion was waiting impatiently for his teammates. He was wearing a pro-bender's uniform consisting of mostly red and white colors and a red sash around his waist, depicting the color of his element, which was fire. Finally, one of his teammates entered the gym.

"Finally, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, big bro, had a run in with some fans. You know how it is." the young man said rather smugly. How he loved having girls fawn all over him. His older brother face palmed himself as he made his way out.

"Honestly, Bolin. When are you gonna grow up and start using your head?"

His younger brother crossed his arms and pouted, "When are you going to lighten up and have a heart?"

"When people start bursting into musical song at random." the amber eyed man said with bitter sarcasm. He had no time for silly games.

(~)

Korra rose from the water, Spike still clinging to her back. The little dragon had a fish in his mouth, its tail wiggling, before immediately spitting it out and stuck out his tongue in disgust. The ponies hovered near Korra and Spike and spotted an open window several meters above them. They had finally reached the arena.

"There's an opening." said Twilight, "We'll meet you up there" she and the others flew upwards, into the window and landed safely inside the building. Korra used a water spout to elevate her and Spike towards the window, and they landed inside near the ponies. Korra rapidly spun round to dry herself off. Spike was still clinging on to her shoulder, shaking in fear and shock.

"Spike, you can let go now" Korra said. But the dragon didn't let go, he was still rather paralyzed.

"I got it," Rainbow Dash yanked the little dragon off the avatar and placed him back down. Spike was still shaking. Applejack took hold of him, and shook him really, really fast. Once she stopped, his irises were rolling in his eyeballs, he held his head in place to make them stop.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Come on. Let's check this place out" said Korra as she walked through the halls of the building with the ponies and dragon close behind. The building was just as large inside as it was outside. Korra stopped in front of the entrance of a large room, entirely filled with exercise equipment. Spike and the ponies marveled at the strange contraptions and the largeness of the area. Korra's eyes shimmered and the others walked inside. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in amazement as she flew all around the room, leaving a rainbow trail behind as she did.

"Wow, look at all of this stuff!"

"Are these the exercise equipment they use?" Twilight asked as she placed her hoof on one of the weight lifters,

"Yep. This place is incredible." Korra replied, her eyes studying every inch of the place.

Rarity inspected the room and crinkled her nose in a somewhat, unimpressed manner. "If you ask me it could use at least a splash of color." she then began sniffing the air before sticking out her tongue out in disgust, "And would it kill them to put out some air fresheners, or something? It reeks of sweat and musk." she tried to fan the smell away with her hoof.

"Hey!"

The ponies all jumped in surprise when they saw an angry elderly looking man approach them. He was wearing gym-like clothes and carried a very unwelcoming expression, "What are you doing in my gym?"

Fluttershy quickly hid behind Korra's back while Spike hid behind her legs. The other ponies all stood beside Korra getting into defensive stances.

"And what are you doing bringing pets in here?" the man pointed to the ponies.

"Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost" Korra said innocently, though she didn't sound at all too convincing.

Spike face palmed himself in response, "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Ah, the old "I had to pee" excuse. You know what I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying, I-" The man was jolted back when Rainbow Dash gained up on him, flapping her wings so they were face to face, and she growled angrily at him, telling him to back off. "Hey, would you keep your mangy pets under control!" Toza ordered.

Korra yanked on Rainbow's tail and pulled her back, "I am so sorry! She didn't mean it!"

"Yeah I did." Rainbow said bluntly.

"Not helping!" Korra said angrily through her clenched teeth.

"That's it! I'm taking you and your little troublemaking animals to security!"

"No, wait!"

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

The group of friends turned their heads towards the entrance, where a young man wearing a pro-bender's uniform suddenly walked in. He looked near Korra's age with black hair, green eyes and a friendly smile.

"You know him?" Fluttershy asked Korra in a whisper from behind her back.

"No, but play along anyway." she whispered back.

The young man smiled charmingly at the elderly man, who looked at the two teen annoyed. "It's all right Toza, she's with me."

"Yep, I'm with him." Korra replied with a happy smile.

"So you see, we're together."

Korra was slightly startled by his words. She didn't want this man to get the wrong impression on them. Besides, Korra wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment, and she certainly did not want this guy to think otherwise.

"Well not "together" together, more like friends." She pointed out somewhat awkwardly. The young man's eyes widened, realizing what his words might have meant to her. The last thing he wanted to do was to make this nice, and actually pretty attractive, young woman feel uncomfortable, or that he was some kind of a player.

"Right, friends no I didn't mean to imply." he said, almost as awkwardly.

"Oh, you implied it." Korra pointed out.

Ponies nodded in agreement, "Aha."

But Toza was not buying this. "Yeah well those little miscreants shouldn't be in here either." he said angrily while pointing at the creatures, "No pets allowed!" Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at the man, and Korra stepped forward.

"I apologies for that." Korra said, "They're just really protective. But please don't send them out."

"Yeah, they're perfectly trained." the boy assured before whispering to Korra, "They are trained, right?"

Korra simply smiled confidently, "Watch this. Ladies. And Spike." the avatar snapped her fingers, and all six ponies and Spike stood perfectly still in front of Toza while wearing happy/cocky grins. Korra winked at them and they winked back. The boy arched an eyebrow in curiosity. What was this girl planing?

"Sit!"

To the boy's amazement, they all sat down, obeying Korra's command without complaints. Rainbow Dash and Rarity silently snickered for they knew perfectly well what Korra was really doing.

"Back flips." Korra commanded again. They did as she said and did back flips with ease. Toza arched an eyebrow as he watched.

"Cute eyes and pouty lips." she commanded again. They all put on cute adorable eyes and made pouty lips with their ears lowered.

The boy pressed his right hand over his heart, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "Awwww."

"Now air flips."

The boy looked at her curiously, "Air what, now?"

His jaw dropped as he witnessed Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle suddenly spread out their wings and did amazing aerial acrobatics in mid air. They twirled, they zigged and they zagged all in perfect and elegant synchronization. Twilight and Fluttershy held hooves as they spun around upwards and strike a pose in mid air while Rainbow Dash created a rainbow heart shape as she flew around. Finally, they landed perfectly in front of Toza and they bowed.

"All right, I'll admit that is impressive." the man confessed. The ponies all smiled with anticipation, hoping he would change his mind. Finally Toza gave in. "Fine, just go already. I've got work to do." he said as he walked off and started lifting up barbells with his earthbending.

The young man stood aside, allowing Korra and the ponies to walk out first, "Right this way ladies" Spike huffed at this. "Oh, and sir" the boy added.

"Why thank you." Korra said before whispering, "Seriously, thanks."

As they left, Rainbow Dash took one last look at Toza and blew a raspberry at him. But the moment Toza turned around, the fast flying pegasus was already gone.

(~)

"So I've never seen you around here before" the boy asked the Avatar as they walked down the halls.

"This is our first time at the pro bending arena."

"So you take these little cuties with you everywhere?" he asked while squatting down to the ponies level. He had never seen anything more adorable in his life…other than his fire ferret.

"You might say that."

Pinkie Pie jumped happily in front of the boy, "Thanks again for helping us back there. That guy was one sour puss."

Suddenly, the boy blinked twice before his eyes widened and screamed, _"AAAHHHHH!"_ he backed up against the wall, fear and shock perfectly evident on his face. His eyes were large in size.

Korra looked at him with concern, "What?"

"Did-Did she just….talk?" he said the last word in a squeaky voice. The ponies all gasped and Korra looked at the boy with a surprised face.

"Wait, you can hear them too?!"

While still in shock, he nodded his head. Pinkie Pie gleamed at this, "Awesome! A new friend! My name's Pinkie Pie, I just know where're gonna be the best of the bestest bestest friends!

"Um. Me...too?" he responded unsurely.

Korra grabbed the hopping pink pony in mid air and lowered her down, "Take it easy there Pink, the poor guy is already in complete shock."

Twilight walked up to the boy, who was still has his back pressed against the wall, "This is unbelievable. Now there's another person who knows we can talk?"

"Wait, did Toza hear them?" he asked.

Korra shook her head, "No. Apparently not everybody can. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else about this" she kneeled down and the ponies all stood next to her, Korra placed her arms around Pinkie Pie and Applejack. "If anybody found out just how special they really are, who knows what they will do to them."

The young man looked at Korra's face; it was plainly obvious she deeply cared about these ponies. He also looked at the ponies and their sad, hopeful, and super adorable faces. He slowly backed away from the wall and smiled, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Promise" he said while raising his hand as a sure sign of his word.

Korra and the girls all smiled happily, "Oh, thank you so much!"

Rainbow the flew up near him, "Okay, so now you know we can talk, we're all good so…" she flew even closer to his face, gleaming with excitement, "About that pro bending match?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Right this way."

The young man opened the doors into a place that looked like a balcony locker room as Korra and her friends all walked inside. "What do ya think? Best seats in the house, hu?"

Korra, the ponies and Spike felt their eyes would pop right out of their heads….

"Whoa!"

They saw the interior of the arena, the whole stadium was full of cheering fans. The playing field consisted of a ring and a water pit. The pro-bending ring was the platform where the teams competed in matches. It was separated into two equal sides, one red and one blue, each one split into three zones. The entire ring was located at the center of the arena. Raised at the considerable height, the ring was supported by thick piles that erected it of a water pit beneath it. In addition, twenty-one small discs made of earth were available on each side for earthbenders to utilize during competition. The playing field also had several mobile platforms that allowed players to enter the ring. The playing field also had several platforms that allowed players to enter the ring. High above it all, was a large glass rounded channeler that lit up the whole room. Rarity's eyes shimmered at how the golden lights reflected off of the walls, illuminating the colors of the glass dome high above. If it weren't for the bleacher seats or the ring below and pool of water, this place would have made a stunning ballroom. The unicorn awed in wonder. Each of the girls and Spike found something to be amazed with.

"This is even more amazing than I imagined" Korra said breathily.

"It's so big!" Spike said in wonder.

Twilight's eyes sparkled, "You could fit half of Ponyville in here!"

"I just love the interior designs!" Rarity said with wonder, her big blue eyes sparkling. "The gold colors, the breathtaking glass high above! It's-there are no words!"

"Glad you guys like it. Name's Bolin by the way."

"Korra" the Avatar introduced herself, while still admiring the scenery. While they admired the place, two more boys entered, and one called out to their new friend.

"Psst, Bolin!"

Spike's ear twitched once he heard another person's voice from behind them. Bolin walked towards his caller. Out of curiosity, Spike Followed his new human friend. He saw Bolin talking to a tall guy with a brooding looking face. He had picky black hair and amber colored eyes. He looked a bit older than Bolin, maybe by one or two years.

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches." said the guy as he placed on his pro-bending gloves, which he took out of his locker. "Get her out of-" the taller guy then noticed Spike looking up at him with a serious look on his face. The young man arched an eyebrow at the strange creature. "What is that?"

Bolin looked down, noticing Spike's presence, "Oh, yeah. These are her, um…" Spike made a 'cutting neck' gesture telling Bolin to not tell him the whole truth, "They are her, special pets!" he said rather quickly.

"Well get them out of here too." the taller boy said sternly and Spike growled at him in response. Just who does he think he is?

"Ah come on Mako. Look, I kind of promised them they could stay, but man, I've got a good feeling about this girl, there's something special about her I know it! And believe me, her friends are just as special."

Spike quickly ran back to Korra and she instinctively picked him up in her arms, something the little dragon had really come to enjoy. Bolin introduced them, "Korra, I would like for you to meet my big brother, Mako"

The ponies all instantly recognized the name, "Wait, Mako?" Rainbow asked.

Korra recognize it was well, "Mako? Wow, I heard you playing on the radio" she said excitedly and offered him her hand to shake. But Mako simply ignored her and walked by as he placed on his helmet.

"Come on Bolin, we're up."

"Or, I could just meet him latter." Korra said in half-disappointed.

"Sorry, my brother gets real focused before a match."

Rarity scoffed at Mako's direction, "Pro-bending star or not, nobody treats a lady like that!" she said to herself. The unicorn then looked down at the boy's feet and smiled mischievously. She slightly hid behind the other girls and inconspicuously began using her magic. All of a sudden, Mako's feet gained a slightly bluish glow and they started to move against his will.

"Hey, what the-"

Rarity then proceeded to take off Korra's top hair tie, making it look as if it slipped from her head. "Hey! What gives?", Korra lowered down to get it while Rarity forced Mako to walk back toward her. The young man was completely dumbfounded as to what the heck was going on. It was like his feet were possessed. To his relief, he finally stopped and gained control over his feet, at the very moment the avatar stood back up…

Mako's eyes widen when he saw Korra removing strands of hair from her face, which almost looked as if she was flipping her hair, which flowed down her shoulders like a chocolate river. The light framed her tanned face and her blue eyes shimmered like crystal blue orbs and her smile was dazzling and adorable.

"Uh…" was all that came out of Mako's mouth. Rarity smiled in satisfaction at the way he looked at Korra, who remained completely unfazed. Korra arched an eyebrow at the boy's sudden change in attitude. First he was rude and now he was mute. Korra simply shook it off.

"Well, like I said before, I heard you play on the radio. You were really amazing. I'm Korra."

She offered him her hand to shake. This time Mako takes it, "Oh, um nice to meet you."

Korra smiled politely and Mako almost smiled. Spike, who was still in Korra's arms, arced an eyebrow at this. The ponies all watched the scene, some smiled while some arched an eyebrow. Mako noticed Korra's bright blue eyes shimmering in the light. It was a stunning sight. But then, he snapped himself awake. "Uh, yeah well, c-come on Bolin." he walked away again, but a tint of blush was evident on his face.

"Ooookay. That was a little random." said Korra

"Well, wish me luck." said Bolin as she placed on his helmet, "Not that I'll need it" he joined his brother and other teammate onto the ring.

"Good luck. Knock em out!" Korra encouraged while striking a fist in the air. She looked at Rarity with a serious glare.

"What?"

"What did I say about using magic?" Korra said sternly with her free hand on her hip, the other arm holding Spike.

"Well, I couldn't let that boy be so rude to you. The one thing I really can't stand is rudeness."

"What about dirt?" Applejack added

"And split ends?" added Fluttershy

"And bad mane days?" added Rainbow Dash.

"And bad breath?" added Twilight

"And burping?" added Pinkie

"And forgetting to put on mascara?" added Korra

"What's your point?" Rarity asked, "Besides, nobody saw anything."

Korra rolled her eyes as she placed Spike on the rail so he could watch the game and Korra placed back her hair tie, "Though I don't understand why you had to let my hair down to-Wait a minute!"

"Uhhhhh, oh, look the game's starting!" Rarity said quickly to avoid the subject, but Korra crossed her arms, even though it had only been a few days, she already knew the unicorn well enough. And what she was capable of doing.

"Rarity, please. The last thing I need is you finding me some 'boyfriend'."

"I wasn't trying to, I just wanted him to see how dazzling you really are so he'd think twice about being rude to you. And what's wrong if he finds you attractive? It's not a crime."

Korra simply chuckled and stroked the pony's mane, "I appreciate it, but it's not necessary. Besides, that Mako guy is soooooo not my type."

"That's not the impression we got when you heard him on the radio.." Fluttershy said in a somewhat musical tone while smirking. Korra nervously fiddled with a piece of her hair.

"Uhhhhhhh" Just then, a spotlight fell onto the stage, "Oh, look the game's starting!"

They all drew their attention to the ring, as the announcer spoke, "Introooooooducing, the Fire Ferrets!"

The whole stadium burst into a loud applauds as Mako, Bolin and their third team member waved to the adoring crowd from the platform that slowly took them to the ring. Bolin, especially enjoyed the screams he received from his fangirls.

"Aaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaah!"

The ponies simply rolled their eyes at this.

"The rookie Ferrets came out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season." said the announcer, "But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks."

Korra, Spike and the ponies all watched excitedly. Applejack and Pinkie Pie sat on the railings, as did Spike while Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew beside Korra. Even Rarity was intrigued by this. Twilight Sparkle kept her eyes focused, ready to learn all she could about bending.

The bell sounded which signaled the start of the match:

Bolin was already ducking under a fire blast from the opposing team's firebender while Mako fired one himself at the opponent. Bolin rose an earth disk and kicked it to his opponent, who then destroyed the disk with a fire arc and shoots another fire attack, for which the Ferret's waterbender, Hasook, avoided by diving to the ground.

"Wow! That was close" said Rainbow Dash, her wings flapping excitedly.

Hasook used his water to block a fire blast but ended up sliding backwards and lands on the ground due to the powerful blast. He pulled up more water and blasted at the other team, but the earthbender cartwheeled out of the way in time.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him,-" He rose up an earth disk and kicked it in Mako's direction, but the young firebender calmly moved out of the way. "-while Mako shows off his trademark, "cool under fire" style!"

Mako easily avoided both the earth disk and an incoming fire blast and then retaliated with two fire blasts at the opposing team, while also avoiding an incoming water bullet, followed by another earth disk.

"Holy guacamole!" Spike said excitedly, "Did you see that? That guy is awesome!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, he's okay I guess."

As Mako shot another fire blast sat the earthbender, Twilight, Rainbow and Korra all watched with excited smiles and their eyes sparkling with glee. The alicorn had never seen anything like this before; each bender moved with such passion and strength and agility. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Twilight was especially impressed by Mako's firebending. Korra was right before, fire was so much more than just raw power. It was somewhat symbolic of 'burning passion' and thrive for one's goals. She now fully understood the purpose of it.

The opposing firebender and waterbender both moved in front of Mako's incoming attack and the waterbender shoot a water bullet at Hasook and Bolin, knocking them backwards into zone two.

"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" said the announcer.

Bolin and Hasook quickly scrambled on their feet while Mako directed his attention to the opposing benders. Korra and the ponies watched nervously for it seemed the Fire Ferrets were going to lose. Korra clutched her hair while Twilight was also biting on her mane in despair. Rainbow Dash was biting her hooves.

Mako jumped up and spun around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding the earth disk and fire attack that was coming right at him, before landing perfectly on the ground and flipped to avoid another incoming fire attack, unfortunately he wasn't fully prepared for the earth disk that came at him and hit him square in the chest. The impact caused Mako to be pushed back, having his foot pass zone one. The line lit up red as the horn blew.

"Mako's over the line!" said the announcer. The firebender mentally slapped himself at this mistake.

"The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

"Come on, Ferrets!" Both Korra and Rainbow Dash shouted at the same time, while Korra rose her fist into the air for encouragement.

The opposing waterbender shot a water bullet at Mako but his brother quickly came in and blocked the attack with an earth disk, giving Mako the chance to jump and unleash a fire kick at the waterbender, but the opponent jumped over the blast. The opposing earthbender threw an earth disk at Hasook and the boy was knocked back to zone three.

Mako jumped over another incoming water attack, for which in response, stroked his teammate Hasook, followed by another water attack and earth disk which pushed him over the rim. The young man fell into the water.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!"

Meanwhile, the two brothers dodged the earth and water attacks, Bolin rose an earth disk to shield himself against the water blasts but the impacted pushed him back to zone three. Mako landed in the third zone just when the bell rang, signaling the end of the sound.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

The opposing team cheered for their victory, while Mako angrily glared at Hasook, who had finally joined them. This guy was no help to them.

Both teams stood in their fighting stances as the bell sounded, signaling the start of round two. Each player unleashed a powerful attack of their respective elements, forcing the Fire Ferrets back into zone two.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advantage!"

The Tigerdillo's earthbender threw a disk at Hasook who blocked it with his waterbending, while both Mako and Bolin attacked the opposing team. Bolin was then knocked by an earth disk by the other earthbender while Mako was punched by two fire blasts and Hasook send two water arcs at the Tigerdillos. Their earthbender was knocked to the ground. The bell rang, signaling the end of round two,

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!"

While Bolin and Hasook celebrated, Mako didn't look at all to happy. They could have easily lost, but lady luck appeared to be on their side tonight. As the announcer continued to speak, the young firebender suddenly had the urge to look up at the balcony of the locker room. Where Korra and the ponies watched with anticipation. Mako noticed Korra again. He felt his heart skip a beat, but he quickly shook off those thoughts. He had a match to concentrate on. Korra looked at Mako curiously, why was he looking at her and her friends just now?

"I think somebody likes you;" Rainbow Dash said with a sly grin and nudging Korra's arm. The Avatar simply shook her hoof away, scoffing at the idea.

The bell rang again and both teams wasted no time to unleash their attacks. The Tigerdillo waterbender aimed water at Hasook who tumbled out of the way and ran to avoid another attack. Mako destroyed an incoming earth disk with a fire blast as Hasook shoot his water bullet, but just as Bolin himself launched an earth disk, Hasook was hit by a water blast and crashed into Bolin. The two ended up on the floor. While they were down, the Tigerdillo earthbender attacked with an earth disk and the two benders fell into the waters below. Just when the buzzer sounded.

Korra and the ponies all clenched their heads, while others bit their hooves, in despair, "Oh, no!" It was all up to Mako now. He quickly ducked under a water blast and easily avoided three fire blasts as well as two earth disks.

"Come on Mako! Show em some real Firepower!" Spike shouted while waving his fists into the air.

Despite the incoming attacks, Mako was unresponsive as he stood at the rim of zone three. The young man panted while remaining in his fighting stance. Fluttershy was covering her eyes, "I can't watch" she said fearfully. Twilight and Rainbow were both biting their hooves, Applejack bit into her hat, Pinkie Pie and Rarity both pulled their manes in suspense, as Korra did with her pony tails. The announcer's voice, only intensified the suspense.

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seemed his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!"

Finally, Mako unleashed a fire blast which vaporized an incoming water bullet which made contact with the opposing waterbender. The bender was knocked off the playing field. Mako continued shooting multiple fire blasts.

"And his plan is working!"

Korra and the ponies cheered for him from the sidelines. Even Rarity was cheering loudly, the unicorn briefly stopped, and blushed in embarrassment.

Mako continued unleashing his fire blasts at the opposing team's firebender. He was then knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and fell into the water. Mako kept attacking the Togerdillo earthbender as his fire destroyed his earth disks, covering the field in dust. Mako emerges from the smoke and unleashed a fire blast which knocked his opponent straight into the water.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

The entire stadium went wild with cheers and applauds for the Fire Ferrets. Spike and the ponies all jumped and cheered happily for their victory. Pinkie Pie even blew on a party horn and had pom poms on her hooves.

Korra watched wide eyed as Mako removed his helmet. Despite their victory he still wore a serious face. The young woman was totally enchanted by the Fire Ferret's performance…but she was even more impressed with Mako. She had never seen anyone with such power and fire. She kept on smiling broadly, not taking her eyes off of him.

Rainbow Dash began to fly around the locker room, leaving a rainbow trail around the locker room, "Best. Sport. EVER!"

"Even I must admit, they are quite dazzling." Rarity confessed, "Their uniforms could use a few modifications but none the less, not so bad."

"This is amazing." Twilight's eyes sparkled as she leaned against the rails while looking down at the ring, her wings flapping excitedly, "The way they move their bodies into the same synchronization of their elements, the fully stable and tactically adequate attacks. Their intense focus, quick thinking. I know it's not exactly magic but it's still just as amazing!"

"Uh, Twilight, you're kind of drooling" Spike pointed to the side of her mouth and Twilight whipped the saliva away with her hooves.

"Sorry, got carried away."

Bolin jumped in front of them cheering, "YAHOO! YES! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" the young man took off his helmet and smiled confidently, "So, what you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, hu?".

Korra grabbed his shirt with excitement, practically lifting him up, "What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!" she playfully shoved him backwards and the ponies all cheered happily.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack agreed, "You sure got some serious skills there, partner!"

But their cheers died down when Mako approached, along with Hasook, visibly upset with his teammate. "You did more than good out there!" Mako said sternly, "You nearly cost us the match."

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook replied, removing his helmet, revealing his annoyed expression.

"Barely!" Mako replied, showcasing his annoyance.

"Get off my case pal!"

Hasook threw his helmet aside before leaving, slamming the door on his way out. Mako simply grunted in annoyance, "Useless." he muttered, though the word was still heard by pony and dragon ears.

"You guys were incredible out there," Korra commented with a smile. Mako slightly flinched at the sound of her voice, "Especially you Mr. Hat Trick!"

"Oh, you're still here?" Mako said coldly as he walked by her, not even looking her way.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" Korra replied irritably while Rarity scoffed at his attitude.

"Ohhhh." Bolin clenched his heart with his fist, mimicking the reaction of a wound.

"Burn!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight simply shook it off, thinking this guy was not worth their time. "Anyway, that bending you did really was incredible. I'm blown away!" she said to Bolin.

"You were smashing." Rarity complimented while flipping her mane, "Both figuratively and literally."

Korra agreed, "Yeah, I've been immersed at bending my entire life but I've never learn how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here. You think you can show me a few tricks?"

"And me?" Rainbow and Twilight said excitedly in union. Korra and Bolin looked at them skeptically and both ponies blushed.

"Well, the moves we mean." said Twilight.

"Yeah, we can't bend but maybe we can at least learn how to move like you guys do. You know for self defense purposes." said Rainbow Dash.

"Ab-so-lutely!" Bolin said happily.

Mako rolled his eyes while he untied his protective gear from his hands. "Right now? Come on Bolin."

"Just ignore him." Bolin said while placing his hand to his side and speaking softly.

"Gladly." Rarity said while glaring at Mako.

"Yeah, I can show you the basics." Bolin told Korra, "I'm just not sure how my earthbending will translate to your waterbending but we'll figure it out."

Korra and the ponies smiled cockily at one another other, "Won't be a problem. I happen to be an earthbender." Korra said while crossing her arms in a somewhat smug manner. The Ponies giggled at her playful teasing.

Bolin looked at the young woman in confusion, "….I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! Cause I, you know, I was just figuring..with your Water Tribe getup…that you are…a Water Tribe…gal."

"No, you're right, I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." Korra kept on her smug smile and casual manner.

"Hmhmm….I'm very confused right now."

"AH COME ON!" Spike shouted, this guy was seriously dense.

Unlike his brother, Mako managed to place two and two together in a matter of seconds. "You're the Avatar. And I'm an idiot." he finally said to her while hanging his head in humiliation.

Korra smiled, "Both are true."

Bolin's eyes widened once the reality of the situation sunk into his brain. "No…way." he pointed to her while whispering at his brother, "The Avatar!"

Rainbow smiled proudly as she flew next to her friends and placed a hoof on Korra's shoulder, "The one and only…You are the one and only, right?"

Korra chuckled, "Yeah."

Mako walked up to them and pointed to the ponies, "Okay, so what's up with those…"things"."

Rainbow Dash flared her nostrils at this, "What is this jerk's problem?"

Korra quickly stopped her by yanking on her yellow tail. She didn't want a repeat of last time, "Easy girl." the avatar then looked at the firebender with a serious glance, "They're not "things" they're called _ponies,_ and they would like for you to be a little more respectful to them."

"Or else what?" Mako asked, not feeling the least bit intimidated.

"Trust me, you don't want go there."

The ponies all glared at him but he simply shrugged, "Whatever."

"Oh, come on, bro. You gotta admit, they're pretty cute." Bolin said, "I didn't get their names by the way."

"Right." Korra started introducing each of the ponies one by one, "Well, this one here is Princess Twilight Sparkle, smartest pony you'll ever meet.", she said proudly as Twilight bowed before them.

"The one with the hat is Applejack, she's a great athlete and an even greater friend." The country pony winked and tipped her hat.

"Rainbow Dash, a girl with a need for speed." the pegasus flew rapidly around Bolin, making him chuckle, she did the same to Mako, but managed to mess up his hair, much to his annoyance.

"And this sweet little angel is named Fluttershy." the yellow pegasus hid shyly behind Korra's leg, "Say hello, sweetie." she encouraged in a motherly tone. Fluttershy gave them a shy wave.

"The fabulous Rarity," the unicorn flipped her hair proudly as Korra introduced her, "But don't get the wrong idea, she's tougher than she looks."

Pinkie jumped happily and hugged Bolin. "That happy one is Pinkie Pie." lastly, Korra picked up Spike in her arms once again, "And this cute little guy is Spike." she said while scratching his chin.

"Hey Spike. Is he even a pony?" Bolin asked.

"No, he's a dragon."

Bolin scratched his chin, "Really? Kind of small for a dragon, isn't he?"

Spike scold at the earthbender. "Well, he's a breed all his own." Korra stated proudly.

But while Bolin was fascinated by these beautiful creatures, Mako still wasn't amused, "Yeah, the short and un-intimidating bread." he said to the scaly dragon creature, making him narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you too, bub!"

"Hey, he may be small, but my boy can take care of himself." said Korra with much confidence. Confidence and sass seemed to be her strong suite, it seemed. Mako could already speculate this woman not only had a big mouth but a big attitude.

"Where did you find them anyway?" Mako asked.

"More like _they_ found me."

Bolin kneeled to their level, "Well it really is an honor to meet all of you. Especially you, Princess Twilight Sparkle." he said while bowing in respect.

Twilight smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you, Bolin. The honor is all mine."

"Well, at least one of these boys knows about manners." said Rarity while narrowing her eyes at Mako.

Korra nodded in agreement, "You said it, Rare."

"Said what?" Mako thought she was talking to him.

"Not you, her." Korra corrected while gesturing to the white pony. It was then, Mako realized what she really meant.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you can actually understand them?"

Korra placed her hands on her hips, "And what if I can?"

Mako arched an eyebrow at the woman, who didn't seem even the slightest bit intimidated by him. He was about to say something in return, because there was no way he was going to let this woman talk back at him like she owned the place. But, before he could even think about what to say next, he took notice of Korra's curves and then back up at her mesmerizing eyes. He quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Korra, it's okay if you told him. He can totally keep a secret." Bolin said.

"What secret?" his brother asked.

"Bro, they can talk, and I mean actually talk!"

Mako looked at his brother as if he had finally lost his mind, "Come on, Bolin. Quit making stuff up."

"I'm not!"

Korra began to think for a moment before whispering something into Spike's ears. He nodded and jumped down from her arms, whispering into Twilight's ear. She looked up at Korra, who nodded with a smile. Twilight nodded in return.

"Bro, how can you not understand them? They really can talk!"

"Look, I can buy that you're the Avatar," he gestured to Korra, "but there's no way these creatures, or whatever it is they are, can talk. Until I see some proof I'm not gonna… believe… it?"

Mako's eyes widened as he watched his pro-bending helmet suddenly begin to float in mid air…courtesy of Rarity's glowing horn. He then witnessed Twilight's horn glowed as well and magically made a white rose appear out of thin air before placing it in Korra's hair. The Avatar smiled smugly at his shocked face.

"Believe now?"

Ponies all smiled smugly at Mako, who could not believe what he had just seen. At least now he knew why his feet were suddenly possessed a while ago. "H-how-how did they-?"

"The ponies and Spike are not from this world." Korra started to explain, "They come from a whole other place filled with magic and wonder, called Equestria. But somehow they found their way here and have no idea how to get home. So they're staying with me until we find a way to send them back. I know it's a lot to sink in but, so far as everybody knows, they're completely harmless animal companions of the Avatar. Once word gets out about just how special they truly are…I can't bare the thought of what might happen. Bolin already figured it out and he promised not to say anything, so can we trust you to keep the secret too?"

The girls all looked at the two brothers with hopeful eyes. Mako took a moments to sink this all in. This woman, who was no doubt as fiery as a firecracker, was on her knees, surrounded by innocent looking creatures, practically begging for him and Bolin to keep their secret safe from anyone who could do them harm. Just by looking into her eyes he could see the devotion and desire to protect these ponies. He could easily relate to that. Mako looked at his brother then at Korra, her beautiful electric blue eyes shimmering. He saw the ponies and Spike all with shimmering eyes that can melt even the coldest heart. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Fine. I promise I won't say anything."

They all smiled in return. "Thank you." Korra said happily.

"Just as long as they don't do any of that magical mumbo jumbo on me, got it?" Mako warned.

"Fair enough."

"Still doesn't explain how you and Bolin can understand them while I can't."

"Yet, another mystery." said Korra as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked down at Twilight. It seemed weird things were happening all around them.

(~)

Latter at the gym, Bolin was showing Korra some earthbending moves just as he had promised. The two brothers had changed out of their pro-bending uniforms and now wore matching white sleeveless shirts, black pants and boots.

As the ponies and Spike observed Bolin show Korra the right way to fight in a match. Korra payed close attention as the young man instructed, "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then…" He rose two earth disks from the three piles near them and send them flying towards the next and nearly hit the exact same spot. Korra was quite impressed by this as her mouth hung open.

"Okay, let me try it again." the young Avatar jumped from side to side before throwing two earth disks at the net, and much like Bolin, they hit the exact same spot.

"Wow! Nice adjustment!" said Bolin, obviously impressed by Korra's skills, "You're a natural at this."

Spike cheered, "Alright!"

"Nice!" Rainbow added.

"You rock, wo-hu!" said Fluttershy while making her usual soft cheers.

Mako simply shrugged his shoulders, "Not bad."

"What does it take to impress this guy?" Korra asked the younger brother.

"What? I said 'not bad'."

Korra pouted and the ponies glared at him, minus Applejack who flared her nostrils, making Mako raise his hands in surrender, "Hey, I may have promised to keep your secret but control them, will you?"

"Quit it guys." Korra ordered kindly before taking another annoyed look at Mako, "He's not worth it."

Rarity scoffed at him, "Hmp! I'll say he's not."

"You know what, it's getting late." said Mako "I think I'm gonna turn in. Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." she said sarcastically as he prepared to leave.

"Don't get hurt, okay." he added.

"I can take care of myself."

"I was talking to the ponies."

The ponies scoffed in disgust at what he just said. Korra crossed her arms, annoyed, "Hey! They can take care of themselves just fine!" she said defensively.

"Sure, they can." The firebender said sarcastically.

As Mako walked out Applejack kicked one of the earth disks from the top pile next to Korra and it hit the firebender right on the back, making him fall to the ground in a loud thumb. The girls laughed but the firebender was obviously not amused.

"Hey!"

Korra tried to shield her laughing by covering her mouth, but she couldn't help it, "You were saying?"

Mako angrily got up and dusted himself before leaving, "I'm out of here. See you upstairs, bro."

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked.

"Yep, in the attic." Bolin replied, "It's nothing fancy but we got some great views."

"Wow, you're so lucky!" said Rainbow Dash, making Bolin scratch the back of his neck.

"Well, I don't know about that. So, back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

Korra got into her stance but before she could do anything, she looked at Applejack, "Hey, Aj why don't you do it with me"

"Really?" the country pony asked in surprise.

"Sure. You clearly have some fierce hoof work. Try kicking that disk when I throw the others."

"Alright, let's do it."

"Can I try?" Rainbow asked.

Korra nodded, "Sure."

"Don't forget me!" Pinkie said

They all got in front of the three piles of earth disks and into their stances waiting for Korra's command.

"Ready…now!"

Korra earthbended the disks into the nest and then the ponies kicked three more disks into the net just like Korra did. Twilight stood next to the piles of earth disks, "Let me give it a try!"

"And me!" they all look at her skeptically at Rarity, "What? If Korra can do sports and still be fabulous, then so can I. Say the word, darling."

The unicorn got into a stance and Korra grinned. She was so happy the ponies found a real interest in bending.

(~)

The next day, Korra was still struggling with the gates. Her hair was a complete mess and she just kept getting hit no matter what she did.

"Patience Korra!" Tenzin instructed.

After so many hits, Korra could take no more. She growled angrily. Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hooves…again, "Oh, I can't look!"

In a fit or rage, Korra firebended at the gates in a fiery inferno. The ponies shielded their eyes as the gates were knocked out of their sockets and the burned remains scattered all across the yard. Tenzin, his children, Spike and the ponies all looked at Korra in awareness, their eyes wide and their mouths open as Korra panted, her hair now even messier than before.

"That was a two thousand year old historical treasure. What is wrong with you?!" Tenzin shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra angrily responded, "I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay? It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If only you would listen to me-"

"I have been!" Korra's voice grew even louder, "But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because you're a terrible teacher!"

With that Korra runs off in a fit of rage.

"Yeah, you're a terrible teacher, daddy!" Meelo started trashing the remains of the gates like Korra did while Ikki and Jinora hugged their father in reassurance.

Spike sighed "Well, that didn't go so well."

Twilight looked in the direction where Korra went. A look of determination dawned on her face before beginning to follow her friend.

Spike was surprised to see Twilight's bold move to confront the angry human girl. "Um, Twilight?", he was even more surprised at seeing the rest of the ponies following Twilight. "Guys, I don't think now's a good time to confront Korra." he said while catching up with them, "She's pretty upset and talking will only probably make things worse."

"You're right Spike." Twilight said, briefly stopping to face him, "But that's only if you don't know the right things to say."

"What do you mean?"

"This may sound a little weird but I can sort of read Korra's emotions and what she's really feeling."

"Me too." Fluttershy said.

"Me three." Pinkie said.

"I know she's mad," said Twilight "but I also happen to know that she didn't really mean those words. She just needs to know we're here for her. She's never had friends before."

Spike sighed, "If you say so."

(~)

Inside the halls, the ponies all walked towards Korra's room and stood in front of the door. They could hear her shouting from the other side, "Stupid airbending. Stupid Tenzin. Stupid gates!"

A loud groan was heard followed by a brief silence. Twilight took this opportunity to knock on the door, "Korra, it's us. We know you're upset but, we were wondering if maybe you'd like to talk about it. Only if you really want to, we'll be okay if you don't."

Another brief silence was heard before the door opened, "Come on in." Korra said calmly. They entered the room as Korra closed the door and sat on the side of her bed, looking at them all with a guilty look. "I'm sorry you girls had to see that."

"Hey, no sweat." said Rainbow Dash.

"It's just…GAH! Why is this so hard for me?! I've never had any trouble with the other elements before. And I know what you're gonna say: I need to be more patient and I shouldn't have yelled at Tenzin or said those horrible things that I didn't really mean!" Korra's eyes widen at the reality of what she had just said, "Wow…"

Twilight looked at her curiously, "What?"

"I've never admitted the truth so quickly like that before. I mean, even I'm able to know when I've made a mistake but, it usually takes me a while longer to admit it. I…I feel like I can tell you guys anything."

Twilight sat next to Korra on the bed, "We're here for you Korra. Anytime you need us, we're here."

Pinkie jumped on the bed next to them, "Unless we end up like really, really, REALLY far away and we had to be all HEY KORRA CAN YOU HEAR US!?"

Korra rubbed the ear Pinkie practically blew off, "Thanks for the example, Pinkie."

"Korra, we understand you're frustrated, but you really do got to take it easy. Tenzin is only tryin' to help you." Applejack said.

"I know, I know." said Korra.

"Korra, you're hot-headed, stubborn and incredibly impatient…" Twilight said, "but that's just one of the many things we like about you."

Korra blinked at this, "Really?"

"Of course. We've all made the same mistakes you've made at some point."

"Minus blowing up a ten thousand year old airbending tool." Rainbow added.

"Actually, it was two thousand years old." Korra corrected.

"Whatever!"

Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "The point is, you may not be perfect and because of that you'll make mistakes, but that shouldn't stop you from doing what you love. And when you realize you did or said the wrong thing, it's never too late to make things right."

Korra smiled as she stroked Twilight's face with the back of her hand, "Thanks you guys. I just need to take a break from all of this." she then smirked, "And I think I know just the place to do that."

(~)

That night at the arena, Korra and the ponies all snuck out again to go and see Mako and Bolin's match. Once they entered the locker room, they saw the two boys with sad/disappointed expressions. Bolin was sitting on the bench with his head hung while Mako was against the wall with his arms crossed wearing an angry expression.

"We didn't miss your match, did we?" Korra asked, "You guys look like you've lost already."

"We might as well have." Bolin said sadly.

"Hassok's a no good no show!" Mako said angrily. This was their one chance at the big time and their lazy, good for nothing waterbending teammate had abandoned them. The door of the lockers opened and the Referee walked in and addressed to the pro-bending team that was minus one player.

"You got two minutes to come out and play or you're disqualified" he said before leaving.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament." Mako said bitterly, "And the winnings."

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked as she pointed to the other teams behind them.

"Na, the rules say you can only compete on one team," said Bolin, hanging his head in disappointment.

At hearing his word, Twilight's eyes shimmered with excitement, "This is perfect!" she said as she flapped her wings and rose up to Korra's level.

The avatar looked at her curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"She said: This is perfect." Bolin translated.

"And you said she was the smart one?" Mako said, making Twilight glare at him.

"Ignoring that. Korra, you can fill in for their replacement waterbender." the alicorn suggested.

"You think?"

"Great idea, Twilight!" Rainbow said, "You can totally get these guys into the tournament. You're the best waterbender we know."

"Technically I'm the only one you know."

Mako looked at his brother in confusion, "What are they talking about?" he asked somewhat demandingly.

"Twilight thinks Korra can fill in for Hassok." his brother tells him.

"Yeah, I'm a top notch waterbender, if I do say so myself." Korra said confidently while crossing her arms.

"But you're the Avatar, won't that be cheating?" Bolin asked.

"It won't be cheating if I only use waterbending."

Spike gave her a claws up, "That's telling em!"

"No way!" Mako protested, "I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence" Korra said sarcastically while feeling offended.

Referee came in again, "Time's up, you in or what?"

"We're in!" Korra exclaimed with a smile

"We are?" Mako asked in surprise

Bolin, clenched his fists together in victory, "Yes!"

"Hey, I didn't agree to this!" Mako stated.

"You can thank me latter.", Korra said as she opened the locker to get her new uniform and the ponies all happily stomped their hooves.

Mako only sighed in defeat. "This girl is crazy."

(~)

The ponies and Spike all watched from the balcony of the locker room as Korra entered the ring with the Fire Ferrets. Even Fluttershy couldn't contain her excitement, "I can't believe Korra is actually going to play in a real match. Oh, I'm so nervous for her"

Rainbow wrapped her hoof around her friend in reassurance, "Relax, she'll be fine."

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender." said the announcer as Korra and her new teammates entered the ring. "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!"

The young girl was fidgeting at her new uniform, which was way too big for her, "Uh, note to self: ask Rarity to fix my outfit." she said to herself and the three benders got into their stances.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako told Korra, "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, _captain_." Korra responded annoyed as her helmet slipped awkwardly before she adjusted it.

Pinkie Pie took out, from out of nowhere, a cap with Korra's face on it and a mini flag with a number one on it, and she also has a whistle around her neck which she blew really hard, almost damaging the ponies' ears, "Korra, Korra, she's our girl if she can't beat them, let's hope she can! Goooooooooooo KORRA!" she threw confetti everywhere.

The bell rang, singling the start of the match. Only a second after hearing the bell, Korra smiled confidently and immediately conjured up a powerful water blast with her foot which she used to knock out one player of the poising team over the side of the ring, who screamed before landing in the pool. Mako face palmed himself in embarrassment as Korra happily jumped and cheered, "Wo-hu! Man overboard!"

"Fire Ferret waterbender penalty, move back one zone" shouted the referee.

"Gah!", the ponies hoof palmed themselves.

"What? Why?" Korra asked in confusion.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!" Mako frustratingly explained while gesturing to the sides of the ring with his hands.

"Oh….whoops."

"Tough break." said Rarity.

Twilight tried to remain positive, "Okay, no worries, it's only her first game she'll get the hang of it."

"Kind of like how she got the hang or airbending?" Spike pointed out rather sarcastically, resulting in Twilight glaring at the dragon.

"Not helping, Spike!"

The match began again and the opposing team were attacking Korra, realizing she was naive to the sport made her the perfect target.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing."

Korra pulled up some water and fired it at the opponents, but was then immediately hit in the stomach by an earth disk and knocked back. Korra came to a halt and immediately jumped up to retaliate with a water blast shot via her feet. Korra landed again, but in the process, straddling the line. The Referee blew on his whistle and pointed,

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

Korra grunted in frustration, "Urgh! I'll show you over the line!" she muttered under her breath as she ran towards zone three. Mako grinded his teeth and sported an irritated look in Korra's direction. The bell ran signaling the end of round one.

"The Platypus Bears take round one!"

Mako closed his eyes and lowered his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddled his fingers in embarrassment.

"As much as I love Korra, let's face it: those guys are goners." Spike said. The ponies all looked at each other, hopping Korra managed to pulled herself together. They knew she had skills, but would it be enough for her to win a game she's never played before?

The bell sounded again and the opposing team started attacking. "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"

Korra was assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack, but the girl was then knocked back by the powerful force. She quickly blocked another water blast with one of her own but was kept on the defensive the whole time. The opposing fire and earthbender prepared to attack her. The ponies all anxiously watched from above as Korra was about to get hit until….

The Avatar impulsively rose up two earth disks to protect her from the incoming combo attack.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?!" said the announcer in shock.

The ponies all dropped their jaws while Spike literally passed out. The Referee blew the whistle, "Foul! I…think."

Korra laughed awkwardly as her helmet slipped over her eyes. Mako lowered and shook his head in disappointment.

"Equestria, we have a problem" Twilight said with worry.

(~)

Meanwhile, Back at the air temple, Tenzin approached a group of White Lotus Sentries who were listening to the game on the radio outside.

"Pardon me, have you see Korra this evening? She's not in her room and I can't find her ponies either."

But the sentries were paying more attention to what the announcer was saying in the radio, "You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match!"

One of the sentries, who took a sip of his drink, immediately spit out the liquid all over the guard next to him after hearing this news. Tenzin's eyebrows twitched and his face, literally, became red with anger,

"I'll get her myself!"

(~)

Back at the arena, the ponies were anxious as to how Korra was going to play now that the secret was out. Thankfully, their worries were put to rest once the reef spoke, "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!"

While the opposing team groaned disappointingly at this, the ponies sighted in relief as the bell rang, resuming the match.

The opposing benders knew that Korra was the weak link to the Fire Ferrets, having no experience in the game, and so they continued to target her. She deflected the disks with a water whip as well as the fire blasts and water bullets. She nimbly back flipped under another earth disk and water attack before crossing her arms in defense of the incoming fire blast.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!"

Spike, who had regained consciousness, was biting his claws as he watched the game and Rainbow Dash was nervously biting on her own tail while Pinkie Pie was biting on the rails, also nervously.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!"

The opposing team unleashed another wave of attacks at Korra and the poor girl was hit in the side by a fire blast and was knocked out of balance by an earth disk to the stomach, and finally thrown back by a water blast against the head. Rarity felt woozy at the sight. Finally, Korra fell over the rim and lands in the water.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink."

"She okay?" Rainbow asked worriedly. They all looked down bellow and saw Korra getting out of the water onto the platform.

"She's okay", Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Um, not exactly. Look" Fluttershy pointed her hoof down and they all see none other than Tenzin!

Rainbow Dash gasped from above, "What's he doing here?"

"And how did he know where to find her?" Rarity asked,

Spike saw Tenzin talking to Korra and started to panic, "Aw, man she's in trouble!"

Korra silently gulped when she saw her airbending master standing before her with an angry expression. "Oh, Hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches," she chuckled nervously.

"What are they saying?" Twilight asked, trying to read their lips.

"Oh, I know" Pinkie Pie puts on a beard and began talking in a deeper voice. She started to say what Tenzin was saying to Korra, her words and his lips in perfect sync.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go" she said in a deep voice. Then Pinkie removed the beard, fixed her mane into three parts to match Korra's hair style and spoke in a more feminine yet sassy voice. She spoke at the same time the ponies see Korra's lips move.

"No, I'm kind of in the middle of something" Pinkie Pie said defensively, matching Korra's body movement and lip movement from down below.

Pinkie switched back to the bearded and spoke like Tenzin, "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"

Pinkie switched her hair back to Korra, "Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it, because maybe I don't even need it!"

Back with the beard, "What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion! The avatar needs to learn airbending, it is not optional!"

Back to Korra, "No, this is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting"

Back to Tenzin, "Being the avatar is not all about fighting Korra, when will you learn that."

Back to Korra, "I have a match to go finish"

Pinkie smiled at the other ponies who simply looked at her with their usual "Pinkie is crazy" looks. They then heard the announcer and see Korra back on the ring.

Round three began, the opposing team's firebender attacked Bolin but he crossed his arm and shielded himself for protection from the incoming blow but retaliated by throwing an earth disk but then forced to rise another one in front of him to defend himself against a water attack. Meanwhile, the firebender attacked Mako, who attempted to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drove them into the corner of the zone, against the railing. The brothers were being showered by water streams, forcing them to remain in the corner. Meanwhile, Korra was constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

Tenzin headed down an exit, "Now where are those ponies?" he asked himself, "I knew I never should have let Korra keep them. They're a bad influence!"

The crowed cheered and he turned around, seeing Korra in the ring, dodging an earth disk, but being formally hit by a water blast and pushed into the second zone. Tenzin sighed while covering his eyes with his hand. This was far to embarrassing to watch, even for him.

Spike was also covering his eyes with his claws, "This is to embarrassing to watch. Even for me"

"Have faith, Spike. Korra can so this" said Twilight confidently. Though deep down, she was still a bit doubtful. This match could end in only two ways: Korra wins, or Korra could lose as will Mako and Bolin. Only way to find out was to wait and watch.

The buzzer sounded off, signaling Korra had been pushed back into zone three.

"Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short!" said the announcer, "She's been pushed back to zone three and the water is calling her name"

The young woman was tearing over the rim and was about to fall…again. In panic, Rarity used her magic to give Korra back her balance and, in the process, helping her dodge an incoming earth disk. The unicorn sighed in relief as she removed a drop of sweat from her forehead.

It looked like things were not going well for Korra. But this spunky avatar had one more trick up her sleeve.

Spike was still covering his eyes, unable to see Korra losing the match.

"It's only a matter of time before…hold the phone! Stop the presses!" The announcer exclaimed in astonishment.

Twilight tapped on Spike's shoulder and pointed to the ring. His eyes widen at what he and the ponies were seeing; Korra had taken on an airbender stance and began dodging the opponent's attacks by using spiral movements, just like Jinora did to pass through the gates, changing direction at a moment's notice.

"She's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bear's strikes are only striking air!"

Korra continued this strategy, annoying the opposing benders. The ponies all gleamed at this!

"I knew she'd get the hang of it!", Twilight said proudly.

"That's our girl!" Applejack shouted just as proudly.

Tenzin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Korra had actually learned something from him after all, "How about that?" he said dumbfounded.

The opposing benders were finally loosing their energy, having used up so much of it on Korra, a decision they were now severally regretting. Seeing the chance, Bolin and Mako attack. Mako shot quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender while Bolin aided him with his earthbending. The Platypus Bears' earthbender was pushed back by an earth disk while the waterbender was knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spun rapidly around her axis and charged a powerful water bullet.

The ponies cheered loudly as Korra and the ferrets continued to push back their opponents with their respected elements. Mako directed three blasts from the other team and the opposing waterbender was hit and knocked back several zones into the water. The opposing earthbender took a hit from Bolin's earth disk followed by a water and fire attack from Korra and Mako and was pushed back into the water. Finally, the only one standing, nearly a few feet from the rail. Korra unleashed a powerful water blast that knocked him off the platform and into the water with the rest of his teammates.

The bell rung. The Fire Ferrets had won the match!

"What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!"

The ponies all cheered and danced at their victory. Pinkie Pie threw confetti everywhere, "YEAH, WO-HU!"

"I never doubted her!" said Spike as he hugged Twilight. She arced an eyebrow but was still smiling.

Tenzin was so proud he couldn't help but cheer, "Woohoo!" he shouted excitedly and pumped his fists, jumping for joy. He looked around and noticed some people eying him. He quickly regained his composure, fixed his long red cape, and walked out. Korra enjoyed the roaring applauds, this feeling was amazing. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew downwards towards the avatar. Bolin pretentiously placed his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. Korra approached him and they high five each other.

"KORRA!"

"Whoa!", without warning, the two pegasus ponies tackled the girl down into a great big hug.

"You were amazing!" said Rainbow.

"Those moves you did were breathtaking!" added Fluttershy.

Mako walked over and then offered Korra his hand, wearing a smile on his face. Korra took his hand as he helped her up, "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive on that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

The pegasus ponies hive hoofed each other in victory.

"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves. And I think It's high time I gave him the apology he deserves."

(~)

Latter at the air temple, Korra was preparing to speak to Tenzin. She saw him with some other air acolytes helping fix the gates she had broken earlier. Seeing her struggle, Twilight nudged her leg, "Just tell him the truth. Go."

Korra nodded and took in a deep breath before approaching Tenzin, "I'm really sorry, about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you." Tenzin could clearly see that Korra meant every word.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

"No hard feelings?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra felt so happy to hear that. She and her air bending master exchanged happy smiles. However, Korra's eyes began to slightly shimmer.

"See? I told you, all you needed was a little inspiration." Rarity said as she nudged Korra's leg.

Then out of nowhere, Tenzin gasped in shock as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked.

"I-I heard."

"Heard what?"

"Them. The ponies. I heard them talk!"

The girls all gasped at this! First the air bender kids could hear the ponies, then Pema, then Bolin and now Tenzin can too?

"So, you can hear us now?" Applejack said in disbelief.

"It seems I can."

"Okay, how does this keep happening?" Rainbow Dash asked. All of these mysteries were already starting to get to her.

"You were right Korra, they truly are special. I can see now why you're all so good together." Tenzin said as he smiled kindly at the ponies, who all smiled in return.

"I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice bright and early." Korra said as she began to make her way inside, "Oh and I permanently joined the fire ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." she said as she ran inside, leaving a very unamused Tenzin to sigh in dismay. Handling teenagers was no easy task, that much was certain.

Applejack smiled at the airbender, "Quite a free spirit, aint she?"

"No doubt." he said.

Pinkie Pie said, "Cheer up Tenzin, hey you wanna help me get everything ready for the party?"

"What party?"

"A "let's celebrate Korra learning how to move like an airbender and becoming a member of the pro-bending Fire Ferrets" party! Duh!"

She threw confetti again and Tenzin only stood there with a serious expression. He wondered if being able to hear the ponies, particularly Pinkie Pie, was a blessing…or a curse.

(~)

Latter that night, Mako sat by his window watching air temple island across the bay. He never would have imagined that he would meet the avatar, creatures from another world, and earn a new pro-bending teammate all in only two days. Even though he had only just met her, he started to think maybe his brother was right. Maybe there was something special about Korra.

"You going to sleep or what?" his brother asked, already getting ready for bed.

"In a sec." Mako replied, not taking his eyes off of the view in front of him.

Bolin let out a yawn, "Okay, good night."

"Night."

Mako continued to look at the air temple on the horizon. Still thinking about a certain Avatar and her magical friends. He had a feeling that his life was going to change forever.

(~)

At that exact same time, Korra was watching over the pro bending arena with a smile on her face. After only a few days, she had made new friends and is now a pro-bender. She turned to look at the ponies, all in their own sleeping bags, sound a sleep and she smiled.

"I don't know what's in store from here on out, but whatever it is…I know you guys will be there with me."

She walked over to her bed and stroked Flutterhy's mane before getting into bed. She chuckled at Spike sleeping on her pillow and gently placed him on the left side of her bed before covering herself with the blanket and covering Spike with it as well.

"Sweet dreams, Spike. Sweet dreams, my little ponies."

(~)

In Ponyville, the book that lead the ponies to Republic City still remained in the floor of the library. A mysterious shadowy figure entered the library and approached the book, taking it with her.

(~)

**The song they sing is a parody of "Perfect Slumber Party" from Sofia the first.**

**Gob Bless, *Kiss, Kiss***


	3. The revelation

_*(~)*_

_**John 15:13**_

_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends_

_*(~)*_

**The Revelation**

One morning on Air Temple Island, Korra was still sound asleep. Her hair loose and tangled. The other ponies were all sleeping in their own bags spread across the floor. Twilight Sparkle was the first to wake up as the sun rose, its rays entered the room via window which brightened up the place. The alicorn squinted her eyes from the light for a brief moment, but she loved the warmth. For some reason, ever since she came to this land, she felt as if the sun itself gave her strength, probably based on what Korra said that firebenders' energy comes from the sun. It reminded her of Princess Celestia. She began to wonder if she or Princess Luna or anypony else realized their absence. She hoped they didn't fear the worst. But the moment she turned around and saw the avatar sleeping, she knew there was still hope. She knew that their key to getting back home lied in Korra. Somewhere…

The princess stretched out her legs and wings and flew over the sleeping teen, "Wakey, wakey. Time to get up Korra." but the human didn't move. Not even a muscle. The alicorn pouted in annoyance before screaming, "WAKE UP!"

"AH!" The Avatar jolted upright and accidentally rammed her forehead with Twilight's head. "OW!" they both exclaimed in pain and rubbed their heads.

"Twilight! What's the big idea?"

The alicorn shook it off and smiled, "It's time for you to go to your first day of pro-bending practice as an official Fire Ferret!" she exclaimed excitedly. The noise was enough to wake up the other ponies as well. Pinkie Pie yawned and scratched her ear with her back hoof like a dog.

"What I miss?" Pinkie asked with sleepy eyes.

"Why does it have to be so early in the morning?" Korra complained as she covered herself with the blanket while Twilight landed on the floor.

"Hey, the early bird gets the worm. Besides it's Mako's schedule not mine."

"Yeah, I should really talk to him about that." Korra's muffled voice was heard underneath the blanket.

Twilight simply smiled as she softly shook her head, "Look sweetie, I understand you're not a big fan of his team rules, just like I'm not a big fan of Mako's attitude, but if you want to help them make it into the championship you better get your butt out of that bed girlfriend!"

Using her magic, Twilight removed the blanket over Korra, making the Avatar groan in annoyance before burying her face in her pillow. Twilight levitated a notebook and pencil and began writing some stuff down as she paced back and forth. "Okay, first off don't worry about that incredibly slow ferry, I'll teleport us all there and-"

"Wow, wow, wow you're coming to practice with me?" Korra asked while removing her face from her pillow.

"Of course. I really want to study your team's bending movements so I can better understand your powers. And, if necessary, help you come up with some game strategies that will guaranty you guys a solid win."

"Mm. I like the sound of that." said the avatar in satisfaction.

"That's what I'm here for. And besides, what better way for me to learn firebending than by watching you guys?" Twilight said with a wink before walking around the room, levitating the blankets off of the other ponies…much to their annoyance.

"Okay, we've got exactly thirty minutes so that should give you plenty of time to eat breakfast, get dressed, brush your teeth, comb your hair and since you'll most likely be sweating I recommend you put on plenty of deodorant…Korra?"

Twilight pouted in annoyance once she saw that the Avatar had fallen asleep…again. A sneaky grin appeared on her face and her horn glowed brightly, creating a sparkly aura around Korra's body. She slowly opened her eyes, suddenly feeling very lightweight and screamed in shock once she saw her entire body glowing and sparkling while floating in mid air over her bed.

"AH!"

After her scream, Korra immediately stopped levitating and landed on her bed before rolling down to the floor. The Avatar laid on her back on the floor while the pony, wearing a satisfied smile, hovered above her and making Korra pout.

"Okay, how about this: if you promise _never_ to do that again, I promise I won't complain the next time you wake me up. Deal?"

"Deal." the alicorn agreed with a nod. Korra playfully blew on Twilight's face, making her giggle and latter shriek in surprise once the human girl had the princess pinned to the ground and playfully messed up her mane.

"Korra! Hey, quit it! Ha, ha, ha,!"

"Pony pile in the Avatar!" Pinkie shouted before she and the others all tackled Korra. The Avatar simply laughed alongside her friends.

(~)

At the arena, the two bending brothers stood inside the gym, awaiting their newest teammate, already wearing their training uniforms which consisted of gray colored body armor, fingerless gloves and sashes around their waists colored in their respected elements. Bolin's was green while Mako's was red. Speaking of Mako, the firebender was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back, already losing his patience due to Korra's tardiness.

"Where is she?" he finally asked after several minutes of pacing impatiently.

"Relax, she'll be here." his younger brother assured him.

"She better be, or else I'm gonna regret you asking her to join the team."

"Actually, that was _your_ idea, remember?"

Mako instantly stopped his pacing and felt blush creeping up on his face. The boys suddenly heard what sounded like zapping and right before their eyes, almost like a flash of lightning, a glowing bright light appeared before them right before disappearing as quickly as it came. Once it was gone the boys adjusted their vision and saw the Avatar and her six ponies and dragon friend standing right in front of them. Mako's was astonished by the event while Bolin simply smiled in satisfaction while placing his hands on his hips.

"Told you."

"How did you get here so fast?!" Mako asked, still stunned by what he just witnessed.

"Twilight's magic." Korra replied casually while pointing at Twilight's horn, which briefly glowed before reverting back to normal. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Cool? More like awesome!" said Bolin enthusiastically. He knew these creatures had magic but this was truly incredible.

Rainbow Dash flew towards him and placed her hoof around his shoulder. "Bolin, my friend, you and me are gonna get along just fine."

"Oh, yeah give me some, pony girl!" Bolin clenched his fist and fist pumped Rainbow's hoof, officially clinching their new friendship.

Mako rolled his eyes at the scene. They didn't have time to be all buddy-buddy with these ponies, they had a deadline so they couldn't afford to goof around. "Alright, enough of this love fest, let's get to work. We've got less than a few months before the tournament and Korra's got to learn the basics."

"Esh, and I thought Korra was grumpy in the morning." said Pinkie Pie, not even bothering to hide her words since Mako couldn't understand anything she would have said either way.

The older brother took out what appeared to be some clothing, identical to the ones he was wearing only instead of a red sash it was blue. "Think fast." he said right before tossing the clothing to Korra, who caught it with ease.

Her eyes scanned the outfit, arching an eyebrow at the dull and bulky coloring of the material. She had used battle protection armor before, but this wasn't as form fitting as the ones she was used to back at the South Pole, not to mention it looked more like it would be suited for a male rather than a female. She somehow felt a bit insulted by this. Just because she was a tomboy that didn't mean she didn't have standards. Rarity shared the same reaction, if not feeling more appalled by the outfit and it's coloring of choice.

At least it was in her size, but still it certainly wasn't anything like the form fitting ones she used to wear back at the south pole.

"What are these for?" she asked, looking at the dull colored clothing.

"That's your practice gear." Mako said, taking notice of her reaction to the outfit. "Put it on." he said demandingly, which in return made Korra and Rarity scoff.

"He could at least say 'please'." Rarity said with her nose held high, "Or maybe had gotten you something much less…_gray._" she said the last word with disgust.

"And make sure the ponies don't get in the way." Mako added, also in his demanding tone, causing the ponies all to snarl and glare at him in anger.

Korra crossed her arms, unyieldingly complying with his orders. "_Only_ if you ask nicely." she said in an equally demanding tone, which slightly got Mako by surprise before looking down at the ponies beside her, still looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Despite the fact they could reach up to the knee and their cute and colorful exteriors, theses ponies sure did have attitude to spare…no mystery where they got it from. Realizing Korra wouldn't comply unless he gave in he raised his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Korra _please_ go and get changed, and girls, I would very much appreciate it if you would give us enough space to practice." he said in the nicest tone he could give, but the ponies continued their glares of death.

"Please?" he said as politely as he could. The ponies, taking notice of his efforts, decided to comply. They nodded their heads in agreement and headed to the sidelines to watch them practice.

"It's a start." Twilight said.

Korra placed the practice gear outfit in front of her body and turned to the alicorn, "Twilight, you mind?"

"Of course." using her magic, Twilight transported the outfit onto Korra and her normal clothes in her hands. The Avatar studied her new clothes, at least she could move easily in them and it may not be form fitting as she liked but at least it was functional. The Avatar noticed Rarity's disgusted expression, she most certainly didn't need to read her mind to know what the unicorn was thinking.

"I know, I know it's hideous." Korra said.

"It's suppose to protect your body from any impact." Mako said seriously, "Quit complaining."

"I'm not! I'm just voicing out Rarity's opinion.", Korra said defensively before lowering down and whispered to the white unicorn, "Personally, I find it awful too but, hey, functional beats fashionable in this case."

"A sad reality that I must cope with!" Rarity said dramatically while placing her hoof over her forehead.

At the corner of her eye, Fluttershy spotted a furry red mammal-like creature suddenly appear and climb up Bolin's shoulder. The creature was on all fours with red fur coloring, darker red paws and a white face with pointed ears and a cute little brown nose. His tail was long and bushy with several darker red rings adorning the tail. The animal loving pegasus immediately gasped once she saw him and flew at top speed to meet him.

"Oh, my goodness!" she flew by so fast she almost tumbled over Mako. The firebender was caught off guard but managed to get his balance back. "Who is this little guy?" Fluttershy asked once she saw the creature up close.

"This is Pabu, my fire ferret." said Bolin, introducing his pet to his new friend.

"Aww, he is so cute!", the fire ferret confidently nuzzled his nose against Fluttershy's and he instantly jumped from Bolin's shoulder onto Fluttershy's arms/legs. She happily cuddled him, the scene made Bolin's heart melt.

"Wow, I've never seen him warm up to somebody so fast."

"Fluttershy has a real way with animals." Korra said, while smiling at the undeniable cuteness.

"Let's get started." Mako said, speaking as demanding as every, which made Korra roll her eyes. This guy was not going to be easy to get along with, she knew for certain.

"Okay, catch!" Bolin tossed her a ball and Korra caught it with ease.

"So what's the big idea of practicing this early in the morning?" she asked, "The morning is _evil._"

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin said as he caught the ball Korra had just tossed him and in turn tossed it to his brother.

"And you're the rookiest of us all." Mako said as he caught the ball, "We gotta to get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it!"

Mako angrily tossed the ball back to Korra, which she caught with no effort. She did, however, feel the strength that came with the throw, but as impressive as his strength was, his attitude left a bad taste in her mouth. There was no way she was going to let him get the better of her.

"_You_ deal with it!" she said with a glare and aggressively threw the ball back at Mako. The throw carried such strength that it hit Mako straight in the stomach, flinging him backwards in a flip, and causing him to land hard on his back, groaning.

"Ow.."

Rainbow and Spike began to snicker at the boy's embarrassment before bursting out on laughter. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Mako groaned as he got himself back up and glared at the laughing duo. "It's not funny!"

"I beg the differ!" Spike said as he kept on laughing, rolling on his side.

Korra smiled smugly at the firebender while crossing her arms. Maybe next time he would be more polite to a lady.

"There are my hard working street urchins."

Korra turned her head to see a grown man walk into the gym. He appeared to be about middle aged wearing a hat and a long green jacket and green earth kingdom inspired clothing and had a mustache. He certainly looked friendly enough but The Mane Six looked at him with unamused looks as he approached Korra and smiled politely.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar." he said in a friendly manner while placing his hand on her shoulder before addressing to the brothers, giving them a smug smile. "And may I just say boys, you choose a real cutie to join your team."

Korra scoffed in disgust at this comment, "Excuse me?!"

"What? It's a compliment. You've got good skills and good looks, kid." he said with a wink.

Korra arched an eyebrow, unamused. "Riiiiiight. And you are…?"

"Butakha!" he said proudly while taking off his hat, revealing his bald head, "I run this whole pro-bending shebang!" he said with great confidence, a sure of a true business man. His eyes darted down once he spotted the little ponies standing beside Korra. He slightly squatted down, placing his hands on his knees to get a closer look at them.

"Aww and who are these w'ittle cuties?" he spoke in a cooing tone as if they were toddlers, to which they were not amused.

"They're with me." Korra said. Butakha stretched out his hand in an attempt to pet Twilight Sparkle on the head, but the alicorn fiercely snarled at him while raising up her wings and lowering her ears in a threatening fashion. She did not like the presence of this man, not one bit.

"Wow! Frisky aren't they?"

"They are, but they're harmless." Korra assured.

"More or less." Mako said under his breath, which did not go unheard by Rainbow's ears, resulting in her kicking his leg. The young man cried out in pain while rubbing his sore spot. "OW! Seriously, what does she find so cute about you?!"

The pegasus simply huffed with her nose in the air. Korra addressed to the ponies to follow her to the corner of the gym while Butakha spoke with Mako and Bolin. Once they were out of hearing range, Korra kneeled down to their level.

"You know, maybe one of the reasons people treat you like animals is because you keep snarling at them." she pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I just don't entirely like that guy." Twilight said.

"I'm not a big fan either, but you don't see me trying to bite his hand off."

Twilight sat down while lowering her ears, "Sorry, it's instinct. We may not be known as animals in our world, but I guess in a lot of ways…we kind of are." she said the last part less than enthusiastically.

Korra affectionately petted her head, making her smile. "Well, to me you're not animals." she said.

"_Thirty thousand yuans?!_"

The girls and Spike all flinched in surprise once they heard Bolin exclaim in surprise. Butakha has just finished informing the bending brothers that for them to compete in the tournament they needed to, somehow, gain that high amount of money. The girls did not like the sound of that, but they would most certainly get the money somehow, after all they've come this far surely they could preserver.

Butakha placed a sympathetic hand on Mako's shoulder, "Sorry kids. You got till the end of the weak to come up with the dough or else…you're out of the tournament." the man tipped his hat before leaving the arena, the two brothers looked downwards in defeat while Korra and the ponies all looked each other with concern.

"He can't be serious!" said Rainbow Dash as she and the others returned to the boys, "How are you guys gonna come up with that kind of money?"

"Not sure." Bolin confessed. His hopes lit up for a brief moment as he addressed to Korra, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" he asked hopefully.

Korra shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled out the fabric from beneath them, showcasing their emptiness. "I've got nothing. I never really needed money. I always had people taking care of me." she said lightheartedly.

"Then I wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako said bitterly as he packed the ball they were tossing into his gym bag.

Korra blinked in surprise. Unlike his previous demanding and bossy tone, this time he sounded almost disappointed. Envious, even. This immediately made Korra feel guilty. She didn't mean to rub her sheltered life in his face, it wasn't her intention. Besides, the sheltered life wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Korra said apologetically.

"No, it's alright." Bolin assured before shifting his gaze to the ground, his once happy exterior shifting to one of sadness, which only made Korra fell worse. "It's just…ever since we've lost our parents we've been on our own."

This new information caught Korra and the ponies by complete surprise. They had no idea the boys had been through something so awful, no wonder Mako was so cranky. As the oldest it must have been much harder for him, especially with the weight of needing to care for and practically raise his little brother in the cold streets. She'd seen parts of the city and they were far from friendly, not to mention the memory of that friendly hobo living in a bush, she could only imagine how it was like for two kids. She couldn't imagine how her life would have been without her parents, and even if she tried the idea was just too painful to even continue. Her heart broke for them both.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." she said compassionately.

The others all looked at Bolin with sympathy while Applejack lowered her hat in tribute to their deceased parents. Fluttershy flew near Bolin and nuzzled his face, "You poor things."

"And I don't suppose you girls could just magically make money appear out of thin air, could you?" Mako asked, though he didn't sound as if he would like the answer. Twilight and Rarity sadly both shook their heads.

"Sorry, according to Twilight, no such spell exists." Korra said, "Besides, in Equestria, money doesn't seem to be that big of an issue."

"Well, we can't all live in a fantasy land, now can we?" Mako said bitterly. The girls once again glared at him. Sometimes, he made it so hard for one to show sympathy for him.

"And she didn't happen to bring any of her princess jewels and stuff with her when she came here?" Bolin wondered.

Twilight lowered her ears in regret, "Sorry, Bolin."

"So anyway, how are we gonna come up with the money?" Mako asked as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, I got it!" his young brother exclaimed excitedly as he held up his fire ferret, "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

Korra and Mako, plus five of the ponies, Spike included, all looked at Bolin with 'you can't be serious' expressions on their faces.

"Can I help? I love circus tricks!" said Pinkie Pie, being the only one excited about the idea.

"Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas." Mako said bitterly, making his brother lower Pabu while looking down in sadness.

"I was serious." he said sadly while Fluttershy sympathetically placed her hoof on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out. I always do." as Mako walked out of the gym with his bag over his shoulder, Korra and the ponies all looked at him sadly. Maybe they were being a bit too hard on him. Korra was curious as to what he meant by figuring it all out, while Bolin began pondering an idea.

He was going to help his brother, no matter what it took.

(~)

At air temple island, Korra was sitting in the courtyard overlooking the city. She rested her arms on her knees and her chin on her crossed arms as she sighted sadly. Rainbow Dash flew by and sat beside her, "Hey Korra, wanna have an arm/hoof wrestle match?"

"Huh? Oh, not now Rainbow Dash." the Avatar replied sadly while still looking at the city.

"Hey, what gives? You never turn down the chance for me to beat you."

This caught Korra's attention as she looked at the pegasus pony, "What are you talking about? I beat you three times last time."

"And I also beat ya three times!" the pony smugly pointed out.

Korra returned to her previous position, her eyes once again aiming at the city ahead, "Whatever. I'm just not in the mood, okay?"

By the look on her face, Rainbow Dash could tell what was really bothering her, "…Thinking about Mako and Bolin, hu?"

Korra sighed before answering, "Yeah. I feel so bad for them. I never realized they've been through so much."

Rainbow Dash lowered her ears, "At least now we know why pro-bending is so important to them."

"Especially to Mako." Korra added.

"I almost feel bad for kicking him before…..almost."

"He can be a jerk but, I guess I can't entirely blame him. Having such a hard life like that could make anyone develop a hard edge."

Rainbow playfully rolled her eyes, "Typical Korra, all tough-as-nails on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside."

Korra's face then lit up as an idea formed in her head, "Hey, Rainbow can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what ya need?"

(~)

"I can't believe I agreed to do this" said the annoyed pegasus. Rainbow Dash was flying over Republic City while carrying Pinkie Pie.

"Hey, Korra's orders were very exact: "Rainbow Dash, I want you and Pinkie Pie to go help Bolin and Pabu with their circus routine so they can raise some money"" Pinkie Pie quoted.

"What I don't entirely get is, why us?"

"Because I'm good with getting everybody's attention with my awesome parties and you can fly us here and there in three minutes tops."

"Oh, right."

The girls flew near Central City Station, where a statue of a man proudly stood. Down below, they spotted Bolin sitting at its base it wearing a flashy red and gold jacket and fake mustache. He had Pabu wearing a small green vest and fedora. The little creature was standing on a little can.

The young man was speaking like a circus ringmaster to try and get people to place money into the can in front of him. And by the looks of things, he wasn't having any luck.

"Come one, come all, see Pabu the fantastic Fire Ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril (gasp)…upside-down!" But Pabu continued licking himself, an annoyed Bolin grabbed his attention by saying, "Psst!" The Fire Ferret then jumped on a small wooden plan, both ends on two cans, and began walking on his front paws as Bolin softly cheered him on. "Come on buddy, stick the landing."

The furry red creature flipped and landed on one paw. Bolin cheered for him, "Ta-da! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind!."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both shared the same sad looks as only one person placed a yuan into the can. This guy really did need help. And lost of it.

Bolin waved the can in hopes more bystanders would be generous enough to give him more money, "You can come and place money on this-that's fine, that's fine" He looked down at the single yuan in his can, "One yuan down. Forty nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to go" he hung his head, this was hopeless.

"Hey, Bolin"

The earthbender saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie land beside him. "Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie? What are you doing here?"

"Korra asked us to come here and help you out" said Pinkie.

"And it looks like you really need it." said Rainbow Dash as she pointed to his practically empty can.

"Well, what can you girls do? I mean, besides beat up my brother."

Rainbow smiled confidently, "Glad you asked", she whispered something in his ear. As she spoke, Bolin's mouth opened wide as he gasped.

"You can do that?"

"Are you kidding? Back home I'm known as the fastest flyer in Clouds-dale! One look at my moves, and we'll have your money in no time. Trust me." the pegasus winked. Realizing he would need all the help he can get, Bolin decided to go along with their plan.

"Okay. Ladies and gentlemen, please step right up and see the dazzling Rainbow Dash as she performs her outstanding Aerial Acroooooooooobatics!" he said the last part rather dramatically while stretching his arms wide.

A crowd of people stopped to see the strange blue creature with wings and rainbow hair and tail. Rainbow Dash opened up her wings, placed her hooves in the right stance, and flew up into the sky at top speed, leaving behind a rainbow trail, which captivated the people as they watched in awe.

Rainbow did all of her famous flying tricks that were a big hit back in Ponyville; she did a somersault in mid air, literally did a back stroke and spun around the large statue, leaving behind a shimmering rainbow stream as she did. Her eyes shimmering with rainbow colors, similar to Korra's.

Everybody, including Bolin, was so impressed by her speed and agility. Finally, Rainbow flew higher and higher before speeding downwards, creating her signature move…

The SonicRainboom!

Everybody watching from down below were so amazed they started throwing tons of yuans into Bolin's can, but he was too busy looking up with his eyes bulged out and jaw dropped down to even notice.

Rainbow Dash landed perfectly in front of the adoring crowd and flipped her mane. Bolin was literally stunned, until Rainbow flicked him with her tail and he snapped back to reality.

"Rainbow Dash everybody!"

Rainbow Dash bowed before her adoring fans. "Thank you, thank you. You are way too kind, really."

"My turn!"

Pinkie Pie then walked out dancing on top of a beach ball while judging five trumpets….and Pabu. Everybody watched as Pinkie jumped from the ball, did a backflip while throwing confetti in mid air and fireworks came out of nowhere from behind her. She landed perfectly back onto the beach ball and stood up on two legs as Pabu landed on her front hoof.

Many people broke into applause, but others found the whole thing strange and left. Bolin clapped for the pink pony's performance. "Thank you, thank you,. Pinkie Pie everybody!"

Some folks began putting more money inside the can, earning a grin from Bolin. Once the crowd dispersed, Bolin counted how much they've made so far.

"How did we do?" Rainbow asked as she panted from the strength she had placed into her performance, "With the huge crowd we just had, you must have half of the payment in there already"

However, Bolin's smile faded away, "You might wanna re-think that."

"What?!"

"So far we only have 55"

Rainbow couldn't believe it, "Are you kidding me?! We practically had a full house!" the pegasus angrily crossed her front hooves, "No good cheep sacks!"

"Plus some people didn't find Pinkie's tricks very cute." Bolin pointed out. Pinkie Pie, who was blowing a party horn, sadly lowered her ears and her usually puffy hair slightly deflated.

"Rainbow, can you do that SonicRainbom again?"

Rainbow Dash started stretching out her wings, "Sorry, Bo but that trick really takes a lot out of me. I usually have to wait at least three hours before doing it again."

Bolin sighed in defeat, "Guess, getting the money might take a bit longer than I hoped."

"But, we've made a tone so far, if we keep it up we'll have the money in no time" Pinkie Pie said trying to lift up their spirits.

Just then, a red car will gold lining pulled over in front of them. The window lowered to reveal a sleazy looking man with tan skin and brown hair wearing snazzy blue clothing. He smiled at Bolin. It it was not a friendly smile, it was more of a sleazy smile, the kind only a crooked man would give.

"Hey, Bolin is that you?"

Bolin waved awkwardly at the man. "Oh. Hey there…Shady Chin"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie both looked suspiciously at this stranger, "Who is that guy?" Rainbow wondered. The man, Shady Chin walked out of his car and smiled at Bolin. Everything about him practically spelled "trouble" in the girls' opinion.

"Heard you're an all time pro bending player now. Not bad" he said.

"Uh, thanks." Bolin replied while bashfully scratching the back of his head.

"I don't like him." Pinkie whispered to Rainbow Dash. "I don't like him one bit!"

"And what up with the new critters?" Shady Chin asked, once he spotted the ponies, who didn't waste any time in snarling at the man.

"Oh, these are some friends I've made." Bolin said, "Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, meet Shady Chin."

Shady Chin smiled arrogantly at the creatures, "Aww, what cute names" The ponies continued to snarl as Chin turned to Bolin, "So listen, I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is looking to hire some extra muscle"

The girls didn't like the sound of that. Granted, they had NO idea what the heck he was talking about, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Uh, I don't know Chin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats." Bolin said.

Rainbow Dash then came in between him and Shady Chin, "Yeah, he's not interested!" she said rather threateningly.

But Shady Chin couldn't understand her at all, all he could hear were 'neigh' noises. The man scoffed, "Pfuh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothing crooked." he said slyly.

Rainbow Dash kept on growling at the man, preventing him from getting any closer to Boln. "Rainbow Dash, stop that!" Bolin said her firmly, but the pegasus refused to move. Shady Chin waved his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay I get the message. But before I go, here's something that might help change your mind"

He reached for his pocket and took out something that the ponies couldn't see so clearly, until Shady Chin tossed it into Bolin's can. The earthbender stared wide eyed and gasped in awe at the wad of cash that was now inside the can. He couldn't believe the amount of money he now had, this way, added with the money he and the ponies had made, they could get what he and his brother needed in no less than a day.

Shady Chin smiled at the way Bolin looked at the money, "You game?"

Then, without warning, Pinkie Pie rammed right into Shady Chin's gut! Slamming him right into the side of his car. The pink pony stood beside Rainbow Dash, both snarling as Shady Chin rubbed his sore stomach. "Alright, alright I'm leaving. Let me know what ya think, Bolin." the man quickly got back into his car, but not before glaring at the ponies. He closed his window and drove off.

Once he was completely gone Rainbow Dash flared her nostrils, "Good riddance, who was that guy anyway?"

"Oh, just somebody me and Mako use to work with" Bolin said.

"Where was the job, Jerks 'R Us?" They both notice Bolin looking at the big amount of money in the can. Rainbow ruffled his hair affectionately, "Hey, come on, you don't need that guy. We can raise the money ourselves."

Bolin looked down at the money and then smiled at the girls, "Yeah, forget Chin, let's give it another go"

Pinkie and Rainbow hoof pumped each other. "Yay! I'll go get my party cannon!" said Pinkie Pie. Both she and Rainbow Dash prepared to draw in another crowd, but unbeknownst to them, Bolin was secretly thinking.

(~)

Mako removed his welding mask and wiped the sweat from his forehead as the whistle went off, signaling the end of the work day. Mako had found a part time job at the local power plant generating lightning with other firebenders in order to get the money he and Bolin needed for the championship pod. It wasn't the most glamorous job but, he was use to worse. He quickly changed back into his normal clothes and walked out to head for home. As he walked down the street, he heard a familiar sound from behind him. It sounded like a..'neigh'.

"AH!"

Mako was knocked over by a powerful force and landed hard on the sidewalk. He sat up and rubbed his neck as he took a good look at who ran into him. More specifically, who _flew_ into him.

Shaking her head and fixing her mane was none other than Twilight Sparkle. The alicorn princess noticed the boy in front of her. She was carrying some flowers she had picked from the park and they were now all scattered on the floor. As well as two bags of dumplings. Twilight was kind of preoccupied with the scenery of the city that she wasn't entirely aware of where she was going. She looked up, realizing who she had bumped into.

"Oh, Mako! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

But all Mako, could hear was 'neigh, neigh, neigh. Neigh, neigh'

"What are you doing here Twilight?" he asked.

Twilight scratched her head, "Oh, right. You can't understand me." She had to result using sign language. She pointed downwards to the flowers that were on the ground as Mako was now fully standing up and dusted himself.

"You were taking those flowers and dumplings to Korra?" he asked. Twilight nodded in response. She then began using her mouth and tail to pick up the flowers. Mako looked at her curiously.

"Why not just use your magic?" he asked. The alicorn lowered her ears and tilted her head to the side, gesturing to the people walking around. Mako understood what she meant. "Oh. Right. You can't."

Seeing the struggle she had at picking up all of the flowers and bags on her own, Mako sighed impatiently. To Twilight's surprise, he kneeled down and started picking up all the flowers and bags and gave them to the princess, who smiled at the kind gesture. Mako didn't smile at all. "There. See ya" he said as he began to walk away. But Twilight quickly flew up and stopped him on his tracks.

"What?" he asked impatiently, all he wanted was to get home and rest. Twilight gestured to him one of the bags in her mouth. "No thanks. I'll buy my own." Twilight groaned in annoyance and continued to offer him the dumplings. "Oh! Wait, you meant for Bolin don't you?" The alicorn tapped her nose with her hoof as a sign that he was correct. "Oh. Well, okay." he took the bag from her mouth, accidentally taking one of her red flowers. He tried to give it back, but Twilight raised her hoof to say it was fine. "Thanks. See ya"

As Twilight watched him leave she rolled her eyes but kept on smiling. Mako may be a tough cookie, but there was good in him.

Somewhere.

(~)

Mako walked up the staircase into his and Bolin's apartment in the arena. It was really an attic with a small hatch door on the floor for entering and exiting, a loft area, and even a small kitchen-like area for cooking. Just as Bolin had told Korra, the high area served as a wonderful view point thanks to the many windows it provided. It was simple, but it was a nice place.

"Bo! I'm back. Got your favorite dumplings!" the young man simply sagged down on the couch, exhausted. Unknowingly, allowing the flower Twilight gave him to fall onto the floor.

"Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money," he said as he reached into the bag and ate a dumpling. It didn't take him long to realize that nobody was in the building but him.

"Bolin? You here, bro?"

Mako was curious as to why his brother had not come home yet. The glass window behind him allowed the sunlight to enter the room. Mako looked down at the flower Twilight had given him and noticed how the petals captured the light, emitting beautiful vibrant colors. He followed the light that reached the flower and looked over his shoulder. His eyes on the Air Temple island. The young man smiled in amusement,

"Hu, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call."

(~)

Later that afternoon, just as the sun was about to set, Korra was stretching in the courtyard. She was getting ready to make her way through the gates again. She then spotted two familiar figures land in front of her. "Hey guys! So how did it go? Did you raise the money?" Korra asked

Pinkie and Rainbow both replied with with uncertainty, "Weeeeeeellllllllll"

Korra furrowed her brows with worry. She knew this could not be good news, "Oh, no. What happened?"

Rainbow spoke first, her tone happy, "Well, it started off great. I showed off my wicked awesome fly moves. They loved it!" soon, her tone then changed from happy to disappointed, "Until, at one performance I accidentally rammed into a statue." she bashfully scratched the back of her neck, "Apparently once people around here see one epic fail, they're gone baby."

"And what about Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah some folks found my tricks adorable, but others found them weird and random. I don't even know what those two last words mean!"

"Well, at least you tried." Korra said, "Come on, I'm gonna try the whole gate thing again"

"Try not to get a splinter to the eye this time" Rainbow jokingly suggested.

(~)

Jinora and Ikki directed a gust of wind at the airbending gates to make them spin for Korra, who was waiting at the other side. She jumped into the spinning gates, this time she managed to get by without being hit like before.

"Good. Light on your feet!" Jinora said.

Rarity's eyes sparkled as she watched her human friend move so elegantly through the spinning panels. Korra spun and twirled with such grace and fluidness as her hair bellowed and moved like gentle waves as she twirled. It was a beautiful sight. Korra spun one last time as she made it out perfectly and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"That was marvelous, darling!" Rarity exclaimed proudly, "You moved with such grace and style!"

"That was great!" Spike said while clapping.

"You're getting better everyday. Korra" Twilight said proudly. Korra smiled at her friend's compliments.

Jinora and Ikki suddenly leaning a bit to their left to look behind the Avatar and spotted somebody approaching them. Jinora smiled, "Ooh, he's cute."

The other ponies all saw the visitor approaching. It was Mako, looking as brooding as ever with his hands tucked in his pockets. Rarity crinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of him. "Ew, firebending jerk at five a clock"

Pinkie Pie looked down at her wrist watch, "But it's only five sixteen" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy who drives you crazy?" Jinora asked with a smile.

The ponies' eyes all popped wide open in shock, they didn't think Jinora would say that out loud! Korra turned her head and saw Mako walking towards them.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way?" Ikki asked. "Or crazy as in you like him?"

To keep them from saying anything else, Korra quickly rose the earth underneath the two air nomad sisters and catapulted them upwards into the air. Once Mako stood in front of Korra, she regained her composure, placed her hands in her hips and played it cool.

"Oh. Hey, Mako"

The two young girls landed perfectly unharmed while giggling. Twilight looked over at them while grinding her teeth, "Don't say another word about you-know-what." she warned.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked the avatar immediately.

"Nice to see you too." Korra said sarcastically before answering seriously, "And no. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?"

Rainbow and Pinkie both looked at each other with worried expressions at the sound of this news.

"I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations." Mako said before sighing and prepared to leave, "See you latter."

"Wait! I know what happened!" Pinkie Pie shouted, grabbing both Mako and Korra's attention. She then started jumping up and down. frantically telling Korra what had happened. Mako arched his eyebrow because all he could hear was "neigh" sounds.

"Uh, Korra I think one of your ponies is having a panic attack" he said while pointing a finger at the hyperactive creature.

"No, she's trying to tell me something." said Korra, "Pinkie, honey, calm down. Now what's all this about Bolin?"

Pinkie Pie took in a deep breath before talking again, "Okay, so me and Rainbow Dash were trying to help Bolin raise the money just like you asked. Rainbow Dash did her SonicRainboom and I did my juggling on a ball routine and-"

"Can we just skip to the part about Bolin, please?" Korra interrupted.

"Oh, right. So anyway this guy named Shady Chin came and offered him a lot of money in exchange for some security job for the Triple Threats."

Korra's eyes widen at this news, "The Triple Threats?"

Mako was just as surprised to hear this, "What?!"

"Pinkie says that a guy named Bady lin"

"Shady Chin!" Pinkie corrected the Avatar.

"Sorry. Shady Chin gave Bolin money this afternoon. Something about them needing some security for a meeting."

This news was not what Mako needed to hear right now, "What?! Please tell me he didn't"

Rainbow Dash flew up to Korra and explained next, "Me and Pinkie managed to scare him off but he did give Bolin the money in hopes that he'd change his mind."

"What else happened?" Korra asked.

"Nothing. He left and that was that." said Pinkie Pie, "We had no idea where he was heading or where Bolin could have gone. Sorry." Pinkie Pie lowered her ears and her head in sadness.

"We didn't think he'd actually do it." Rainbow said just as sadly.

Korra petted her head in reassurance, "It's okay." she then sadly looked at Mako, "I'm sorry Mako, but Bolin did take the money. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tried to stop him but he made up his mind."

Mako slapped his forehead, "Great, just what I needed. Now I've got to go and bail him out. Again" he turned around and started to walk away but Korra stopped him.

"Ahem!"

Mako turned around and saw Korra with her brows lowered angrily and her arms crossed. "What?"

"They just gave us some very valuable information," Korra said while gesturing her hand to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, "Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"It's not like they managed to stop Bolin from making such a stupid mistake!" he said angrily.

"Hey! They really tried to help your brother but it was _his_ choice. It may have been a stupid one but he probably thought it was the only way to get the money _you_ needed. Did you ever think of that?"

Mako opened his mouth to speak, but the angry look on Korra's face made him realize she was right. He looked down on a sad Pinkie Pie and then, to everyone's surprise...he gently petted her head. "I'm sorry. Thanks for your help." he said kindly with a smile, which was returned by the pony. He got back up and prepared to leave, "I better go and get him."

"Wait. We could, uh…help you look for him" Korra said as she walked after him.

Spike looked at her surprised, "We can?" Twilight nudged his arm in annoyance, "I mean…really, we can?" said the dragon. Twilight rolled her eyes.

Mako declined the offer, "Nah, I got it" he then felt Korra gently grab his arm.

"Hey cool guy, let me help you. Bolin's my friend too." she offered kindly with a casual smile. Mako could tell by the look in her eyes, that this girl would not take no for an answer. "We can all take Naga"

"Who's Naga?"

"My best friend. And a great tracker"

Applejack tipped her hat, "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find ourselves an earthbender"

"Here, here!" Rarity cheered

(~)

Mako could not believe he was riding on the back of an actual polar bear dog. He sat behind Korra who held the reins, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were sitting in the front with the Avatar while Applejack rode on Naga's head. The pegasus ponies were flying beside the creature while Spike hitched a ride on Twilight.

"So your best friend is a Polar Bear Dog." Mako said, surprisingly amused by this discovery, "Somehow that makes perfect sense." it did make sense, polar bear dogs were known to be wild and strong, just like Korra.

Korra was smart enough to catch on on what he was thinking. "I'll take that as a compliment, city boy" she smiled…and so did Mako. This girl really was something else, he thought.

The picture caught both Twilight and Spike by surprise. "Did she just…flirt?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Did he just smile?" Twilight also asked in disbelief.

"Weird." said Spike.

Then Mako caught a whiff of something in the air. "What is it?" Korra asked.

"I smell something"

Korra looked at her polar bear dog, "Oh, Naga not again!" The beast rose her ear in curiosity.

"No, no nothing like that. It smells like…" he then leaned in only a small inch and sniffed Korra's top ponytail, making her blush from embarrassment.

"Are you asking to get slapped in the face?" she said threateningly.

"Is that, vanilla?" he asked as he slowly backed away.

"Oh, That? Yeah, Rarity tends to spray perfume on me, sometimes." Korra said casually.

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Really? You never really strike me as the perfume type."

"I'm not. But vanilla is by far the only smell that doesn't make my nose twitch. Besides, if it brings a smile to her face, I'll make an exception."

Mako couldn't help but chuckle. This girl really was special as his brother had said.

They continued to walk around the city at night looking for Bolin. Mako pointed to a corner, "Turn around here" he tells Korra. The Avatar ordered the polar bear dog to go in the direction Mako just said. The firebender recognized the neighborhood; it was a run down place in the city and it didn't exactly give out a very welcoming vibe. They then stopped at a warehouse but Mako quickly realized that nobody was there, the lights inside were all off.

"That's weird"

"What?" Korra asked

"There's usually thugs around keeping an eye out for trespassers" said Mako. Curious, Twilight flew to one of the windows.

"Twilight, what are you-" Mako began, the last thing he needed was the alicorn giving them away. However, Twilight looked into the windows nonetheless. She turned to the firebender and shook her head. "Nobody's there?" Mako asked in disbelief.

"Maybe Bolin didn't take the offer." Korra suggested. "We don't know for sure if he really did."

"Maybe." said Mako.

"We'll keep looking, hop on."

He got back on Naga and they rode off to continue their search.

(~)

They reached the square near that large statue where Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had helped Bolin with his circus act. There were tons of people around, but no sign of the earthbender.

"This is his usual hang out." said Mako.

Korra stopped Naga as Mako climbed down and walked over to some street kids playing with each other, "Hey, any of you seen my brother today?" he asked. One boy named Skoochy walked up to him, he looked around twelve-years old, had a tan complexion, green eyes and wore some ragged old street cloths and a brown hat. Despite being a street-urchin, the young boy oozed with confidence and charisma.

"Perhaps. My memory is a little…'foggy'." the boy said cockily while casually rubbing his nose, "Maybe you can help, 'clear it up'" The boy held out his hand casually, but Mako knew what the boy _really_ wanted.

"You're good Skoochy. A real pro" he said the last part rather annoyed as she took out some money from his pocket and handed it to the boy. Korra and the ponies were all shocked by this scene.

"Yeah, I've seen em" the boy answered smugly as he placed the money in his pocket.

"When?" Mako asked.

"Around noon."

"Then you saw him talking to Shady Chin?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." once again, he held out his hand again waiting for more cash. Just when Mako was about to place the money on his palm, Rainbow Dash swooped in and took it back in her mouth, surprising the boy. "Wow, wow hey what gives?"

Rainbow Dash dropped the cash into Korra's waiting palm before giving it back to Mako. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"Who do you think you are, lady? Hey, wait a second? Those animals…are you…the Avatar?"

"Yes, and I personally don't find it very nice to scam people out of their money, and I'm pretty sure my friend here agrees." Korra said while crossing her arms and eyeing the boy with a stern stare, "You got your money, now tell us what you know."

Rainbow Dash crossed her hooves before the boy, who gave the woman a smirk. "You got spunk, I respect that. Fine, I'll ya." he said with a sly grin. Mako only looked at Korra, practically jaw dropped. He couldn't believe she was able to get this boy to talk without needing to empty his pockets.

Korra nodded at Rainbow Dash as a sign to back off. The pegasus gave the boy a 'I'm watching you' gesture before backing away. Skoochy began explaining, "Okay, I did see him talking to Shady Chin. He flashed him some serious cash. Latter, I saw him take Bolin off with him on his hot rod." The ponies, especially Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, looked at each other with worry as Skoochy continued to explain, "The triple threats. The red monsoons. The Agni Kais, all the triads a muscling up for something real big."

"Where are they gathering?" Korra asked, "We were just at the Triple Threats hide out but they weren't there"

"Yeah, they relocated. They plan on getting themselves a new turf, but they've got to get through some "obstacles" to get it. Now that's all you're getting out of me!"

"You sure that's all you know?

"I swear. That's all I know."

"AHHHHHH!"

The group of friends all turned around at the sound of Rarity's screaming. Skoochy's friends were jumping into a mud puddle, and the brown liquid splattered all over Rarity's coat and mane.

"Let's get out of here!" Schoochy cried out to his group, "Good luck with that crazy girlfriend, Mako!" he yelled as he and his friends ran off.

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Korra and Mako shouted out in response. Korra and the ponies rushed over to Rarity who was still screaming and galloping in place.

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew!"

"Rarity, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"No! I'm not okay! Look at me, I'm…_dirty!_ Those horrible little street urchins splattered mud all over my newly groomed coat! And they call us the animals!"

Korra simply smiled at her friend's dramatic nature, "Okay, Rarity calm down it's fine"

"Fine? Fine?! Look at me! I look awful!" the unicorn began to cry but Korra simply rolled her eyes and smiled kindly.

"That's ridiculous."

The unicorn briefly stopped crying and looked at the avatar curiously, "What?"

"Rarity, there isn't enough mud in the world that can make you any less "fabulous" than you already are." The unicorn smiled sweetly at Korra's words. "Besides I can take that mud right off, watch."

Korra moved her hands in swift motion and the mud was immediately elevated right off of Rarity as Korra gently moved it down so it wouldn't splash her again. The pony marveled at her newly clean coat. There was not even a single drop of mud left on her. Korra began untying the brown fur pelt around her waist and tied it around Rarity's neck, making it look like a cape.

"Here. Now if anything else happens you won't get dirty again." Rarity admired her new accessory and smiled in satisfaction. It may not have been the most gorgeous thing in the world, but the generosity behind it was enough to make it that way. "I know it's not the most stylish thing I own but-"

"It's perfect. Thank you Korra. You truly are a gem." Rarity embraced the Korra in a warm hug as Mako watched with a surprised look on his face.

"Anytime, Rare." said the avatar before she stood back up again

"What was that about?" Mako asked.

"Rarity hates getting herself dirty. But don't worry, it's taken care of." Mako took this moment to simply smile and look at Korra, for which she noticed. "What?" she asked curiously.

"That's…remarkably nice of you."

Korra blinked in surprise at what he just said. He sounded so sweet. She could feel her cheeks burning, "It's nothing." she said shyly. The two teens simply stood there smiling kindly at each other. The ponies and Spike all watched in aware at how the two were interacting.

Twilight finally snapped them out of it by clearing her throat, "Ahem!"

"Oh, right! Come on! Let's go find Bolin." Korra said as she jumped on Naga's back. Mako also got back on.

"I think I know somewhere we can look" he said.

(~)

They ran across the city on the polar bear dog. The streets were practically empty. "Mind filling me in on where we're going?" Korra asked Mako.

"The Triple Threats sometimes partner up with the Agni Kais." he explained, "Their headquarters is just around this street. Hopefully, Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"How do you know so much about these yahoos anyway?"

But before he could answer, Naga suddenly shoot forward, the winged ponies flying behind her. The large beast ran through the streets. Korra tried to stop her by pulling onto the reins, but to no avail. Naga turned around the corner side of a building in pursuit of something running in the dark streets. Naga briefly stopped at a street sign and the friends spot a familiar creature climbing it.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed. Fluttershy quickly flew towards the creature who jumped onto her head. "Oh, thank goodness he's okay." she said.

Naga started to get a bit excited when she saw the little creature, "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack". Korra told her, as the mammal slowly calmed down, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Fluttershy took Pabu into her hooves and introduced the two mammals to one another.

"See? It's okay. She won't hurt you. Naga is actually a lot nicer than she seems"

The two animals sniffed each other before touching noses. Once they got acquainted, Pabu jumped onto Mako's shoulders, "We gotta hurry!" he said urgently.

(~)

Finally, the gout of friends reached the Triple Threat Triad headquarters. "Good the lights are on." said Mako as he got off of the polar bear dog.

"How is that good?" Fluttershy asked fearfully as she stuck her head out from behind Korra.

"It means, there's a good chance Bolin might be in there" said Applejack. Even though the lights were on, it was still empty from the outside just like the last one. The ponies all got off of Naga.

"Something's not right." Mako said as he cautiously approached the door, "There's usually thugs posted out front."

Spike didn't like the place at all, he didn't like the idea of having to face actual criminals in person, "Uh, maybe I should stay here with Naga."

"Come on Spike, you're not scared are ya?" asked Applejack jokingly.

Spike scoffed at this, "Me, scared? Ha! As if." As they walked closer to the doors Spike carried a terrified look in his face and began to shake.

"We better be cautious, follow me." Mako said as he continued to cautiously moved closer toward the doors, while Pabu remind on his shoulders.

"Right! _Cautious._" Pinkie Pie said the last word dramatically as she lowered her whole body downwards and tiptoed towards the door like Looney Toon. She then popped her head from the bottom of the wooden floor, then from the ceiling and even from the corner of the screen, all at which times, startling Mako.

"_Pinkie Pie, will you stop that?!_" he said in a slight shout/whisper. Once Mako reached the door, he pressed his back against it and and looked through the window. He gestured to the others with his hand to come closer.

Korra and the ponies all glanced at one another with 'are you serious?' expressions, before casually walking towards the young man, not even bothering to be sneaky as he or Pinkie Pie. But Twilight, though calm, was still very careful about their approach.

"Be real quiet, everypony." Twilight instructed, "Korra you-Korra?"

Next thing they knew, the double doors were then kicked out of their hinges! Mako was super surprised, even Spike had his jaw dropped. Korra had one powerful foot.

"So much for being cautious." Twilight said while rolling her eyes at Korra's impulsiveness before casually alongside Korra and the other ponies. Mako looked down at the broken doors, still very surprised, while Pinkie Pie happily galloped past him.

Once they all entered, the place looked deserted. The only clue that somebody was in here were the broken furniture on the floor. Rainbow Dash flew around the place looking around, "Nobody's here." she said.

"Oh, well we tried!" said Spike as he attempted to leave, "Let's go look for Bolin somewhere else, shall we? Great!"

"I'm with Spike" Fluttershy said and they both started to walk out the door.

"Both of you stay!" Korra said sternly. Both the dragon and the pegasus hesitantly stopped on their tracks. Mako began calling out for his brother.

"Bolin, you in here?"

Pinkie Pie began searching the whole place, she looked underneath the table. "Bolin!"

Underneath the chairs. "Bolin?"

Even inside the lamps...literally inside by popping out the lightbulbs. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Then, they all heard a strange loud noise coming from outside. It sounded like an engine running. Korra kicked another door and they all rushed outside. In front of them was a large truck and a group of people wearing ugly jumpsuits, masks that covered up their faces with green bulgy goggles. The masked men were loading up the back of the truck with people, The Triple Threats. The friends caught a climbs of Bolin, tied up and gagged like the others.

"There's Bolin!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Noticing the others, masked men began throwing bombs at them, which released a green fog that surrounded the group of friends. The masked people quickly got on their motorcycles and rode off along with the truck carrying Bolin. The two teens, dragon and ponies all coughed heavily amidst the smoke. Rainbow Dash quickly began to fly spinning rapidly around her friends, forcing the smoke away from them as it disappeared into thin air from the pony's powerful wind speed.

"Thanks Rainbow." said Korra, "Naga, come!"

The polar bear dog came running and got the two teens and land ponies onto her back while the winged ones followed beside them. With the truck and motorcycles in sight, Mako began throwing fire blasts at the men in their bikes, but they easily managed to avoid it. Korra looked at Twilight flying beside her.

"Twilight, forget the no magic rule! Show em what you got!"

"With pleasure!" the princess did not hesitate to shoot a magical blasts at one of the masked ones on motorcycles, but they manage to dodge them just like they did Mako's attacks. Korra then earthbended some rocks upwards overhead to stop them from escaping, but one managed to just simply jump over the rocks with his bike like a ramp.

"These guys are good" Rainbow said.

"Who are they?" asked Applejack.

"And what do they want with Bolin?" Rarity asked.

They all dashed out of the alley and swarm into an open square, where one of the opponents brought her motor to a spinning halt and threw a bola directly at Naga which tangled around her front and back legs, making her fall and the teens and land ponies flew off her back and land hard on the ground. The two masked people spun in the air and landed before making their way towards the fallen group. Rainbow Dash quickly flew up to one and kicked him in the gut with her hooves while Twilight Sparkle used energy blasts on the other one to keep her away from her friends. But the masked ones were determined. They got into their fighting stances at the same time the ponies, Spike, Korra and Mako all got into theirs.

"Bring it on, freaks!" Rainbow said bravely.

The two began to attack, the female one heading towards Korra. She quickly ignited a flame and threw a fire blast at her but her opponent managed to avoid the attack by jumping over it before running towards the Avatar. The two incited into hand-to-hand combat and the female opponent aimed for Korra's head but the avatar averted it with her left hand before striking her with a fire blast, for which her opponent quickly ducked underneath. Korra threw another fire punch with her left hand, but the masked woman leaned back to dodge it. Korra spun around and made a fire kick in the shape of a full moon, though the woman managed to avoid that attack as well by moving quickly to her left. Korra aimed a hight fire kick at her head, who reciprocated by curling her leg around Korra's and pulled her down, creating an unguarded opening on Korra's right side. She began throwing unusual punches at Korra's side, arm and back. All of a sudden, Korra felt a strange sensation, almost as if her insides had been jabbed by a knife. Her arm was numb and she couldn't use it to bend anymore. But the young avatar was no quitter, she madly charged at the masked woman using only her left hand to unleash a fire attack, but the masked woman easily avoided it.

Seeing Korra struggling to fight with only one good arm, Applejack came in between them and kicked the masked opponent right in the gut with her powerful back legs. The woman landed hard on the ground on her behind. Rainbow Dash flew down and landed beside Applejack, ready to fight as the masked woman stood up. She took from her pocket another bola and aimed it at the ponies, enwrapping both Rainbow and Applejack's legs. The two landed on the ground.

Korra quickly rushed to their side to try and untangle them, but the woman came running at her again, forcing Korra to do a backflip away from her opponent and block her incoming attacks with her good arm.

Seeing this, Twilight whispered to herself, "Control your breath. Find your thrive." feeling the energy within her, Twilight unleashed a powerful magenta colored fire blast at the opponent, but she noticed this and quickly tossed yet another bola, both which entrapped Twilight and Fluttershy along with her. The two landed on the ground and were knocked out.

"Girls!" Korra cried out. But before she could help them, the masked woman attacked her once again and she defended herself with her firebending, but she had to resort to using only one arm, her numb one being of no use now.

Meanwhile, Mako grunted in pain while rubbing his right arm. The male opponent had just jabbed his arm the same way the other did to Korra. His attacker came at him, but before he could even make a move, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike all bravely charged and tackled him away from Mako. The man landed on the ground and rubbed his sore neck before taking from his pocket a bola and threw it at the ponies and little dragon. Only Rarity and Spike managed to get tangled up by the bola as Pinkie Pie quickly jumped out of the way. Seeing her friends tied up and down, the usually happy-go-lucky pony turned fierce as she charged at the opponent while angrily screaming,

"_Pinkie charge!_" She jumped up and hurdled towards the enemy, but the opponent quickly kicked the pony with his foot! Pinkie was sent flying in mid air before landing on the ground near Mako's feet, groaning in pain.

"Pinkie Pie!"

He angrily aimed a fire-fueled swing at the opponent for what he did to Pinkie Pie, but the masked man ducked to avoid the attack. He trilled behind Mako and quickly jabbed his left side, the young firebender groaned in pain. The second opponent did the same jabbing on Korra. Weakened, the female jumped up and kicked the Avatar in the chest. She fell backwards and slid to the ground beside Mako, who too had fallen down after being flung by his opponent. Having been jabbed so many times left them feeling weak.

Naga growled as the two masked strangers approached the teens, both trawling their bolas around menacingly. Meanwhile, Twilight finally woke up and spotted Naga trying to break free of the ropes tied to her paws. The alicorn used her magic to speed up the process.

"Sick em girl!"

Now free, the polar bear dog let out a mighty ROAR at the opponent, driving them away from her mistress and friends. Pabu even followed her example by screeching viciously at the attackers. Terrified, more so by the large beat, the two strangers released yet another grenade which unleashed the green smoke from before, using the cover to ride away away on their bikes.

Once all was clear, both Twilight and Rarity used their magic to untie themselves and the others. Once free they quickly ran to Korra and Mako. Korra draped her arm around Naga's head as the beast pulled her to her feet and Pabu crawled up Mako's shoulder.

"Everybody okay?" Applejack asked. Korra wobbled a bit as she stood, holding on to Naga for support, and rubbed her head.

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

"We're fine, a little dazed but fine" Twilight said in assurance before shaking her whole body to remove the dust. Korra looked down at her hand curiously. She felt weird after all the jabs she had gotten. She threw a short punch to firebend, but quickly realized that nothing came out.

"Ugh, I can't bend." she attempted one more time, but when she couldn't get even the tiniest flame out, she began to panic, "I can't bend!'

"Calm down, it'll wear off." Mako said as he stood up, with Rainbow and Fluttershy's help. "Those guys were chi-blockers, their Amon's henchmen."

"Amon? That anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalists."

"What do they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." said Mako as he looked in the direction the Equalists took off. He placed his palm on his forehead and grunted in frustration, "I can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!"

Korra and the ponies all looked at each other with sad expressions. Bolin had been kidnapped and now they had no idea where he could be. Korra looked sympathetically at the young man, then Rainbow Dash placed her hoof on her shoulder and tilted her head towards his direction. Korra understood perfectly well what the pony was trying to tell her as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that" she slightly turned to face the ponies and gestured to them with her hand, "We all promise."

The ponies and Spike all nodded and smiled in agreement. Mako could see the strength, determination, and Loyalty in their eyes. He saw it in Korra too.

"You've got friends now. Everything is going to be alright."

Mako lowered his gaze and sighed, "I sure hope so."

(~)

For the rest of the night they continued to search and search for Bolin and the equalists. They all decided to split up in hopes of finding them faster. The ground ponies all traveled by land, while the winged ones traveled by air. Korra and Mako rode on Naga. They looked around every street, in the vicinity of a deserted bridge, even at a trolley station. But no matter how hard they searched, they couldn't' find any trace of their friend. The winged ponies finally landed near the two teens and polar bear dog and the land ponies all gathered around them.

"Any luck?" Korra asked hopefully.

"No." Fluttershy responded sadly with a sigh.

Rainbow Dash lowered and sat on the ground, "We must have flown over half the city."

"My wings are killing me." said Twilight as she slightly flapped them, but her exhaustion prevented her from moving them anymore.

"Yeah, I'm more beat than Big Macintosh after applebuck season." AppleJack said.

Rarity's mane was a complete mess due to the constant searching and her hooves were burning with pain, "And this concrete isn't doing my hooves any favors."

Pinkie Pie let out a loud yawn, the poor pony was feeling so tired. Korra kneeled down and picked up the sleepy pony into her arms, "Mako, help me get them onto Naga."

"Sure thing." he said. He approached and kneeled down to pick up Rarity, but the unicorn quickly jumped up and glared at him.

"Watch the hands, boy! I know where you live."

Mako, of course, could not understand her, but he none the less spoke in a soft and kind voice. "Easy girl, I'm here to help." he gently lifted the unicorn up, carrying her in his strong arms before gently placing her on Naga's back, followed by Korra who placed Pinkie and Applejack while Mako picked up Spike and placed him on the saddle next to the ponies.

"Aren't you guys getting on too?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"No, you guys rest. We'll walk from here" said Korra.

"But we're tired!" Rainbow whined from the ground.

"You guys have been flying for most of the night. Your legs have more than enough strength."

"She's right, you know." said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash reluctantly agreed, "Oh, okay."

And so, the land ponies and Spike all rode on Naga, while Korra, Mako and the winged ponies walked beside them. Korra walked on Naga's right side while Mako walked near her left. He took this moment to look at Korra, this was the second time he had seen her do something nice for somebody else. He didn't know exactly why, but this fascinated him in a way.

"How long have you known them?" he asked.

Korra looked at him curiously, "Sorry?"

"The ponies. How long have you been with them?"

"A few days, I suppose. Why you ask?"

"It's just, the way you are with them, it's almost as if you've known them your whole life."

Korra lightly chuckled at the confused look Mako gave her, "It does feel that way."

"But don't you find that a bit, I don't know, strange? How can you care about someone you've only just met?"

"Well, I guess…I just feel for them, you know? They're new to this world just like I am." as she spoke, a smile appeared on her face. It wasn't like her normal cocky grin, but a sweet and tender one. "It's nice to have somebody to be beside you, you know?"

Mako's eyes slightly widened at this. He knew that feeling better than anyone. All his life, he had Bolin at his side, but maybe by carrying so much about what to eat for their next meal and his ambition to win the tournament, he didn't take a moment to appreciate his brother's company.

"Yeah. I think I do get it."

As they all continued with their search Mako suddenly realized something odd…he wanted to continue talking with Korra. He bit his bottom lip nervously, he was never usually the one to actually START a conversation with someone, that was often Bolin. His brother was WAY more of a people person than he was, but if he and Korra were most likely going to be seeing each other often now, he figured they could at least try to become better friends. He took in a deep breath before speaking.

"So, even though we're still searching, you think maybe we could…I don't know...talk?"

The question totally caught Korra by surprise as her eyes slightly widened, "What do you want to talk about?" she asked unsurely.

"Well, I have been meaning to ask, what are those marks for?" Mako pointed to the marks on the ponies' flanks, "Are they birthmarks or something?"

"No, those are called cutie marks." Korra answered with a smile.

Mako arched an eyebrow, "No seriously."

Korra giggled before saying, "I am serious." she began telling Mako the origins of cutie marks as he listened attentively. "You see, in Equestria, a pony gets his or her cutie mark once they've found their special talent. What sets them apart from the rest. Twilight's cutie mark symbolizes her natural talent for magic. Rainbow Dash got her's by performing a SonicRainboom."

"What's that?" Mako asked, becoming more and more fascinated with this topic.

"It's when she flies at a speed that breaks the sound barrier and a huge sonic boom and a rainbow hue happen at once." Korra explained with much enthusiasm.

"Wow! That sounds incredible."

"Yeah, maybe Rainbow can show it to you one day. What do you say RD?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head and Mako heard a happy 'neigh' come out of her mouth, "That's a 'yes'." Korra translated, "Her mark represents her love of flying and speed."

"And what about Pinkie and AppleJack?"

"Pinkie got her's when she realized how much she loved to make people happy, and she throws the best parties. Applejack at one point left home to the big city but she soon realized she belonged at her family's apple farm and has worked there ever since, earning her cutie mark. Rarity got hers when she found she had a natural talent of locating gems with her horn which helped her improve her fashion designs. And Fluttershy got hers when she discovered her natural ability to communicate with animals. That's why she prefers living on the ground instead of the sky like most pegasus ponies. Each mark is a symbol of who they are and are meant to be."

"Wow, that's…pretty impressive. Must be nice, knowing exactly what your destiny is. Instead of just going through life, wondering what you're suppose to be…" Mako quickly realized his confession and noticed the concerned look on Korra's face. He cleared his throat before speaking again, changing the subject. "So, what about Twilight? Is she half pegasus?"

"No. She was originally a unicorn but after completing a magic spell that saved her friends, her mentor Princess Celestia made her a princess alongside her, her sister Luna and Twilight's sister-in-law Cadance. Those wings represent just how much she's worked and how far she's come. That makes her a hero in my book." Twilight blushed at this, earning a smile from Korra. The Avatar noticed that Mako was once again giving her that face. "Okay what now?"

"What do you mean?" Mako asked casually while still smiling.

"I mean, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Let's just say…there is definitely more to you than meets the eye" he commented.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked with slight suspicion and sarcasm in her voice.

Mako chuckled at this, "Yeah, it is."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Even if you did get beat up by a pony"

He chuckled and so did Korra. The ponies all smiled at how well the two were getting along. Spike, on the other hand, groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong Spike?" Rarity asked

"I just don't get them. One minute they're arguing like little kids and now they're making 'goo goo' eyes at each other." he said while actually putting on big puppy eyes and batting his eyelashes, "Why can't they make up their minds?" he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"I think It's kind of sweet" Fluttershy said with a smile.

Applejack agreed, "Yeah, Korra does seem to have an affect on him"

"Ohhhhhhh, I think somebody's in loooooovvvvvvveeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie happily said. Korra blushed at their comments. She was so thankful that Mako couldn't understand them.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing, she's just being Pinkie Pie." Korra responded, while Pinkie Pie winked at her. For the rest of the night they kept on looking for Bolin.

(~)

A few hours passed, nightfall was ending, Korra and Mako's feet were already starting to hurt and the winged ponies could take no more walking. Finally they stopped.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra said.

"We got to keep looking. But where?" Mako asked. Korra gasped as she remembered something.

"I have an idea!" she quickly jumped onto Naga, followed by Mako. The winged ponies flew next to them as Korra stirred Naga toward the park.

The whole place was surrounded by the dim morning fog. Once there, Naga started drinking from the fountain. Pabu climbed on top of Naga's head and drank too.

The ponies reached the fountain and all happily placed their front hooves into the water, sighing in relief as the cool liquid soothed their aching hooves. Rarity climbed to the side, panting dramatically. "Oh, water, sweet clear water. Ew, it looks kind of filthy…oh, but I'm too thirsty to care!" she literally stuck her head into the water and then flipped her now wet mane as she sighed in relief, "Ah, that feels marvelous!"

Pinkie Pie jumped and did a cannonball into the water, wetting the others. Korra and Mako sat on the side of the fountain, Twilight flies down and sat next to Korra. "Why are we here, Korra?"

"The first day I got into town I ran into and equalist protester over there." she said as she pointed her finger to the direction she saw the protestor.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead right now."

The two teens were then splashed from behind by water. They turned to see Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash wrestling in the fountain. "You're going down, Pinkie Pie!" said the rainbow pegasus.

"No way, R.D!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Ya'll are both going down!" Applejack said before tackling them and they all landed in the water in a giggling heap. An annoyed Mako wiped the water out of his hair.

"You guys mind?"

Korra laughed at the scene and playfully, but gently, slapped Mako's arm, "Let them have their fun, it's been a crazy night. They deserve it."

"Hey, wait for me you guys!" Spike said before jumping into the water too. Twilight and Korra smiled and giggled.

Afterwords, underneath some trees, the group of friends all gathered around Naga who fell asleep while Pabu was asleep on her back. Korra and Mako both sat cross legged while the ponies all sat with them…mostly on Korra's side, as Spike sat on Naga's head. Mako was deep in thought about his brother while Korra was looking around, silently annoyed by the awkward silence. After their conversation before, she felt it was her turn to start one. Noticing her struggle, Twilight whispered to the Avatar, "Say something."

"Like what?" Korra whispered back.

"I don't know, ask him anything."

Korra bit her bottom lip and decided to say the first thing that came to her mind, "….so…why is Bolin running around with the Triple Threat triad anyway?"

Mako didn't even look at her, he really didn't want her to know about his past, but she did ask a question. "Well we…we use to do some work for them back in the day" he hesitantly confessed. This confession caught the others by surprise.

"What?!"

"Are you some kind of criminal?" Korra asked almost accusingly.

"No. You don't know what you're talking about." Mako said defensively "I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street, I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." he angrily crossed his arms and looked down at the grass. Korra and the ponies looked at him with sympathy and regret. The ponies all lowered their ears, they had no idea Mako has been through so much in his youth.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard." Korra said with sympathy. She took a brief moment before carefully asking, "Can I ask, what happened to your parents?"

"They were mugged. By a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

The ponies, including Spike all gave silent gasps, Korra could see the hurt in his eyes, "Mako."

Mako rose his scarf closer to his face, "Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything were to happen to him…" he couldn't even say the rest. "That's just the way life is, Korra. If you want something you need to work for it. Nobody's going to just give you something because you ask for it."

Korra was then reminded of the vagabond who asked her for good and she happily offered it to him. He didn't have to do much, she just gave him because he needed it, simple as that. Poor Mako had to struggle so much because of one man's mistake. It would appear kindness was in short supply in this city.

Mako suddenly felt something tap his arm. He looked down and saw Applejack remove her hat and placed it on his lap, smiling kindly. He looked at it curiously as he picked it up. "What's this for?"

"It's her way of saying that she wants to be your friend." Korra said while smiling sweetly. Mako got an even bigger surprise when Applejack actually sat down next to him. "You know, Applejack's an orphan too." Korra mentioned.

"Really?"

"She lives with her grandma, big brother and little sister at Sweet Apple Acres. She may not have gotten through all of the same hardships as you, but she understands what it's like to lose one's parents. And Rarity here knows how challenging having a little sibling can be." she gestured to the unicorn who simply shrugged with a smile. "But it's actually a pretty great gift. I've never had brothers or sisters and now I have_ seven_."

Mako looked over at the other ponies and Spike who were all smiling kindly at him. Which was a first for him considering they didn't even like him at first.

"We may seem different as night and day, but if you look a little deeper…." Fluttershy curled up on Korra's lap and the Avatar stroked her mane, "You'll see we are more alike than you think."

Mako watched as the adorable pegasus pony smiled at Korra's gentle touch. He still couldn't believe that despite her fiery and aggressive nature, there was a kind and loving person deep underneath. She was definitely more than just the Avatar and a great bender. Lots more.

The firebender smiled and placed Applejack's hat back onto her head. The pony and the firebender both smiled at each other. Pinkie Pie then stood in front of them all and began doing a funny dance and doing tricks with party props she just got out of nowhere. Both Korra and Mako laughed at the pony's funny antics,

"Where does she get that stuff?" Mako asked in between laughs.

"I have no idea!" Korra said also in between laughs, "You know, this is the first time I've ever heard you laugh." she said.

"Yeah, it's been a while. It feels nice." Mako said with a smile.

(~)

The sun's rays passed in between the leaves of the trees as dawn approached. The others had all fallen asleep, some of Pinkie Pie's confetti was still all over the grass and the pony herself laid on her back while snoring and twitching her leg.

All the other ponies and Spike were asleep while Applejack slept beside Mako. The country pony was the first to wake up as she let out a large yawn and stretched her body. Then her sleepy eyes widen at what she saw: Korra was sound asleep with her head on Mako's shoulder. She smiled at the adorable scene and quietly walked over to Rarity and gently woke her up.

"Rarity, Rarity wake up"

"Hu? What? Applejack, what is it?"

"Lookey over there" she pointed her hoof to the two teens. Rarity gleamed when she saw them.

"Awwww, they are so adorable. Oh, please don't tell me we're going to wake them up."

Applejack shook her head, "Nah, let them have their cozy moment for a few more minutes. Besides, the look on Mako's face will be priceless."

"I know" the two silently giggled at the idea. Just then, they heard a loud voice coming from nearby shouting.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Both Korra and Mako were slowly woken up by the noise. Once they opened their eyes, they noticed the position they were in. As the reality of that fact sunk in, both their eyes shot open in horror. Korra let out a horrified gasp and they scrambled away from each other out of embarrassment.

"AH! I-I…er..eheh, humn, hummehem."

The Avatar's scream woke up the other ponies and they automatically get into defensive stances.

"Wow, wow, wow, what happened? Where's the fire?" Rainbow said as she looked around for any threats. They all turned their heads to the protestor who was standing on a small stage shouting through his megaphone. A skinny guy wearing a hat and grey clothing with sideburns on his face.

"That's the guy." Korra said as she pointed at him.

Rainbow Dash stomped her hooves, "Let's get some answers!"

"Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the…" the protestor gasped when he saw Korra approach him and glared angrily at her. The feeling was mutual in her part. "You again. You can't silence me, Avatar!"

"He always like that?" Applejack asked while arching an eyebrow at the oddly and annoying man.

"Pretty much." Korra replied casually.

Like many before, the protester didn't hear Applejack speak and he thought Korra was talking directly to him. "Didn't you just hear me? I said YOU CAN'T SILENCE ME!" he shouted through his megaphone with much fury. Big mistake. Korra fiercely slapped it from his hand and it smashed to the ground.

Spike looked at the broken object and back at Korra as his ears lowered. "Yikes."

"Shut your yapper and listen up." Korra told the protester, "My friend got captured by some chi-blockers, where'd they take him?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he said while uncooperatively crossing his arms.

"Oh, I think you do" she lifted up her leg to earthbend at the man, but was stopped by Twilight.

"Korra, wait! As annoying as he is, I don't think violence is going to make him cooperate."

"Well, then what do you suggest?" Korra asked as she lowered her leg down.

"I suggest you and your little vermin get out of here right now!" the protester said as he crumpled up a piece of paper and fiercely threw it right at Twilight's face. It was now clear this man was not going to cooperate. The alicorn glared at him and then looked at Korra.

"On second thought, go nuts."

Korra smirked and rose her foot once again and slammed it down with a half-moon kick. The earth from underneath the table rose up, sending both it and the protester into the air. A bunch of flyers flew all around the area, some landed on the ponies' heads, but they simply shook them off. They looked at the images curiously. They all had pictures of Amon. Mako picked one out of the air and read the words out loud.

" 'Witness the Revelation, tonight nine o'clock.' What's this revelation?" he asked the protester, who had landed on the ground and was now trying to pick up the flyers.

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!" he said irritably. The protester squealed in fear once Korra lifted him up by the hem of his shirt.

"You better believe it concerns us." she said threateningly, "Spill it! Or incase you haven't noticed, my friends here weren't too happy about your 'vermin' remark."

The ponies stared angrily at him while flaring their nostrils threateningly, minus Fluttershy. The protester looked at them fearfully. "Okay, okay, no one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he's a bender, then my best is that he's getting what's coming to em" he said the final sentence very arrogantly.

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked.

They were then interrupted by a whistle and a park security guard called out, "Hey! What's going on over there?!"

"Busted" said Pinkie Pie.

"The Avatar is oppressing us! Help!" the protester cried out before Korra tossed him aside, "Let's scram" she said as she ran to Naga's saddle, with the ponies and Mako following her, quickly snatching up a handful of papers as he did before vaulting on Naga. With the protester on the ground, Twilight quickly ran over to him and kicked him in the gut before following her friends who were already running off on Naga.

(~)

At a trolley stop passing over a bridge, the friends were all looking at the flyers the protester had, while sitting on a bench, trying to find anything that might be of help. Each flyer had a picture of Amon in the front and weird green drawings in the back. Korra held one of the flyers while they all studied the others spread out over the floor. Twilight levitated a few in front of her face, trying to find something that could help them.

"Why didn't the equalist put a location on these?" Korra asked Mako.

"Probably because they don't just anyone waltzing in into their big "revelation". Whatever that is."

While the others were looking at the flyers Pinkie Pie made some of them into a paper hat, she also placed one on Mako, who did not look very amused. Korra slightly chuckled at this but stopped once she saw his serious face. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Mako angrily takes off the hat and crumpled it, "Come on you guys, focus. I bet the information is hidden here somewhere."

Pinkie Pie, jumped on Mako's shoulder and playfully ruffled his hair, "I was just trying to lighten the mood. Come on Mister Grumpy Guss!"

Twilight then levitated the papers in front of her and turned them over, she suddenly noticed that each back had a different image. She let out a happy gasp, grabbing Korra's attention. "You found something, Twily?"

"I think I have.", Twilight levitated two images and placed them together for Korra and Mako to see. The firebender was intrigued.

"Look at that. There's four different images on the backs of each of these." said Mako as he took the papers. Pinkie, who was still on his back, looked at the images.

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asked.

"Oh! I love puzzles!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah. Of a map!" Mako grabbed the four pieces of paper from Twilight and stood up. He placed them over a city map and moved the papers over different locations. He finally found the location, the flyers had a red spot on the back, indicating the meeting place. "Bingo. That must be where it's going down"

Korra smiled proudly at the alicorn princess, "Way ta go Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight blushed as Pinkie Pie gave her a big hug.

"Yeah. Couldn't have done it without you" Mako said with a smile.

Twilight smiled confidently, "Alright everybody, let's go save us an earthbender!"

(~)

That night, Korra and Mako hid in an alley as they watched people walking into an abandoned factory building site, barely visible in the nightly fog that hung over it. The two teens stayed in the shadows, both wearing long trench coats as disguises.

"How much longer?" Mako asked impatiently as he adjusted his scarf.

"Give them a minute."

"You sure it's a good idea to bring them? They'll blow our cover."

Before Korra could reply, the two heard footsteps approaching. The teens quickly took their defensive positions as two dark figures approached them.

"Don't get your parka in a bunch, darling."

Korra slowly lowered her arms for she recognized that sophisticated tone anywhere...

"Rarity!"

"Rarity?" Mako asked.

The two "people" standing in front of them opened up their jackets to reveal the ponies: Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy (in that order) were on top of each other while Fluttershy wore a hat to cover her ears and had her hair in a bun and Applejack was wearing human boots. Next, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were on top of each other with Spike wearing a hat on top of Twilight and Pinkie Pie was wearing human boots.

"Wow, you guys actually had us fooled, didn't they Mako?"

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure about this."

"Don't worry," said Twilight, "me and Rarity's magic will keep us all in perfect balance, and we've been practicing all afternoon."

"Relax Mako, they got this."

Mako sighed in annoyance. These creatures were just as stubborn as Korra. "Okay. Let's go."

Mako placed on a hat to fit his disguise outfit and Korra put on a flapper hat with a lief image on it, tugging her ponytail underneath it and prepared to make her way towards the factory, but Mako quickly stopped her.

"What? What is it?" Korra asked, wondering why Mako would stop her on her tracks. For a moment, the firebender was silent, looking as if he were pondering over something. Finally, he removed his scarf and placed it around her neck. The sensation made Korra feel warm, not only because the fabric itself felt soft and secure, but also when Mako's fingers briefly touched her cheek.

"Now let's go." he said, snapping Korra out of it. She wondered why he was taking his time to place the scarf around her neck. By the looks of it, this item meant something to Mako.

The two groups of ponies walked together as if they were a male and female couple. A doorman stood by the door, checking the invitation of a citizen, who was holding one of the flyers of the Revelation. Approving it, he moved aside to let the man in and immediately turned his attention to the man that was waiting, who also showed him a flyer.

Twilight, from a small opening inside the coat, saw the two teens and used her magic to make Korra move forward and grab Mako's arm so they looked like a couple. This caught both of them by surprise.

"What are you doing?" asked the firebender. Korra looked over at Twilight who winked. The Avatar decided to go along with it.

"We'll attract less attention this way." she tells him in a hushed tone. In her mind, she promised herself to give the girls a stern talking to about this. However, in another part of her mind…she kind of liked the closeness between her and Mako. And even if he would never say it out loud….Mako kind of did too.

Once they reached the entrance the big large guy stood and looked down on them. "This is a private event. Nobody gets in without an invitation." he said sternly while crossing his arms.

Korra looked worriedly at Mako, "uh…invitation?"

Spike whispered to Twilight, "Invitation?"

"He probably means the flyers" she whispered back.

Mako pulled out one of the equalist flyers they had found earlier that day, "You mean, this?"

Twilight and Rarity both used their magic to levitate their "arms" and show the thug their flyers. The thug took both papers and smiled giving them space to enter and smiled friendlily. "The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sisters."

As they walked in, Fluttershy gave out a shy whimper but thankfully the thug did not hear her. Once inside, the ponies, all through small openings in their jackets could see everything. They all stood near the railing where down below they saw the entire place was packed full of people. In the far corner of the room was a large stage with a large equalist poster.

"I knew a lot of people hatted benders, but I've never seen so many in one place" Mako said.

"This is so sad." Fluttershy said.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin." he tells Korra.

As they made their way through the crowed a light shined on the stage and the stage floor opens up. They hear the announcer, "Please welcome, your hero, your savior….Amon!"

All ponies and Spike watched as the infamous masked Amon emerged from a trapdoor in the stage, a line of Equalits behind him as the room burst into loud cheers. Amon was exactly as depicted on his posters; a tall, almost athletic looking man in dull colored clothing and a hood over his head, on his face was a white mask with grey markings and a single red circle on the forehead. His piercing eyes looked almost colorless in the light, it was hard to depict their color. Despite the mask, this Amon looked so confident, strong and, downright evil. Korra was already feeling chills up her spine at the mere sight of him and the ponies did too. Fluttershy was already shaking.

"Fluttershy, please stop shaking." Rarity tells her from underneath.

"I can't help it"

Korra placed her hand on her, "It's okay sweetie, I'm here." The pegasus pony slowly started to calm down.

Amon took the microphone in his hand and began to speak, "My quest for equality began many years ago." he said, his voice was deep and powerful, making him all the more menacing, "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders." the crowd listened attentively to his tale, even Korra, Mako, Spike and the ponies were interested to know why this man was so determined to wipe out half of the human race. "This made us very easy targets for the firebender who escorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family away from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide my face behind a mask ever since."

Korra and Mako exchanged glances before looking back at Amon. The ponies were saddened by this story, but even so, this man did not have the right to blame ALL benders for the fault of one. They simply could not understand how one human could be so closed hearted AND closed minded.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." The crowd booed as Korra hid her face with Mako's scarf. The ponies angrily sneered at the man's negative tone. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world, is suffering." Amon repeatedly pointed to the audience as he spoke with much strength and emphasis in his voice, "It has been the cause of every war in every era."

Korra gritted her teeth in anger, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight did the same. "This guy seriously needs help" Rainbow Dash whispered angrily.

"I agree" said Rarity.

"But that is about to change." Their angry looks shifted to ones of surprise, curiosity, and worry. "I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world. And they have spoken to me. They have said that the avatar has failed humanity." Korra and ponies sneered at this. "That is why the spirits have chosen me. To usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Korra and the girls all gasped, and Spike started to feel sick. "Take a person's bending?" Applejack said in disbelief

"Forever?" Rarity finished

"Is that even possible?", Twilight asked.

Korra shook her head, "No Twilight. It's not, there's no way-"

"This guy's insane." said Mako.

"Now, for a demonstration." said Amon as an equalist lead to the stage an older looking man with grey hair and flashy red cloths. His hands were tied behind his back. "Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The whole crowd booed at the man, but Lightning Bolt Zolt could care less about what they thought of him, "Ah, boo yourself!" he shouted back in annoyance. The Equalists guards then led four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them on their knees. The very last on in the line was Bolin. The poor boy looked at his surroundings terrified.

Pinkie became excited to see him, "Look, there's Bo-" Rainbow Dash quickly covered her mouth.

"Not so loud, Pinkie" she whispered.

Fluttershy tapped Korra's shoulder, "Korra-"

"I see him" She determinedly attempted to walk towards the stage to get Bolin but was stopped by Mako who pulled her back by grabbing her arm.

"Wait, we can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this"

"Then come up with a game plan_ team captain_." said the Avatar in a rather annoyed tone while angrily speaking through her teeth.

"Wow, that Mako is starting to sound just like you, Twilight" Spike said, and Twilight narrowed her eyes at this.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders." Amon said again, "But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," Amon turned to his right hand man, The Lieutenant, who began untying Zolt's hands. The Lieutenant wore pretty much the same equalist clothing, only his mask covered up the upper part of his face, leaving only his mouth and mustache bare.

"I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon moved a few feet away from Zolt as the equalist guard pushed him in the opposite direction of Amon, leaving some space between the two fighters. The criminal smiled arrogantly.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal.

The man immediately unleashed a fire blast at the masked man, who nimbly dodged the attack. He gradually came closer while easily dodging the numerous fire blasts Zolt threw at him. The firebender surged forwards while generation lightning. The ponies watched in horror at Amon's moves. He didn't appear scared at his opponent at all. And though impressive, it terrified them. Especially Korra.

Zolt fired another bolt at Amon who easily ducked underneath it, before grabbing hold of Zolt's wrist. He twisted it around away from him. Lightning crashed into the stage before hitting the ceiling as Amon turned his hand further away. Zolt was forced to his knees and Amon grabbed the back of his neck, lightning still shooting from his fingers, as Amon placed his thumb in the center and Zolt's forehead and his irises shrunk in fear.

Fluttershy was literally shivering, they all were as they watched the man scream in Amon's grip. Korra had never seen anything so awful, it almost looked as if Amon was torturing the man from the inside out by simply touching him. The lighting emitting from Zolt's fingers changed into a large flame before disappearing completely. Amon removed his thumb from Zolt's forehead and released his neck. The criminal collapsed on the floor, weak and exhausted. He looked up at Amon and attempted to firebend at him, but as he tried to…nothing happened. The whole crowed gasped as Zolt looked up weakly at the Equalist leader.

"Wha…What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever."

Korra now felt even more afraid. Even if it was something she would never admit. The ponies were feeling just as scared. Even though they were not benders, the very idea of having something taken from you in such a manner truly seemed like a nightmare. Well, Twilight was terrified, sure she had only had her bending for a short amount of time, but even so, the idea of having them taken away was terrifying.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!"

The crowd cheered madly and proudly at his words. One by one, the equalist guards started releasing the captured triad members. Bolin was the very last one, they knew they had to get him out of there before Amon could reach him.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Korra asked.

"I think I do." Mako responded and turned his head to the pipe machines on the side of the wall, "See those machines? They're powered by water and steam. If you can create some cover I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing, then we duck out of here."

"That's…actually a pretty good plan" Twilight said surprised.

"Works for me." Korra said before turning to the other ponies, "Twilight, Pink and R.D, you guys go with Mako, the rest of you are with me."

"Wait, what?" Mako looked at her confused.

"Hey, you trust me?"

Mako saw Korra's eyes so filled with strength and fire, which matched Twilight's, "…I guess."

"Then trust them."

Mako never saw such determination in a person's eyes. Ever. Deep down he knew he couldn't deny her words. "…..Okay"

Before he left, Korra grabbed his shoulder, "Mako. Good luck" the two locked their hands.

"You too. Come on, girls" While Mako, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash made their way closer to the stage, Korra, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack snuck their way at the side of the crowd, carefully moving through one of the side exits. They ran down a hallway filled with machines. Korra started to turn the large wheels of the machine, with a grunt of effort, the wheel turned, releasing one small air leak.

"It's not enough. Girls, I need you."

"We're on it." said Applejack who saluted to Rarity as a signal. The unicorn used her magic to turn more wheels, causing another minor leak to shut out of the pipe.

"Hey, you!"

The girls turned around as Thug from the entrance door came walking in and approached them. He looked down at them with a suspicious look, his large size filling up the entire hallway. The ponies gulped nervously.

Things just got a whole lot harder.

(~)

Meanwhile, Mako and the others were making their way through the crowd closer to the stage while Amon continued taking away the bending of the rest of the triads. Bolin was the very last in line.

"Where's that steam?" Spike asked with worry.

Twilight bit her bottom lip, "Come on, girls"

(~)

Korra and the others stood there calmly as the large Thug stood right in front of them. "Is there a problem, my brother?" Korra asked innocently, speaking in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"What are you two doing back here?" the thug asked gruffly.

"….Um, looking for the…bathroom?" she said while grinning innocently.

Rarity and Applejack hoof palm themselves in embarrassment. The thug reached for his back taking out a wrench. Korra calmly stood her ground, waiting for the right moment to strike. However, Rarity quickly used her magic to remove the wrench from the thug's hand, much to his surprise, and used it to hit him hard on the head. The Thug landed hard on the ground, knocked out unconscious.

"Nice one, Rare!" the Avatar complimented the unicorn's bravery and quick thinking. The ponies removed their trench coat and got off of each other. Rarity proudly flipped her mane.

"All in a day's work, darling."

"Come on!"

The girls kept on turning knobs on the machine to get out the steam. Applejack started kicking the pipes with her legs, then Fluttershy heard a loud groan from behind them. The Thug was waking up and the pegasus pony screamed.

"Somebody's got a thick skull." Applejack said. The Thug got up and lunged towards Korra but she quickly ducked his violent swing, her hat falling off in the process, and used Mako's scarf to wrap it around the Thug's wrist and ram his huge body right into the machine, knocking down all the vents that were holding down the steam.

Korra smiled at this, "Thanks, this should be enough."

(~)

Bolin looked up in fear as an Equalist guard moved toward him and started to fumble at his ropes. Bolin anxiously looked back, whimpering softly. Once he was free, he was pulled on his feet and thrown forward and stumbled on the stage while the bender Amon just took care of slumped down in exhaustion. As the masked man slowly turned around to face Bolin, the crowed cheered even louder. Bolin could feel the sweat streaming down his neck in fear as he nervously had his fingertips pressed together.

"Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding" His heart beat faster as Amon slowly approached him.

(~)

The Thug groaned in pain, but was knocked out again by Applejack and Rarity who simultaneously kicked him in the face. "That oughta keep him down for at least twenty more minutes." Applejack nodded at the avatar, "Go, Korra"

Korra began waterbending the large cloud of steam all around her, a focused look on her face. Once she had enough she directed it all towards the wall with a powerful swipe of her hand.

(~)

Before Amon could even touch Bolin, an explosion on his left made him duck for cover. The wall broke open as a large stream of smoke surrounded the whole place, engulfing everything in it's path. Mako and the others saw it and realized Korra and the others have done their job successfully.

"Alright!" Twilight gleamed.

Rainbow said, "That's our girl"

The frightened people began to panic and rushed out towards the exists as the fog continued to grow in size, clouding everyone and everything. Using it as cover, the ponies and Spike tossed aside their disguise and jumped onto the stage following Mako. A few equalists blocked their path but Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie all kicked them out of the way with their hooves, clearing the path for Mako.

"Thanks, girls."

Bolin couldn't see anything through the fog, not even the equalist that came up from behind him. He grabbed Bolin, shocking him, but Mako then grabbed the equalist by the shoulders and flung him aside.

"Bolin, you alright?"

"Yes, Mako, I love you!" Bolin extended his arms for a hug, but Mako simply dragged him out of the place, with the ponies and Spike in tow.

The two brothers and ponies all ran outside the factory and climbed down a ladder from behind the building. However Mako spotted Amon's Lieutenant come out and electrocuted the ladder with two sticks, causing them fall to the ground. The two brothers began to fight the equalist with their bending as the ponies and Spike all stood bravely by their side. Mako and Twilight worked together by shooting fire and magic blasts at the Lieutenant, but he managed to dodge them. Rainbow Dash flew at full speed and kicked him on the head, the Lieutenant landed hard on the ground while the pegasus grinned arrogantly. Bolin started earthbending rocks at the Lieutenant and even created a wall to prevent him from coming any closer but the Lieutenant nimbly jumped over it, flipped in mid air, landed and pinned Bolin up against a wall with his sticks electrocuting him and knocking him out. The Lieutenant was pushed away from Bolin when Pinkie Pie started shooting a large amount of confetti from her party cannon at the equalist which, surprisingly, sent him flying backwards.

"That's what you get, you big meanie!" the pink pony cried out in fury.

The equalist regained his composure and landed on the ground. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dodged every one of his attacks, his kicks and punches, but he somersaulted and landed behind them and electrocuted them from behind with his sticks. The ponies groaned as they fell to the ground. Mako, Twilight and Spike charged at their opponent and started fighting him with magic and fire, Spike breathed fire from his mouth, but the Lieutenant proved to be too fast for them and before Twilight could unleash a final blow he speeded towards her and electrocuted the princess.

"AAAHHHH!" the alicorn fell to the ground groaning in pain.

"TWILIGHT!" Both Mako and Spike charged at the equalist, fire at the ready, but he managed to electrocute them as well as he pinned them both against the wall. They boys ended up on the ground.

"You benders need to understand…" Lieutenant said, "there is no place in the world for you anymore."

Just then, a pillar of rocks shot up beside the Lieutenant and thrusted him brutally against the building. He slammed hard against the metal and fell to the ground. From the broken wall, emerged Korra, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet." Korra said with much strength in her voice that brought even shivers down the Lieutenant's spine.

Applejack and Rarity ran toward Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy rushed over to Twilight, who managed to wake up. Korra whistled on her fingers and Naga came running from behind a building. Korra helped Mako up by holding his arm while he carried Spike. The ponies all quickly jumped onto Naga as did Korra and Mako, who was still holding Spike, and Naga grabbed Bolin by his shirt with her mouth, bouncing along with Naga's strides.

"Ow. Oh. Hey. Guys. Stop. I want. To be. On. Your back. Please!"

A few more Equalists walked out and helped the Lieutenant to his feet. He pointed to where their escapees were heading, "The Avatar. That's her!"

They all immediately attempted to run after them, but were stopped by the sound of their leader. "Let her go." Amon said from the balcony her was standing, "She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

"But what about those creatures that were with her? One of them had powers unlike anything we've ever seen" said the Lieutenant. But Amon remained calm.

"Do not worry about them. They are of no threat to us."

Amon watched as the avatar and her comrades all ran off. He knew he would be facing the avatar soon…but he wasn't expecting to see such strange and…powerful creatures.

Especially the purple one.

(~)

Finally, Naga stopped in front of the pro bending arena. Bolin's hair was a mess as he was still being held by Naga's mouth. She finally released him and the boy landed on the ground. He straightened himself back up.

"Oh, thank goodness! Glad that's over. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now" The poor earthbender's face turned green as he clenched his stomach and covered his mouth before running to a nearby garbage can to puke. Korra, Mako and the others all got off of the beast.

"Are you girls alright?" Korra asked

"We're fine, don't worry." Twilight told her after she adjusted her wings.

Spike was still a bit stunned by what he had just seen, "Speak for yourself, those equalists are no joke!"

Rainbow Dash shook her whole body, "I hope I never get electrocuted again for as long as I live!"

Pinkie Pie jolted up, excitable as ever. "WOAH! That was a rush!"

Korra slightly chuckled at Pinkie Pie's usual upbeat attitude. No matter how bad things get, that pony always had a smile on her face.

"They okay?" Mako asked.

"A little shaken up, but fine none the less." Korra replied.

"Good. You were right about them, Korra. They're tougher than they look."

"Aww, shucks!" Pinkie Pie said bashfully.

"Thank you." he said. Mako looked down once he felt something tug on his long jacket. Applejack removed her hat and shoved it at Mako's feet, revealing something red inside of it. "My scarf!"

Korra smiled as she took the red fabric out of the hat, "I asked Applejack to keep it safe." she said as she wrapped it back around Mako's neck. The firebender was so grateful for this scarf meant so much to him.

"I…this is…thank you."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, "It's no big deal. I just hope I didn't wrinkle it." she said, and once again, Korra noticed Mako giving her that look again, "Seriously, why are you looking at me like that? Something on my face?"

"No, no your face is….fine."

Korra smiled bashfully and blushed. Rarity and Applejack smiled at each other and then they both got the same idea. Rarity walked behind Mako and kicked him at the exact same time Applejack kicked Korra from behind…which as a result made the two kids bump into each other's arms. They both blushed and remained like that for a few seconds before Korra nervously stepped away, chuckling nervously.

"Ponies. Such cute little pranksters."

Mako was blushing too, "Um, y-yeah. Cute."

The teens flinched when they heard Bolin's voice. "Okay, glad that part's over" the earthbender walked back towards them, his hair now back to it's original style, "Korra I really appreciate what you did. Thank you."

"Yeah, we couldn't have done it without you" said Mako. The ponies all "neigh" and Mako chuckled lowering down to pet Pinkie Pie, "And I have you girls to thank too."

"You're welcome." Korra said with a smile. "Anytime you guys need me, I'll be there. No matter what." the words she said came straight from her heart. She meat every bit of it. Then, she suddenly started to feel a strange tingly sensation on her chest. Bolin's jaw dropped.

"Wow! What's going on!"

The others gasped when Korra's chest started to glow brightly! Releasing rainbow colors and sparkles that surrounded her body. It was unlike anything they had ever seen. They all shielded their eyes from the intense light. Once it dimmed down, they all noticed a necklace around Korra's neck; it had a golden ring with a red gem in the center shaped like a lightning bolt. The accessory gave out a rainbow colored shine. Rainbow Dash recognized it immediately.

"It-it can't be!"

Mako marveled at the jewelry around Korra's neck as it glistened in the moonlight, "What is that?"

Bolin scratched his head in confusion, "Is that normal?"

Korra could not believe what had just happened, "No. It's never happened before. Rainbow Dash, is this-"

"My Element of Harmony!" Rainbow happily exclaimed as she flapped her wings. "It's back!"

"But, how?" Korra wondered, "I thought you guys gave them up."

Twilight looked at the element in utter disbelief, "We did. This is unbelievable!"

Mako was having a hard time understanding all of this, "I'm sorry, The Elements of what now?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Korra explained, "They're these magical artifacts that the ponies used to protect Equestria. But after one mayor fiasco they had to return them back to their place of origin. The Tree of Harmony."

"So, how did one of them get on you?" Mako asked.

"I don't know. Each one represents an element of friendship. Rainbow Dash's element was loyalty. Fluttershy's was kindness, Rarity's generosity, Pinkie Pie's laughter, Applejack's honesty, and Twilight's was magic."

Twilight flew up and inspected the jewel around Korra's neck. "Rainbow's element appeared….right after you saved Bolin and demonstrated your loyalty to him and Mako."

"So, because of what Korra did tonight for us that's why it magical appeared on her?" Bolin said trying to place the pieces together.

"It looks that way." Korra said rather unsurely, "I'm still new to the whole magic stuff so I can't exactly say for sure." Korra removed the element from her neck and placed it on Rainbow Dash who smiled proudly.

"Welcome back, old friend!" just then, the element glowed once more before absorbing into Rainbow's skin, disappearing from sight.

"Wow! Where did it go?" Bolin asked.

"Don't worry, it's still there." said Korra, "It'll just show up when it's needed."

"How do you know?"

"I just…know."

Mako sighed while stroking his hair, "Okay, I don't know about any of you but I think I've had enough excitement for one night."

"Me too." said Bolin before stretching and yawning.

Korra noticed Spike yawning as well and she gently picked him up in her arms, "It looks like Spike agrees. Come one girls, let's head home. We can talk more about this in the morning. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The brothers waved goodbye to their new friends as they all hopped onto Naga. But Pinkie Pie quickly got off and tackled Bolin with a great big hug before joining the others. The two boys waved goodbye as the beast disappeared from sight.

"You do realize nothing is ever going to be the same again, right?" Mako told his younger brother. Who, as usual, was optimistic in the matter.

"I know. Isn't it awesome?!" Bolin ran inside the arena with a happy smile but Mako stayed a while longer and watches his new friends disappear from sight…with a smile on his face.

(~)

On the ferry Korra, still carrying a sleepy Spike, watched as they grew farther and farther away from the arena, a smile was planted on her face. Rainbow Dash was doing air flips, "This is incredible! I've got my Element back!"

"I know!" Twilight replied.

Pinkie Pie started shooting mini fireworks, "HOORAY!"

"Does this mean we can all get out Elements back, now?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Twilight said, "only time will tell"

Rainbow couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was, "Korra, I can't thank you enough!" but the avatar was still looking over at the city, more specifically the arena. Rainbow began waving her hoof in front of her face, "Korra. Hey Korra!"

"Hu? Oh, yeah no problem R.D."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." However, the ponies all smiled sheepishly, for they knew exactly what was really going on. They didn't need to be mind readers to know. "What?" Korra asked, she didn't entirely like the looks they were giving her.

"Oooooooooo, somebody's got a crush on the Fire Ferret" Applejack said with a somewhat musical tone.

"Pabu?" Korra asked.

"No ya silly goose, Mako!"

The avatar was blushing like mad, "What?! No! No, I don't!"

Rarity gasp!, "She does! She absolutely does!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Besides he's not my type, remember?"

Twilight smirked, "Don't deny it Korra, we can read you like an open book."

"Well….okay, maybe I like him….a little bit." she said the last part while placing her index finger and her thumb just a few inches apart.

"I knew it!" Rarity said happily.

"You two would make such a lovely couple" Fluttershy said dreamingly.

Pinkie started jumping around happily singing, "Korra and Mako, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Korar was still blushing from embarrassment, "Can we change the subject now? We've got bigger things to worry about."

Twilight's expression turned serious, "She's right. Amon posses a greater threat than we ever could have imagined."

"What are we going to do?" Fluttershy asked

"I don't know." said Twilight before turning to the avatar, "Korra, any thoughts?""

"Right now we tell Tenzin. We have to give the word: Amon has to be stopped."

Rainbow Dash said confidently, "And we're gonna stop him. Right?"

Korra nodded, "Right. We're all in this together from here on out." They all placed their hooves in a circle. Korra was the last one to place he hand in.

"Yeah, let's do this!"

"Spike? I thought you were asleep" said Korra

"Nah, I just didn't wanna walk anymore" Korra rolled her eyes. Spike then placed his claw into the circle along with the others. All eight lifted up their hand, hooves and claw in the air.

"Let's do it!" they all said together,

"YAY! Go Team!" Pinkie Pie shouted happily. Spike then smiled cheekily at Korra, "So, Korra you and Mako, hu?"

Korra started to pout. She was never going to hear the end of this

(~)

Tenzin anxiously waited for the avatar and her ponies to return, but it was already getting late. He was currently speaking to some White Lotus sentries when they felt a presence approach them. Tenzin turned around to see Korra and the ponies and Spike. The air nomad rushed toward the young woman.

"Thanks goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?"

"We're okay." Korra said, "But, not one hundred percent."

"What happened? Did you find your friend?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, but…we were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon."

Tenzin was shocked to hear this news, "What?"

"He can take away people's bending." Twilight added, "For good."

"That's…that's impossible." Tenzin exclaimed, "Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

"But we all saw him do it." Korra added, practically begging him to believe them. The look in her eyes, and the obviously frightened looks on the ponies and dragon were the only evidence Tenzin needed.

"I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever." he said as he and the others looked on at the soon to be endangered city before them. "No bender is safe."

At the thought of Amon, Rainbow Dash felt an intense anger growing inside of her, "Errrrrrr! I swear if I ever see that jerk again I'm gonna-!"

Korra, Tenzin, the Ponies and Spike all shielded their eyes as a blazing flame came shooting right out of Rainbow Dash's hooves. The flame was airborne for a few moments before it fell into the water, vaporizing. They all looked wide eyed at the blue pegasus pony.

"Ha…wha….did…what?!"

Korra looked at the pony curiously as she gently grabbed Rainbow's hoof, "Rainbow Dash. Something tells me your Element wasn't the only thing I gave you."

(~)

The Tree of Harmony glowed brighter, as the Element of Loyalty glowed bright…before vanishing into thin air. But instead of growing weak, the tree only glowered brighter, tiny little flowers even began to grow all around it. A mysterious cloaked figure smiled.

"It has begun."

*(~)*

_**John 15:13**_

_Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends_

_*(~)*_


	4. a voice in the night

_*(~)*_

_**Proverbs 2:7 ~ **_

_He grants a treasure of common sense to the honest. He is a shield to those who walk with integrity._

_*(~)*_

**A voice in the night**

_The full moon glowed brightly above Air Temple Island, where Korra was sound asleep in her bedroom. Her chest rising and lowering signaling her soft breathing, completely unaware of the shadowy mysterious humanoid shadow moved swiftly across, its body seen through the glass window. Instinctively, Korra abundantly woke from her slumber, jolting out of her bed in alarm. The window shattered and an Equalist chi-blocker entered her quarters. Two more of them broke through the door._

_Korra quickly jumped out of her bed and kicked a downwards fire arc through the air towards her intruders. How did they find her, she wondered. The Equalists dodged her attacks, but Korra kept on shooting fire at them. One leaped into the air in an attempt to chick Korra's head, but the Avatar blocked him with her arm and continued firing. While she was distracted from keeping two of the chi blockers away, the other somersaulted and jabbed her on the back, before kicking her to the ground. She was on her knees. Korra never felt more afraid and helpless in all her life. Her fear only grew once she saw a familiar figure emerged from the shadows. Even with his true face hidden behind the white and red mask, he somehow managed to terrify her more so than any horrid monster she could have seen in her nightmares. _

_"After I take your bending away…you will be nothing." he said wickedly as he approached the frightened young Avatar. Preparing to take away the very thing that made her special._

…_.._

"AH!"

The poor young girl woke up screaming at the top of her lungs. Cold sweat streaming down her forehead as she took in slow deep breaths. Her heart was beating like a drum. The scream awoke the rest of the ponies and Spike, growing concerned for their friend.

"Korra, are you alright?" Twilight asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

The human girl wiped away the sweat from her forehead. The last thing she wanted was to worry them. "Just a…a bad dream is all." she said.

"Oh, darling you're sweating!" Rarity said as she levitated a hanker-shift and used it to clean the sweat off of her human friend's face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Applejack looked at her with concern, "Must have have been one heck of a dream to have ya all shaken up like that"

Pinkie Pie unexpectedly jumped onto the bed beside Korra, "One time I had a dream where I was working at Sugar Cube Corner and this customer asked me to bake this HUGE cake, but we were out of frosting….mmmmm, frosting. Anyway, I had to run to to every store in Ponyville, but they didn't have it anywhere, and so I had to travel to Canterlot but they didn't have it anywhere! Then I looked in Fillydelphia, Manehattan and all over Equestria but there was _no frosting anywhere!_" Pinkie came up at Korra's face, "Did you have a nightmare as horrible as that? _Did you?!_" she asked, her eyes practically bulging out of her head as she asked the question.

"Pinkie Pie, knock it off." Rainbow said.

The pink pony hopped from the bead and Twilight flew up to Korra. "Sure you don't want to talk about it?" she asked as Naga whimpered and licked Korra's hand before resting her head on her lap. Korra petted her and smiled.

"Nah, it did freak me out but I'm okay now." she insisted as she laid down on her bed, turning away from the ponies as she covered herself with her blanket. "Night girls."

The ponies all looked at each other with concern before returning to their sleeping bags. "Okay. Good night" said Twilight as she wrapped herself with the blanket, the rest followed her example and made an attempt to get back to sleep. She gave Korra one last worried glance before closing her eyes to try and sleep. But Korra could barely sleep, fearing the nightmare would return once she did.

(~)

The next day, Applejack and Fluttershy were outside picking fruit for Pema from the variety of trees on the island. Applejack kicked one of the apple trees while Fluttershy grabbed the falling fruit with a basket in her hooves. Applejack wiped the sweat from her forehead, "Howey! All this work makes me feel like I'm back on the farm. Sure hope the apple family is doin' alright without me."

"I hope the animals are okay, too." Fluttershy said, "But I'm sure Angel Bunny has it all under control. He can be a very good leader when he wants to be. In the meantime, I just love spending time with the lemurs here." a few lemurs flew happily around her. Fluttershy always felt at home with animals…and her friends of course.

Twilight Sparkle and Jinora sat together in the quad overlooking the city while reading their respected books. Behind them, Pinkie Pie and Ikki played leap frog. The two ponies bonded with the two airbending sisters almost as quickly as they did with Korra. Twilight and Jinora both loved to read while Pinkie Pie and Ikki loved to be playful and upbeat.

The two bookworms were suddenly startled when they felt a sudden strong breeze, followed by speaks of fire. It was Rainbow Dash and Meelo, the pegasus was speeding while Meelo rode on his air scooter. Clearly the two were having some kind of a race.

"HA! Beat ya!" said Rainbow in triumph.

"No way! I crossed the finish line first!" Meelo whined.

"Na-ah" Rainbow Dash said

"Yeah-ha!" Meelo shouted at her.

"Na-ah!"

"Yeah-ha!"

They both glared at each other for a few seconds before Rainbow Dash smiled and asked, "Rematch?"

"Yeah!"

They both enthusiastically rushed back to the starting line, while Jinora rolled her eyes, "Hard to believe I'm related to him." she tried returning to her book until she noticed that, once again, Twilight kept on looking up from her book and back at the city. "Hey Twilight, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Korra. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and she won't tell us what her nightmare was about. Even if she won't say the details, I just know it's bugging her."

"Don't worry, she'll talk about it when she's ready." Jinora said encouragingly.

"I hope so." Twilight's tone was less than enthusiastic.

"I'm sure she will. Hopefully, Rarity and Spike will help her get her mind off of things." said the young girl before returning to her book.

(~)

In the streets of Republic City, Korra, Spike and Rarity rode on Naga. The four friends passed by an assortment of shops, antique stores and clothing boutiques. Rarity's blue yes shimmered with glee at the individual designs that they had. However, even she had to admit they could have used a bit more…sparkle!

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Korra asked the white unicorn sitting behind her. She felt way out of her element here. She didn't really have a problem with fashion, she just never saw what the big deal about it was. It was just clothes anyway.

"Because, I said I wanted to make new outfits for all of us and you wouldn't want to disappoint a unicorn on the brink of inspiration, would you?"

"That's not how I remember it." said Korra, "You wouldn't stop giving me the "sad eyes"." the Avatar playfully pointed out.

Rarity simply smiled. "That too. Besides, I need you to give me your opinions on what fabrics you like. I want this design to be 100% Korra!"

"Have you ever even made a human outfit before?"

"Well, no. But if I can design an entire wardrobe for my five friends in just a couple of days, I'm confident I can figure out your human anatomy in three days tops!" the unicorn said very confidently.

"I really appreciate the gesture Rarity, but you don't have to do that. Besides, I'm not much of the fashion or shopping type."

"Nonsense! A unique and exotic beauty such as yourself deserves an outfit that compliments those very features."

"I can see why your element is Generosity. Though, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to Spike."

"Believe me, I wanted to." the little dragon looked dreamingly at the unicorn. Korra simply rolled her eyes, she was already fully aware of the little dragon's infatuation with the unicorn. Not like it was hard to miss.

They came to a halt in front of a fabric store and Rarity was the first to jump off. Excitedly, she rushed to the doors, but once she reached them she noticed Korra was not with her. The Avatar stood a few feet away from the entrance, nervously rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Rarity pouted in annoyance before returning to Korra and pushed her from behind her legs, demanding she'd go in.

"Come on, darling. It's just a store. It won't bite." the unicorn pushed the Avatar with all of her might, but only managed to shove her a few feet ahead. After just one try, Rarity was already panting from exhaustion. "You know I can only push you so far, right?" Rarity shoved her one last time, managing to actually shove the Avatar this time. Korra wobbled a bit before regaining her balance and headed to the doors.

"Okay, okay. I'm going in."

Once inside, Rarity's eyes sparkled at how many beautiful fabrics there were. She immediately zipped from one place to the other, unsure on what to decide. There were so many fabrics to choose from. Korra decided it wouldn't hurt to at least look around and to her surprise, she spotted a blue fabric with a tint of green. To her, the color was quite stunning. She boldly grabbed it and pressed it close to her body, demonstrated it to Rarity, who gleamed in satisfaction: It was the perfect color for Korra!

As Korra watched Rarity decide from fabric to fabric, she realized the concentration and passion the pony placed into it, and how she got a bit frustrated a few times when she couldn't find what was just right. She could clearly see, and even feel, the passion and love Rarity placed into her fashion artwork. It wasn't all that different from Korra's passion for fighting, sports, bending and making sure her attacks were always precise and how frustrating it can be to get things wrong. They were both very passionate and perfectionist when it came to what they loved. Plus, she enjoyed how happy it made her friend. All of a sudden, shopping didn't seem like something superficial or materialistic, but she now saw this whole trip as Rarity's way to search for what she needed to create art…and in this case, art she planned to make for her friends.

Korra continued looking at more fabric and saw some colors that instantly reminding her of Fluttershy. She wasted no time in picking them and tossing them to Spike who was already carrying the fabrics Rarity had picked out. They continued their shopping at other stores around the block, specifically an arts and crafts store where they picked out ribbons, shawls, things to make shoes with, measuring tape. At a shoe store, Korra even bought herself some very lovely boots, which were not to flashy or too plain or rouged like the ones she usually wore: they hugged to her slim toned legs perfectly.

After a few hours, Korra payed for the materials and they headed to a jewelry store where Rarity saw some plastic blue gems that looked so real. And they were cheap. Using her mouth, since she couldn't use magic in public, Rarity placed a few of the gems on a table next to Korra. Korra studied the gems and started taking out some that were way too big or gaudy for her taste, this made Rarity pout for a moment, but then smiled when she saw the lovely blue/green/white stones Korra had picked out. Their simplicity was what made them even more lovely. Rarity also gave Korra a silver neckless to who she placed the gems on it. Both girls smiled at the results.

They payed for their things and once outside Korra and Rarity gave each other a high five/hoof and winced when they saw poor little Spike collapse with the huge mountain of bags he had on him. Korra was glad Rarity convinced her to come with her. She discovered a whole new creative side to herself she never knew she had.

(~)

Mako threw one end of his scarf over his shoulder and looked up in the direction of a trolley which was being boarded. His shift at the power plant had ended and he couldn't wait to get back home. He ran towards the trolley, crossing the street without looking. Which would end up to be a pretty big mistake.

Once he ran out into the street, he heard the sound of a wheel screeching and he screamed in terror once he saw the driver of a moped attempting to come to a screeching halt. The machine stopped too little too late and crashed into Mako, making him tumble over. The driver wheeled the moped over to Mako, while he picked himself up off the street.

"Oh, no!" the driver exclaimed, speaking in a feminine voice, and ran towards Mako. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Mako got into a sitting position and rubbed the back of his head, somewhat angrily. "How could you _not_ see me?! I mean I was ju-juu…" for a moment, Mako could have sworn he was having a moment of deja vu. The driver removed her helmet, and threw her dark raven hair back. The woman in front of him was stunningly beautiful with pale skin, blood red lips, light green eyes and wavy black hair. She was indeed a vision of beauty right out of a beauty magazine.

But even so, this reminded him of another moment in time.

The night he met Korra, when his feet suddenly took in a mind of their own-before he realized it was Rarity's doing-and he took a good look at the Avatar. He saw the image of Korra's face, her hand removing the strands of hair which danced gracefully around her. But then, the reality of the situation hit him. This wasn't Korra, definitely not.

The firebender blushed in embarrassment at what had just happened, which even he didn't fully understand. He didn't know what made him feel more flustered, this woman's flawless beauty, or the fact that he was thinking about Korra just now before fully noticing the stranger before him. With whom he was just as smitten by.

"Uh, I was…I-I…wow." he coughed and cleared his throat and the woman helped him stand up by clutching his arm, making him blush even more. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm such an idiot."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Mako replied once he stood up and brushed himself off. "My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice… though not as hard as a pony." he muttered the last bit underneath his breath so she did not hear it.

The raven haired woman looked at Mako, her eyes searching his face as if she had seen him before. "Wait, I recognize you. You're Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets."

"Yeah, that's me."

The girl facepalmed herself lightly, blushing, "I am _so_ embarrassed." she couldn't believe she was actually speaking to one of her favorite pro-benders. And, as a bonus, he was so tall and even more handsome in person. She felt so flustered upon seeing him. She wanted to get to know him better. She reached out her hand to shake Mako's, which he did.

"My name is Asami. Sorry again for hitting you like that."

"It's fine, really."

"Let me make it up to you somehow." she suggested, taking Mako by surprise. What would she do to make it up to him and why would she? The girl pondered for a moment before coming up with the perfect solution. "Uh, how about I take you to dinner? Tomorrow night, eight o'clock, Kwong's Cuisine."

Mako was at a loss for words at the woman's offer. She just asked him out to dinner and now she was just heading back to her moped as if she was confident he would say 'yes'. After all, why would anyone turn down such a generous offer? Plus, she was more than happy to do so for him. And, if it meant she would spend more time with this cute guy then bonus.

"Wait, Kwong's? I don't have any cloths nice enough for a place that classy."

"I'll take care of that." Asami replied as he placed her helmet and goggles back on, smiling charmingly at the firebender. "All you need to do is show up. So…it's a date?"

A date? Did she actually say date? Was this beautiful, and no doubt rich, woman asking him out on a date? _Him_ of all people? Was this for real? Mako didn't know what to say in return, but the idea of actually eating a nice meal with an attractive woman…it would be rude to say 'no'.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Asami smiled his way as she drove away on her moped. She was so happy he said 'yes', and Mako was glad he accepted the offer. Maybe this little bold move wouldn't be a complete loss after all, and Asami did seem pretty nice and sweet.

As he walked back home he couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He was actually looking forward to the next night, but would he fit in that restaurant at all? When he was a little boy he would sometimes stand outside of the place, hearing the clinking of the fancy silverware, smelling the expensive food. He wanted so badly to eat as well as those rich people did. He and his brother were starving and those people were having the time of their lives. His encounter with Asami only reminded him the reason he and Bolin had to win the championship. The only way for them to get the life they deserved was to get that money. But, for one night, he would dine like a prince, and he would be sure to bring his brother some food as well. Plenty of it.

(~)

That night at air temple island, Korra was practicing her airbending movements on the courtyard while the other ponies watched while listening to some soothing music on the radio and enjoying the evening air. Rarity was drawing some designs on a notebook. Both Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were punching with their hooves, unleashing flames. "I think I'm getting the hang of this firebending thing." she said.

"Great job, R.D." Korra said proudly, "You're a natural. You both are."

"What can I say? I'm pretty much awesome at anything."

Korra and Twilight both playfully rolled her eyes. Everything right now seemed perfectly fine until the radio scratched, static was heard before a voice emerged….

"My fellow Equalists. This is your leader….Amon."

The ponies all gasped at hearing his voice on the radio, but nobody was more scared than Korra. They all listened as he spoke, "As you have heard the republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear..."

Amon's voice disappeared into a sea of static once Rainbow Dash angrily kicked the radio off of its stand and it broke into a million pieces. The burning remains scattered on the floor. She breathed heavily with an angry expression on her face, "That no good-who does he think he is, anyway?"!

"Oh, is that a trick question?" Pinkie asked.

Spike walked up to the human girl, who was apparently paralyzed with fear. "Korra? You okay?"

The poor girl was sweating and could feel her heart pounding. Finally, she could stand no more. The Avatar kneeled down to the ground and hugged herself as silent tears rolled down her eyes, releasing out soft quiet sobs. The ponies and Spike all gathered around her for support. None of them said another word, but they didn't have to, for they already knew perfectly well what was really bothering Korra even if she wouldn't dare say the words out loud….

She was scared to death.

(~)

The next day, Korra laid on her bed deep in thought. She was still thinking about Amon, and how she was feeling. She had never felt anything like this before. Master Katara had spoken about it before; it was called fear. Korra never wanted to believe she could ever be afraid. She was the Avatar after all, and the Avatar shouldn't be scared. But deep down, she could still feel the growing sensation within her. She sat up on her bed and buried her face into her palms.

"Get it together. You're not afraid, you're not afraid. Amon doesn't scare you, he doesn't scare you." she gasped when she heard a knock at the door, "Who is it?"

"King Sombra, who do you think it is?"

Korra lightheartedly chuckled at Rainbow Dash's sarcastic voice. She walked toward the door and turned the knob. There she saw all six ponies, carrying a basket and a picnic blanket. Korra looked curiously at the items.

"What's all this?"

"We know what's really been bugging you Korra." Twilight said kindly. Korra lowered her gaze in shame, she should have know they would eventually figure it out. "Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything to us if you don't feel like it right now. We just want you to know that, even though you're scared of Amon, we won't think any less of you."

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're still the fiercest chick we know."

"So we decided to spend the whole day with you." Fluttershy said happily as she demonstrated the basket she was carrying.

"No training, no meetings." Rarity added

"Just a bunch of friends hangin' out." said Applejack

Korra looked at them for a few seconds…and then smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?"

Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly, "Girls' day out! Cue musical montage!"

(~)

For the rest of the day, the girls all hung out together. The Avatar played sports with Rainbow Dash. Granted, they probably did that the most, considering the girls competitive natures. They both kept ending in a tie after every game, but they still enjoyed it and barely got focused too much on winning. The Avatar also demonstrated some of her basic firebending moves to Rainbow and Twilight, both of which managed to incorporate them to better couple with their pony-like moves.

Latter, Applejack made some delicious apple pies for them to eat underneath a tree. Korra had never tasted anything more delicious. The ponies giggled as the Avatar stuffed her face with the delicious pastry. Pinkie Pie did a comedy routine with funny props and at one point splattered a slice of pie on her face, which made Korra burst out laughing.

Latter, Rarity used her measuring tape to study Korra's proportion and measured her size to help her make her very first human outfit. Korra decided to help the unicorn with the project, luckily Korra proved to have been pretty good at sowing, having learned it from Katara. But latter, Rarity had to politely ask Korra to leave because she didn't want her to see the rest of the dress until it was ready.

They all told each other stories, jokes and laughed together. All day, Korra felt at peace with her magical new friends. As the sun was setting, the girls were all gathered underneath a tree, laughing happily while enjoying some nice lychee juice.

"I really can't thank you guys enough." Korra said after taking a sip from her drink.

"It was nothing." said Rainbow Dash, her mouth full from the apple she was eating, "We had a lot of fun."

However, Korra's happy smile turned into a frown. She knew she couldn't keep the secret from them any longer, and they knew it too. Korra had to say what she was really feeling. And so she did...

"…look, I know I haven't been like myself lately, it's just…."

The ponies all looked at her with sympathy. They were all taken by surprise when Korra began to cry and sob loudly, burying her face into her palms. She sobbed uncontrollably unlike anything they had seen before. This was a side to Korra they had yet to witness. They could already feel what she was feeling. She was scared, and she hated the idea of it. It made her feel worthless and a disgrace. Korra didn't want to say the words out loud, she still couldn't accept this. But the ponies did not push her, she was already confused and pressured enough. The best thing they knew they could do was console her.

Fluttershy nuzzled her face, "It's okay. We understand." she said compassionately.

"You never have to be afraid to tell us anything, darling." Rarity said.

Korra wiped away the tears from her face. "Thanks. But you guys need to promise me you won't tell anyone else about this. Not even Tenzin."

Twilight looked at her with much concern, "Are you sure?"

"I am." Korra said sounding a bit more sure of herself…only a bit, "I'll work around this. I will. But in the meantime this stays only between us. I can't risk letting anybody else know…I just can't. Promise me you won't say a word?"

Many of the ponies bitt their bottom lips as Korra looked at them with her big blue pleading eyes. Twilight sighted before speaking first, "Alright. we promise."

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks you guys." Korra said with a smile. They then heard someone calling their name.

"Girls, it's time for dinner."

"We're coming, Pema!"

(~)

That night, Korra, the ponies, Spike and the rest of Tenzin's family were all gathered together at the table ready to eat dinner. Korra and the ponies were all chatting happily with one another, until Tenzin grabbed their attention.

"Settle down now, time to give thanks." They all stopped talking, closed their eyes and bowed their heads as Tenzin said a prayer, "We are all grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Korra and the others all opened there eyes as they saw an older man walk in. He was wearing blue expensive clothing, had dark skin and dark brown hair. He looked slightly younger than Tenzin and was wearing a very cocky expression on his face. Tenzin looked at the man with an annoyed expression.

"This is my home Tarlokk. We're about to eat dinner." he said in a serious voice, it was clear Tenzin did not like having this man here. But clearly, he did not get the message.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, and I right?"

Tenzin sighed, "I suppose." he glanced at his wife, who scowled at him, but Tenzin simply shrugged, giving her a helpless look.

Pema wasn't at all too thrilled about having this man in their home any more than her husband did. Fluttershy and Rarity, who were sitting together, both looked at each other while arching their eyebrows wondering who this man was.

He walked to Korra and smiled politely, "You must be the famous Avatar Korra."

Korra herself smiled politely in return. Tarlokk then noticed the ponies sitting at the table, six of them each sitting opposite sides to where Korra sat. Twilight was the closest to her.

"And these must be the famous ponies I have heard so much about. It is truly an honor. I am Councilmen Tarlokk, representative of the northern water tribe."

Korra stood up and bowed at the councilman, who bowed in return, "Nice to meet you" she said. The ponies all got up and bowed as well, though they were still unsure about this guy. He was definitely giving off a bad vibe. HIs smug smile was their one clue.

"Would you ladies mind?" Tarlokk asked Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. The ponies hesitantly moved ahead and allowed Tarlokk to take his seat near Korra. The three girls already didn't like him. Ikki looked at the man skeptically and started asking him questions.

"Why do you have three pony tails?" she then sniffed him, "And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird."

Tarlokk smiled at the child, "Well, aren't you…precocious." he then turned his attention back to Korra, "So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here." Korra said calmly.

"Republic City is much better off now that you have arrived."

"Enough with the flattery, Tarlokk." said Tenzin in an annoyed tone, "What do you want from Korra?" the airbender asked suspiciously.

Tarlokk simply smiled and remained calm and relaxed, "Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard Korra, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution."

Spike's eyes widened, "Wow, that sounds big." he said before Twilight shushed him.

"And I want you to join me."

Korra looked up at the man in surprise. "Really?"

"What?", Tenzin was surprised as well, but not in a good way. Tarlook could not be serious about this, he knew from the start that this was not a good idea. But knowing Korra, she would most likely take up the offer.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone, is you."

"Personally, I like the idea of taking Amon out then and there." Rainbow said, but Applejack disagreed.

"I don't know, something' don't feel right about this. And no doubt Korra feels the same way."

Rainbow Dash looked over at Korra and understood what her friend was getting at, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Join your task force?" Korra asked. She stayed quiet for a moment, before giving him her response. "….I can't."

The room fell into a temporary silence while everybody at the table looked at the Avatar in complete shock. Eyes were wide, jaws were dropped and the fork Rarity was levitating fell onto the plate while Pinkie Pie spited out her drink.

"Didn't see that coming." said Spike, speaking for everybody. Tarlokk wasn't expecting for this answer from the daring Avatar, who calmly continued eating her rise with her chopsticks, not showing the slightest bit of interest in the offer. She simply remained calm and stoic.

"I…must admit I'm rather surprised." Tarlokk said, still taken back by this, "I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon."

"Me too." Tenzin said, sounding just as surprised as Tarlokk was.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin." Korra told Tarlokk in a calm and rather stoic voice, "Right now I just need to focus on that."

Twilight sighed in relief as she removed some sweat from her forehead. She really wasn't at all too thrilled about the whole Task Force idea either.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect." Tarlook said with a smile, more like a hopeful smile, "You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city."

Pinkie Pie giggled, "He said, "duty!""

Korra slighted chuckled too, "Is something funny?" Tarlokk asked. Clearly, he couldn't hear the ponies talk either. Korra cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'm sorry but my decision is final." she stated, doing her best to sound confident and dignified.

"But-"

"Korra gave you her answer," Tenzin said, already fed up with the man, "it is time for you to go."

"Very well." Tarlokk said as he stood up, his expression remained completely calm and arrogant as when he first walked in, waving his index finger at Korra, "But I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure Avatar Ko-."

Before he could continue his leave, he looked into Korra's eyes. The irises shimmered with a few little tiny faint sparkling stars added with pale rainbow-like colors around her irises, transparent in her electric blue eyes, dancing in the light in such a beautiful otherworldly way. The Councilmen quickly regained his composure and bowed in respect.

"Um. Until we meet again, Avatar."

Twilight glared at the man as he headed towards the door and Ikki waved at him, "Bye-bye ponytail man!"

Tarlook scowled at Ikki's nickname for him as he made his exit. Pinkie Pie laughed at Ikki's innocent yet funny remark, "Good one!" both girls high five/hoof each other.

"Good choice, Korra." Twilight said proudly.

"Thanks." the Avatar replied seriously. The entire room fell silent as they all continued to eat their meals. Twilight and Spike both shared worried looks.

(~)

Mako felt even more self conscious than ever as he stood before the stunning expensive restaurant before him, where he would meet Asami here. He clinched his scarf and checked his sleeves. He was very inappropriately dressed for this place. Here, men wore expensive suite and the women wore their best clothing. How would he fit in here? Maybe this was a bad idea. But, it was too late to turn back now. Taking in a deep breath and walked into the building.

Once inside he saw a server waiting for him, "Welcome to Kwong's Cuisine, Master Mako." he said as he bowed down incredibly low before Mako, who arched an eyebrow at his action.

"Uh, "Master"?" Mako didn't even get a chance to ask what was going on when the server took Mako to a private room and began folding his clothes into a box, leaving Mako in his white sleeveless shirt and pants. "So, what now?" he asked, still very new to all of this. But, apparently, this server wasn't much of a conversationalist. He just go straight to work. He ties Mako's new shoe, which were the expensive kind, styled his hair into a sleek fashion and gave him a formal looking jacket and white silk shirt underneath.

Once all was done, Mako examined his cloths with pleasure. The only clothes he had ever worn were the hand-me-downs he found on the street or the cheap ones from nearby stores he bought with the money he earned either from the Triple Threats or his pro-bending wins. But this was the very first time he didn't have to do anything to get these fancy cloths. For once in his life, he didn't feel like a street-rat. His only regret was that Bolin wasn't here to see this, but knowing his brother he would have been just as happy with just the food, which he did not forget to take some with him to share with his only family.

He wanted to tell Bolin earlier about the date, but the earthbender was apparently preoccupied with something else. He just hoped he wouldn't get into trouble later on.

As nice as the cloths were it was missing one last thing; His scarf. Mako took a moment to rub his thumb against the red fabric, being reminded of the man who wore it long ago…and even that night when he allowed Korra to wear it, and when Applejack so kindly protected it for him once they were in the clear. He smiled as he placed it around his neck. The server glanced at the old and worn material and began to pull it off of the young man, only to be stopped when Mako caught his wrist.

"The scarf stays." he demanded, narrowing his eyes and the server bowed in respect.

"As you wish, sir. This way please." he folded his arm to the side and lead Mako back into the restaurant area.

Once there, Mako could not believe how big and fancy this place was. He felt completely out of his element here. Just as expected, the tables were decorated with silk white cloths, the best silverware they could afford, and each guest was in their finest clothing. The men looked as clean as a whistle and the women had not one hair out of place. He never realized it before, but he probably would have felt more at ease at the pro-bending arena just sharing dumplings with Bolin, at least there he didn't have to worry about people staring at him. But, amazingly, he didn't feel that right now. Tonight he wasn't just a street urchin, tonight…he was one of them.

The server led Mako his table where he saw Asami. Nothing about her had changed, except instead of her bicker cloths, she was wearing a gorgeous sleek red dress and a golden colored hair clip with matching bracelets. She looked just as flawlessly beautiful as before. She smiled once she saw him.

"Glad you made it." she said kindly as he took his seat beside her.

"Wouldn't miss it."

The server gave him a glass of water for him and the lady, allowing the two to speak to one another. Mako had to pinch himself underneath the table just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When they were younger, he and his brother would talk about one day being able to afford eating at a place like this one day, and tonight it was actually real, and he was dining with a beautiful woman.

As time went on, the two were engaged in a friendly conversation. Asami was practically gushing over his position as an athlete. "I'm such a big pro-bending fan." she said, "I caught all of your matches this season."

"All of them? Wow." Mako asked in surprise. Who'd have thought this fancy elegant girl was into that kind of stuff. "Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn't seen." he smiled in the most charming way he could. He really didn't want to mess this up.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're amazing. I can't wait to see you play in the tournament."

And just like that, the thrill of the night was slowly starting to fade. He was so distracted with everything else he almost forgot about the tournament. The one where they would never get to play because of their money troubles.

"Yeah, well, ah, maybe next year." he said, lowering his gaze.

"What do you mean? You made it in."

"It just isn't in the cards for us right now."

Asami furrowed her brows in sympathy as she reached for his place. Mako didn't really notice at first until she spoke. "Tell me. What's the problem?" she asked. She didn't like to see this poor boy so down, especially so close to the tournament, which meant a lot to pro-benders like himself.

"We don't have the cash to ante up for the championship pot. So, it looks like we're out of the running."

"That's not fair."

She was right, Mako thought, it really wasn't fair. He and Bolin worked so hard to get in, and especially after Korra had helped them remain longer than they should have by stepping in for Hasook.

The server returned with two silver plates with dome lids and placed them on the table before the pair. He lifted up the lid, allowing them to take in the sweet aroma of the beautifully prepared meal. "Pardon me, Ms Sato. Your main course."

Asami nodded her head in thanks and the server walked away, but not before bowing first. Mako looked at the woman with curiosity. He had heard that name once before.

"Ms. Sato? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

"Yeah. He's my dad."

If Mako was drinking anything right now he'd be spitting the liquids out of his mouth. This girl was the daughter of _the_ Hiroshi Sato! He was the wealthiest, and most renewed industrialist in the city! Without him nobody would have the satomobiles they used to drive from place to place. This man alone made modern transportation history, and Mako was having dinner with his own daughter? If he hadn't pinched himself he would still think he was dreaming.

"Get out of town!" he exclaimed, but Asami didn't not appear to be phased at all by his reaction. If anything, she was amused by it. He was cute when he was surprised.

"I'm serious. You want to meet him?" He asked before taking a sip of her drink, raising her pinky oh so elegantly as she did. Even the way she drank was classy.

"Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

"Great, he's really a nice guy. You'll love him."

For the rest of the night, the two spoke and laughed. He told her about the games, how they met Korra, and even mentioned the ponies, which Asami was already aware of due to them being on the paper and such, but left out the part about them speaking. After all, he did promise Korra not to reveal their true origins.

As he and Asami continued to talk, he realized she was genuinely nice and friendly. She was elegant and classy but definitely had a bit of a playful side judging by the gleam in her eyes when she became excited. It reminded him a little bit of when Bolin became excited over things. He had a feeling these two would get along great. He had nearly forgotten she was rich, she was just like any other person. He liked her a lot and was enjoying her company.

Everything was…perfect. For this one moment Mako wanted to forget about his troubles, forget about the money problems and everything. Tonight, he just wanted to have this one moment to feel like he could actually have this.

He felt safe and comfortable, just like he always dreamed of for his brother. More than anything, he wanted to get out of the streets so they would never have to deal with any of this again. He wanted them to have a life like the lucky ones did. As a child he would enviously look at all the people in their warm cosy homes. He believed the only way for him and Bolin to be happy was if they had what they had. A home, safety, food on the table every night, free from all of this. He wanted to have what he once did…

A home.

(~)

The following afternoon, Korra rubbed Naga's belly. Rarity levitated strands of Korra's hair while placing some pearl beads. She was experimenting some new exotic styles on Korra. Spike was happily relaxing in Korra's lap while Fluttershy was also rubbing Naga's belly while baby talking her, "Aww, who's a big sweetheart? You are, oh yes you are!"

"Okay, so no ruffles, no large hems and no head set, right?" Rarity said as she levitated more beads onto a strand of Korra's hair while at the same writing on her notepad with her magic as Korra answered her questions.

"Right. Oh, and don't forget-"

"No sleeves!" they both said at once before giggling.

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling. Next question: pearls or sapphires?"

"Pearls: they remind me of the ocean, but I prefer the small ones that aren't too round. I like how it makes them look different."

"Light blue or dark blue?" Rarity asked.

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"What? There is a difference you know."

"Okay, light blue then."

Rarity wrote all of this down on the notebook, "Okay, that should be about everything. Oh, almost forgot: can't be too long at the bottom because you'll step on it and fall."

Korra snapped her fingers, "Bingo!"

"Korra, this outfit is going to look divine on you!" Rarity said excitedly. The group then spotted a familiar face approach them as he whistled to get their attention.

"Hello fellow teammate! And ponies. And dragon.", Bolin added while giving his little dragon friend a thumbs up.

Spike, sitting on Korra's lap, waved at him, "Hey!"

"Hey Bolin." Korra greeted.

"Hi." said Fluttershy.

"Good to see you again, Boly." said Rarity.

The earthbender smiled at the cute nickname she gave him, "You too, Rarity. Looking as beautiful as ever." he said with a wink, making the unicorn blush.

"Awww, aren't you a sweetie."

"So, missed you at practice this week, Korra."

"Yeah, sorry about that." she apologized.

"Nah, it's alright we're probably out of the tournament anyway. Unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow."

"Well, there is always next year. Right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Yeah…anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this-Ta-da!"

Dramatic music played in her head as Rarity literally dropped her jaw, and her beads and notebook, once she saw what Bolin had given Korra…...a RED ROSE! AND A CUPCAKE!

Korra casually, but graciously, accepted both gifts. "Wow thanks. What's this for?" she asked, while Rarity still had her mouth opened and let out a faint squeak.

Bolin playfully pondered for a moment, "Ah, oh I can't remember now, oh yeah now I remember: You saved me from Amon."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Korra said while shrugging her shoulders. Rarity was still stunned, and with an open mouth she let out yet another faint squeak.

"No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever!" as Bolin said this he stomped in place like a zombie making a dramatic voice, comically replicating Amon. "I mean, that is some scary stuff I still can't sleep well."

Just thinking about it made sweet Fluttershy shiver in fear, "I know. He really scared me too, and I'm not even a bender."

Korra then noticed Rarity's mouth was wide open. She casually closed it which snapped the pony back to reality, "Yeah. Scary." said the unicorn, still slightly stunned.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!"

The group turned her heads straight ahead and saw a tall skinny guy carrying a huge gift basket and placed it beside Korra. He was the council page, and personal assistant to Tarlokk. He was a scrawny man with gray hair, a pair of golden colored spectacles and a black hat with matching vest over a white pleated shirt, black tie, pants and white boots. He bowed in respect for the Avatar with his hands pressed together in a prayer fashion.

"Tarlokk sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra replied unamused. The guy bowed before leaving.

"Who's this Tarlokk guy?" Bolin asked. A hint of jealousy in his voice, "Is he bothering you, huh? Cause I can have a word with him!" Bolin pounded his fists threateningly, but Korra simply laughed.

"Ha, no it's nothing like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council"

"Oh, good, good that sounds better. I like that better" Bolin smiled cheekily while Rarity looked at him with concern. As much as she liked Bolin, she knew Korra didn't see him in a romantic way. That and that there was somebody else Korra had her eye on.

Spike jumped from Korra's lap and began tearing open the gift basket, "Man, look at all of this." he started to list the items as he took them out of the wrapping paper, "Shampoos, flowers, candies, hair accessories, perfume?"

"Oh, I'll take that!" Rarity quickly levitated the bottle to herself.

"You can have it all if you like Rarity." Korra said with a smile as she reached for a bottle from the basket, "But I'm keeping the shampoo." she noticed that they all looked at her with skeptical/surprised expressions.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked

"It's watermelon scented, I love watermelon!"

They all simply laughed together at Korra's sudden confession, but Rarity stopped her giggling when she looked at the rose and cupcake and bit her bottom lip nervously.

(~)

Latter that night Jinora and Twilight were playing a game of Pai Cho in the dinning room. Twilight made the next move. "Wow, you're a natural Twilight" Jinora complimented.

"Thank you, Jinora."

The girls were suddenly startled when Spike jumped in through the window looking frantic, "TWILIGHT!"

"Spike what is it?"

"Emergency! Code red! Code red!"

"Is everything okay?" Jinora asked

"Yeah, could you excuse me for a moment? We'll continue our game latter, promise." Twilight stood up and followed Spike out the window.

"Sure thing. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will!"

Before long, everypony was gathered near the spinning gates, anxious to hear what Spike was so antsy about. "Okay, what's all this about?" Twilight asked.

"Beats me. I was dragged here against my will." said Applejack.

"What's the emergency?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"It's Bolin." said Fluttershy.

Pinkie gasped in horror, "Is he okay?!"

"Yes he's fine."

"A little _too_ fine." Rarity said with much worry.

Rainbow Dash groaned impatiently, "Can somepony please get to the point?"

Rarity began, "Okay, here it is. Bolin..."

"Yeah?" Twilight, AppleJack, Rainbow and Pinkie leaned in forward, awaiting the answer.

"Is..."

"Yeah?"

Spike then interrupted Rarity before she could continue, "Bolin has a crush on Korra! _Big time!_"

"_WHAT?!_"

Twilight's face turned cold serious as she held Spike a few feet above the ground with her magic, "Details. Now!"

"Bolin came on over, he said 'hi' and we said 'hi' and then he gave Korra a tiny cupcake and a rose!"

Twilight arched an eyebrow as she dropped the dragon who landed face first on the ground, "Say what now?"

"He said it was to thank Korra for saving him from Amon." Fluttershy said.

AppleJack rolled her eyes at this, "Is that what this is all about? Bolin was just givin' Korra a 'thank you' present. It's the least he could do since she _did_ save his life from that creep."

"But he gave her a RED rose!" Rarity pointed out in her usual dramatic tone.

Applejack arched an eyebrow, "Yeah, so? Givin' her a flower don't necessarily gotta mean anythin'."

Rarity hoof palmed herself, "Er! You really know nothing about romance, Applejack. The red rose is only the most common flower used to symbolize growing love and affection. Giving somebody a red rose is practically saying; "I love you, marry me!" "

"And then some skinny guy came and gave Korra a basket from Tarlokk" Spike added.

"Don't tell me ya'll think he likes her too." Applejack said with a very unamused tone, "He's old enough to be her daddy!"

"The basket was Tarlokk's attempt to make Korra change her mind about joining his task force." Rarity pointed out, "Of course she said 'no' but Bolin got jealous because he thought Tarlokk was some other boy hitting on her."

"This really is bad! BAD I TELL YOU!" Pinkie Pie cried out while clinging on to Spike dramatically.

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "I'll say!"

"Okay, now everypony calm down." Applejack said in a serious voice, "Don't you think we'll all overreacting just a bit? Bolin is just trying to be a good friend."

"But what if it's more than that?" Twilight asked, "If anybody knows anything about hopeless crushes its Spike."

"Yeah!" The dragon agreed, until he realized what the alicorn actually meant, "Hey!"

"Besides, all know Korra and Mako have a thing for each other." Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash agreed, "Yeah. I'm not usually the romantic type, but even I can see those two got something going on."

Rarity nodded, "I agree. Korra's spunky and free-spirited personality perfectly balances with Mako's…well…" the unicorn paused for a moment, trying to find the best word to describe the brooding firebender.

"Lack of a personality?" Spike added dryly while lowering his brows.

"I wouldn't say that exactly….yes I would."

"But what about Bolin?" Fluttershy asked with concern, "I don't want him to get hurt, but I also really want Korra and Mako to work it out."

"MAKORRA!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

Rainbow Dash looked at her confused, "What?"

"Mako and Korra together. MaKorra!"

"I like it!" said Spike.

"I think we're all a little in over our heads here." said Applejack, "Honestly, I would like to see those two kids hit it off as much as you guys but I don't feel comfortable meddlin' in their personal lives."

Twilight agreed, "I understand AppleJack, and you're right. But something inside is telling me that there's something there. Maybe it's this strange and mysterious connection we have with Korra, I'm not sure. But I am sure abut one thing; Korra's happiness means a lot to me. And I know it does to you guys too."

"Then what do we do?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight placed a hoof on her shoulder, "We help them, without technically meddling."

(This song is a parody of The Crystal Pony Ballad from MLP)

**Twilight:**

_Korra and Mako need some help, though I'm not sure how I know this_

_But one thing is clear I see_

_Their destinies are one and meant to be_

_But we have to open their eyes _

_Yes, we have to make them see _

_We can save a happy ending for this love story_

Rainbow Dash began doing some bending moves in mid air as she rang,

**Rainbow:**

_We know they like pro bending_

**Rarity:**

_We know her smile enchants him so_

**AppleJack**:

_We know they're both determined_

**Fluttershy: **

_We know she gives him strength when he's feeling low_

**Ponies:**

_Yes, we have to get this right _

_Yes, we have to make them see _

_We can save a happy ending for this love story _

_Although this may sound cliche _

_There is no doubt in my mind _

_Their growing romance is something they can't hide_

**Pinkie:**

_They have a chemistry _

_That doesn't happen every day_

**Twilight:**

_It was clear from the day they met _

_To the gaze across the bay_

**Ponies: **

_Yes, we have to get this right _

_Yes, we have to make them see _

_We can save a happy ending for this love story _

_Although this may sound cliche _

_There is no doubt in my mind _

_Their glowing romance is something they can't hide_

**Twilight**:

_Yes, their romance is something _

_They can't hide_

**Fluttershy:**

_They can't hide_

**Twilight:**

_They can't hide_

**AppleJack:**

_No they can't hide_

**Twilight:**

_They can't hide_

**Spike:**

_They can't hide_

**Twilight:**

_Yes this romance is something…_

_They can't hide_

As Twilight sang the last note, all ponies and Spike looked ahead to the pro-bending arena. They knew for sure that Korra and Mako were meant to be together. And one way or another…they would be sure they realized it.

(~)

Mako couldn't believe he was standing in the very factory where they constructed the satomobiles he saw every single day on the streets of the city. Asami kept her word and introduced him to her father. Hiroshi Sato was a middle aged man with dark hair, added with some grays across and a black beard and mustache, and he had a bit of a belly as well. He had the kinder most welcoming exterior out of anyone Mako had ever met. Most rich men were snobby and looked down upon him, but Hiroshi was different. He just hoped his first impression of him wouldn't end in disappointment.

"So, what do you think of my little operation here?" the rich man asked his guest, while his daughter stood beside her father.

"It's very impressive, Mr. Sato."

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand you're dirt poor."

"Uh, well…" Mako shifted his gaze to his feet, already feeling small compared to the man.

"Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I too came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and I had to my name was an idea; the Satomobile!"

Hiroshi proudly demonstrated Mako one of the latest of his precious creations, which was just about ready to be on display on the market. It was a true work of art.

"Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan." Hiroshi raised his hands towards the assembly lines, feeling intensely proud of his accomplishments.

Asami rolled her eyes as she lowered his arms. She loved her father to pieces, but he could be such a dork sometimes. "Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news."

"What good news?" Mako asked. What could Asami be talking about, he wondered.

"Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard earned success in the pro-bending arena. And about your team's current financial stumbling block." the man placed a hand on Mako's shoulder, smiling kindly. "Now, I'd hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you're short on a few yuans. That's why I'm going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament."

Mako was at a loss for words as he took a step back in shock. "Are you serious?"

"He's serious." Asami smiled, "My dad's going to cover your ante for the championship pot."

He couldn't believe it. His money problems were over in a snap. This was…this was just what he and his brother needed. And best of all, for once, they didn't have to work for it. Maybe there were still kind people still around aside from Korra and the ponies.

"Tha-that _is_ good news!"

"There's just one catch." Hiroshi mentioned, "You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir." Mako said, pointing at his chest with his thumb and smiled while both Hiroshi and Asami chuckled. Mako was just so happy he didn't care how silly that sounded. He shook both of their hands in gratitude.

"Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity."

"I'm sure you will, boy. And you have an extra good luck charm as well."

"What do you mean?"

"The Avatar, of course."

"He's right." Asami said, "With her on your team, you guys are a shoe in."

"Perhaps we could meet her one day." Hirosh suggested, "Her and that brother of yours. I'm sure they will be thrilled to hear the news."

"I'm sure they will!" Mako replied with a wide smile. For the first time in his life things were going exactly as he wanted them to.

(~)

"Move over daddy, we're driving here!" Ikki turned the wheel while mimicking the rooming sound of a car. Meelo poked his head out and imitated a car's horn.

In yet another attempt to get Korra to join the task force, Tarlokk had bought the Avatar a lavish cherry red car, adorned with a big red bow, and his children were already making the most of it. Tenzin simply shook his head in disinterest.

"Have you kids seen Korra?" he asked.

The hood of the car popped open and Pinkie Pie appeared, "She's practicing her airbending stances in the courtyard." she said with her signature smile before closing the hood of the car again. She reappeared again sitting next to Ikki and Meelo in the front seat, playing the game with them. Tenzin simply shook it off and left to see Korra. He could never understand how that pony could do the things she did.

Just as Pinkie Pie had said, Korra was practicing her airbending forms again in the courtyard. Tenzin noticed Korra had not been acting much like herself lately. She was quiet and uncharacteristically stoic.

Applejack walked up to his side, "She's been at it all mornin'." a voice said. Tenzin looked down to his side to see Applejack approach him, wearing a concerned expression. Tenzin walked a few feet further and spoke to the Avatar. He knew he had to say something to her.

"I see Tarlook's gifts are becoming more extravagant." he said.

"Yeah. He just can't take no for an answer." Korra said as kept on practicing her movements.

"We've noticed." Applejack said.

"Korra, are you…doing alright?" Tenzin asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Korra said as she stopped.

Tenzin sat down on the small plate of stairs on the ground, "Why don't you take a break?" he said while gesturing her to sit down with him. Korra sat while Applejack sat beside her. "I'm glad you turned down Tarlokk," Tenzin said, "but I just wanted to make sure your decision was for the right reason."

"I'm just really focused on my airbending right now, is all."

"Right, that's…what you said." Tenzin looked ahead at the vast ocean before them, it seemed to mirror Korra's mood. Silent and still. This wasn't like her at all. Even though he was her teacher that didn't mean he didn't care about her like he did his own children.

After a moment if silence he finally spoke again, "You know, it's okay to be scared. The whole city is frightened by what's been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears, because if we don't they can throw us out of balance."

Korra remained silent. She couldn't bare to say out loud that she was afraid. She could admit it perfectly well to the ponies without even muttering a word, but to Tenzin or anybody else…she just couldn't. But even so, his words really did impact her deep inside.

Realizing she didn't want to talk about it, Tenzin stood up, "I'm always here for you if you want to talk." he said kindly before walking away. Once he was gone Applejack lowered her hat.

"You know he's right, sugarcube. You can't keep this feelin' locked up forever."

Korra sighed, "I just don't get it. You're the only ones who I know I can tell my secrets to, but it's different with everybody else. I know I can trust you ponies."

"And I'm glad you feel that way, but it's not us with who you should be honest with about this. Believe me, I know it's hard to admit somethin', especially when it can really put a damper on your ego. But sometimes you need to swallow your pride and accept help when you need it. I may not know much about being the Avatar, but I do know it don't mean you gotta be perfect."

"How is it that you can read me so well?"

Applejack smiled sincerely at her, "Because there's a part of you that refuses to lie. Your mouth might say some things but your actions, and your eyes, tell the whole truth. Especially if someone is willin' to pay close attention. I won't force ya, but you really should tell Tenzin. Maybe that's the reason this is buggin' you so much."

"Maybe."

"Just…think about it. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks AJ. You're a great friend"

"And don't you forget it!"

Korra laughed, "Come here" she embraced the pony in a warm hug. Korra knew she could count on Applejack to always be honest with her. After all, she is the element of Honesty for a reason.

(~)

That night, Korra and the ponies were all outside enjoying the evening air. Ikki and Jinora were both playing pai-sho on a small table near them, Twilight and Spike joined them. Korra sat near the door of the temple while happily brushing Fluttershy's mane. Korra always enjoyed this little activity, it was calming and relaxing, especially with the way she had been feeling lately, and Fluttershy enjoyed it just as much. While others may fail to see it, Korra had a gentle loving hand, which made the little pony feel all the more safe.

"Avatar Korra."

They were all interrupted from their relaxed state of mind when the same skinny page from the other day approached them. "I have something for you." the man said, but Korra was not interested in anything he had to say or give. She stood up from her seat and glared at the man.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarlokk sends I am NOT joining his Task force!" as she said this, she earthbended a disk on the ground that turned the page around and kicked him away with her foot.

"It's not a gift, it's an invitation." the guy said, pulling a piece of paper from his jacket.

"To what?" Korra took the piece of paper from his hand and read what was written on the paper. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew next to her, reading along.

"Tarlokk is throwing a gala in your honor." said the man, "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The Council humbly requests your attendance."

Korra and the pegasus ponies looked at each other skeptically upon knowing this. No doubt it was another one of Tarlokk's schemes. However, not everybody had the same reaction.

"AH! A gala! This is perfect!" Rarity exclaimed joyfully. The Page's eyes widened as he looked down at the unicorn in awe.

"Uh….did she just…speak?"

Korra's eyes widened in shock, shifting her glance from pony to pony, and a very shocked Rarity, who quickly covered up her mouth. Korra fiddled with the invitation in her hand, smiling nervously as she tried to come up with a cover explanation, "Uhhhhhhhh. No! That was, um….one of the kids!" She pointed her thumb at Ikki and Jinora, who looked at each other while blinking. "They're learning…ventriloquism?"

Korra knew that wasn't all too convincing, but it was all she could come up with right now. The Page was still skeptical. "I could have sworn-"

"Thanks for the invite, I'll definitely take it under consideration!" Korra quickly earthbended a rock from the ground which threw the guy away a few feet. Once he was gone, they all glared at Rarity who laughed nervously.

"Way to almost blow our cover Rarity!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed angrily.

"I apologies for my outburst but this news is wonderful!"

"Rarity, you do realize this is just another one of Tarlokk's attempts to get Korra to change her mind about joining his Task Force, right?" Twilight pointed out.

"Of course I do, I just meant it's the perfect opportunity for Korra, and us, to show off our _fabulosity!_"

The girls all looked at each other skeptically. "Any idea what she's talking about?" Ikki asked her sister.

"Nah, I usually just tune her out." Jinora said with a shrug.

(~)

"Okay, open your eyes!" Rarity said excitedly.

Korra complied and gasped at what she saw! In her room, Rarity was levitating a light blue gown with a sweetheart neckline with white trim and an aquamarine sapphire on the center of the neckline. Streaming from the gem is a collection of small pearls reaching another matching gem around the waist and more pears decorated around it, the waist that is. Streaming down was a long dress-like cape exposing slim dark blue pants on the front and Korra's new boots, the cape was a slightly darker blue with pearls around the edges and water like patterns at the bottom. Over the neckline was a transparent light blue fabric that reached the neck connected to a small silver necklace. It was extravagant but the small tiny little pearls and not to flashy gems gave it a glamorous yet humble appeal to it, and Korra especially loved that she would get to wear pants. She was blown away.

"Rarity…this is incredible!"

"You made _that?_" Applejack said in disbelief while pointing her hoof at her friend's latest creation.

Rarity smiled proudly, "Yep! Worked on it none stop the other night. I also made, these!" she also levitated some asian styles clothing for each of the ponies:

Her's was a beautiful sea blue gown with a navy blue vest that had a high collar styled in the same form as the one from Korra's shirt with a purple diamond broach. The waist of the dress was a slightly darker band followed by the lower part of the gown which had Rarity's cutie mark sewed onto both sides. The hem of the dress had light blue fabric with two blue rings around the dress added with circled blue gems. For shoes, Rarity would wear matching aqua blue flats with the same blue gems on the top and long navy blue up the knee leggings that matched her vest. Her outfit resembled Korra the most.

Pinkie Pie's was blue and pink and yellow. The open vest was blue with pink ruffles on its edges and up the knee sleeves with flairs on the back, the belly of the dress was yellow and style in the form of a dragon belly. Her gown was flowing with pink ruffles and light pink under-ruffles and her cutie mark sewed to both sides. Pinkie would wear flat reddish-pink flats with pink bows and white bandage-like stockings with a cute little matching blue hat with a small bow. Her outfit resembled more that of a chinese dragon.

Fluttershy's was green with a high collar, cut in the center to create a 'v' shape, with a flower broach, red lines across and around the waist. The gown was green, had her cutie mark sowed to the side and a red ring across bellow were light green ruffles. For shoes, she'd wear simple green flats, but her upper legs would have transparent full leg warmers that reached the short sleeves of her dress.

Rainbow Dash's gown was blue in color, though more rough blue as opposed to Rarity's light blue one. Unlike the others, her's was more of a two piece. She wore cape-like-jacket with a high collar with white outlines that flowed down and a yellow lighting bolt broach. The dress began at her waist, with a yellow band, followed by a gown the same color as her vest, her cutie mark on both sides, with yellow and light blue rings near the hem and white fur-like ruffles. Her shoes were very asian-like boots in the same color as her dress.

Applejack's resembled that of the earth kingdom fashions. It was darkish green with a light green neck hugging collar with gold outlines and an apple shaped broach. The sleeves were a bit longer with brown-velvet stilled sleeves, reminiscent of her country origins. Her dress matched the top part with her cutie mark on both sides, a red ring near the hem and brown velvet-like ruffles. Her shoes were long dark green boots with apples on the top.

Twilight's resembled a bit of her coronation gown. The top was dark magenta up the neck with no sleeves while the bottom was light magenta with her cutie mark and a long yellow stream ribbon near the hem, which had long light pink fabric that touched the ground in a regal manner. She would wear a vest, the same color as the gown, with a red rounded broach in the center with golden outlines around the short collar, the sleeves were only two inches longer with a yellow band at the end and long flowing light pink sleeves. Her shoes were styled in the same form as her princess shoes, but in the color of her dark magenta top.

"Wow!"

"And I could never forget you, Spikey-wikey." Rarity took out an asian styled tuxedo for the dragon to wear. It was colored dark green with golden trims and a black bow-tie, on the back was the golden image of a chinese dragon.

"Awesome!" said the dragon as he took the tux.

"Wait a second! Are we really going?" Rainbow asked with uncertainty, "I mean, you heard Twilight; this is just another of Tarlokk's tricks!"

Korra agreed with her friend, "You're right. But if I don't go Tarlokk might use my absence to make me look bad, and I've got enough people who dislike me already."

Spike hugged Korra's leg to reassure her, "I like you."

Korra smiled, "Thanks Spike, I like you too."

"So, _does_ this mean we're goin'?" AppleJack asked.

"Well when are we ever going to get another opportunity to show off our new clothes?" Rarity asked. It was clear she REALLY wanted her latest work to be out in the open. She was already a big fashion success in her native land, now this was the time for the people of his world to know that too.

Korra really did wanted to try out the gift Rarity had given her, especially since she worked so hard on it. And, even if she wouldn't say this out loud to just anybody, she really did wanted to see herself in this stunning gown. She wasn't sure if she would pull it off. She never really considered herself as the drop-dead-gorgeous type, no matter how much Rarity insisted she was. But, she also knew they couldn't let their guards down at the gala.

"Alright. But we better be on our toes in case this is some set up." she reminded her friends.

"But we don't have toes." Pinkie Pie said as she looked at her hooves.

"You know what I mean." Korra said.

"I do?"

"Do you?"

"Hm…yeah, I do!"

Korra smiled and rolled her eyes, "Okay, but Pinkie Pie, in case the party turns out to be a real downer, I'm gonna need you to liven things up a bit."

Pinkie stood up and saluted her, "You can count on me Avatar Korra, ma'm!"

Rarity clapped her hooves excitedly "Oh, it's going to be one fabulous night!"

(~)

The following night, Korra and the ponies gathered in Korra's room to prepare for the party. After taking their showers-separately of course-they placed their gowns onto the bed. Korra removed the towel from her hair letting it run down and Rarity did the same with hers which, even wet, looked fabulous.

(This song is a parody of "Being Popular" from MLP)

**Rarity;**

_We'll be the toast of the town _

_The girls with great sway _

_We're the type of beauties that nobody sees everyday _

_When we walk in the room people will say; _

_They're the type of beauties _

_That nobody sees everyday_

Korra twirled around in her new gown, feeling like a true elegant lady. If ladies worried pants underneath their gowns. It felt so fancy, but also not too gaudy enough for her not to move in it. Rarity and the ponies all stomped their hooves happily in applauds.

_Becoming as popular as popular can be _

_Seeing you making your mark in a society _

_You'll be the bell of the ball the star of the show _

_'Cause, hey! _

_You're the type beauty that nobody sees everyday_

Each of the ponies helped one another with their gowns. Korra helped Rainbow Dash with hers while Rarity worked on Korra's hair.

**Rarity:**

_You will enchant them with every move that you make _

_Your style is very hard to fake _

_You're a pearl that shines bright as any star in the sky _

_You're the kind of beauty that is truly, no lie_

Korra's eyes widened when she saw the ponies all walk out wearing their new stunning gowns. "Whoa! You all look incredible!"

**Korra:**

_My friend these designs are beyond pretty _

_You'll be the talk _

_Yeah, the talk of all Republic City_

_When we walk in the room people will say; _

_WOW! _

_They're the type of beauties that nobody sees every day_

_Because we're the type of beauties_

_Yes, you're the type of beauties_

"No.", Rarity shook her head and showed Korra her reflection in the mirror.

**Rarity:**

"_You're the type of beauty everybody _

_Should know"_

Korra gassed at her reflection in the mirror. She never imagined she could look so…so beautiful. Her hair was down and only slightly curled, she had her usual hair ties to the side but her hair was held back by a sapphire hair clip on the back of her head and she wore a small simple pearled headband on her head. She had to admit, she looked like a princess.

But also…she still felt like herself.

(~)

Korra and the ponies arrived at the gala along with Tenzin and his family. Once they entered, all eyes were on them. People all around began talking in hushed tones about the avatar and the ponies. Rarity had a single white lotus flower in her mane near her ear, while Fluttershy had red and yellow flowers. Rainbow Dash had her mane styled in a low ponytail and a cap on her head. Twilight wore a similar cap but with colors matching her gown and Applejack wore her signature hat.

"Wow!"

"Oh, my is that the Avatar?"

"She looks stunning!"

"Are those the famous pony creatures we've heard about?"

"They look adorable!"

"Truly breathtaking."

"She looks like a princess."

Korra couldn't help but blush at the compliments she received. She had never felt more beautiful in her life, and yet at the same time, she still felt like herself. Even some of the younger male guests could help but admire her natural exotic beauty. Korra didn't give them much thought, but still the compliments were still nice.

Rarity smiled proudly, "See Korra? I told you they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Thanks Rare. You look pretty stunning yourself."

Rarity flipped her mane, "Don't we all?" The people applauded to them all and Rarity bowed, "Thank you, thank you. You're too kind" she even blew them a few kisses. Korra looked around the room, there were so many people there to see her. She didn't know what to say or think about all of this.

"I can't believe this is all for me."

Tenzin however, remained suspicious, "I am not sure what Tarlokk's plotting, but keep your guard up. It's not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it."

Speak of the evil….

"So glad you could make it." said Tarlokk as he approached them. The man was wearing a far more stylized, and darker colored version of his fancy water tribe jacket, added with an ascot. "And may I just say you look ravishing this evening, Korra. And so do your little pony friends."

Despite the compliment, the ponies still looked suspiciously at the man. Korra politely thanked the councilmen, "Thanks. A very close friend of mine made it."

"Well she did a fine job." he turned to the Air Nomad, "Now if you'll excuse us, Tenzin, the city awaits it's hero." Korra and the ponies went with Tarlokk to greet the guests. Tenzin looked to the side and his face became red with embarrassment.

"Meelo no that is not a toilet!"

Tarlokk first introduced Korra to a middle aged man with spectacles. He was slightly taller than her and was wearing a fancy dark green suit. "Korra, it is my pleasure to introduce Republic City's most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato."

Korra smiled at the man while bowing her head, "Nice to meet you."

Hiroshi bowed in respect, "We're expecting great things from you." he said her kindly.

Korra looked at him with an unsure expression, "Yeah…greatness." she said, shifting her eyes to the side. The ponies and Spike mirrored her expression. Korra was already carrying enough baggage as it was, and while Hiroshi did not have the intention to make her feel that way she still did her very best not to showcase how she was feeling. Which, for her, wasn't easy.

"Korra? Is that you?"

Korra looked up at the sound of a familiar voice. For a moment her spirits lifted, but only for a very, very short moment before she furrowed her brows in a slight glare. The ponies and Spike all drop their jaws and their eyes flew wide open at what they saw: Mako, wearing a fancy red tuxedo, his hair gelled to the side, had his arm around a beautiful sophisticated young lady…_who wasn't Korra_!

"Who the heck is she?" Spike whispered to Pinkie Pie. By the tone of his voice, he did not approve of this woman anymore than the others did.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Asami." Hiroshi said as his daughter smiled.

"I think her name's Asami." Pinkie whispered to Spike.

"Thanks for the info." Spike whispered/said sarcastically.

"No problem." Pinkie whispered back happily.

"It's lovely to meet you." Asami said politely, "Mako has told me so much about you."

Korra crossed her arms, "Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all." she said rather bluntly and more so to Mako rather than her, not even bothering to hide her true feelings. Why had he not mentioned this girl before, or had he only met her just recently. The latter made more sense.

Asami was a practically the very definition of beautiful. Her pale complexion, blood-red lips, light green eyes, and long flowing raven hair that could make a goddess envious. She wore a very kind and friendly smile and her elegant long red gown hugged her feminine curves perfectly as her golden accessories shimmered in the light. Rarity glared at the new girl while the other ponies and Spike all shared Korra's exact same reaction: Unamused.

However, Asami was oblivious to their real feelings towards her and remained as sweet and friendly as she was. "And these must be the famous ponies." she smiled at the colorful creatures, "They're just as cute as you said Mako." Asami noticed that her date was a tad distracted as he looked at the Avatar before him, his eyes slightly widened.

"Mako?"

Upon hearing Asami's voice, he snapped out of his trance-like state, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just…" Korra looked at him wondering if something was wrong. "It's just, you look…."

"I look what?" Korra asked, already feeling self conscious about her gown once he couldn't find the words to say.

Mako was at a loss for words. This was the first time he had ever seen her in a gown before. In all honesty, he didn't strike her as the dress wearing type, but it still looked amazing on her. Interestingly enough, the dress wasn't what made her beautiful, but _she_ made the _dress_ look beautiful. He wanted to say that Korra looked absolutely incredible yet he was able to recognize her from a mile away. Mako couldn't say it out loud, what would Asami think?

"You look…magical." he finally said, which made the Avatar blush and smile bashfully. It was more of an inside compliment between the two, she could tell.

Instead of getting jealous like he feared, Asami openly agreed with him. "Yeah, I've never seen a dress like that before." she said, mesmerized by the beauty and detail of the gown itself, "It looks like something out of a fairytale! Where did you get it?"

"Oh, um, my friend made it. Let's just say, she's got the magical touch." Korra responded somewhat bashfully, while winking at her unicorn friend, who smiled proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm so jealous right now." the heiress said jokingly while laughing lightly. Korra forced a chuckle just not to give away her dislike of this prissy woman.

"Yeah…funny. So, how exactly did you two meet?" Korra asked, wanting to know a bit more about this girl and just how did Mako ever get tangled up with her.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin pointed out when he zipped to her side and then zipped away.

"What? Are you okay?" Korra asked Mako with concern and the firebender smiled happily.

"I'm fine, more than fine. Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament!" Mako's voice sounded so happy, ecstatic even. Bolin smiled happily alongside his brother as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Isn't that great?"

"Yeah….terrific." Korra's tone of voice was anything but happy. This new girl managed to succeed in giving the boys what they needed when she couldn't. She felt so embarrassed. The ponies lowered their ears in disappointment. Asami found their little features incredibly adorable.

"Awww. They're so cute." Asami reached out her hand to pet Rainbow Dash, but the pegasus quickly flared her nostrils at her, releasing some steam in the process. Asami quickly backed away in shock, clinging on to Mako's arm. "Wow!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Korra yelled sternly at her pony friend who slowly backed down. Despite her dislike for the rich girl even she knew showing their dislike would be bad for them here. All eyes were on them, they had to be on their best behavior. Korra might not be the debutant type, but she had been to enough important dinners with the White Lotus to know a thing or two about proper etiquette at these kinds of things…no matter how boring it was.

"I'm so sorry, she's just not very good with strangers." Korra said to the heiress, making Rainbow grunt in response.

"Don't take it personally," Mako told Asami, "she didn't like me the first time either."

Asami simply shrugged it off, "Oh, that's okay. I still think she's cute." she said lightheartedly, but Rainbow Dash continued to glare at her.

"Come near me with those talons you call nails and then I'll show you how cute I am!"

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Asami said, placing one hand on her hip…right before her eyes snapped open in realization, "Wait...did she just talk?!"

Rainbow's eyes also snapped open, as did Mako's, Bolin's, Korra's, Spike's and the rest of the Mane Six's as they all silently screamed internally. Just like with the Page, Asami could understand the ponies speaking!

Rainbow Dash tried to cover up her slip up, "Uh, no! I mean…._neigh_?"

Both Korra and Mako, and even Twilight, face/hoof palmed their faces simultaneously and groaned in annoyance. "You didn't tell me they could speak, Mako!" said Asami, still surprised.

"It was suppose to be a secret." he told her.

Hiroshi looked at them in confusion, "I'm sorry, am I missing something here?" he asked. Unlike his daughter, apparently, he couldn't hear Rainbow Dash speak.

Korra and the ponies all looked pleadingly at Mako, waiting for him to come up with some explanation, but he had nothing. Asami noticed his and Bolin's nervous and at the equally worried looks of Korra and the ponies. The heiress quickly got the message. "N-No dad, it's just a little inside joke."

Hiroshi simply chuckled, "You kids and your pranks."

Korra surprised Mako by grabbing his free arm while politely, though barely, addressing to the stunning heiress. "Could you excuse us for a moment?" the Avatar forcibly dragged Mako a few feet away from the group, the Mane Six followed. Once Korra released him, Mako rubbed his sore arm.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, she's the one who opened her big mouth!" he gestured to Rainbow Dash, who flared her nostrils at him.

Korra narrowed her eyes, "You need to fix this."

"Why me?"

"She's _your _date!"

"Doesn't Twilight know some kind of, I don't know, memory wipe spell or something?"

Korra looked down at the alicorn hopefully, but to her disappointment, she shook her head. There was no way out of this one. "Sadly, no." she answered the firebender before her, who really did look very handsome in his new suit. But the poor girl had enough going on around her mind right now, even Mako could see it in her eyes how tired and even stressed she seemed to be.

"Okay, I promise I'll explain this to her. There's no going back now."

Korra sighed in exasperation. "Guess keeping the secret's going to be a bit harder than I thought."

"How come Asami was able to hear them?" Mako asked, "I thought not everybody could hear them.

"I honestly don't know. Apparently, she's another exception." Korra took in a deep breath before speaking again, "Look, just figure something out and make sure she doesn't tell anybody about this. Got it?"

"Got it. We can trust Asami, don't worry."

Korra couldn't deny the bubbly unsatisfied feeling in her stomach at her friend's complete confidence in this new girl. Something about her rubbed Korra the wrong way, but at the same time she seemed nice enough, and Mako did look happy. Even though she wished it wasn't with this girl. Still, she sucked it up, she couldn't afford to look weak now.

"Okay. I'm trusting you with this, Mako. Don't mess it up." she warned him. The firebender understood her perfectly, she wanted to protect these ponies. Even though it was risky enough to have them exposed physically to the public eye, the last thing Korra wanted was to keep them prisoners, the same way she was.

Mako nodded his head before returning back to Asami, while Korra willfully remained where she stood, crossing her arms. Rainbow Dash flew up to her, "Look, we promise we won't talk in public anymore."

"I don't know." said Korra, "I'm starting to think there's more to this whole thing than we realize."

Twilight tugged onto her dress with her teeth, "In the meantime, we should probably get back to Mr. Fancy-ponytails before anything else happens."

Korra complied and she and the others returned to Tarlook, who had just recently spotted Lin Bei Fong among the crowd and called her name, "Chief Bei-Fong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met."

Lin looked on seriously at the Avatar. Even the ponies felt intimidated by her glare, "Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special." Both the Avatar and chief glared at one another, "You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this."

With that, the chief walked away. Fluttershy popped her head from behind Korra's back, shaking in fear. Korra however, remained unfazed and by Lin's cruel words and continued her glare as the chief disappeared amongst the crowd.

"She's a real ray of sunshine, isn't she?" Twilight said sarcastically.

(~)

Latter, Tarlokk took Korra to the top of the stairs where a bunch or reporters began bombarding her with questions. "If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of question.s" said Tarlokk.

"But, I-" Korra was interrupted when Tarlokk pushed her forward. Cameras flashed and reporters continued asking questions. Korra was not prepared for this. Knock out a group of Triple Threats, she could do. Win a pro-bending match, easy-breezy, but talking to the press? She knew she would come out sounding like an idiot if she didn't give them what they wanted to hear.

The Ponies and Spike all watched anxiously as each reporter asked Korra a question, each one right after the last, giving her almost zero time to answer. Meanwhile, Tarlokk smiled arrogantly as his plan was put into motion.

"Why have you refused to join Tarlokk's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well, I…"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra responded feeling offended by this. The ponies didn't like the looks of this at all.

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" another reporter asked.

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

Question after question, Korra felt more and more confused, annoyed AND intimidated by all of this. Her patience was wearing thin, but the last question really pushed her to her limit.

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"_I AM NOT AFRAID OF ANYBODY!_"

The ponies looked worriedly as Korra stood with furry in her eyes, but while others couldn't….they could also see a lot of fear. "If the city needs me then…I'll join Tarlokk's Task Force and help fight Amon!"

"There's your headline folks!" Tarlokk said to them all as he placed his arm around Korra. Reporters started taking pictures while the ponies looked on with worry. Spike said to Twilight, "Remember what you guys said earlier about Tarlokk having something planned? Looks like we just figured it out."

Twilight lowered her ears, "Too bad Korra found out too little too late."

Korra quickly realized what had just happened. She fell right into Tarlokk's trap.

(~)

Korra stood outside, hoping to clear her head. Her arms were crossed and a serious expression on her face as she leaned against a pillar.

"Cupcake?"

She looked down and smiled at Pinkie Pie offering her the sugary pastry, she kneeled down and graciously took the pastry, "Thanks Pinkie." Twilight and the others walked out to join her. Korra sighed, "I know I know, I fell right into Tarlokk's trap. I feel like such an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, Korra." Twilight assured her.

"Yeah. Even if what you did was pretty stupid." said Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked at her angrily and Rainbow Dash slumped her shoulders, "Sorry."

"I can't turn back now." said Korra, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well I know what I'm gonna do!", Pinkie Pie smiled excitedly before exclaiming, "Liven things up!"

Korra slumped her shoulders, "Pinkie Pie, I really don't think that now's a good time to-"

"Are you kidding? That's what you asked me to do, remember?"

Korra sighed again. She figured if there was anyone who could easily lighten up any damper mood…it was Pinkie Pie. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"….Okay. Do it. But don't talk to anybody!"

"Yay!"

Once back inside, Pinkie Pie jumped onto the stage where the band was playing soothing jazz music. They all stopped once Pinkie Pie took out a trumpet and began blowing on it. The rhythm was surprisingly catchy. Pretty soon, the band members bobbed their heads to the sound and started playing their instruments to the Pony's music. The rest of the ponies noticed Korra's growing smile, her emotions of self disappointment were visibly fading from her face. The girls knew that the music was lifting up her spirits, then they all shared the same idea.

Without warning, Korra felt herself being pushed onto the stage, "Girls, what are you-Whoa!" The Avatar wobbled a bit before balancing herself. There she stood in front of the mike stand, with everybody in the room looking directly at her. She nervously looked over at the ponies who all smiled encouragingly.

"Sing!" said Twilight.

"What?"

"You've done it before. Just find your heart and sing it loud."

Korra looked at the crowd of people staring at her with anticipation. Even Mako, Bolin and Asami were curious as to what she would do. Tenzin saw Korra on stage, "What is she doing?" he asked.

Korra looked over at Pinkie, who's trumpet rhythm had caught on with the rest of the band, smiling as they played along with the pony, people were already stomping their feet to the rhythm. Korra smiled and opened her mouth, her beautiful voice was a bit soft at first, and rather hesitant.

(Don't rain on my parade, version by Santana Lopez.)

_Don't tell me not to live _

_Or sit and wonder _

_Life's calling and my heart's all aflutter _

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

Soon, all eyes were on Korra. Conversations stopped, people looked up from their drinks as they listened to the young lady sing in the most beautifully clear voice they had ever heard. On Pinkie's cue, the musicians started to speed up the music to Korra's harmonious singing which began getting faster and louder as she gained more comfortable.

_Don't tell me not to fly _

_I've simply got to _

_If someone takes a spill _

_It's me and not you _

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_

The ponies and Spike all started dancing to the beat, inspiring others, one by one, to do the same. Tenzin's kids and wife bobbed their heads to the song. Tenzin himself found he was unable to resist either.

_Oh, no _

_Don't rain on my _

_Paraaaaaaaaaaaaade!_

Korra's voice grew higher and more beautiful as she hit the high note as it it were second nature to her. She never had a chance to sing this passionately before, and now that she could she was giving it her all. Tenzin's eyes widened in amazement. Mako was just as surprised, he could not believe his eyes, or his ears. They had never heard such a powerful voice before, and so beautiful. Korra began to sway her hips to the beat and dancing with flair and confidence. The real Korra was let loose.

_I'll march my band out _

_I'll beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir _

_At least I didn't fake it _

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it _

_But weather I'm the rose of sheer perfection _

_Or freckle on the nose of life's complexion _

_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye _

_I gotta fly once _

_I gotta try once _

_Only can die once, right sir?_

_Oh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see _

_I gotta have my bite, sir _

_Get ready for me love, cause I'm a comer _

_I've simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade!_

The entire gala was now bursting with sound, dancing and fun. Even Lin couldn't resist taping her foot and smiling a little bit. Korra jumped from stage, not even bothering to take the microphone, her voice could be heard perfectly without it. She danced over to the ponies and danced with them. It was as if she had cast a spell on the crowd, bringing out the joy within their hearts.

Korra was having the time of her life, singing her heart out. All of her fears and worries faded for that one moment at sharing her talent with so many people and seeing them as happy as she was. It was so uplifting she never wanted it to end.

_I'm gonna live, and live now! _

_Get what I want, I know how!_

Twilight then spotted Mako and Asami dancing together among the crowd. The alicorn smiled as she got an idea. She whispered something to Fluttershy who then nodded at her in agreement. Both shared the same mischievous smiles.

_One roll for the whole shebang_

Inconspicuously, Twilight levitated Asami by the hem of dress and dragged her away from Mako while Fluttershy grabbed his sleeve with her mouth and pulled him away.

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

Twilight flung Asami who bumped into Bolin. The two were surprised at first but they simply shrugged their shoulders and started to dance together.

_Eye on the target and wham_

Korra kept dancing to the rhythm with her eyes closed. She was one with the music.

_One shot, gun shot, and _

_BAM!_

As the music went on, Fluttershy with all of her might flung Mako who then slammed into Korra who caught him from falling. The two were in each other's arms, looking at one another while blushing. Korra smiled and confidently helped him in a dancing position; her left hand on his shoulder while holding his hand with her right, and his right hand placed on her hips. Mako was still unsure on what was happening but decided to go along with it. Korra sang again as they danced.

_Hey, Mr. Hat trick, here I am!_

Mako finally smiled as the two danced across the floor. Twilight and Fluttershy hoof pumped each other in triumph. The two teens took hold of the dance floor as party guests stood back and allowed them space to perform. People watched them in amazement.

_I'll march my band out _

_I'll beat my drum _

_And if I'm fanned out _

_Your turn at bat, sir _

_At least I didn't fake it _

_Hat, fir, I guess I didn't make it _

_Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a comer _

_I've simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer _

_Nobody, no, nobody _

_Is gonna _

_Rain on my…_

_Parade!_

Korra hit the hight note to such a gee it was almost hard to believe. As the music came to an end Mako dipped Korra, the two breathing heavily and their gazes locked on each other. The sound of roaring applauds woke them up and they released each other. and the entire room broke into applause.

"Wow! I never knew you could do that." Mako said with a wide smile on his face.

Korra was smiling as well, "Neither could I."

Just them Asami walked over and grabbed Mako's arm, "You were amazing! You both were." she said while smiling to Korra. The Avatar looked unsurely when she saw Mako and Asami together but none the less forced a smile.

"Uh, thanks."

"You mind if he shares the last dance with me?' Asami asked while hugging Mako's arm. Korra tried to look as happy as she could.

"….no, no of course not. Go right ahead."

She gave Korra a sincerely smile before leading Mako away and the two disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very disappointed Korra behind. The ponies came over to her side as they too watched the couple leave. Rarity huffed in annoyance, "Hmp! I don't like her. Love her hair, but not her!"

"You were amazing, Korra." Twilight said sweetly.

The Avatar smiled as she kneeled down and they all shared a group hug. Korra knew she could always count on the ponies to be there to bring a smile on her face….especially Pinkie Pie.

"And don't you forget it!" *wink, wink*

(~)

The ponies remained at air temple island while Korra was with Tarlokk and his Task Force training. She was all they could think about, Twilight could barely concentrate on her books, Rarity tried sowing random fabrics to calm herself down. Applejack and Spike helped Pema in the kitchen, Fluttershy played with Naga and the lemurs, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hung out with the kids. But despite their efforts to keep themselves occupied, they couldn't stop thinking about Korra.

Korra nervously twiddled her thumbs as she listened to Tarlok's instructions. She was wearing the official Task Force Uniform and was sitting at a table with the rest of the force. Tarlok stood in front of them with a blueprint of a bookstore was near him. He too wore the uniform.

"My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my resources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore," her pointed his finger to the image, "Where Equalists train chi blocking in secret.

Korra was paying close attention to everything he was saying, but at the back of her mind, she was silently kicking herself for having agreed to this. She so wished the ponies were here, especially Twilight Sparkle. There was no doubt in Korra's mind that she was smarter than any authority figure, or any human, she had ever met…especially herself.

(~)

Once they reached their destination, the task force members kneeled down near the wall of the building. Korra peered through a small opening at the bottom of the wall and watched as several men and women trained in the air of chi-blocking. On the opposite side of the wall, laid a large portrait of Amon. Korra's eyes locked with those of the sinister masked man as she remembered the horrible nightmare of Amon reaching out towards her to take away her bending.

Korra gasped in fear as she backed away from the opening. She put on her poker face and focused on the mission at hand. Tarlokk signaled to the others by raising his hand, closing it into a fist and flashed two fingers. A task force member unwounded the top of the water tank of their vehicle and bended the water out. Another bender the water towards him and to another member. This continued until all waterbenders had water at their disposal.

Korra breathed in and out to calm her nerves as she silently chanted, "Don't feel it. Don't be afraid."

The chi-blocking trainees yelled in surprise as water flooded the room and froze. The task force earthbenders broke through the wall and attacked the chi-blockers with bricks. Tarlokk and Korra entered the room, the Councilman threw one person against the wall and froze their head to the wall. A chi-blocker threw grenades that emitted green gas as they ran out the door. Korra froze the grenades in ice ran towards the escaping chi-blockers,

"I'm going after those two."

Korra kicked the door open and ran down the corridor. She suddenly tripped over a wire and fell to the ground. While down, a chi-blocker leaped out from the ceiling and tried to grab Korra, but she quickly got back up and kicked a large rock up from underneath the chi-blocker, hitting him in the chest. Then another chi-blocker came from behind her and swung a bola at her. Korra shielded herself from the impact until she realized nothing happened. She realized that Tarlokk had blasted a stream of water at the chi-blocker, freezing him against the wall.

"Nice timing. Thanks, Tarlokk."

"We make a good team, Avatar."

Korra looked over one more time at the frozen chi-blocker before crossing her arms and gave Tarlokk a demeaning look.

"Yeah. We do."

(~)

News of the capture of the chi-blockers from Tarlokk's task force made the front page. The ponies read the article in the living room. Twilight read the grey words out loud.

"Councilmen Tarlokk's elite Task Force successfully captured chi-blockers secretly training underground in a city bookstore. Thanks to Tarlokk's task force and the Avatar, the city is slowly becoming a much safer place. The Avatar and Councilmen Tarlokk have agreed to do a press conference later today, this afternoon at five o'clock."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Spike asked hopefully, but the Mane Six looked less than thrilled. The door opened and the ponies smiled gleefully as Korra walked in. The Avatar didn't even look their way. She sadly and emotionlessly walked pass them. The ponies all lowered their ears in sympathy as Korra left the room. Pinkie Pie's mane was slowly deflating. Rarity eyed at Twilight and shoved her ahead.

"Hey!"

"You have to go and speak to that girl." Rarity said sternly.

"You think I don't know that? But shouldn't we all talk with her?"

"She might feel a bit more comfortable talkin' with just one of us." said Applejack, "Besides, if anyone can get through to anyone, or anypony, it's you, Twilight."

Twilight realized that Applejack was right. While Korra was very close with all of them, somehow Twilight's bond was a bit…'special' somehow. The pony bravely walked to the door, where the Avatar had recently exited to. Spike hesitantly followed for moral support. Once they reached the door, the alicorn knocked first.

"Korra? You okay?"

"Not now Twilight." she replied through the closed door.

Twilight and Spike shared a sad look before pony tried to reason with Korra, "Just listen to me…you can't keep doing this. You already told us how you truly felt but you need to tell Tenzin. You're not being fully honest with him and you're not handling your fears the way you should."

"I just want to be alone right now." said the Avatar. Her voice sounding like a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Come on Korra, I may not be a mind reader but I can tell you're not okay."

"_Leave me alone!_"

Twilight slightly backed away from the door due to the outburst and lowered her ears. Spike looked up at her in sympathy as the princess addressed for her friend one more time.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll talk to you latter." Twilight's tone of voice wasn't mad, but rather hopeful as she walked away. Inside Korra's room she sat with her back pressed against the door. Once the sound of hooves hitting against the floor had disappeared, she hugged her legs and cried into her arms.

She didn't want to yell at her, but it just came out. She felt worse than ever now for what she had just done. Twilight was only trying to help her and she pushed her away. All because she didn't want to handle her fears.

Twilight sadly walked outside, overlooking the city. She didn't know what else to do now. Korra wouldn't speak to her or anybody about this anymore. The poor child had never experienced anything like this before. How she wished she had the guidance of her former teacher right now.

(Parody of God help the outcasts from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.)

_I don't know if you can hear me _

_Princess Celestia_

_But even if you could _

_What am I to do? _

_It seems clear I should be angry _

_At the way she behaved_

_Yet I can feel deep in her heart_

_The light that is shinning through_

_Some ask for wealth _

_Some ask for fame _

_Some asked for glory to shine on their name _

_Some ask for love _

_They can posses _

_They ask for a single day to bask in the sunlight!_

_I ask for nothing, I can get by_

_But I know somebody, more lost than even I_

_I know if you were here, this is what you'd say;_

_Only a true friend _

_Can show you the Light _

_I'll be a true friend _

_And show her the…_

_Light!_

Despite the situation, Twilight was not giving up on Korra. Not now and not ever.

_(~)_

Latter that day, at the press conference, Tarlook stood before a large crowd of photographers and reporters as Korra stood right beside him. He spoke through the microphone as cameras flashed, "Avatar Korra bravely answered the call of action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

One reporter stood up, raising his hand up, "Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

At the mention of his name Korra walked closer to the microphone, taking it from Tarlokk's hand, making him step back as she addressed to the crowd. Unbeknownst to her, the ponies and Spike were listening to the whole thing on the radio.

"You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." Spike and the ponies listened attentively, and fearfully, as Korra spoke, "Well, I have a message for him. Amon, if you are listening right now, I challenge you to a duel!"

They all gasped in shock at this. They didn't know what else to say or think, all they could do was listen to what their friend would say next. "No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face me."

Realizing they could hear no more, Spike turned off the radio. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"Korra's trying to eliminate her fears by facing Amon in person." Rarity said sadly, "It's the only explanation."

Rainbow Dash agreed, "I may have done some nutty things myself in the past, but even I have to admit, she's in WAY over her head on this one. This is a guy who can take away her bending! We can't let her face him alone!"

"She may have been honest with us, but a part of her is still hiding." Twilight said, "I'm starting to think Amon isn't necessarily her biggest fear…."

"It's failure." added Applejack.

(~)

"I know it sounds weird to say this, but I'm really glad I hit you with my moped" Asami said. She and Mako were having a ride inside a carriage in Republic City park. It had only been a few days but, the two were already practically in a romantic relationship. It happened so quickly and effortlessly, it was like a dream. A dream no guy in their right mind would ever want to wake up from.

"Uh, me too."

"I still can't believe the whole story you told me. Actual spirit creatures here to help the Avatar and can only be heard by a few people. It's so unreal."

Mako nervously bit his bottom lip. There was no other way for him to explain to her what had happened the other night, he needed to tell her the truth, or at least half of the truth. He left out the part of Equestria and the Elements of Harmony, and the girls' magical horns and how they really came here. It was wrong to lie, but he made a promise to Korra he needed to keep.

"Yeah, even I still can't believe it."

"I forgot to ask. Why didn't you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? You didn't like it?"

"No, it was really nice, but this scarf was my father's. And it's all I have left of him. I just feel like…like it keeps me safe."

Asami looked at him with compassion and guilt, "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young." she said sadly. To reassure her, Mako grabbed her hand. The two smiled warmly at each other and Asami cuddled into his chest as they held hands.

"I feel so safe with you." she said as she cuddled closer to him, making Mako smile.

Everything was perfect, he was back in the tournament, they had the money they needed, and now he had the picture perfect woman at his side. His life was turning around, just as he always wanted it to. As he smiled blissfully, the last ray of sunlight entered the carriage through the window, creating shimmering colors. Mako looked at them curiously, he knew he had seen those colors from somewhere before. All of a sudden, his thoughts shifted to Korra. He began to remember how genuinely sweet, caring and loving she truly was, especially towards the ponies. All of a sudden, she was the only thing on his mind. He could hear her laughter echoing in his mind and see her baby blue eyes sparking like flawless gems.

"Mako!"

"Hu?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a moment."

Mako looked at the rays, the colors were still visible, dim but he could see them perfectly. And now, he couldn't get Korra out of his mind. The more he thought about her, the more visible the colors became. Asami began to grow concerned as Mako seemed like he was lost in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Stop the carriage." he told the driver. The carriage promptly stopped and Mako quickly stepped out, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked with worry, while still inside the carriage.

"Everything's fine, really." Mako assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I just need to walk. I think I might have gotten motion sickness or something. Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, okay?"

Asami was still confused by his sudden change in behavior but none the less she allowed him to leave, "Okay. Get some rest."

"I will. Pinkie Promise."

Asami arched an eyebrow, "Pinkie what now?"

Mako mentally slapped him at what he had just said. "Never mind. See ya."

With that, Asami closed the door and the carriage drove off. Mako looked all around. The colors were gone. He had no idea what had just happened. He figured he was tired and really did get motion sickness. He decided to push it aside and head home. Asami was a wonderful girl. The kind he always imagined he would be with; kind, beautiful, elegant, smart, calm like him. The ideal woman. So why did he suddenly thought of Korra?

"Uh! Forget it! I'm going out with Asami, end of discussion!"

He noticed that a few pedestrians looked at him like he was crazy. The firebender blushed in embarrassment and walked on home.

(~)

Latter that night, Korra prepared to face Amon. She rode on a small boat near the docks of the city. Tenzin, the ponies and even Tarlokk all stood on the wooden platform as Tenzin tried to reason with her. "Korra this is madness!"

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I have to face Amon alone."

"Korra, this isn't going to help you!" Twilight tells her.

"I have to at least try."

Tenzin angrily turned to Tarlokk, "This is all your doing!"

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind"

Applejack then took out her lasso and tied it around Korra, preventing her from moving, "Hey! AJ!"

The pony tied the end of rope to the side of the docks, "Sorry Korra, but we can't let you do this. Try and think this through."

"I have!" the Avatar broke the ropes with her fire, freeing herself and getting back to her task at hand. "You all stay with Tenzin. I'll be back." using her waterbending she moved the the boat towards Aang Memorial Island at top speed, most likely so she wouldn't have to listen to their protests anymore. She refused to back down from this fight.

Tenzin couldn't let Korra do this. He then turned to the ponies, "Girls, I need you to go with her. She might need the backup."

Rainbow Dash saluted him, "Way ahead of you, T-man!"

The group ran from the docks and hid behind a small boat. Using her magic, Twilight teleported them to the island near the giant Aang statue where Korra was. They silently stayed hidden behind Aang's leg as they watched Korra dismount from her boat and began to patiently wait for Amon. The girls kept silent, not wanting her to know she wasn't alone. After a few seconds...

"I know you're back there." Korra called out, without even turning her back to face them. The ponies and Spike all stepped out from their hiding place.

"We should have remembered she could do that." said Pinkie Pie and Korra finally turned to face them, crossing her arms authoritatively.

"I thought I told you guys to stay with Tenzin."

"Well, _he_ told us to stay with you." Rarity replied, looking seriously at the Avatar.

Korra sighed in defeat. The last thing she needed were her friends getting involved in this, "Guys, you can't-"

_***Clang!***_

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

The grow of friends screamed at the sound of an incredibly loud noise! Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash for protection while Pinkie Pie jumped and held on to Rarity. The noise turned out to be just the giant clock near the side of the statue striking midnight. They all sighted in relief at realizing all was safe for the moment.

Korra was especially relieved. She thought Amon was about to ambush her and hurt her friends. Thank goodness it wasn't. "Okay, false alarm…Spike, you can get off now." Korra turned around to reveal the little dragon clinging on to her back.

"He, he, sorry." he said before jumping off.

"You guys need to leave. _Now_." Korra said sternly, pointing her finger back to the docks, but the ponies stubbornly stood still. "Guys, I mean it!"

But they still didn't listen. Instead they all sat down silently, minus Fluttershy. Rarity tapped her on the shoulder and pointed her hoof downwards, telling her to sit down with them. The frightened little pegasus hesitantly complied. Korra knew no matter what she did they were not going to back down. She eventually sighed in defeat, "Fine. But please just stay close to me, okay?"

"Okay." they all said in unison. Korra sat down with them and all began to wait for Amon to show up. The ponies were determined to keep Korra safe, and she was determined to keep them safe. She just hoped she would be able to.

(~)

Half an hour had passed and still nothing happened. Amon was nowhere in sight, even with the entire group keeping a lookout for any sneak attacks, but the only sound they could hear was the soothing sound of the sea. To ease the boredom, Pinkie Pie started playing 'eye-spy'.

"I spy with my pony eye something….blue!"

"The ocean." everybody answered at the same time while wearing board expressions.

"Oh, you guys are good!"

(~)

Another hour had passed and still no sign of Amon. Pinkie Pie continued to play her game. "I spy with my pony eye-"

Rainbow Dash groaned in exasperation, "The ocean! It's always the ocean!"

Pinkie Pie huffed, "Don't need to get all upset."

(~)

One more hour later…..still…nothing happened. Korra sat cross-legged on the floor, while the rest of the girls either laid on their backs, were already sleeping, or were simply sitting there with bored expressions. Applejack finally let out a yawn, "Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause?" she asked.

Korra and Twilight simultaneously stretched and yawned as well. "Korra, I don't think he's coming." Twilight said, wearing a sleepy and bored look on her face.

Rarity agreed, "Maybe he was off doing some other evil things and didn't get a chance to hear your invitation."

Korra eventually decided that they were right. It had already been three hours and the Equalist leader had yet to even show the slightest hint that he was coming. "Probably. No point in waiting around anymore. Let's go."

Spike cheered, "Finally!"

The group happily got up and walked down, passing the base of the statue as Korra stretched her arms and casually placed them behind her head. Tonight was a bust, but at least they could go home and rest peacefully knowing Amon was, clearly, more afraid of Korra than she was of him. But she was about to be proven wrong.

Very wrong.

Suddenly, a bola was thrown at her feet, causing the human girl to fall down. "Korra!" the ponies cried out once the cord started to drag the shocked and frightened Korra inside the building and the ponies followed. The dark room was lit up when Korra unleashed a blast of fire, breaking free of the cords around her legs. Their eyes widened when they saw some familiar figures with familiar green orbs….The equalists! Twenty-one of them!

Korra began spinning around and bended fire around herself, but she was quickly overwhelmed as two whips entangled her hands from both sides. She tried using her legs to kick fire and earth around but she was untimely hit in the back by several jabs from the chi-blockers.

She continued to firebend but they managed to sustain her arms with their cords. The ponies all charged at them, kicking the equalists with their hooves, Twilight zapped them with her new magenta flames and Spike unleashed fire as did Rainbow Dash while Fluttershy and Applejack tried to break the cords that held Korra's arms, but the Equalists unleashed several bolas, which wrapped around the ponies's bodies.

Twilight's horn glowed brightly in an attempt to zap them, but never got the chance for one Equalist came up from behind, wrapping a cord around her body, closing her wings as she landed onto the floor. The equalist towered over her and just before she could use her magic, the man jabbed her body. Twilight cried out in pain, feeling an overwhelming sensation course through her body and she suddenly couldn't move. The spell that threatened to appear from her horn diminished. The equalists did the same jabbing to the ponies, causing them to fall to the ground, unmoving.

Spike attempted to breath fire at the men, but they forcibly placed a muzzle over his mouth and tying his little dragon body. Rarity and Rainbow Dash struggled to break free, but each time they did, more and more cables wrapped around them and landed several jabs to their ribcages, causing the ponies to cry out in pain until they could struggle no more. The ponies and dragon were now completely helpless.

The equalists held up Korra by her arms and tied up the ponies with rope. They temporarily stopped struggling when a familiar masked man emerged from the shadows. "I received your invitation, young Avatar."

Korra eyes were filled with fear as Amon reached out his hand towards her, just like in her nightmare. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for the worst. However instead of taking away her bending, Amon grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Korra didn't understand, why wasn't he getting it over with? He could end her here and now, why wasn't he?

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now..."I won't." Korra only listened, her heart beating fast and hard against her chest and her eyes locked on his cold ones, nearly darkened by the shadow of his mask. "You'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan….and I'm saving you, for last. Then you will get your duel…and I will destroy you."

Korra had never felt more terrified in her life. This man was threatening her very life. Her body was trembling, she couldn't think straight, she couldn't fight. She felt so helpless, it was too much for her to bare. She wanted to break down and cry but couldn't.

But, she was not the only one who would experience fear. Amon suddenly gasped the moment he stared closely into Korra's eyes. They were, once again, shimmering with rainbow colors, the same way he thought he saw them do when he read about her in the newspaper. Amon suddenly felt a strange sensation he hadn't felt in so long as he looked at her frightened eyes and admired the stunning way they shimmered, until he snapped himself awake by shaking his head.

"Uh! I don't know what tricks you're trying to pull, but they will not matter anyways." with that, he jabbed Korra on the shoulder, knocking her unconscious. Amon then looked over at the ponies, who all growled threateningly at him. "I'm not sure what your purpose is or why the Avatar keeps you. But if you are of value, you might just be of use to me yet."

Twilight growled even louder, her strength returning and her horn began to glow, unleashing a power magenta colored ring, which expanded and blasted both Amon and his equalists away, hurling them against the wall…hard! A force field appeared around the girls, protecting them from the horrible man. Amon stood up, facing the ponies.

"I was right. We will meet again, little ponies."

With that, he and the equalists disappeared into the darkness. Once they were sure he was gone the force field diminished and Twilight untied them all with her magic. Twilight rushed over to Korra and felt her forehead. "She's okay. Rainbow Dash, go get Tenzin."

"I'm on it!"

The pegasus flew at super fast speed towards the island. Twilight nuzzled Korra's face, "It's going to be alright, Korra." Her horn touched her friend's forehead and suddenly, images began to flash right before Twilight's eyes….

Images of a bald man with an arrow with a resemblance to Tenzin, a woman with a resemblance to Lin and another man she did not recognize, and also the eyes of who appeared to be a sinister man. Once the images ended, Twilight backed away shaking her head.

"Twilight, what happened?" Spike asked, the alicorn felt woozy from the vision.

"I-I don't know."

(~)

Rainbow flew as fast as she could to Air Temple island. Down below she saw Tenzin in the patio passing back and forth until he heard her call out to him.

"Tenzin!"

"Rainbow Dash! Where's Korra?"

"Amon ambushed us, you have to come with me right now!"

(~)

Korra slowly began opening her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she managed to see a pair of legs running towards her. A figure with a long cape and air nomad clothing approaching her.

"Aang?"

"Korra!" Tenzin quickly took her into his arms, inspecting her for any physical injuries, "Korra are you alright? Rainbow Dash told me Amon ambushed you."

Korra did her best to sit back up, her body was still shaking a bit, "Yeah. He did."

Tenzin feared the worst, "Did he-did he take your bending away?"

"No he didn't." Applejack said.

To be sure, Korra quickly opened her hands and made a small fire before closing her fists. Tenzin sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"We were so worried!" said Fluttershy as she hugged Korra. She looked at the ponies worried expressions. She knew they were scared for her and the worst part was…they didn't even have to be. If only she hadn't done this. All of a sudden…Korra broke into tears and loud, uncontrollable sobs before burying her face in Tenzin's chest. He wrapped his arms around her like a father.

"I was so terrified! I felt so helpless!"

Tenzin tried to sooth the weeping Avatar, "It's alright. The nightmare is over."

She back away a little, yet was still crying, "You were right, I was scared this whole time. I had already told the ponies how I really felt but I couldn't bare and tell you or anybody else. I thought if I challenged Amon I wouldn't be scared anymore, but I still am! I wasn't being completely honest, not with myself or you. I've never felt like this before and…Tenzin, I don't know what to do!"

The ponies and dragon all joined in the hug. "It's okay Korra, we're here for you." Twilight said, allowing a few tears to shed from her eyes too. She felt Korra's hand touch her head.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you before, Twilight. I didn't mean it."

"I know, don't worry about it."

"Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them." Tenzin said, "And you can always come to us when you need to talk about what your feeling."

Korra wiped the tears away and looked at her mentor, "I promise, I'll never keep my fears a secret again."

Just then, the room lit up as Korra's chest started to glow once again. Tenzin and the ponies shielded their eyes from the light which brightened up the room, turning all the electric lights above them. Once the glow from Korra's chest diminished, they saw that around her neck was an orange gem shaped in the form of an apple with a gold ring.

"No way!" Applejack could not believe her eyes. She thought she'd never see this again.

Tenzin was a bit lost at what had just happened, "Wha-what is that?"

Korra touched the gem around her neck, "The Element of Honesty." she said in amazement.

Twilight gleamed in realization, "And it showed up when you were finally being, fully honest with not only with Tenzin…but with yourself."

This was unreal. Korra had managed to summon two Elements of Harmony! The first when she demonstrated Loyalty, and the second when she demonstrated Honesty. Could this mean she was also connected to the Elements of Harmony themselves and not just the ponies who represent them? And could this be the key to the ponies returning to Equestria?

Only time would tell.

Korra removed the necklace and placed it on Applejack. The gem glowed before dissolving into her skin. "Two down. Four to go."

(~)

The Tree of Harmony's branch glowed bright as the Element of Honesty faded away. The tree shimmered brightly as more flowers grew around it, even bigger than the previous ones.

(~)

"There. All better!"

Korra smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror Rarity levitated in front of her face. Her hair was down, no hair ties at all, with only a small portion of it pulled back to the side of her head by a lovely simple white flower clip. Korra's eyes were now dry, having been puffy before with her tears.

"Thanks Rarity. If I have to trust anyone with my hair or any part of my face, I'm glad it's you."

The unicorn smiled graciously at her friend's kind words as she lowered the mirror down. The ponies were all gathered around the floor, talking while Korra and Rarity sat on the bed.

"I can't believe you managed to summon the Elements of Harmony." said Twilight.

"I know." Korra said, "What do you think this means? Why are they appearing on me?"

"I'm not sure. There are so many unanswered questions. Why can you call the Elements? Why only a few people can understand us? Not to mention, how did me and Rainbow Dash manage to get bending powers? More and more questions keep popping up."

Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "Well, I still can't believe those chi-blockers took us down so easily." she stomped her hoof down determinedly, "But we won't let them get the better of us next time! When I get my hooves on that coward I'll show him what happens when he messes with my friends!" the blue pony angrily kicked while flying in mid air as a flash of heat escaped her hoof and flew out the window. The girls and Spike just looked at the window, mouths hung open and eyes the size of dinner plates. Their eyes slowly shifted to Rainbow Dash who blushed bashfully.

"He, he, sorry. Still trying to keep my fire power in check."

They all looked out the window, and saw that a single tree had its branches burned. Twilight magically teleported them down to where the tree was. Korra approached and examined the remains, wincing at the burned wood and leafs falling down.

"Yikes! Tenzin's not gonna be happy about this."

"I'd hate to be around to see-whoa!" Applejack only backed away a step, and from behind her, a rock suddenly rose up from the ground, shocking everyone.

"What did you do?!" Rarity asked the country pony.

"I don't know! I just took one step and-Ah!" to demonstrate what had happened, stomping her hoof on the ground and another rock rose up, this time causing her to fall on her back. "What just happened?!"

Korra's eyes widened, "Applejack…I think you just discovered your bending."

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Oh great! Add _another_ question to the list."

(~)

Back in Equestria, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were gathered in Canterlot Castle with Celestia and Luna. "We've searched every inch of Equestria." said the unicorn prince, "We couldn't find them anywhere."

"Did you look in Twilight Sparkle's library?" Celestia asked.

"Yes. We couldn't find anything. The whole place looked as if a tornado had it hit."

The sun princess was becoming worried. Just a few of days ago, she received word that Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends had gone missing without a trace. Their families and friends were all incredibly worried, Shining Armor personally led the search parties as did his wife, Cadance.

"Oh, I do hope they're alright." said the pink alicorn.

"Look sister," said Princess Luna.

Both royal sisters noticed that there was a presence in the castle halls. A mysterious figure in a long cloak approached them. Celestia and Luna both stood from their thrones and approached the stranger.

"You have arrived again." Celestia said to the stranger.

"Yes it have, my dear."

"Do you know where Princess Twilight and her friends might be?" Luna asked. The cloaked figure levitated a bag with her horn and gave to Celestia, who took it with her own magic. She opened the bag and took out a book from inside. The same book Twilight had found from The Tree of Harmony.

"Do not fear for the ponies, my dears." said the stranger, "Where they are, they are safe. Whatever else you need to know, this book will show you."

*(~)*

_**Proverbs 2:7 ~ **_

_He grants a treasure of common sense to the honest. He is a shield to those who walk with integrity._

_*(~)*_


	5. The spirit of Competition

*(~)*

_**Titus 3:14~**_

_Our People must learn to do good by meeting the urgent needs of others; then they will not be unproductive._

*(~)*

**The Spirit of Competition**

He couldn't get it out of his mind. As he walked around the park, Mako's mind kept on repeating the moment over and over again. That moment when he was with Asami and he saw those rainbow colors…and thought about Korra. He had only known her for a short amount of time, then again he hardly knew Asami either, and even in that short time Mako felt like he already knew enough about Korra.

Not only was she strong and fearless, and stubborn as can be, but she was also so kind and sweet, generous and protective as shown when she was around her ponies. It was a strange theory but, it seemed as if when around her ponies Korra revealed another side to herself that not many people saw.

But he did.

He was very confused, but he didn't want to make a brash decision. There was no way he was going to make a choice based on 'feelings' alone. He had to be rational, and Asami did make him feel special. She was the ideal woman he always dreamed of. Not only that, but he genuinely liked her. She was kind and smart and had a lot of likable qualities. They hardly ever fought, they agreed on so many things, why wouldn't he like her? She was a great girl and she grew on him quickly. But still, why couldn't he stop thinking about Korra when he was around her. It wasn't just his feelings telling him this, it was almost as if…there was something else as well but he didn't know what that was.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a familiar 'neigh' sound in the distance. He spotted a familiar woman in blue playing happily with a colorful batch of four legged specimens. Korra threw a ball into the air and Rainbow Dash kicked it with her hoof while in mid-flight. Naga was there as well, sitting peacefully underneath a tree while Fluttershy rubbed her belly.

Korra's laughter echoed from across where he stood, her blue eyes sparkling with such happiness and innocence. He always wondered if there ever existed a person like that in this world. Apparently they did exist.

Korra then spotted her pro-bending teammate and waved at him, "Hey, Mako."

Mako shook himself awake and waved in return as he approached them, "Hey Korra. Hey girls."

Twilight was reading a book on the grass, Rarity was sowing a blue fabric together, Applejack was leaning against the tree trunk with a straw in her mouth, and Pinkie Pie, for some reason, jumped down from the branches and landed in front of him. Spike was sound asleep beside Twilight before waking up to see Mako.

"So, what brings you here?" Korra asked casually, Rainbow Dash flying beside her, holding the ball in her hooves.

"Thought I'd take a walk." Mako replied casually, "Nothing much to do today so I figured some fresh air would do me some good."

Rainbow Dash scoffed at this, "Ha! With this stinky city air? Good luck."

Korra elbowed the pony to get her to shush, but of course, Mako did not understand her. "Did she say something?" he asked.

Korra then face palmed herself in embarrassment, "Right, I keep forgetting you can't hear them." she sighed before asking, "So, where's Asami?" she asked rather hesitantly.

"Oh, she had some stuff to do with her dad. Said it was father-daughter weak, apparently."

As much as she tried, Korra couldn't deny how relieved she felt at hearing this, "Oh, that's uh…that's a shame."

"It's okay." after a brief moment of silence, Rainbow Dash tossed Mako the ball, for which he caught in his hand.

"Well, since you're free, wanna play with us?" Korra asked with a dazzling smile.

Mako looked down at the ball curiously and then back at the excitable little creatures. Maybe one game wouldn't hurt.

"One zip!" Rainbow Dash hit the ball with her back hooves and the game was on. Mako and Korra kicked the ball around the field along with the rainbow pegasus and country pony. Pinkie Pie joined in the fun as well. While the girls were all laughing together, Mako was still a bit skeptical on the purpose of this.

"So what are the rules here?" he asked.

Korra laughed at his words, "Rules? This is just for fun!" she kicked the ball as she ran and laughed beside Pinkie Pie.

"Fun?"

Rainbow Dash zipped past him, "Dude, you really do need to get out more." she said before flying off to play. Mako watched as they laughed and joked around and realized…what was he standing around questioning for?

"Think fast!" Mako ran up and kicked the ball away from the girls, laughing as he stole their toy.

"Hey!"

The game continued on for hours, kicking and laughing while kicking and tossing the ball like little children. Mako had never had this much fun in so long. Twilight eventually joined in the fun, and even Naga. The beast would catch the ball in her mouth and toss it around for others to catch. Rarity didn't partake in this…until the ball hit her in the head.

Everyone gasped in horror as the unicorn glared, "Oh. It. Is. On!"

Now everyone joined in the fun, with Rarity playfully stealing the ball away from the others to teach them a lesson. It was a really great day for the group of friends. Mako was about to kick the ball but missed and lost his balance, falling backwards into the pond.

The others stopped playing and Korra rushed over to help him, "Mako! You okay?"

The firebender's black spiky hair was now flat and dripping with water, as were his cloths. Luckily, the pond was shallow. "Yeah, I'm fine." he extended his hand to her, "Help me up?"

Korra took his hand but before she could pull him up…he pulled her back and the Avatar landed into the water, much to her shock. She sat upright, spitting the liquid from her mouth and looked at Mako with her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

The firebender simply laughed, "You are so gullible!-AH!" Mako was pinned down by Korra and the two teenagers began having a splash-fight, laughing all the while. The ponies and Spike soon joined in as well, laughing just as hard as the two teenagers.

While Korra did enjoy spending time with the Mane Six, it was still nice to have some quality time with someone close to her age, and her own species. She hardly ever had any actual friends where she lived so this really meant a lot to her. The Mane Six were like the gal-pals she never had, and spending time with Mako was like making up for her lost childhood.

Unbeknownst to her, Mako felt the same way. Growing up he never had the chance to act like a normal kid, and now it was like he was making up for those lost years. Seeing Korra smile made him happy, and her seeing him laugh instead of being all serious all the time made her happy to too.

Finally, they grew tired, their hyperactive energy wore down and they stopped splashing each other. They were still laughing, but placed their hands on their knees, catching their breaths.

"That…was…fun." Mako said in between breaths, water dripping from his hair and nose.

"Yeah…it was." Korra replied, also in between breaths, her hair ties dripped with water that rolled down across her cheeks. "You know Mako….you're not that boring after all."

"And you're not nearly as irritating as I thought."

With a mischievous grin, Korra bended more water at his face, making him chuckle. His face was already wet so it didn't really matter.

Korra bended the water off of them and they all sat beside the tree, chatting. Mainly Korra and Mako. After the fun games and splash fights, they decide to regenerate by talking. Korra told Mako about her life at the South Pole and Mako told Korra stories about his childhood. Surprisingly, not everything about his past was that bad. He told her tales of his schemes with Bolin and what they did to get food, to his amazement Korra did not judge but found their antics adorable and funny.

"After I saved Bolin from the pythonaconda, he kept Pabu. Said that 'being deprived of oxygen' gave him the idea for his name."

To his surprise, Korra laughed a bit, "He really said that?"

"Why is that funny?"

"Him getting strangled wasn't funny, but just _how_ well he took it. I'm actually surprised he did."

"We could have gotten into a lot of trouble, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you didn't. You should learn to enjoy the smaller victories, Mako. Maybe that way you won't be such a stick in the mud all the time."

Mako crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow playfully, "Oh, you think I'm a stick in the mud? Really?"

Korra laughed and playfully elbowed his arm, "I didn't mean it like that. I just mean it doesn't hurt to enjoy yourself, you know. I mean, I noticed the way you play in the arena. You're really good but…you lack that…"

"That what?"

"That passion. Like you don't entirely love what you do."

Mako leaned back against the tree. He had no idea Korra had figured that out rather quickly. "You're right. I don't hate it but, I don't really feel like it's where I'm suppose to be."

Korra looked at him with sympathy, "Well, where _do_ you want to be?"

"I guess I just want it all. I want a life that feels secure and not have to worry about anything anymore. My plan is to get the money, find a better place to live and never have to worry about going hungry again."

"And then what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once you have your home, what will you do next? Just sit around lavishing in your riches? Seems kinda boring and lonely if you ask me."

Mako was silent for a moment. All his life, he knew exactly what he wanted to gain, only now this was the first time anyone has ever pointed out any flaws in his choice.

"Well, not all of us can have a pre-destined fate, now can we?" he stated, slightly narrowing his brows.

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You did grow up with people practically waiting on you."

"You make it sound like it's a good thing."

"Compared to how I lived, yes."

For a moment, Spike was just about ready to hide behind a tree in fear of Korra blowing her top. Amazingly, she didn't.

"That's where you're wrong, Mako. Yes, I've had people taking care of me but it's not as glamourous as you think. I grew up around old people my whole life, stuck in a compound like a prisoner, working every day as hard as I could to be the Avatar, hoping I would one day escape from that place and finally play the role I was meant to. But do you have any idea what it's like to have so many people depending on you, expecting you to be this great hero when I'm not even sure what to do sometimes! Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to be the Avatar but sometimes I just want to… I just want to…"

"Break out?" Mako finished for her, being familiar with her dilemma.

"Exactly!" Korra calmed herself down, taking in slow deep breaths. She never opened up to Mako like this before. She hardly opened up to anyone like this before. Apparently, her time with the Mane Six has had an effect on her.

"That's why you came to Republic City? Not just for airbending?"

"…Yeah. I wanted a change too." Korra hugged her legs, taking in slow deep breaths. "You know, you're the only other person I've spoken to about this."

Mako was rather surprised to hear this. No doubt she had spoken about it to the Mane Six, and now she was saying them to him. "Guess, neither of us had a normal childhood, hu?" he concluded.

"Guess not." Korra added.

"You grew up in a lavish prison, I grew up in the cold streets."

"I had strict tutors, you had bombarded Triple Threats."

"I scavenged for food."

"I snuck out every chance I got."

"I tried to make money."

"I tried to make something of myself."

"I was scared of failing my brother."

"I was scared of failing everybody."

"I still am." this time, the two responded in unison, much to their surprise.

The ponies, all had to maintain themselves from squealing. The two teens were connecting in a very strange, but beautiful way. The two awkwardly tried to look at everything else but each other, trying to figure out what to say next.

"After all that, you still want to be the Avatar?" Mako asked.

Korra slowly started to smile, "Well, yeah, I can't exactly quit. I know it's basically my job to _want_ to help the world, but I truly do. I really want to make a difference because…I don't know, just feels like the right thing to do. I guess that ambition is what keeps me going no matter how infuriating things get."

Mako couldn't believe how incredible this woman was. Despite her own personal feelings towards her isolated childhood she was still determined to find her place in the world as the Avatar. To make a difference. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her blush.

"You _will_ make a difference. You've definitely got the passion for it. And plenty of friends rooting for you."

Fluttershy leaped into Korra's lap and the Avatar gently petted her head. "Thanks, Mako. And you're going to find your place in the world too. I know it."

"You think?"

"You got the will and the smarts for it."

The firebender could have sworn he felt his cheek blush. "Thanks."

Even Korra was blushing. "No problem…tell anybody I said this and you're dead." she then threatened, her face still red.

Mako rose up his hands in surrender, "Mum's the word." but he couldn't help but chuckle.

Korra's words meant a lot to him. He was happy to have her as a friend too. Someone who understood what it was like to want to feel you are worth something. However, it was also kind of sad. Korra had developed not one, but six friends who helped her see things in another perspective at times, while Mako…he was only now starting to learn that.

(~)

The days passed as the Fire Ferrets were still training as hard as they could. Mako still spend his times with Asami, but his friendship with Korra grew as well.

Because they had a deadline, they spent most of their days training in the gym, but the two had become more comfortable with one another, and he grew more and more found of the Ponies. Or The Mane Six, as Korra would call them. One day, he came to the gym a bit late, but that was because he brought in some sugar dumplings for everyone. He seemed a bit happier than usual. He was still rather serious and calm, but his smile was seen far more often. Many suspected it was because of Asami, but there was another reason for it as well. Even if Mako himself didn't know it.

Mako took a dumpling from the bag and tossed it to Pinkie Pie, who leaped up and caught it in her mouth. Korra smiled as she watched the scene and a song played in her head.

(Parody of Something there from Beauty and the Beast)

**Korra;**

_There's something sweet_

_And almost kind_

_Though he was mean and rather stoic and unrefined_

_And now he's dear_

_And so unsure_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Even the ponies could see the growing closeness between the two. However, there was still a wall in between them, but little by little that wall was breaking down. However, one of them was still holding it up, for personal reasons. But deep down, even he knew he could't keep it up for long.

**Twilight;**

_He glanced her way_

_I thought I saw_

_And when they spar they don't complain at all._

_But why resist?_

_Why just ignore?_

_I know he's never looked at her that way before._

Once the day was done, Korra bid her farewells to her teammates and up on their apartment, Mako watched the ferry ride off towards the island in the distance. He still could not comprehend what he was feeling. He had feelings for Asami, that was clear, but why was Korra still in his mind? Maybe it was that she was his first real friend since his own brother and that meant something to him. One thing was certain, he couldn't confuse his feelings for his goals.

And that right there was the difference between Korra and Mako.

**Mako; **

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who's have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that she's no Asami_

_But as the days past_

_She reels me in more and more_

Back at the Air Temple, Korra simply sat on her bed, thinking about her own feelings. Unlike Mako, Korra wasn't too distant from her own emotions, even if at times she tried to make it seem like she was. She had come to see there was more to Mako than met the eye. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge him.

The Mane Six all stood outside of her room, discussing their own perspective on the situation

**Applejack;**

_Well, who'd have thought?"_

**Rarity;**

_Well, bless my soul_

**Rainbow;**

_Well, who'd have known?_

**Fluttershy; **

_Well, who indeed?_

**Twilight;**

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

**Rarity; **

_It's so peculiar_

**Mane Six;**

_We'll wait and see_

_A few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

**Pinkie;**

_You know, maybe there's something there that wasn't there before_

**Mane Six; **

_There may be something there that wasn't there before._

(~)

After many long days and hours of training, Korra and the Fire Ferrets have become stronger by the minute. Today they were practicing yet again and, as usual, the ponies and Spike were watching their progress. Twilight watched as Korra moved as she and the bending brothers faced battled one another. Korra bended a blob of water before splitting it in two and rapidly launched each smaller water bullet in a different direction. Bolin rose an earth disk with his right arm while Mako moved back and twisted around, vaporizing the incoming water blob with a fire arc. He immediately retaliated with two fire punches. Rainbow Dash imitated Mako's moves while Applejack imitated Bolin's. Ever since they discovered their new abilities, Korra had been teaching them some basic bending moves, which was a bit difficult considering their pony bodies. But the two were strong, no doubt, and fast learners.

The Fire Ferrets were battling each other as their training section. Bolin's disk was then pulverized by Mako's fire as Korra aimed another rapid water blast at the firebender, who jumped over it while Bolin launched an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to shield herself with her water,

"Keep your chin up there Kors!" the alicorn instructed,

"Got it!" Korra replied.

Mako fired a blast at both his brother and the avatar, which they both blocked with their respective element. Mako unleashed a second fire blast which hit Bolin square in the stomach. The young boy was flung backwards, but as he was falling down he rose his hand and launched one last earth disk. Korra directed a water blob away from her but was knocked back as the earth disk hit her in the stomach. The ponies flinched as they watched their friend fall to the ground. But Korra's water attack made contact with Mako, hitting him straight in the face, flinging him to the ground. As the three benders sat up…they all laughed happily.

"It's been great having you back to practice with us Korra" Mako said as he stood up and took off his helmet.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarlokk isn't too happy about my league of absence."

"Hey, you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his task force." Bolin said.

"Not like the second one was any more fun." said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight levitated a notebook with numbers written on the pages and showed them to the Fire Ferrets, "You guys have made incredible progress. Your speed and precision timing has amped up by 33%!"

"Great!" Korra cheered happily while pounding her fist into the air.

"What'd she say?" Mako asked.

"We just got 33% cooler."

Twilight playfully rolled her eyes, "Way to paraphrase." she said sarcastically.

"Okay, come on Team huddle time." Mako said. Both Korra and Bolin gathered next to him. Mako then smiled at the ponies, "You girls too. You're as much as part of this team as any of us."

With gleaming smiles, the ponies all gathered near their humans friends as they huddled together in a circle. Bolin smiled flirtatiously at Korra who in return smiled awkwardly at him. She then smiled at Mako who looked a bit unsure.

"It's our first match in the tournament tonight, I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, The Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!"

"Not quite." They all turned around and see Asami holding their new uniforms, which had the Future Industries logo on them, "You'll need these."

"Hey, Asami", Mako happily greeted her.

"Good morning, sweetie."

Korra didn't look at all to happy to see her and neither did the ponies. Twilight narrowed her eyes at the heiress, "She sure has great timing." she said sarcastically under her breath.

Spike stuck out his tongue, "Bleh!"

Mako smiled proudly at the new uniforms, "These new uniforms look great."

"You look great, champ." his girlfriend said flirtatiously. They gave each other eskimo kisses while Korra and the others gaged at the scene.

Spike shivered in disgust, "Ew, double Bleh!"

Korra and the others regain their composure as Mako spoke, "Well, teammates. I'll see you before the match tonight, Asami and me have a lunch date."

Both Mako and Asami walked out while Bolin waved goodbye to them, "Okay well we'll check with you guys later, you know we'll see you when we see you."

Rarity growled angrily as she watched Asami leave, "Err! Just who does she think she is?"

"I know!" Rainbow Dash started speaking in a high pitched girly voice as she mimicked Asami, even flipping her mane, " 'Oh, look at me, I'm Asami and I'm so pretty and perfect! Look at my flowing raven hair',-barf!"

The ponies all ducked their heads when a flame came shooting out of Rainbow's mouth. She quickly covered it with her hooves.

"Rainbow Dash! Be careful!" said Korra, "Even with the training you guys still need to learn better control over your new powers." The avatar then blushed and face palmed herself, "Oh, great! I sound like Tenzin. If ever do that again just smack me."

"Not a chance, sister." Twilight argued playfully, earning a giggle from the Avatar as she picked up her gym bag and placed it over her shoulder. Bolin blew on his hand to check his breath before walking to Korra, flashing his signature grin, and began flirting with the avatar.

"So…Korra, there they go…here we are…all alone in the gym."

Pinkie Pie jumped in between them and stayed in mid air as she said, "Hey! We're here too, ya know!" she jumped back down.

"Right, no I'm sorry, my bad, I just meant two "people" alone. Together." Bolin corrected as he flashed his signature grin once again at the avatar. Korra was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

"Um…."

Realizing this, Twilight quickly flew in between them and pushed both Bolin and Korra a few feet apart by placing her hooves on their chests, "We should really be getting back to the temple, I promised Jinora we'd play some pai-sho this afternoon."

She looked to the other ponies, expecting them to help her out. Applejack elbowed Fluttershy, "Oh, um, and Applejack and I promised Pema we would help her with dinner tonight." she said nervously.

"Y-Yeah, plus Tenzin's probably waiting for me to start training so. Bye!" Korra said as she made her way out.

"See ya! said Twilight as she flew behind Korra.

"See ya later, alligator!", Pinkie Pie waved and they all ran out the door, leaving Bolin alone and disappointed.

(~)

The smell of Mako's cooking filled the room of their attic home. While Mako made dinner, Bolin was trying his hardest to give his stubborn fire ferret a bath, "Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you?" Bolin finally managed to get the reluctant Pabu into the tub. The little creature shook off the water from his body. While Bolin washed Pabu, he looked at his older brother out of the corner of his eye for a brief moment before asking, "So, what do you think of Korra? In a, 'girlfriend' sort of way?"

"She's great!" Mako honestly replied as he continued preparing their meal, "But I think it makes more sense for me to go after Asami."

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me!" Bolin said slightly annoyed, "Leave some ladies for the rest of us!"

Mako mentally slapped himself for having missed what his brother was really asking, "I know, that's what I thought you meant." he said. Though deep down he knew it wasn't the truth. Bolin anxiously waited for Mako's answer to his previous question.

"Well…?"

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra."

"You just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, and she has nice eyes and-" Mako suddenly realized he was getting off topic here, "My point is, I don't know if she's really 'girlfriend material'. She's more like a pal."

"Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong I'm strong: she's fun, I'm fun: she's beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" Mako couldn't help but feel uneasy at how his brother was so infatuated with the Avatar. And quite frankly…it kind of scared him a bit.

"Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out." Bolin said proudly as he continued giving Pabu his bath. Mako turned his head around to look at his brother sternly,

"Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." but Bolin didn't really believe what his brother said. He knew he and Korra would make the perfect couple, anybody could see it, "You know what I'm talking about, Pabu. I'm talking about _real love._"

Mako tried to ignore this feeling inside of him, but he couldn't. There was no way he could be attracted to Korra. They were too different. Sure he did find her kind of pretty when he first met her, especially with her hair down, and her electric blue eyes really were a breathtaking sight, especially when those stunning colors danced in them. But it wasn't really her looks that caught his attention. There really was something special about her. Of course, she was the Avatar, but she was kind and at times understanding, she understood what it was like to want to belong somewhere.

But then again, Asami was just as understanding and sympathetic to his situations as well. She was honest, and supportive and generous, how can anyone not like her. Plus they had a lot in common as well. Both were smart, level-headed, romantic, he felt he could speak to her about anything and she would never judge him. She provided comfort and security and she was always understanding of him while Korra was always defiant and headstrong. But that didn't always have to be a bad thing. She did manage to challenge Mako, both physically and even mentally at times. She was the best friend anyone could ask for.

Still, there was no way Mako was going to let some silly idea get in the way of what he wanted. And what he wanted was to win the tournament, get the money, and stay with the stunning and perfect for him Asami Sato. Everything he ever dreamed off was within his grasp.

Then, why didn't he feel too happy about it?

(~)

At Air Temple island, a the snow fell gently down as Korra and the ponies were helping Ikki and Jinora feed the lemurs. One of them nuzzled to Fluttershy. "Aww, you're quite welcome little one."

"So, Korra how's it going with the dreamy firebender boy?" Jinora asked with a cheeky grin, "You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

"Oh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki said dreamily.

Korra could feel her cheeks turn red, "What? Ha, listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff."

Twilight smiled while rolling her eyes, "Rriiiiiiiight."

Applejack winked, "Sure you're not."

"I'm serious!" Korra said defensively.

Jinora rolled her eyes while smiling, "Come on Korra, you know you can't keep secrets from them. Even if you tried."

Korra sighed, she knew the girl was right, "It doesn't matter anyway. Besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl."

Rarity immediately scoffed in disgust, "Oh, please! What does she have that you don't? You know, besides long flowing and perfectly manageable hair and good taste in makeup, BUT does she have your unique charm and dangerous yet alluring fiery spirit? Ha! I highly doubt it."

Spike agreed, "She's right Korra, you're totally awesome!"

"You're truly one of a kind.", Fluttershy said as she lovingly hugged the avatar.

Pinkie Pie hopped happily into place while saying, "You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the whole world!"

"See? You are beautiful, and certainly don't need makeup or anything to prove that." Rarity continued, "Especially since you already have such a naturally glorious complexion. Although your hair would look lovely all loose and curled. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a swarm of boys practically worshiping the ground you walk on."

Korra blushed and slightly chuckled, "That's kind of exaggerating a bit but, you really mean that?"

"May my fur turn an unattractive shade of green if I am."

"I appreciate it you guys." Korra began fiddling nervously with her fingers, "Sooooo, let's just pretend for a second I am interested in Mako….what would I do?"

Twilight began, "Well, I think personally-

"Finally! Something where my area of expertise is useful." Rarity interrupted, making Twilight roll her eyes again. This should be good, she thought. "Now darling, it's obvious Mako does have an unspoken attraction towards you, you just need to show him you feel the same. The first thing is first, throw in some hints his way: bat your eyes, pout your lips, but not too much, flip your hair to show it's natural flow, without being too obvious of course, and you can never go wrong with a dazzling smile. Once he's noticed these hints he will be begging to be yours."

Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Oh, come on! You really think that'll help? I say you be bold! Walk right up to him and ask if he wants to go out."

"She's got a point." Pinkie said.

"Shouldn't it be the boy who does the asking?" Rarity asked.

"She's got a point too." Pinkie said.

"What's she supposed to do? Sit around and wait till he gets the guts to ask her out?" Rainbow asked.

"She makes another good point" Pinkie said.

Rarity was unsure what to say that this point, "Well…uh."

"Point Rainbow Dash!" said Pinkie.

Jinora then got an idea, "Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who was suppose to marry the princess. Korra should do what she did"

"Tell me!" Korra said excitedly.

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!" she sighed dreamily while clapping her hands together.

The others all looked at the young girl with slightly terrified and concerned expressions.

Korra; "uh….."

Rainbow; "Ssssuuuure?"

Fluttershy; "Um, very romantic?"

"Yeah, nothing says "I love you" like being burned alive", Twilight said sarcastically, but Jinora did not notice this.

"I could lend it to you if you like." she said excitedly.

Twilight smiled awkwardly, "Great. Do most of them involve girls committing suicide?"

"Of course not."

Twilight sighed in relief,

"Some of them are murdered or even die of sadness" Jinora said completely unfazed.

Twilight's eyes popped open. "Good to know." the alicorn said sarcastically.

"No, no, no!" Ikki said before speaking rapidly, "The best way to win a boy's heart is to make a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly to a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cups in their moonlight punch forever and ever and ever!" the hyperactive child airbended upwards in circular motions out of her excitement.

"I love it!" Pinkie Pie happily agreed….obviously.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said to Rainbow Dash.

"I know right?" said the pegasus

"As nice as those suggestion are girls, I still think my advice was better" Rarity said proudly.

"No way, she should follow my advice!" Jinora added,

"Tell you what, when she needs to burn her flesh into a fiery pit of death then will take it under consideration." Rainbow said.

Korra turned around when she heard the sound of laughing from behind, seeing a familiar-mother-to-be. "Oh, hey Pema. Um, how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. But trust me I know what you're going through. Yeas ago I was in the exact same situation"

"You were?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, with Tenzin"

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki asked in surprise.

"That's right" Pema winked.

"So what did you do?" Korra asked.

"Well for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection."

"I know the feeling." Fluttershy said "The being shy and scared part, I mean."

Pema giggled before continuing, "So yeah I was scared, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

Korra, Ikki, Jinora and the ponies all huddle together and sighed dreamingly, "Oooooooh."

Spike however, was not so amused, "Oh, brother."

Rarity wiped away a single tear, "That's the most romantic and inspirational story I have ever heard!"

"Uh, yeah! I think so too." Spike said.

Korra took everything Pema had just said into thought. The Avatar smiled as she made up her mind. She was going to do what Pema did…Hang her chin up and confess her feelings for Mako!

What could go wrong?

(~)

Millions of pro-bending fans cheered as the Fire Ferrets bended like the never bended before. They were at the top of their game. The Ponies and Spike all watched from the lockers as Korra and her friends fought hard on their next match.

Even the announcer could barely contain his excitement, "I am astonished with the level of indulgent being displayed here tonight by the Fire Ferrets, no wonder the avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym."

The ponies all happily cheered, they were all wearing hats with fire ferrets on them waving tiny flags,

"Come on Fire Ferrets!" Applejack cheered.

**Twilight,**

"You can do it Korra!"

_Move just like a wave_

_Some action is what they crave _

_We're all here for you, cheering loud and high_

_Knowing that with your skills your team will touch the sky_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow and when it's time you'll know_

_You've just gotta ignite the light_

**Ponies, **

_Ah_

**Twilight, **

_And let it shine_

**Ponies,**

_Ah_

**Twilight,**

_Cause you own the night _

_Yeah, show us the light _

_Baby, you're a Firework_

**Ponies,**

_Ah!_

**Twilight:**

_Come on let your colors burst _

_Make em go-_

**Ponies, **

_Ah, Ah, ah_

**Twilight,**

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

**Ponies**,

_Baby you're a firework! _

_Come on let your colors burst! _

_Make em go, _

_Ah, Ah, Ah. _

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon_

_Boom Boom Boom_

_Even brighter than the Moon Moon Moon._

The ferrets won the match by throwing their opponents out of the ring.

_YEAH!_

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin said happily as he and his teammates embraced in a group hug. The ponies did so as well from the balcony.

Mako and Korra were the first to enter the locker rooms while Bolin was still enjoying the praise from the crowed. The two teens were then tackled by ponies and a dragon who ran to hug them. Rainbow Dash was giddy with excitement, "You guys were soooooooo awesome!"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash." Korra said. The two teens got up, Mako removed his helmet and smiled at Korra as he walked to his locker.

"Wow, we were really connecting out there on that ring." Mako said, his voice still filled with the excitement left over from the game. Korra removed her helmet and blushed at his compliment.

"Yeah! You know I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too."

"Um, sure."

Twilight nudged on Korra's leg and nodded her head towards Mako's direction, signaling her to go for it. Korra took in a deep breath before speaking, "So, I was thinking we should spend some time together." she said shyly while placing her right hand on her left arm. The ponies gleamed and silently squealed in excitement as they watched the two teens. Spike was crossing his fingers for good luck.

"We've been spending lots of time together." Mako replied.

"I mean, outside of the gym and not while searching for kidnaped family members or fighting chi-blockers." Korra couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast, in all of her life she never felt this nervous.

"It's going, weeeeeell!", Pinkie whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"He hasn't answered yet." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I-" Mako looked into Korra's eyes, once again shimmering with bright colors. The firebender's stomach was in knots, he had to find some way out of this, "I don't know. Asami and I are-"

"Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!"

The ponies and Spike lost their excited smiles and all dropped their jaws as their eyes popped open in shock, "Gah!"

"Didn't see that comin'." said Applejack still stunned.

They could not believe Korra just blurted out her feelings like that! Oh, who were they kidding? This was KORRA for pete sake. She quickly turned away and covered her face in embarrassed. Mako didn't even look at her.

"Korra. I'm really sorry but…I just don't' feel the same way about you."

Ponies and Spike once again go, "Gah!"

Pinkie Pie pretended to be stabbed in the chest, "It burns!"

Korra could not even begin to describe her disappointment…or her embarrassment. This was clearly a mistake. "Forget I ever said anything." she sadly walked away from Mako and the ponies all looked at her just as upset.

Rainbow flew near her, "Ya know, when I said "be bold", this isn't exactly what I meant."

"Rainbow Dash, you're not helping!" Applejack replied sternly.

"It's okay." Korra said sadly.

Just when things couldn't get any worse, Asami walked in through the door and hugged Mako, "Congratulations, you were so amazing out there" she kissed his cheek and Mako took one last glance at Korra, both sharing the same sad expressions, before walking away with Asami.

Spike tugged on Korra's leg, "Korra? You okay?" he asked with concern. She picked him up and placed him on the table next to her, "I will be. Don't worry." she scratched his head affectionately.

Bolin walked up to her, smiling confidently. This time, he was going to asked her out, no matter what. "So, Korra. I was thinking', you and me, we could go get some dinner together, sort of a…date situation."

This caught all the ponies by surprise. Especially Twilight, "Say what, now?"

"You know, a date." Bolin explained, "When two people, preferably a guy and a girl, go some place together to-"

"I know what it is!" Twilight responded somewhat bitterly, making Bolin back up a bit. Korra didn't like the idea very much, especially with the way she was feeling right now.

"Bolin, that's really sweet but I don't think so. I don't feel very date worthy."

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incredibleist girl in the world!" said the young man with true honesty and optimism.

"Hey! That's what I said!" Pinkie Pie said annoyed,

Korra couldn't help but blush and giggle from Bolin's compliment, "You really feel that way about me?"

"I've felt that way since the moment I saw you."

As sweet as his words were, the ponies were not entirely convinced that this was going to go well, especially since they knew Korra didn't see Bolin in a romantic way. Meanwhile, Mako was listening in on their conversation and he didn't look too happy about what he was hearing.

"Trust me, I know we're going to have so much fun together." Bolin said happily, in hopes of changing her mind. Korra thought about it for a second before responding with a smile.

"You know what? I could use some fun."

"But-!" Twilight blurted out. She just couldn't let Korra and Bolin do this. It just wasn't right.

"What is it guys?" Korra asked and Twilight tried to come up with a good enough excuse.

"Uh…uh…"

In a desperate act, Spike surprised Korra by clinging on to her waist, "Hey! Spike, what are you doing?"

"Please don't go! I'll-miss you!"

Korra arched her eyebrow at this, "Since when are you so clingy?"

"Please!" the dragon cried while hugging tighter.

"Spike, honey let go." after a bit of struggle, Korra finally manages to release the dragon's grip on her and looked back at Bolin, "Okay, sure. I'll go with you."

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Bolin!" the earthbender wrapped his arm around Korra and Mako angrily watched the two of them leave while Asami nuzzled against his chest. The ponies noticed his angry expression and looked back at the door where Korra and Bolin had just left.

(~)

Latter, in the showers where Korra was getting changed, the ponies were out of the dressing room talking with her. "Korra, you sure you want to go on a date with Bolin?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see why not." Korra said from inside the showers, feeling the hot sensation of the water through her dark brown hair, "Besides, we're just hanging out, no big deal."

Applejack said, "Look, sugarcube, Bolin is a nice guy and I know you'd never do anything to hurt him but…"

"We just don't want him to get the wrong idea" Rarity added.

"And we hope you're not just doing this because you're upset about what happened with, you-know-who" said Fluttershy.

"You mean Mako?" Korra asked as she stepped out of the shower, now fully dressed and fixing her hair ties.

"Too soon?"

Judging by the looks on their faces, Korra started to fully realize the error she had made. "Okay, you guys may have a point. I probably wasn't thinking straight." just then an idea popped into her head, "Hey! Why don't you guys come with us?"

The ponies were all a bit surprised by this suggestion, "Wouldn't that be kind of a crowed?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, if three's a crowd then," Pinkie Pie started counting her hooves, as more than four appeared as she counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 would be an even bigger crowd!"

"You don't all have to come, just one or two of you. That way it won't be much of a date. We can all still have a fun time, I can get my mind off of Mako and nobody gets hurts."

However, the ponies were not fully on board with this. Even Rainbow Dash wasn't convinced, "Won't Bolin feel kind of awkward with us around?"

"I'll tell him you guys really wanted to come." Korra suggested. She tried very hard to make this sound like a good idea, but the looks she got from the ponies told her otherwise. She knew she couldn't lead Bolin on, he was too sweet for that. She sighed in defeat, "Who am I kidding? You're right, this is crazy! I'll just be sending him the wrong message and I can't do that to him. I'll tell him I can't go." She prepared to leave until she was stopped by Twilight.

"Wait! Maybe a little night out is exactly what you need. We'll come with, but make sure to let Bolin down easy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's all have some fun." the alicorn said with a smile.

Rainbow decided to agree, "I'm in"

Pinkie Pie raised her hoof, "Me too! You know me, I love fun!"

Korra turned to the others, "What about you guys?"

"You go on ahead, we'll just hang out here in the gym." said Applejack.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely, go on and have fun", said Rarity.

"Yeah, forget about that jerk" said Spike.

"Thanks Spike. Come on guys" Korra said as she, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle left the showers, leaving behind Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Spike.

Fluttershy waved goodbye, "Have fun"

Once they were gone, Rarity quickly gained a look of determination, "Come along, Spike." the two headed towards the door. AppleJack looked at them suspiciously, "Where are you guys going?"

"To spy on Mako," Rarity said, "Did you see the look on his face when Bolin asked Korra out? He's obviously hiding something and we're going to figure out what"

Both she and Spike ran out to find the firebender, leaving a very concerned Applejack and Fluttershy. "Why do I get the feeling that this ain't gonna to go so well?" said the country pony.

(~)

Outside near the arena's entrance, Bolin waited for Korra. He quickly smiled once he saw her approaching, the avatar was wearing her parka, "Hey, Korra!" His smile then faded when he saw she had brought company, "Um, are they-"

"Bolin, look I'm sorry but I have to be completely honest with you." Korra looked directly at him and spoke from her heart, "You're a really great guy and I like you a lot but…." she paused for a moment, this was a lot harder than she had hoped, "I don't like you…in the exact same way that you like me."

The avatar said honestly yet also quite sadly, this was painful even for her. But not as painful as it was for Bolin, who dropped his shoulders and the sadness was evident on his face.

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry! When I agreed to go out with you I was really upset about something that I kind of don't want to talk about right now and I thought that maybe hanging out with one of my best friends would help make me get over it. But I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I shouldn't have lead you on like that. Now that you know how I really feel, I'm hoping we could still go out, as two best friends enjoying each other's company? But if you don't, I will completely understand."

Korra waited anxiously for his reply, praying he wouldn't hate her forever. After a few seconds…Bolin smiled, "You really think of me as one of your best friends?"

Korra smiled sweetly in return, "One of the best I've ever had. Really. The last thing I ever want is to hurt someone as sweet and loyal as you. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but I do still care about you."

"Well, I am a little upset about all of this…but I'm glad you told me the truth."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Bolin gave her a genuine smile, "Nah, I can never stay mad at you. Ya know what, forget the date let's just go have some fun together. As best buds. I'm cool with that."

Korra sighed in relief, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." she said as she hugged him tightly, "Wait here, I'll go get Naga." she ran off to go find their ride and Bolin kept on his smile. Twilight smiled proudly at the earthbender,

"I'm glad you're taking this so maturely Bolin,"

"Well, Korra said she just wants to be friends, and it's cool." unbeknownst to them, he had his fingers crossed behind his back and whispered to himself while smiling cockily, "For now anyway."

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing" Bolin said with a smile. Twilight and the others arched their eyebrows. This boy was up to something.

(~)

The group of friends decided to eat at Narrok's noodle shop, where they served authentic water tribe food. Korra, Bolin, Pinkie, Rainbow and Twilight were all enjoying their delicious water tribe noodles,

"So, how do you like it?" Bolin asked with his mouth full of noodles.

"Mmm, it's delicious and totally authentic." Korra said, also with her mouth full, "I didn't realize how much I missed water tribe grub."

Twilight slurped some noodles and spoke with her mouth full too, "It really is to die for."

Pinkie slurped her noodles, "mmmm, yummy!"

"Totally!" said Rainbow Dash, also speaking with her mouth full. They all silently thanked the fact Rarity wasn't there to see them talking with food in their mouths.

Bolin swallowed his noodles before speaking, "That's great! Because this is my favorite joint. See, you love water tribe food, I love water tribe food, just one of the many reasons we are so great together." hearing this, Twilight kicked his leg, "OW!"

The alicorn looked at him intimidatingly, the young man got the message quickly, "I-I mean, you know if this were a date which it's not, just two friends and their pony pals eating together."

Twilight smirked as they kept enjoying their meal. Then, Korra noticed a group of people from across the room, one man in particular was giving them a very unfriendly look, "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there that keeps glaring at us?"

Pinkie Pie began looking around, "What guy?" Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie's head and turned it to the direction to where the guy was sitting along with his group of followers. "Oooooooh, that guy!"

"That's Tahno, and the wolf bats" Bolin said.

Rainbow looked at them curiously, "Tah-who and the what-nows?" she asked

"The reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." he warned. But Korra disobeyed him and glared at Tahno.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Aaaand she made eye contact. Real shocker." she said sarcastically.

Tahno stood up, raised his hands in a flashy manner and, with his posse behind him, made his way to Korra and Bolin.

"Uh-oh, here he comes." said the worried earthbender, "Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude."

When he saw him coming, Bolin continued to eat his noodles, while having a frightened look on his face. Tahno smiled arrogantly at them, "Well, well, well if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of ammeters like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Uh-vetar."

Korra scoffed at him, while the ponies all snarled.

"And these must be the legendary Avatar pets I've heard so much about. Frankly, I thought they'd be a lot more impressive."

The three ponies angrily growled at him. Tahno continued to look at Korra, and suddenly noticed that her electric blue eyes were actually quite stunning. The way they somehow shimmered in the light with such an otherworldly beauty, he even got a glimpse of other various colors dancing in her eyes. He suddenly found himself somewhat attracted to the female avatar. He liked that certain mystery she had going on. He leaned in a bit closer, invading a bit of her personal space.

"You know, if you'd like to know how a real pro bends. I could give you some private lessons." he said somewhat flirtatiously, before catching a whiff of her hair, "Watermelon and vanilla. Nice." he said with a wink. Korra shivered in disgust at his closeness.

"Last time we let Rarity force perfume on Korra." Twilight whispered to Pinkie Pie. Korra slowly stood up and faced Tahno with fire in her eyes.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

"Go for it. I'll give you the first shot."

"Korra, don't." Bolin said, shielding the right side of his face with his hand, trying to warn the Avatar, "He's just trying to bait you, if you hit him we're out of the tournament."

Korra glared at Tahno's cocky grin as the ponies mirrored her expression. Rainbow attempted to charge at Tahno, before Twilight placed her hoof in front of her to stop. Korra placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

In a flash, Naga came bursting through the window, roaring at Tahno who quickly backed away while shrieking like a girl. He quickly regained his composure as he and his company left the building. Korra and her friends then started to laugh at the scene. Rainbow Dash felt her sides hurt from the laughter, "Ha! You are so totally awesome! You too, Naga." Rainbow petted the polar bear dog who then licked the pony.

Bolin couldn't stop his laughter, "Oh, man I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that."

Twilight wiped away a single happy tear, "If I didn't know better I'd say he was this close to peeing his pants! Ha, ha, ha!"

Pinkie Pie was on her back laughing, "HA, HA, HA! Pee his pants! Good one, Twilight!"

"Yeah, it was great. You are one of a kind, Korra."

Korra smiled at Bolin's compliment.

(~)

Meanwhile, back at the arena. Mako was in his usual cloths shooting fire blasts at a target in the gym. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack and Spike were watching from afar as the firebender kept throwing attack after attack with much fury. Spike winced as he watched Mako be so ruthless with the dummy.

"He doesn't look too happy." said the dragon. "Maybe we should leave him alone."

"Ever since Korra left with Bolin he's been crankier than usual." Rarity said.

"You really think it could be because he's jealous?" Applejack asked.

"I see no other reason for him to be upset. He is in the tournament, he has a new girlfriend-blech!-any other boy would be over the moon right now. Look at him-" Mako angrily shoot another fire blast and the dummy which literally exploded. The young man took in slow but deep heavy breaths as the burned remains landed on the floor. "-Unless that's how firebenders express happiness, we must face the facts."

"He really likes Korra but he just won't admit it." Fluttershy said.

"That's right."

"So, what do we do? He can't hear us, remember?" said Spike.

"We don't need words to get the truth out of him. Watch and learn." Rarity confidently walked towards Mako, while Applejack hoof palmed her face.

"Oh, boy."

Mako started picking up the remains of the dummy, when he heard a cute 'neigh'. He turned to see it was the white unicorn.

"Oh, hey Rarity. What's up?"

Using another method of communication, Rarity used her magic to levitate three pieces of her mane and styled them to look like Korra's hair style. Mako looked at her curiously but was kind of getting what the pony as trying to tell him.

"Korra? What about her? Besides that fact she's out with my brother? After I specifically told him it was a bad idea" he said bitterly as he continued to clean up the remains of the dummy.

Rarity then used her magic to levitate his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She fixed her hair to make it look slightly spiky like Mako's. She began acting all broody like he does. Mako arched an eyebrow.

"Just what exactly are you trying to tell me?" he asked.

Rarity continued the charade for a while: she switched back to "Korra" by arranging her hair style to match her's and pretended to be the avatar yelling. She switched to "Mako" by putting on his scarf and also pretended to be him yelling. She switches to "Korra" and pretended to waterbed while flipping her hair being all sassy and pretty. She switched back to "Mako" stuck out his tongue like a lovesick puppy and even whistled like what men do when they see an attractive woman. Mako was finally starting to understand.

"Wait, you think I have a thing for Korra?"

Rarity nodded, happy that he understood what she was trying to tell him. But the firebender was just as stubborn as the avatar.

"That's ridiculous!" he said before taking the scarf back from the unicorn and wrapped it around his neck, "You were all there, I told her I don't feel the same way. Did she put you up to this?"

Rarity shook her head and placed her hoof on her chest as a symbol of honesty.

"Either way, I made my decision." with that Mako left the gym in an angry huff, leaving a very disappointed unicorn behind.

That went swimmingly." she said sarcastically.

"I told ya so." said Applejack.

"Nopony asked you!"

(~)

The ponies and Spike all walked outside and see Mako sitting in a plate of stairs at the arena's entrance. They then see a group of familiar figures approach them. Spike was the first to run towards them, "Hey, Korra's back!"

Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy shortly followed. Korra kneeled down and grabbed Spike in her arms.

"Korra! How was it?" asked Applejack.

"Great, we had a lot of fun."

Pinkie Pie was hoping excitedly and speaking fast as she began explaining the events of the evening, "Yeah and there was this guy with really weird hair and he was insulting Korra, we wanted to show him but then Korra called on Naga and she was all like ROAR! All up in his face! It was hilarious!"

"You should have seen it!", said Rainbow Dash.

"OH, I bet it was awesome." said Spike. They all headed towards the entrance of the building, when Mako stood up and looked sternly at his teammate.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Uh, Pro bending. We got a quarter final match."

"No, I mean with Bolin."

Realizing the tension between them, the ponies decided to back off, "Um, yeah we'll just be…over there." Twilight said awkwardly.

They all walked a few feet away from the two teens. Spike jumped from Korra's arms and joined the other ponies as Mako continued to interrogate Korra, "You got him all in a tizzy and you're only using him to get back at me."

Ponies could not believe what he just said, "What?!"

"She is _not!_" Rarity protested.

"I am _not!_" Korra protested, "We're just having fun together. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

"You got it all wrong, I-wait a second…" Ponies all turned their heads to look at Korra who smiled cheekily at the firebender, "You're not really worried about him. You're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

The Ponies all smiled widely! Applejack galloped her hooves happily and cried out, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

"What, jealous? Don't be ridiculous." Mako said, though he didn't sound very convincing.

"Admit it. You like me."

Spike laughed, "Ha! Busted!"

"No, I'm with Asami!" Mako protested, trying to convince Korra. But it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. Rarity rolled her eyes, Rainbow, AJ and Pinkie gaged, while Fluttershy and Twilight looked at him annoyed. The Ponies looked at Korra when she started talking.

"But when you're with her you're thinking about me aren't you?"

They all smirked in satisfaction.

"Get over yourself." Mako said, slowly getting more and more annoyed. The Ponies turned their heads and narrowed their eyes at him.

"I'm just being honest." Korra said defensively. Ponies looked at their friend with concern.

"You're crazy!" Mako yelled in anger, making the ponies look at him in surprise.

"You're a liar!"

Ponies looked at Korra surprised and then narrowed at Mako. As the two teens headed to the two separate main entrance doors the ponies sneered at Mako as he walked by, startling him a bit. They then followed Korra inside.

"Can you believe him!?", Twilight said angrily.

"The nerve!", Rarity was equally angry.

"Ya got that right!" Applejack said angrily.

Fluttershy was boiling mad, "Oh, he makes me so mad I could just…just…I don't know but I guarantee it won't be nice!"

"Way to unleash that wrath Fluttershy." Rainbow said sarcastically

(~)

"Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter finals, which get underway way tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines."

The ponies waited anxiously for their spots near the lockers as the next match was about to start. The best sounded.

"Korra dodges and, ooh, slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!"

The Ponies and Spike winced in pity at the scene as Korra accidentally knocked into Mako when trying to attack and then an earth disk from the opposing team's eathbender knocked all three of them into zone three. They knew that the Fire Ferrets were completely out of focus. Particularly Korra and Mako.

"That's gotta hurt." Fluttershy said.

"You were suppose to defend when I attacked!" Mako told her angrily.

"I had an opening so I took it!" Korra yelled in response, and just as angry. If not more so.

Bolin looked at both of them with concern, "What is up with you two?" he asked. While it wasn't anything new that they would argue at times, but with the way they've been getting along recently, and their flawless teamwork on the arena, why were they at arguing now? Bolin placed his hands on their shoulders, becoming the peacekeeper for once. " Alright, whatever just pull together guys."

The next round started, at first they started off well, until Mako got hit with water by the opposing waterbender. Bolin was by far the only one who managed to dodge each of the opponent's attacks and send a disk hurling at the opposing earthbender just as the bell sounded. The ponies cheered for their friend who managed to win the second sound.

"Go Bolin!", Pinkie cheered.

"That's our boy!" said Spike.

During the third round, all three of them got whopped by the opposing team. The ponies and dragon hated seeing their human friends get beat up so badly. The round ended up in a tie. The referee tossed a two colored coin consisting of red and blue. Once he flipped it, it landed on red, which meant the Fire Ferrets won the coin toss. Mako volunteered to be the fighter for the tie breaker, but Bolin stepped in instead, realizing his brother's head was not in the game. He stepped onto the center platform which rose up. Both Bolin and the opposing earthbender unleashed their earth disks at one another, Bolin rolled down beneath the opponent as he jumped up. Bolin managed to force him back the zone, but the other earthbender managed to grab Bolin and flip him over but he flung a few more earth disks his way and the opponent fell from the platform into the pool. Bolin won the match for the Fire Ferrets, securing a place for them in the semifinals.

The ponies cheered loudly for them as they hugged and Pinkie Pie jumped happily while waving pom poms. While Korra and Mako were happy about the win, they both angrily turned away from each other. The ponies' happy expressions faded when they saw the two of them.

The three teens returned to the lockers, Korra removed her helmet and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Pinkie happily greeted the avatar, "Great game, Korra!"

"Must have been a different game. Because we stunk!"

Pinkie lowered her ears in sadness, "Yeah, I didn't want to bring it up."

Mako walked pass Korra who grunted in response. She narrowed her eyes at him and angrily walked out. The ponies followed. Spike was the only one who stayed behind. He saw Mako angrily punch his locker before letting out a depressed sigh. The dragon, out of sympathy, patted his leg and smiled at the firebender. Mako kneeled down and petted Spike's head.

"Thanks, Spike."

Spike then pointed to the door and made his two claws look like two mouths talking to each other. Mako quickly got the message.

"Fine, I'll talk to her."

As he left to go find Korra, Spike noticed Bolin taking out a bouquet of pink roses from his locker. "Please tell me those roses are from one of your crazy fan girls." Spike asked hopefully.

"Nope. Korra might not see me as something more than a friend but I'm gonna change that" the young earthbender smiled confidently while holding the roses close to his nose.

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea Bo." the dragon said while fiddling with his claws, "I mean what if she doesn't change her mind? You're only gonna whined up getting hurt. Not that she would intentionally hurt you it's just that-"

"Hey, would you give up on Rarity?"

"Well no but-"

"So I'm not giving up on Korra. I'm no quitter. Wish me luck little buddy."

The little dragon sadly watched his friend exit the locker room while whistling happily, "Yeah. Good luck. You're gonna need a WHOLE lot of it." he said sadly.

(~)

Korra stood underneath a gazebo outside of the arena looking up at the stars, more specifically the full moon. She remembered the time the ponies told her about Princess Luna. How in Equestria she would raise and lower the moon and how she would enter ponies' dreams to help them overcome their fears.

"Bet you'd get a good laugh out of my dreams, hu Luna?" Korra asked. Even though she knew nobody would answer. She felt some familiar figures approach her. Fluttershy spoke first, "Korra…there's something that…we need to tell you"

"I know." Korra interrupted, catching the ponies by surprise, "You, Rarity, Spike and Applejack stayed to try to get Mako to like me."

"Technically, it was Rarity who did most of the work there." Applejack said. Rarity narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hey!"

"Well, ya did!"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know you guys want us to be together and I appreciate you care so mush but let's face it. It's not gonna happen." she said the last part with much sadness. The truth was painful.

"You're not mad?" Rarity asked. Korra sighed as she turned around to face them. "You shouldn't have meddled" she said.

"I tried to warn em", said Applejack. Rarity looked at the country pony with stern eyes.

Korra then surprised the ponies by smiling, "But I know you did it out of love. So you're forgiven. But don't stick your noses where they don't belong next time. Okay?"

Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity nodded, "Okay"

Twilight smiled proudly at Korra, "Sometimes you amaze me with how smart you really are"

"I take it you mean that as a good thing"

The alicorn giggled at the avatar's playful sarcasm, "Oh, Korra"

Then, the girls sensed another presence…they all angrily glared when they saw Mako walking towards them. Rarity quickly got into a defensive stance, Applejack and Pinkie see this and do the same. The firebender knew they would not allow him to get closer to the avatar.

"I know you girls are mad at me right now but can I please talk to Korra?"

Rarity scoffed, "Why would she talk with you after the dishonorable way you've treated her?"

Applejack stomped her hoof angrily at him, "You've got some nerve there pal!"

Pinkie Pie's hooves stretched upwards and she was but a mere inches away from Mako's face as she glared at him. "Yeah! So take a hike, mister!" and she lowered down.

Mako still couldn't understand what they were saying. "I'm pretty sure you're saying things like, "I was a jerk", "I don't deserve to talk to her", "Get out before I kick you where it hurts". "

Rarity arched an eyebrow, "Well, he's got good observation I'll give him that much."

"And I get that but I really need to talk to her. Please?"

The ponies didn't move until Korra spoke, "It's okay guys. Besides, he won't leave unless he does what he came here to do so there's no point in arguing." Korra tells them and the ponies hesitantly stopped their growling at the boy. Rarity huffed at the firebender and lowered her ears in anger.

"You got lucky this time." she flipped her mane and walked off with both AJ and Pinkie Pie but not before Pinkie Pie came up super close to his face once again.

"We're watching you." she said before slowly lowering down while looking at Mako with fierce eyes.

The ponies watched from a few feet away as Mako talked to Korra, who had her back turned as she leaned on the cylinder.

"We need to talk." he said. "Look sometimes you can be so infuriating and-"

"Save your breath, you've already made it clear how you feel about me."

"No, I haven't." The Ponies all looked skeptical at him as he continued to speak. "What I'm trying to say is; as much as you drive me crazy…" Rainbow and Applejack got ready to kick him if he went too far.

"…I also think you're pretty amazing."

If Korra had pony ears, right now they would jolt upwards in surprise. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rainbow Dash flapped her wings and prepared to strike.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it you-wait, say what now?"

Korra's eyes widened as she turned around to face Mako, "So you do like me?" she asked somewhat hopefully and surprised. Ponies waited anxiously, while leaning forward. Pinkie Pie leaned in a bit too far and fell on her face.

"Yes" the firebender replied, making the ponies smiled happily. "But-"

Twilight looked at him with worry, "But?"

"Not the but! Anything but the but!" Pinkie Pie cried out.

"I like Asami too."

Ponies "hoof" palmed their faces, "He truly is an idiot." said Rarity.

"I don't know things are complicated. And I'm feeling very confused and-" Then right out of the blue, and before he could process what was happening, Korra kissed Mako full on the lips!

The Ponies all dropped their jaws and they gasped. Rarity placed her hooves on her forehead and fainted from both shock and happiness. Mako was shocked at first, but he quickly gave into the softness of the Avatar's lips and genuinely kissed her in return, making her cheeks turn red. Rainbow Dash excitedly flapped her wings.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

Spike came running out and stopped near the ponies, catching his breath from the running. "Guys! Guys, we've got a big-Wow!" but once he saw the two teen kissing passionately, the dragon's eyes widened. His eyes remained that way even after the kiss ended, "Didn't see that coming."

"Or, that!" Fluttershy pointed her hoof to where Bolin stood who holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. The girls all shared the same worried looks as the two teens ended the kiss, both looking happy, but Korra's happinesses shifted to guilt when she saw the young earthbender, and Mako turned around, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh, boy." Applejack said in worry.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you: Bolin's coming." Spike added.

Twilight narrowed her eyes at him. "Great timing Spike!" she said sarcastically. The two teens were shocked to see Bolin, who simply stood there, frozen in place with a look on his face that looked as if his dreams had been crushed.

"Bolin this isn't what you think!" His brother said, trying desperately to explain.

Pinkie Pie cried out, "Yeah, your brother wasn't really kissing the girl you like! Oh wait, yeah he was."

With tears in his eyes, Bolin ran off crying and sobbing loudly like a baby as he tossed the roses to the ground. Mako angrily turned to Korra, "Great, look what you did!"

"You're blaming me?!"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!"

Mako growled furiously and stormed off to get his brother. Guilt swept up inside of Korra.

"I know, I know I messed up big time!" she said to the ponies.

"Yeah, you kind of did." Twilight said with honest sympathy.

Rainbow flew beside to Korra, "About that kiss; good choice, bad timing."

Korra sighed before heading back inside. The Ponies looked at Rainbow angrily.

"Too soon?"

(~)

The next day, Korra was in her room thinking about what happened the night before. The image of Bolin running out in tears kept on replaying in her mind. Her head rested on her window as she gazed at the area. She felt so awful for how she treated him. She was even starting to think that maybe kissing Mako wasn't exactly the smart thing to do. She felt so angry with herself.

As she looked out the window, she sadly sang;

_I have to find a way _

_To make this all okay _

_I never meant to hurt anyone _

_Now I fear two of my friends are gone_

_Oh, why_

_Oh why?_

Meanwhile in the city, Mako kept searching for his brother. He felt awful for what he did to him, but at the same time..he didn't entirely regret kissing Korra. Which made him feel like the worst brother in the world.

Korra continued to sing as she looked sadly at the city.

_Losing promise_

_I don't know what to do_

_Seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through…to you_

_Oh, why_

_Oh, why?_

Twilight joined the avatar and placed her hoof on her shoulder. "Oh, Twilight. What have I done?"

"It's gonna be okay, Korra."

"No it's not. I hurt two of my closest friends."

"You didn't know Bolin was going to show up. You were honest with him before and you let him down easy." The avatar buried her face in her arms. "And about that kiss, well I'm sure any girl in the same position as you would have done the same thing."

The Avatar rose her head from her arms to look at the alicorn, "Really?"

"Well, if they were as impulsive and passionate as you, sure."

"What am I gonna do?"

"Just tell them you're sorry. Speak from your heart like you do with us."

"What if they don't forgive me?"

"True friends always forgive each other no matter what." Twilight said with an encouraging smile, "I'm sure they will."

Korra looked over at the arena. "I hope so."

(~)

Finally, Mako had reached his brother's favorite hang out. He waved as he greeted the owner, "Morning Narook. My brother here?"

Narrook gestured to a booth behind Mako. No doubt, he spotted his brother, his head buried in his arms which were on the table. Mako walked over to his young brother and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro."

Bolin looked up at his brother, his eyes were still puffy from the tears, his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. "Don't call me that." he said in an overly dramatic saddened and angry voice, "You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me."

He gestured to Pabu, who was laying in a bowl of noodles on the table. His stomach was big and rounded, signaling he had eaten probably more food than his owner.

Mako couldn't deal with this right now, "You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go" he said as he placed his hand on Bolin's shoulder, but he angrily slapped it away,

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!" he angrily pointed at Mako.

"Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." the older brother effortlessly picked up Bolin and hauled him onto his back.

"Why?!" Bolin cried out sobbing,

"Told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." he said as he carried his brother out of the shop.

"You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!" Bolin continued to whine in sobs as the two exited the building, a bloated Pabu slowly followed close behind. Slowly.

(~)

Mako finally managed to get his brother to their attic and placed Bolin on his bed, where he continued to cry. Mako was getting a migraine from all of the noise as he rubbed his forehead. He hoped some fresh air would clear up his head so he opened the window. On the corner of the window sill, he spotted the flower Twilight had given him, he had it in a small vase and was still a bit fresh, minus a few petals that had fallen. He angrily looked at it. What real meaning did it have? It was then, he saw the rainbow colors once again. That was the last straw. He angrily grabbed the flower, crumpled it and threw it out the window with much fury.

Having had enough of the 'fresh air' Mako angrily closed the window. Unbeknownst to him, the flower did not fall into the ocean, but was taken by a small breeze that led it to the gazebo where Korra had kissed him. The flower landed on the ground and stayed there.

(~)

That night, before the match was about to start, Korra entered the locker room and saw Bolin sitting on the bench, his head hung in depression. Mako was still not speaking to her as he placed on his gear. He didn't even look at her. She wasn't sure if they wanted to hear her apology now, so instead she grabbed her gear and prepared for the match. As the ponies watched the match from their usual place, the three friends were way out of sync and out of focus.

"The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo. All three Ferrets take an early visit to zone two. And Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell. All three players are totally out of sync tonight."

Mako got slammed down to the ground by the opposing team, Korra kept getting whipped with water and Bolin…well, he got hit in the stomach by an earth disk which caused him to puke his noodles on the side of the ring. The ponies looked at the scene with pity and disgust.

"Cleanup on aisle three!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Korra was knocked into zone three while Mako gets plunged into the water. But before they could lose the bell sounded.

"And the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell!" shouted the announcer, "They had better pull themselves together folks for round two otherwise they can kiss the finals goodbye"

"Come on you guys!" Applejack cried out.

"PULL yourselves together!" cried out Rainbow Dash.

During the second round, Mako got knocked back a zone and firebended a blast at the opposing team…which accidentally hit Bolin from behind, "Hey! Watch it!"

Distracted, Bolin was hit from behind by the opposing team's waterbender and was knocked out of the platform. The ponies watched in horror. Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Aw man!"

Rarity lowered her ears in sympathy, "Poor Boly"

Out of pure anger and annoyance, Korra started flipping the opposing team's firebender by making her jump up and down with her water. The referee blowed his whistle,

"Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!"

"All unnecessarily rough you up!" Korra angrily bended water at him, earning herself a yellow fan.

Spike bit his claws, "This really is sad to watch" The ponies nodded in agreement. Sad didn't couldn't even begin to describe this.

"Well I guess there's always next year" Mako said with much disappointment. Both he and Bolin were just about ready to hand in the towel.

Korra, in desperate need of help, turned her head to look up at the ponies from the balcony of the locker room, all of who which smiled in reassurance at the young avatar. Then, Korra squinted her eyes a bit when she noticed the lights on the ceiling of the locker room somehow created a halo-like glow around the ponies. The colors of their coats shimmered, creating a **rainbow** like effect that reflected in Korra's eyes. However, unlike before these were not just pretty colors faintly dancing in her irises, but they manifested in clear colors on the corners of her irises that was really more of a glow than a shimmer.

The Avatar blinked and suddenly had an epiphany: her friends were there for her. They never abandoned her, even when it seemed she wasn't acting the right way…now she had to do the same…for Mako and Bolin. Twilight winked at Korra and saluted her with her wing. Korra smiled back and nodded before facing Mako and Bolin.

"Come on guys, we still have a chance even if it is a slim one" she said with much hope.

"The way we're playing…we don't even deserve to be in the finals." Bolin said in disappointment.

"Look, If we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." Korra said trying to sound as optimistically as she could. But the brothers had made up their minds.

"Let's just get this over with." Mako said in a monotone voice.

"The sooner the better." his brother said with the same voice as they headed back to the starting line. Until….

"_I'm sorry!_"

The two brothers stopped on their tracks and turned around to face the avatar, surprised by her sudden outburst. They noticed she was trying to fight back the tears.

"What?" Mako asked in surprise.

"I never meant for things to get so messed up and I never wanted to come between you, honest! Even if we lose this match, it won't be nearly as painful as the thought of losing you two." The two brothers looked at her and then at each other with surprised looks. "To me, you're more than just my teammates…you're my best friends." Korra said. Her voice was kind and sincere, "And if I have to go down tonight, I'd rather go down with us working together as a team than a bunch of jerks angry over some stupid misunderstanding. Is that really how you want to remember this night?"

The two brothers were both taken by surprise by her words and they could tell that she really was telling the truth. They both smiled at her.

"You're right, Korra. I'm sorry." Bolin said sincerely.

Mako nodded, "Me too."

"So do you forgive me?" Korra asked hopefully.

Mako smiled kindly at the Avatar, any angry feelings he had before suddenly left him, "Of course we do. Now let's win this. Together."

With their confidence back, the three got into their positions ready to win the match and get into the finals. The ponies happily watched the scene as the three friends stood together as one.

No matter what world they were in, one thing always remained the same…the magic of friendship!

This time, the boys fought a lot better, their synchronization was back, this new transformation wowed the crowed. But as a sad result, they were also a bit too exhausted. The ponies gasped as they saw Bolin take an earth coin to the shoulder. The boy cried out in pain, "AH!"

"Bolin!" with his big brother distracted, the opponents knocked Mako out of the ring and he fell into the water, not long afterwards Bolin got knock out too, his injury making him unable to fight anymore.

Korra was now left on her own in the ring.

"The Ferrets' dreams of making into the finals now rests in the avatar's hands." said the announcer, "But with three on one I don't like her odds"

The ponies watched with anticipation as Korra fought three benders all by herself. Spike was nervously biting his nails at the scene. Bolin breathed heavily as he struggled to get out of the water. Mako gave him a helping hand and hoisted his brother up.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"Ow! It's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be alright."

"I'll ask Twilight if knows a healing spell or something."

The two stepped onto the levitator and remained silent for a few seconds before Bolin spoke, "Are we…gonna be alright?"

"Of course we are. We're brothers, we'll get through this mess."

"You know, I think she really meant what she said. About our friendship meaning more to her than winning the game."

"Yeah. I think so too…" Mako realized he had been a bit too hard on Korra. He was starting to think she was coming between him and his brother, when then all of a sudden she helped them remember what really mattered. Mako looked at his younger brother with sincere regret, "I'm sorry."

"Me too." The two brothers smiled at each other. Their bond was rekindled. "Girls, hu?" Bolin said jokingly.

Mako chuckled, "Seriously."

They both watched as Korra continued to dodge every element the other pro benders threw at her. Ten seconds remained on the clock, Korra started gaining her ground by strategically aligning each of the three opposing benders in a single line with swift attacks. Spike stopped biting his claws and began biting on Twilight's hooves, for which she angrily swatted away from him. Korra waited for the perfect moment, a star shimmered in her eyes, with one swift movement she unleashed a gigantic water attack at the opponents. The three benders were all sent flying out of the ring.

Korra had won the match!

The brothers, the ponies and Spike all jumped and danced happily at her victory. Korra stood there proudly and waving to the cheering crowd. She never felt more alive.

"It didn't seem possible folks but The Ferrets are heading to the finals!"

Twilight jumped happily, "She did it! She did it! She really did it!"

Rainbow Dash zipped around happily, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Fluttershy cheered, "Wu-hu! Go Korra! Yeah!"

"Victory Party!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Mako happily hugged his brother, who winced in pain "Shoulder! Shoulder!"

"Sorry." he said as he released him. Korra walked up to them removing her helmet, Pinkie and Spike jumped into her arms.

"You were amazing!" Spike said while hugging her. Twilight hugged Korra from behind, "That was some very impressive strategizing, I'm so proud!"

"Thanks Twilight."

"That was pretty much the coolest thing I have ever seen." Bolin commented.

"Thanks for not giving up on us." Mako said graciously, "We never would have made it this far without you. I owe you. Big time."

"You're welcome….So, I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Definitely." Mako then patted Pinkie and Spike who were both still in Korra's arms, "We all can." he said.

"Awwwww! Group hug!" Pinkie Pie happily said and they all gathered around in a warm group embrace.

Then, to everyone's dismay, a familiar arrogant waterbender and his teammates walked into the room. It was Tahno and his wolf bats, "You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is…yeah, that's the scent of losers." he said tauntingly.

Korra lowered Spike and Pinkie as he and the ponies growled at him. "I hope we see you in the finals, then we'll see who the losers really are" Korra said while glaring at him. Tahno however remained unfazed by this.

"Yeah, I'm peeing in my pants already"

As he and his team walked to the ring as Korra snarled at him. Applejack taped her leg, "Save that energy for the finals there, Kor."

"Yeah, you're gonna need all of that passion for when you kick his sorry butt!" said Rainbow Dash. Korra smiled at their encouragement.

Asami came rushing in, quickly hugged Mako and smiled at Korra, "Great job! What a comeback Korra, I've never seen a hat trick like that"

Korra smiled genuinely at the young woman. Despite her envy, she knew Asami wasn't all that bad, and it was high time she began treating her nicely. "Thanks. But, if it hadn't been for you and your father we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you"

The ponies all smiled at Korra for being so nice to Asami, however Rainbow Dash scoffed and crossed her hooves. She didn't care how nice Asami was, she still didn't trust her.

"Uh, if you guys are done with the little thank you party, need some medical attention over hear." Bolin's shoulder was bruised badly.

"Oh, right. Korra does Twilight know any spell-" Mako began to ask. But before he could continue, Korra and Twilight cleared their throats as sign for him to shut up. He then looked at Asami, other than the fact that they could talk, she still didn't know about the ponies' magic or of where they are truly from. "Uh, know any…spell-_ing_ tricks?" Mako smiled nervously at his girlfriend, "They're really, really clever."

Ponies and Korra smiled nervously as well, hoping she would buy it. Asami arched an eyebrow, "Oooookay."

"Don't worry Bolin, I can help." Korra said as she walked over to Bolin and touched his injured shoulder. The boy winced in pain.

"OW! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?"

"Relax, I'm a healer. I learned from Katara, the best there is." she waterbeded some water from a nearby bucket and move ditto over his shoulder which began to glow, "No, no, no, ah!" before long, he started to like the soothing feeling and relaxed as Korra continued to heal him, "That's the stuff."

"Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean for things to get so out of hand."

Bolin looked at her in regret, "Actually, I think I should be the one apologizing. You made it clear you wanted to just stay friends and instead of respecting your decision I tried to make you change your mind, which was pretty selfish of me. I'm sorry."

Korra smiled in reassurance, "That's okay."

Bolin then smiled. "But we had fun together didn't we?"

"I had a great time, honestly. You are one of a kind Bolin."

"Please, go on, I enjoy praise." he said happily,

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Oh, brother."

Rarity ruffled his hair, "That's our little Boly."

"Your winners! The Wolf Bats!" they heard the announcer say. Korra stopped healing Bolin, "What? How is it over already?"

They all looked to see the wolf bats on the ring receiving their praise from the crowed. Down below they saw the opposing team all being carried away by medics. Fluttershy winced when she saw all the scars and bruises they had.

The Fire Ferrets were going to have some serious competition in the finals.

(~)

Back at the temple, Korra sat on the porch outside, her mind still replaying the events of the game, and before. She noticed Pema walk out and joined her. "Rainbow told me you won the game."

"Yeah, we did."

The woman could already tell what was bothering the teenager. "Boy trouble, still?"

Korra sighed before speaking, "I jumped into the volcano and got burned." she felt Pema wrap her arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on Pema's shoulder. "Was it anything like this for you?"

"Sweetheart, you have no idea. But don't give up hope. Even Tenzin took a while to come around. Some things are worth waiting for."

Her words placed Korra's troubled mind at ease. "Thanks, Pema."

"You're a very special girl Korra, don't let others tell you otherwise."

Meanwhile, above the roof over their heads, Twilight was out on the roof looking at the city. Spike climbed up and sat next to her.

"A yuan for your thoughts."

"This world is a lot different than Equestria and the mirror world." she tells him while looking at the city, "Things get so complicated so quickly and folks tend to let the most valuable things slip away from them almost as fast."

"I know. But at the same time, I don't think it's all that different." Spike explained, "At Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer tried to split everybody apart by making them think only negative things about each other. And Discord tried to separate you and your friends by exposing your weaknesses and fears. That's kind of what Amon is doing; he's splitting people apart by infusing their hate and reminding them they're different."

"You're right Spike. But it's not our job to fix it. It's Korra's. She's the Avatar. She symbolizes unity by controlling all four elements."

"Maybe that's why you're here. Since we came to the city you girls have done nothing but help Korra, even if you don't think it's much. You're helping her realize the true magic of friendship. And once she's learned all she needs to learn she'll be able to stop Amon and save the city. So don't worry. It's like you always say: There's nothing we can't accomplish if we work together."

The princess placed her leg front leg around the little dragon in a side hug.

"You're right Spike. Eyes on the prize."

(~)

He didn't know why, but Mako had a sudden urge to walk over to the gazebo where he and Korra kissed. The young man was even more confused than ever. He got along so well with Asami. She made him happy, she was nice, strong, beautiful, what's not to like? But his mind kept on shifting to Korra. He really didn't want to think about it, especially this late at night. Suddenly, he spotted something on the floor. Instinctively, he picked it up. He couldn't believe it was the flower he had thrown away earlier.

He never really believed in signs or good or bad omens, but a small part of him believed this was one. Maybe Korra was in his life for a reason. Weather it was meant to be as a friend or…something more?

Only time would tell.

(~)

**The song Korra sang was an obvious parody of "Find a way" from MLP. It was pretty obvious. And the ponies were singing "Firework" by Katey Parry. Oh, and yes she had that "Rainbow Eyes" moment.**


	6. And the winner is

**And the Winner is...**

Korra smiled in triumph as her water attack tore apart the picture of Tahno hanging by clothespins, suspended by a rope. She and her teammates were hard at work, practicing for the championship tournament. All three benders happily burned, broke or soaked the images of the arrogant waterbender with the oily hair. The tournament was only a day away and the teens were more determined than ever to win and show Tahno they meant business.

As they practiced, Twilight sat on a corner writing down some numbers on a notebook while observing the players. She smiled proudly at the team's progress. As she worked, Rarity was sowing some emblems into three different colored sashes. Bolin's earth disk teared through one picture while the second got completely incinerated by Mako's fire blast. Korra's water bullet tore off a large portion of the third image as she jumped in triumph while raising her left hand.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight." she said optimistically, smiling confidently as she wrapped a towel around her left shoulder, "I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous wolf bats!"

Mako removed his helmet and smiled her wait, the sweat dripping from his hair, "It's gonna be our toughest match ever. But I think you're right."

Bolin wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, exclaiming loudly like the announcer, "Introducing your new champs-", Bolin and Rainbow Dash finished the last part together.

"The Fantastic Firrrrrrrrrre Ferrets!" The two high five/hoof each other.

"Ya'll have come so far. I'm so proud.", Applejack said with a smile.

"Thank's Aj." Korra said happily.

"And to commemorate the occasion, I took the liberty of making you three, these good luck sashes!" Rarity said as she levitated each of the three benders a different colored sash: blue for Korra, red for Mako and green for Bolin. Each of them had a charm sewed on to them, Korra's was a blue heart shaped gem, Mako's was a flame shaped ruby, and Bolin's was a green gem shaped like Pabu's head. The three teens graciously accepted their gifts.

"Wow," said Mako.

"These are awesome!" Bolin said happily.

"Thank you, Rarity." Korra said.

"And that's not all." Twilight said with a wink.

"We also made a cheer just for you guys" Pinkie Pie said happily.

Rainbow Dash pointed toward the dragon, "Hit it, Spike!"

Spike saluted and took out a minnie drum and began to play as the ponies jumped, flipped and flew in acrobatic movements as they cheered,

_"Two, four, six, eight! _

_Name a team that's really great! _

_Come on now, give a cheer _

_For a team that shows no fear! _

_South, north, east and west _

_Three benders who will beat the rest! _

_Go, go, Fire Ferrets _

_You're the best!"_

As the ponies all formed a pyramid, Pinkie Pie shoot. confetti out of her party cannon. Bolin and Korra applauded, "That was great you guys!" Korra said.

"Totally! A real confidence booster!" added Bolin.

However, Mako was the only one not applauding, or smiling. It was plainly clear that the only person in his circle of friends who could not understand the ponies was him. He couldn't hear their special cheer. Korra noticed his sadness, "What's wrong, Mako?"

"I just don't get it." he said, "You guys can hear the ponies, Tenzin can hear them, even Asami! Why can't I?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Korra said to him.

"Maybe you're just not 'believing' enough, bro!" Bolin said, as he placed his hand over his heart for emphasis.

"I do believe!" said Mako said defensively, "I believe they are magic, I believe they do come from a parallel magical world, and I believe they can speak like normal people, problem is I can't hear them!"

The ponies all looked at him with pity as the young man slumped his shoulders in disappointment. Korra placed her hand on his shoulder in sympathy, "I understand. I feel the exact same frustration when it comes to airbending. I tried everything I could think of but so far, nothing."

Just then, the radio scratched with the sound of static and they all heard a familiar voice, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

"Amon! GAHHHH!" Spike quickly ran and hid behind Korra's legs while Fluttershy flew into Korra's arms for protection. Everybody listened as the rebel leader continued his speech.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro bending match…because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals. Or else…there will be severe consequences." the radio turned off and Amon's voice disappeared.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said angrily.

"I'll say! He interrupted my jam!" said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy whimpered in Korra's arms and the Avatar stroked her mane gently, "Calm down, sweetie. It's gonna be alright."

"You think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall."

(~)

Korra didn't waste a second to push the large golden doors open. There stood the entire council, surprised to see the children, and the ponies barge in. Among there were Tenzin and Tarlokk. Tenzin rose from his chair, surprised to see Korra and her friends in the room.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here, this is a closed meeting."

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player I have the right to be heard!"

The ponies and Spike all stood beside her, standing as proud and determined as Korra, well Fluttershy, though standing tall, had a very scared look on her face. She haven't been in front of such important older humans ever since she and the others first came to Republic City.

"You can't cancel the finals!" the Avatar cried out.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you," Tenzin said, "but as far as I'm concerned we need to shut the arena down."

"What about the rest of you?" Korra asked, gesturing to the elder waterbender, "Tarlokk, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." said Tarlokk as he too stood up.

Applejack shook her head in disbelief, "There's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear."

"The council is unanimous, we're closing the arena." Tenzin stated.

"No!" Mako exclaimed in protest, alongside his brother. "You can't!" Bolin also stated. They had both come so far, who could they give in now?

"I don't understand," said Korra, "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon." The ponies all nodded in agreement.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake, just so you and your friends can play a game." said Tarlokk.

Mako stepped forward in an attempt to convince the councilman to reconsider his choice, "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace, to watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace!" Bolin pointed out with great enthusiasm, spreading his arms wide dramatically for emphasis, "It's an inspiration to everyone!"

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly as she flew beside Bolin, "You said it brother!"

"Preach!" Pinkie Pie cheered, raising her hooves up in the air.

Twilight rolled her eyes and hoof palmed herself, shaking her head. "Oh, boy."

But Tarlokk was still not convinced. "I appreciate your naive idealism but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the arena you let Amon win." Korra stated.

"Yes, exactly what she said, yes!", Bolin agreed as he pointed at the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, but our decision had been made." Tarlokk said, looking at them all seriously. "This meeting is adjured."

Just when Tarlokk was about to officially close the meeting by hammering the gabble, Twilight raised her hoof to stop him, "Wait!"

Then, to everyone's surprise, an extension cord came shooting out of nowhere and breaks the gabble in Tarlokk's hands. There stood Lin Beifong by the open doors, looking as dignified and tough as she always did.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Tarlokk asked in surprised shock.

"You do?!" the ponies asked, also in shock.

"Yeah. You do?" Korra said. Even she couldn't believe it.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin," she said as she gave a brief look at the air nomad, who looked indifferently at her.

"Ouch!" said Spike as he clenched his chest.

"But the rest of you? Come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

"I'm really beginning to like this lady." Rainbow said with a smile.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and nonbenders from escalating into all out war." Tenzin said.

Twilight pondered on the situation. She agreed if they closed the arena Amon would win, it would show they were afraid. She had seen this man in action before, she knew what he was capable of. They would be giving him power if they agreed with Tarlokk. For once, she agreed with the grouchy metalbender. But, just how would they be able to protect the arena from Amon? The only solution she could come up with would be a force field protection spell, but that would mean…unless…

Twilight quickly tugged on Korra's pants leg, grabbing her attention just as Tenzin was about to make his final statement. "The council is not changing its-"

"Wait!" They all looked at Korra who had her hand raised up, "I…think I have a solution."

The other council members all looked at her with curiosity, especially Tenzin. Korra slowly lowered her raised hand as she nervously grinned. Twilight flew up whispered in her ear what she had planned. The Avatar's eyes widened at what she had just told her.

"What?! Are you nuts? No!"

The council and Lin, minus Tenzin, all looked at the Avatar with strange looks as she appeared to be negotiating with this strange little creature.

"Korra, it's okay." Twilight said with a confident smile.

"No, it's not! There's no way I'm going through with this." Korra said as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Korra, think about it: We came to this world because of a magical book, a book with _your _picture on it. Then, so far, you've managed to return to us two of the Elements of Harmony, and each time you did we got a new bending power. Not to mention the people who can hear us and those that can't."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Don't you see? Maybe the reason why we came here was to help you stop Amon! What if that's our purpose here?"

"But to let everyone know the truth about you? The real truth?"

"I think they should. This place is wonderful but it appears to be lacking the most powerful magic of all. They have to believe in it, they have to believe in us…in you."

Korra thought about what Twilight had just said for a moment and quickly realized the she may have a point. Not to mention she could sense the pony was incredibly sure about this choice. She finally nodded with a smile and Twilight lowered down next to the others. Korra stood before the other council members with confidence.

"They can help." she said while gesturing to the ponies.

The council members all arched an eyebrow as the ponies all stood tall and proud, "Are you implying that these, things have the power to defeat Amon?" Tarlokk asked unsurely.

"Well, not on their own, but I believe they can be a great deal of help to us to defeat him"

"And just how are they suppose to do that? You said so yourself, they are completely harmless"

"Well, that's not entirely true". Korra winked at Twilight who winked in return. Korra then closed her eyes as the ponies all started stomping their hooves in a rhythmic pattern,

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud...thud, thud,**

**Thud, thud…thud, thud, thud**

he council members and Lin were still skeptical as to what was happening. Then the rhythm began to speed up a bit.

**Thud, thud….thud, thud, thud.**

**Thud, thud, thud, **

**Thud, thud, thud**

**Thud, thud, thud**

Korra opened her eyes and her mouth as her strong beautiful voice filled the room and the rhythm continued,

_Ohhhhh, yeah! _

_Hey, hey we may seem different _

_As night and day _

_But Equestria girls see things a different way _

_Just look a little deeper and you will see_

_You'll know I'm just like you _

_And you're just like me!_

_They're the Equestria girls _

_And they're here to shout_

_That the Magic of Friendship is what it's all about _

_They're Equestria girls _

_Standing side by side _

_Finding the magic of friendship deep inside _

_Equestria girls…._

This was the moment of truth. Time to show the world who they really were. Twilight flew up and then her horn began to glow. The council watched in awe as the creature managed to create a magical sparkling magenta aura all around their pencils, notebooks, pens and hats, which began to float and fly all around them, being controlled by the creature, who had revealed to actually be supernatural in nature.

Not only that, but the rest of the Mane Six began displaying what they were capable of doing as well. Twilight magical manifested from rocks, from which Applejack took possession over before hopping on top of them, spiraling all around the council, astonishing them as she controlled the rocks to her whim.

This creature could earthbend!

One of the female council members suddenly felt her hair change shape. Rarity had used her magic to give her a makeover, styling her hair in a much more elegant, and somewhat younger looking style. The woman never knew she could feel beautiful again at her age.

Rainbow Dash flew at super fast speed across the room, leaving behind a rainbow trail behind her. And finally, she unleashed flames of fire from her mouth, astonishing the group, but even more so when Twilight and Rainbow Dash both demonstrated their firebending. For four legged creatures they were indeed talented.

Finally, Pinkie Pie rolled herself into a ball, and began jumping and bouncing off the walls like a cannonball, before rolling to a stop and unraveled herself, perfectly fine. The council had never seen such physical insurance before. This pony was indeed stronger than she appeared.

But while they were all performing their strengths to the council, in order to make them believe they were indeed magic, Fluttershy remained hidden from view. She didn't know what she could do to impress them. She wasn't as fast as Rainbow Dash, as savvy as Rarity, as courageous as Twilight, or strong as Pinkie Pie and Applejack. What could she have to offer? While she had come to learn she had her own strengths and talents, even that wasn't enough for her here in this world. Each of her friends had come to be stronger and bolder than ever and she was still as frightened as ever.

Once the ponies were done demonstrating their strengths, Korra continued the song in a rap formation.

_'Seeing is believing', as the saying goes_

_Well, here's the real deal_

_Come and see up close_

_Nothing's ever really quite what it seems_

_You ain't never seen this in your wildest dreams_

_You can bet these gals will be by your side_

_Amon better watch it _

_He's in for a ride!_

All six ponies gathered together in front of the council as Korra continued to sing,

_Generous_

_Honesty _

_Laughter _

_Kindness _

_Loyalty_

_Free to be who we will be _

_Living life in Harmony!_

For the finale, Twilight unleashed a fire blast up to the ceiling creating sparkles that fell all around. The council had never seen anything more beautiful in their the lives. Even Tarlokk couldn't believe his eyes. Tenzin was the only one who remained unfazed.

The ponies gathered around Korra as they danced to her singing. Bolin and Mako started doing back flips and dancing along to the rhythm.

_They're Equestria girls, and they're here to shout _

_That the magic of friendship is what it's all about_

_They're Equestria girls and they're here to say_

_We're gonna see things a different way!_

_Equestria girls!_

Once the song came to an end, the council members all rose from their seats and clapped. The ponies and Korra all took a bow, "You see? These ponies are special." Korra said, "They may not seem like much at first but they are strong and intelligent."

Tarlokk was still rather stunned by the display. He then shook his head to clear his mind, "….I'll admit, I have never seen anything like that in my entire life. And I had no idea two of them could also bend. It's remarkable."

As impressed as they all were, Tenzin couldn't let Korra and the girls go through with this. "I, however, and not convinced" he said, catching the Ponies and Korra by surprise.

"HU?!"

"Korra, I admire you have a strong faith in your ponies and while their powers are indeed outstanding, I fear a few magical tricks and flying sparkles isn't enough to defeat Amon."

"But-"

"I have another suggestion." Lin added, "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will, personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarlokk asked,

"I guarantee it." she says with much confidence.

Twilight then got another idea, "Wait! Korra I can generate a force field to protect the arena"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Korra once again rose her hand and spoke to the council, "Hold on! I know you think they're just a bunch of cute little creatures with no muscle."

"Hey!" Twilight exclaimed.

"But I can prove to you that they are as strong as I say they are."

"How?" Tarlokk asked.

"Twilight Sparkle is incredibly gifted with the arts of magical spells. She can generate a force field to protect the arena tonight."

Tarlokk looked down at the little creature curiously. "Can she really?"

"There is nopony else who can." Korra said with much confidence. Lin on the other hand, was not convinced. "I still think my metalbenders are a better option." she tells them.

"I think so too" Tenzin agreed,

"I don't see why we can't have both." Everybody turned their looks over to Tarlokk as he spoke somewhat scornfully and sarcastically, "It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record, and the Avatar appears to have a highly strong amount of faith in the power these ponies posses which may I add is remarkable." The ponies all smiled proudly at the compliment, "If they are both confident that Lin's elite team of officers and the pony's force field spell can both protect the arena, then they have my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?"

The rest of the council members, minus Tenzin, all raised their hands in agreement.

"The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals"

The group of friends all jumped and cheered with glee at the news!

Bolin, "Alright!"

Mako, "Yeah!"

Korra, Thank you!

Tarlokk bowed to Lin and the ponies, "And good luck to you, Chief Beifong and Starlight Twinkle"

"It's _**Twilight Sparkle!**__" _the three teens corrected the councilman.

"Of course."

Twilight and Korra both arched an eyebrow at him.

(~)

Bolin couldn't stop jumping for joy once the group exited the building, "This is great! We're gonna play in the finals!"

Mako kneeled down to Twilight's level and looked at her with much concern, "Twilight, are you sure you can generate a force field that big, and keep it up for the entire game?"

Twilight nodded and 'neighed' in response. A response Mako, sadly, could not hear.

"She'll be fine." Korra said with a confident smile, "Besides, I'd think you'd learn by now that these ponies are way tougher than they look." to empathize her point, the ponies all gave daring and fierce poses…minus Fluttershy, who stood ideally by and lowered her head, her mane covering half of her face. Mako looked at the little pegasus with concern.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go say thanks to Beifong. I'll see you boys tonight." Korra said as she turned around a corner of the halls to catch up with Lin.

Bolin waved at her, "Latter."

"Hey, everything alright there Fluttershy?" Mako asked with concern. The pegasus whimpered and started to cry as she flew out of the room in a hurry. Mako called out her name, "Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash hoof palmed her face, "Not again." The ponies flew and ran after the pegasus as the boys followed them. Fluttershy landed outside of the building where Naga waited.

"Fluttershy, what's the deal?" Spike asked.

"I choked." the pegasus answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

Fluttershy turned around to face them, her voice somewhat higher than usual, "I choked! You all did amazing performances back there, but all I did was hide like I always do. How am I supposed to help Korra stop Amon if I can't even do one mizly flap in front of a bunch of older humans?"

Twilight looked at her with sympathy and smiled in reassurance, "Fluttershy, it's okay. Besides Korra has taught all of us her combat moves and you've learned them all so fast."

Rainbow nodded in agreement "Yeah, don't worry about what those old guys think."

"You have more than enough strength to fight." Rarity assured her.

Despite what they were saying, Fluttershy was not fully convinced, "Well…if I want to be a true fighter then…I-I need to train harder!" she flew up and looked at them all with a determined look on her face, "I'll see you all latter." with that she quickly flew away into the sky, leaving the others behind as they called for her,

"Fluttershy, come back!" Twilight called out, raising her hoof, but Fluttershy ignored her calling and just flew on ahead.

"What was that all about?" Mako asked his brother, he couldn't understand a word Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy said she needs to train harder if she has any chance to help Korra in defeating Amon." Bolin explained.

Then Korra came running out of the building and approached the group. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I just figured out! Tenzin and-hey wait," she started counting the ponies, and Spike, by color and species, "Dragon, purple, white, orange, pink, blue, no yellow, where's Fluttershy?"

"She said she had to train some more." Bolin said.

Korra's eyes widened, "What?!"

"He said that she said she had to train some more." Pinkie Pie explained.

"I know what he said, I just meant "what" as in "what" why did she say that?"

"Well, it wouldn't kill ya to be more specific next time."

"She thinks she ain't tough enough." added Applejack.

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "That's ridiculous! Then again, this _is_ Fluttershy. Did she say where she was going?" They all sadly shook their heads and Korra sighed, "Okay, don't worry, she couldn't have gotten very far." he turned to the two brothers, "Me and the ponies will check the air temples, you guys go back to the arena and give me a call if she's there"

The two brothers simultaneously nodded.

(~)

At the arena, the boys walked inside the corridor of the building, shouting Fluttershy's name.

"Fluttershy!" Bolin called out.

"Fluttershy!" Mako also called out.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Come on, sweetie!"

Bolin looked at his brother with a weird expression, "Did you just call her, "sweetie"?"

Mako slightly blushed, "She brings it out of people."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of soft grunts coming from inside the gym. They both stood at the entrance and saw Fluttershy punching and kicking a dummy. She did it so hard that the dummy bended backwards and hit the pony right in the face, making her fall onto the floor. She growled, got back up and continued to punch. Mako and Bolin looked at each other concerned.

(~)

At air temple island, the girls and Spike all gathered near the quad. "Anything?" Korra asked hopefully.

Spike shook his head, "Nope."

Applejack lowered her ears, "Sorry."

Rarity lowered her gaze in sadness, "We struck out."

An air acolyte approached Korra, "Avatar Korra, a young man is on the phone for you."

(~)

Back at the arena, Korra and the ponies all ran inside and see the brothers standing outside of the gym, "I got your call, where is she?"

Mako pointed his finger to the inside of the gym. Korra silently gasped when she saw the poor pegasus training herself to death and constantly getting hit again with the dummy. Pinkie Pie lowered her ears as she watched her friend.

Korra then angrily slapped Mako's arm, "OW! Hey!"

"Didn't you guys do anything?!"

"We tried to get her to stop but she won't listen!"

Korra sadly looked at the pegasus still trying so hard to kick the dummy, and getting hit back, which resulted to her landing on the ground. She turned once again to face the brothers, "Can you guys give us a minute?" her voice sounded soft and almost…motherly.

"Sure." Mako said.

"Let us know if you need help." Bolin tells her.

Korra smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

The boys both left the girls alone to talk to their friend. Fluttershy landed on the ground once again while breathing heavily, sweat streaming down her forehead. She was exhausted but she was determined to prove herself.

"Fluttershy!"

"Not now Korra, I almost got it!"

But before she could make another attack, Korra grabbed the pegasus and placed her down. "Sweetie, please stop." the young woman kneeled down to her level and removed strands of pink hair from the pony's sweaty face, "Why are you doing this?"

Fluttershy looked down at her hooves, "I didn't show the council what I was really made of. Everypony else got to show them all of their skills, but I didn't. All I did was hide. I guess that's the one thing I'm good at."

Korra lifted up her chin to look at her, "No, you are great at a lot of things." she said kindly, "You have an amazing talent to communicate with animals, you always know when to help someone in need. And even if you don't always see it, you can be incredibly fierce when you want to be."

Fluttershy turned away from the Avatar, "Yeah, but most of the time I'm quiet and shy. We finally have a chance to help these people and I don't want to be the cause of any mistakes. If there is anything I've learned while being in this world, is that I need to be even more assertive and tough!"

Korra could not believe what the pony was saying. The last thing she needed, or wanted, was for somepony as kind and selfless as Fluttershy changing who she was. Korra lowered her gaze and then smiled at Fluttershy.

"You _are_ strong. You _can_ be assertive, but you don't have to stop being you. This world of mine is messed up enough as it is. The last thing I need is you getting caught up in that." To prove just how much she believed in her friend, Korra began to sing.

(Parody of "Smile, Smile, Smile from MLP)

_Oh, sweet Fluttershy _

_Why can't you see? _

_That way down deep inside you are _

_As strong as can be _

_It doesn't matter when _

_You're feeling scared or shy _

_Because to all your friends you are _

_So much more than meets the eye _

_(music)_

_And I love you just the way you are _

_Yes, I do_

_Your loving heart is your greatest strength _

_Yes, it is_

_Cause all I really need is you as you _

_So don't ever, ever change_

_(music)_

_I love the way that you _

_Bring the good in everyone_

_You never stop giving long after the day's done _

_That's right!_

_And when the animals fight _

_Or don't want to share _

_You stand your ground and show who's boss _

_When you give them the Stare_

_And We love you just the way you are _

_Yes, we do_

_You make all of us proud everyday _

_Yes, you do_

_You're perfect exactly as you are _

_So don't ever think you're not_

_It's true some days are never easy _

_And you want to hide _

_But your friends are here to help and be your guide _

_You say you can learn a lot from me _

_And maybe that's true _

_But I also believe that I can learn a lot from you!_

Fluttershy began to see the truth behind the words. With newfound confidence, the pony flew upwards,

**Fluttershy; **

_I'm feeling pretty good now _

_Your words fill me with glee _

_You all say I'm strong then I must be strong _

_It's time I don't disagree _

_Cause you love just the way I am_

**Korra and ponies;**

_Yes, we do_

**Fluttershy;**

_Your loving hearts are what give me my strength_

**Korra and Ponies**;

_Yes, it does_

**Fluttershy; **

_Cause all I really need is to be me _

_So I'll never, ever change _

_And Korra I love you as you are _

_Promise me you'll never change _

_Everypony I love you all _

_Promise me you'll never change_

**Ponies and Korra;**

_We will never, ever change _

_Let our loving hearts give us our strength _

_All we really need is to be true _

_True to who we are inside_

**Korra;**

_Yeah all I really need is to be true to you and me _

_We're exactly as were meant to be_

**Korra and ponies;**

_I_

_Love you_

_Don't_

_Ever_

_CHANGE!_

**Korra and Fluttershy;**

_Don't ever change _

_Don't ever change_

Fluttershy flew up with confidence, "You're right Korra, I can be a fighter. If you guys believe in me, then I can believe in myself too."

Korra smiled proudly at her little pegasus, "That's my girl!" they all huddled together into a warm group hug. Unbeknownst to them, a certain firebender stood by the doorway smiling at the scene.

(~)

The Lieutenant approached his leader, "I just got word. the council defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open."

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." said Amon as he watched his fellow equalist loading cargo into their trucks, "Soon, the Avatar will know true fear."

"Sir, what about those…ponies?"

"Do not fear about them. I have something special planned for them." in his mind, he recalled the time he saw the ponies display such courage, and power unlike any he had seen. But suddenly, he thought about the Avatar, how the mesmerizing colors danced in her eyes. That warm sensation he felt, he hadn't felt that emotion since….

"Ah!" Amon quickly placed his hand on his masked face as he stepped back a few feet.

"Amon! Are you alright?" his right hand man asked with worry.

"Eh! I'm fine. Get the cargo ready." 

(~)

That night, the arena was packed full of people anxiously waiting for the first round of the tournament. It was the biggest night in the Fire Ferret's lives and they were determined to win! Outside of the arena there were police airships and boats scattered all around the bay, ready for any sneaky attack Amon had in mind for tonight.

"All clear, Chief." said one of Lin's officers. Lin stood at the entrance with her arms crossed as Tenzin approached from behind. He was accompanied by Twilight Sparkle.

"How is the security sweep going?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied rather quickly and bluntly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes." The Chief answered in the same manner as before.

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry." Tenzin asked.

Lin finally turned to face him, "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. All little miss Pony Princess needs to do is make that magical force field and we're done. Now leave me alone and let me do my job."

Tenzin sighted sadly at Lin's angry response to everything he said. Twilight was well aware of their, 'history'. She had learned from Korra that the two were once a couple but had a falling out since, well we all pretty much know how. Tenzin looked down at the pony next to him.

"Twilight Sparkle, why don't you go tell Korra and the others-"

"That Lin's got everything under control? Good idea! Bye!" The alicorn quickly flew out of there, wanting to avoid the awkwardness. Tenzin fixed his Air Nomad cloths, having been slightly blown when Twilight flew off.

"Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

The usually grouchy woman turned her head to face him, her expression softened, "Like old times?'

"Like old times."

"Okay, I'll try to be less abrasive than usual."

"I would appreciate that."

(~)

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match." said the announcer.

The teens were in the lockers getting ready, while Bolin was giving a pep talk, "Now I know there's a big crowed but don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. I believe in you."

He was actually talking to Pabu and Spike who were both wearing white shirts with the Future Industries logo on them. Spike did not look amused, "No amount of dumplings is worth this."

"Aw come on Spike, you look adorable." Korra said as Rarity used her magic to tie the sash she made around the Avatar's waist.

"You sure do, Spikey-wikey!" the unicorn said in a cutesy tone.

Spike smiled a cocky grin, "Well, well, well I guess it is starting to grow on me."

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from flying all around. As Mako placed his gloves on, Rainbow Dash flew over his head, leaving behind a rainbow trail. Mako was getting seriously annoyed, for the speedy pegasus had already nearly knocked his head off…twice. She flew over him one more time and the firebender ducked.

"Hey! Rainbow, mind watching where you're flying? I like my head where it is, thank you."

"Sorry, I'm just sooooooooooo PUMPED! Oh, man I can't believe it! Tonight's the night! If you guys win, which I'm pretty sure you will, you'll become champions!"

"I know it's exciting." Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Though honestly, I'm a little nervous too."

"You're nervexcited!" said Pinkie Pie as she unexpectedly lowered down from the ceiling.

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Nerve-what?" she asked as Pinkie Pie landed on the ground.

"You feel like you just want to scream from the rooftops and say YAY ME!…but you also want to curl up in a ball and hide at the same time." she rolled up into a ball and then unrolls, "We've all been there."

Twilight burst in through the doors, "Okay, everyone's accounted for. Police officers are posted on each entrance, across the bay and above the arena, now all I need is to conjure up the force field and we are good to go."

"Great!" Korra said happily.

Twilight could feel her heart pounding from the nervousness, which matched Korra's, "Wow, this is it." said the alicorn.

"Yeah." Korra said as she nodded.

"You're going to do great out there."

"Thanks."

"Just forget about the fact that there are a billions of people watching you, anxious to know if you'll win, which I know you will."

"I really appreciate-"

"Of course there is also the fact you're going to be facing the three year champions, but don't let that scare you." the alicorn's voice began to shift from supportive so somewhat nervous and doubtful.

"I wasn't going t-" Korra was interrupted again when Twilight's tone began to get even more frantic and even started to talk fast.

"But I did read somewhere that the Wolf Bats like to play dirty. Of course, I thought it was just a rumor but what if it turns out to be true? And if they do play dirty, what if you get hit in the shoulder like Bolin did last time? You fall out of the ring and the guys get distracted because you fell and then they get knocked out and you lose the finals and-"

"Twilight Sparkle! Pull yourself together, woman!", Korra quickly grabbed Twilight and roughly shook her to her senses. Twilight quickly shook her head and Korra released her. They both simultaneously did their breathing exercise and Twilight finally calmed down.

"Sorry, got carried away. Good luck."

Applejack affectionately nudged Korra's arm with her hoof, "Show em who they're messin' with!"

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot." Spike jumped from the bench he was standing on and took out something from behind the lockers, which surprised Korra. "I found it at the park, and I wanted it to be a good luck present."

Korra accepted the lovely gift. "A fire lily? Spike, that's so sweet. Thanks.", she lifted Spike up and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more. Once she lowered him down, Spike saw both brothers look slightly annoyed/envious. But Spike simply smiled arrogantly.

"What can I say? Ladies love the little guys."

Mako was then startled when Twilight used her magic to create words out of thin air. The firebender read the words out loud, " "Wow, even a dragon is more of a ladies man than you are. Rainbow said it, not me. P.s. just cause I didn't say it doesn't mean I don't agree with it"?!-Hey!"

Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack giggled, while Mako lowered his brows in a glare, "Very funny ladies. Very funny."

The bell rang, signaling the start of the first match. "That's our cue!" Korra and Twilight both said at once, "Jinx!"

The two giggled before Twilight flew over the very center of the arena, hovering over the ring as all lights fell on her. As well as every single pair of eyes inside the building. The alicorn gulped nervously, she wasn't always one who liked too much attention. She slightly flinched and squeaked once the announcer spoke.

"Before we begin we would like for you all to direct your attention to the pony flying in the center of the arena. I assure you it is something you have never seen and I don't think you ever will again."

Twilight took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, her horn glowed. The crowed gasped in wonder as a magical beam shoot from her horn, reaching up towards the ceiling and extending to outside of the arena. From the skylight, the audience all saw a magenta colored force field begin cover-up the entire arena from the outside. Everybody watched in awe at the incredible sight, including Lin. Twilight's horn stopped glowing and she breathed heavily.

"Now don't be alarmed folks, this adorable little cutie had just created a force field to protect all of us from any crazy scheme Amon has in store. That masked menace better watch out now because the Avatar has some real special friends by her side, and with that kind of power he doesn't stand a chance. Please give a big round of applause for Twilight Sparkle!"

The entire stadium cheered for Twilight who blushed and smiled while waving at them. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew upwards on opposite corners of the arena to keep an eye on things as Twilight stayed high above.

"Let's see Amon try and mess with us now!" Rainbow said with confidence.

"Now let's start the show!" the announcer exclaimed with excitement.

Pinkie Pie was wearing a Fire Ferrets t-shirt and waving a mini flag, "GO FIRE FERRETS! GO FOR THE WIN!"

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The three benders walked onto the platform, Spike was on Korra's shoulders. The light beamed down on them as The Ferrets received the praise from the crowd and waved in return, all wearing happy smiles. Even a trio of Fire Ferret cosplayers cheered for them. From a v.i.p seat, Asami sat with her father Hiroshi Sato. As she watched the benders approach the ring she blew Mako at kiss, for which he returned. Both Korra and Spike gagged at the scene in disgust. Once they reached the ring, Bolin whispered to the ferret on his shoulder, "You're on, Pabu"

Pabu began doing tricks by moving on his front paws. Korra whispered to the dragon on her shoulder, "Spike, that's your cue"

He jumped down from her shoulders and did a few one claw stands, back flips and lastly shoot green fire from his mouth. The ferret did a backflip and jumped on the dragon's head who did the final pose.

"Yes, nailed it! They're so talented" Bolin said proudly.

But only a few people applauded. Spike pouted, "Everybody's a critic."

The lights dimmed a bit and a spotlight shined over their opponents on the other side of the ring as their name was announced. "And their opponents, the three time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!"

The Wolf Bats all walked out wearing bat masks and purple capes howling while fireworks went off all around the arena. Fan-girls howled along while the Fire Ferret cosplayers booed. The ponies all also booed at the opposing team;

"BOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK!" Rainbow Dash cried out from above.

"Send them wolves packin' guys!" Applejack shouted.

"Here, here!" Rarity cheered.

"Make them eat dirt!" Shouted Pinkie Pie. The others looked at her with weird looks. "What? Nobody likes to eat dirt."

Bolin scoffed at their flashy entrance as he petted Pabu's head, "Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl." he let out a very weak impersonation of a howl, "Hm, whatever."

Tahno took off his mask and cape as he smiled arrogantly at the ferrets. Spike, back on Korra's shoulder, scoffed, "Show off"

Korra angrily pounded her fists, "I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!"

"The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!"

The bell rang. The match began, but once it did the opponents quickly moved toward the Fire Ferrets and Tahno attempted to uppercut on Korra with his waterbending but she quickly dodged it with a backflip, only to be hit by another water blast.

"Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing" the announcer explained.

The ponies quickly realized that Tahno was already playing dirty. But not just him. Mako was forced back to zone one when the Wolf bats' earthbender kicked him with more than just a few earth disks. The firebender of the opposing team flipped while Bolin kicked some earth disks at him, one of which bounced off the side ropes and hit the opposing firebender, knocking him against the fence. The ponies all cheered from the sidelines at Bolin's lucky move.

Tahno, out of furry, waterbended a stream of water at Bolin forcing him into zone three. This act was suppose to guarantee a fowl for Tahno and his team, but to the ponies and Fire Ferrets' shock…they didn't!

"What's the big deal, ref?! That was a housing foul!" Mako shouted angrily at the referee who signaled to Mako that it was not a fowl, making the firebender scowl in anger. The ponies did not like the looks of this, there was obviously something wrong but the refs seemed to be ignoring the whole thing. Even Tenzin was shocked by this, "Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" the air nomad shouted angrily. Lin smiled in amusement at this different side of Tenzin.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending."

Tenzin cleared his throat before saying, I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bend a disk outside of his zone."

Twilight watched from above with worry, "I was afraid of this" she said to herself.

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood."

The wolf bats continued to play their dirty tricks: Tahno froze the water when Bolin jumped back, causing him to slip and get hit by a fire blast and fallout of the ring. The crowed booed in response.

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call."

Next, Tahno and his earthbender both attacked Korra and Mako but they rolled out of the way from incoming earth disks and Mako attempted to fire blast back.

"I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

The two opponents attacked Korra, who got pushed back into zone three.

"Oh…a splash-and-crash sends the Avatar to zone three as well."

Out of anger, Mako stood in front of Korra to protect her from the incoming threat from the three opposing benders, but in the process they were both pushed out of the ring….and right when the bell ran.

"NO!" the ponies and Spike shouted.

"It's a knock out! The Wolf Bats win the championship for the fourth year in a-hold on a second folks!"

The ponies were shocked, yet happy, to see Korra hanging onto the side of the ring while holding on to Mako's shirt.

"Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."

"Thank Celestia!" Rarity said as she sighed in relief.

With all of her strength, Korra swung her teammate back onto the field while she let herself fall into the water. Mako took Tahno down with a fire blast just as the buzzer sounded to end round one.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferret aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

The ponies all cheered for them while Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight did happy flips in mid air. The Ferrets huddled together to talk before the next round.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been payed off, it's the only explanation" Mako said. "Someone wants us to lose."

"Twilight was right about that rumor being true." Korra stated, "Well, if the Wolf Bats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we."

"No, we can't! The refs have it out for us if we're gonna win this thing it has to be fair and square."

Korra sighed in disappointment, "That's no fun but…alright."

Twilight cheered for them from above, "Come on you guys. You can do it!"

The second round began. Mako firebended at the opposing earthbender, only for it to be blocked by an earth disk. Korra waterbended at the opposing firebender, who blocked her attack with firebending. Bolin send a disk at Tahno, who blocked it with waterbending before waterbending at Korra. Twice! She quickly dodged and blocked the incoming attack, before she realized her foot was stuck. She looked down and saw that her foot was frozen in place. Tahno smiled wickedly at his dirty work before kicking Korra in the back with his water. Meanwhile, the opposing firebender shoot fire blasts that could practically chop Mako's head off, luckily he managed to dodge them.

"Wait, aren't those head shot illegal?" Rarity asked.

Applejack glared angrily at the Wolf Bats, "Just who do those posers think they are?!"

The round ended in a tie and the only way to determine a win was with a coin toss. The Ferrets won this one.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" the reef asked.

Korra stepped forward, determined to bring Tahno to his knees, "I'm taking this one. Let's go, you and me pretty boy!"

Tahno smiled arrogantly, "Thought you'd never ask."

Applejack lowered her hat, "This is it!"

Rarity shouted with much strength in her voice, "Show that fashion nightmare who's boss!"

Pinkie was literally trembling, "Oooooo, I'm so nervexcited!"

The two wtaterbenders faced each other in the center of the ring, ready to strike. As Korra readied herself, Tahno kept on taunting her, "Come on little girl. Give me your best shot."

In no less than two seconds, and without preparing himself, Korra stroked Tahno right in the chin with a powerful water strike!

The impact was so strong Tahno's helmet literally came flying right off and the man collapsed. The ponies all dropped their jaws and their eyes widened at the scene. Rarity closed Pinkie's mouth with her hoof while their equally bulged eyes remained on the ring.

Korra smiled confidently, "Hmp. Chump."

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferret!"

The ponies quickly regained their composure and they all cheered loudly, even FLuttershy, "She did it! She did it!"

Korra waved to the ponies from the balcony and blew them a kiss before jumping off the platform and high fived Mako, "Nice one!" he said.

"That's the stuff, you are my herrrroooooooo!" Bolin cried out happily.

"We might actually win this thing" the firebender said hopefully.

His teammates helped Tahno to his feet, but once he got up he angrily shook them off in a fit of rage a he fixed his hair, "Let's send them to a watery grave!"

(~)

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl." said Lin, mighty impressed by Korra's spirit. "She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age." Tenzin said, "You two might get along if you would only give her a chance."

Lin crossed her arms, "Hmph"

"And I'm sure the ponies would love to have you as a friend."

"Who said I wanted to be friends with those rainbow streams?"

"All they often talk about is friendship and how important it is to them. How it's…the most powerful magic of all."

Lin rolled her eyes at this, "This isn't a fantasy world, Tenzin. There are no 'magical rainbows' that can miraculously change your life."

"Who knows. Stranger things have happened."

(~)

The third round began, the teams were more or less evenly matched, but then Tahno did another trick: he got his earthbender to skater an earth disk into pieces and Tahno send three blasts of water containing the pieces of rock directly at the Fire Ferrets, knocking them all out of the ring.

"Oh! This is going too far! That water had rocks in it!"

"KORRA!" Twilight Rainbow, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy cried out.

"NO!" Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike cried out.

"Knockout!" said the ref.

Even Tenzin was furious at this, "Oh, come on those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!"

Pinkie Pie kept on shouting, "FOUL! FOUL! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SAID FOUL!"

"Well folks it's a controversial call but the Wolf Bats launch a nasty knockout to win the match." said the announcer uncertainty, "For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crown tournament champions"

Rainbow Dash angrily kicked while in mid air, "No! You can't do this!"

"They cheated! We want a rematch!" Fluttershy shouted angrily.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and Spike all yelled, "Boooooooooo!"

While the wolf bats celebrated, Rainbow Dash growled in anger. These jerks did not deserve to win….then, her attention shifted to the bleachers; she spotted a man mysteriously putting on a bandana with a symbol over his mouth and her eyes widened…it was the Equalists insignia! She quickly flew near Twilight.

"Twilight, look" she pointed downward where they both saw the man with the cloth and then spotted more people among the audience, placing on the exact same bandana. Fluttershy witnessed one of them pulling something out of their popcorn cartons.

"Equalists, all around" Fluttershy said fearfully.

"I should have known they would find a way to sneak past security." Twilight said.

"But I thought the force field would keep them out" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, but from the outside. You two warn Tenzin and Lin, I'll get Korra and the others"

The two pegasus ponies nodded before flying down toward the two adult humans. Just as Rainbow and Fluttershy were close to Tenzin and Lin, their eyes widened in horror-

"Look out!"

Before they could react, Lin was electrocuted from behind by an equalist wearing an electric glove. Tenzin shoot an air blast at the equalist but was then electrocuted by another behind him. Rainbow Dash flew by and fiercely kicked the equalist that electrocuted Tenzin while Fluttershy kicked the one who electrocuted Lin. The two Equalists got back up on their feet and tried to grab the pegasus ponies, but they proved to be too fast for them. Fluttershy swooped down underneath one of them and grabbed his leg with her tail, making him trip and fall, his glove slipping from his hand in the process. Fluttershy seized the opportunity, grabbed the glove with her mouth and placed it on her hoof. Just as the Equalist was getting back up, Fluttershy did the unthinkable: She electrocuted the man with his own glove!

From the balcony lockers, the other ponies watched as the police metalbenders all around the arena were being electrocuted as well. Their eyes widened in horror.

Rainbow Dash flew pass each of the equalists at super speed, knocking them down on their behinds. She landed next to Tenzin and Lin and started spinning her body around, unleashing flames of fire from her hooves to keep the Equalists away. She quickly began shaking her friends, "Tenzin! Lin! Wake up! Fluttershy, we need-hu?", Rainbow was shocked to see Fluttershy…electrocuting each equalist that came at her with her new glove!

"Sorry" she said as one fell to the ground. She then kicked another one and electrocuted him, "Sorry" She did it again to another one who was sneaking up from behind her and he fell to the floor, "So, sorry"

(~)

The fire ferrets emerged from the water, Korra gasped for air and then saw metalbenders everywhere falling down and blue electricity coming from gloves that some masked people were wearing.

"What?"

"Korra, you okay?" Twilight quickly flew down and hovered beside her.

"Twilight, the equalists are here!"

"I know."

Twilight's eyes widen and she gasped; Amon's Lieutenant stood on the platform underneath the arena, and was about to electrocute the water…with the Fire Ferrets in it!

"Look out!"

Twilight shot a fire blast from her hoof at the Lieutenant which knocked him out of balance, but one of his electric sticks flew from his hand and fell into the water, electrocuting the fire ferrets none the less. Twilight, who was very near the water, got electrocuted as well. They all screamed in pain as the lightning surrounded their bodies. Once the lights faded, the alicorn fell into the water beside her human friends as their unconscious bodies floated. In the process, the force field over the arena disappeared completely, shocking everyone else inside.

People began screaming in fear as the announcer continued to speak through his microphone, "Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands." The door to his booth opened, and in walked one of the masked equalists, "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

(~)

Applejack tipped her hat and turned to the others, taking charge, "Come on Ya'll! They need our help!"

The ponies galloped towards the door but were quickly stopped by when an equalist showed up, pointing a threatening electric glove at them. "You're coming with me, little ponies."

"Not on your life!" Rarity quickly jumped up and, while unleashing a karate yell, kicked the equalist straight in the jaw, knocking him down.

"Nice one, Rarity!" said Pinkie.

"I wish Korra could have seen that." Rarity then used her magic to take the electric glove from the attacker's hand and arched an eyebrow at it, "Not my personal choice for an accessory but it'll have to do for now."

"Let's rock!" Applejack exclaimed as they all ran over the equalist and out the door.

(~)

Tahno and the wolfbats looked all around in confusion and even fear. Suddenly, Amon and a group of Equalists rose from the ring's center platform. Even Tahno looked at him in fear.

More equalists were coming at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. The two ponies stood their ground, protecting the unconscious Lin and Tenzin. Both ponies kept on kicking and punching each equalist that came at them, until finally, one manage to strike Rainbow Dash with his glove. Rainbow screamed in pain from the shocking effect, "AHHHHHHHHH!" The pegasus pony fell down, unconscious.

"Rainbow Dash! AHHHHHHHHH!", Fluttershy cried out in pain as electricity ran through her body. Both ponies laid on the floor beside Lin and Tenzin.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno asked the obviously frightened referee.

"I don't know!"

More of the masked people jumped onto the pro-bending ring and Tahno and his teammates were now face to face with the Equalist leader himself. Amon. Despite his intimidating appearance, Tahno got into a fighting stance, not showing any fear over the man's silly mask. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbat? Here it comes!"

Tahno launched a water blast at Amon, but was shocked to see that the man evaded it and darted forward. The Wolfbats began bending at the Equalists while Amon continued to dodge Tahno's attacks. His firebending teammate tried to hit Amon with his fire, but like with Tahno's attacks, he dodged them too and moved behind him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around, tossing him and moved forward towards the arrogant waterbender. Tahno tried to save his teammate with waterbending, but his hands were suddenly restrained with a bola. His earthbender teammate's hands were also tied up as he stepped backwards before his legs were bounded with a second bola.

As Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were out cold, one equalist attempted to take them, before he was unexpectedly electrocuted from behind. The other equalists turned around to see the rest of the ponies and Spike looking fiercely at them. Rarity was levitating the electric glove that took the equalist down and continued to electrocute the rest. With them down, the ponies circled around their unconscious friends. Applejack felt Lin's forehead, "They're alright, just dazed."

Then, they all saw a familiar character on the pro-bending ring with his equalist followers. Applejack glared at the man down bellow, "Amon." there was much venom in her voice.

Tahno was held captive by the Amon's equalist followers. The waterbender had fear in his eyes as he begged for mercy, "Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!"

The man was shaking as Amon placed his thumb on Tahno's forehead. He felt as if something was being ripped off from inside of him. His eyes bulged open and sweat dripped from his nose, brows and neck.

His bending was gone.

Applejack was shocked to see Tahno suddenly become so vulnerable, but her focus returned to the Equalists that were now surrounding her and her friends. She immediately ducked their incoming attacks before galloping her front hooves and stomped them hard on the ground, creating two earth stalagmites that hit the Equalists and threw them up into the air and landed on the bleachers.

"Yehaw! Never mess with a member of the Apple family!"

One equalist tried to electrocute Pinkie Pie, but she kept on jumping away from his grasp. She was really messing with him…and having fun while doing it.

"You-ho! Come and get me!" No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get the pony. She then suddenly popped from over his shoulder. "Over here!" He attempted to electrocute her but instead accidentally electrocuted himself and fell to the floor. Pinkie Pie landed on his back with a happy smile, "Nope, my bad. I'm here!" she said before happily skipping away.

Rarity just stood by the rail, casually looking at her hooves, while she electrocuted each equalists that came at her with the glove she was levitating, while also levitating other Equalists out of the rail into the water or back up against the wall. "Honestly, you'd think Amon would hire much better assistance." she said.

Spike did some impressive jumps and kicks up to the equalists faces and then he took in a deep breath, sending five, maybe even seven, equalists away with an enormous green fire blast from his mouth. The ponies were in shock, "Woooooow"

Spike happily jumped in victory, "Now that's fire power!" Down below, the Wolf Bats being kicked into the water by the equalists and equalist banners appeared all around the arena. "Where's Twilight?" Spike asked with worry.

"Down there!" Pinkie Pie pointed downwards and they see the teens and Twilight being dragged out of the water by the Lieutenant.

While they were distracted, more equalists trapped them all with a net and electrocuted them. The girls and Spike screamed in agony before falling unconscious.

While being dragged by the Lieutenant, Korra and Twilight both began having the exact same vision as from a few nights back: the one about Aang. They saw him, Toph, and the sinister looking man. They even saw images of what appeared to be Aang struggling to move his body. These visions did not make any sense to them.

The Lieutenant tied the alicorn and the three Fire Ferrets up to the pole underneath the ring. They were still unconscious but Twilight slowly came to. Her vision was rather hazy and felt the Lieutenant grab her face, and could hear his voice, so filled with hatred it send shivers down her spine.

"Don't worry little one. Amon has something special in mind for you. Soon, your power will be used for the right reasons." Twilight let out a faint neigh sound before the Lieutenant walked off.

Above the ring, Amon spoke to the audience through a microphone, "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because everyday you threaten and abuse your fellow none bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight." The other ponies above all slowly regained consciousness as well as they heard Amon's words. "Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows…but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City."

Underneath the ring, the three teens and the alicorn was still trying to get her magic to work again. "Anything?" Korra asked as her friend struggled to activate her magic.

"Almost…got it…" she managed to make her horn glow bright magenta, though it was week but she did manage. "No. That shock took a lot out of me. Not to mention the energy I put into making that force field."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mako asked, more so to Korra than Twilight. They then spotted a familiar furry thing swimming towards them and Bolin smiled with glee.

"Pabu!" the little fire ferret jumped up onto his master's lap, "Listen up, buddy." Bolin began communicating with Pabu by making chattery noises with his teeth.

Korra, Mako and Twilight looked at him weird, "Stop fooling around!" his brother said annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm trying to save us"

Twilight glared at him, "Well, would ya hurry it up?"

Bolin arched an eyebrow at her attitude, "Yech, somepony's a little cranky." he flinched when Twilight angrily growled at him. "Alright, alright!", he nodded at Pabu who began chewing on the ropes. Bolin smiled proudly, "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony." the others smiled as well.

While still trapped within the net, Rarity tried to use her magic but the glow was faint at first. After three more tries it finally glowed bright. She looked over at the equalists guarding them and started pondering a plan. She whispered to Applejack, who listened attentively to the unicorn's instructions as Amon continued his speech.

"My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The time has come my followers, the revolution has begun!"

From above, an equalist airship was seen over the arena. The glass dome smashed and ropes with platforms on the end were lowered down through the large hole. People scattered away in fear. More ropes lowered, just as the equalist were about to climb on board and one attempted to take the ponies. Rarity's horn glowed before she shouted,

"Now!"

Rainbow Dash, who was pretending to be asleep, unleashed a fire blast from her mouth at one equalist as Fluttershy bit the other Equalist's leg with her teeth. With them distracted Rarity levitated the net from over them just as Lin and Tenzin fully regained consciousness. Seeing the ponies in danger, Tenzin attacked the equalists with an air blast. They quickly grabbed onto the ropes and were lifted up towards the great hole above them. Applejack turned to the two pegasus ponies, "R.D, Fluttershy, ya'll go to Korra and Twilight, we'll handle the rest." she said with authority.

Rainbow saluted to her, "Aye, aye captain!"

They both flew down towards the teens underneath the ring while Amon and his equalists, riding on the platform ropes, were lifted up towards the airship. The pro-bending ring then exploded, shocking everyone and the ponies shielded their eyes from the blast. Pabu squeaked in fear.

"It's okay Pabu, just a little explosion" Bolin talked to him again by making chattery noises, "Keep chewing you're almost through it."

Then the ropes suddenly glowed with a magenta colored aura and began untying themselves. Twilight's magic was up and running again, "Thanks Pabu, but I go it" she said as the ropes came off and the four of them were now free.

"Guys!"

Korra smiled when she saw the pegasus ponies, "Rainbow, Fluttershy!"

"Where are the others?" Twilight asked.

"They're alright" said Fluttershy.

Korra leaped onto the water, freezing it and landed on an ice bridge, which formed from various snowflake patterns. She looked up seeing Amon leaving the arena on his airship. "Come on girls, we're going after Amon." she said with much determination.

"You sure you up for this, Fluttershy?" Bolin asked the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy shook her head, "No…" her frightened face then shifted to one of fierce determined, "But I'm gonna try anyway!"

"Be careful!", Mako shouted to Korra and she jumped into the non frozen part of the water and hoisted herself up with a huge whirlpool The alicorn and pegasus ponies flew beside her. But then the water eventually gave out and Korra began to fall. Her hand extending forward as to grab hold of something as she screamed.

"AAHHHHH"

Korra's closed her eyes shut, preparing for the impact before realizing she was no longer falling…but floating. Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed as she levitated the avatar upwards, her body surrounded by a magenta colored sparkly aura. She smiled in gratitude at her fiends and the four girls flew higher towards the Equalist airship out the large hole on the ceiling. Both Korra and Rainbow Dash launched a firebending attack at the equalists while Twilight used her magic to levitate Korra in mid air. They managed to knock down the Lieutenant off of the rising platform. The girls saw Amon rising on the platform as he too looked down upon them. They looked at him fiercely as Korra and Twilight both shoot fire blasts at him, but the masked man remained outside of their grasp by entering the inside of the airship. Korra and the others looked down and witnessed the destruction of several burning police vehicles scattered across the bay. Twilight felt the guilt growing from inside.

"This is all my fault. If I had only-"

"No Twi, this isn't your fault." Korra assured her.

More equalists were coming down from the ropes of the airship as they attempted to attack Korra by swinging at her. Rainbow Dash stroked the equalist with a fire blast from her mouth and he fell from the platform and onto the half of the arena that was still in tacked. Right at the moment, Lin swung herself upwards with her cables and landed on top of the dome.

More equalists came at Korra but both Rainbow and Fluttershy kicked them off their balance from their ropes and knocked them into the dome where Lin grabbed them with her extension cord and launched them into the ocean. She then tried to pull herself up towards the airship by locking her cables to the side, but was then knocked over by an electrified attack from the Lieutenant, who had two more equalists at his side.

"Lin!" Twilight cried out.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew down towards the two equalists and rammed into them, knocking them both down. The yellow pegasus looked at the enemies with angry eyes, "It is not nice to hurt people!"

Korra and Twilight then came to Lin's rescue by unleashing a simultaneous fire attack at the Lieutenant. The three of them battled, with Korra unleashing one last fire blast and Twilight kicking the man right in the face.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy continued to hold off the equalists, Rainbow with her fire, while Twilight and Korra fought the Lieutenant. Seeing the fight, Lin unleashed her cables, wrapped them around the two equalists and threw them off the platform into the ocean.

"I love this lady!" Rainbow said as she excitedly hugged Fluttershy. Lin attempted to hoist herself up to the airship with her cables once again. Meanwhile, Korra and Twilight managed to overpower the Lieutenant, but then he kicked Twilight in the gut and the pony slid across the platform, unconscious.

Korra looked at the Lieutenant with furry in her eyes and attacked him fiercely by unleashing some powerful fire kicks at him. The pegasus ponies quickly came to Twilight's aid. Before the Lieutenant could finish Korra off, she knocked him down with her fire kick, the impact pushed him a few feet away. But then they both looked down…the strain of the fight proved to be too much for the glass dome and it began to cave away underneath them. Korra and an unconscious Twilight both fell down as the glass shattered. Rainbow Dash managed to save Twilight in mid air as Fluttershy grabbed Korra's arm, but the Avatar proved to be too heavy for her and began to slip. Korra screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Korra!"

Lin gasped when she heard the pegasus' cry. In a selfless act, she let go of the airship and used her cords to save Korra who quickly grabbed onto the cable while Lin's other cable held on to an equalist flag as she swung them both to safety. They landed on the stadium's bleachers, completely in tact. Rainbow brought Korra an unconscious Twilight, who took the alicorn into her arms.

"She gonna be alright?" Lin asked with concern. Twilight then began to stir and slowly opened her eyes, making the Avatar and the other pegasus ponies smile in relief.

"What did I miss?"

Korra hugged the pony tightly, "You're okay!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy joined in the hug as Lin watched the scene with a kind smile, "So…you really can talk."

Korra and the ponies all looked at the Chief with wide eyes. "HU?!"

"Wait! You can hear them?!" Korra asked in shock.

Lin simply smiled and nodded, "Yes. And I'm glad you're all okay."

Korra smiled graciously at the chief. "Thanks to you."

"Don't mention it, kid" They looked up at the damaged building as the airship left the arena. The entire roof was in shambles, and so was Lin's pride. "Looks like we lost this one."

Twilight had on a face of utter regret and disappointment, "I promised I'd help keep the people in the arena safe. If only I had conjured the force field sooner, or-"

"Twilight, you did what you could." Korra said sweetly.

"But now everybody will know how badly I messed up."

"Trust me, I know the feeling." Korra placed a hand on Twilight's pony head, "Don't worry, we'll get through this. Together." The alicorn happily hugged the Avatar. At least there was still one human who still believe in her.

"Twilight! Korra!" Twilight flew out of Korra's arms just as Mako rushed over and hugged the Avatar tightly, catching her by surprise, feeling the warmth of his body and all the affection from the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too!" Bolin joined in the hug as did the ponies and Spike. Tenzin finally walked by and joined the others. Lin was still feeling ashamed for not having fulfilled her responsibility of keeping the arena safe.

"I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand"

"He played us all." Tenzin said as he looked up at the damaged arena's roof above them, "Republic City…is at war."

Korra kneeled down to Fluttershy and smiled proudly, "Fluttershy, you were amazing back there! I knew you had it in you."

The pegasus pony blushed and hid her face in her long pink mane, "It was nothing. I was just trying to help."

"Well you sure did put up a real fight up there" Twilight added.

"Really, it's no big deal."

Korra lifted up her chin so Fluttershy would look at her, "No, sweetheart. I told you, you do have a fighter deep inside of you. When push comes to shove you _can_ take care of yourself and your friends. I'm very proud of you, my little pony."

Fluttershy looked around to see everyone around smiling at her proudly. Fluttershy's eyes began to tear up as she hugged the Avatar, "Thank you, Korra. Thanks for believing in me."

"You were right about these crea-I mean, ponies." Lin said with a smile, "They sure did put up a fight"

"Just because something's sweet and adorable doesn't mean it can't be fierce." Korra said as Fluttershy nuzzled her face affectionately.

(~)

Up on the equalist airship, The Lieutenant approached Amon, "I'm sorry, Amon. We couldn't capture the ponies."

"That's quite alright."

"But sir, you said you-"

"I said I had plans for them. But in this case…I only need one."

"You mean the purple one?"

"Exactly. The Avatar and that pony obviously share an extremely close connection. If we took her now, she would only unleash her powers on us and return to the avatar. But, once she is out of the way permanently the pony will no longer have it's master…that's when I'll step in."

Cue dramatic music…..


	7. The Aftermath

***(~)***

_**1 Chronicles 16:24 ~ **_

_Publish his glorious deeds among the nations. Tell everyone about the amazing things he does._

_*(~)*_

**The Aftermath**

The Arena was in ruins, surrounded by police officers all around. The glass dome was a wreck from the previous night. The Equalists did a number on the once proud standing arena, now practically crumbling at the seams. But, regardless of the depressing sight, one young Avatar was smiling as she and her pony friends came riding on Naga. Once they arrived, they all simultaneously leaped off of the saddle and walked pass the police tapes that surrounded the building and headed towards the attic where the boys lived. The ponies and Spike ran beside her, minus Pinkie Pie who as usual, was jumping.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them they're going to be staying with us at the island!" said the pink pony.

Spike agreed, "Yeah, it'll be great to finally have some boys around." the girls all narrowed their eyes at his words, making him lower his ears in fear. "N-Not that there's any problem. with you guys." he said nervously.

"Come on Spike, you're not the only guy at the island." Korra said, "What about Meelo? Or Tenzin?"

"Meelo's okay but he's kinda annoying sometimes and Tenzin's old. At least with Mako and Bolin I might get to experience a real "guys' day out", ya know?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Spike."

(~)

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down." Mako said sadly as he packed away the last of his clothes into a box. After the Equalist attack from the previous night, the Arena was closing due to the repairs that needed to be made, which left the two brothers without a house and home…again.

Bolin sat on the floor packing his clothes as well and sighed sadly, "Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?" compared to his older brother, the young earthbender had much fonder memories in the arena. It truly did become like home to him.

As Mako continued to pack his things, he once again spotted the flower Twilight had given him on the small vase. It only had one petal left, the others had already fallen and rested around the table. The young man reached out his hand for it, plucked the petal and placed it in his pocket. He didn't even know why he did it, but he did. He was surprised to hear footsteps and what sounded like galloping coming up the stairs. He saw Korra and her beloved pony friends running happily towards them. No matter how many times he saw it, it still amazed Mako how the creatures' sunny expositions and vivacious spirits flawlessly mirrored Korra's.

"Guys! Great news. You don't have to go back on the streets." Korra said excitedly, "I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can live on Air Temple Island with us!"

Pinkie Pie jumped around Bolin happily as she spoke rapidly, "Isn't it exciting? We can stay up and eat chocolate cake until we throw up and then we can eat more cake and then throw up again and then we can all sit around and share funny stories!"

"Let me help you with that, darling." Rarity said as she levitated some boxes that Mako was carrying.

The firebender began to nervously scratched the back of his neck with his now free hand while looking downwards to the floor, unable to make eye contact with Korra at the moment, "Oh, well. We'd love too, but-"

"Asami already invited us to live in her dad's giant mansion!" Bolin said excitedly, interrupting his brother.

Korra's happy expression shifted to one of disappointment, Pinkie Pie stopped jumping and landed on the floor while Rarity, with her eyes wide in shock, dropped the box she was levitating…on Spike's tail….the dragon screamed.

"YEOWCH!"

Korra felt devastated. Here she was, happily offering them a roof over their heads so they wouldn't have to suffer like they did in the past, and then they dropped a bomb on her that someone else had beat her to it. While it was a relief they wouldn't go hungry and be out in the cold, but she still couldn't help but feel disappointed. It was hard enough they declined the offer, but they would be living with the very girl she was feeling envy towards. It was like getting hit in the face with a mallet.

Bolin wrapped his arm round his brother, grinning broadly while waving his hand, "From here on out, it's gonna be the lap of luxury for us."

Twilight's jaw was practically on the floor, sharing her human friend's reaction to the news. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, Korra."

And speak of the hydra….The heiress with the flawless complexion greeted the guests cheerfully. Korra and the ponies all shared the exact same shocked/annoyed reactions the minute they heard her voice. Luckily, they had their backs turned so Asami did not see this.

Twilight lowered her ears in disappointment, "I stand corrected."

"I was hoping you'd stop by."

Rainbow grunted and flared her nostrils at Asami, but Korra gave her the stink eye, signaling her to stop. The blue Pegasus sat on the floor and crossed her hooves. Korra forced a polite smile as she addressed Asami. Asami smiled at the Pegasus pony as she leaned forwards and placed her hands on her knees, "Hey, Rainbow Dash. Good to see you again." Rainbow didn't speak, instead she just scoffed and flicked her tail at Asami.

"I'm sorry, I guess she's still getting use to seeing you." Korra said, trying to hide the truth with a false polite smile.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

Korra rolled her eyes, "You have no idea. Anyway, we were just leaving." she gave the boys a short wave, "So I guess we'll see you guys around…sometime." she said grimly as she and the ponies made their way out.

"What about tomorrow? I'd love for you to come visit the estate." Asami said kindly. She had already spent so much time with Mako and Bolin, she wanted to get to know the Avatar. She only had the chance to have small talk with her before, but she wanted to have a real friendship with her. She was her one of her boyfriend's best friends after all, why wouldn't she try to be her friend as well?

Sadly, Korra was still unsure about this woman. The feeling was shared with several of the ponies. Especially a certain blue pegasus, who just flew up and was now face to face with the heiress, narrowing her eyes at her. "Sorry, Asami but Korra has some very important Avatar stuff she's got to do."

"Rainbow Dash, where are your manners?" Rarity said seriously.

Pinkie Pie began talking really fast, "Yeah, and I didn't know Korra had stuff to do she usually tells us and I'm more than sure that she did not tell us she had stuff to do."

Asami arched an eyebrow at Pinkie's super fast talking, "Does she do that a lot?", she asked Korra while pointing at the pink pony.

"You get used to it. I appreciate the offer but, Rainbow's right I actually do have some stuff to do."

Pinkie Pie sat down on the floor all disappointed, "Aw come on! After all of this crazy stuff, we could use some fun!" she then reverted back to her happy self as she jumped in front of Asami, "Maybe she has a pool, do you have a pool Asami? Do ya? Do ya?"

Asami laughed at her silliness, "Yes, I do."

"A pool does sound nice." said Spike, but Korra was still reluctant to the idea.

"Well…"

Bolin held Pabu and began talking in a high pitched voice while waving Pabu in front of his face, "Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in Asami's pool. It'll be fun!"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at her friend's silliness. But before she could answer, Twilight taped on her leg, "Korra, can I talk to you for a moment please? Excuse us, Asami."

Asami stood there with the ponies in a brief awkward silence. Rarity spoke first, "So…what kind of shampoo do you use?"

Meanwhile, Twilight spoke with Korra in the corner of the room, "Look, I know you have mixed feelings about Asami but maybe we should at least try to get along with her. She really doesn't seem all that bad." she said with a kind smile.

Korra bit her bottom lip. She knew her friend was right, Asami didn't really seem much like a snob, yet that didn't mean she wasn't. Looks can be deceiving. But still, maybe Korra should at least try to be nicer to Asami. She was generous enough to help the Fire Ferrets, for which she was grateful for, and Mako and Bolin sure seemed to like her…much to her dismay.

"I guess. But, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure we would get along. I mean, we seem so different."

"Well, you and I aren't exactly Siamese twins either." Twilight said somewhat jokingly, earning a chuckle from Korra. "Just try?"

Korra decided to follow the pony's advice and be nicer to the Sato heiress. The two girls both walked back and Korra smiled politely, "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." she said a bit more cheerfully.

"What?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock.

"Great!" the heiress smiled happily while clapping her hands and took one step towards Korra and the others, but immediately took a step back when Rainbow Dash came in between the two, angrily flaring her nostrils and taking on a defensive stance. Asami might have fooled everyone else with her "sweet rich girl" act, but she was not fooling Rainbow Dash. What did they really know about this girl, anyway? What if she just got her rich daddy to sponsor the team just to get closer to Mako? What did they really know about her anyway?

"Rainbow Dash! _Stop it!_" Korra ordered in an authoritative tone, causing Rainbow Dash to stop her growling. She looked up at Korra, and once gazing into her disappointed eyes the pony stepped down. "What is the matter with you?!" Korra snapped. She knew Rainbow Dash didn't like Asami for various reasons, and admittedly Korra wasn't that big of a fan either, but seeing Rainbow behave this way made her have a revelation.

Mako glared angrily at the pony, "What's her problem?", he asked, making Rainbow Dash narrow her eyes. Seeing the angry look on Korra's face, Rainbow hung her head in shame.

Korra sighed and turned to Asami, "I guess this means we're not invited anymore, are we?"

"No you're still welcome to come and they are two. But, her…."

Rainbow sneered again at the heiress but still maintained her composure. "I'll take care of it, I promise." Korra said as she eyed at the pegasus.

Mako crossed his arms, "Maybe you should get her a mussel or something."

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes as she and the girls made their way out beside Korra. Applejack left last and glared at Mako, "If you could understand me I'd tell you to shut your pie hole before you say somethin' you'll _really_ regret." with that she walked out along with the rest.

Mako scratched the back of his head in confusion, "What did she say?"

Bolin and Asami both just whistled and ignored the question.

(~)

Outside of the arena, Rainbow Dash tried to get Korra to talk to her…but the Avatar was silent. "Korra? Look, I'm sorry, okay. Are you really that mad?"

"I'm not mad. Just…"

"Embarrassed?"

"No. Well…maybe a tiny bit." she emphasized by by placing her thumb and index finger a few inches apart. Rainbow lowered her head in shame.

"I'm really sorry."

Korra sighed, she knew her friend was only trying to help, "I'm sorry too. Sorry I snapped at you back there. The truth is, I really do appreciate you being concerned about my love life. If I should even call it that. But, as I recall, I told you not to interfere anymore."

"I wasn't interfering! And I wasn't going to hurt her, I was just trying to make a point!" the pegasus pony sighed, dragging her hoof on the ground. "I was only trying to protect you."

Korra kneeled down to Rainbow's level. "I know you're just looking out for me and I love you for that. But my mixed feelings towards Asami and the fact that she's dating the guy I like shouldn't be an excuse for you to act that way. Now that I think about It, _I_ wasn't always on my best behavior either. I never realized that until I saw the way you acted."

"We don't really know that much about her."

"You're right, we don't." said Twilight Sparkle, "Which is why we're going to get to know her better. Maybe there's more to her than we give her credit for."

"But, what about Mako?" Rainbow asked the Avatar, "You still like him, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Korra replied, "but he is allowed to choose whoever he wants. Look, I'm not entirely sure where we stand at this point and I'm still kind of trying to figure it out, but even though it still hurts to see him with someone else, I want him to be happy. After that stupid misunderstanding between the Fire Ferrets, I realized his friendship matters more to me than some crazy love triangle. You guys showed me that friends matter more than some silly competition."

Rainbow Dash now felt even worse about how she acted towards Asami. It surprised her that her best friend, who practically had almost the exact same personality as she, was telling her her behavior was wrong. "I understand."

Korra smiled at the Pegasus, "But I really do appreciate your loyalty. It's just one of the many things that make you so great."

Pinkie Pie taped her bottom lip with her hoof as she began to think, "You know who you sound like? Let's see, who do you sound like, he's tall, pointy beard, bald"

"Tenzin?" said AppleJack.

"No, no that's not it."

Korra laughed at Pinkie's silliness.

"You're right." said Rainbow Dash, "I'm sorry Korra. I promise, I'll at least try to be nicer to Asami. And, for what it's worth, despite what's happening, I still believe you and Mako are meant for each other."

Pinkie Pie gleamed, "I got it!…No, I lost it."

Korra petted Rainbow on the head, "Thanks Rainbow. And hey, if you don't want to go to Asami's place, I won't blame you."

"Actually, I think I should. I want to apologize to her in person. Can I?"

"Of course, but promise me you won't go off and attack somebody like that. Unless it was absolutely necessary. Okay?"

Rainbow winked, "You got it A.K"

"TENZIN!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Finally got it?" Korra asked.

"No ,look it's Tenzin. Hey Tenzin!"

Indeed it was the Air nomad, who was approaching the girls, "I knew I'd find you here."

"What's up?" Korra asked.

"Earlier this morning, Lin and her officers discovered something quite shocking in Cabbage Corp factory. It appears they have been conspiring with the equalists. They found those electric gloves from the night the arena was attacked." This news was very surprising for the girls and dragon. "Right now I'm meeting up with Lin to ask Hiroshi Sato some questions at police headquarters. I believe you girls should come with me."

"Wait, are you serious?" Korra asked in surprise.

"Yes. I think the information he gives us could be very valuable to-"

"Well, yes I get that but, you said you _girls_. As in, you're including them as well?" she smiled as she pointed her thumb to the ponies behind her, who were all equally happy to hear what Tenzin was saying.

The air nomad smiled, "Yes. I may not entirely understand much of what is happening with you, with the Elements of Harmony, and their magic business, but I am certain of one thing; No matter where you go, no matter what you face…these girls will always be right behind you." Korra smiled happily at his words, "You are two halves of the same heart. Or in this case; seven halves of the same heart."

"Awwww!"

To Tenzin's surprise, they all embraced him in a group hug. The air nomad was a bit unsure about this, but he figured he should enjoy it. Hugs are always good, as Pinkie Pie says.

(~)

At police headquarters, the girls waited patiently while Tenzin and Lin spoke with Hiroshi Sato about the events at the arena. They were all shaken from their private thoughts when they heard a familiar voice beside them.

"Hey, Korra"

The girls and Spike noticed a person sitting on a bench just a couple of feet away. The person had a very familiar dark hair which was now covering half of his face. Korra could not believe who it was.

"Tahno?"

The former pro-bender looked awful. His once stylish hair was now stingy and flat, his skin was paler than usual, and there were bags under his eyes. His once confident and arrogant grin was replaced by a look of complete and utter depression.

"He doesn't look so good.", Fluttershy said sympathetically.

"I actually feel sorry for him" Spike said.

Korra had to agree. She had never seen Tahno like this. Losing one's bending must have truly been a devastating experience for him. Even after the way he had treated her, Korra couldn't just leave him alone. Out of sympathy and compassion, she took a seat next to him on the bench. "Listen, I know we're not exactly best friends, but I'm sorry Amon took your bending."

"I've been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me is permanent."

Korra lowered her head in sadness. Suddenly, she felt guilty; she still had her bending while he had lost his. He was living her greatest fear and despite how cruel he was to her before, she still felt sorry for him. She wished she could do something…and then it struck her. "I may not be able to give back your bending, but maybe this can help with your funk."

She nodded at Pinkie Pie who immediately got the idea. Tahno arched his eyebrow in curiosity, until he saw the happy pony stand in front of him blowing up a balloon. "Alright, everybody, get ready for Pinkie Pie's Make-A-Grumpy-Person-Happy-Again Show!" She inhaled deeply and inflated the balloon into a large ball almost as big as her, if not a big bigger. Once the balloon was inflated, she began riding it like a horse, with reins and all.

The former waterbender let out a slight chuckle at the pony's antics. Pinkie then took out a strawberry cake out of nowhere and tossed it in the air, but instead of it landing on her, it landed on Applejack, who was now standing exactly where Pinkie Pie was standing, who was now gone. The orange pony had an 'how did I get here?' expression on her face as frosting dripped from her mane. Korra couldn't contain her laughter, even if she tried covering her mouth.

Then Pinkie Pie appeared from behind Tahno and placed a party hat on his head. He and Korra then bursted out laughing together. Tahno had never laughed like that in so long, "Oh, man! That was weird and funny….thank you."

Korra smiled, "Don't mention it." she said. Tahno's face suddenly became serious as he spoke to her once more.

"Korra…you gotta get Amon for me." he said. Korra nodded her head as a sign of promise. A promise she would be sure to keep.

"Guess he's not as big a jerk as we thought." Twilight said with a smile.

It was then when Tahno's eyes widened in shock, "Wait! They can talk?!"

Korra and the ponies all looked at him, surprised. "You have got to be kidding me!" Rainbow said in disbelief, "Another one?!

Tahno could not believe it: the ponies could actually talk, "Can they always do that?" he asked.

Korra was speechless for a moment, but once she looked at the ponies and then back at Tahno, somehow, the answer just came to her like a flash of lighting. The Avatar smiled at her new friend, "Yes. But they can only be heard by those who are willing to truly open their hearts….just like you did Tahno."

Tahno smiled kindly at the ponies who smiled return. Pinkie Pie gave the man a warm hug from behind. For the first time in his life he felt…truly happy. Just then, Tenzin and Lin both came out speaking with Hiroshi Sato, "Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon's attack, be sure to let us know" said Lin.

"I'm happy to help any in way I can. I want these equalists to pay for what they have done."

He nodded to Korra as a greeting and she nodded back. But as Hiroshi walked away, Twilight noticed that the man maintained his gaze on her for a few more seconds before he walked out. This made the pony look at him very suspiciously.

Tenzin looked over at Tahno, "We're ready for you now" Tahno got up from the bench and saluted to Korra.

"See you around…Uh-vetar" he said with a smile. Instead of being annoyed, Korra chuckled.

"See you around, chump." she saluted with a wink of her own. They may have gotten to a rough start, but now it seemed like she had made a new friend. Right after he left, Korra's chest began to glow bright once again. When the light diminished a necklace of a pink gem shaped like a butterfly with a gold ring now hung elegantly around her neck.

Fluttershy eyes widened, "My Element!"

Korra realized that by showing kindness to Tahno, she had gained the very Element of Kindness. The Avatar removed the necklace and placed it around Fluttershy's neck. It glowed bright before dissolving into her skin. Rainbow Dash then gasped excitedly, "Hey, maybe this means you'll get yourself and element too! Just like me, Twilight and A.J."

Fluttershy blushed at the idea, "M-Me? Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't even know which one would I get, let alone if I'll even get one at all."

Twilight has been mentally processing all that had just happened. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Okay, let's recap for a second. We already know that Korra has the ability to summon the Elements of Harmony, in response to any act she does that reflects them. She gained Loyalty when she demonstrated it to Bolin and Mako after saving them from Amon. She gained Honesty when she confessed her fears to herself. And Kindness just now, obviously for helping Tahno after he lost his bending. And Rainbow Dash and Applejack were suddenly able to bend earth and fire after they got their elements back. So far, the ponies who now have their Elements of Harmony also managed to gain a bending element. Minus me who got it first."

"Maybe it has something to do with you being an alicorn." Spike said.

"Maybe. And the reason why not everyone can hear us is because of what Korra said: only those willing to truly open up their hearts can understand us. It makes perfect sense! Based on everyone we've met, only those who apparently have some internal or emotional restrain was unable to hear us."

"So, maybe me returning your Elements of Harmony might be the key to sending you back home." Korra stated.

"It could be!" The ponies all smiled excitedly at the possibility of them returning to their friends and family. But then, they realized...

"What about this place?" Fluttershy asked, "What about Korra? And Mako and Bolin? And Tenzin and his family? Will we ever see them again once we leave?"

The ponies happiness quickly faded, and Korra looked down at her reflection on the perfectly clean floor. Would she ever see the girls again? Suddenly, the very idea of not having them in her life was just too awful to even think about. And so, she took in a deep breath and put on a brave face for them.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides, we've got other problems to worry about."

"Yeah, one big masked problem." said Applejack.

(~)

The next day, the girls and Spike all arrived at Asami's house. As they stood before it they all couldn't believe how large the place was. The Sato estate was set up in various levels. The lowest level appeared to have an archway and a small tower, the second one had another archway which sported a clock, and the third and final level was where the mansion itself proudly stood. All three levels boasted a solid chrome color.

"Wooooooow."

"Nice digs." Spike said.

Rarity's eyes sparkled, "It's as big as Canterlot's royal palace!"

The two large front doors opened and a butler walked out to greet them, "Miss Avatar Korra, right this way please."

They all followed him inside and their eyes grew wider. The interior of the place was even more breathtaking and elegant with shimmering white walls, stunning family portraits and a lovely staircase.

"Cheese, louise! Ya'll can fit an entire barn in this place" said Applejack as they all walked deeper into the gorgeous mansion.

"The decor is simply marvelous!" Rarity commented, "You must be feeling like a real princess right about now, Korra"

Korra couldn't help but laugh at the silly idea, "Yeah, right. Me a princess? Next thing you'll be telling me a giant pink elephant will fall right out of the sky and start eating ice cream with a giant shovel."

Pinkie Pie gasped!, "You have that dream too?!"

(~)

The friends followed the butler to an area of the house with a beautiful skylight and a large pool in the very center. They spotted Bolin standing on a large statue of what appeared to be a lion, with a waterfall coming out of it's mouth.

"Earthbending bomb!"

Bolin jumped and dove right into the pool, doing a belly flop, splashing Mako and Asami in the process. The heiress sat on the side of the pool while Mako stood in the water right next to her. Pinkie Pie jumped excitedly when she saw them, "Look they do have a pool!"

"Avatar Korra and the Ponies, have arrived" said the butler in a dignified voice.

"Hey Korra" Mako waved.

"Glad you made it!" said Asami.

Bolin rose from the water with his hands out, "Welcome to paradise!" he placed his hands behind his head and floated on his back with Pabu on his belly.

Pinkie Pie was already wearing some goggles, flippers and floaties, "Let's rock this pool ponies! Cannon ball!" she shouted as she jumped into the water, splashing the others. She rose from the water with her hair all flat and wet, she shook her head and it instantly became puffy and curly again, "Nice place you got here, Asami"

Asami giggled, "Thank you, Pinkie Pie", she then frowned with worry when she saw a familiar blue pony with wings, rainbow mane and tail, hovering beside the avatar, "I see you brought Rainbow Dash." she said with a somewhat worried tone.

"Don't worry, she promised she would be on her best behavior." Korra said before looking sternly at the pony, "Right RD?"

Rainbow nodded bashfully, "Right." When she didn't say anything else, Korra placed her knuckles near her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Ahem!"

"Oh, right! I'm really sorry for my behavior yesterday, Asami. It was totally uncalled for." the pegasus said sincerely with her hooves behind her back. Asami could tell that the pony was being sincere, and so she no longer felt worried. The heiress smiled graciously.

"Apology accepted."

Korra sat on a bench by the pool as Mako and Asami swam in the water, "Well, looks like you guys settled right in" she said with slight sarcasm.

"Pretty much. Except, someone forgot to ask her father if we could stay here." Mako said jokingly mocking his girlfriend who caught up with him in the water.

"Yeah but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Korra rolled her eyes as did the other ponies. Bolin came out of the water, "This is the greatest place in the world, watch this, watch this: fetch me my towel, good sir" he said in a formal voice to the butler.

"Yes, Master Bolin" said the butler, making Bolin laugh, "Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy! Now pat me dry" Bolin stretched out his arms and the butler dried the young man off with the towel while the other ponies gave him 'really" expressions. "Don't forget Master Pabu"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir" the butler placed the towel over Pabu, who was still sitting on Bolin's head, and rubbed him dry. Making his fur very bushy in the process. As he turned around, Bolin jumped back into the water, annoying the butler. Pinkie Pie jumped out of the water and shook herself dry as Asami swam up to the girls.

"So, what do you have planned for us today?" Korra asked, not at all excited about what Asami would come up with. "Let me guess, shopping? Makeovers?"

The two brothers wrestled each other in the water, Bolin pushed Mako into the water before raising his hand excitedly, "Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!" he said just as excitedly before his brother returned the favor and pushed his younger brother into the water.

"Korra, you didn't have a problem shopping with me last time" said Rarity.

"Yeah, because you don't just shop for cloths and fabric, you shop to create art."

Rarity was touched by her friend's sweet words, "Awwwww!"

"Actually, I have something a little more exciting in mind?" said Asami as she stood from the water.

"More exciting than creating cutting edge one of a kind fashions?" Rarity asked smugly.

"Maybe" Asami said with a smile.

"More exciting than pro-bending?" Spike asked, also smugly.

"Well-"

Pinkie Pie then started jumping around her and talking really, really fast. "More exciting than traveling to a Crystal Kingdom that was once cursed by an evil king and saving all of the crystal ponies from that evil king who came back in the form of a shadow and has the power to create dark scary crystals that can destroy an entire Crystal Empire?! (INHALE!) Is it?!"

Asami blinked, "…..uhhhhhhhh. Why don't I just show you?"

(~)

Korra couldn't stop smiling; she and the others were all watching two satomobiles race one another right before their eyes. Asami took them to the outdoor race track; the ponies and Spike marveled at the fast machines. The test course was split into multiple sections, but the portion used to test Satomobiles took up the majority of the course. A back, winding roadway, the circuit was wide and bordered by two red-and-white dividers on either side. It went around in a loop and was faced by a multi-tiered grandstand where the treats drivers were viewed and examined. The stands where the friends were sitting had a blue roof as well as seven white pillars that jut done from it at the grandstands facade. Surrounding the track were several building where automobiles were stored.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asami asked, noticing Korra's happy expression.

"Way cooler than a makeover" said the Avatar in amazement.

"As much as I love makeovers, and you know I do, even I have to admit, this is quite remarkable" said Rarity as she watched the vehicles race.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, pretending to be unimpressed. "Eh, I guess it's okay" Korra rolled her eyes while smiling. Classic Rainbow Dash.

"This is exciting!" Pinkie Pie said, "Not as exciting about the crystal empire and about the evil king and-" Applejack covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"We get it, Pinkie."

"This is where Future Industries test drive their satomobiles" Asami explained as the cars speeded in front of them. Twilight marveled at the machines, "The craftsmanship is amazing. It's unlike anything we have in Equestria."

"Look how fast they go!" Spike exclaimed excitedly as he pointed at the vehicles. But Rainbow Dash simply scoffed, "Ha! I bet I could totally beat those things!"

Asami looked at her with sneaky grin, "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"You know it." Rainbow flew from her seat on the bleachers and hovered in front of the heiress smiling confidently, "What do you say, rich girl? You and me on the race track. Come on, let's go!"

"Rainbow Dash, that wouldn't be fair." Korra said, "Of course you'll win. You've got wing power."

"True" the pony said while smiling arrogantly. But Asami was not someone to turn down a challenge so easily.

"That's okay. You're on, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow did an air flip in front of them and pounded her hoof into the air, "Sweet!"

"Ever been behind a wheel?" Asami asked the avatar.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog"

"Want me to take you for a spin?"

Korra couldn't help but grin excitedly, "Let's do it!"

(~)

Korra placed on her goggles, Asami sat on the driver's seat while Korra sat in the back. Rainbow Dash was flying beside them, "So, you two against me?"

"Technically, _her_ since she's the one driving." Korra said as she pointed towards Asami, "I'm just coming along for the ride."

"Whatever. I hope you're hungry Asami" said Rainbow Dash, making the heiress flash a cocky grin.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you're about to eat my dust!"

Korra learned forward to the female racer, "She's not kidding, keep your mouth closed at all times."

Pinkie Pie cheered from the bleachers while jumping into place, surprising her friends beside her as they slightly backed away from the crazy pink ball of hyper, "Go Rainbow Dash! No wait, Go Asami! No wait, Go Korra!"

Asami started the car as the referee waved the flag as a signal to start. The man was practically blown away as both the pony and car speeded past him.

The Race began.

Both girls speeded ahead at the same time, leaving behind a trail of burned rubber and a rainbow trail. Rainbow had to admit, Asami's car was fast. But she was even faster. The pegasus smiled and winked at the two girls as she flew past them. "HA! That the best your pretty little machine can do? Not very impressive!"

While Korra was certain Rainbow Dash would beat them, Asami smiled confidently as she hit the gas pedal. The pony was smiling with satisfaction, she knew that there was no way Asami would catch up with her…but she was wrong. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in shock when she saw that the she and the car were now neck and neck. Their friends cheered from the bleachers. The heiress smiled as confidently as the pegasus did when she challenged her.

"You were saying, Rainbow Dash?" Asami's car speeded up ahead, leaving Rainbow behind. The pegasus narrowed her eyes, there was no way that she was not going to be beaten by some human's fancy machine. She flapped her wings even harder and flew right in front of the car, speeding ahead. But Asami, though her car did manage to hit the sidewalls for a moment, managed to bypass Rainbow Dash once again by driving to her left. The two were once again neck in neck. The Pony smirked and flew as fast as her wings could take her. Both Rainbow Dash and Asami shared the same fierce expressions as both the car and pony reached the finish line…

*FLASH!*

Pinkie Pie took a picture with a camera, which nobody knows where she got it from, and looked at the picture that came out as the image developed. "Aaannnnnnndddddd. Rainbow Dash wins by a nose!"

Rainbow Dash landed and breathed heavily with sweat streaming down her face as Korra and Asami drove by. "That was amazing!" Korra said in amazement as she jumped off of the car. She was still giddy from the thrilling experience.

"Yeah…told ya I'd win." Rainbow wiped the sweat from her forehead, "But I gotta admit, you sure gave me a run for my money. That was some pretty fast thinking out there Asami, and trust me, I know fast when I see it."

"Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes." said the heiress as she removed her helmet and fixed her hair.

"I hear that. But, in the end, I still won."

"Honestly, I never doubted that. You've got some very impressive skills there Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow smiled at the compliment, "Thanks."

Korra smiled a the heiress as she removed her helmet. "I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of prissy." she quickly caught what she said, "No offense!"

Asami simply chuckled, "It's alright. People usually assume I'm daddy's helpless little girl but I can handle myself. I mean, I've been in self defense classes since I was this high." she indicated her height with her right hand by holding it near her waist, "My dad made sure I would always be able to protect myself."

"Smart guy"

Rainbow Dash had to admit, Asami was not at all what she thought she was. Even Korra was willing to admit it. The pegasus scratched the back of her head and blushed.

"Something wrong, Rainbow?" Asami asked. The pegasus looked at her with her ears lowered in shame.

"Asami, I know I wasn't exactly the nicest pony to you. I shouldn't have judged you before I really got to know you and the truth is…you're pretty awesome. I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah me too" Korra said with her hands behind her back in a bashful manner. Asami was deeply touched by their honesty.

"Well, I already forgave you but, thanks anyway."

Korra slightly chuckled, "You'd think I'd know better than to judge someone based on how they look. I mean I'm friends with you ponies."

Rainbow Dash ruffled Korra's hair with her hoof, making the avatar laugh. Asami smiled at their antics, they sure seemed to have such a close friendship. She wished she had friends like Korra did. Sure she had her boyfriend Mako, but that was different. Even though their relationship was stable and perfect, as many would put, she still wished for true actual friends. She began to wonder if she had finally found them at last.

(~)

"Emergency! Emergency, coming through. Beep, beep!" Bolin shouted as he quickly made his way to the restroom. His bladder was about to explode.

"Uh, is there another bathroom I could use?" Korra asked Asami.

"We have a ladies powder room upstairs. First door on your right, you can freshen up in there"

"Thanks. Come on, Twi"

Mako arched an eyebrow, "She's coming with you?"

"Hey, when a pony's gotta go she's gotta go." said the alicorn who then started to gallop in place, "And, now I REALLY need to go!" She quickly flew up to the bathroom creating a small gust of wind.

"Wait up!" Korra said as she followed the alicorn.

After Twilight was done, Korra washed and dried her hands in the bathroom, when she noticed a powder sponge near the sink. She picked it up and looked at the object intensively. She wondered what woman found so appealing about this stuff. Then again, maybe there was more to it than she thought. So to find out, she smashed it onto her face...only to get covered in a huge cloud of white powder.

She walked out of the bathroom coughing and dusting her face. Twilight, who was waiting for her in front of the door, giggled at the sight, "Rarity's right, stick with the natural look, honey."

Korra looked at her annoyed while placing her hands on her hips, "What? Is it a crime to experiment now and again?"

"Did you hear what you just said?"

Realizing the truth, Korra face palmed herself in embarrassment, "I've been spending way too much time with that unicorn." Just as they were about to leave, the two girls stopped on their tracks when they heard a voice down the hallway.

"No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned."

Korra and Twilight knew the voice sounded familiar. They girls look at each other, thinking the exact same thing. This sounded very suspicious. They both looked around and, ever so quietly, snuck their way towards the closed doors of a room down the corridor where the voice was coming from. Korra placed her eye on the keyhole while Twilight twitched her ear to listen better. It was Hiroshi Sato talking on the phone.

"Luckily the cabbage corp investigation has bought us enough time." Korra and Twilight's eye grew wide with shock as they listened to the man, "Trust me, by the end of the weak….we'll be ready to strike." He hung up the phone and Korra and Twilight quickly backed away from the door.

Both very concerned about what they had just heard.

(~)

Bolin and Pinkie were getting sprayed with perfume by the butler when Korra and Twilight quickly ran down the stairs and made their way towards the exit.

"We gotta go!" they both said in unison as they ran past their friends.

"You're leaving?" Asami asked, rather surprised by this. "But we only-" she was interrupted by Korra, who stammered when she spoke.

"Uh, sorry! I forgot, I have to air sit-I mean baby bend-I-I mean, baby-sit the airbender kids."

Twilight tried to play along but she was just as anxious as the avatar was, "Yeah, and we promised to hear-I mean stop the-I-I mean help her out with that."

Fluttershy looked at them confused, she would have remembered if they were going to babysit, "But you didn't say we-"

"We really need to go, now!" Twilight interrupted.

"But we haven't even swam in the pool yet!" Spike whined. Twilight impatiently used her magic to levitate all seven of them.

"This was fun we should really do this again sometime, bye!" Korra and Twilight quickly ran out while the others were being levitated behind them, leaving Bolin, Mako and Asami with very confused expressions.

(~)

The girls, while riding on Naga, all made a stop at Narooks. "Care to explain why you two ran out like a pair of freaked out chickens back there." said Applejack as she jumped from the saddle along with the rest.

"Yes, that wasn't very polite of you girls." Rarity said, more so with concern.

"We're sorry Rarity but we had to." Korra said.

"We just discovered something nasty" Twilight added.

"Nasty how?" Fluttershy asked.

Korra sighed before speaking, "Twilight and I overheard Hiroshi on the phone."

"We think me might be involved with the Equalist" Twilight added.

Pinkie Pie gasped, "What?!"

"What proof do you have?" Rarity asked with worry.

Korra fiddled a bit with her hair, "Well we don't have any but I know what we heard"

"He also said something about "The cabbage corp investigation buying them more time" Twilight said while making air quotes with her hooves.

"You think he was the one who framed the cabbage corp with that Equalist tech?" asked Rainbow Dash

"That's one theory" said Twily.

Rarity scratched her head in disbelief, "I'm having trouble processing this. Hiroshi seemed like such a nice gentleman."

"I know, I wish could still believe that too," Korra said sadly, before her expression turned serious, "but I've got a gut feeling we can't trust him anymore"

Twilight nodded, "I agree. He's definitely hiding something"

"Well we've got to tell Tenzin about this" Applejack mentioned.

"Or Chief Bei-Fong" said Spike.

Fluttershy then gasped as a realization came to her, "Do you think Asami is in on it?"

Rainbow quickly narrowed her eyes and crossed her front hooves, "If she is, I just want to point out I never liked her!"

"Me neither!' Rarity said with her nose high, "She wears far too much red lipstick"

"I don't think Asami knows about this" Korra said.

Twilight agreed, "Yeah, we can't accuse Asami for something her father is doing."

Rainbow Dash sighed in relief, "Oh, good because I was actually kind of starting to like her"

Rarity lowered her nose, "Me too"

"Me three" Pinkie Pie said while appearing to lower upside-down from above.

Korra quickly got a determined look on her face, "Either way, Applejack is right. We've got to tell Tenzin about this."

(~)

They later that night in the city, the gang of friends spoke with Tenzin and Lin. "So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?" the air nomad asked. Even he was rather skeptical about this theory.

"That's a bold accusation," Lin said, "but what proof do you have?"

"Well, we don't exactly have proof, but I know what Twilight and I heard." Korra said surely, "Sato's up to something."

Lin pondered this information, "He does have the means. And he has a motive."

"That's right." Tenzin agreed.

"A motive?" Twilight asked, "What do you mean?"

Korra and the ponies all looked in curiosity at the air nomad as he began telling them about Hiroshi's past, "Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triad robbed Sato's mansion. A firebender killed Sato's wife during the break in."

The Mane Six were completely shocked and heartbroken by this. Even after hearing about Mako and Bolin's tragic past, they still could not believe that a human would be willing to actually kill another innocent human for their own selfish purposes.

"That's terrible." Korra said sadly, practically voicing what the ponies were thinking. Even Spike couldn't help but shed a tear.

"It was tragic." Tenzin said, "It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time."

"Maybe we should look at Mr. Sato a little more closely." Lin said.

At the corner of her eye, Korra saw how the ponies all looked downwards, sadness, fear and even anger were all evident in their eyes. Korra squatted down to their level. "I'm so sorry you guys had to hear that."

"I just don't understand." Twilight said, her ears lowered in sadness, tears practically threatening to fall out, "I mean, sure we have our fair share of bad ponies and evil beings in Equestria but, even we would have never, I mean, how could they even..." the alicorn just couldn't go on. Even Korra tried her best to fight back the tears.

"I know. This land isn't like Equestria, it's…more complicated. But don't worry. We'll figure something out."

The ponies smiled at Korra's encouraging words. They always felt so much safer with her around.

(~)

The next day, Korra, Tenzin, Lin and the others visited the Sato estate, surprising Mako and Asami. As the two adults made their way up the stairs, Korra and the ponies were stopped midway by the couple.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked. Rainbow flew in between them and spoke to Asami.

"Hate to break it to ya, but your dad is-"

"Rainbow Dash, please." Korra interrupted before looking at Mako and Asami, "Twilight and I overheard Hiroshi talking on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don't know how to tell you this, but we think-"

"We think your father is-" Rainbow tried to continue, but Korra quickly covered her mouth and the rainbow pony struggled in her grip.

"We think your father might be involved with the equalists" said the Avatar.

Asami could not believe what she had just heard, "What?! I don't believe this!" the heiress angrily walked up the stairs to talk with her father. Mako was just as upset.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's your problem? And Twilight, I expected better from you."

The young man followed his girlfriend up the stairs while Twilight narrowed at him and shouted, "Yeah? Well let's see how you like it when your girlfriend's dad tries to mount you on his wall!"

"Ew" said Spike with a disgusted expression.

Lin and Tenzin were speaking with Hiroshi in his office in front of his desk, until Asami barged in furry, with Korra, Mako, Spike and ponies in tow.

"My father is innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful equalists" she said defensively as she stood next to her father. Hiroshi looked at them all surprised.

"Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you I have nothing to do with those radicals"

Mako narrowed his eyes at Korra, "Yeah, you don't know what you're talking about Korra."

The Avatar pointed a finger accusingly at the rich man, "Me and Twilight Sparkle overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp. investigation bought you time and you're getting ready to strike. Explain that!"

The ponies stomped their hooves angrily at the man, but Hiroshi simply laughed at the accusation, "This is all just a misunderstanding, resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination." Korra and ponies glared at the man, who remained cool as a cucumber, "My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to "strike" the market with a new line of satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious."

Twilight growled and stomped her hoof angrily, "He's lying!" she immediately teleported to his desk and pointed a hoof at him, "Korra and I heard him loud and clear, and judging by the tone of his voice, there was no way he could have been talking about "mere" business and if that's not enough, the other day at Police headquarters he looked at me like this!" Twilight re-enacted the same face Hiroshi made when he saw her the other say.

They all looked at her surprised while Korra and the others ponies all glared angrily at Hiroshi. The only ones who did not understand her were Mako and Hiroshi. The alicorn stared fiercely at the man….but he simply laughed and petted her head.

"And I'm certain this adorable little cone is just as mislead at her mistress. Isn't that right, little cutie?" he started scratching her chin, speaking in a cooing voice, "Who's a little cutie? You are, yes you are-" Twilight angrily bit his finger and the man yelped in pain, "OW!"

"That's enough Twilight Sparkle!" Asami yelled at her. The two girls glared at each other before the alicorn returned to Korra and the others.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look at you're factories and warehouses?" Tenzin said.

Asami scoffed, but Hiroshi remained calm and composed. "If you feel it's necessary, you're welcome to search all of Future Industries" he said as he rubbed his red finger with a napkin.

(~)

And they did just that: They searched all of Hiroshi's warehouses, they searched every inch, every nook and cranny and found nothing. There was no sign of any equalist tech anywhere or anything to confirm he was in cahoots with them in any way, not even a clue, for which everyone knew Twilight was extremely good at finding. Korra was already frustrated as she walked out of the last warehouse with the ponies.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything" she said to Lin and Tenzin.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent" said the chief.

But Twilight was not willing to believe that. "No, he's not!" she cried out, "We heard him! Maybe he has the equalist tech hidden somewhere else"

"Like where?" Tenzin asked.

"I have no idea. But we should still-" she was interrupted when the Sato heiress and Mako walked towards them.

"Okay, you did your search. Now you can all leave" Asami said angrily at the team. This was the first time they had ever seen her so angry, almost menacingly.

Applejack walked forward and looked up at the heiress with serious eyes, "Sorry Asami, but we ain't done looking yet"

She glared angrily at the ponies, her green eyes could pierce through anyone's soul, "Are you serious?!"

"I may not have heard what Twilight and Korra did, but if they are positive that what they say is true, and then I believe em."

"As do I" Rarity said.

"Me too", Fluttershy said seriously,

"Me three!". said Pinkie Pie, raising her hoof.

"And me" said Spike.

"And me!", Rainbow Dash flew up to Asami and looked at her with furious eyes.

"I can't believe you're all taking her side!" Asami exclaimed angrily, "My father is not an Equalist and that's that!" she said while poking Rainbow's chest. This angered the pony.

"Well we think he is!" Rainbow exclaimed, equally angrily.

"You better watch your mouth you arrogant blowhard!"

"Pampered princess!"

"Big mouth!"

"Clown face!"

"Short legs!"

"Daddy's girl!"

"Oh, you did not just go there!"

"ENOUGH!" Fluttershy screamed loudly with a demanding voice as she came in between the two girls, "Please, no more fighting" she said softly.

Asami and Rainbow both turned away from each other, scoffing and crossing their arms (legs in Rainbow's case). Mako turned towards Korra. "Can I talk with you for a moment?" he asked.

Korra nodded with a serious face. Before following him, she turned to Rainbow and Asami, "Please try not to kill each other."

"No promises" Rainbow said while glaring at the heiress and Asami sneered at her. Mako led Korra a few feet away from the others, far enough so they would not hear them.

"So, I hope you're convinced now."

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying."

"Why are you doing this? Are you that jealous of me and Asami?" Mako pointed an accusing finger at Korra, who gasped at this and shook her head in disbelief.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous, that has nothing to do with it!"

Mako had had just about enough of this. He refused to believe that his girlfriend's father was an evil Equalist. How could someone so kind and generous be bad? Everything was finally going good for him, he refused to believe they could go wrong. Again. He didn't want to have to do this, after all the good Korra had done for him in the past, but he figured there was only one way to get her to stop this nonsense…even if deep down he really didn't want to say what came next. Nor did he really mean it.

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over."

_over…over…over…._

His hurtful words echoed all the way in the ponies's ears. "WHAT?!"

Korra tried not to let her pain show. Mako's words stung her in more ways than she could say. And the ponies felt it too. The Avatar briefly hung her head before looking at his straight in the eye, "I'm sorry. Hiroshi is not the man you think he is."

Realizing that this method did not work, he simply walked towards Asami, placing one arm around her shoulder as they both left the scene. Rainbow Dash attempted to knock some sense into them by pounding her hooves, but Korra stopped her by tugging on her tail. Meanwhile, a worker had his eye on the young avatar and her ponies.

While the girls walked towards Naga, Korra suddenly felt something land on her hand. She looked down and saw it was a piece of paper. She and the girls looked around but saw nobody else there. The Avatar unfolded the letter and read the not. Her eyes widening in surprise, she turned to Lin and Tenzin.

"I think you guys should hear this." she said before reading the note out loud, "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the silver rope bridge at midnight".

"Do you really think this person can tell us the truth about Hiroshi?" Fluttershy asked.

"Only one way to find out."

(~)

That night, at the bridge they all awaited patiently for their mystery man. "I don't see anyone" Twilight said as she looked around. They arrived exactly around midnight, and they were the only ones there. There appeared to be no sign of anybody else.

"You sound like it's a bad thing" Spike said while fearfully hiding behind her legs.

"Pst! Over here"

They all spotted a man in a long trench coat and hat hiding behind the pillar of the bridge and walked towards him. The ponies stayed close with the Avatar, even though his note said he would help, they had to keep their guard up no matter what. Who knows if this was a setup or not.

"Listen, I joined the equalists I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us nonbenders, but I didn't sign up for this-this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked curiously, making sure this guy was legit.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalists."

"I knew it!" Korra and Twilight said in union. That kind of became a habit for them.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger." said the man as he lifted up the collar of his coat to hide his face, "Some new kind of weapon"

The ponies and Spike gasped at this, "You're kidding!" said Rainbow Dash.

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing" Tenzin explained.

"That's because he has a secret factory"

Korra's eyes widened, "Where?"

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion"

They all looked at the man in complete shock, "That explains why we didn't find any evidence." said Applejack, "He must have planned ahead this whole time."

Pinkie Pie narrowed her eyes, "He's a sneaky one!" she said in a dramatically disappointed voice.

"We have to find that factory and expose Hiroshi for the liar and double-crosser her really is" Twilight said determinedly and they all nodded in agreement.

(~)

The following night, Korra, Spike, the Ponies, Lin and Tenzin where hovering above Republic City on the metalbender's airship. Korra was sitting in a corner doing breathing exercises to calm her nerves. Fluttershy petted her shoulders.

"Nervous, hu?"

"Yeah. Mako and Asami already hate me, and I'm pretty sure raiding her house isn't going to get me back on either of their good sides."

"Once they see the truth about Hiroshi, they'll understand." Spike assured her.

Korra sighed, "I hope you're right, Spike"

While Korra talked with her friends, Lin and Tenzin were looking out the clear window of the ship, looking down on the city. "Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarlook breathing down your neck." Tenzin told the chief, "If we're wrong…"

"I know. I can kiss my job goodbye. But protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can't let Amon get his hands on this new weapon."

(~)

Inside the Mansion, Asami, Mako and Bolin were all relaxing in the living room. Bolin happily ate fruit from a bowl while Mako and Asami were chatting. Their peacefulness was interrupted when all of a sudden, the police entered the room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

"What are you doing here?" the heiress asked.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion" Lin explained.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." the heiress said, narrowing her eyes, "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house"

(~)

With this info, they all went to Hiroshi's workshop. Metalbender cops guarded the area as the group of friends walked toward the place. The cops burst into the workhouse, but once inside, they found no one there. Not even Hiroshi.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami called out as her eyes searched the place. Pinkie Pie then took out a magnifying glass from her puffy mane,

"This looks like a job for: Detective Pinkie Pie!"

The pony started looking for clues. She walked all around the floor with her left eye pressed against the magnifying glass. She walked over the cops…while they were still standing. They all arched their eyebrows at the little pony, having absolutely no idea how she did that. She never took her eyes off of the magnifying glass. Everybody dropped their jaws as they watched Pinkie Pie walking up toward the ceiling as if it were the simplest thing ever, still with her eye on the magnifying glass.

"Nothing here." she said finally taking her eye off the magnifying glass…while she was still upside-down on the ceiling. The pony fell down and landed at Korra's feet.

Asami arched an eyebrow, "How does she-"

"I've been asking that since the day I met her" said Mako with a monotone expression.

An officer walked to Lin. "Chief the estate has been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived"

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving", Lin then walked to the center of the room with her hands tied behind her back. She rose her leg and metalbended her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot and stomped it on the ground. Using her seismic sense to detect what was underneath the workhouse.

"What's she doing?", Rainbow whispered to Korra, "Metalbending. She's sensing the vibrations underneath the metal" Korra explained.

Lin opened her eyes, "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside"

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami said in disbelief. The ponies hoof palmed their faces and groaned.

"Oh, open up your eyes woman!" Rarity cried out.

Lin used her metalbending to remove the metal layer on the floor…exposing the stairs and an elevator going downward. Pinkie Pie pointed her hoof toward the tunnel while shouting accusingly, "SUSPICIOUS!"

Rainbow crossed her front legs in front of her chest and eyed at the heiress, "You were saying?"

"Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?", Bolin whispered to Asami. The young heiress was breathless, and not in a good way. There really was a tunnel, could that mean that the accusations of her father were true?

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation" she said with as much hope as she could.

Spike crossed his arms, "Yeah, the explanation is that your dad is a big fat liar!"

"Spike!" Korra looked at him angrily and the dragon lowered his ears in regret. Korra looked at Asami with sympathy, "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry"

Rainbow also looked at the heiress with sympathy, "Yeah…..me too"

Rarity, "Us too."

Fluttershy, "Aha."

Applejack, "Mighty sorry."

While Asami accepted their sympathy, she didn't say anything in return. She was still too stunned, and hurt, to even speak.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered her metalbenders as they all made their way down the tunnel. Mako, Bolin and Asami attempted to follow as well, but were stopped by Lin, "You three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

The officer saluted her as the trio looked at the group upset. The ponies and Spike attempted to follow Korra, but the avatar stopped on her tracks, "You guys stay up here with them."

Twilight was surprised by this, "What? Why?"

"We can help" said Applejack.

"I know. But, we got it covered" she kneeled down and smiled at the alicorn and spoke in a much lower tone while smiling kindly, "Besides, I think somebody else could use your help right now."

Twilight followed Korra's gaze towards Asami, who still looked hurt and confused. She understood what Korra was trying to say. The alicorn nodded at the Avatar, "Please, be careful."

Korra placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "I will." she gave the pony a kiss on the head before following Tenzin and Lin down into the tunnel as the others watched. Korra turned her head and looked at her friends with sadness in her eyes. This was the first time she would have to most likely face an Equalist without the ponies beside her.

As he watched her go down the tunnel, Mako turned his head away in guilt. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the single red petal from Twilight's flower. How could he had been so horrible to Korra? All she was trying to do was help, and he so wrongly accused her of being jealous and selfish. What kind of a friend would do that?

Once they were gone, the ponies all looked up at Asami with pity. The poor girl was so confused. "Don't worry Asami, everything is going to be alright." Twilight said.

"How do you know?"

"Because we're here." she gestured to herself and the ponies who all smiled warmly at the heiress, "I know we haven't gone off on the right hoof before, but we hope you can give us all a second chance. Maybe even give Korra a second chance."

Applejack smiled kindly at the heiress, "Ya got seven new friends now, sugarcube. Whatever happens, we'll be here for ya."

"We all will" Bolin said.

Asami felt touched by their words, "Thank you. All of you." it was then Asami realized she had gotten her wish after all…she really did have real friends.

Then, they were all startled when they heard a loud noise coming from the tunnel. All of the sudden, the ponies felt a painful jab on their chests and cried out in agony. Spike rushed to Twilight's side, "What happened? You okay?"

"It's Korra" Pinkie Pie said while she clung to her aching chest.

"We feel she needs help", Rarity was also clinging to her chest. Mako quickly felt anxious at seeing the ponies in such pain, but he still couldn't understand them.

"What's going on?"

"They think Korra needs help" Bolin said. Mako's eyes widened and he looked down the tunnel.

(~)

Korra, Lin, Tenzin and the metalbenders had found a large room filled with large posters of Amon haggling from the ceiling, and large robotic machines on the sides of the wall. A metal wall shoot up to block the entrance.

(~)

"We need to get down there and see what's going on" Mako said determinedly.

"Absolutely not!" said the cop who was keeping a watchful eye on them, "You're staying put until the chief comes back. That goes for you ponies too"

Bolin gave his brother a _look_ and Mako quickly realized what his brother had in mind. "Alright, we'll stay put, but could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop" he said while rubbing his nose. While he was saying this, Fluttershy's own nose actually began to twitch as well.

"No, we're waiting right here" said the police officer. None the less, Mako played it cool.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I start to sne-if I start sne-sneez-"

While Mako was "sneezing", Fluttershy felt the dust in her nose as well, and she too began to sneeze.

"What's your problem, bub?"

"I'm about to-" but before Mako could unleash a sneeze, Fluttershy sneezed first…

"Aaaaa…CHOOOOOOOOO!"

From the pony's mouth came a gust of wind that caused the cop to move back and trip by Applejack's earthbend rock, causing him to land hard on the ground. Mako, Bolin and Asami looked down at Fluttershy who rubbed her nose with her hoof, "Oh, excuse me."

The ponies were all shocked at what Fluttershy had just done, especially Mako, "I wasn't planning on that, but I'll take it." said the firebender, still shocked. Bolin and Mako tied the man up to a barrel as he struggled to break free.

"Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job." said Mako

"Yeah, just stay put until the Chief comes back." said Bolin, "That sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it"

"Let's go guys, we can talk about Fluttershy's weird sneeze latter." said Rainbow as they all walked down the tunnel, but Mako stopped Asami from going in by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Asami, you should stay here. We'll check it out"

"I have to find out the truth about my father" she said pleadingly.

"We understand, sweetie." Twilight said, "Which is why we're going to find out for you. Spike, you stay and keep Asami company until we get back"

The dragon saluted to her, "No problem"

Mako had no idea what they were saying, "I'm not sure what they said but, we're going down there to find out the truth for you. Please"

Asami looked down at the little dragon hugging her leg for reassurance, "Alright" she said disappointedly.

Mako turned to the alicorn, "Let's go Twilight".

"Be careful" both Asami and Spike said in unison as they watched their friends walk down the tunnel. Asami clapped her hands together tightly as she looked down with uncertainty.

(~)

Lin tried to bend the metal wall so they could escape, but to no avail. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong."

Korra silently gasped when she heard a familiar voice talking from the speakers. Only now it didn't sound kind, or warm, or friendly, but sinister, cruel, and evil. green lights turned on all around them, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the glances. One of the robot machines came to life and approached the group. Korra spotted who was controlling it from the circular window of the cockpit…it was Hiroshi Sato.

"It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

Korra bravely stood in front of the large machine and angrily glared at the man controlling it, "Hiroshi, I knew you were a lying no good Equalist! Come out here and-"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more…equal."

"That source was a set-up!" Lin exclaimed, "You lured us down here!"

Hiroshi smiled smugly, "Guilty is charged."

The man didn't waste any more time as he shot out a grappler to capture the benders, but Lin, Tenzin and Korra evaded it. Another mecha tank attacked the metalbender cops but they also dodged the incoming attack, shooting out cables to wrap around the maca tank's arms, holding it down. Two more cops ran up and metalbended to hold off another mecha tank that was coming at them, being controlled by more of Hiroshi's fellow Equalists. Lin ran forward, dodging the grappler of Hiroshi's meca tank and earthbended herself up into the air. She metalbended daggers from her wrist armor and landed onto the head of the meca tank. She broke the glass of the cockpit by stabbing the front, missing the Equalists inside who dodged. Lin kept on stabbing, making the machine move backwards and fell over.

While Lin attacked the meca tank, Hiroshi Sato moved how own machine towards Korra as she firebended at the thing, but it had no effect whatsoever. Hiroshi managed to grab hold of Korra with the meca tank's claw hand and lifted her up. Korra struggled in the machined grip as Hiroshi squeezed tighter.

"Eh! Let me go!"

"Amon will be very pleased to see you." Hiroshi said with a wicked smirk. Korra stopped struggling as she looked at Hiroshi with fear in her eyes. Then, Hiroshi's sinister smile faded, replaced with a look of confusion and even shock. He noticed that Korra's eyes were shimmering with beautiful rainbow colors. He had never seen anything like this, and his expression softened, but he still felt a tug of fear as to what was happening.

While Hiroshi was distracted, his machine was pushed back by a powerful wind, courtesy of Tenzin. The impact forced Hiroshi to release Korra and she landed on her feet. She looked over her shoulder to see Tenzin airbending at the machine while metalbenders had a very difficult time holding the other mecha tanks down. Their cable spools started to spark and overheat with the effort. As they were all pulled forward by the tank, they rose the earth in an attempt to find more foothold with withstand the pull. The maca tanks wrapped the cables around their arms and conducted electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lost consciousness and released their grips.

Lin attempted to deliver another blow, but was then grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She was flung across the room and landed hard on the ground. Where she was knocked unconscious.

Tenzin and Korra both worked together as they used their air and firebending to push Hiroshi Sato's meca tank into a corner. But Hiroshi was becoming more and more furious by these benders. He shoot a grappler at Korra who back flipped to avoid the attack. Once she was out of harm's way, she earthbended a rock from the ground and launched it at Hiroshi. At that moment, she was grabbed and shoved forwards by another meca tank's grappling hook, knocking her unconscious by slamming her against a large metal pipe.

"Korra!"

Tenzin quickly used his airbending to soften Korra's fall. She landed safely on the ground but grunted as she made contact with the floor. Tenzin was the only one standing. He used his aribending to create an air wheel to evade the mecha tanks attacks. He jumped up, but Hiroshi shoot bolas combined with an electric disk which ensnared Tenzin. The air nomad grunted in pain as he was electrocuted and roughly landed on the ground, unconscious.

(~)

"AH!"

Twilight felt more pain in her chest. Mako heard her neigh cry and knew that meant that Korra needed help. "We have to hurry!"

(~)

Hiroshi exited from his machine and climbed down. He looked down at the unconscious benders like a fierce wild animal looking down on his pray. "Well, I'd say that was a flawless test run." he said to his fellow Equalists before pointing to the unconscious people before him, "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon! Especially her."

He glared down at the avatar. Her eyes slowly opened, her vision was blurry and could only see the outline of Hiroshi, but she could hear his voice very clearly. She heard Hiroshi's footsteps as he walked away from her.

"I'm sorry."

Hiroshi turned his head to once again look down at the weak avatar before him. Even though it was faint, he heard the words loud and clear.

"About…your wife."

Hiroshi's cruel face once again softened. The avatar appeared to be showing sympathy towards him. How was that even possible. But what Korra said next, would shock even him.

"Please. Don't do this…to…Asami…" Korra's eyes closed as she once again slipped into unconsciousness. Hiroshi could have sworn he saw a bit of sparkle in her eyes. The man rapidly shook his head and reverted back to his cruel and angry self.

A hole was earthbended from the ground and Bolin popped up from underneath along with Mako and the Mane Six. They hid behind a few boxes and Bolin let out a silent gasp. "Oh, no"

They saw the equalists taking unconscious and tied up metalbenders and loading them into their trucks. Mako could not believe his eyes, "Korra was right."

"Sure, now you believe us?" Rainbow whispered in annoyance.

"We gotta do something, quick!" said the firebender, completely ignoring Rainbow Dash's words. Fluttershy tapped Mako's shoddier and pointed to where Korra, Lin and Tenzin were laying on the ground. They all sneaked their way towards them, Mako carried Korra on his back while Bolin carried Tenzin onto his, Rainbow and FLuttershy helped him while Rarity and Twilight levitated Lin.

"Not so fast, boys"

The unicorns accidentally dropped the chief in shock. There stood Hiroshi alongside the Lieutenant. Hiroshi had one of those electric gloves on his hand as he looked at them all with fierce and evil eyes. The kind and friendly man they had once met was now long gone.

Bolin nervously talked to him while playing with Tenzin's hands, "Hello Mister Sato. Wow, what a really swell scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

Mako glared at the rich man, "Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was just a big cover."

"Yes. And the most difficult part, was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street-rat like you!"

Mako angrily glared at the man, silently feeling offended by his comment. But then, to his surprise, Rainbow Dash flew in between the him and Hiroshi, "Hey! Mako may be a jerk sometimes, but he's still our friend!" she exclaimed defensively.

The ponies all stood around Korra and Mako, fearlessly facing Hiroshi, "Ain't nobody calls our friend a street-rat and gets away with it!" cried Applejack.

"Yeah!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

Mako looked at the ponies in complete surprise. They were all standing there protecting both him and Korra. Fearlessly confronting the man. He honestly could not believe what he was seeing. "Girls? After what I said, you're still defending me?" To surprise him even more, they all smiled at him and nodded, signaling yes. Mako's eyes widened and slowly, he smiled in gratitude, deeply touched by their loyalty towards him, even after the horrible way he treated Korra. They were true friends. Maybe it was time he learned something from them.

Hiroshi, however, was not intimidated at all, "How adorable, you really think you ponies can defeat me?"

The ponies fiercely glared at the man as he prepared to destroy all of them, when a voice caused Hiroshi to turn around and once he did, his heart dropped.

"Dad stop!"

Standing before him was his one and only child, looking down at him with hurt in her beautiful eyes, identical to his late wife's. Asami would never believe this if she were not seeing it with her own eyes.

"Why?"

Spike hid behind Asami's leg, fearfully looking at the man. Hiroshi lowered his head in shame, "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could." Fluttershy noticed Korra regaining consciousness and flew beside her while Hiroshi continued his conversation with his daughter, "But now that you know the truth, please…forgive me. These people, these…benders…they took away your mother, the love of my life. They've ruined the world. But with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!"

Asami knew that hurting people was wrong, no matter if they were a bender or not. But the very idea of going against her own father, the only family she had left, she didn't know what to do. Hiroshi took off his elective glove and handed it to his daughter.

"Join me, Asami."

The young heiress looked down at the glove in her father's hand and unsurely, with a shaking hand, slowly approached the object before her. Her heart raced as questions if she should or shouldn't swarmed around in her head.

"Don't do it!"

Asami looked down at the little dragon, who was yanking at her skirt, getting her attention, "Don't you see? Amon's the one who's ruining the world, not benders! He's luring everyone to hate each other. That's not a perfect world that's madness!"

Asami then heard Twilight calling to her, "Asami, where we come from, we believe in something called the Magic of Friendship. And we've come to realize that is exactly what this world needs." Asami's eyes shimmered as the alicorn's words rang in her ears. "Don't be part of the problem..." Twilight said.

"Be part of the solution," Spike concluded, "and let me tell ya, Amon ain't it."

All Hiroshi could hear were animal noises coming from both of them, "Will you little pests be quiet! Asami, please"

After a couple of seconds of hesitation, Asami slowly walked towards her father. Spike tried desperately to hold her back by pulling onto her skirt, but to no avail. Asami reached for the glove. She didn't want to become an equalist, but she couldn't leave her father. She didn't want to. She wanted to get through to him, but it seemed his anger had gotten the better of him. Before she could touch the weapon, she looked over at Korra. All of a sudden, the Avatar's eyes appeared to be shimmering in the light. Her eyes were so tired and exhausted and scared. Suddenly, a rainbow glow manifested in Asami's eyes as clarity struck her. She now knew what she had to do…..as she placed the weapon onto her hand.

Mako could not believe what he was seeing, "No."

Asami looked at her father, "I love you, dad."

To everyone's surprise-Asami used her glove to electrocute her father! The man laid on the floor unconscious. The Lieutenant came at Asami but she managed to kick the electric stick from his hand and knocked him to the ground.

Mako, Korra, Spike and the ponies all dropped their jaws in astonishment. They knew Asami has combat skills but they never imagined she was THAT good. Rainbow Dash's eyes were wide open in utter disbelief, "All the mean stuff I said to you before, I take it all back."

Lin regained consciousness as Rarity and Twilight helped her stand up. They saw the mecha tanks approach them

"Let's get out of here!" Mako commanded. They all jumped into the escape hole and Bolin covered it with his earthbending.

(~)

On board the police airship, Asami looked down at her former home in dismay. Tenzin stood by Lin who laid on a bed, she had been horribly injured by the meca tanks. Lin was lying down on a small bed with Tenzin at her side. "My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault. Tarlokk's right, I've failed as chief. First thing in the morning, I'm handing in my resignation."

"No! You can't give up like this!" Tenzin said adamantly as Lin sat up while groaning in pain.

"I'm not giving up. I'm gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I'm gonna do it my way, outside the law."

Tenzin looked at her with concern. Just how was Lin going to find her officers on her own?

Korra held Spike in her arms as they looked out the window on the left side of the ship, "That was very sweet of you back there Spike." she said while hugging him close.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and let her throw her life away."

Korra looked down at all the ponies, "Thanks. To all of you."

The ponies all smiled warmly at her. Mako then walked over to Korra with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Any of you." he said looking at the ponies, "But Asami's dad being an equalist is not an easy thing to believe. Even now."

Korra lowered her gaze, "I know. I'm sorry this whole thing happened."

Spike nuzzled in her chest for reassurance. Mako felt a push on his leg and noticed it was Rarity, gesturing at him with her hoof to keep talking. The firebender knew what she was trying to say and hung his head in shame. "And I'm really, _really_ sorry for threatening our friendship like that. Honestly, I didn't even really mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it? Do you have any idea how much it hurt me? Just to be clear, I never once let my jealousy get the better of me, honest. I was only trying to protect you. All of you."

The sparkle in her eyes informed Mako that she was indeed telling the truth. She was so strong on that Hiroshi was lying and didn't give up because she didn't want anything to happen to him, Bolin or even Asami. She never once accused her of being aligned with her father, ever. How could he had been so arrogant and stupid?

"I do believe you." he finally said, "I guess, I've just been disappointed too many times in my life that I didn't want it to happen again. That's why I lashed out at you and said those things, but I know it was wrong." he scratched the back of his neck, "So…do you think you could ever forgive me and we could keep being friends?"

Korra smiled kindly, "Of course, you jerk."

"So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?" the young man asked hopefully.

Korra smiled, "Of course it does. And Asami's welcome too."

"Thank you so much" he said graciously.

Korra placed her hand on his shoulder, "After everything she's been through. She's going to need you, Mako."

He nodded his head in agreement before walking towards Asami, placing a hand on her shoulder. Korra sadly watched the two hug. She knew she was doing the right thing…even though it broke her heart. Her spirits were lifted when she felt Rarity rub her head against her leg.

"That was very selfless of you." she said proudly.

"Hey, it's what friends do. You girls taught me that."

They smiled proudly, and then everybody in the ship gasped once they saw Korra's chest glowing again. Spike jumped out of her arms in shock and Fluttershy caught him in mid air. Once the glow dimmed down, they all saw a purple diamond shaped gem with a golden ring around Korra's neck.

"What happened?" Asami asked.

Mako recognized the object, "Another Element of Harmony!" he stated.

Asami looked at him curiously, "Element of what-now?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Korra explained. "Each time I perform an act of friendship, one of the respective elements of that act appears on me."

"Which Element is that?" Bolin asked.

Korra smiled at the object, "Rarity's. Generosity." she kneeled down and placed the necklace around Rarity. Like all the others, it glowed before dissolving into her skin.

"Like I said; You are a gem." said the unicorn as she and Korra embrace in a warm hug.

Asami was still a bit confused, "Uhhhh, yeah I'm still a little lost."

Korra giggled, "Don't worry, we'll explain everything. Once you get settled into your new place."

The two girls smiled at each other. "Thank you, Korra."

"You don't have to thank me."

"No, I think I do." Korra looked curiously at the heiress, "I wasn't really sure what to do when my dad gave me the glove but, then…I heard what Twilight and Spike said and, looking at all of you, being hurt and betrayed, I realized I never want to be a part of that. You and your friends opened up to me when I was confused and you never once doubted me even when I thought you did. So...thank you." to Korra's surprise, Asami hugged her. The Avatar hesitantly returned the gesture. The heiress released her and returned to Mako. Korra looked out the window of the ship.

Korra smiled as the now four elements of harmony shimmered around the ponies necks. Suddenly, Fluttershy's nose began to twitch, "Ahhh….ahhhh….ACHO!"

The ship nearly tipped to the side before getting back on course. A huge blast of wind literally blew everyone up against the walls of the ship. They all groaned in pain. Fluttershy was blushing like mad covering her mouth.

"Looks like we just discovered your bending, Fluttershy." Korra said as she groaned while standing up. The pony pegasus could not believe it.

She could airbend!

(~)

The mysterious mare's pink eyes were practically glued to the crystal tree before her. She heard the sound of wings flapping and the sound of hooves landing beside her. "Have you any news?" the mare asked.

"The girls are alright." said Princess Celestia, "They had some close calls, but I knew they would make it out alright."

The mare chuckled lightly, "You're always so hopeful…just like he was." her voice shifted to one of sadness. Both Luna and Celestia approached the mare and stood beside her.

"We think about him every day." said Luna.

"As do I, my dear. As do I."

(~)

**WOW! That's four Elements of Harmony! Which one is next? Find out next time**


	8. When extremes meet

**When extremes meet**

The following morning, Korra and Rarity were both by the docks. The unicorn stood by the water while the Avatar stood only three feet away.

"Okay, Rarity. Let's try this one more time."

"It's not exactly easy when I don't have any hands or wrists."

"Come on, I know you can do this. Just focus."

"Korra, darling, I understand that the others managed to get bending after you returned our Elements of Harmony, but how are you so certain that water might be mine?"

"Well, based on what I've seen, each element reflects your personalities: Twilight's is fire because she's got a bit of a temper and her strong passion, and Rainbow Dash also because she's so assertive. Applejack's is earth because she's so strong, both in muscle and will, Fluttershy's is air because she's so gentle and passive, so my best bet is that your element is water. It's the the most graceful element I know, which corresponds with you perfectly."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." the unicorn flipped her mane proudly at Korra's words.

"Just give it a try. I got a good feeling about this."

"Oh, alright." The unicorn took in a deep breath and was now deep in concentration. Her horn glowed softly as she took in slow deep breaths. She stood on two legs and rose her front hooves slowly. Korra held her fists close her chest smiling eagerly.

"That's it. You got it."

The unicorn slowly opened one eye, followed by another. She smiled with glee…a medium portion of water was rising upwards, foam streaming like the water of a fountain.

"Yes! You did it! I knew you could!" Korra happily jumped up while throwing her fist into the air.

"I-I did it. I waterbended!" the unicorn was so happy she clapped her hooves, only to have the water she had risen to slap back. Both girls were hit with water. Korra didn't mind but Rarity shook herself dry. "He, he, I guess I still need practice."

"But you did great on the first try. I'm so proud of you!"

The unicorn blushed at the compliment, "Awww, thank you Korra. I can't believe I can waterbed now."

"I still can't believe Fluttershy actually got airbending. Speaking of which…" Both girl ducked just in time as Fluttershy flew right over them. She was flying backwards with gusts of wind coming out of her hooves. "Lean right, sweetie!" Korra shouted with her hands on both sides of her mouth to increase the sound of her voice.

"I'm, trying!"

Both Korra and Rarity winced as they saw poor sweet Fluttershy ram right into a tree.

"I'm okay."

Korra rushed towards her and caught the pony as she fell from the branches. "Is there by any chance I could exchange my bending power for something a bit more…not like this?"

"Sorry, I don't think that's possible." Korra said.

"I'm so sorry, Korra."

"Sorry for what?"

"That I got airbending and you didn't. I didn't even ask for it. I honestly thought it would be easy since I'm a pegasus, but it's really hard to control those powerful winds."

The Avatar simply chuckled as she squatted down to Fluttershy's level, "Don't worry about it. I'll admit, I was a tiny bit jealous when we found out you could airbend. But I think you'll have more luck at it than me. Besides, your personality is WAY more like an air nomad's than mine."

The pony smiled at Korra's kind words. The Avatar loved Fluttershy way to much to stay mad at her, if not at all. How could she? Flutters was so sweet and innocent after all. Fluttershy's nose twitched again and she sneezed, releasing a gust of wind from her mouth, which blew her backwards onto the docks. She was perfectly fine, though Korra and Rarity both looked at her with sympathy and surprise.

"Or maybe my lack of airbending skills is starting to rub off on her."

(~)

"We're getting close" said Bolin as he leaned to the side of the ship. Their little ferry was approaching Air Temple island. Mako held Asami close to him as they approached. Mako turned his head to look at the water bellow. His expression shifted to one of curiosity as he absentmindedly released his girlfriend and looked down at the water, surprising Asami. Mako looked at the water, as if he were looking for something strange. He squinted his eyes a bit as the sunlight made the water sparkle and shine…with rainbow colors. Mako silently gasped as that strange sensation he felt once or twice in the past returned. He reached into his pocket and took out the petal. Asami looked at her boyfriend curiously.

"Mako? You okay?"

The firebender was woken up from his thoughts as he placed the petal back in his pocket. "Yeah. I'm fine."

But Asami knew that from the tone in his voice, that he was not fine.

(~)

Korra, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Spike and the Ponies were all by the docks at Air Temple island anxiously waiting for their friends. Pinkie Pie was jumping excitedly as usual. "I think I see the boat!" Pinkie Pie pointed to the distance. Indeed it was the boat where Mako, Bolin and Asami where on. Once the ship arrived, they all greeted their friends as they got off of the boat.

"You're finally here," Ikki said excitedly,

"Glad ya'll made it," said Applejack

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered.

"Welcome to Air Temple island. Your new home." said Ikki

"Yes, welcome to my domain." said Meelo

Bolin smiled at the young boy, "Well aren't you a sweet little monk child."

Pabu jumped from Bolin's shoulder and ran towards Naga and Fluttershy who greeted the little ferret with nuzzles.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked while pointing at Pabu.

"That is a Fire Ferret." said Jinora. Twilight surprised Jinora by speaking at the same time she was, "An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the central earth kingdom." Jinora arched an eyebrow at Twilight who smiled proudly, "I've read all about them too."

Ikki gasped when she saw Pabu, "He's cuuuuuuuuttttttteeee!"

Jinora covered her ears from her sister's loud shriek. Pabu hissed at Ikki and tried to run away from her.

"Oh dear, Ikki please be careful he doesn't like loud noises so much." said Fluttershy.

Meelo airbended himself on Naga pulling her ears, "Yip yip, fly sky bison fly."

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes at their antics.

"Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help us with the move." Mako said to Korra.

"Yes, they've been amazing." said Asami, "Such tireless workers."

Korra and the other ponies arched their eyebrows as they watched two Air Acolytes carrying A LOT of bags out of the boat, which they assumed belonged to the young heiress. "I thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra said as she looked at the large amount of bags.

"Trust me, it could have been worse." Mako said as the acolytes struggled with the large amount.

"Worse? It looks like she brought her whole room." Spike said.

"And you girls say I overpack." said Rarity.

But Korra shook it off, "No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome."

"Right this way, folks." Rainbow Dash said as she led the way for their visitors. As they walked towards the buildings of the air temple, Asami noticed Meelo smiling at her,

"You're pretty; can I have some of your hair?"

Mako laughed at this, "Looks like I have some competition."

Rarity and Applejack heard this and they both rolled their eyes in annoyance. Just because they were friends with Mako and Asami, didn't mean they had to like their mushy stuff in their own temporary home. Ikki and Pinkie both stood in front of everyone ready to show them around. They each took turns,

"And now for the grand tour." Ikki said while spreading her arms wide.

"The flying bisons sleep in those caves down there." Pinkie Pie said as she pointed to the right as Mako, Asami and Bolin all looked at that direction.

"And that's the temple Grandpa Aang build." Ikki said pointing to the buildings and her guest turned their heads to the direction she was pointing at.

"And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat." Pinkie said while pointing to the left as the three guests looked at her direction. Once they were done, Ikki and Pinkie both smiled.

"I have a couple of questions." said Bolin, "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte cloths? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?"

While he was asking these questions the ponies looked at him weird. Ikki thinks for a moment before answering, "Yes, yes, no, no ten thousand nine hundred and fifty two."

The ponies dropped their jaws, minus Pinkie, "She's good." said the pink Pony

Rainbow was not to happy about this, "Great, first there were two now we've got three!" she said upsettingly.

"So, where are we gonna be staying?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy," said Meelo, "boys have to stay on the boy side."

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora said politely as she led the way.

"I'm a boy." Bolin added. The two brothers followed Jinora to their new rooms when Spike then realized something,

"Hey, wait a second; I'm a boy too! Why do I stay here with the girls?"

Meelo scratched his head, "You're a boy? I thought you were a girl dragon."

"WHAT?! What gave you the idea I was a girl?!"

"You're always with girls and you let Ikki and Jinora put dresses on you." said Meelo.

Spike looked at him in annoyance while Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie burst out laughing. "They force me to, okay!"

"Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too." Korra said kindly.

Spike waved his claws to get her attention, "Hello!"

"Okay, you can go too, Spikey-wikey." said the Avatar in a cutesy voice, making the dragon pout.

"Did you really have to call me that now?"

Meelo looked at Asami and waved, "We shall meet again soon beautiful woman."

"Stop right there pal, you're embarrassing yourself." Spike said as he dragged the boy away by his pants and they both went to follow Jinora and the two brothers while Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the irony." said the alicorn with a smirk.

"The girls and I will take you to your room this way." said Korra as she and the girls led Asami to where she will be staying.

"You are going to love it darling, we had it arranged just for you." Rarity said.

"It may be a little small but we do hope you'll like it." Fluttershy said while flying side by side with the heiress.

"I'm sure I will" Asami smiled.

(~)

As they all walked down the corridor, Korra was actually looking forward to having Asami around. She was happy to realize she was not the snobby rich girl she had previously believed, and instead she might actually be another good friend to have. She certainly would need the support after what happened with her father. For Korra, it felt good to help the poor girl out. Maybe now they could become better friends.

That is, until...

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki suddenly blurted out.

"GAH!"

*insert explosions and thunder*

Korra and the ponies were all extremely shocked at what Ikki had just told Asami that information. Pinkie Pie, who was hopping the whole time, froze in mid air and fell hard on the floor. Fluttershy's wings closed shut and also fell while Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open wide, so did Applejack's, Twilight's and Korra's. Rarity literally passed out.

Asami, on the other hand, was at a rather loss for words. "Oh, uh…no, I wasn't completely aware of that."

Twilight started to sweat and chuckle nervously, "Ha, ha, ha, kids! With their wild and crazy imaginations, ha, ha, Ikki sweetie, of course Korra likes Mako. As a friend! We all do, right girls?"

"Uh, yeah yeah" Applejack nervously agreed.

"Totally" said Rainbow.

"A good friend" Fluttershy added.

"Nothing more, really" Rainbow said again.

"What she said" Pinkie said.

Applejack lowered her ears nervously, "Yeah?"

"Moving on!" Korra said, rather angrily, as she grabbed Asami by the arm and led her down the halls, "And some pony please wake up the unicorn!" the Avatar added.

"I'm on it!" Pinkie took out a trombone and blew into it..hard. The noise woke up Rarity who jumped in shock her hair rising up like a cat's.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Korra opened the doors to Asami's new room and politely allowed her to enter first before she and the ponies walked in as well. Korra grabbed the left door while Twilight controlled the right with her magic and they both simultaneously closed the doors in front of Ikki.

"Hey!"

"Run a long Ikki!" Korra exclaimed through the door.

"Sorry Ikki!" said Pinkie Pie.

Ikki become furious and snarled. Her eyes comically white before crossing her arms and pouting in annoyance. Inside the room, Asami was still pretty surprised by what Ikki had just said. So, the Avatar, probably the coolest person on the planet who Asami was actually excited to meet, was crushing on her boyfriend. She really didn't know how to respond to this, and in all honesty, she didn't want to. She was still recuperating emotionally from what happened with her father no more than a night ago, she didn't need anymore drama in her life.

Korra tried to ignore what had happened and tried to act casual as she approached the heiress, "So…here's your room"

The room was simple but the ponies made it look very pretty. The walls were slightly pinkish white, the sheets had bright colors as did the wardrobe, and there was a nightstand with a lovely lamp and a vase of flowers.

"We know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used too" said Korra

"We've tried to make it as tasteful as we could but with such small space there was only so much we could do." said Rarity.

"I think it's really charming" Asami said sincerely as she walked towards the window, "And the best part about it…nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

Twilight bowed in respect, "Of course."

They were then surprised by a knock at the door, Korra quickly became furious, "Ikki I swear if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna-…" To the Avatar's shock, and embarrassment, Tenzin opened the doors.

"This is just isn't your morning, is it?" Rainbow whispered to her.

"Uhhh, Tenzin! Come right in" Korra said awkwardly, trying to regain her composure once again.

"Good day, ladies." he said as he entered the room, "Asami, welcome to the island."

The heiress bowed in gratitude, "Thank you for having me."

Tenzin bowed as well before turning to Korra, "Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new chief of police latter. I think we should both be there."

"Okay," said Korra with a nod. She and the ponies shared a small glance before she turned to the female human, "Asami, if you'd like the ponies can show you around the island some more. I won't be gone long."

With that, she walked out of the room with Tenzin, leaving Asami with the ponies. For the first three seconds, they all stood there in an awkward silence. Applejack spoke first, "Soooooo"

"Is it true?" Asami asked, rather bluntly.

"Is what true?" Pinkie Pie asked in return.

"About Korra and Mako?"

The ponies all looked at each other nervously and tried to play it off cool. Or at least tried to.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? Pst! No!"

"Korra and Mako are just friends." Fluttershy said, trying to sound as convincing as she old.

Rarity did also, "Yeah, really good friends, Ikki was just talking crazy, he, he, he."

Asami arched an eyebrow, "Okay then." she said unsurely.

Twilight finally decided to put an end to this awkwardness as she spoke to the heiress in a kind voice, "Listen, we've got a whole day ahead of us, if you'd like you can unpack your things, make yourself at home, and we can show you around the rest of the island when you're ready."

Asami smiled graciously, "I would like that very much, thank you."

They all left the room to give their friend her space. Once they were outside they all sighed in relief. "Ikki really did a number on Korra back there." Rainbow said. "What was she thinking?"

"She's just a kid, she doesn't know any better." Twilight said,

Pinkie Pie stood on two legs and crossed her heart, "I should make her do a Pinkie Promise to never tell another person's secrets."

"What do we do about Asami now?" Applejack asked, more specifically to Twilight.

"I…really don't know." said the alicorn as she lowered her ears and hung her head upsettingly, "Let's just…go with it and see where those three end up from here on out." Twilight sadly walked away, leaving her friends looking at her with concern.

"Why must humans make relationships so complicated?" Rarity asked sadly.

Applejack simply shrugged, "Part of their charm, I guess."

(~)

Outside of Police Headquarters, a large crowd stood at the front with the new chief, Saikhan who stood at the podium.

"I was an honor serving under Chief Beifong for so many years." he said, "and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the worlds has ever seen but there is one man who's been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilmen Tarlokk." The said Councilman nodded his head as reporters took his picture. Korra rolled her eyes at this, this man sure was a glory hog.

"That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." Saikhan said. Both Korra and Tenzin turned their heads to Tarlokk in surprise. "The police department will lend any and all available resources to the councilman and his task force, until we quell this insurgency." Saikhan slammed his fist down on the podium as he said the last part of his sentence.

Korra crossed her arms in disapproval, "What is that weasel snake Tarlokk up to now?" she asked as she and her mentor both looked at the man with disdain. As the crowd dispersed, Tenzin walked towards Tarlokk, who was shaking hands with the Fire Nation councilman before leaving with the others.

"Tarlokk, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket but I highly doubt it was legal." the airbender said accusingly. But Tarlokk remained as smug as ever.

"Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for this city?"

Tenzin grunted in disgust as Korra walked towards them. She angrily glared at the councilman who maintained his smile. "Well, Avatar Korra. Long time, no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

"Ha! Forget it!" she replied angrily while crossing her arms in disapproval, "There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." he said confidently, but Korra remained unchanged.

"Don't hold your breath, bub. You know, Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief too. Well, I got news for you." she confidently walked up and pointed her finger at him, "You need me, but I don't need you." she pointed at herself as she said the last part before placing her hands on her hips, "I'm the Avatar."

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar." he said in a somewhat scornful and mocking tone. Korra's expression softened with surprise at this, "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, which reminds me, how if your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?"

Korra looked down in defeat, clenching her teeth while Tarlokk smiled smugly, "I didn't think so. Too busy playing with your little pony friends?"

Korra's sad expression quickly shifted to one of anger as she looked up at Tarlokk, "You leave them out of this." she said somewhat threateningly.

"Maybe if you had spent a little less time playing like a child and more time fulfilling your duties, then perhaps you wouldn't be having such problems with your airbending."

Korra's eyes widened at this. Could he be right? No, there was no way. The ponies have done nothing but help her. Even helped her uncover more about herself than she ever could on her own. Her mind though about the possibility, but her heart was telling him he was dead wrong.

"No. You're wrong about my friends. And you're wrong about me. And don't you ever insult either of us ever again." as she said this, Tarlokk noticed something odd about her eyes. How very dim rainbow colors danced across her irises. Tarlokk knew he had seen that before, and for some reason it terrified him. The councilman angrily glared at her and turned away, hooping to forget about what he saw.

"If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way."

As he left, Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder to comfort her. But the Avatar was still looking in Tarlokk's direction in anger.

(~)

Korra sat on the saddle hugging her legs while Tenzin stirred Oogie. They were flying over the city. "I don't understand what's wrong with me." Korra said in frustration, "I've memorized nearly all the practice forms, but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air! I'm a failure."

"No you're not." Tenzin said, "You just need to work through this airbending block."

"Amazing advice. I'll get right on that." she said sarcastically.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers, but also his past lives to call upon for guidance. Have you ever made contact with your past lives?"

"No, of course I haven't. Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure, too."

"You may have made a connection without realizing it. Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

Korra began to think about any possibility that she had made any contact with her past lives. But all she could recall where the moments when she was knocked out by Amon at air temple island. Even out cold, she felt Twilight's horn against her forehead. The warmth of the mystical glow, the power crossing through both her and the pony.

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations, but I hardly even remember them."

This news took Tenzin by surprised and she turned towards Korra, "And did you see any previous Avatars in these visions?"

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. But you know what really surprised me was that, all of this started that night after Amon ambushed me he knocked me out. But even so, I could still hear the ponies' voices. I felt Twilight's horn touch my forehead, and…I can't explain it but, I think somehow, Twilight might have helped trigger those visions in some way."

"Then Tarlokk really was wrong." Korra looked at her mentor in surprise, "He said the ponies have been a distraction for you, but on the contrary, I believe they have helped you become even stronger. I can't quite explain it, but it really does seem that what you share with them runs even deeper than just your sister-like friendship."

Korra, of course, knew that Tenzin was right. There was something else that connected Korra to the ponies, she just didn't know if it had something to do with the Elements of Harmony or maybe her Avatar spirit. Or maybe it was both?

"That's been buzzing around my head for a long time now. What do you think it means, anyway?"

"Hmm, I don't know." he said as he stroked his beard, "But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something."

(~)

A few hours later, Fluttershy had some lemurs perform a show for Asami, Mako and Bolin, who all sat together in the quad. The cute little creatures win the audience over.

"Wow, nice." Bolin praised,

Asami was equally impressed, "I can't believe you trained them to do that."

Fluttershy blushed at the compliments, "Oh, it was nothing"

Asami and Bolin then noticed Mako sticking his index finger into his right ear and wiggling it like he was trying to get water out of his ears.

"Um, are you okay?" Asami asked while arching an eyebrow in confusion.

"I just don't get it." said her boyfriend, "Korra said that the ponies can only be heard by someone who is willing to open their hearts. I've known them for a few months now, and still I can't understand them at all!" Mako placed his head on his palm and sighed in disappointment.

"Maybe you're not opening yourself enough." said his brother.

"I have! I've told them stuff, I've accepted their friendship, I believe in their magic. What more am I supposed to do?"

Asami thought about what he just said and looked down at the ground as she nervously bit her bottom lip before asking, "You sure there isn't something you haven't told them? Something, you haven't told anyone?"

Mako shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Well, maybe it's-…"

"Korra's back!" Asami was interrupted by Spike's happy cry as he pointed to Oogie who had just landed. The ponies all rushed to greet the avatar who jumped from the bison's saddle.

Pinkie jumped happily in place, "Korra, how was it? Did you meet the new chief? What was he like? Did he-…" But to their surprise, Korra ignored her questions and walked away. "-say hello?"

Pinkie stopped jumping and sat on the floor all sad. The other ponies looked sad too.

(~)

Later that night, Korra sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the city and Aang's statue. Every time she looked at it she felt…small compared to it. It was clear that she would never be like Aang. No matter how much others wanted her to be, she couldn't. He managed to save the world in a year and master all four elements, while she can't even airbend the tiniest breeze. She felt like such a failure.

"Korra! You out here?" She heard Mako call out, followed by Twilight's voice,

"She's this way"

Bolin also cried out, "KKKOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRAAAAA!"

Pabu came out of the bushes and climbed onto Korra and began licking the tears from her face. Her other friends came out too. Fluttershy quickly nuzzled her sad friend's face, "Korra, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Rarity levitated a hankie and wiped away her friend's tears, "Oh, darling, your pretty eyes will get all puffy."

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked with concern.

"I'm fine" Korra said sadly. But Mako knew it wasn't so.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." he said encouragingly.

Applejack placed her hoof on Korra's knee, "You don't have to hide anythin' from us."

"Especially since _we_ know when you're lying." said Rainbow Dash.

Korra sighed before speaking, "How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel…"

"Alone?" Twilight added with sympathy, "Like the whole world is against you because you're not Avatar Aang?"

"And you really try but you feel like your best just isn't enough?" said Rainbow with equal sympathy, "And you're scared to let everybody down?"

Korra cried harder as she enwrapped the alicorn and pegasus into her arms in a tight hug. She knew the ponies were not being mean, they were simply saying exactly what she was feeling inside. "You guys are the only ones who truly understand me. No matter how bad an Avatar I am."

"Hogwash!"

Everybody looked at Rarity, shocked about her sudden outburst. Especially Korra.

"Rarity?"

"Sorry about the foul language darling, but what you're saying is downright unacceptable!"

"She's right Korra, you're amazing." Asami said sincerely.

Mako agreed, "Yeah and remember, Aang hadn't mastered all the four elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid."

Twilight agreed as well, "Exactly, and he wasn't alone—"

"-He had his friends to help him." Bolin added, "Look, the arena might be shut down but we're still a team. The new Team Avatar!" he said the name with great pride while spreading his arms wide.

Applejack smiled proudly at the young Avatar, "Ya see Korra? These people stick by you because they see what's in your heart," she placed her hoof over her own heart, "and what you are is a strong-"

"Determined" Rarity said.

"Loving" Fluttershy added.

"Funny" Pinkie Pie said while jumping.

"And totally awesome friend" Rainbow Dash said in her usual cocky tone.

"And friendship is the most powerful magic of all." Twilight said with much compassion and confidence, "It doesn't just exist in Equestria….it's everywhere."

Korra looked up at all of her friends. She realized Twilight was right. She wasn't alone…she never really was.

"It's helped us overcome every obstacle we faced, no matter how impossible it might have seemed. It's the one magic that can truly unite us all." Twilight placed her hooves on Korra's lap for reassurance.

"Remember what we said the first time we came here?" asked Applejack, "That we would stick by your side no matter what, and I'm nothing if not a pony of my word."

"We've got your back Korra." Mako said confidently, "and we can save the city. Together."

They all huddled together, the teens kneeled down and placed their hands into a circle and the ponies placed their hooves in too.

"I'm in!" Spike said placing his claw into the pile.

"Absolutely!" Rarity said happily.

"You know it!" Applejack said confidently.

"Let's do it!" Rainbow said

"Yes indeedily!" Pinkie said,

"Yay!" Fluttershy said softly.

Korra looked at her friends' determined faces. Twilight waited for her answer, "Korra?"

She smiled confidently before placing her hand in with the others. "Yeah. Let's do it!"

It was a wonderful and inspirational moment for the friends…until Meelo came flying down while passing gas right on their hands. The friends looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah let's do it. What are we doing?"

Rarity fainted and everybody laughed.

Twilight looked over at the city and then she started to sing;

(Second parody of The Crystal Pony Ballad song)

**Twilight**,

_Republic City needs our help; this war can not last forever. _

_I think we can do it but we need to work together._

_Oh, we have to make things right, yes we have to make them see. _

_We can save Republic City as a family._

*music*

**Rainbow,**

_No obstacle is too hard_

**Bolin,**

_No mountain is too high_

**Rarity**,

_Once we all unite our talents_

**Asami,**

_This epic team will reach for the skyyyyyyyyy!._

They all smiled as Asami sang the high note beautifully. They all started to sing together, minus Mako, who simply smiled and listened.

**Everybody,**

_Yes we have to make things right. _

_Yes we have to make them see. _

_We can save Republic City as a family._

**Asami, **

_Amon has turned our world dark. _

_And all they see is hate and fear_

**Korra,**

_But I know we can make a difference. _

_I'll no longer shed a tear._

**Everybody, **

_Yes we have to make things right. _

_Yes we have to make them see. _

_We can save Republic City…._

_As a family!_

**Korra,**

"Thanks you guys. Now let's get this show on the road."

**Everybody, **

"Yeah!"

(~)

They all gathered together in the courtyard, ready to patrol the city for Equalists. Bolin looked onward at the city as he spoke in a dramatic tone, "Get ready Republic City, you're about to be patrolled by Team Avatar."

Asami walked out and joined them, wearing an equalist electric glove and her driving suit.

"Asami, you always know how to accessorize your outfits." Mako complimented.

"I figured one way to fight equalists is to use an equalist weapon." she made the glove give out some electrical currents for emphasis.

Mako then looked around and realized they were missing a few members, "Wait a sec, where are the ponies?"

"They'll be out in a minute," Korra said. "Rarity wanted to do some last minute adjustments to their "action" outfits." she used air quotes on the word 'action'.

At that very moment they heard Rarity's excited voice, "Here we are!"

They all turned to see the ponies, all wearing similar full body jumpsuits, each with high collars and a slight "v" neck cut with a symbol that matches each of their cutie marks, and matching knee high boots.

Twilight's was navy blue with a magenta six inch star on the front and on the flank of the suite, her boots are light blue.

Applejack's was green with a red apple on her chest and flank, a bag with her lasso, and her boots were black.

Pinkie's was a dark pink with a balloon on the chest and flank and her boots are pale yellow.

Fluttershy's was yellow-green with a pink butterfly on the chest and flank and light blue boots.

Rarity's was violet/red with blue diamonds on the chest and flank and matching blue boots.

Rainbow Dash's was black/blue with a yellow lightning bolt on the chest and flank and had light blue boots.

Spike was wearing high collar zipped up black jacket and a navy blue scarf. They all stood proud and fierce.

"Wow! You guys look amazing!" Korra said.

"Yeah!" Bolin agreed,

"Not bad" Mako said.

Pinkie Pie pounded her hooves together, "Now let's go and show those equalists what happens when they mess with us!"

Korra pounded her fists together, "Alright. Let's ride."

They all got onto Naga's back! Who then bucked them all off of her. The teens and ponies ended up on top of each other on the ground. Spike rubbed his sore rear, "Ow. Not cool Naga!"

Korra rubbed her head, "Alright scratch that, any other ideas"

Asami flipped her hair as she stood up, an idea formed in her head, "I think I have the answer."

A few moments later, Asami drove out in a sleek satomobile. She smiled at her friends, "You think this'll do?"

Everybody smiled as they all jumped in the car. "I like the New Team Avatar style" Mako said impressed as Spike jumped on his lap,

"Shotgun!"

Rainbow Dash smirked as she nodded Asami's shoulder,

"What are we waiting for? Hit it, rich girl!"

(~)

The kids and ponies patrolled the city, keeping their eyes peeled for anything unusual. The earth ponies and Spike were all in the car while the winged ponies flew near the vehicle. They were listening to police reports on the radio.

"My dad had police scanners installed in all of his cars. I guess now I know why." said Asami.

Just then the radio scratched; "Calling all unites, level 4 alert! Jail break at headquarters, officers down, electrocuted, chi-blockers and equalists are still at large armed and dangerous! Last seen heading east."

The heroes all looked at each other. They stopped at a fork in the road….and spotted the equalists on their motorcycles and the truck pass right in front of them!

"There they are!" Applejack exclaimed as she pointed in their direction.

"Let's get em!" Korra exclaimed while pointing to her left.

Asami charged gears and the chase began…

Korra looked up at the two pegasus ponies, "Rainbow Dash, you Fluttershy and Twilight fly ahead and try to stop them."

Rainbow saluted her, "On it!"

The winged ponies flew ahead as cars twirled and stopped from crashing into the truck as it plowed through the street. Asami dodged the cars but then another massive truck blocked their path.

"Korra, Bolin give me a ramp!", shouted Asami. The two earthbended a ramp that send the car soaring into the air. While it was airborne, Pinkie Pie lifted up her hooves in the air with glee,

"WEEEEEEEE!"

The car landed and Asami hit the gas pedal to make it go even faster. Twilight flew by near her, "You know I could have just levitated you guys up!"

Asami slightly chuckled, "Oh, yeah I forgot."

The winged ponies flew ahead and Rainbow Dash firebended one equalist's motorcycle which caused him to crash into a lamp post. Though he was still alive his ride was toast.

Bolin stood from his seat and used earthbended earth darks which hit the wheels of another motorcycle, making the chi blocker fall to the ground. The third one unleashed smoke from his motorcycle which kept the others from seeing.

"I can't see!" cried Fluttershy as she squinted her eyes. Twilight lit up the way, her horn creating a powerful energy light, allowing them to see a bit clearly. They saw the chi blockers turn to the right The alicorn used her magic to levitate the car away and make the turn safely.

"I love magic!" Asami shouted happily. While they were still covered covered by the smoke, Asami followed Twilight's light. "They didn't know we made the turn." said Asami.

"I have an idea!" said Twilight Sparkle, "Wait for my signal." Asami nodded as she continued to drive, waiting for the alicorn princess to give the signal. "Get ready….now!"

Asami changed gears and gained enough speed to ram the motorcycles, flinging them into the air before landing on top of the bonnet of the car. Rainbow and Fluttershy aimed to kick them but one then tied up Fluttershy with a bola and she landed in Mako's arms. Rainbow Dash kicked him in the jaw and the equalist was sent flying off. The second equalist punched Rainbow Dash, causing her to land in Korra's arms. He then jumped to the back seat and jabbed Bolin's arm, preventing him from earthbending. Asami electrocuted the equalist with her glove and Rarity levitated him with her magic and threw him out of the car.

"Take that, you ruffian!" she shouted angrily.

Twilight then flew on ahead closer to the truck and zapped the wheels, deflation them. Asami drove the car closer and Mako electrocuted the driver inside the truck with his lightning, stunning them. The truck came to a screeching halt as it hit a lamp post. Team Avatar quickly jumped out of the car, the ponies all kicked the back doors of the truck open and Rarity and Twilight levitated the escaped convicts while Applejack surrounded them by earthbending rocks around, preventing them from escaping.

(~)

Moments later, photographers were taking pictures of Team Avatar and the captured equalists and convicts. Rarity and Rainbow Dash enjoyed the moment as they both gave them their best poses.

"Be sure to get my good side, darling."

Rainbow Dash gave them some heroic/action poses, "Yeah that's right!"

Twilight then noticed that some familiar looking vehicles had just arrived. "Well, look who finally decided to join the fun." the princess said rather smugly as she and Korra both smirked at the angry councilman approaching them.

"Avatar Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarlokk asked sternly as he approached them.

"Oh, hey Tarlokk nice of you to show up finally." Korra said mockingly before gesturing to the arrestees, "Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you."

"What you did was tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals."

The ponies and Korra all shared a glance before looking smugly at Tarlokk. "Hm, that's funny. I didn't see your little Task Force or the cops the whole time. If it wasn't for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away." Korra replied smugly while inspecting her nails. The ponies all hoof pumped each other while Korra and Twilight hoof/fist pump with matching smug smiles. "So, still think my pony pals have made me soft and weak?"

Tarlokk narrowed his eyes and pointed at the Avatar in fury, "This is your last warning! Stay out of my way!" The ponies all glared and growled at him making Tarlook back away a few feet, "And keep your pesky ponies under control!"

With that he leaves, and Pinkie Pie blew a raspberry at the Councilmen, "Big nasty jerk-face!"

Korra and the others all smiled proudly of their victory. Rainbow Dash did a brief air flip before saying proudly, "We sure showed them. Right Korra?…um, Korra"

They all looked at the avatar curiously as she suddenly began to….giggle.

"Um, Korra? You okay?" Mako asked concernedly at Korra's sudden tickle on her funny bone. The Avatar then burst out laughing without a care.

"AH HA, HA, HA, did you see the look on his face! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

The others arched their eyebrows. Korra was just laughing like she had just seen the funniest thing on the planet. Pinkie Pie was laughing along too as she laid on the floor, hugging her stomach, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,!"

The laugh became contagious as Asami slowly started to chuckle along, "It was kind of funny, ha, ha,…ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Bolin slowly joined in as well, "ha, ha, ha, ha"

And finally, even Mako couldn't contain it, "AH! HA, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The ponies and Spike then joined in the laughing fun. They didn't even care that other bystanders were staring at them like they were nuts. The friends simply laughed and laughed together. Finally Korra slowly stopped, her stomach was literally hurting from the laughing,

"Oh, ho, ha, ha. Aw, man. I'm sorry, I have no idea where that came from."

Asami hugged her stomach, but was still laughing, "Are you kidding? I haven't laugh like that in a long time!"

"Me neither!" Mako said between laughs.

Bolin wiped away a happy tear, "After all of this crazy war and stuff going on, laughing together really seems to make it all better somehow."

Korra's laugh slowly dies down but she still had on her dazzling happy smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does." Then, to everyone's surprise, Korra's chest started to glow again, surprising everyone.

"Here we go again" Spike said as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. Once the light was gone, they saw a blue gem shaped like a balloon with a gold ring around her neck.

"Wow! Another Alement!" Asami said.

"Which one is that?" Bolin asked.

Korra smiled as she looked at Pinkie. "Laughter." She removed the necklace and returned it on Pinkie Pie, it glowed before dissolving into her skin. The little pony started to jump happily.

"Yay! Best patrol nigh, ever!"

"Hey, that makes five in tow." Mako said before listing out the Elements of Harmony:

He pointed to Rainbow Dash, "We've got, Loyalty"

He gestured to Applejack,

"Honesty"

Then Fluttershy,

"Kindness"

To Rarity,

"Generosity"

Then Pinkie Pie,

"And Laughter."

"Only one left now is the Element of Magic, right?" Bolin asked.

"That's right. Twilight's Element." said Spike.

Korra smiled excitedly, "Great! Only, one question…how am I supposed to get that one?" she asked sadly, "In case you all haven't noticed, I'm not magic."

"Maybe it doesn't literally mean magic," Asami pointed out, "it could be a metaphor for something else in this case."

"Like what?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. What else could be an example of magic?"

They all looked at each other, trying to figure out what else could signify magic. But Korra knew the answer wasn't going to come up anytime to soon. Especially not tonight.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Oh, I wonder what element I'll have!" Pinkie Pie said as she jumped for joy. Korra simply laughed at Pinkie's happiness.

Rainbow Dash flew up, "Okay, so we stopped the bad guys, totally showed Tarlokk just how awesome we really are. Now what do we do?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Korra said with a smirk as she walked over to the car, "The night's still young, what you say we all have a little fun?"

The others all shared sly grins. They liked the sound of that.

They all got back in the car, Pinkie turned on the radio and continued to change the station until they found one with upbeat music. The others nodded their heads to the rhythm; Twilight conjured up some nighttime sunglasses for all. Asami started the car and they all cruised the streets while singing to the radio. The new Team Avatar and their magical friends cruised and enjoyed the rest of the night, singing to the radio.

(~)

The following day, at City Hall, Tarlokk spoke to the council, "Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom, but the Equalists are using that freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalists or even be associated with them. It also puts into effect a curfew, ensuring all nonbenders are in their homes by nightfall."

Just the sound of this made Tenzin sick to his stomach, "This is going too far, Tarlokk!" he said as he stood up, "You can't punish all nonbenders for the actions of a few!"

"That kind of cowardice will caused our city to fall into Amon's hands. We must pass this law. All in favor?"

Tarlokk rose his hand first, waiting for the others to follow. As he had expected, the rest of the council agreed with him. Minus Tenzin, who sighed angrily while tarok smiled mischievously. Rainbow Dash watched in shock and sadness from the window before flying off to find the others.

(~)

"He what?!"

"That's what I heard."

Korra angrily slammed her fists into the table they were all sitting at. The slam was so powerful, one of the drinks spilled. Rarity used her magic to clean it up with a napkin. Team Avatar and the Ponies decided to spend the day together and were now eating some lunch at Narrokk's. After receiving the news from Rainbow Dash, the Avatar was boiling mad. Fluttershy had to slid her own plate away just to make sure Korra didn't accidentally smash it.

"I can't believe this! Tarlokk has gone way too far this time!"

"As if the conflict between benders and nonbenders wasn't bad enough, now they're all being treated as if they no longer have their rights" said the fellow nonbender, Asami.

"The council is suppose to be helping," said Twilight, "but instead it seems more like they're only influencing the whole bender and non-bender conflicts even further."

They all heard grunting, as Pinkie Pie kept moving her hooves around the table. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Trying to see if I can bend the water in the cups, or let out a fire blast, or something." The pink pony continued to move her hooves, until she knocked down Mako's drink and it spilled on the table.

"Gah! Pinkie!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Mako grunted in annoyance at his now wet jacket. To his surprise, Korra chuckled and took both his now empty cup and her own. "Relax Mako, I'll get you a refill." Korra said generously as she stood up with both cups in hand.

"You don't have to, you know."

"I know, but I plan on getting one myself anyways. Save you the trip."

"Are you su-"

"It's just a drink Mako. Gesh."

Mako watched as Korra walked away from the table to refill their drinks, and as he did, his girlfriend eyed at him suspiciously. Just what was so great about her getting him a refill?

The Avatar walked to the counter and refilled the drinks, but the moment she turned around to go back to her friends, she bumped into someone. The collisions caused the cups to fall and the liquids to spill on the floor. The person Korra had bumped into was a man, and once he looked at what happened, he felt remorse.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's fine." Korra assured, "It was an accident, no big deal." she then noticed that the young man's shirt was stained with juice. Moving her wrist in a swift motion, she removed the stain from the man's clothes, much to his gratitude.

"Oh, why thank you, miss."

"No problem." Korra replied with a smile.

"And they say all benders are harsh." he said before chucking, "You know, we need more kids like you setting a good example." he said before walking away.

From their table, The ponies, Mako, Bolin, Spike and Asami watched the scene. They already knew Korra was a generally kind person, but for some reason, Mako found himself smiling at the scene. Korra's simple act of kindness somehow tugged on his heart strings. Twilight Sparkle smiled with glee, seeing Korra's act of kindness made and hearing the man's words sparked an idea in her head. Once Korra returned, now with new drinks, she saw Twilight smiling excitedly at her.

"What?"

"Korra, you just gave me an idea!" Everyone in the table looked at the alicorn in curiosity. "Okay, right now most people agree with Amon's idea that all benders are evil, right? But we just need to help them see things differently."

"Differently, how?" Asami asked.

"Well, look at us." the pony gestured to all of them, both humans and ponies, "Even though we're different, it doesn't mean we can't be friends. The same rules apply to benders and non-benders. Amon has been blinding people, saying that they should be enemies because of their differences, but we need to show them that he's wrong. Maybe we need to do more than just knock Equalists heads off."

"Yeah, you've got a point there, Twilight." Bolin said.

Mako, who could not understand a thing the alicorn was saying, placed his hands on the table, "Okay, back up. What exactly are we talking about here?"

"Twilight was saying that we should be inspiring unity between benders and non-benders." Asami explained, "Only, just how are we going to get people to listen? It's a lot easier said than done."

"She's got a point." Korra said.

"I've already got it covered." Twilight turned to the ponies and Spike, "Spike, girls, follow my lead." the three teens looked at the creatures in curiosity as they all jumped from their seats around the table and scattered across the restaurant. Twilight took her place near the counter and began stomping her hoof in a very familiar rhythm.

**Thud…Thud, thud…thud…thud, thud.**

Pinkie Pie followed her example, as did the rest of the ponies, who were all placed around the restaurant, grabbing everyone's attention.

**Thud…thud, thud…thud…thud, thud. **

**Clap.**

Asami began to clap along to the beat. The rest of the Mane Six continued to stomp their hooves to the beat.

**Thud…thud, thud.**

**Clap.**

**Thud, thud…thud, thud.**

**Clap.**

Korra was surprised to see Bolin clapping his hands and stomping his feet along with the ponies. Mako was a bit skeptical about all of this. The beat was heard all around the restaurant, people stopped what they were doing and payed attention to the teens and ponies creating music with their hooves, feet and hands.

Asami opened her mouth and sang, _"Oh, oh, oh, oh"_

She was followed by Bolin, who opened his mouth to sing as well, while the ponies all sang in harmony to their singing. Korra began to sing with them two as she clapped her hands and stomped her feet. She noticed all eyes were on them. Korra realized that this was the perfect way to get their message out. She winked at the alicorn in gratitude for her brilliant idea.

Bolin and Asami walked away from their table, still clapping their hands and began to sing.

**Asami and Bolin;**

_Hey, hey, everybody _

_We've got something to say_

_We may seem as different _

_As the night is from day _

_But if you look a little deeper _

_And you will see. _

_That I'm just like you and you're just like me. _

_Yeah!_

The Mane Six and Spike all danced to the beat as music filled the air. Twilight and Rainbow Dash both dragged Korra by her arms into the center, with her humans friends beside her. She danced along as her friends all sang to the song.

**Korra, Bolin, Asami, Mane Six;**

_Hey, hey_

_Everybody._

_We're here to shout!_

_That the magic of friendship is what it's all about._

As they sang, they danced across the restaurant, singing to their audience

_Yeah, we thought we were different as the night is from the day_

_But the time has come for us to see another way_

As they sang the last part, Bolin removed the shades of one depressed looking guy at a table. And once the glasses were off, he smiled. Korra and her friends, ponies and dragon included, all danced and sang to the beat of the music that filled the air and their hearts. Mako was the only one sitting at the table, watching in surprise as they all sang and danced.

_So get up. _

_Get down. _

_If you're gonna come around. _

_We can work together, we can bring back the town_

_So get up _

_Get down_

_Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together, we can stop the fight and win the crown_

Bolin opened the doors as he and his friends all danced along the street, as the customers from Narook's, even Narook himself, followed the dancing group as the earthbender sang. Mako followed close behind.

**Bolin; **

_Hey, hey, hands up now! _

_We're sending a message to the crowed. _

He rose the hands of a nearby grumpy looking guys,

_Hands wave up. _

_Then come down. _

_We party together all around!_

**Asami; **

_Generous. Honesty._

**Rarity; **

_Laughter, kindness, loyalty._

As they sang the words, the ponies representing each element struck a pose.

**Korra; **

_Friendship helped us each to see,_

**Rainbow Dash;**

_All that we can be_

They continued to sing as they danced around the city, everybody around was so amazed by this. They couldn't help but feel content, as they watched benders, and a nonbender, and even ponies dancing and singing together in perfect harmony, it touched many of them.

**Together: **

_So get up. _

_Get down. _

_If you're gonna come around_

_We can work together, we can gain back the town_

_So get up_

_Get down _

_Cause it's gonna make a sound_

_If we work together, we can stop the fight and win the crown_

Asami and Bolin grabbed some happy bystanders and encouraged them to join the fun. They continued to parade across the streets until they reached the park, where they spotted the Equalist protestor, once again, gaining followers for Amon.

_Get up_

_Get down_

_If your gonna come around_

_Get up_

_Get down_

The protester was pulled away from his stand by Twilight's magic as both Mako and Bolin lifted Korra up by her waist and she stood on top of the table singing to the crowed.

_If your gonna come around_

_If we work together we can stop the fight and win the crown._

**Korra; **

_I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do. _

_And if we're different, yeah I want you to be true to you._

She sang to the people. Many of them were impressed and surprised by how much she cared about not just benders, but nonbenders as well.

_If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside._

To prove her point, she stretched out her hand to Asami. The heiress smiled and took her hand as she and Korra both sang together while standing on the table.

**Korra and Asami; **

_We'll stick together and end we'll the great divide!_

As the girls danced, The Mane Six jumped onto the table and danced and sang along with them.

_Jump up, make a sound. _

_Yeah! _

_Stomp your hooves, turn around. _

_Start now, make a change, gonna come around._

As they sang, more and more people slowly felt their hearts open up. And suddenly, they could hear more and more beautiful voices joining the two girls. They were starting to hear the ponies!

Korra spotted a former Triad member, who had lost his bending, and happily dragged him by the arm while Asami found a female nonbender and also pulled her by the arm as they sang.

_Jump up, make a sound._

**Ponies:**

_Yeah!_

_Stomp your hooves turn around._

Both girls had the former Triad and the female bump into each other. They smiled before they started dancing together.

_This is our time to shine spread your love around._

Gommu tossed a guitar to Mako, who easily caught it. Finally joining in the fun, he started playing the instrument like a pro while Korra happily dance beside him.

_Jump up! Make a sound!_

_Stomp your hooves, turn around. _

_Start now, make a change, gonna come around._

The ponies continued pushing all kinds of people, both benders and nonbenders to dance together as friends. Pretty soon, the whole park was bursting with music and happy people of all kinds having fun together while Bolin played some trashcan drums. The Equalist protester could not believe his eyes!

_Jump up, make a sound! _

_Stomp your hooves turn around. _

_This is our time to shine _

_Spread your love around. _

_Jump up make a sound _

_Stomp your hooves, turn around. _

_Start now make a change, gonna come around_

_Jump up! _

_Make a sound _

_Stomp your hooves turn around…_

As everybody danced and sang, some news reporters came and recorded the song everybody was singing, which was later broadcasted that day on the radio.

(~)

_"Jump up! Make a sound! Stomp your hooves turn around…"_

"You heard it hear folks! The song that has had nearly all of Republic City bursting and stomping their feet, or should I say 'hooves', all day! It appears to have had a real impact on many people. If the Avatar wasn't popular enough already, she certainly has earned a lot of love today!"

The lieutenant immediately turned off the radio, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense. The Equalist leader had his back turned and his hands behind his back. He was looking at a picture of Korra and her friends from that day with a whole crowed of new followers behind them smiling. The happy smile of Korra's mocked him. He could still recall the memory of those shimmering rainbow eyes that haunted his thoughts.

"Lieutenant, would you please leave. I need some time to think."

"Of course, sir." the Lieutenant left. Once he was gone, Amon angrily slammed his fist into the table.

(~)

That night, while patrolling, the team stopped at a bakery, eating dumplings while chatting. Korra and Mako stood on the right side of the car while Asami leaned on the left side deep in thought. She silently scowled when she heard Korra and Mako laughing.

"Hey, why isn't Spike here tonight?" Bolin asked.

Korra couldn't help but giggle a bit, "He had a…previous arrangement."

Meanwhile, at Air Temple Island, Spike was not amused…..

….

"Awww, look at you Spike!" Ikki said, "You look so cute in that dress."

"Don't forget the tiara." said Jinora

Spike just sat there pouting, "I hate my life"

…

"Oh, man that poor little dragon" Mako said in between laughs.

Korra laughed along, "Yeah, but deep down he likes that it makes the girl's happy."

"I guess" Mako bit his bottom lip before speaking again, "You know, that was a pretty impressive thing you did today….you really do have a great voice."

Korra smiled shyly, "Really?"

Rarity nudged at Applejack and pointed her hoof at the two teens talking. The ponies smiled as they watched them. Asami overheard them...and she did not look very happy.

"Well, yeah. You really got through to people. You were pretty incredible at Tarlokk's gala too."

Korra couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach, and the blush on her face. "Thanks."

"How long have you been singing?" Mako asked.

"Actually, I've known how to sing since I was a kid. I never did it to frequently, mainly in private and I would come up with a song right on the spot. It's weird, sometimes I just feel something inside and when I open my mouth the words just come out it's…kind of magical."

Mako smiled, "Yeah. It really is."

"You were really great with the guitar, too."

"It was nothing. My dad played a bit so he taught me a few things. No big deal." he too was looking down at the ground, blush evident in his face. Both teens finally amped up the courage to look at one another. They simply stood there looking deep into each other's eyes. The ponies all swooned silently at the scene.

As Mako looked into Korra's eyes, the light made them shimmer and reflect rainbow like colors around her irises. Mako felt his heart skip a beat and, unbeknownst to him, the same colors slightly began to reflect in his eyes…slightly. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, the radio scratched, waking the teens up from their trance.

"All available units please respond to the 56 hundred block of dragon flats burol! Equalists have taken to the streets, consider them armed and dangerous, and proceed with caution."

Rainbow Dash punched the air happily, "Allllllright! Finally some action!"

Asami took the driver seat while Bolin jumped onto the seat next to her, "I call front!"

Pinkie Pie jumped onto his lap, "Me too! Yay! Front seat buddies!"

Applejack and Rarity jumped on the back seat as Mako took Korra's hand and helped her into the vehicle, "After you."

"What a gentlemen. Thanks" Korra said graciously as she sat next to the ponies. Even Rarity was impressed by this.

"My, how chivalrous of you" said the unicorn.

"First time for everything." said Applejack.

Mako jumped in and smiled as he sat next to Korra. Asami watched this on her rearview mirror, which briefly emitted a rainbow-colored glow over the two, as she looked at them with visible jealousy. She then noticed Twilight Sparkle in the mirror, looking at her with stern eyes. Asami realized she needed to focus as she stared the car.

(~)

They arrived in a neighborhood completely cut off from electricity. All the houses were dark and nobody appeared to be home.

"Why is everything so dark?" Twilight asked as she landed on the ground.

"Maybe everybody forgot to pay their electric bills?" said Pinkie Pie as she jumped out of the car.

Twilight arched her eyebrow, "Everybody?"

"It could happen"

They all see a large crowed of people, nonbenders, protesting at the metalbending police officers who were holding them behind a blockade.

"Wait, these people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami pointed out confused.

"Sure doesn't look that way." Korra said with concern.

"Then why would the police say that they are?" Fluttershy asked.

They then see a cop standing on top of a police truck with a megaphone talking to the frantic public, "All non-benders, return to your homes immediately."

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!" One of the bystanders shouted and the non-benders continued to shout and complain.

"Why would they cut these poor folks their power?" Applejack asked with concern.

"I'm seriously beginning to question this city's choice in law informant." Rarity said.

The cop continued to speak through the megaphone, "Disperse, or you will all be arrested."

"You benders can't treat us this way!" said a woman holding her baby. The woman's daughter pointed to where Korra and the ponies are.

"Mommy look, it's the Avatar and her ponies."

They all turned to see Korra and her friends. The woman pleaded to Korra, "Please help us. You're our Avatar too."

Korra looked at all of the poor people pleading for her help. She then saw the little girl making her way through the people past the cops. She ran towards Korra and hugged her legs, surprising the Avatar.

"Can't you ask your ponies to help us with their magic?" the young girl asked as she looked up at Korra with pleading eyes. Korra's eyes briefly shimmered with the **rainbow** glow as she realized she needed to do something. She gently stroked the girl's head,

"I'll do what I can. I promise. Go back to your mother." The girl nodded before returning to her mother. The ponies all shared Korra's determined face as the Avatar pushed two cops out of her way. "Everyone please stay calm. I'm gonna put a stop to this."

Applejack then noticed a familiar figure at the corner of her eye. "I'm beaten' _he_ knows what's going on." she said.

They all turned to where Applejack was pointing, and saw Tarlokk talking with the police. Rainbow Dash flew towards the councilman, taking him by complete surprise by pulling on his jacket with her teeth. The man struggled as she forcibly dragged him away from the police, only to let go once he was facing Korra.

"Still can't control these pesky ponies, Avatar?" said the councilmen as he adjusted his clothes.

"Tarlokk, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone!", Korra demanded while Rainbow snarled at him. But Tarlook was not intimidated in the slightest.

"Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here."

"We're not going anywhere. You don't have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals."

Pinkie Pie stood beside her with a fierce look in her eye, "Yeah! So do as she says…._or else!_" she said threateningly.

"This is an equalist rally!" Tarlokk said, "There is nothing innocent about it! You think you can just sing a happy song and make everything better?"

"They're not equalists, they're just normal people who want their rights back." Asami said, standing up to him.

"They are the enemy!", Tarlokk said ferociously before turning to one of the officers, "Round up all these Equalists!"

On his command, the police started removing the legs from the barriers with their earthbending, forcing the people back as they coiled the barriers around them. The cops slammed their feet to the ground and created large mounds of earth to rise from the ground. The people screamed in terror as they held onto one another for safety.

The ponies had never seen anything more horrifying in their lives! The fear in the people's faces was too much for them to bare. Korra noticed their frightened expressions and sprung into action.

"Stop!"

She earthbended the mounds down while Twilight used her magic to remove the barriers around the people, allowing them to escape. Tarlokk narrowed his eyes, furious as the teenagers and ponies meddling in his plans….until he spotted Asami. With a wicked smile he wrapped her wrist with his waterbending and dragged her towards the cops.

"Hey! Let me go!" the heiress cried out as she struggled to break free and the police handcuffed her wrists.

"You're under arrest!"

"What? You can't do that" Mako told the councilmen while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Actually I can. She's a non-bender out past curfew and her father is a known Equalist conspirator."

Mako narrowed his eyes in anger and fury, "Let her go!" the firebender demanded, but Tarlokk simply smiled wickedly before turning to the other police officers.

"Arrest him and his brother!"

The cops obeyed and launched their cables towards the two brothers, wrapping around their upper torsos as they struggled to break free. They felt themselves being forcibly pulled by the cops. Rainbow Dash firebended at one of the cops that held Asami while Applejack earthbended a piece of earth underneath the other, which caused him to fall backwards. Fluttershy unleashed a powerful wind with one flap of her wings, blasting away the same cops that had Mako and Bolin tied up, freeing the brothers in the process. Her anger towards them as well as her desire to help her friends increased her bending. Tarlokk had had enough of the ponies' interference.

"That's it! Take down those monsters right now!"

Korra gasped in horror as the cops attempted to capture the ponies, but they all quickly jumped away from them. Twilight slid to a halt, dust covering her hooves, as she witnessed her friends being chased and treated like savage wild animals. The cops tried to capture them, but the ponies fought will all of their might. Finally, her level-headedness had reached its limit. Twilight sneered as her horn began to glow strongly.

"Alright, I've had just about enough of this!"

Seeing this, Korra tried to stop her, "Twilight, wait!" she cried out, but it was too late...

The alicorn spread open her wings and flew up into the air. With her glowing horn she began zapping police officers with a fiery fury. She levitated their metal cables and wrapped it around their bodies, tying them up. She even launched an extremely powerful blast at Tarlokk, who was then knocked right into the police cop van. The Councilmen groaned in pain. He was alright, but he was furious.

Twilight lowered down breathing heavily, sweat streaming down her whole body. She had unleashed an incredible amount of her power, and all of her furry. Korra rushed over and tried to sooth her angry friend. She rubbed her back, telling her to take deep breaths.

"Calm down, Twily. Calm down. It's okay."

Slowly, Twilight's anger died down as she listened to Korra's soothing voice. Tarlokk grunted as he approached them with much fury in his eyes. "Here to help us, are they? To think I believed that. Those creatures are not friends, they are a menace! They are just as dangerous as Amon!"

"No they're not!" Korra shouted back as she stood up to face him, "She was only trying to defend these people! They all were!"

"If you can't control them then what help are they to us?" Some of the cops managed to release themselves from their metal cables, which Twilight had recently tied them up with. "Take those children and take down those monsters!" Tarlokk ordered.

The cops obeyed. They tied up both brothers once more and handcuffed Asami again while the rest went after the Mane Six.

Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie tried to gallop away but their tails were tangled by the cords, causing them to stop. The cops event wrapped their hooves together to keep them from bending. Rainbow and Fluttershy tried to avoid the cords but they were now wrapped around their bodies, enabling them to fly. They landed onto the ground with a loud thump. All that was left was Twilight, but she was already worn out by her powerhouse display that she hardly saw the cords wrapping around her so quickly. They tied up her hooves, wings and horn, even her muzzle.

The sight of this caused Korra's rage to grow. "Tarlokk!" she waved her arms and levitated two rocks upwards, ready to strike at the man.

"Unless you want to join your friends in prison I suggest you put those down and go back to the Air Temple." said Tarlokk.

Before she would do anything rash, she heard Mako's voice calling her, "Korra, listen to him. It's not worth it."

"He's right. Don't do it!" Twilight shouted as well.

Their voices seemed to get through to Korra, like an invisible cord drawing her back to reality. This was not the right way to handle this. Slowly, though reluctantly, she lowered the rocks and watched in anguish as her friends were being taken away, including the ponies.

"We'll be alright" Bolin assured her before he was pushed into the police van.

"Don't worry, I'll call Tenzin he can get you out!" she shouted.

"Tell Spike not to worry!" Twilight tells her before she was pushed into the van. All the ponies were thrown inside by the cops. Fluttershy is the last to get inside.

"Get in there you little beast!" The cop kicked the poor little Pegasus who yelped in pain, earning a gasp from Korra.

"No! Don't hurt them!" she quickly ran to the cop and grabbed his arm while crying pleadingly, "Please, don't do anything to them. I'm begging you! Please!"

The cop broke free of her strong grip, "It's not up to us." he said. Korra tearfully looked at the ponies and then at Mako with a heavy heart. Once the doors closed, she turned and looked angrily at Tarlokk.

"So sad to see your little Team Avatar broken up. You had a good run."

"This isn't over Tarlokk!" she said as she pointed her finger threateningly at him.

"Oh I believe it is. And about those little ponies—"

Korra clenched her fists, "If you so much as touch one hair or feather on them you will regret it! I mean it!"

But Tarlokk kept on his wicked smile at all times. "Why do you defend them? You saw the damage they caused. Then again, they did have you as an owner. Maybe that's where they got their destructive behavior."

"_You won't take them away from me!_"

"I believe I already did."

With that, he and the cops drove away, the ponies watched from the windows of the back of the truck, their eyes so filled with sadness and fear. The sight of it broke Korra's heart into two. Once they were all gone she kneeled to the ground and cried. She felt as if a part of her had been stripped away.

(~)

At police headquarters, Tenzin found Korra struggling to get at least one officer to speak to her. "I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?" he asked.

"I don't know these knuckle heads won't tell me anything!"

"I'll take care of this"

He spotted Chief Saikhan by the counter and called out his name, "Saikhan, a word if you please"

"Councilmen Tenzin, I'm pretty swamped at the moment can't it wait?"

"No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra's friends were wrongly arrested tonight as where her ponies. I'd like you to release them immediately."

"They're not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business, plus those ponies attacked numerous police officers and a member of the Council."

"They were only trying to help because your so called police business was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were equalists." Korra stated, "They should be released too!"

"All equalist suspects are being detained indefinitely." said Saikhan, "They'll be freed if and when the Task Force deems they are no longer a threat."

"Those people are entitled to due process under the law." Tenzin stated.

"You'll have to take that up with Councilmen Tarlokk"

"Oh I planned to. At the Council meeting, first thing in the morning."

"What about the ponies?" Korra asked, "What has Tarlokk planned to do with them?"

"That information is unavailable to me at the moment." Saikhan said. The chief eyes then filled with fear when Korra angrily grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here bub! If anything has happened to my ponies, so help me, I'll-"

"Korra! I know you're worried about the girls, but try to calm yourself down."

"But-"

Tenizn looked at her sternly and she reluctantly gave up in, "Fine." she then grabbed Saikhan by the chin this time, "But you're officially the worst Chief of Police ever!"

"Calm down, Korra." said Tenzin as he led her away from the man. They prepared to leave until Tenzin stopped and turned to the chief, "But you really are the worst!…Ever!'

They two made their way out until they both heard some familiar voices,

"Let me go."

"Unhand me this instant!"

Korra instantly recognized them, "Wait! That's-"

A group of cops walked out struggling to keep the two ponies, Rarity and Rainbow Dash at bay. The ponies kept on struggling in their grasp, biting into the leashes around their necks, even resulted to biting the cops.

"Rainbow Dash! Rarity!" Korra cried out happily.

The ponies smiled once they saw their friend. "Korra!"

"Take them down!" yelled one of the cops and two of them took out a vaccine from his pocket. Korra gasped and the ponies cried in pain as the needle was injected into them.

"NO!" Korra quickly ran toward the ponies who were already starting to lose consciousness. Rarity had fallen to the ground while Rainbow Dash slowly lowered down. The two were now completely out cold.

"NO!" Korra ran towards her friends, but she kept on getting held back as more and more cops came by to hold her down. She could only catch small glimpses of the sleeping ponies, who were being dragged away by the two men. More and more officers came to hold the distressed Avatar at bay but Korra kept on struggling.

"_NO! LET ME GO! RARITY! RAINBOW! NO! NO!_"

Korra used all of her might to break free but her aching heart was wearing her down. The abuse her friends were going through was too much for her to bear. Those innocent creatures did not deserve this. Once the ponies were no longer in sight Korra could go no further. She broke out crying as the cops slowly dispersed and Korra lost the feeling in her legs, kneeling to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No, no..." Korra covered her face with her hands as Tenzin walked over and wrapped the weeping Avatar in his arms.

(~)

At Air Temple Island, Korra laid on her bed. The poor girl continued to cry into her pillow while Spike stroked her head, trying to ease the pain. "There, there Korra. The ponies are strong, they'll be okay."

"You weren't there, Spike! You didn't see what they did to them!"

"I know, I know. I'm just as mad as you are." Spike hated seeing Korra like this. It was then, he gained a determined look and jumped out of the bed, "Come on, get up!"

Korra wiped the tears from her face as she looked at her little dragon buddy wearing a fierce look on his face. "What?"

"Are we really going to wait till tomorrow morning for Tenzin to talk with Tarlokk?"

"I don't want to."

"Well then let's go and talk with him ourselves."

"But what if he takes you too?"

"Okay, fine _you_ talk to him. I'll go in case you need backup."

Korra dried her eyes, thinking about her little friend's words. She got up from her bed and opened up her window, looking out at the city. The thought of her friends played in her mind. She knew she had to do something, to save all of them. The Ponies, Bolin, Asami, Mako, all of them. She had to stop crying and start acting. Her mind was made up. She turned to Spike, wearing a look of determination of her own.

"You're right Spike. Let's move."

Spike jumped excitedly, "That's my girl!"

Korra walked to her polar bear-dog, "Wake up Naga. Let's go save our friends."

(~)

The two friends ride on Naga and arrive at City Hall. It was already snowing and the soft white flakes fell all around Korra's shoulders. Once they reached the front of the building the Avatar got off of the polar bear dog. "Wait for me here guys" she said. Naga nuzzled her mistress who hugged her in return, "Don't worry I'll be alright."

"Be careful" Spike said.

Korra gave Spike a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "I will."

They both watched with concern as their friend headed into the building. Korra took in a deep breath before going further. "I hope Twilight and the girls are okay, Naga." said Spike, Naga whimpered in response. "But I'm sure things will work out. Korra will just talk to Tarlokk and she'll have the others out in no time." The dragon looked up at the tall building with a worried look. "I just hope she's not losing her cool in there."

(~)

Tarlokk was working on some council paperwork, his sage standing by his side, when the window suddenly bursted open, allowing the cold air and snow to enter the room, blowing the peppers everywhere in the process. The Avatar herself stood by the window, her hair ties bellowing in the wind and her blue eyes filled with determination.

"You and I need to talk" Korra said as she jumped in from the window and walked towards Tarlokk. The councilman looked at her with anger.

"Are any of other council members here?" he asked his assistant, not taking his angry eyes off of the Avatar.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night." he said in a somewhat shaking voice.

"Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Leave us."

With that, the page looked at Korra before looking back at Tarlokk. He bowed and quickly walked away, leaving the two waterbenders alone to, 'talk'.

"You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out." said the councilman.

"Don't you see? You're doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with benders. You're using your power to oppress and intimidate people."

"And you don't?"

Korra was immediately taken back by what he said. Sure she loved bending and showing it off, but she would never bully anyone just for the sake of it, and especially not someone who was completely innocent and did nothing to hurt her or anyone.

"Of course not!"

"Isn't that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?" he maintained an arrogant grin on his face that made Korra's blood boil. "See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share."

"You and I are nothing alike!" Korra said angrily. She was repulsed by the very idea that she and him would ever be similar. This man was relentless and twisted.

Tarlokk kept his composure…and his wicked smiled. "Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say, and I'll let your friends go."

"Is that why you arrested them? To get to me?"

"I need your answer"

"What about the ponies? What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Well, at first I did plan on sending them to a science facility lab in order to learn more about their so called "magic"."

Korra was utterly shocked and disgusted by what she had just heard, "You were going to send my ponies to a lab to be dissected?!"

"If you give me your word to do as you're told, I'll reconsider that option. But I need your answer."

Korra was quiet for a few seconds before giving her answer, "…No."

That was not what Tarlokk wanted to hear, "I'm sorry, I thought you cared about your ponies."

"More than you know. But I also know that this is not what they would want me to do. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikhan into following you, but it won't work on me. And I will set my friends free. All of them. If it's the last thing I do."

The man stood up and turned his back to face the fancy waterfall in his office. "You will regret that decision."

"You need to be stopped. You're just as bad as Amon."

Tarlokk's eyes widened with rage at her words. How dare she say such a thing. He was nothing like Amon, that was most certainly true. His patience with this child finally wore thin.

"I've tried to work with you, Korra, but you've made it impossible."

Tarlokk turned around and suddenly sliced a small stream of water from the waterfall at her. Korra barely dodged it, as it cut off a small section of her hair. She knew Rarity would not have liked that. She rolled and earthbended at Tarlokk, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the way.

(~)

Outside, Spike was starting to get worried. Korra had been away longer than he had hoped. "You know what? Maybe I should go and see if she's doing okay." He jumped from Naga's head but then pulled on his tail with her mouth, preventing him from leaving.

"Come on girl, I'm just going to sneak a peek, that's all." suddenly, Spike flinched at the sound of a loud noise coming from inside the building. The little dragon gulped, "Or maybe I'll just stay here with you."

They heard another noise. This time even louder. And violent.

"That doesn't sound good. Korra might be in trouble! Wait here Naga!" The dragon bravely ran into the building.

(~)

Korra shoot a fire blast from her fists at the councilman, who protected himself by waterbending a dome around him. He thrusted his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several ice darts towards Korra. She flipped back to dodge them, but got grazed as she landed. She attempted to punch the ice darts as they approached her, but one caught her on her side. She cried out in pain before shielding herself with her arms to protect herself. She thrusted her arm forward, earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing the man to fly through the wall into the council chambers.

Once Spike was inside the council chambers, he saw the walls crumble and hid behind a chair. He witnessed Tarrlok fly through the wall. He tried to right himself, but tripped over the railing and began to fall. He quickly grabbed the railing with his hand. His hair which was once styled into three ponytails was now loose over his face. Spike saw a figure in front of the giant hole in the wall. It was Korra. Her hair was a tangled mess, her hair ties were loose, her cloths were somewhat torn, and her eyes burning with fury.

"Still think I'm a half baked Avatar?!"

Spike watched in fear as Korra earthbended, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground below. Korra jumped down and punched the ground once she landed, causing a gigantic hole around her. She breathed heavily as she slowly approached the councilmen, who was quaking with fear.

"What are you gonna now? You're all out of water, pal!"

Tarlokk moved away in fear as Korra firebended two flames from her palms. Seeing her about to strike the man with fire, Spike quickly ran from his hiding place to stop her from doing something she would regret.

"Korra, no!"

Then Korra suddenly stopped on her tracks, but it wasn't because of Spike's call.

Tarlokk had his arms raised up and all of the sudden, Korra's arms moved under his command. The young woman began to cry out in pain, it felt as if some invisible force was making her move against his will. Before long, she was forced down to her knees. The little dragon gasped in horror at the sight of Tarlokk moving his arms like some kind of puppet master, making move to his will.

"You're in my way, Avatar. And you need to be removed."

"Let her go!" Spike charged at the Councilmen, but was then stopped when Tarlokk rose one hand. Korra couldn't believe her friend was now suspended in mid air. Spike tried to move his arms and legs, even tail, but to no avail, "What's going on? Why can't I move?"

Korra continued to struggle as she came to a horrible realization, "You're-you're a…bloodbender?"

"A blood-what-now?" Spike asked.

"Very observant" said Tarlokk.

"It's not a full moon, how-how are you doing this?" Korra asked as she kept on trying to move any inch of her body to no avail.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me.", said Tarlokk before he used bloodbending to lift up both Korra and Spike into the air and threw them up against a pillar. They landed hard on the ground. Both friends slipped into unconsciousness as Tarlokk approached them. The man rose his hand, ready to finish the job with his terrifying skill. But the moment he looked down at Korra's unconscious face, and the way that little dragon rushed to her side, he stopped. He began to remember seeing Korra's eyes shimmering with rainbow colors, and that warm familiar sensation. Tarlokk lowered his hand and groaned angrily…he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her. But none the less, he had to get rid of her in some way or another.

In Korra's mind, she saw her visions again...

Aang, Toph Bei-Fong, Councilmen Sokka, a mysterious man, it all came back again….

When Korra's vision returned to the present and she witnessed Tarlokk. He had tied up both her and Spike and placed them on the back of his satomobile. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere no one will find you. But don't worry, I'll at least give you the privilege of having this worthless little pest to accompany you. Out of all of your vermin, he appears to be the least of a threat." Spike growled at him in fury. "Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it again."

Korra shoot a blast of fire from her mouth as she screamed in fury. Tarlook closed the doors and started the car. "You can't do this! Let me out! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(~)

"KORRA!"

Twilight Sparkle woke up along with the other ponies, the sleeping affect from the vaccines had worn off faster than originally intended by the cops. They were all inside their own prison cell at police headquarters.

"Korra's in trouble!"

"I felt it too!" said Rarity.

"We have to get out of here" Fluttershy said.

Twilight stood firmly on the ground as she aimed her horn at the wall, "Stand back girls." Twilight's horn glowed bright and…

*BLAST!*

The walls of the prison they were in crumbled and they all ran the heck out of there.

They all ran and they flew all over the city, they search everywhere, both high and low. The winged ponies even carried a land pony as they searched the city crying out for Korra's name, but they do not find her. They all gathered near the park.

"We can't find her" Rainbow said.

"Twilight, did you happen to see where she was?" Rarity asked.

Twilight sadly shook her head, "No,all I saw where those visions of Avatar Aang. I heard a scream and then…nothing. I have no idea where she could be."

Pinkie Pie dramatically cried to the heavens, "_Korra! Where are you!?_"

(~)


	9. Out of the past

***(~)***

_**Philippians 4:16-7~**_

_Do not be anxious about anything, but in every situation, by prayer and petition, with thanksgiving, present your requests to God. And the peace of God, which transcends all understanding, will guard your hearts and your minds in Christ Jesus._

***(~)***

**Out of the past**

Both Korra and Spike struggled in Tarlokk's grip as he levitated them with his bloodbending. After capturing them, Tarlokk took the two to a cabin located within the mountains near Republic City. He levitated Korra and Spike down the stairs to the basement and placed them within a metal box.

"What are you doing?" Korra asked, still struggling in his grasp. Both she and Spike felt Tarlokk release them from his power. One they were inside the box, he aggressively shut the metal box, locking them both inside. "Tarlokk!" Korra kept hitting the door with her fists, Spike joined her.

"Let us out!"

"You can't keep us in here forever!" Korra shouted.

But Tarlokk did not answer. He left the room, got into his car and drove away. The two friends were now stranded in who knows where.

(~)

At Air Temple Island, a ferry arrived and the ponies jumped out. They were all extremely tired from searching for Korra all night and decided to return to Tenzin and tell him what had happened. Rainbow Dash felt her wings would fall off at any time, "I never thought I'd ever say this: but my wings are killing me!"

"Mine too." said Twilight. They all walked inside down the halls of the temple and reached Korra's room. Twilight called for her dragon, "Spike?" she knocked on the door twice but received no response. "Spike, we're back….Spike?" but there was still no answer. They opened the door only to find the room completely empty.

"Naga's not here either." said Fluttershy as she examined the empty room.

"Maybe they're with Tenzin." Applejack said.

(~)

Tenzin and Pema were both still asleep in their bed with Meelo in between them. The phone started to ring and the little airbender hesitantly sat up, rubbed his sleepy eyes and crawled over his father's face to answer the phone, waking his father up in the process. "Who is it?" Meelo asked in annoyance as he had the phone pressed against his left ear, "It's six in the morning! This better be important!"

Tenzin sat up and took the phone from his son, leaving him somewhat annoyed. "Councilman Tenzin here."

(~)

The ponies walked towards Tenzin and Pema's room. Just when Twilight was about to knock on the door, they heard the airbender from inside.

"What?! I'm on my way!" Tenzin quickly opened the door and saw the ponies, who were a bit startled by his speedy exit, "Girls! Oh, thank goodness you're all alright."

Pema walked out and spotted the ponies, "Girls? Oh dear, you all look exhausted."

"Hey Pema. Tenzin, what's going on?" Twilight asked with concern.

"I have to get to city hall. Korra's been captured."

The ponies eyes widened in horror. This was something they never thought they'd hear. "I knew something had happened!" Rainbow exclaimed, stomping her hoof.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked.

Twilight began explaining, "Last night we had these strange visions and then we heard Korra scream. We don't know what happened but we broke out of prison and looked all over the city but couldn't find her."

"Can you use your magic to locate her or something?" the airbender asked hopefully.

Twilight lowered her ears, "I'm sorry, but no. The cops injected us with a sleeping formula that was suppose to keep us down for at least twelve hours. The shock from Korra's scream woke us up and gave me enough energy to blast us out of our prison."

"But alas, a side affect from the formula has left our horns on the fritz.", Rarity said as she tried to make her horn glow but it was faint, "I'm afraid even if we did have a locator spell handy we wouldn't be able to use it."

"It'll wear off but, I'm just not entirely sure when." said Twilight.

"Come with me, we'll go check out the crime scene and maybe find some clues to what happened to Korra." Tenzin tells them.

They all nodded in agreement but Pema stopped them, "No, you girls should rest and eat something, you can't go looking for Korra in this state."

Fluttershy was about to protest, "But we—"

"No buts!" Pema interrupted sternly, "I'll make you all some breakfast. Now come along"

The ponies all groaned, there was no use in arguing with the mother of three, and latter four. "Yes, Pema." the ponies say in union.

(~)

Photographers took pictures of the damage made to City Hall. Tenzin arrived and was very surprised to see all the damage. He spotted one photographer taking a picture of an equalist glove. The air nomad spotted several other equalist weapons around as well, including a bola tied around a large pillar. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Tarlokk having his arm healed by a male healer. His air was still a tangled mess.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked as she walked toward Tarlokk, "What was Korra doing at City Hall?"

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night." he said as she sat up and covered his wounded arm with his long sleeve, "She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and…that's when the Equalists attacked."

As Tarlokk explained to Tenzin what happened, he recalled the scene of the 'attack'. "I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered." he said. In reality, it was he who planted the equalist mask right in the place where he had bloodbended Korra and threw a bola around a pillar. "Then, I was electrocuted" he recalled the painful moment when he has to use an equalist glove on his arm, shocking himself on the shoulder while growling in pain. "When I came to, the police had arrived. But Korra was gone."

Tenzin didn't know what to say in the matter. He was scared to death about his student's safety. He was thankful the ponies weren't here to listen to this, especially that Tarlokk would capture them again in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry." Tarlokk said in a sympathetic tone before bowing to the Chief of Police, "Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar."

(~)

Lin hatted lying in bed. She felt so helpless. Ever since she was practically whopped by those stupid meca tanks, she had been in the hospital. But her boredom would soon come to an end when a voice was heard on the radio,

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked City Hall," Lin quickly sat upright, startled by this news. She turned up the radio to listen more closely. "Subduing Councilman Tarlokk and capturing Avatar Korra. Details are still common in, bu-"

Lin switched off the radio and slowly got out of bed, groaning in the process while holding her arm. She crossed to a cupboard and opened it, looking at her Metalbending Police uniform arranged inside. She too in her underclothes with her bare back to the cupboard and metalbended her uniform onto her body. It felt good to have it back. She looked down at the police insignia on her chest and tore it off. She wasn't a cop this time, so she didn't have to play by any rules. She put on a long coat and walked out.

(~)

Asami was lying on her back on a cot in her cell. She never in a million years would have imagined that she would be in jail. She was surprised to see the door open, and saw the former chief of police who had metalbended the door off of it's hinges and tossed it away.

"Hope you got enough beauty rest. Come on, I'm busting you out."

"Thanks. I owe you." the heiress said graciously while smiling.

(~)

"Are you done yet?" Mako asked impatiently. He and Bolin shared a cell, the oldest brother had his back turned away from his brother, who was trying to pee in a toilet at the corner of the room.

"Cover your ears!" Bolin said, "I can't go with you listening."

Mako sighed in annoyance and covered his ears. He glanced to the cell door, which was metalbended off its hinges. He spotted his girlfriend and Chief Beifong.

"Asami!"

The two embraced and kissed while Bolin blushed in embarrassment at more people entering the room…while he was still trying to, well 'go'.

"Ahh! A little privacy, please!"

"Are you alright?" Mako asked Asami with concern once the kiss ended. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud, all of their kisses, while sweet, just didn't feel…complete for some reason.

"I'm fine! It's so good to see you."

"Hate to break up your lovers' reunion," Lin said, "but Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her."

The three of them looked at the chief in complete horror, but none of them was more shocked than Mako. His eyes widened and he could have sworn he felt a painful jab in his heart. "No. No, she can't be gone!"

"Come on, we have an Avatar to rescue."

Mako was the first to walk out, followed by Asami and the Bolin. Lin rose her finger upwards and Bolin heard a zipping noise, he stopped, squeaked and blushed.

"Your fly was down." said the chief in a monotone voice before following the others. Bolin was totally red with embarrassment.

"Thanks for catching that."

(~)

Back at the hideout, Korra kept on throwing herself against the side of the box, kicking and pounding trying to break free. Spike was also doing his best to hit the door with his feet and even his little dragon fists, but it was no use.

"Somebody! Help! Please!" Korra cried out while still pounding the door. She slumped to the ground in exhaustion, "…Please."

Spike eventually gave up on hitting the thing as well as he panted, "This thing is sealed tight. Can't you metalbend us out?"

"Do I look like I know how to metalbend?"

"So, we're stuck here!? But, but we can't! What if nobody finds us? What if we stay stuck in here forever?! WHAT IF-"

"SPIKE! You're not helping!" The little dragon lowered his ears and Korra sighed sadly. Her hair was a tangled mess and there were scars on her face. "I'm sorry." she said.

Spike sat next to her, "It's okay, I really wasn't helping."

Korra took the dragon into her arms and the two shared a warm hug. Despite their situation, at least they were together. But they couldn't remain here. It was then, that Korra remembered Tenzin's advice from before.

"_I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_

A look of determination appeared on Korra face, "Spike, I need you to stay perfectly quiet." she said as she placed him down beside her.

"Why?"

"I'm going to meditate. I have a feeling Aang might be able to help us."

"Well in that case, meditate away!"

Korra smiled and she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began to meditate. Spike stayed beside her for a while as she sat perfectly still like she was in a trance. The dragon didn't know what else to do so he simply laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes to try and relax. She tried not to think so much, but she was still finding struggle to focus. She tried to mediate the way Tenzin had instructed her, but she didn't feel any reaction.

"Did it work?" Spike asked.

Korra sighed in despair. "No. I just can't seem to mediate the way Tenzin does. It just….doesn't feel right to me."

"So, what do we do now?"

Korra sighed, "I don't know, Spike."

Spike decided to lay back down beside her while the Avatar swore to herself she would not give up. So, she got back into her position, but instead of trying to meditate the way Tenzin did, she started thinking about the one thing that gave her peace….her friends.

She thought about the ponies, their smiles, their laughter, their kindness, their love, the way they were with her and everyone they met. She thought about Mako and how she felt about him. Regardless of his mistakes, she still cared about him and still considered him one of her closest friends. She thought about Bolin and how he made her laugh, about Asami and in hopes she finds happiness after what happened, about Pema's cooking, the adorable airbender children, Naga's wet kisses, Spike adorable antics even Tenzin's kind words and fatherly hugs. More than anything, she wanted to be back with them. Back in their embrace and surrounded by their love. They all meant the world to her. Her heart longed for their companionship, Spike did also. But for now, the wonderful memories she had did something to her.

Even though they were both trapped, the memories began to fill Korra's heart, giving her a sense of peace. All fears and worries started to drift away like the wind, she was feeling free. She briefly looked up, seeing the lanterns of the cabin shine a light upon them, even in the darkness of their current prison. The light itself was warm, making her feel even more at ease. Then, Korra did something she never thought she would do.

"Aang, I don't know if you can hear me, or if anyone can hear me, but if you can…please…help me. I want to be with my friends again. What can I do?"

The whole idea was silly. She never contacted Aang before, so why would he answer her when she, for once, was literally speaking to him. She sat in a lotus position, not technically meditation, just remaining in the stance, allowing her mind to wander back to her friends. The memories filling her heart with a feeling of peace as she closed her eyes.

Then, just like lightning, or a thief in the night, images flashed before her eyes. It wasn't in her control, they just appeared. Almost as if somebody was speaking to her through images that took form within her mind...

…..….

_"What are you doing here, Aang?" Toph asked. She had several metalbending police officers behind her, "I told you, I have this under control."_

_Korra saw her past life, Avatar Aang. He was in his forties and looked so much like his son Tenzin, minus the long beard. Aang's was short and rather stubby. His eyes were gray mixed with brown and the arrow stood proudly over his bald head. His friend Toph was a tall woman with raven hair styled into a large bun with strands of hair flowing down her face, slightly covering her blind eyes and wore a police uniform almost identical to that of her daughter Lin. _

_"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal." Aang said. His longtime friend smiled._

_"Fine. Follow me, Twinkle Toes."_

_"Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?"_

_"Fraid not." she said while walking away smiling. Aang grimaced in annoyance as he followed._

_Aang, Toph and her cops approached a man sitting at table at Kuang's Cuisine, who was casually eating his food. Toph pointed an accusing finger at the man, "It's over! You're under arrest, Yakone!"_

_But Yakone simply sat there without fear. He was a man with tan skin, a wrinkled complexion and sideburns. "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be, a man could enjoy his lunch in peace."_

_Toph angrily bended a cable from a spool at her belt around her wrist and yanked the man forward, knocking over his table. A policeman came over to tie his arms behind his back._

_"What's the big idea?"_

_"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone." Aang said bravely, "We know what you are."_

_"Take him away." Toph ordered his cops. As Yakone was led away, he yelled back at Aang and Toph, "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me!" he smiled confidently and arrogantly as he said, "And I'll beat this one, too."_

_Aang looked on seriously at the man._

…..….

Korra opened her eyes wide, astonished by what she had just seen. "Wow."

Spike looked up at her, "What happened?

"I…I think it worked. I think Aang just spoke to me. More or less."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He didn't really talk to me, it was more of a memory." Korra looked up at the ceiling, "You really were listening after all. But what are you trying to tell me?"

"A way out of this box would be nice." Spike said.

"It'll be okay, Spike."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But…I believe it will be. I'll just…let Aang show me." Korra inhaled once more before closing her eyes, allowing the past Avatar to continue speaking to her while Spike laid his head back on her lap.

"This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

(~)

In Tenzin's office, the ponies were all with him. Pinkie Pie was biting her hooves while Applejack tried to calm her down, Twilight and Rainbow Dash kept passing back and forth, they've already bumped into each other…twice. Rarity was passed out on the floor with a hoof over her head as Fluttershy fanned her with a handkerchief. Twilight was already furious, "I can't believe Korra was captured by equalists!"

Rainbow shared the feeling, "I know! It's gotta be some kind of a hoax! No way Korra would let herself get captured that easily! Well, okay that one time at Aang Memorial Island, but still!"

"Something just doesn't feel right," Twilight said, "If only I had been at the crime scene with Tenzin I could have found some kind of clue."

"We couldn't risk Tarlokk seeing us and locking us up again." Applejack pointed out.

Rarity briefly woke up, "She does have a point", she said before she passing out again. Fluttershy narrowed her eyes.

"Really?"

Tenzin covered the phone with his hand, "Girls please, I know you're all worried about Korra."

"Not to mention we can't find Spike anywhere." Twilight added.

"Yes, yes I know but I'm-" he heard the person from the other side of the phone shout at him, "no, not you-let me take this call will you?" he said to the ponies. The ponies all remained quiet until they heard someone come walk into the office and they all gleamed.

"Lin!" Twilight shouted happily.

"Asami!" Rainbow shouted.

"Bolin!" Pinkie shouted.

The former chief of police and the three teenagers entered the office. The teens squatted down to greet the ponies while Tenzin was still shocked to see them. "I have to go, call me back the minute you hear anything." he hung up the phone.

"You're all here!" Applejack said happily to the humans.

"Thank goodness!" Fluttershy said as she hugged Bolin.

"You're out of jail?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, thanks to me" said Lin.

"Well I for one have never been so happy to see you." Rarity then takes a good look at Lin, "Nice coat by the way."

"Thank you…I think."

"How did you girls get out?" Asami asked.

"Twilight blasted the wall with her magic." Pinkie Pie explained while making explosion noises with her mouth.

Bolin looked around the room, "Hey, where's Spike?"

"We…don't know." Rainbow said sadly, "We think he might have been with Korra."

Asami gasped, "Oh, no."

Tenzin was still baffled to see the three teens and former chief, "Lin, who-what are you-what are you-you should be in the hospital-and you three, you should be in prison."

Pinkie Pie scratched her head, "That's a weird way to say "I'm happy to see you"

"I figured you could use our help finding Korra." Lin said.

Rainbow Dash flew up to her, "Good because we could really use some. Twilight's magic is far too weak to be of any help and Rarity keeps passing out every time somebody says 'Korra's missing' " At hearing that, Rarity passes out….again. "See?"

Lin arched an eyebrow, "Yikes."

"Do you have any leads?" Mako hopefully asked the air nomad. It was clear in his voice that Mako was getting pretty anxious.

"I've been on the phone all morning but, nothing yet."

"We need Naga! She can track Korra."

"I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."

"We've searched nearly every inch of this gigantic city and found nothin'. Not even Naga." Applejack explained.

"You'd think a giant polar bear dog would be hard to miss." Twilight added.

"Then again, my vision was a tad blurry from that vaccine." Rarity said while rubbing her head.

Applejack rubbed her head as well, "Yeah, mine too. We could have spotted her and not even noticed."

"I'm surprised we didn't plummet into the ground while we were flying all night." said Fluttershy, "Considering how many build-boards and buildings we crashed into."

"You guys were that woozy?" Bolin asked.

"Not exactly woozy, just kind of nearsighted. But even that didn't stop us from at least trying to find her."

"You girls got a lot of guts." Asami commented.

"Then where do we start looking for Korra?" Bolin asked.

"My guess is the equalists are hiding underground, in the mass of tunnels beneath the city." Lin suggested.

Asami crossed her arms, "Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures." she said bitterly.

"Still peeved, hu?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah, yeah that makes sense." said Bolin as she began to remember his past experience, "When those chi-blockers had me in their truck it sounded like we drove into a tunnel."

Mako's face lit up, "I know where to start looking, come on."

Twilight followed him "Right behind you, Mako!" she then screeched to a halt, "Wow, never thought I'd ever say that."

"Wherever Amon is keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too." Lin said to Tenzin.

"Let's bring them all home, Lin"

(~)

They all flew on board Oogie and landed on a very familiar location, it was where Mako, Korra and the ponies all saw the Chi Blockers take Bolin and the Triple Threats a couple of nights ago.

"This is where we saw the truck take Bolin and the Triple Threats." said Twilight.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako said as he pointed to the direction and they all followed him.

"I wonder if he will ever be able to understand us." said Rarity. They continued to follow him until they reached the intersection.

"Which way?" Asami asked.

"This way kinda, smells familiar" said Bolin. Pinkie Pie placed her nose on the ground and started smelling, like a bloodhound, for any signs of Korra.

"I don't smell watermelon or salt water anywhere." she said.

Asami arched an eyebrow, "Watermelon?"

"That's Korra's signature shampoo." said Rarity. Most of them looked at her with confused looks, minus Mako. "What? It's what makes her hair so silky looking." said the unicorn, "If she had it loose more often it'd show, but she insists on keeping it tied up. One of these days."

Lin stomped her foot down and felt the ground with her metalbending, "There's a tunnel nearby" she said as they set off and slide down an embankment.

"There!" said Mako pointed to a large tunnel entrance with a metal gate. Lin then spotted something on the ground.

"Motorcycle tracks" she said.

Mako looked at the inside of the tunnel with hope in his eyes, "Korra has to be in there…somewhere."

Lin used her metalbending to lift the bars and they walked in. Both Mako and Rainbow Dash lit up the way with their firebending as they continued their way into the tunnels. Fluttershy was already shaking in fear, "This place is so spooky."

"Not to mention smelly." Rarity then felt something wet and slimy underneath her hoof, "Ew! I think I stepped in mud!"

Pinkie Pie smelled her hoof and cringed, "Actually, I don't think that's mud."

The unicorn then shrieked in horror and tried to shake the liquid off of from her hoof, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Mako heard Rarity's "neighing" cries and spun around, "Rarity! Quit fooling around!" He spatted, silencing her shrieks while Pinkie Pie cleaned her hoof. The firebender then felt a tug on his long jacket and saw Applejack pointing towards a path. "Let's try this way" he said, pointing towards the tunnel Applejack just showed him.

"And what if Korra's not down there." Asami asked. To her surprise, Mako snapped at her.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find her! Come on ponies."

As the others followed, Asami stayed behind a few feet, looking at her boyfriend angrily. He had never blown up at her like that before. She knew he was passionate, being a firebender and all, but still, this kind of passionate was strange and new in her eyes. Something didn't feel quite right.

Fluttershy noticed Asami's expression and lowered her ears in sympathy, "Wow, he's really worried about her." she said to Rarity.

"Well, who can blame him? Normally I would never stuck to violence." she said while flipping her mane. Then her voice became fierce and menacing, "BUT I WILL RIP APART WHOEVER HAS LAID SO FAR AS A FINGER ON KORRA OR SPIKE!"

Everyone looked at her concerned. Even Mako was surprised, "Down girl. Save that energy for the equalists."

Rarity regained her composure, "Quite right"

"When I get my hooves on them they're gonna wish they had never been born!" said Rainbow Dash while kicking in mid air, still maintaining a flame on her hoof.

Pinkie Pie hopped along singing, "_Equalist wrap up, equalist wrap up!"_

As they walked down the tunnels, Twilight flew beside Mako, both with matching determined look in their eyes. "We'll find her, Twilight. I'm sure of it." he assured her, and Twilight nodded in response.

Asami and Bolin were a bit behind, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, who walked a few feet in front of them, overheard their conversation. "Hey, is Mako alright?" Asami asked the earthbender, "He seems really worried about Korra"

"Yeah, we all are, especially the ponies." said Bolin.

"I know but, he's your brother." Asami didn't know why she was asking this, she shouldn't be worried, but she needed to know, "You think he likes Korra as more than just a friend?"

At the sound of the question, both Applejack and Pinkie Pie looked at each other nervously while Bolin tried to play it cool….with no such luck. "W-what? No that's just gossip. Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now. Right Applejack, Pinkie Pie?"

The two ponies stopped on their tacks. "Why are you bringing' us into this?" Applejack asked, she really didn't' want to get caught in the middle of this.

"What do you know Bolin? Come on, spill it!" Asami demanded to know.

"Nothing."

Applejack tried to change the subject, "Yeah, can we just focus on finding Korra right now?"

The ponies tried to leave but were stopped when Bolin started talking again, "Well, there was this one time during the tournament when Mako and Korra kissed—"

Applejack and Pinkie's widen open, "BOLIN!"

"They…kissed?" Asami could not believe what she had just heard. Her boyfriend had kissed another girl and she didn't even know it. She felt so angry, sad and embarrassed all at once.

"No, no of course not" Applejack tried to put on a smile, but her natural honesty just wouldn't allow her to do so. She then sadly lowered her ears, "….yeah. It's true."

Pinkie Pie was equally sad, "Sorry."

Asami looked hurt and Bolin tried to make her feel better, "Believe me I was upset too but I'm over it. I don't think it meant anything."

"I doubt that" Asami sadly walked on ahead. Both ponies then kicked Bolin in the chin.

"OW! Hey!"

"Bolin, you need to make a Pinkie Promise to never tell anybody else secrets again!" said Pinkie Pie sternly.

Bolin scratched his head in confusion, "A pinkie-what-now?"

"Follow me, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Bolin decided to follow the pony, "Alright. I promise to never tell another secret. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Pinkie smiled proudly, "Good"

They all continued down the tunnel until they heard the sound of motors. "Hide" Lin ordered. They follow her orders and duck behind a pillar as they watched as two equalists rode their motorcycles into a wall, which then lifted up and closed once they had entered.

"A secret passage" said Fluttershy.

"Very sneaky" added Pinkie Pie. Lin traced her hand on the wall and then used her metalbending to open the wall from the inside. Rainbow smiled at this, "I am loving this metalbending stuff."

They all quickly ran inside before the wall closed again. They all reached the underground facility, where they saw two tunnels with cable carts….and equalists riding on them. One female equalist came out of one cart.

"Everything went delivered to the prison sir." she said to one of her fellow brothers.

"That must be where their keeping Korra." Tenzin said.

"And Spike" Twilight added.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin instructed. She signaled the group with her hand and they all ran toward the tram and jumped in. The ram started to move as they traveled down the tunnel. Pinkie Pie waved her hooves happily, "Weeeeeeee!"

At the tunnel's exit, two equalists saw the tram and approached but quickly found it to be empty. From inside the tunnel, Lin used her extension cables to grab the Equalists and drag them inside. Rarity and Fluttershy both kicked the two equalists right in their faces, knocking them out. "That was for Korra and Spike!" said the angry unicorn.

Lin turned to Bolin and Asami, "You two, keep an eye on them."

Lin stomped her foot again and with her metalbending she searched the prison, "My officers are inside." she said.

"What about Korra?" Mako and Twilight asked in union.

Lin lowered her gaze, "I don't see her yet"

Applejack galloped with determination, "Well then let's go and look for her! Come on, yawl!" The ponies all ran ahead as Mako ran after them.

Lin and Tenzin followed as well. They arch the corridor of the prison and turned a corner….only to be stopped by two equalists. Tenzin quickly got in position but before he could even get the chance to do anything, Pinkie Pie let out a loud karate scream.

"Heeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiah!"

The little pink pony speeded towards the Equalists with much fury, she jumped up high and began kicking and punching them in their guts and faces. She was moving so fast her friends could barely keep up with her. Finally, Pinkie Pie unleashed another kick at the two, and both Equalists were pushed back and slammed up against the wall, groaning in pain. Pinkie landed and breathed heavily. With the Equalists down, Lin made her way to find her officers while Mako ran to one equalist and removed his mask, grabbing him by the collar.

"Avatar Korra, where are you keeping her?!" he asked him angrily as he removed his mask.

Twilight turned to the others, "Rarity, you Pinkie Pie and Applejack help Lin find the others."

They nodded before following the former chief. While Lin searched for her officers, the ponies searched the rest of the cells. Pinkie Pie shouted, "Marco! Marco! I said Marco!"

"Found anything?" Applejack asked.

Rarity shook her head, "Nope"

"No Polo" said Pinkie.

"Did you find her?" Lin asked as she approached them.

"Not a trace" Rarity said sadly. Applejack scratched her head, "I don't get it. If Korra and Spike ain't here where could they be?"

"Hey guys! Look over here!" Pinkie Pie shouted as they all approached her. She stood in front of a large cell door where Lin's officers were held in. She metalbended the bars apart and walked in. Once officer looked up at her with a very weak expression,

"Chief Beifong?"

in knew exactly what the look in their eyes meant, "I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?"

The officer nodded his head and Lin looked down sadly, "I'm so sorry. Come on, let's get you out of here."

Mako was still trying to get answers from equalist, and he was already losing his patience, "I'll ask you one more time; _where is she?!_" He held the equalist up to the wall, one hand with a flame of fire. The winged ponies all snarled at him, ready to bite or kick when necessary.

"We don't have the Avatar and the equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarlokk's lying."

Mako, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Twilight looked at him confused, "What?"

Lin returned with Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack and her officers in tow, "I've scanned the entire prison and the ponies searched it too. Korra's not here."

"Why would Tarlokk make up a story about getting attacked?" Mako asked as he released the equalist, the flame in his hand disappeared. Twilight began to analyze things. And then it hit her, the alicorn gasped in realization,

"Because HE has Korra!"

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"She said Tarlokk was the one who really kidnapped Korra." Tenzin said with much ager in his voice, "He fooled us all!"

Even Fluttershy was beginning to boil over, "That…that big…dumb…MEANIE!"

At that moment, a siren alarm sounded off. "Great Fluttershy! You sounded the alarm!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Let's go people! And Ponies" They hear Bolin shouted.

With Lin's police officers, they all hopped on the tram cart. While they traveled down the tunnel, Pinkie Pie, now wearing a sailor's hat, takes out a telescope and saw the equalists coming from behind them on another tram cart. "Equalists off the port bow!" she shouted while pointing toward the equalists.

The others turned to see them approaching. Bolin and Applejack both nodded as they bravely stepped up and rose their hands and hooves, both using their earthbending to block the equalists' path by collapsing the tunnel, causing the tram to crash into the rubble.

"Try to chi-block that, fools!" Bolin shouted before he and Applejack high fived/hoofed each other. Lin stood at the front of the tram, her eyes widened when she noticed an army of Equalists waiting up ahead Among them was the Lieutenant and several mecha tanks.

"We've got company!"

"These guys really don't know when to quit!" Rainbow said.

Twilight then felt her horn glow. Her magic was back to full power, "Lin, everybody huddle together!" she ordered.

"What?"

"Trust me!"

They all did as the alicorn said, but Mako could not understand her, so both Asami and Bolin had to grab him by the collar so he could huddle with them. They all gathered together and held each other tightly as Twilight's horn started to glow brighter and brighter as the tram closed in on the equalists.

Bolin cried out in fear, "_Twilight!_" he screamed, right before he and the others were engulfed in a bright magenta blast.

The Lieutenant and chi-blockers blinked in surprise…the tram was now empty and they were all gone. "What? Where did they go?!"

(~)

From where Oogie was, they all magically appeared in mid air and landed hard on the ground, minus the winged ponies of course, who winced when they heard the loud thumps and groans from their friends.

"WOW! That was a rush!" Bolin shouted as he sat upright.

Asami was wiggling her finger in her ear, "WHAT?!"

"I SAID THAT WAS A RUSH!"

Mako was also having trouble hearing, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Asami; "WHAT?!"

Bolin; "WHAT?!"

Tenzin; "WHAT?!"

Pinkie Pie; "WHAT?!" the pony really didn't have trouble hearing, she just wanted to play along.

"WAIT, THAT LOUD ZAP MADE MY EARS POP! HOLD ON A SEC!", Mako stuck his finger into his ear, wiggled it and then he could hear again, "Okay, that feels better."

Lin stood up as she dusted herself, "I never thought I'd say this but; Thank goodness for magic."

"Everybody okay?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, a little shaken up but I'm okay" said Bolin.

"I'm not" Twilight was sitting on the ground looking depressed. Tenzin kneeled down to her level with a sympathetic expression.

"What do you mean? Your magic is back."

"Yeah, but now we have absolutely no idea where Korra might be. She said she would protect us, but we couldn't protect her."

Then Fluttershy began to cry loudly, taking everyone by surprise. Rarity tried to calm her down, "Oh, Fluttershy, darling, please don't cry." but then tears begin to form in her eyes too. "If you start crying I'll start crying!" before long, both ponies were hugging each other and crying their eyes out.

Even Rainbow Dash began to tear up, "Yeah, quit it will you!" but it didn't take long for her to start crying loudly too. In fact, all the ponies started to cry. Pinkie Pie had two waterfalls of tears literally coming out from her eyes as she cried loudly like a baby.

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Bolin looked at them with much sympathy, "Poor, ponies."

"I feel awful." said Asami.

Mako looked just as upset as they did, but he knew crying wasn't going to help. He walked up to them and whistled loudly getting their attention. "Look! I know you're all scared and worried but you need to stay calm." he kneeled down to Fluttershy, tears still falling from her eyes. "Fluttershy, look at me." he said sweetly as he lifted up her chin so she could look at him, "Don't worry. Korra is the toughest, most impulsive and stubborn woman I have ever met, she's going to be okay. And we won't stop until we find her."

All the ponies looked at him hopefully. They could see in his eyes that he was speaking the truth. The young man reached for something in his pocket and Twilight was surprised to see the single petal from the flower she gave him long ago, resting on his palm. She couldn't believe that he had kept it this whole time.

"I promise." Pinkie then did her signature Pinkie Promise with her hooves, which Mako already knew about. He smiled as he did the gestures she did, "Yes. I Pinkie Promise"

Applejack wiped away her tears, looking determined, "And we won't give up either."

Rainbow Dash also wiped her tears away and flew up with much determination, "What are we waiting for? Let's go find our friends."

They all got back on Oogie as they flew towards city hall.

(~)

Korra continued having the visions. While she meditated, she saw Aang's memory of Yakone's trial. The Prosecution attorney spoke to the court,

…_.._

_"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years. Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach, until now. You will hear testimony, from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you, Yakone has maintained his grip on the underground by using an ability that has been illegal for decades….Bloodbending."_

_Councilman Sokka narrowed his eyes at the mention of this. He knew a great deal about bloodbending, his younger sister Katara having mastered it long ago but vowed never to use it again, as well as an encounter with a wicked woman who used bloodbending to hurt people for revenge against those who mistreated her. The Defense attorney spoke next in front of the court._

_"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet, the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a full moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man of a crime that is impossible to commit."_

_Yakone smiled confidently while Aang narrowed his eyes. Korra winced a bit, her eyes still closed as she continued to see the memory take fold in her mind. _

_"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." said the Bailiff. Sokka stood in front of the court and spoke,_

_"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities. Why, I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind." He looked over at Toph as he said, "Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Beifong, single handedly developed the skill. The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison."_

_Sokka pounded the gavel to seal the decision. The defense attorney crumpled up a paper and threw it in annoyance as Yakone slowly stood up, surprisingly grinning. He kept his gaze on Sokka, until his eyes suddenly bulged. All of a sudden, Sokka cried out in pain as his body was contorted and after a moment, the other council members cried out as well. Toph tried to stop Yakone by metalbending her cables at him. But the man simply rolled his eyes at her, incapacitating her immediately. He laughed as he turned his head to see the entire room under his control. Including Aang, who struggled as he reached out his hand to Yakone._

…

Korra breathed deeply and raggedly with her eyes closed. Spike noticed this but dared not to wake her up.

"Hang in there Korra. Hang in there" the little dragon sat there near her crossed legs as he began to softly sing,

(What my cutie mark is telling me, Parody. A bit more ballad)

_Trapped here in this prison _

_Have we been here long? _

_I know things may seem hopeless now but I'm trying to stay strong _

_We have to keep on trying, for anyone can see _

_This can not be our destiny _

_And it's what my frail heart is telling me_

(~)

While airborne, the ponies sang to themselves in their head, hoping that Korra and Spike were alright.

**Twilight; **

_I'm not sure where she could be and I hate not knowing why_

**Fluttershy;**

_The thought of Korra being gone just makes me want to cry_

**Rainbow;**

_It's up to us to find her, no matter what may seem_

**Ponies;**

_This cannot be her destiny_

**Rarity;**

_And it's what my frail heart is telling me_

Unbeknownst to them, their human friends were singing to themselves too in their own heads.

**Tenzin;**

_Korra's soul is strong and proud _

_She's been through worse, no doubt _

_As mentor I must maintain my peace _

_But my mind just will not stay at ease _

_There are so many places yet to look it's no fun being me _

_But this cannot be her destiny_

_But, oh where could my student be?_

Mako was determined to find Korra by any means necessary. But he was also beginning to wonder…what was this burning sensation within him? Was it his thrive to find Korra because she was his closest friend? Or could it be linked to his growing romantic feelings for her?

**Mako; **

_She's not here, or there or near but I dare not even rest _

_I try to keep my cool, I do, but I'm feeling so distressed _

_This flame keeps me going, it's burning within me _

_Could this really be my destiny?_

_When I find her then I will see_

Asami observed her boyfriend. She'd never seen him this determined towards anything before. She couldn't help the bubbly feeling in her stomach.

**Asami;**

_The way he's acting towards her, for me it's no trill _

_This growing envy inside me, I cannot keep it still _

_I have to keep on trying, but is this it for me?_

_This cannot be…_

**Mako;**

_Oh, could this be…_

**Twilight;**

_Her destiny…._

**Mako; **

_My destiny…_

**Asami;**

_It's what my frail heart_

**Ponies; **

_It's what my frail heart_

**Ponies, Tenzin, Mako, Asami;**

_Yes it's what my frail heart is telling me._

(~)

They finally reach City Hall and meet up with the rest of the Council and Chief Saikhan inside. "Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." said Tenzin.

"Chief" Lin greeted coldly.

"Lin." Saikhan was just as coldly. He then saw the ponies beside them and was shocked, "Wait, what are they doing out?"

Lin stood in front of the ponies protecting them, "They're with us, and by order of Councilmen Tenzin you are not allowed to take them."

The ponies smiled smugly at the new chief who narrowed his eyes at him in return. Just then, the doors opened and the ponies all lowered their ears and got into defensive stances when a certain waterbender entered.

"Have you news on Avatar Korra?" Tarlokk asked. He tried to act innocent but he was not fooling anyone. Especially not Tenzin.

"We do."

The ponies all growled and sneered at Tarlokk, who was surprised to see the ponies out of prison, "Chief, what are those monsters doing out? Arrest them immediately!"

But, to the ponies' surprise, Mako stepped forward in front of them, eying the man with a fierce expression, ready to attack him if he stepped closer towards them. "You're not gonna lay a hand on them. Not while I'm here!"

The girls were incredibly surprised by this gesture. He was defending him just like they defended him against Hiroshi. They smiled in gratitude, he really did care about them after all.

"Besides, the only monster here is you!" Tenzin said while pointing his finger at the waterbender, "You kidnapped Korra!"

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act." Tarlokk said trying to sound as innocent as possible, "I already explained, equalists attacked us and took her."

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?"

"That is a ridiculous accusation!" said the waterbender angrily.

"It's true! He took her!"

They all looked up at the balcony and see the council page hiding behind a pillar, looking down fearfully at his boss. "Hey, it's that skinny delivery guy." said Rainbow Dash.

The page continued to tell the truth, "I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilmen Tarlokk ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarlokk bring her down to the garage. He also tied up a little scaly creature and put in the back of his car with her."

Twilight's eyes widened, "That was Spike!"

"That is nonsense" Tarlokk angrily replied as the page cowered behind the pillar, "Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky voice lier!"

"How dare you speak to him that way!" Fluttershy glared as she flew up to Talrokk's face with a fierce look in her eyes. A look even Tarlokk felt intimidated by. "Listen mister! He may be short and skinny and not a bender but he's more of a hero than you will ever be. Korra was right about you all along, all you do is use your powers and position to take advantage of others. You don't care about anyone besides yourself!"

"I was right, you really can talk!" said the council page. Tarlokk was confused by this for he could not hear Fluttershy speak at all.

"What? See, he's nothing but a liar!"

"Why did you wait until now to fees up?" Lin asked.

Fluttershy smiled kindly at the frightened page, "Please, don't be afraid to speak up." she encouraged.

The council page swallowed his fear until he looked down at the six ponies, all smiling at him. The colors of their coats manifested into a **rainbow glow** in his eyes. The page finally found the courage to speak up as he stood out from behind the pillar, "I was terrified to tell because…because Tarlokk is a bloodbender!" he pointed accusingly at the shocked councilmen, "He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"

They all gasped in horror as all eyes fell on Tarlokk! Pinkie Pie cried out, "A bloodbender?! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait, what's a bloodbender?"

They all got into a fighting position ready to take down the former councilmen. "Don't make this worse for yourself." Tenzin said fiercely, "Tell us where you have Korra."

Twilight and Rarity had their horns glowing and the ponies stomped their hooves ready to fight. Tarlokk's eyes bulged as both Tenzin and Lin bended at him, but they soon realized that they no longer had any control over their bodies. Tarlokk had them completely under his control. Everyone in the room cried out in pain as Tarlokk bloodbended them to their knees. The ponies had never felt such a horrible and terrifying sensation in their entire lives. He continued this until one by one, they all fell. The humans and ponies were now laying on the floor, motionless and out cold. Tarlokk backed away and quickly fled the scene.

While they were all down the ponies began seeing images take form in their minds, the same visions Korra had been having. They saw it all; the court, Yakone, Aang, Toph, Sokka, bloodbending. Then they all suddenly felt a strange sensation within them, what was once blocking their ability to know where Korra was was now allowing them to see and feel exactly where she was. They felt Korra's avatar spirit and then they all woke up with a gasp. The humans were all still down. Twilight turned to the other ponies who where were all waking up.

"Did you guys-"

"Yeah" Applejack replied.

"We did" Rarity added.

Pinkie Pie said happily, "We know where she is!"

Twilight gave them all a determined look, "…I'll go and bring her back."

Rainbow Dash stood up, "I'm coming with you-ow!" the pegasus pony kneeled down when she saw that her wing had been slightly bended when Tarlokk bloodbended them.

"Rainbow Dash, your wing!" Twilight said with concern.

"It's just a slight sprain, I'll be okay." said the wounded pegasus, she grunted as she tried to flap them but to no avail, "Dang it! I don't think I'll be able to fly out in that snow." she said dejectedly. She hated feeling helpless.

"My alicorn wings have enough strength for me to pass through the strong winds."

"We'll stay here and fill the others in." said Applejack, "Be careful Twilight."

"I will. Once I bring Korra back I'll have her look at your wing Rainbow Dash."

"Just bring her back safe." Rainbow said. "Spike too."

Just as Twilight prepared to leave, Rarity stopped her, "Hold on, darling", she levitated Mako's scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Twilight's neck. She smiled and then flew out the door, heading toward the mountains. The ponies winced when they heard a loud slap behind them. Lin had slapped Tenzin awake.

"Wake up!"

The airbender was fully conscious, Mako helped Asami up as Bolin woke up and moved around. "Ughh! Man! I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird"

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami told him.

"Are you serious? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

"Tarlokk is long gone." said Saikhan, "I'll alert the whole force." He left to do just that and the other council members left as well. Applejack inspected the humans for any serious injuries.

"Ya'll okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Lin assured. Asami then noticed something was different about her boyfriend, "Mako, your scarf"

"What?" He realized he no longer had it around his neck. He started looking around the room, "Where is it? Wait, where's Twilight?"

"Don't worry, we know where Korra is now." said Fluttershy, "Twilight went to go and find her."

Asami smiled at this news, "Really?"

"What did she say?" Mako asked.

"She said they know where Korra is. Twilight's gone to find her."

Mako was ecstatic to hear this, "Really? That's great!"

They then heard Rainbow Dash wince in pain. "Rainbow Dash!" Bolin exclaimed with worry.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked. Rainbow Dash winced as she tried to move her injured wing a bit.

"When Tarlokk bloodbended us, he sprained my wing. I can't fly."

Tenzin kneeled down and examined the injury, "Nothing serious, thank goodness, but you still need some medical attention.", he gently carried the pony in his arms as he stood back up, "We'll take you back to the island so you can get better."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked. Rainbow said something to Tenzin, which to Mako were 'neigh' sounds.

"She says Korra is somewhere in the mountains. Twilight Sparkle's alicorn wings give her enough strength to fly through the thick snow."

"Maybe we can still catch up with her." Lin suggested, "How long have we been out?"

Pinkie Pie took out an hourglass watch which was now mysteriously on her wrist, "Hmmmmm….two hours."

"What!?" Tenzin exclaimed.

"How long?" Mako asked.

"Two hours." said Bolin.

The council page then walked out groaning while rubbing his head. Fluttershy rushed to him, "Oh, dear are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he said, "I want to apologize for not telling the truth sooner."

Fluttershy just smiled sweetly at him, "It's okay."

"Did-did you really mean what you said before?"

"Of course I did. A good friend once told me that just because somebody looks un-intimidating on the outside, doesn't mean they can't rise to the occasion. You stood up to Tarlokk and showed you too have a warrior in you."

The page smiled at her kind words, "You really think so?"

"I do" said the pegasus, "And I hope that from this day forward, you will have more confidence in yourself."

"Oh, I will. Thank you…little friend."

"Anytime."

Tenzin smiled proudly, "Well done, Fluttershy."

Asami agreed, "Korra would be proud."

The pegasus blushed. Everybody smiled as the pegasus hugged the page, except Mako who looked down to the floor in sadness. He still couldn't understand what she was saying. "Oooookay, if we're all done here, let's go get Korra!" said the firebender.

(~)

Meanwhile, Twilight was flying as fast as she could towards the mountains. She shielded her eyes from the cold winds. She promised herself she was going to find Korra, no matter what. Then, she spotted something down below.

"Naga!"

The alicorn swooped down and the polar bear dog happily greeted her. "It's great to see you too. Come on, I know where Korra is."

(~)

Korra was still meditating, Spike had already fallen asleep and was resting his head on her legs. Korra continued having her visions.

…_._

_Aang was still being bloodbended by Yakone, who was grinning in relish at his own power. He laughed as he forced Toph to grab a ring of keys from her deputy's belt and floated over to him. He forced the blind earthbender to unlock his cuffs, which bounced to the ground. He flexed his wrists and rose his hands to bloodbend everyone unconscious. He turned to see that Aang was still fully awake and levitated him high into the air. Anag struggled in his grip as Yakon bloodbended his arm behind his back._

_"Yakone. You won't get away with this!"_

_The bloodbender laughed wickedly, "Republic City's mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it."_

_Yakone bloodbended the Avatar into the steps of the dais, knocking him out, before running outside. He leaped into a cart pulled by an ostrich horse and dashed off. Aang regained consciousness as his eyes and tattoos glowed briefly. He blasted out of City Hall on a large air scooter and quickly caught Yakone, who looked up in anger. Aang sent a blade of wind at the ostrich horse's harness from the cart, which flipped onto it's side and slid to a halt. Aang coasted in front of the cart and waited for Yakone to appear, if he were still in tact. To his surprise, Yakone bursted out of the side of the door and bloodbended Aang to the ground._

_"This time I'm gonna put you to sleep for good!" Yakone cried out evilly. Aang groaned in pain as Yakone levitated him into mid air and began contorting his body to painful and near dearth positions. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and tattoos glowed once again and Yakone's bloodbending no longer had any affect on him. He earthbended a cone of rock around Yakone's body, immobilizing him completely. The Avatar placed his thumbs on Yakone's forehead and chest as he struggled._

_"I'm taking away your bending, for good." Aang said in such a powerful voice, it sounded like various voices speaking at once. His eyes glowed as did his tattoos as he energybended Yakone to remove his waterbending. Once Aang's eyes and tattoos stopped glowing, he stepped back and Yakone slumped down. _

_Aang took in a deep breath before saying,"It's over."_

_But then, suddenly, a new vision emerged, one Korra did not expect to see. It was Aang and a slowly aging Katara, lying on his deathbed. Tears rolled down his eyes as he breathed his final breath. The breath itself lifted up into the air, taking in some form of shape. The shape of a four legged creature with wings and a horn, it was as if it was flying towards her, surrounding her with an incredible feeling of peace and reassurance. But before Korra could see anymore she woke up. _

..…..

Her eyes flipped open with a gasp, and Spike woke up from his deep sleep. He rubbed his eyes, "Wha-hu? What happened? Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what did Aang say?"

Korra rubbed her eyes, "Aang…this whole time…he was trying to warn me about Tarlokk."

"Seriously? You've been out like a light four hours and that's all you got?! No offense, but your previous life had WAY bad timing."

"Actually, I think this information was more helpful than you think."

"Did you at least find some way out of this?"

"No, but I think I saw something else."

"What?"

Korra placed her hand over her forehead, the final memory already becoming foggy. "I…I can't remember."

They both gasped once they heard the door opening and footsteps walking down the stairs. Spike instinctively jumped into Korra's arms as she held him tight and heard the voice of the man who imprisoned them. "My life is a disaster now! Thanks to you." said the angry councilmen.

Korra smiled smugly from inside the box while still holding on to Spike, "So, your little bloodbending secret's out?" Tarlokk groaned angrily at this, not wanting to listen to what Korra was saying, "And I know how you bloodbend me without a full moon….you're Yakone's son!"

"Burn!" Spike exclaimed before asking, "Wait, who's Yakone?"

"I _was_ his son. But in order to win Republic City…I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city through its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city's savior, but you…you ruined everything! You and your pathetic little monsters!"

"Man, this guy needs some serious therapy." said Spike

"Tarlokk, the jig is up and you have nowhere to go." Korra tells him. But Tarlokk had other plans.

"Oh, no. No I'll escape and start a new life. And you're coming as my hostage."

Korra started pounding on the door again, "You'll never get away with this!"

Tarlokk ignored her as he walked up the stairs. He stopped once he saw he wasn't alone, more people were in the cabin. All wearing equalist clothing and once man wearing a mask before him.

"Amon!"

Korra gasped while Spike hugged her tightly once they heard the name from their prison. They could hear Amon's voice from above them, "It's time for you to be equalized."

The Lieutenant and other Equalists behind him all took fighting stances. "You fool! You've never faced bending like mine." said Tarlokk. He ban bloodbending the group as other Equalists all crumples and fell to the ground, but to Tarlokk's surprise, Amon seemed unaffected and with only minor struggle, began walking forward to Tarlokk. The waterbender gasped and redoubled his efforts. Amon was halted for a moment, but with every great effort he moved one foot forwards and continued walking normally. Tarlokk began to back away in horror.

"What? What are you?"

"I am the solution." Amon reached out and grabbed Tarlokk's arm, twisting him around until he was standing behind him.

Korra and Spike listened to the noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like Amon and Tarlokk where in the middle of a duel. Spike clung on closely to his friend, "K-Korra…I'm scared."

Korra held the little dragon tightly, "It's going to be alright, Spike."

From above, Amon jabbed his right hand at the base of Tarlokk's neck, who groaned at that, and moved his left hand towards his forehead as Tarlokk watched in horror. Korra held Spike protectively as they heard Tarlokk screaming in anguish, followed by a thud which could only mean one thing…Amon had taken his bending away. The Equalists all groaned and stood up as Amon lifted Tarlokk's limp body onto his shoulders.

"I'll take care of him, you take care of the Avatar. Do not underestimate her. Once she's gone…that purple pony will belong to me."

Korra and Spike gasped in horror! Spike was practically shaking, "He-he wants Twilight?"

Korra shushed him as they heard footsteps approaching. Korra looked up at the metal bars above the box, and then at her arm warmer, "I have an idea. Spike, get on my back."

The Equalists approached the box, the Lieutenant took out his electric sticks and shocked the box. Korra cried in agony from the inside, when in reality she was hanging from the top bars of the box using her arm warmer, Spike was holding onto her back tightly. Once the lighting disappeared, The Lieutenant opened the box and found Korra laying there unconscious. Secretly, she was awake while Spike hid from view, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Tie her up."

Spike jumped out and breathed a huge blast of green fire at the equalists. He hopped onto Korra's back as she emerged from the flames and used her earthbending to shake the ground, knocking down the rest of the equalists and ran out the door.

While Amon loading an unconscious Tarlokk into a truck, Korra bursted out of the house….and saw Amon. The two locked eyes for a brief moment before Korra's instinct kicked in; she bended the snow around her into spears of ice and hurled them at Amon, who dodged them. Seeing her chance, Korra quickly ran away and jumped off a steep slope down the mountain. Amon ran toward the slope and saw that the avatar was now gone. The Equalists ran up to him.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her."

Korra used waterbending to snowboard down the mountain, with Spike holding on to her back, his arms wrapped around her neck. "That was close." he said.

As they slid down, Korra tripped over a tree root, causing her to lose her balance and Spike accidentally let go of her. Korra slid across the snow and hit a tree as Spike landed on the snow. Spike popped his head and shook the snow off and ran towards Korra.

"Korra! Korra, wake up!" the dragon tried to shake his friend awake, but it was no use, "Korra, come on, please! Help! Somebody!…anybody." Spike began to cry, he and Korra were lost and alone in the snow.

"Spike?"

The dragon's ears perked up and he saw two shapes approaching them. He squinted his eyes as the figures got closer. Once they did, he immediately recognized them.

"Twilight! Naga!"

Spike quickly ran towards the alicorn, and they both embraced, "It's okay, Spike. I was so worried." the alicorn gasped when she spotted Korra laying in the snow. Twilight quickly rushed to her side.

"She took a pretty nasty fall." said Spike.

Twilight laid next to Korra and gently placed her horn on her forehead, which then gave out a brief glow. Slowly, Korra began to stir and opened her eyes, which briefly shimmered with dim rainbow colors.

"Twily?"

The princess cried tears of joy and relief and Spike gasped happily before running towards Korra and hugging her. "You're okay!"

"You found us?"

"Well, Naga helped out." said Twilight.

The polar bear dog approached her owner and licked her face. "Naga. You came looking for me too. Good girl." Korra stroked Twilight's face, "This whole time I was trying to save you…but you ended up saving me."

Twilight removed the red scarf around her neck and wrapped it around Korra. "Come on, let's get you home."

The three of them rode on Naga back to Republic City, with Korra lying slumped across Naga's back, Spike held onto the reigns while Twilight stayed by Korra.

(~)

The others were flying over the city on Oogie, making their way to the mountains. It was already nightfall. "We're almost to the mountains" said Tenzin.

"Finally!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Bisons don't fly all that quickly do they?"

Then they all heard a familiar howling. Mako recognized it instantly, "That sounds like Naga! Down there!" the firebender pointed to an arena down bellow and Tenzin stirred the bison to land. Korra groaned on Naga's back when she saw her friends approach her, Spike and Twilight

The ponies all jumped off the bison and rushed to their friends, "Korra! Twilight! Spike!"

"Oh we were so worried! Are you all alright?" Rarity asked.

"We're fine." said Twilight, "But Korra's exhausted"

"We missed ya so much, sugarcube" said Applejack and Korra gave them all a weak smile, "I missed you guys too"

Tenzin rushed to his student, "Korra! Oh, thank goodness"

"Where's Talrokk? How did you get away?" Lin asked.

Mako shoved them away as he approached the Avatar. "Give her some space!"

The ponies and Spike watched with awe as the firebender carried Korra bridal style towards Oogie. Asami watched them with a pained expression as her boyfriend carried the Avatar as if her feared she would be gone if he let her go.

"I was so worried. Are you alright?"

Despite her scars and bruises, Korra still managed to smile at her friend, "I'm fine…I'm glad you're here." Korra leaned her head against his chest making him smile in relief. Mako gently lowered her down onto Oogie's saddle and stroked her face, removing stray strands of hair. Having her here was a huge relief in his heart.

"You're safe now."

Korra closed her eyes and breathed peacefully, taking in the warmth of his touch. She felt safe. Twilight landed beside her and nuzzled her face. Twilight removed Mako's scarf from Korra's neck with her mouth and handed it to him. However, once he took the scarf he placed it back on Korra.

"She needs it more." he said. The other ponies and Spike jumped onto the saddle and sat next to them. It was a wild day, but at least Korra was now safe and sound.

(~)


	10. Turning the tides

_*(~)*_

_**Romans 12:9 ~ **_

_Don't pretend to love others. Really love them. Hate what is wrong. Hold tightly to what is good._

_*(~)*_

**Turning the Tides**

Everybody was safe and sound at Air Temple Island. Korra got her medical attention and Rainbow Dash's wing was already starting to heal, but she still couldn't fly so much.

Outside, Rarity and Pinkie Pie were gathering flowers for Korra to make her feel better. They passed by Naga and Pabu who were both curled up in a courtyard, napping. Once they were done the two ponies walked towards Korra's room, only to find Asami standing by the doorway with a sad expression. The heiress was looking into the room where the Avatar was sleeping, but she was not alone.

Beside her bedside, on a small chair, was non other than the firebender Mako himself. He never took his eyes off of her, not even more a moment. The Avatar was sound asleep on her bed, her hair was all undone, and the rest of the ponies were on her bed asleep with her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were on both corner sides of the bed while Fluttershy was sleeping with Korra's arm wrapped around her. Twilight was on Korra's side sound asleep. Spike was next to Twilight.

Asami's heart began to ache as she watched her boyfriend place his hand over Korra's. She had never seen him this way. He was so protective towards her, like if anything had happened to her he would have fallen into a deep sea of depression with no way out. A part of her was relieved the Avatar was safe, and Mako could be at peace, but that did not make this situation any easier.

She was taken by surprise when a lovely flower was levitated in front of her face. She noticed the two ponies smiling kindly at her. The heiress smiled and graciously took the gift before walking away. Rarity and Pinkie Pie entered Korra's room, where the Avatar slept and noticed Mako's hand over Korra's.

He had been so worried about her before, and now even though she was alive and slowly getting better, he still felt awful for not being there enough for her. But thankfully, Fate had mercy on her. She no longer had her scars, it was almost as if they had faded by magic. Her face did not look bruised or injured, neither did the rest of her body. She was tired, yes, but alive and well, and that was a big relief for Mako. He was caught off guard when Rarity levitated the bouquet of flowers, placing it on his lap. The firebender looked at her confused. Then Korra began to stir and wake up. This slowly woke up Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike. Mako quickly removed the hand he had over Korra's. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat upright.

"Mako? What are you doing here?"

Mako was obviously blushing as he tried to come up with a cover story. Aside from watching her sleep, that sounded creepy enough in his mind.

"I-I uh…I came to make sure you were all right."

"That was really sweet of you." she said as she cuddled Fluttershy closer to her. "What's that?" she pointed to the bouquet of flowers on Mako's lap. He looked at Rarity who winked.

"Oh, these? They're, uh just something I thought you'd like."

Korra sat on the side of the bed, Rainbow and Applejack woke up and saw her smelling the flowers. "They're beautiful, and all of my favorites too. Fire lilies, violets, daisies…a white rose? How did you find this one? They don't normally grow here on the island."

"I…may have had some help with that one." Mako said, somewhat shyly.

"Well, this was really thoughtful. Thanks."

"No problem." he stood up from his chair, "I'm going to let the others know you're up. I'll have Pema make you breakfast."

"Applejack can help with that." said Korra as the orange pony jumped from the bed and joined Mako.

"I'll be back. Get some rest" Mako said sweetly before walking out with Applejack behind him. Once they were gone, Korra arched an eyebrow at Rarity.

"What?" the unicorn asked innocently.

"Come on Rarity, this has your work written all over it."

Rarity blushed and chuckled, "What makes you say that?"

Korra rolled her eyes while smiling, "You know all of my favorite flowers and…the pink sparkly ribbon."

Indeed, the bouquet was tied together by a lovely sparkly pink ribbon which could only have come from Rarity herself. Korra then gently petted her head, "But that was very generous of you. Thanks."

The unicorn smiled.

(~)

Tenzin entered his room, where he saw his wife and children all sleeping together in one bed. He sat next to the side of the bed and placed his hand on Pema's stomach, as both she and Jinora opened their eyes.

"Daddy, you're home. We waited up for you." Jinora said, "Is Korra okay?"

"She's fine sweetie." her father picked up Ikki and she woke up and embraced him.

"I was scared. I thought she wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything is going to be fine now. I promise."

(~)

Everybody gathered at the dining hall, minus Applejack, as they watched Korra practically gorged down Pema's food. Twilight giggled at how fast the Avatar was eating, "Korra, slow down. The food's not going anywhere."

Korra spoke with her mouth full, "Sorry, but I haven't eaten in twenty four hours." she swallowed the rest of her food before talking again, "In case you forgot, I was trapped inside a box."

Spike also spoke with his mouth full, "How can I forget? I was there."

As Korra continued to eat Rarity arched an eyebrow, "Her table manners are far from perfect…" then she smiled, "I'm so happy to have her back!"

"The food tastes amazing Pema." Korra said, "I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"We're so thankful you're home safe." Pema replied, just before Applejack walked into the room with a hot apple pie balanced on her head.

"Make way, folks. Fresh apple pie coming through!"

Twilight levitated the pastry onto the table and cut everyone a slice. "You made apple pie?" Korra asked, being wonderfully surprised to see her friend had made apple pie.

"Well Pema did most of the work actually." said Applejack.

"Pema, you made this?" Korra asked the woman with a smile.

"I just followed Applejack's instructions. It took a little while to get it, but it turned out pretty good."

"Dig in everyone." said the country pony. Everyone took a bite of the sugary pastry and they all smiled and hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmm. This is amazing!" Bolin said with his mouth full. He swallowed the piece of pie before speaking again, "Aj you have got to give me the recipe"

Mako took a forkful of the pie, he swallowed before speaking, "Wow, I've never tasted anything like this."

"Delicious. And sweet too" said Asami.

"Happy to be of service." said Applejack as she lowered her hat. Korra was especially happy to be eating Applejack's famous apple pies. After everything she had been through she deserved it. Pema stood up and began taking some of the empty plates from the table.

"Let me help" Asami said as she assisted the pregnant woman.

But as nice as it was to have their beloved Avatar back, Tenzin knew that this was not the time to be celebrating. "Korra, I realize you've been through a lot but I need to know everything that happened." he said. Korra took a brief moment to recollect all that she had discovered from Aang's memories and began telling everyone what had happened.

"Well, first off Tarlokk who he says he is…he's Yakone's son."

At the very mention of the name, both Lin and Tenzin's eyes widened in shock and Pinkie Pie spit out her drink, equally shocked. "Yakone's son?! Wait, who's Yakone?"

Rainbow hoof palmed her face and groaned.

"Seriously, who is he?" Spike asked, also curious to find out who this person was and why he was of so much importance.

"I remember my father told me about him when I was young." Tenzin said, "He was one of Republic City's most notorious crime lords. He was known for his unusual bloodbending abilities."

"And what about this bloodbending business?" Rainbow asked.

"I read about it once," said Twilight, "It's a skill only learned by waterbenders. It allows them to control the liquids within a person's body. Aang's wife Katara had it made illegal."

"So that's how Tarlokk managed to bloodbend us without a full moon." Lin stated.

"But how did you escape?" Tenzin asked the Avatar, "And where's Tarlokk?"

"Amon captured him…" Korra explained, "and took his bending."

"What?"

"THUN, THUN, THUN!"

"Pinkie Pie!" everyone exclaimed.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, he just showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too. But that's not the worse part."

Fluttershy didn't like the sound of that, "There's more?"

Korra looked over at Twilight, who looked back with worry. Korra swallowed before saying, "Amon wants to capture you too, Twilight."

Everybody in the room gasped in horror and Pinkie spit out her drink again, "WHAT?!"

The liquid landed right on Mako's face. He wiped away the liquid from his face, looking annoyed. Twilight was completely baffled by this news, what would Amon want with her?

"ME?! W-why would Amon want with me?!"

"No doubt he wants you for your magic." said Korra, "He thinks that by getting rid of me, you will have no owner so you'll have no choice but to obey him."

Twilight then gave her an annoyed look, "So, basically, to him I'm some kind of pet?"

"But Korra, how did you figure all of that out?" Fluttershy asked.

"While I was locked up I started meditating. I connected with Aang's memories."

Twilight then remembered how she and the girls couldn't detect Korra before, "Wait, before I found you I saw a vision of Aang too. It felt like…he was leading me to you."

Both Korra and Twilight's eyes widened in realization, "Wow."

"This very disturbing news." Tenzin said, "Amon is becoming more bold, taking down an councilmen almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame."

Everyone looked at one another, sharing looks of worry, concern, anger and even fear. They knew Amon was dangerous before, but now…no one would be safe for long. They couldn't afford to keep their guard down. Not anymore.

(~)

Pema and Asami were washing the dishes in the kitchen, when Pema suddenly doubled over and cried out in pain. "Pema, are you alright?" Asami asked with concur as she grabbed the woman's shoulder.

"The baby is…just kicking, really hard, is all. I'm fine."

"Should I get Tenzin?"

"No reason to worry him, it's nothing."

Just then, Mako walked into the kitchen carrying the teapot, "Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea."

But the heiress simply glared at him and continued to wash the dish she was holding in her hand, "You're a firebender. Boil it yourself."

Mako looked at her in confusion, wondering why she suddenly snapped at him. Pema smiled brightly as she said, "I'm-gonna step out in case you two want to talk" she grimaced as she left the kitchen, leaving the young couple alone.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" Mako asked in confusion and Asami finally amped up the guts to look him in the eyes. But by the way she was looking at him, he was beginning to wish she had kept them lock on the plate.

"I've noticed how you treat Korra. How you acted when she was missing." she dropped the dish and washcloth into the sink as she turned to face him, "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Mako was completely caught off guard by this, "What? No!" he briefly turned away as he said 'no' before facing her again, "She was taken by a crazy bloodbender! How did you expect me to act?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like Korra and I'm grateful for her generosity, but you've been keeping the truth from me this whole time. You both have."

"The truth? About what?"

Asami was seriously getting more and more irritated with Mako's denseness, "You're seriously going to make me say it?"

"Yes! Because I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The kiss, Mako. I know."

Time seemed to have slowed down, Mako was frozen in place. She knew the truth. She had known and he was an idiot to keep it a secret. "I-Well-I" he turned his head away from her before sighing angrily, "Bolin told you, didn't he?!"

"Don't blame your brother for what you did." she said just as angrily as Mako, "Do you have feelings for Korra or not? And what is with that petal?"

"Petal? What petal?"

"The one you keep in your pocket. Did Korra give it to you?" she asked, still maintaining her angry expression.

"No! Twilight did."

"Then why is it so important? You carry it around like it means something."

"I don't know, okay!?"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?" he asked as he placed his hand on hers. But the heiress quickly yanked it away.

"Well there might not be any relationship to worry about latter." she said coldly as she marched out of the kitchen.

"Asami!" Mako groaned in frustration as she left. Once she was gone, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the petal. His fist somewhat clenched as he prepared to crumple it. It brought him nothing but trouble. But before he could destroy it, he stopped. He noticed that in time, the red petal began to shape into somewhat of a heart formation. The sight was too lovely for him to destroy and so he placed it back into his pocket. He got himself into this mess, now it was he who needed to get himself out of it.

(~)

Tenzin was walking through the courtyard when Korra came up to him. "Tenzin, can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Are you still feeling weak."

"No, I'm feeling tens times better. But, I wanted to tell you something else about the vision I had."

"What is it."

"When I was in that box, I tried to meditate like you said, but when I did I couldn't master it. It didn't feel right to me somehow. So, I started thinking about my friends and how much they mean to me. Once I did, I felt an incredible wave of peace inside of me. Then, I started talking to Aang directly. Asking for his help and…he listened. When I needed him most he helped me. Has that ever happened?"

Tenzin was, in all honestly, baffled by this. He had been learning meditation his whole life, but he never heard of a method such as this. Focusing on such thoughts from the heart in order to get in touch with the spirit. And actually asking for guidance from something, or someone, you couldn't see, was certain something he wasn't always taught.

"I…I don't know. Maybe, you just meditate differently." he placed his hand upon her shoulder, "But whatever happened, I'm just happy you're both alright."

Korra smiled, feeling more at ease now that she had told him. She then sensed another presence and turned to see it was Lin. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked the airbender.

"I better go and check up on Rainbow Dash." Korra politely excused herself, leaving the two former lovers to speak to one another.

"Lin, um I, I-I need to ask you a favor." he said, this was a pretty awkward thing for him to ask of his long time friend/ex-girlfriend, "It would mean the world to me…but I-I know it could be a-a potentially awkward situation; furthermore-"

"Spit it out already!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"Will you stay and watch over Pema and the children while I meet with the council? With everything that has happened lately, I want to be sure my family is in safe hands."

Lin smiled kindly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Of course I'll help, old friend."

"I didn't realize you two were _out_ here." Both Lin and Tenzin saw Pema walk out while holding Meelo. Her voice sounded a bit suspicious.

"Pema! Ye-yes-yes, Lin has agreed to help out around here and keep an eye on things while I'm away."

"Thank you! I could use the extra pair of hands." she said before giving Meelo to Lin, who was very reluctant to do so, "Would you mind giving him a bath? He's filthy." she walked back inside while Meelo stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Lin.

"This is not what I signed on for!" she yelled to Tenzin angrily while holding Meelo away from herself.

"Thank you, Lin!" Tenzin shouted as he mounted Oogie and flew off. Lin turned her head back to Meelo, who was now picking his nose.

"I gotta poo! Really bad!"

Lin quickly metalbended a cable around his waist to avoid touching the soiled child. She made a disgusted face and hurriedly carried him away.

(~)

Later in the courtyard, Korra was done healing Rainbow's wings with a bucket of water. "Give it a try R.D"

The Pegasus flapped her wing and started to fly up into the sky. It wasn't long until she began doing back flips and twirled in mid air. "Alright!" She did a few air flips before landing on the ground. "Korra, you are the healing master!"

"You're welcome."

"Korra?" The girls turned around to see the alicorn princess walking towards them. "Can I talk to you for a moment…alone?" she asked the Avatar.

Rainbow Dash nodded in reassurance, "Go ahead. I think I have an idea on what this is about. Let me know if you guys need anything."

"No problem." said Korra.

Rainbow flew off to join the others, leaving Korra and Twilight alone to talk. Korra could see right through Twilight's face, "It's about Amon, isn't it?"

Twilight didn't answer, instead she ran over and cried into Korra's arms. "I'm so scared! Not just about Amon wanting to take me, but that he's actually willing to take you down to do it!"

The alicorn continued to sob as Korra stroked her mane, "It's okay, it's gonna be alright" she said.

"But what if it's not? If anything happens to you it will be because of me. I…I just couldn't bare to live with myself if that ever happened! I just can't!"

Korra lifted up Twilight's face to look at her, "Twilight, nobody is going to take you away. And I am not going anywhere. Amon's been planning on destroying me long before he even knew about you. It's not your fault." She wiped the alicon's tears away with her thumb. "Look, I know you're scared, I am too. But we can't let that keep us from doing what we need to do. I'll always be there for you…always."

The two girls embraced in a warm loving hug. Twilight smiled determinedly as she and Korra released, "You're right. We'll stop Amon together."

Korra smiled proudly, "That's my girl"

They both looked at the city from the horizon, to them it looked grayer and more depressing that it ever did. "I never thought Republic City would look so different than when I first came here." said Twilight as she looked at the gray city.

(Song is a parody of "Strange new world" from Equestria girls)

**Korra; **

_I've never seen a place, that's quite like this _

_Everything is turned around _

_My whole world is upside-down_

Korra and Twilight walked across the courtyard, Korra jumped onto the railing of a catwalk and started to tumble,

**Korra; **

_Getting on my feet, trying not to fall_

Twilight used her magic to get Korra back on balance,

_Doubts, need to let them go _

_Gotta use all that we know_

They continued to walk around the courtyard, when Asami passed by them, not even looking their way. Latter, they spotted Mako sitting by himself near the entrance to the temple. Korra and Twilight both shared confused looks as to why the couple wasn't together.

**Twilight; **

_I don't hear any laughs, or see any smiles _

_Everything's either pale or gray _

_I hope this cloud doesn't stay_

**Korra;**

_Everything's confusing _

_When all we see is fear _

_But we look a little closer _

_And I see there's still hope, my dear_

They see Pinkie making the airbending kids laugh along with Spike, making the two girls smile with much hope.

**Korra and Twilight; **

_What a strange new world _

_(what a strange new world)_

**Twilight; **

_We're trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world _

_(what a strange new world)_

**Korra; **

_Sorting through the ups and downs_

**Korra and Twilight;**

_Of this strange new world _

_(what a strange new world)_

_What a strange new world_

_(~)_

In Republic City, The Fire Nation representative of the Council was pacing around the room while her husband was absorbed in a newspaper.

"Do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere!"

"No, dear" her husband said while still reading the paper, completely stoic.

"Oh, found them!" she pulled the keys from her purse.

"Good, dear." still uninterested.

"Don't wait up for me; this council session will probably go late into the night."

Just then, she heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. "The door, dear." said her husband, still uninterested.

The councilwoman opened the door to find two men in exterminator uniforms in front of her doorstep. One of them has a very familiar musquash and smiled slyly. "We're here to fix the spider-rat problem." he said while holding up a spray hose and poison can.

"I didn't call an exterminator."

Before she could react, the councilwoman was electrocuted with the spray hose and collapsed to the ground.

"Dear?"

(~)

Tenzin landed onto the roof of City Hall on Oogi. He dismounted and walked around the dome, where several workers were cleaning the glass. They nodded at each other as Tenzin passed by. He walked a few steps further, but paused as he heard a fizz of electricity. He ducked in surprise as an electrified disk spiraled over his head and spun around in mid air as another barely missed him. He landed on his feet as the workers dropped to the ground and seized his wrists with bolas. The workers were really Equalists!

Tenzin dodged their attacks and airbended himself high into the air with an air spout. The Equalists who were still standing on the ground flung backwards against the concrete wall by a gust of wind. She slumped down against it. Tenzin now rose his air spout and the two Equalists held onto their bolas for dear life as they were spun around by Tenzin's powerful wind. Unable to hold on any longer, they released their grip and were flung onto an nearby rooftop. Tenzin landed back safely on the ground as the door opened and the Council Page came running towards him. He screamed while covering his face as the wind died down and lowered his arms.

"Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!"

"The other council members. Are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

"I'm afraid not! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!"

Tenzin's eyes widened with fear, "This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." the page held his hands out towards Tenzin as he stepped a few feet back. Tenzin and the page heard a sound nearby explosions and ran to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from the airships. The page grabbed his head and wailed.

"It is a tragic day indeed!"

(~)

Korra was in her room with the ponies and Spike, and they had on their "fighting" outfits, while Korra was styling Fluttershy's mane and tail into braids. Rarity had her mane in a low ponytail, Rainbow Dash was stretching her wings to be sure they were fine and Spike was doing some sit-ups.

"Thirteen…fourteen…fifteen."

"Careful Spike, don't strain yourself." Korra said jokingly, but the dragon didn't stop.

"Hey, I've got a score to settle with Amon, I gotta be ready for anything. Sixteen…seventeen…"

Mako was on the other side with his ear pressed up against the door, listening to Korra laughing. Every time he heard it it filled his heart up with so much joy. He took a deep breath before knocking. He could hear her voice from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." he responded.

"Come right in, we're decent."

Mako walked in and saw Korra already done with Fluttershy's braids. "Looking good, Fluttershy" he gave her a thumbs up, making the pegasus blush.

"So what's up?" Korra asked casually. Despite all of the drama happening around them, she still looked as cheerful and vivacious, and pretty, as ever.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you were okay." he tried to sound as casually as he could. But he wasn't fooling the ponies, there was a rather obvious tint of nervousness in his voice.

"I'm better, thanks." her happy expression then changed into a frown, "Physically at least. Emotionally…not so much."

Mako could tell what she meant by that, "You're worried about Twilight, aren't you?"

"Well duh!" Korra said a she got off of her bed and looked at her human companion. "Mako, I can take Amon wanting to get rid of me but…If anything happened to Twilight or the others, I would never be able to forgive myself. You have no idea how much they mean to me."

"Actually, I do." this caught Korra's attention as he continued, "I've seen the way you care for them, and how they care about you. To be honest…they mean a lot to me too."

"Really?"

"Really?!" the ponies all asked happily.

"Really. They're my friends too even if I can't understand what they're saying." he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder, "And I won't let anything happen to them….or you."

Korra smiled at Mako. She had come to realize from a long while back that there certainly was more to him than his broody 'bad-boy' exterior. Deep down inside, there was a genuine heart. A heart she couldn't help but adore. Then, to Mako's surprise, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. The Avatar blushed while Mako caressed the area where she had just placed her lips.

"Thank you" she said, her voice sounding grateful and sweet.

The ponies swooned at the scene, and surprisingly even Spike did too. Mako felt his cheeks burn and he smiled, accidentally letting out a happy yet nervous laugh, that was so unlike him. He quickly cleared his throat and leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual.

"Um, ye-yeah, sure, uh, no problem."

But then, Korra slightly backed away, "Just to be clear, that was a _friendly_ kiss on the cheek, so Asami doesn't have to worry about anything. Alright?"

Mako's smile faded, "Oh, right. Right, of course" his tone sounded somewhat disappointed. But he knew he couldn't keep this charade on any longer. He had to at least be honest not just with the girls…but with himself. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"Korra, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked with concern. Her friend looked troubled. She was very surprised when Mako took her hand into his. Her cheeks flushed red and her heart started to race. Just what was he trying to tell her?

The ponies and dragon were anxious with anticipation as the firebender spoke, "The truth is… Korra, I-"

He was interrupted when the two teens heard what sounded like explosions coming from outside the window. Pinkie Pie jumped from the bed in shock.

"What was that?!" she asked, poking her head up.

Korra, instinctively, was the first one out the door, "Let's go check it out!"

They all followed her while Rarity levitated Korra's parka before following. Mako was so disappointed he didn't get a chance to tell her the truth, but he had to push it aside for the moment. This was too important to ignore.

(~)

Lin was standing in the courtyard with Tenzin's children and the White Lotus sentries as they saw the Equalist airships fly overhead. "Alright, kids, time to go inside." the children obeyed her and rushed inside the house, just as Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Spike and the Mane Six rush out to see what was happening.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" asked the Avatar, now wearing her parka, as she ran to Lin and the children.

"Republic City is under attack."

The team shared the same horrified expressions. They knew Amon was becoming bolder, but this was not what they had expected, especially now. It was a living nightmare.

"Wait, Tenzin's still out there!" Applejack realized.

"We have to go find him!" Korra said determinedly, "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike you all stay here and help Lin protect the island."

Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Spike saluted her, "Yes mam'!"

"Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, you guys are coming with us." she ordered.

"What about me?" Twilight asked.

Korra looked at Twilight's face, "You're absolutely sure you want to do this, hu?"

Twilight looked at her friend with the same determination, "….Yes. I understand you don't want anything to happen to me or any of us, but I am not going to stay hidden away because we're scared. Besides...I am not leaving you to fight Amon alone."

Korra sighed, she's wasn't sure about this but she felt the alicorn's determination burning with the same amount of passion as her own. She finally caved, "Alright! You can come."

Twilight cheered, "YES!"

"When did you get so stubborn, anyway?"

"I've been hanging out with you, haven't I?"

Both the Avatar and alicorn exchanged smiles.

(~)

Not long, they arrived at the docks. The ponies all jumped off the ferry along with the teens. "Where did you say you parked the car?" Asami asked Korra.

"It's right around here somewhere. There it is!"

They followed the Avatar to where she had parked Asami's satomobile. It had hit a lamppost, causing it to dent and was practically over the sidewalk. The ponies winced at the sight, "Ohhh."

"Wow, nice parking job" Asami said sarcastically.

"Hey, you guys got arrest and left us alone with the car. I made it very clear: I don't know how to drive."

"All things considered you did a great job." said Bolin. He then removed the parking tickets from the windshield, "But how are we gonna pay for all these parking tickets?"

Mako grabbed the tickets out of Bolin's hand and crumpled them up in his hands before burning them with his flames. Bolin gasped in horror at his brother's recklessness. Does he not know he could get in trouble for this?

"Relax, the city is under attack." said Mako, "The police have more important things to worry about."

"The boy makes a good point." Twilight said.

Asami took her electric glove from the trunk of the car and placed it over her right hand, "This should come in handy." Once everyone was seated in the car, Mako opened the door to sit next to Asami in the front, but the heiress stopped him with a glare. "Why don't you sit in the back? With Korra." she bitterly suggested.

Mako just glared at her with a similar look. She had good reason to be angry but did she really need to be this way now when lives were on the line? He tried to be civil but it was clear she still didn't want to be.

"I think I will." he replied.

Upon this, Korra and the ponies looked at each other in confusion. "What's up with them?" Rainbow asked. Mako took his seat next to Korra, wearing an angry expression, while Bolin sat in the front with Asami.

"Everything alright?" Korra asked with concern. The two of them have been acting strange lately.

"Yeah, everything's terrific." he said bitterly/sarcastically.

Asami backed away the car a bit too quickly and they almost hit another passing car.

Bolin cried out, "Car! Oh, we're good."

They drove really fast, making the ponies' manes flap in the wind. "I get the feeling Asami might be angry with Mako" said Fluttershy

Twilight and Rainbow narrowed their eyes as they said in union, "Ya think?!"

(~)

"Chief! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They crashed into the harbor." said one the male telegraph operators. Saikhan was in the control room inside of Police Headquarters receiving news on the Equalists attack on the city.

"Send a river rescue unit." the chief commanded.

"Chief, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!" said a female operator.

"What?"

The door opened an Tenzin entered the room, "Chief Saikhan."

"Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too."

"I'm the only Council member left. What's the status?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin."

Tenzin stroked his beard pensively, "I need to send a wire." he said to the clarks.

"To whom, Councilman?"

"The general of the United Forces."

In the halls of Police Headquarters, people ran in both directions. Smoke poured out of the air vents and people began to cough and fall over. "Councilman, your wire has been sent." said the male operator.

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!" said the female operator. Both Saikhan and Tenzin glanced at each other as an alarm went off. The power went out, silencing the alarm. Saikhan turned on a flashlight and tossed another one to Tenzin. They both searched the room with their flashlights, then Tenzin noticed smoke coming out of a vent.

"Saikhan, the vents." The chief metalbended the vent shut as the people in the room started coughing. "We need to evacuate immediately." Tenzin said, "Everyone stay close to me." The hallways was filled with smoke, but Tenzin protected them all by creating an air done around him, Saikhan and his workers. They finally reached the outside of Headquarters and Tenzin stopped his airbending. Everyone gasped at what they saw in front of them!

The meca tanks!

The machine held up magnetic arms and attracted the metalbender's police uniforms. Two metalbender officers were captured with these magnets and Tenzin tried to save Saikhan by pulling on him with an air current. However, the magnet was too strong and Saikhan was captured as well.

The three mecha tanks deposited their metalbender officers into a truck and another mecha tanks fired a pincer cable at Tenzin, but he airbended the cables down and captured the attacking monstrous machine. Two more mecas fired at Tenzin, who once again deflected them with airbending. A meca charged towards him and fired a pincer cable, knocking him against the wall of police headquarters. Tenzin used an air wheel to soften his fall. he looked around and saw the truck drive away with the metalbenders and Saikhan. Tenzin felt awful for having let them down. He looked up as he saw a burning police airship falling out of sight from behind a building. He also saw the telegraph operators being captured by Equalists on the City Hall steps. His vision became blurry before completely going black as a mecha tank closed in on him.

(~)

Asami drove as rapidly as she could until they reached City Hall…. being attacked by Mecha Tanks. Twilight gasped, "The Mecha Tanks!"

Rainbow Dash pointed her hoof to a truck of equalists taking hostages, "And they've got Tenzin!"

Asami hit the gas pedal and Bolin created a ramp with his earthbending, making the car rise into the air. "JUMP!"

The teens all jumped out of the car while the vehicle flew ahead and hit a mecha tank, knocking it down as it bursts into flames. The ponies flew beside their friends.

"I was kinda starting to like that car." Rainbow Dash said sadly.

The mecha tanks began to attacking them, one unleashed extension cables at Mako which electrocuted him. The firebender screamed in agony as blue electricity coursed through his body. Twilight's horn glowed as she unleashed a powerful fire blast at the meca tank, forcing it to tumble back and release Mako. The firebender got on his knees as he took in deep breaths. The Mecha tank unleashed another metal cable that hit Twilight right in the gut. The now dazed alicorn began to fall. Thinking fast, Mako rushed up and caught Twilight in his arms right before she made contact with the ground.

"You okay?"

Twilight nodded and neighed a yes to Mako before getting back on her "wings" and flew up zapping the rest of the mecha tanks. With Bolin's ramp, Korra ran up to one of the machines, flipped over it and bended water into its exhaust outlet, the machine couldn't attack and so Bolin used the chance to earthbend from underneath it, knocking it down. Meanwhile, Asami electrocuted the equalists taking Tenzin. She continued to do so with the rest, but two more equalists came from behind her, only to be knocked out by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's fire and airbending. Tenzin began to wake up and Fluttershy rushed to check on him, "Tenzin, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tenzin joined Mako and Bolin in fighting the last meca tank. Twilight bended fire from her hooves onto the machine's exhaust outlet, this gave Tenzin the chance to airbend from beneath the machine, sending it sky high and landing on the building. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew around another mecah tank that kept shooting its extension cords to capture the ponies, but they managed to grab the cords with their mouths and tie them around the machine, giving Korra the chance to knock it down with her waterbending.

From above their airship, Hiroshi watched the scene from a telescope with scorn, "Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those…benders! And those annoying pony creatures are causing nothing but trouble just like they are. And what's worse is that now they can bend. Are you sure you want to have them?"

"I only need one." said Amon. "The one with the right amount of power to make mine invincible and accelerate our dream of equality."

"But that thing is with the Avatar! You said so yourself, it appears to only be loyal to her."

"For now. As for the others, we will capture them before long and you will have your daughter back."

The mecha tanks were finally defeated, the machines all laid down broken on the ground. Bolin stood next to the ponies, "I don't know about you guys, but I am loving Pony Power!" he cheered while raising his fists up high.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Rainbow happily cried out as she an Bolin fist/hoof pumped. The ponies all hugged Tenzin, happy that he was alright.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked her mentor.

"I'm fine. Thank you kids, another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys…look." Mako pointed to Air Temple island…where they see equalists air ships heading towards it.

Tenzin's eyes filled with horror "Oh, no"

"Maybe now is a little too early for a group hug." Twilight said.

(~)

The Lieutenant hatched open the door of the airship and he and a group of chi-blockers looked down as a metal hook and cable fired from above their heads and attached to the temple's stone steps. The chi blockers used harnesses to slide down the cable to the island. The White Lotus sentries guarding the island charged forward to confront them.

Meanwhile, Lin The ponies and Spike all saw the airship and prepared themselves to fight the equalists. "Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie stay close and get ready." the former chief commanded.

Applejack took her stance, ready to stomp her hooves to earthbend, Rarity had her own water skin around her waist and bended water using her horn, the water had no aura around it, even though her horn was glowing, and Pinkie Pie had her party cannon at the ready and Spike was pounding his fists together.

"Everyone else hide inside and remain calm." Lin ordered to Pema and the children. But then, Pema began to scream in pain. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say 'remain calm'?"

The mother-to-be was leaning over with her hand on her stomach. Ikki looked at her mother with worry, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!"

Applejack and Rarity's eyes widened, "What?!"

Pinkie pie jumped happily, "Yay! The baby is coming!"

"This is the worst possible timing!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, so no yay?"

Jinora, "Oh, no!"

Meelo, "Not now baby!"

Two female Air Acolytes quickly rushed to Pema's side and lead her inside. Applejack turned to Spike, "Spike, you go and help Pema."

"Me? I don't know anything about delivering babies!"

"You don't have to deliver just help her out, get her some water, anything."

Pema screamed again.

"GO! She always liked you!"

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Spike rushed to Pema's side, "Don't worry Pema, Spike is here to help."

"Thank you, sweetie"

"Kids, go inside!" Applejack ordered the kids and they all rushed inside. The woman and three ponies stood their ground.

(~)

The White Lotus sentries watched as the chi blockers ran up the steps and began bending at them with their respected elements as a cable from a second airship buried itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi-blockers swung down, followed by the Lieutenant. Lin and the girls stood guard in the courtyard as they listened to booted feet running.

"Get ready girls."

Applejack stomped her hooves, "We were born ready."

"I was born with a freckle behind my left ear." said Pinkie Pie. They all looked at her weird, but the pony kept on her smile, "True story."

Lin heard something in the distance, "Quiet. They're coming."

Right at that moment, they saw the Lieutenant and a group of chi-blockers raced up the steps and charged. Lin quickly used her cables to take down two chi-blockers before grabbing another with the cable. An Equalist ran up to her, but Applejack intercepted with an earth column. The pony bended out another earth column and shoot the projectile to a Equalist's face. Pinkie Pie, with her party cannon, send the Equalists flying backwards.

"I've got to get me one of those." said Lin.

(~)

Pema laid in bed as an Air Acolyte placed a cloth on her forehead while Spike gave her a glass of water. "The children, where are they?" she asked with worry.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe" said the Air Acolyte.

Spike handed her the glass, "Yeah, just relax Pema"

Then Pema let out another scream, "AH!"

Spike was so startled that he dropped the glass of water onto the floor, "Or not! Whichever works for you!"

(~)

The Lieutenant charged at Lin, but then he felt his whole body become surrounded by water, Rarity was bending the water around his body and the man was now trapped from the chin down in a pocket of water. The unicorn rose him up and slammed him into the side of the temple.

"Take that you, brute!"

But the Lieutenant quickly recovered, as the ponies prepared to fight him, Lin jumped in front of them and unleashed her cables at him. He intercepted her cables with his batons, sending a current through them to knock her over.

"Lin!"

The ponies all charged at the Lieutenant. All three jumped at him at the same time, ready to strike with their respective elements. Time seemed to move in slow motion as the ponies nearly made contact with the Lieutenant.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Lin opened her eyes and saw the three laying on ponies on the ground, unconscious. The Lieutenant had electrocuted them with his sticks.

"Girls!"

The Lieutenant approached the woman, ready to finish her off with his kale sticks…

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

Jinora came flying down on her glider. Once she landed she used her staff to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof. Jinora smiled in triumph. Ponies were so happy to se her.

"Jinora!"

"Atta girl!" Applejack cried out happily.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin cried in worry. Then, Ikki arrived on an air scooter and knocked down several Equalists over.

"Get off our island!" She successfully knocked down several more Equalists and joined Lin, Jinora and the ponies.

Pinkie Pie, "Go Ikki!"

Rarity, "Wo-ho!"

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin ordered.

"Taste my furry!" Meelo flew down from the roof and landed his behind on an equalist face, breaking wind right on it, knocking the Equalists unconscious.

Applejack arched an eyebrow at this, "Uh"

Rarity's nose crinkled in disgust, "Ew"

Pinkie Pie simply cheered, "Go Meelo!"

"Meelo be careful!" Lin shouted.

The little airbender kept on blasting away the equalists away with much strength and furry. He then blasted all of them away simultaneously by creating and air bubble around himself which he then dispersed creating a huge gust of wind. The young boy screamed in fury.

Lin gave up, "Never-mind"

(~)

All of the equalists sat on the ground tied up and defeat. Lin looked at the corner of her eye. "Rarity, stop hitting those equalists."

Rarity was levitating two equalists and making them hit each other. The unicorn lowered the two groaning equalists down smiling in embarrassment. "Sorry, got carried away"

Lin turned to the sentients, "Take these equalists and lock them in the temple's basement."

Applejack nudged Jinora's arm. "You kids were incredible back there."

Pinkie jumped around excitedly, "Yeah! You were all like "whoosh!" and they were all like "grrr" and then you were all "get away from them!" and then Meelo was all "taste my fury!" she blew a raspberry for emphasis, "Yay!"

"You were all smashing!" Rarity said proudly.

Lin also smiled proudly at the kids, "Yes they were. Nice work kids."

Rarity narrowed her eyes at her, "Ahem!"

Lin turned to the ponies. "You girls did a good job too."

They then saw a bison landing in the quad. "Dad!" Jinora and her siblings ran to hug their father while the ponies ran to hug Korra and Tenzin hugged his kids, "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

"We caught the bad guys" Meelo said while climbing his father's head.

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin in shock and anger, "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Applejack stood in front of him, defending Lin. "Now slow down there partner! If it weren't for your kids we'd all would have been toast."

Pinkie Pie jumped onto Lin's shoulder, "Yeah, and not the good kind of toast, all crispy and covered in melted butter, mmmmm, butter!" she jumped off of Lin, who smiled at the airbender.

"It's true; they really came through for us. You should be proud. You taught them well."

Tenzin smiled at his children who looked up at him with matching smiles. They really were his father's grandchildren. Rarity then yanked on Tenzin's robe, "Not sure if it's a bad time to mention this but, Pema is sort of…in labor."

Tenzin's eyes widened, "What?!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Oh, dear! I hope she's doing her breathing exercises!" The Pegasus flew at super fast speed towards the temple to the mother-to-be, "BREATH PEMA!"

"Go on, be with your wife." Lin said kindly as she cleared the path for him.

(~)

Tenzin quickly ran into the temple as the others followed. As Tenzin walked into the halls he heard the sound of crying and ran faster. He finally reached the infirmary….to see his wife carrying their newborn son in her arms. Spike was sitting next to her, smiling at the baby making "cooing" noises. Fluttershy removed some strands of hair from Pema's face. She then noticed her husband walk in, a warm smile on his face.

"Tenzin."

"I'm here Pema" he said as he sat next to her on the bed. They looked down at the baby. Pema couldn't contain her smile, "Our new son"

"He's so cute" Fluttershy complimented.

Spike agreed, "Yeah. Tough, too. He put up a pretty good fight."

Tenzin took the child in his arms and the baby smiled at his father. The kids snuck a peak from the door entrance. "Come, meet your new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time." Meelo said happily as he and his sisters ran up to the bed to greet the newest member of their family. Fluttershy wiped away a single happy tear.

"You kids should be so proud." she said.

Jinora smiled happily, "We are."

"Welcome. I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super great family and we're so happy you're a part of it."

Spike tickled the baby's chin, making him giggle, "Just to warn you though; they do tend to get a little "nuts" sometimes."

Fluttershy narrowed her eyes at him, "Spike!"

"But all in all, they're pretty cool." the baby grabbed Spike's claw and began sucking on it, making the little dragon tear up, "You are one lucky little guy." he said.

Korra, Mako, Lin and the other ponies watched happily once they entered the room. The ponies even shed a few tears, well Pinkie Pie cried like a baby. "This is so beautiful! WAHHHHHHH!"

But sadly, Korra's smile quickly faded, "I'm so sorry to interrupt but…more airships are coming."

The family looked at each other distressed. "So much for the happy moment." Spike said sadly.

(~)

Outside, everyone looked onto the distance, horrified to see a whole bunch of airships coming towards the island. "What do you wanna do Tenzin?" Korra asked her mentor hopefully.

"I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I'd hate to even think of it." Fluttershy placed her hoof on his shoulder for reassurance.

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Lin tells him.

"But-…"

"No arguments! You and your family are the last airbenders. There is no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin."

Twilight smiled proudly at Lin's loyalty, "Spoken like a true friend, Lin."

Tenzin turned to his student, "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

Rainbow's eyes widened, "What?! no way are we giving up!" she said seriously.

"I'm not asking any of you to." Tenzin said, "I said word to the United Forces, they will be here soon and once my family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide in this war."

Korra lowered her shoulders in disappointment, "What you're saying is…we need to be patient."

Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling proudly, "You're learning well."

Korra smiled in return, "If you're going…I want you to take the ponies."

Twilight was shocked by this, "What? No!"

"I'm sorry you guys, you've all done wonderfully and fought hard and I know you said you would all stick by me but…I can't put you in anymore unnecessary danger." The ponies all looked at her with sad eyes. She didn't want them to leave but she would do anything to make sure they were safe, "And I think Tenzin needs you guys."

"Actually Korra, I believe it would be best if they remained with you." her mentor said.

Korra was surprised by this, "But Tenzin-…"

"Me and my family will be fine. I may not know much about magic but I am certain about one thing…you all found each other for a reason." Korra looked at the ponies who smiled in agreement. "I know that together, and with your other friends, you will have the strength to defeat Amon."

Twilight's ears perked up, "I have an Idea! Korra, can I borrow one of your arm warmers?"

Korra complied and removed one from her arm as Twilight levitated it. Her horn glowed brighter as she cast a spell on it, making the arm warmer change from blue to purple in color. She then levitated it to Tenzin.

"Tie this to the bison's horn. It will active an invisible force field that can protect you. Nobody will be able to get through." she explained, "But you need to hurry, the spell will only last for a few hours. I just hope it's enough.

Tenzin nodded, "It will be. Thank you princess."

Twilight smiled.

(~)

Lin, Pema and the kids were all on Oogie ready to leave. But before Tenzin got on, he and Korra hugged each other goodbye. "Stay safe Korra" he said.

"You too."

Ikki hugged Pinkie, Meelo hugged Spike and Jinora hugged Twilight. "Be careful" said the airbender, sadly saying farewell to her friend.

"We will." Twilight promised.

With heavy hearts, the kids got on the bison's saddle. Tenzin kneeled down to the level of the alicorn, "Twilight, promise me you will stay by Korra and help her in any way that you can. I know she will do the same for you."

The princess placed her hoof over her heart, "You have my word."

"Tenzin, if we're leaving we better do it now." Lin said. Tenzin airbended himself on top of the bison, tied the arm warmer around its horn and it instantly glowed.

"Remember, nobody can get in only from the outside." Twilight explained.

Tenzin nodded, "Thank you. Oogi, yip yip!"

They all watched sadly as the bison flew away into the distance. Twilight placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, "They'll be alright, Korra" the Avatar silently prayed that her friend was right. Then they spotted the equalist airship approach as metal cables lowered down and made contact with the ground below. More equalists descended down from the cables. The sentries all stood in front of the teens and ponies protecting them.

"Go, we'll hold them off." one ordered.

Korra and the ground ponies all got on Naga. Rarity was on the driver seat in front of Korra while Applejack and Pinkie Pie rode onto on Naga's head. "Everyone, climb on!" Korra cried gesturing them all to get on. Mako, Bolin and Asami climbed on while the winged ponies flew beside them. Spike rode on Twilight. Korra stirred the reigns as the polar bear dog ran as fast as her feet could take her. As they ran around the side of the island, Bolin pointed to something coming at them; the Lieutenant.

"Mustache guy!"

As the man slide down the slope and jumped to attack them, Naga also jumped up and SLAPPED the Lieutenant down the hill with her paw, all while letting out a mighty roar!

Korra smile proudly at her animal companion, "Nice one Naga"

"Everypony, stay close!" Twilight instructed as the white beast jumped into the water and the wiggled ponies all dove in at the same time. Once underwater, Korra waterbeds an air bubble around them as Naga continued to dog paddle deeper into the sea.

(~)

As Tenzin and his family flew away, the armband on the bison's arm glowing bright, and an equalist airship attacked them. They shoot a giant net at the sky bison but the force field repelled it. However, the equalists would not give up so easily as a few more of them all jumped high and landed onto the forcefield. They kept on hitting it with their electric sticks and bear hands until the thing gave way. Luckily, Lin managed to knock them down by whipping at them with her extension cables.

"They're not going to give up, and this force field won't last for long!"

She used her cables once again to grab hold of one of the equalists net ropes and looked at the family. The looks on their frightened faces triggered something within Lin. While the forcefield would hold, she knew the equalists would catch up with them. She had to make sure they wouldn't. The sun's rays managed to break through the grey clouds and the lights reflected a rainbow-like glow among the family. The **rainbow** colors reflected in Lin's eyes. She had made up her mind.

"Whatever happens to me…don't turn back!"

"Lin what are you doing?!" Tenzin shouted.

Lin ran and jumped off of Oogie, reeling herself up and landing on the airship, where she took her stance and began ripping off a large section of the airship's metal skin. There was an explosion and it began to fall into the harbor below. Lin metalbended a panel to catapult herself to the other airship. She began to rip it apart when the Equalists came up from behind her. They wrapped their bolas around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconsciousness. The last airship turned back as the family gassed at it in shock.

"That lady is my hero" Meelo said.

Tenzin sadly watched as the airship grew farther away. His friend had done the ultimate sacrifice. "Yes…she is"

(~)

The heroes managed to make it safely to shore. They all watched sadly at Air Temple island from the opening of a sewer tunnel. The ponies and Korra all looked heartbroken at the scene. Mako walked up, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Korra, we should get moving." He held her close as they all walked deeper into the tunnels. He knew Korra needed the reassurance after everything that had happened. The airbenders were like her second family. As they walked deeper into the tunnel, Asami looked at them disdainfully at them before she too walked on alongside Bolin and Naga.

Korra looked up at Mako, "Thanks. For saving Twilight back there."

"It was nothing. She would have done the same for me"

With a smile, Twilight flew up to Mako and kissed him on the cheek, which caught him by surprise. Twilight then flew beside Korra. "You know he's really not all bad" she said.

Korra smiled too, "I've noticed."

(~)

Lin had her hands tied behind her back and was forced to kneel in front of Amon. Rain poured on them as the masked man looked down at the metalbender. "Tell me where the Avatar and her ponies are and I'll let you keep your bending."

"I won't tell you anything, you monster."

"Very well." he walked behind Lin. Dignified, she closed her eyes and Amon placed his thumb on her forehead. She opened her eyes in horror and gasped as she felt her bending being taken away. Once he removed his thumb, Lin fell to the ground, unconscious. As the Equalists dragged her limp body away, Amon grabbed the Lieutenant by his shirt, "Find the Avatar. Discover where she's hiding!" he ordered in such a frightening way, which was unlike his usual cool self.

"We will do our best sir, but we have very limited knowledge as to where she coul-"

"Find her! I don't care how long it takes, find her and her ponies and bring them to me!" He released the Lieutenant and shoved him a few feet away. He saluted to his leader.

"Yes Amon. We will do what we can."

"You better." As the rain fell down on his head he looked over at the city before him. "I will find you Avatar. I will find you even if I have to turn this whole city upside-down."

(~)

The following morning, a United Forces ship was approaching Republic City. A man walked up to the general, a strapping young fire nation man with a very serious but dignified demeanor. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

"Tell her we will be arriving in three day's time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."

"As you wish, General Iroh." the man saluted him before walking away.

(~)

**About the part when Korra lists her favorite flowers: I'm not sure if Korra is the kind to like flowers, or maybe she is and she just doesn't think about it very much, but if she did have favorites my best bet would be that she would like daisies (because of their simplicity) and violets (because of their color) fire lilies because they remind her of fire (hint hint) and the white rose…probably because it's white like snow and eye-catching.**

**Only two more chapters left! **


	11. Skeletons in the closet

*(~)*

_**Hebrews 12:1 ~ **_

… _let us strip off every weight that slows us down, especially the sin that so easily trips us up. And let us run with endurance the race God has set before us._

*(~)*

**Skeletons in the closet**

Republic City was not looking so good, Amon and the Equalists have taken over. Aang's statue now had Amon's mask on its face, for many it was a new good beginning but for others…it was the beginning of a nightmare.

A large group Equalist supporters gathered in the park as Hiroshi Sato spoke to them through a microphone on stage. "It is a glorious day my Equalist brothers and sisters. Amon has torn down the tyrannical bending government! He has declared bending illegal and he has the Avatar on the run. Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal! The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we…will…PREVAIL!"

The whole crowd cheered loudly, minus two Equalists chi-blockers who walked off the scene behind a cluster of bushes. One of them earthbended a rock aside and they jumped into a hidden hole before placing the rock back into place. Underground, they removed their masks, revealing themselves to be Korra and Mako in disguise.

"Can you believe Hiroshi? "The Avatar's on the run" I'm not running from anyone! Let's go back up there and knock some heads, they'll never know what hit em!"

Mako quickly stopped her, "Relax, General Iroh is coming with an entire fleet of battleships. Then Amon will be the one who's running."

Korra groaned in annoyance, "I hate this being patient stuff." as they continued walking down the tunnels, Korra suddenly started to smile and giggle, "You know what's funny? For a moment, you sounded exactly like Twilight."

Mako chuckled along, "While I'm pretty sure Rainbow Dash would have agreed with your "knocking some heads" plan."

"Well how would you know? You can't even understand a word she says-" Korra immediately stopped on her tracks, realizing what she had just said. She turned to face a disappointed looking Mako. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, honest."

"No, it's okay." Mako assured.

"Twilight's right, I really should think before saying anything and-I probably shouldn't have just said _that_!" Mako stayed quiet for a moment. His silence only made her feel worse, "I'm sorry, I know, I'm an idiot."

"No, no you're not don't ever say that!" he said rather defensively. Korra blinked at his sudden reaction to this.

"O…kay?"

Mako sighed, "Why is it that everybody else can hear the ponies talk but me?"

"Well, Tenzin couldn't hear them at first until he accepted me for who I was. And when Lin finally accepted me, Tenzin and the ponies as real friends and stopped acting so harsh all the time she heard them too. So did Tahno when he stopped being so cruel. But Tarrlok, Hiroshi and any other nasty person we ran into so far still can't. In conclusion: they can only be heard by people who really opens up their hearts. Someone who lets go of any negative feeling that keeps them from really having a friend. Me on the other hand, I have a connection to the ponies so I could always hear them no matter what."

"Okay, so you think there is something holding me back from being able to hear them?"

Korra shrugged, "Looks that way. Question is; what do you think it is? And from what?"

Looking into her eyes, Mako felt his heart leap. His face felt warm but he sadly turned away from her blue-eyed gaze, "…..I'm not entirely sure" his voice sounded as if he was trying to hide something.

"Well, I hope you figure it out." Korra said before walking down the tunnel. Mako remained for a few seconds before following her.

"Yeah…me too."

(~)

At their hideout underneath the city, Pinkie Pie was doing funny tricks with Pabu making Bolin and Asami laugh with the others. Pinkie had a serious face as she spoke with the ferret.

"Okay, Pabu this is it. You ready little buddy?" The fire ferret simply squeaked in response. "I thought so!"

Pinkie took out a cape, an Amon mask and speaks in a Dracula accent. "I V'want to take your bending, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

She then appeared on the left dressed as Super Pinkie. "Halt, villain! I, Super Pinkie, with my trusty sidekick, Ferret Boy will stop you!"

Switches back to Amon on the right, "I don't think so, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

"I don't think he says "bleh, bleh, bleh!" all the time", Asami whispered to Bolin.

"Shush! This is the good part!" he said as he watched the pony attentively.

Back to Super Pinkie, "Stop him Ferret Boy!" Pabu simply licked his leg. "Ahem!" Pabu then hissed and launched at 'Amon'.

Pinkie as Amon cried, "¡AHHH! Get this vermin off of me!"

Switched to Super Pinkie, "HA! Ferret Boy's ferret powers render yours completely useless."

Asami looked incredibly surprised, "How did she do that?"

Back to Amon, "Aaaaa! I have been defeated! Curse you Ferret Boy and Super Pinkie!"

Back to Supper Pinkie, "And so once again the day is saved! Thanks to; Super Pinkie." Pabu jumped on her head as an invisible wind flapped her cape. "And Ferret Boy!"

Both Bolin and Asami applauded, "Great performance you two, five stars" Bolin said.

Asami laughed, "You two are a riot!"

Pinkie and Pabu high fived, "Nailed it little buddy!"

Spike then pointed to the entrance of the tunnel, "Hey look, Korra and Mako are back!"

The Ponies and dragon all ran to greet them. Asami, who was happy before, now pouted as she saw the two approaching. Korra squatted down to greet the ponies.

"How was everything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Still pretty crazy." Korra responded.

"You two were gone awhile." Asami said in a suspicious tone while looking at them with serious eyes, and a tint of jealousy…okay maybe more than a tint.

"Here we go." Twilight whispered to herself, while rolling her eyes.

"We were doing reconnaissance." Mako said in an annoyed tone, matching Twilight's, only slightly less subtle.

Spike gasped, "Dude, watch the language!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "It's a fancy way of saying they were doing observations to see what Amon's next move is."

Asami simply crossed her arms and turned her head away from him, "Whatever." she said bitterly. Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head once a brief silence too over.

"Awkwaaard."

"Welcome back!" spontaneously, the hobo Gommu appeared before the two teens, happily greeting them and wrapping his arms around them, "Hope you've worked up an appetite 'cause dinner is served!"

Rainbow smiled, "About time. I'm starving!"

Gommu lead Korra and Mako to where dinner was, while Asami shoot a jealous glare at Korra and Mako before following the rest. Rarity arched her eyebrow at this as she and Applejack stayed behind to talk.

"I know she has a reason to be angry, but this attitude of hers is very unbecoming, especially in our current situation." Rarity said seriously.

Applejack nodded, "I agree. She and Mako have really got to make up their minds on where their relationship is headin'." she then lowered her ears, "Though somethin' tells me it won't be in the directing she has in mind." she said somewhat sadly.

"Quite right. But I do know I'm getting extremely impatient with Mako at this point." Rarity said while literally growling as she said the last part.

"Join the club, sister." said Applejack.

Twilight turned to her dragon friend, "By the way Spike, what did you think 'reconnaissance' meant, anyway?"

"I don't know, something about making-out."

"Eww!"

"What? It's not like they haven't done it before."

(~)

Gommu stirred some home made stew and poured some into their bowls. "Thanks so much for letting hide out with you the past few days" Korra said graciously as Gommu poured the gruel into her bowl.

"Honored to oblige. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called "equalist" policies. We've got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." he said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"That's the best way to live." Twilight commented.

"You are a wise and noble hobo" said Bolin.

"I agree." said Applejack.

Gommu smiled at their gratitude, "Thank you very much." Much like many, he could hear the ponies talk. He served bowls for the ponies and placed them on the floor for them to eat. "Here ya go, eat up Little Ponies"

The girls all looked at the bowls with disgust. Rarity crinkled her nose, "Is this at least a vegetarian meal?" she asked, somewhat disgusted.

"Don't worry, Miss Rarity. It's got all of the healthy necessary fruit groups." Gommu assured.

The unicorn looked down at the brown colored food and then up at the happy hobo. She didn't want to make him feel bad, especially since he so graciously allowed them to stay with him. The unicorn gulped, "Oh, well then…" she hesitantly levitated her spoon, "Bottoms up". the others watched in hesitation as Rarity took a tiny sip of the spoonful of gruel. She had her eyes shut the whole time. The moment she had the spoon in her mouth her eyes flew open.

"Mmmmm. Not bad."

With that, the other ponies all began to eat from their bowls without worry.

"Wow, this is good." said Twilight, impressed.

Pinkie Pie licked her lips, "Yummy!"

Spike eats a spoonful, "Mm, this is great!"

Rainbow Dash licked her lips, "Really hits the spot."

Bolin ate a spoonful and smiled, "Mmmm, no kidding. This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

Gommu smiled graciously, "I called it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

Ponies then stopped eating, their spoons still in Twilight and Rarity's mouths, and AJ, Fluttershy and Rainbow still had the bowls up to their lips.

"Did he say dumpster?" Fluttershy asked, feeling disgusted.

Rarity began to feel woozy and passed out. Asami's face turned green as she spited out her gruel. Twilight also turned green, "You know what, I'm not all that hungry"

Fluttershy pushed her bowl a few feet away, "Me neither."

Pinkie Pie took her bowl into her hooves, "Well, I'm still eating!" the puts her face into the bowl.

"Me too." Spike said before he continued eating.

Rainbow Dash looked down at her bowl, "Well…food is food." she said before she continued eating.

Applejack shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, what the heck." and she continued to keep on eating. Rarity woke up but the moment she saw them eating the gruel, she passed out again.

"More please!" said Pinkie Pie as she rose her bowl to Gommu for seconds.

(~)

A few hours latter, Mako and Korra changed back into their normal cloths. Mako was done helping a family moving some boxes when he heard laughing.

"Pinkie Pie! Get back here!"

He saw Korra chasing Pinkie Pie, in her mouth was one of Korra's hair ties. With her hair flowing behind her, she tried to capture the little pony who kept escaping her grasp, but she didn't appear annoyed at all, in fact she was enjoying it. Mako smiled at this cute scene. Even during hard times, Pinkie Pie always managed to get a smile out of Korra, and oddly enough, in the dark times, Korra managed to crack a smile on Mako's face.

"An adorable scene isn't it?"

"AH!" Mako jumped but quickly calmed down once he say it was Gommu. "Oh, it's just you"

"Sorry to scare ya." he noticed the firebender's sad look, "Something troubling you?" he asked.

Mako hesitantly answered, "I still can't hear them?"

"Who?"

"The ponies. Korra says that there may be something holding me back. Something that's preventing me from really opening my heart to them."

"Gotcha!" Korra laughed again, getting both Mako and Gommus' attention. The Avatar managed to grab the pony who then jumped onto her back in a piggyback position. She gave her back her hair tie and Pinkie nuzzled Korra's face while she giggled. Gommu noticed the look on Mako's face and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's not them who you should really be opening up to."

With that he walked away from Mako, who continued to see Korra and Pinkie laughing together.

(~)

That night, Korra sat near Naga, the other ponies were all asleep, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were all on Naga's saddle, Twilight and Rainbow Dash were both nuzzled next to Korra while Spike slept soundly on her lap. Korra, on the other hand, was still awake. She was broken from her private thoughts when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako asked as he sat next to her.

"No. I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too"

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the south pole practicing for my firebending test. And now I'm in the middle of an all out war. And these ponies are caught in the middle of it. Look, I know I'm not exactly little miss perfect, even I can admit that. I've known that my whole life. Sure, I come off as tough and bold, and I kind of am, but underneath…I'm just as scared and unsure about myself as anyone."

Mako was so surprised by Korra's confession. She was opening up completely to him.

"A long time ago, I probably would have never admitted to something like this but, ever since I met the ponies I feel like…like they changed me somehow." the Avatar chuckled softly, "I know it sounds crazy, but the more time I spent with them, the more I began to see things in a whole new way. They stuck by me even when I messed up. I know they said they'd be there for me but…Mako what if I can't protect them? What if they never get back home, to their families and friends?…They're in this mess because of me….what kind of a friend am I?"

"A great one." he said with a kind smile, "These ponies stick by you because they see what's inside your heart. Literally. They had a chance to be safe but they stayed with you. They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to be. They're going to be fine."

Korra smiled at his kind encouraging words, "Thanks. I hope you're right." she gently stroked Twilight's mane, "I never knew them back then. And now, I can't imagine my life without them."

"I know how that feels."

"What?"

"_We_ didn't even know each other then either, and now…I can't imagine my life without _you_ in it."

Korra couldn't believe her ears. Her heart was pounding fast and unbeknownst to her, her eyes shimmered with light **rainbow** colors.

"You're the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I have ever known." he said with much compassion in his voice. Korra smiled and blushed.

"I think you're pretty incredible too but…you already knew that."

They simply sat there smiling at each other, nothing but the sound of their beating hearts could be heard. For this one moment, there was no fear or worry, it was just them. The two of them. Then, as if by impulse, Mako slighting began to lean in closer, but Korra abruptly turned away.

"I should probably try to get some sleep"

Mako looked at the Avatar with disappointment. He once again, noticed her eyes shimmering with rainbow colors. The same **rainbow** colors now reflected in his eyes just like the night before he, Bolin, Asami and the ponies were arrested by Tarlokk's Task Force. Only now, they _completely_ manifested in his eyes. All of a sudden, it was all crystal clear to him now. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He opened up his palm in front of Korra. The Avatar was surprised to see him giving her a red flower petal, strangely enough, in the shape of a heart.

"What's this for?" she asked him.

"It's something I've had to myself for a while now. But I have a feeling it should be with you."

Korra smiled as she graciously took the small gift. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Well….goodnight" he said as he walked away.

"Goodnight." Korra said. She laid her head on Naga and sighed. She then looked at the corner of her eye at the alicorn. "I know you heard all of that"

Twilight opened up one eye and smiled, "Really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Korra slightly giggled, "You'd think we'd learn by now."

Twilight smiled, "Korra, if anything happens to us, It won't be because of you. You have done nothing but protect us and keep us safe and best of all…you've become the best friend any of us have ever had. This whole ride we've been on together…I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Me neither. You're all my best friends too." she looked at the petal in the palm of her hand, "Mako said he can't imagine his life without me now…I feel the same way about you girls."

"We do too. And do you feel that same way about him?" she asked with a sly grin.

Korra stayed quiet for two seconds before answering, "…let's try and get some sleep." she once again laid her head on Naga.

Twilight simply smiled and tried to get back to sleep, "Fine, you don't need to tell me…I already know the answer."

Korra smiled before falling asleep.

(~)

An Equalist airship flew overhead on Air Temple island, Amon was waiting on a platform as the Lieutenant dragged a blindfolded man up to him. The man was forced on his knows as Amon removed the blindfold.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity." he stood behind the frightened man, and placed his thumb on his forehead…taking away his bending. The man collapsed and fell from exhaustion. Amon turned to the Lieutenant,

"Next."

The Lieutenant nodded and walked over to get the next victim. There was a long line of blindfolded benders with their hands bounded, fearfully awaiting their fate. The very sight brought much pleasure to Amon…but then, in his mind, he saw Korra and her ponies, their otherworldly innocence and the Avatar's stunning rainbow eyes taunting him. His happiness shifted into anger, he swore on his mother's grave, he would find them…and they will be his.

(~)

Twilight was still struggling to sleep, but Korra managed to sleep soundly. Then, Twilight's ears perked up once she heard footsteps. She spotted Mako standing up and walking down one of the tunnels. Curious, Twilight got up and followed him. The alicorn walked along deeper into the tunnels and spotted the young man, sitting and hugging his knees. He wasn't crying loudly at all, he simply sat there, a hand on his forehead as streams of tears rolled down from his face. His expression didn't shift, it looked calm but his eyebrows were furrowed. It was clear that this man had not cried in many years and actually doing it was new and strange to him. Despite his silent tears, he did release a few short and whispery sobs. It was a surprising sight for Twilight, for she had never once seen Mako like this before.

"I'm such an idiot." he said to himself, not even aware of the pony's presence, "Did I really think she was going to forgive me after everything I've done? I wouldn't forgive me either." Twilight hid in the shadows as she listened to Mako's private conversation. "I was so stupid. I wish I wasn't so afraid. I wish I could just tell Korra how I feel. I love her."

Twilight silently gasped when she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"I love her, I know that now! I love you Korra. Why couldn't I just say it to her face?"

"Then say it!" Mako lifted up his head and saw Twilight standing in front of him, "Just tell her how you feel. You have to open yourself up, if you don't you'll never truly be happy." Mako looked on at the alicorn in surprise, Twilight sighed sadly and lowered her head, "I only wish you could understand what I'm saying." she began to walk away from him. Mako had his mouth open, trying to get the words out.

"…I do."

Twilight abruptly stopped and turned around to face him, "W-what?"

"I…I do understand." he said still stunned, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You-you did?" Twilight hesitantly asked, feeling her eyes eyes tearing up. Could this mean what she thought it meant?

A smile slowly formed on Mako's face and he laughed happily, "Yeah…I can hear you…I can hear you. I can actually hear you!"

Twilight galloped happily, "You can hear me!" She ran to Mako and they embraced in a warm hug. The alicorn allowed a tear or two to escape her eye. "You can finally understand me!"

"I can't believe it! Korra was right, I was holding back." said Mako as he and Twilight ended the hug. Then his face became serious, "But it wasn't from you…" Twilight looked at the firebender curiously as he finally realized the reason why he couldn't understand her before. "I was holding back from Korra…I wasn't being open enough."

Twilight smiled, "And how do you feel now?" she asked.

Mako wiped some tears from his face and took in slow deep breaths as he smiled, "Better than I've felt in a long time. Thank you Twilight Sparkle. Thank you."

Then all of the sudden, out of pure joy, he began to sing.

("I can't believe my heart". Deleted scene from Disney's Hercules)

_Just when I thought I had it figured. _

_That life's a game you cannot win. _

_She comes in and changes all the rules. _

_What I've been taught, I learned the hard way _

_That life and love are never just. _

_And if you trust, you're just one of the fools._

_And now I can't believe my heart _

_Is saying don't resist her. _

_That I've been on my guard too long. _

_I can't believe my heart _

_Surrendered when I kissed her. _

_And told me all I thought I knew _

_As sad but true, is wrong._

_If life's worth the disappointment _

_I hadn't seen one reason yet. _

_Until I met the girl who smiles for free. _

_Upon this earth, there's no one like her. _

_She sees the boy I long to be. _

_Making even me believe in me._

_And now I can't believe my heart _

_Has overcome my senses _

_To help me see that she's the prize. _

_I can't believe my heart _

_Says tear down all your fences. _

_That everything you want and more is right before your eyes._

_I can't believe my heart._

_Could be so…_

_Wise._

The two friends hugged once more before returning to the hideout.

Mako had finally fully opened up his heart.

(~)

The next morning, Korra slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but could see something purple with flapping wings in front of her. Once her vision cleared, she saw it was Twilight flying in front of her face

"GAH!" Korra jumped in shock, and Spike jumped out of Korra's lap and the other ponies all woke up to her scream.

"Good morning!" Twilight said gleaming with happiness.

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Uh, good morning? What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Morning, Korra." Mako waved at the avatar as he approached her. He was sharing the same happy sunlight expression as Twilight.

"You too?"

Twilight and Mako looked at each other with knowing smiles, "She's not much of a morning person" said the alicorn.

"So I've noticed" Mako replied.

At that moment, Korra's eyes flew open as she quickly stood up, "Hold the phone! Did-did you just—"

"Understand what she said?" Mako finished, "I did."

Korra was stunned at first but then she smiled, "I can't believe it!" Without warning, she lunged towards Mako, wrapping her arms around his neck, taking him by complete surprise. "This is great! You can finally hear them!"

Mako could feel his face turn red as he looked over at Twilight who was smiling with glee. Mako smiled at the girl hugging him and hugged her in return, taking in the warmth of her embrace. Korra then realized what she was doing and quickly released him.

"Um, sorry."

"No! No, don't worry about it."

And there it was again. The awkwardness. Twilight was so sick and tired of these mind games and so, she flew behind Mako and pushed him a few feet closer to Korra. This time, the Avatar simply smiled as did the firebender. The other ponies all smiled, despite all of the madness something good was happening.

(~)

Yue bay was covered in thick morning fog as Team Avatar hide in the drainage pipe. Mako stepped out first and beckoned to the others, "Coast is clear."

"Girls, Spike, stay close" Korra tells the ponies as they all ran out of the pipe and climbed an access stairway to an observation deck above. They crunched by the railing as Bolin scanned the bay with a telescope.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." said Korra.

Mako quickly spotted something in the distance, "They're here!"

They all looked over at the ocean, Fluttershy taped Bolin's shoulder and pointed at the telescope which he had backwards and he flipped it around. He saw a dim shape through the mist. The United Forces battleship was steaming into the harbor, but the young General Iroh felt very uneasy.

"Hmm…Amon had to know we were coming." he said, "So why aren't we meeting any resistance?"

"Wait a second…" Korra stood up and looked up at the sky, "Where are the Equalists airships?"

"Out to brunch?" Spike asked.

Mako took the telescope from his brother and ran to the end of the deck, scanning the city. "I don't see any mecha tanks, either."

"I've got a bad feeling." said Applejack as Mako and Korra shared worried looks. From a distance, they heard the sound of explosions. The ships were being attacked by underwater bombs!

"It's a trick!" Iroh exclaimed in horror as his ship was being blasted by mines floating up in the surface of the water. Rainbow Dash could not believe what she was seeing,

"Bombs underwater?! How does Amon come up with this stuff?!"

"Stay here!" Korra said to the ponies before she ran ahead, leaped off the edge of the deck and used her waterbending to pull herself into the bay, and began swimming towards the battleships.

"Korra!" the ponies cried.

Twilight bravely spread her wings and flew upwards, "I'm going out there!"

"What?! Twilight, no!" Mako shouted but the alicorn ignored his cries as she created a magical bubble around herself and dove in after Korra. Mako slapped his forehead, "Gah! Like Avatar, like Alicorn!"

"Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!" Iroh commanded over the loudspeaker. He suddenly heard something from the outside. "What is that sound?"

He ran out of the control room and onto the deck, where a buzzing sound was heard in the sky. Korra surfaced at the same time Twilight did, her magical bubble now gone. Both girls looked up at the sound above and Mako looked through the telescope toward the city.

"What now?" he asked as Pinkie Pie jumped on his back with her own telescope and looked in his direction. Their eyes widened in horror once they saw a group of flying objects in the mist, which resolved themselves into two fleets of biplanes, heading towards the ships.

"Where does Hiroshi find the time to keep inventing new evil machines?!" Bolin asked both angrily and confused.

"Better question would be; why does he keep inventing them anyway?!" Rainbow added, more angry than confused.

The planes flew across the bay, Hiroshi Sato leading them, he pulled a lever and bombs dropped from the underside of his plane. The ships below were bombard, causing major damage. One plane dropped down two torpedoes towards the ocean. Korra and Twilight dodged out of the way only for the torpedoes to hit the side of another ship. The explosion forced the girls to dive down and swim to the ship again as more planes dropped torpedoes to hit the targets.

A male sailor shouted, "Incoming!" and the explosions forced the rest of the sailors up in the air. A plane dove into attack but firebenders firebended into the cannons and shot at the planes. Korra and Twilight emerged from the water and looked at the planes, while they destroyed the remaining ships.

"I'll go up there and try to stop those planes." Twilight said determinedly.

"I've got your back." Korra said equally determined.

"Good luck!" they said to each other in union and Twilight flew towards the planes. An earthbender tried to bring the planes down but he was forced back by the bombing. Plane flew around until one got hit by a powerful magenta colored blast. Iroh was astonished by what he saw.

"What in the world?"

High above, was a winged creature with a midnight hair and tail with pink and purple streaks and a horn on her head. The horn glowed in a strong magenta color as she moved her front legs, unleashing magenta colored flames and blasts from her horn onto the tail of the planes. The attacks were so powerful that the pilot could not control the plane anymore and so he was forced to eject. Twilight used one last attack and threw the plane down into the ocean.

Korra dove into the water and waterbended a massive waterspout that rose her high up and bended a large ice spike to take down another plane. However, the damage plane hit the waterspout and Korra fell into the water where she bended a torpedo around into the air and hit another plane. She emerged once more and swam to the closest ship. Iroh came up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, but was surprised to find that same creature tore the wings of two of the remaining planes with her fire, knocking them down. But one plane remained, dropping a bomb in front of him. Iroh used his firebending to shield himself, but the explosion caused him to fall into the water. He sank down unconscious. Korra spotted him and quickly grabbed him, bringing him to the surface. Twilight flew down beside them.

"It's alright, I've got you."

Iroh coughed up from water from his mouth as he took a good look at his savior, "Avatar Korra? You saved my life. Thank you"

"Hang on General, we'll get you somewhere safe." said Twilight as her horn began to glow.

"Did she just talk to me?" Iroh asked.

The three of them were zapped and teleported back to their friends. Twilight landed on the ground breathing heavily while the others huddled around them.

"Oh, my. Is he okay?" Rarity asked once she spotted the injured General. Korra helped him stand up,

"He'll be fine he needs healing."

(~)

Back at the hideout, Korra was almost done healing Iroh's arm, while Spike gave Twilight some water. "You really put up a fight back there Twilight." said the dragon.

"Yeah, those planes really took a lot out of me." said Twilight.

"I applaud you for your bravery, Princess Twilight" Iroh said graciously.

"Thank you, General"

"Call me Iroh" he said kindly while smiling.

"Sorry about your ships, dude" Rainbow said.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but not these new high-speed aircrafts."

"I know." Korra said while she continued to heal his wound. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin said.

"That horrible man really ruffles my feathers!" Fluttershy said angrily.

"Mine too." Rainbow agreed.

"And mine." Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie, you don't even have feathers." Applejack said,

"Oh, yeah."

"Amon is winning for far," said Iroh, "but we're not of the fight yet."

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said happily, "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh stood up while clenching his arm, "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them." he turned to the Avatar, "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job"

(~)

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked the young general as he set up a telegraph machine.

"Commander Bumi, second division of the United Forces."

"Tenzin's brother?" Korra asked

"He's part of the United Forces too?" Rarity also asked.

Iroh nodded, "Yes, bit of a wild man but the bravest commander you'll ever meet."

"I like him already" said Rainbow Dash with a smile.

"Ready sir", Gommu began tapping out the telegram as Iroh spoke.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft, retreat to red sand island until my signal. Do not approach city until you have received all clear." Later they all gathered around a map on top of a table, "Now comes the hard part." Iroh tells them.

"Oh, and all this time I thought we gonna to be doing things the easy way." Twilight said sarcastically as she and the winged ponies hovered over the map.

"We need to ground those aircraft, otherwise Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at one place on the map, "They flew in from this direction"

Twilight observed the place Mako was pointing at, "So the airfield must be somewhere over this mountain range." she said while pointing to the area with her hoof, the picture of the mountains.

"Clever little pony aren't you?" Iroh complimented and Twilight blushed.

"Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn" said Iroh.

As they dispersed, Rarity whispered to Fluttershy, "You know, for a human he is…rather dashing" she said somewhat flirtatiously.

"And courageous" Fluttershy added. The two giggled.

Asami lingered momentarily, "It's time to take down my father." she said bitterly. She silently swore she would show him no mercy.

Rainbow Dash flew by Twilight, "Come on Twilight, we should really stretch out our wings. We're gonna need all of our strength if we're gonna stop Amon."

However, while they were all preparing for a good night's rest to fight Amon the next day, one person was having second thoughts. She looked around at all of her friends, realizing just how much they had sacrificed because of this war. She felt she was placing them in unnecessary danger. None of them deserved what happened, everything was all Amon's doing. His hatred and pride had poisoned minds and affected lives in such a horrible way. She had come so close to losing so many people she loved, she couldn't allow Amon to get away with this anymore. She had made up her mind.

"Wait."

They all stopped and turned to look at Korra, who had on a look of pure determination.

"I'm sorry but…I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I know that feeling." said Applejack, "That's the feeling you get when you're absolutely sure about something."

"Dare we ask, what you're so sure off, exactly?" Rarity asked hesitantly.

"Twilight was right before, I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him."

Fluttershy whimpered, "I was afraid she was going to say something like that."

"That's not a good plan." Iroh said, "We have to stick together."

"The guy does make a good point." said Spike pointing his thumb at the young general, "I say we listen to him!"

"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down."

"Darling, as much as I understand your desire to put a stop to him, I'm not so sure it's a wise idea." said Rarity.

Applejack nodded, "I have to agree with Rarity on this one."

Even Rainbow Dash was on their side, "Yeah, even you can't face Amon all by yourself. Remember the last three times?"

But Korra had made up her mind, "I know you don't think it's a good idea, but I've seen Amon ruin too many lives already. My gut's telling me it's time to end this. On my terms."

"We know, we can sense your burning determination." said Applejack while shaking her body.

Twilight flew up and landed in front of all of them, wearing the same determined face as the Avatar behind her, "Face it girls, whether we agree with it or not, Korra's not gonna change her mind about this…" she turned to face her human friend, "I for one agree. You should do what you think is right."

The ponies all sighed in disappointment, "No use fighting it." said Fluttershy.

"I still think its crazy," Rarity added, "but Korra's instincts haven't let us down yet, and I refuse to believe they will start now."

Korra smiled at her friends' encouragement, "Thanks guys"

Iroh, however, was not fully on board with this, "Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."

"She won't be." said Mako, "I'm going with you." the young firebender walked on over and stood by Korra's side.

"You don't have to do that." she said with worry.

"Yes. I do."

Asami sadly looked on at the two. Then, she noticed how both Korra and Mako's eyes began to shimmer with rainbow colors as they looked at each other. This had to be a clear sign: Asami was not the one for Mako. It was a sad truth the young heiress had to accept as she glanced to the side. Iroh had his hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"My grandfather would respect the avatar's instinct. So will I."

Korra smiled at him, "Thanks. And Iroh, I want you to take the ponies and Spike with you tomorrow. Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy can help take down the air ships while Pinkie and Rarity take down the mecha tanks."

"Un, Korra are you sure about that?" Mako asked uncertain. Korra turned to the ponies with a face of confidence as she called out their names,

"Pinkie Pie."

The pink pony saluted her, "I'm on the job Avatar Korra! I'll take those tanks down with my party cannon!"

Korra turned to the white unicorn, "Rarity"

"I have my fighting outfit ready…." she said excitedly. Korra narrowed her eyes at her causing the unicorn to blush, "I mean, I'll use my waterbending to help stop those mecha tanks."

Korra smiled before turning to the orange earth pony, "Applejack?"

"Ready for anything" she said confidently.

Korra turned to the airborne pony, "Rainbow Dash"

"Do you even have to ask? I'll take those equalists down with my awesome fire power!"

Korra then turned to the yellow pegasus, "Fluttershy…. Fluttershy?" she and everyone looked around but didn't see the pony anywhere.

"Ahem!", Iroh pointed downward to his feet, where they spotted a long pink tail.

"Fluttershy, come out" Korra said in a motherly tone.

"Can't somepony else help out?" the pony asked while still behind the general covering her face. Korra simply smiled kindly.

"I wouldn't send you if I didn't think you could handle it. Come on, you've taken down equalits before."

"Yes, but never planes." the pegasus pointed out.

"Come on, you can do this. Who's my brave little soldier? Come on."

"Me", Fluttershy hesitantly answered.

Korra placed her hand near her ear, "Sorry, what was that?"

"Me?", Fluttershy answered again, this time a bit louder.

"Didn't quite catch that"

"ME!" she shouted to the top of her lungs,

"There it is!"

Fluttershy finally gained her confidence as she stepped from behind the general, "Okay! I'll do it. For you Korra."

Korra kissed her head, "That's my baby girl." She then turned to the alicorn princess, "And Twilight Sparkle, you help Rainbow and Fluttershy in the sky, okay."

"No."

Korra was surprised by her response, "What?"

"I'm going with you guys."

"Twilight no, I'll be fine. I've got Mako and—"

"No. The other ponies can handle things without me, they've had before, but I need to help you face Amon. Who knows what tricks he might have up his sleeve? Besides…I've got a score to settle with him, too."

"I agree." said Applejack, "I would feel a lot better if you had someone as crafty as Twilight on your side. No offense there, Mako."

"None taken" said the firebender sarcastically.

"And even if I can't be there when you kick Amon's butt, I'll still be happy to know Twilight will be there." Rainbow Dash said as she placed her hoof around Twilight's shoulder, "She's no me, but she's still just as awesome. More or less."

Twilight rolled her eyes at that comment and returned to Korra, "Before Tenzin left, I promised him and his family I would help keep you safe and stop Amon. And I intend to keep that promise. A princess is true to her word. So you can say no all you want, I'm going with you and that's final!"

Korra chuckled. This pony really can be just stubborn as her at times, "No use fighting. When you set your mind on something there's no changing it." The alicorn waited for the Avatar to answer….., "All right. But I can't let Amon see you."

"I'm way ahead of you. I remember learning an invisibility spell that can make one living creature invisible. I thought about using it for Tenzin but the spell only works when cast on oneself."

"I understand. Okay then. Let's stop Amon and save Republic City."

Applejack said, "Ya'll hear the lady, let's do it!"

Rarity cheered, "Absolutely"

Rainbow cheered, "Rock on!"

Pinkie cheered, "Yes indeedly!"

Fluttershy cheered, "Yay!"

Bolin cheered, "Alright!"

As Twilight and Korra hugged, their preparations had begun.

(Time to come together from Equestria girls)

**Twilight, **

_It's time for us to come together _

_It's the only way that things will get better_

_It's time for us to take a stand_

_So come on and lend a helping hand_

As the group prepared, Iroh found a rope from a nearby box and and tossed it to Applejack. The country pony grabbed it in her mouth and begun demonstrating the fire nation prince her lasso skills. Iroh smiled, impressed by the pony's skills and the two gave one another a hoof/fist pump.

Meanwhile, Rarity was adjusting Korra and Mako's equalist uniforms until she got a brilliant idea.

_Fix it up _

_Yeah it's alright _

_We'll all be ready for the fight_

_Fix it up _

_Yeah help a friend _

_We'll come together on the end_

Rarity found all kinds of fabric and clothing material from the folks of the underground town. She excitedly ran pass Korra and Asami. Asami looked at her weird, but Korra simply smirked, she knew how Rarity gets when she's inspired.

**Applejack and Rainbow, **

_It's time to show that we've got pure spirits _

_Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

Mako was then helping Spike hit a target directly with his fire. The little dragon managed to hit the target perfectly, and he and Mako fits pumped each other, Korra watched and smiled at the two. She turned to see Rarity making an outfit.

**Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie:**__

_It's time to show that we're strong _

_So come on everybody sing along_

A roll of black ribbon rolled away from Rarity as she worked, but is stopped at Asami's feet and the heiress picked it up. With a smile, the heiress sat beside the unicorn and worked together on the uniforms. Korra smiled at the two new friends getting along.

_Look how we all come together _

_Things are only just starting to get better_

During lunch, Fluttershy gave Naga and Pabu two individual bowls of food, before giving the little ferret a nose kiss. The pegasus was startled when she turned around and saw an Equalist mask right in front of her. The poor pegasus hid behind a few boxes and the "equalist" turned out to be Rainbow Dash pulling a prank. Korra came on by and took the mask away, crossing her arms and looking downs sternly at Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy scoffed. The pegasus smirks nervously and Korra rolled her eyes before smiling.

_Look how we all come together_

_Things are only gonna get better, better, better_

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright_

_We'll all be ready for the fight _

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend _

_We'll come together in the end_

Korra and Mako were then sitting on the floor, discussing a plan while looking down at the map. Their hands accidentally touche and they backed away while blushing. No matter what, it always seemed as if there would always be a moment for them to either be alone of have a moment to reflect on how they truly felt.

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend _

_We'll come together in the end_

Rarity and Asami smiled proudly at their finished work. The unicorn latter gave Twilight her own version of an equalist outfit, only it's navy blue with light blue stars decorated around it. Korra smiled at Twilight's new look.

_Fix it up, yeah it's alright_

_We'll all be ready for the fight_

After several long hours of preparing, Korra and Twilight smiled at one another as they looked on at all of their friends working together. Amon would have no idea what hit him.

_Fix it up, yeah help a friend_

_We'll do this together _

_Together _

_Now!_

(~)

The next day, everybody prepared for the final battle. The ponies were all in their "fighting" cloths. Mako had just finished putting on his equalist disguise and sees his young brother approach him. The two brothers hugged goodbye.

"Love you, little bro."

"Love you, back big bro."

Gommu sniffled and cried at the sweet scene. Bolin walked over to Korra who was with Naga, "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful."

"I will." The two embraced in a warm hug, "Good luck. If you're going into the mountains you should take Naga." she hugged the polar-bear dog's head, "Take good care of Bolin for me."

The beast licked Bolin's face, earning a smile from Korra. Mako then walked over to Asami who looked at him sadly. She already had a hunch on what he was going to say. "Asami. I'm sorry things got so messed up between us, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

Well he did say he cared…but he didn't say loved. And the strangest thing was, she wasn't even sure how she would have felt if he did say 'I love you'. It was right then and there that she realized, her romantic feelings for Mako were not as deeply intimate as she wanted herself to believe. Deep down inside, there was always something missing, but she ignored it. Her conscious said she couldn't stay mad at him for this. Even though she knew this was the end of their relationship, it was still pretty painful for she did care about Mako and she wouldn't change the times they spent together for anything. But she had to admit, not all of it was real. For his sake, and her own, she had to put on a brave face.

"I care about you, too" she kissed his cheek and walked away to Bolin and Iroh. Spike came by and looked at the firebender curiously.

"Sooooooo, does this mean you guys are over or not? Because I seriously can't keep up with all this relationship stuff you humans do."

Mako chuckled as he petted Spike's head, "You'll understand when you're older"

"I think I'd rather not."

Korra and the ponies all shared a group hug, "Be safe, girls."

"You too, sugarcube" said Applejack.

"Show Amon who's boss" said Rainbow Dash.

"You'll look out for them won't you?" Korra asked as she looked over at Iroh, Bolin and Asami with Naga.

"Of course, darling." Rarity assured her before crossing her hooves, "Though, I will be expecting an apology from her nasty attitude from before."

"Go easy on here, Rare. She's been through a lot."

"We'll see you again soon" said Fluttershy. Spike hugged Twilight, "Be careful Twilight"

"I will."

Once they ended the hug, the ponies all went with the others. Pinkie Pie returned to Korra for one last hug before going again with the others. Asami, Bolin, Iroh, Applejack, Rarity, Spike and Pinkie all rode on Naga while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew beside them. Korra nods at the princess, "Let's go Twilight." Korra, Twilight and Mako exited one tunnel while the others exited the other.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes." Gommu said as he watched them leave.

(~)

Twilight used her magic to create an air bubble as she, Mako and Korra walked across the bay and to the shores of Air temple Island. The three placed on their masks before quietly making their way onto the island. They spotted and airship above and spotted the masked man climbing onboard.

"There's Amon!" Korra said.

"We need to get into the temple," said Mako "then when he returns…"

"We ambush him." Korra finished.

"I've been looking forward to this." Twilight said fiercely.

"Keep out of sight, Twilight." Korra instructed. The Alicorn nodded and made her way through the bushes, hiding among the leaves, inconspicuously following the two teens as they made their way towards the buildings of the island, until...

"What are you two doings here?"

Korra and Mako came to a halt when they spotted the Lieutenant standing in front of them. Twilight gasped once she saw this, still keeping herself hidden in the bushes, peeking through the leafs. Mako tried to come up with a good excuse, since the Lieutenant thought they were fellow Equalists.

"Uh, we were just transferred." the firebender responded, he actually sounded convincing.

Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at them, "Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako asked.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this." The Leitenant narrowed his eyes, suspiciously starting down at the two.

"We'll be there, sir." Korra replied with a bow. With that, The Lieutenant walked away, "I know another way in." Korra whispered. The two scooted to the slide slowly and stealthily as they made their way to a secret entrance behind the temple, where Twiloght was already waiting for them.. Korra lifted a wooden panel on a wall and they climbed in.

"How is this even here?" Mako asked the avatar, curious as to how she knew about this secret entrance.

"When you've lived your whole life in a compound in the south pole, you become kind of a master at sneaking out." Once inside, Korra led the way, "Let's hide in the attic."

(~)

They climbed up through the attic trapdoor, but once they were there, Mako quickly realized something, "Uh, we're not alone up here."

In the corner of the room they see a small room with steel bars….with someone inside.

"Tarlokk?"

Korra could not believe it. The three friends removed their masks and Tarlokk looked up at then, from where he sat on the floor. His hair was loose and tangled and he looked as if he had just came from a horrible fight. Even his once strong complexion looked exhausted and damaged with scars, his eyes pale with exhaustion.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me." he said dryly.

"We had no idea you were here." Korra said, her voice didn't sound angry at all, but surprised, "Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No. I'm the only one"

"And what makes you so special?"

"….I'm Amon's brother"

The words rang loud in their ears as the room fell into silence. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Twilight was at a loss for words, "Hu-but you-WHAT?! You're Amon's brother? How could you be his brother? Is any of this making any sense to you guys?!"

Tarlokk looked at the pony as his eyes widened in surprise, "I don't believe it…you really can speak."

Twilight gasped!

"You can hear her?" Mako asked, equally surprised.

"Yes, perfectly."

Twilight shook her head to try and make sense of all of this as she stroked her mane with her hoof, "Well, if you can hear me now would you please explain as to how in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you and Amon related!?"

"Is she always like this?" Tarlokk asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Only when she's surprised." Korra said with her hands on her hips, "Or stressed. Or freaked out. Or angry. Or-"

"He gets it." the alicorn looked at her in annoyance.

"Amon is from the Northern water tribe." Tarlokk explained, "He's a waterbender and a bloodbender, just like I was."

Korra was shocked at this, "What?!"

Twilight's jaw literally dropped and her eyes widened, "And the plot twists continue."

"You knew this all along?" Mako asked accusingly at the man.

"No, not until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all began with my father…Yakone."

Twilight sighed as she sat down on the floor, "You guys might want to get comfortable, I have a feeling this is gonna take a while."

And so Tarlokk told them his story;

"With the help of his former gang, he escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity, and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother, a warm, caring woman."

_Tarlokk remembered her well. She was truly the ideal mother; she loved like no other and she must have had the biggest heart if she fell in love with Yakone._

"Awwwww." Korra and Twilight couldn't help but swoon at the idea of a kind woman bringing out the good in a once cruel man.

"That's so romantic." Twilight said as she placed her hoof over her heart.

"The guy was a criminal." Mako pointed out, he really failed to see what was so romantic about a criminal finding love after all the wrongs he did.

"True love can melt any frozen heart." Korra said with a smile. Tarlokk, Mako and Twilight all looked at her surprised. "I read some of Jinora's romance novels. So sue me!"

"You were saying, Tarlokk" Twilight said, allowing the man continue;

"Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later."

_Tarlokk remembered how life once was, he and his brother were so close. _Whenever he needed someone to play with, or a shoulder to cry on, Noatak was always there.

"Noatak was a good-hearted kind, always looking out for me. Those were the good years."

Tarlokk's voice at first sounded somewhat happy and blissful as he spoke of the times he shared with his brother. But after he said 'the good years' his voice shifted to sadness once more.

"Before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities, but our training brought out a different side of my father."

He remembered one night when he and Noatak were training with floating globs of water with Yakone watching them.

…..

_"Tarlokk, you'd better shape up or you'll be out here in the cold all night until you get it right." Yakone exclaimed in anger at his youngest son. _

_"I'm trying, but-"_

_"Try harder! Your brother was never this sloppy."_

_Young Tarlokk dropped his glob of water and rubbed his teary eyes. Noatak hated it when their father bullied Tarlokk like this. "Dad, he'll get it. He just needs time."_

_"Don't talk back to me, son! Ever!"_

…..

"Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally."

"I'm beginning to see the pattern here."

"Twilight!" both teens looked at the alicorn in annoyance for interrupting.

"Sorry."

"When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone, Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender of rare skill."

…..

_"What's bloodbending?" young Tarlokk asked. He, Noatak and Yakone were sitting around a campfire. The full moon glowed above them._

_"The most powerful and feared form of bending in the world." Yakone said to his sons, "It was declared legal thanks to that coward, Katara. Our family has the strongest line of bloodbenders in history. You boys have this power inside of you, and I will teach you to master it."_

_Neither brothers liked the sound of this at all, "What happened to your bending, dad?" asked Noatak._

_"The Avatar stole it from me." there was much vindictiveness in his voice, "That's why I brought you out here, to learn your history. You will become bloodbenders of the highest order. When the time is right, you will claim Republic City and you will destroy the Avatar. You must avenge me. That is your purpose in life."_

…..

"The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us to another supposed "hunting trip," where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from my mother."

…..

_He remembered one night when Yakone and the boys hid from a herd of yaks. The man nodded to Noatak who stood up and bloodbended the creature, making it stand up and forced its head back. The animal groaned in pain._

_"Stop! You're hurting it!" cried out young Tarlokk._

_"Toughen up, Tarlokk! You'll need a thicker skin for this."_

_Once Noatak stopped bloodbending the yak, it ran away along with the rest of its herd. Yakone walked towards him proudly, "Very good son, very good."_

…..

"A few years latter, my father taught us to bloodbend anytime, without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly, and I hated every minute of it."

…..

_He remembered one day when the three of them hid from a pack of wolves. Yakone signaled to Tarlokk to try first. He exhaled deeply before jumping over the small ledge where they were hiding and was face to face with the wolves that growled and charged at him. Tarlokk quickly bloodbended the creatures and forced them in a row and moved them all simultaneously from side to side. The wolves whined before he released them._

…..

"I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother, however, seemed to revel in his newfound power."

…..

_Noatak breathed in deeply and forced the wolves to come back. Unlike Tarlokk, he didn't even have to use his hands to bloodbend. He stood perfectly still and only took in slow deep breaths in order to bloodbend the creatures. All with his mind._

…..

"He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen."

…..

_Tarlokk remembered the horrible cruel sight as his brother concentrated and the wolves turned around in union. Noatak lifted his head, making the wolves rise in the air. Tarlokk gasped in horror but Yakone was smiling excitedly. Noatak finally lowered the creatures down, making them bow to him._

_"That's the way it's done. That's what you need to strive for" Yakone said to his youngest son._

…..

"Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years; the loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes, and one day, he made us bloodbend each other."

…..

_The two brothers stood opposite each other as the snowy winds blew all around them._

_"Noatak, go!" Yakone ordered. Noatak inhaled and his younger brother struggled against his older brother's bloodbending. He fell to his knees, crying out in pain and Noatak narrowed his eyes, making him lean back. Their father was so proud._

_"Excellent." _

_Noatak released Tarlokk from his grip and the young boy breathed in deeply, still feeling the sting of the awful sensation._

_"Tarlokk your turn."_

_But this was the very last straw, "No. I won't do it."_

_"Bloodbend your brother, Tarlokk!"_

_"That felt awful. I don't want to do that to anyone. I never want to bloodbend again."_

_"You're a disgrace, a weakling! I'll teach you a lesson you insubordinate-" before Yakone could hurt his younger son, his body suddenly felt strange, he no longer had any control over his limbs. Noatak was bloodbending him as he stood protectively in front of his younger brother._

_"Stay away from him."_

_"How dare you bloodbend me!"_

_"What're you gonna do about it? You're the weak one." Noatak bloodbended his own father, forcing him to his knees, "You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?_

_Yakone struggled in his son's grip, "I made you what you are. You're mine."_

_"We're your sons, not your tools for revenge." he turned to his younger brother, but even though he was protecting him, Tarlokk could still see the distance in his eyes. "Let's go. We can run away from him. Forever."_

_"Run away? But what about mom? We can't leave her."_

_Noatak had his answer, "He was right about you. You are a weakling." Noatak threw Yakone a distance away with his bloodbending and ran off into the blizzard. Tarlokk called out for his brother,_

_"Noatak! Don't leave! Please! Noatak!"_

_But it was too late…his brother was gone._

…..

"My father and I searched for days, but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge withered. And he passed away, a few years later."

Korra had never felt so awful for the former councilmen once his tragic tale finally came to an end. Her heart sank for him, "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." she said sadly, even Mako felt sympathy for the man. Twilight wiped away a single tear that escaped her eye.

Tarlokk spoke with much sincerity and remorse, "Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought that I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. And the worst part was, that in a way, I saw that I could have changed my path."

Korra looked at the man curiously, as both her and Twilight's eyes shimmered with Rainbow colors.

"If only I had not been so foolish, I could have prevented this fate."

"Tarlokk, I am so sorry for everything you have been through, honest." Twilight said, "I always thought that there was never a real reason as to why a being was evil or not. They just were by nature, like how a bird just naturally knows how to fly, or a fish naturally knows how to swim. But I see now that evil is not born…it's made. And it can actually be prevented. But the sadness of it is that people don't fight to keep that from happening."

The princess's words rang loud and true to everyone in the room, "I use to think the same thing too." said Korra.

"And me." said Mako.

"I appreciate your sympathy" said Tarlokk, "The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"How did you figure out Amon was your brother?" Mako asked.

"When he took my bending the sensation was somehow familiar. I latter recognized it as my brother's bloodbending grip."

Korra placed the pieces together, "So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending."

"That actually makes sense, even for me." Twilight said.

"I don't know how he does it," said Tarlokk, "but then again I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?" Korra asked.

"We can't." said Mako, "Any attack we throw at him he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Twilight stood up and paced across the room, "So much for our ambush plan."

"If we stay here we're toast." Korra added. Then, both the Avatar and the Alicorn came across the same idea, "But there's another way to beat him!" they both said in union.

Mako looked at them curiously, "How?"

"This whole time Amon has been one step ahead of us.", Korra explained,

"But finally, we have the advantage." Twilight added, "We know the truth about him."

Korra continued explaining their new plan, "If we expose him as a bender in front of all of his supporters."

"At the rally" Mako added as their plan began to take shape in his mind

Korra smiled, "We can take away his true power!"

"And undermine his whole revolution." Mako added with a smile as well.

Twilight flew upwards with excitement, "Took the words right out of my mouth! Since I've been here all I've seen Amon do was inflict fear and anger and tear people apart. He may have caused a lot of harm, but he was right about one thing; We should all be treated equally. It's time we reminded everyone of this city that they should all live together as friends and not enemies. That includes benders and non-benders alike."

"You were right before, Twilight." Korra said, "The Magic of Friendship is exactly what this world needs. I see that now." Twilight and Mako smiled proudly and Korra looked over at Tarlokk with sympathy. "Thank you, for your help."

Tarlokk nodded in response. Mako prepared to leave but Korra stopped him, "We can't just leave him here."

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story."

Korra nodded in return and the two teens left the room, when all of a sudden, Tarlokk opened his mouth and softly sang a familiar tune..

_"Jump up…make a sound…stomp your hooves…turn around."_

Korra, Twilight and Mako immediately stopped in their tracks as they heard Tarlokk sing the song softly and somewhat unsurely.

_"Start now…make a change…gonna come around,"_

Korra turned around and began singing softly with him, _"Jump up, make a sound…stomp your hooves, turn around"_

Mako and Twilight joined in as well as Korra walked towards Tarlokk with a kind smile, _"start now, make a change…gonna come around."_

Korra reached out for Tarlokk's hand and smiled. The former waterbender smiled weakly in return. "We'll come back for you. I promise." she vowed.

Tarlokk watched they all ran towards the trapdoor and the teens climbed down first. He then noticed the lock on his cage glow magenta and became unlocked. He saw Twilight Sparkle smiling at him before following the two teens out. Tarlokk almost reached for the lock but quickly decided not to.

For the first time in a long while, he had finally won some true friends…even if it was for a short amount of time.

*(~)*

_**Hebrews 12:1 ~ **_

… _let us strip off every weight that slows us down, especially the sin that so easily trips us up. And let us run with endurance the race God has set before us._

*(~)*


	12. Endgame The Seventh Element

*(~)*

_**Ephesians 2:8 ~ **_

_God saved you by his grace when you believed. And you can't take credit for this; it is a gift from God._

*(~)*

**Endgame/ The Element of Unity**

Iroh, Asami, Bolin, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie traveled on Naga toward the Equalist airbase on the snowy mountain until they reached their destination. They saw the airbase down a mountain and the planes appeared to be preparing for take off.

"I think we found our secret airfield." Iroh said.

"What was your first clue?" Spike asked sarcastically.

The general turned to the young earthbender, "Bolin, once we get down there I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off."

Bolin saluted him, "Ay ay captain! Ooh I mean general, general."

He then turned to the ponies, "Ladies, get ready to fight any equalist that comes our way."

Rainbow Dash saluted to him as well, "You got it, General Iroh, Sir!"

"But also be careful. I know the Avatar will never forgive me if I allowed anything to happen to you." he then felt something hugging his leg, he looked down to see it was Rarity.

"How chivalrous of you." she said while batting her eyelashes and Applejack dragged her away by her tail.

"Focus, Rarity."

"Right! Sorry."

The humans, ponies, and dragon, all headed down the mountain but Bolin stopped when he heard Naga whining. Pabu was on her head. "Alright you guys wait here until we get back okay." he told them. The polar bear dog got up to follow but he stopped her by raising his hand, "Uh-uh, stay."

Naga hesitantly sat down on the snow as Bolin headed along with the others. Fluttershy flew over and petted their heads, "Sorry, sweetie." she said before flying off.

They walked down the snowy hill towards the base, but once there they didn't see any fences protecting the area. Asami arched an eyebrow at this, "Why would there be fence poles but no fence?"

Once they reached the middle of the fence poles, Asami, the ponies, Iroh, Spike and Bolin all felt the electricity overpower them as they cried out in pain before collapsing. The humans and ponies all laid on the snowy ground, unconscious.

(~)

The Pro-bending arena was packed full of non-benders/equalist supporters and equalists as well, anxiously waiting for their leader to come out on stage. Korra and Mako and Twilight awaited for Amon on one of the balconies while Twilight hid on the ceiling before landing at Korra's feet, the three nodding at each other, ready to expose Amon. The stage opened from the bellow and the masked villain rose up from beneath the platform with his fellow Equalists beside him. The entire arena quickly filled up with the sound of roaring applause from his followers. Twilight glared down at the rebel leader, "Don't enjoy it too much Amon, your reign of terror is about to end." she muttered angrily to herself.

Amon took the microphone and spoke proudly to his followers as the stage light shined on him, "Thank you all for joining me on his historic occasion!"

""Thank you for joining on this occasion, blah, blah"", Twilight mockingly mimicked him.

"Shush, Twilight." said Korra, in an attempt to silence the pony.

"Sorry, I just want to get this over with."

Korra rolled her eyes underneath her goggles, "And you say I'm impatient."

Amon continued his speech, "When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world."

"That's a lie Amon!"

All eyes fell on the balcony above as Korra and Mako removed their mask and Twilight made herself visible for all to see her and hovered by the rails glaring down at Amon.

"Or should I call you, Noatak?"

Amon stared daggers at Korra and her little pony who had her ears lowered and flaring her nostrils at him. Everyone in the room gasped and began asking questions as to what the Avatar was doing here. The Lieutenant prepared to take out his electric sticks, "You want her taken out?" he asked his leader, but Amon rose his left hand, signaling to step down.

"No." he walked forwards on the stage and spoke to the anxious crowd, "Everyone calm down, we have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let's hear what she has to say."

Korra boldly stood tall on the balcony as she spoke to the crowd, her voice strong, confident and fearless, "Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he used his bloodbending to do it." the Avatar pointed a finger downwards to the rebel leader. "Amon is a waterbender!"

The entire stadium gasped again, talking to each other in confusion. How could the Avatar say such a thing? Then again, the way she spoke sounded so incredibly sincere, there was no sign of nervousness to signify the possibility she was making this up. It was as if her voice was the very embodiment of honesty itself at that moment. Even those who hated the Avatar somehow, deep inside, they knew that she wasn't all Amon had made them to believe she was.

"This is nonsense." said the Lieutenant, refusing to but what the Avatar was saying. Amon on the other hand, was actually amused by all of this.

"You're desperate Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender." Korra continued as she spoke to the large crowd of people, who surprisingly looked up at her with full attention. Twilight noticed this, she could tell that when Korra really had her heart set, she could be a great leader. "His father was Yakone, and his brother…is Councilmen Tarlokk."

More gasps came from the audience, but Amon remained calm and collected.

"And if that wasn't enough, he planned on taking away my pony Twilight Sparkle in order to use her magic for his own purposes!"

Even more gasps were heard….shocker. Amon however, remained completely unfazed, "Hmph, an amusing tale. But I will show you the truth."

Amon's hands reached up towards the back of his head and began removing his hood, exposing his dark hair, and began to untie the rope of the back of his mask. Korra, Mako and Twilight looked on with intensity as to what Amon was doing. He was about to expose himself in front of his followers, just what was he thinking? This made no sense.

Once the mask was off, Twilight's eyes widened in shock…

Right across Amon's face was a large burn scar! The entire room gasped in horror at the sight of the man's damaged face. "_This_ is what a _firebender_ did to me!" he pointed at his facial wound. Korra couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What?"

Twilight was just as confused, "B-but that's impossible!"

The trio was now even more confused than ever. How could there be a scar on his face? Did he do it himself just to make his story seem legit? They knew Tarlokk was telling the truth, so why did Amon have a scar? This made no sense.

"The Avatar is lying!" shouted a man in the crowd as Amon placed on his mask.

"I'm telling you, he's a waterbender!" Korra protested, but the people kept on shouting. Their belief in her quickly faded, it was clear in their eyes that the Avatar truly was a monster as Amon had said.

"They don't believe me."

"It didn't work" Twilight said,

"We said what we had to, let's get out of here." Mako got into a defensive stance as Equalists approached spinning bolas at them, ready to attack. Korra and Twilight also got into their fighting stances as they approached the opponents.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." Amon said as part of the stage rose up….Korra and Twilight's eyes widened in horror as they witnessed Tenzin and his children rising up from the stage door, tied up to poles and gagged.

Twilight gasped, "Tenzin!"

Korra felt her heart pounding with fear, "No...they got away. We saw them get away!"

(~)

Back at the airbase, the rest of the ponies and the humans were all unconscious inside a cage-like prison. Bolin and Iroh were tied up back to back, so were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack and Pinkie Pie and Spike. Asami had her hands tied behind her back. The young woman stirred awake at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Asami."

She groaned as she sat up and was now face to face with the man on the other side of the bars. Hiroshi looked at his daughter with regret. "Asami, I know I have hurt you…and I am sorry. But I believe that one day, you will come to your senses and we can be a family again."

Asami was shocked by this, how could she ever return to Hiroshi after all he did? He had hurt innocent people all because _one_ firebender did him wrong years ago. Even Asami was smart enough to know that you shouldn't blame all dogs just because one bit your hand.

"Are you insane? How can we be a family after everything you've done?! Mom would hate you for what you've become!"

Hiroshi was enraged by his daughter's response, "How dare you! _I_ am avenging her death!"

An equalist walked up to him, "The airplanes are ready for take off, sir."

"Good, annihilate the fleet."

Iroh and Bolin both gasped, "But, how did he—" Applejack began before being interrupted by Hiroshi, who smiled wickedly at the young firebender in the cell.

"That's right, General. I intercepted your message to Commander Bumi. I know exactly where they're hiding." He took one final look at his daughter before walking away, making her feel even more bitter at his betrayal.

"Yeah, you better run!" Rainbow shouted threateningly from inside the cage, despite knowing he couldn't understand her, "When we get out of here you're gonna be sorry you ever messed with us!"

"And just how do you suppose we do get out of here?" Asami asked.

"I don't suppose you know how to metalbend." Iroh asked the earthbender behind him.

"That is a negative sir."

Rarity then grabbed their attention, "Ahem! I believe you are forgetting something." she made her horn glow and Bolin grinned.

"Oh, yeah! Magic."

The unicorn used her abilities to easily untie Bolin and Iroh and then Asami as well as herself and the rest of the ponies."Thanks Rarity." said the heiress, "Now see if you can break the lock."

Rainbow Dash flew to the bars, "Stand back, everybody. I got this." with all of her might, and a powerful karate yell, she kicked the lock of the metal cage with her hoof…..she remained frozen for a few seconds before shouting, "OW!" the pegasus rubbed her sore hoof and Pinkie Pie winced at the sight.

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt."

Rarity tapped on the bars with her hoof, "It's made of pure metal darling. Not even your powerful hooves could break that."

Spike got on his knees, shouting to the heavens, "How are we gonna get out of here now?!"

Suddenly, at that very moment, the front doors of the inside base were broken down from their hinges and crashed to the ground as a familiar white mountain of fur came running inside with a red mammal on her back.

"Naga!" Bolin cried out, "Over here, girl!"

Naga rushed towards her friends, rose up on her hind legs, and with one mighty roar, she used her powerful front paws to push the metal bars, making them bend down as if they were mere tinfoil underneath her enormous weight. Fluttershy flew up and hugged the polar bear dog, smiling with glee.

"Oh, thank you Naga!"

Rainbow Dash cheered, "You rock girl!"

Bolin grinned, "Who needs a metalbender? We got NAGA! YEAH!"

Spike ecstatically jumped on her head and began showering the polar bear dog with multiple kisses of gratitude, "Muaw, muaw, muaw, muaw, muaw! My hero!"

Now free, the group of friends ran out of the base heading towards the planes that began to take off. Iroh ran ahead of them, "I'm going after those airplanes!" he said and he dashed towards the plans.

"Wait for us!" said Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy flew beside him. determined to hep. Naga hoisted Bolin on her back by grabbing onto his shirt while Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike all jumped onto Naga's back. Rarity screeched to a halt when she spotted Asami running towards a mecha tank and jumped onto the cockpit.

"You sure you can drive that thing?" asked the unicorn.

Asami began tweaking with the controls inside of the machine and smiled in satisfaction, "Ha, just like a Future Industries forklift. I've got this covered." she put on her seatbelt, closed the cockpit and started to move the machine towards the inside of the base. Rarity looked at the remaining mechas curiously before boldly jumping into the cockpit of another. She used her magic to work the controls, and to her surprise, she managed to master some of the machine's features.

"This doesn't seem so hard", she said as she pulled on a lever and from the claw of the machine an extension cord shoots out and strikes one of the planes still on the ground. The aircraft exploded right before her eyes. Instead of feeling bad, Rarity cheered in triumph, "AHA! Asami and Korra are not the only fast learners on this team." she said confidently at her happy mistake.

Iroh continued running towards the rising plane, he clenched his fists, placed them near his hips and shoot two burning flames which hoisted him upwards as if he were a rocket, aiming himself towards the plane. Rainbow Dash flew to the cockpit, yanked the pilot by pulling on his jacket and lunging him out, giving Iroh the free privilege to fly the machine. The pegasus ponies flew beside the plane.

"Stupid question: do you know how to fly this thing?" Rainbow asked.

Iroh smiled at the pony, "There's a first time for everything."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "I hate it when humans say that!"

It took a short while, but Iroh managed to get the hang of the machine. He flew upwards on the plane as the two pegasus ponies followed him.

(~)

Back at the rally, Amon had Tenzin and his family tied up by poles. They were only seconds away from losing their bending forever. The air nation would be no more. "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending. Forever." said Amon with the his hands raised up, ready to finish the job. But a certain Avatar wasn't having it.

"Amon let them go!" Korra shouted in a demanding tone.

"You're welcome to come down here and try and stop me." the man mocked.

"Let's get him!" Twilight said fiercely as she and Korra attempted to attack Amon but Mako quickly grabbed Korra's arm and Twilight's tail, stopping them from doing so.

"He's trying to bait you guys."

"I don't care!" said Twilight.

"We have to save them!" Korra added.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I posses", Amon slowly walks towards Tenzin and his children. Twilight glared at the man bellow. She was done running. It was time to face the problem head on.

"Well you need to be reminded of the power _I_ posses!"

The fire within Twilight sparkle burned like a thousand suns, her horn glowed a bright magenta, amazing the crowd below, and with all of her might she zapped the stage with a powerful fire-like blast of her magic followed but a lightning blast from Mako. Twilight used her magic to levitate both Korra and Mako onto the stage, easily avoiding the bolas being thrown at them. Once they landed the two teens send a barrage of firebending attacks to get the Equalists away from the airbenders. Twilight knocked one Equalist off the stage with her blasts. The crowd dispersed and ran away from the stage. As Mako and Korra continued to fight them, Twilight ran to free the airbenders. Using her horn like a blowtorch to unlock Tenzin's chains.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" she asked asked

"They're imprisoned." Tenzin responded.

"And Beifong?"

"I don't know, yet"

Once free, Tenzin assisted Mako and Korra as Twilight freed the kids. Mako threw a fire punch and fire kick as Tenzin ran in front of him and fired two air blasts, which knocked an Equalist and the Lieutenant off the stage. Once free, Jinora was so happy to see her alicorn friend.

"Twilight!" the young girl hugged the princess.

"It's gonna be alright." Twilight said, "What happened?"

"Your spell worked, but the equalists were relentless," Jinora explained, "they kept coming at us until the portal gave way."

"I'm so sorry." said the alicorn with regret.

"Don't be, you did your best"

Korra rushed towards Twilight and the children, "Follow us, kids" she commanded and Twilight broke the doors with a powerful zap, allowing them to escape the room. They all reached a fork in the corridor and Korra turned to Tenzin, "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion"

"Let's go get your mother and the baby" Tenzin told his children.

"Prison break!" Meelo shouted while pounding his fists into the air.

The airbenders quickly ran in the opposite direction while Korra, Mako and Twilight saw Amon enter the halls. Korra conjured up a flame wall to hinder Amon as the three ran ahead and entered one of the doors in the hallway. Amon hopped over the flames with ease and entered the room where the children had hidden.

As he walked into the room, Korra hid underneath a table covered by a cloth while Twilight was held tightly in her arms. Both girls could hear the other's heart beating fast. The masked man scanned the room, searching for any trace of his pray. The anxiety within the two friends grew, sweet dripping from their brows…finally, they saw Amon walk way from the table, the girls silently sighed in relief. But suddenly, Korra cried out in pain as she was dragged from under the table by an invisible force, releasing Twilight in the process. The alicorn peaked her head from underneath the cloth and gasped at the sight of Amon bloodbending Korra in mid air. The poor girl struggling to control her body, the pain visible in her eyes. This wasn't the same feeling she received from Tarlokk, at least she showed her some mercy in his bloodbending, but Amon did not. It was as if he was ready to end her life right then and there. It terrified her.

"To think, I almost felt pity for you." said Amon as he held her up.

Remembering the tale of who Amon once was, Korra tried to reason with him, despite her struggle she did her best to speak, "Noatak, please. You don't…have to do this." but the man did not listen and continued to bloodbend her, making her grunt and yell in pain. Before Twilight could react, Mako began shooting fire blasts at Amon with much furry.

"Let her go!"

But then Amon managed to dodge each attack and bloodbend Mako into submission by lifting him upwards like he did with Korra. He held both of them in mid air as Twilight watched with horror. Mako was thrown to the ground and Amon forced Korra on her knees. He grabbed her neck.

"No!"

"Korra!" Mako watched helplessly as Amon was about to place his thumb on her forehead…

***ZAP!***

Amon was suddenly knocked against the wall by a powerful magenta colored fire blast, temporarily freeing Korra and Mako from his power. Amon was astonished at seeing the alicorn standing courageously in front of the mask man, breathing heavily.

"Get. Away. From. My. FRIENDS!"

Finding the power within her, Twilight rose on two legs and with her front hooves, and glowing horn, she unleashed another blast at Amon, who swiftly dodged it. Before Twilight could unleash another attack, she felt her body stiff and began to rise up from the ground beyond her own control.

"TWILIGHT!"

Korra and Mako watched in horror as the alicorn kept on struggling in the man's grip but there was no use. Amon was too powerful.

(~)

Iroh, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were flying behind more equalist airplanes. Iroh stood up and used his lightning to knock two planes down from the sky. Rainbow saw one of the planes unleash a bola that was heading towards them…more specifically, at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, look out!" Rainbow quickly pushed Fluttershy out of the way but the bola became tangled in Iroh's propeller.

"Iroh!"

Iroh instinctively jumped out of the plane just before it exploded in mid air. The ponies flew down to save him but Iroh quickly used his firebending to boost himself. As he soared through the sky the ponies flew beside him, "You okay?" Rainbow asked the general.

"Yes, don't worry about me"

"We're really sorry" said Fluttershy.

"Don't be, you were just looking out for each other." He navigated himself towards one of the planes and landed on the wing. As Fluttershy watched the general bravely cling on to the wing with all of his might, she remembered Korra's words;

_"You do have a fighter deep inside of you and that fighter comes when it's needed most."_

With a look of pure determination and courage, Fluttershy flew on ahead, surprising even Rainbow Dash. She flew right in front of the pane and landed onto the nose of the plane, where she gave the equalist controlling it her _**STARE!**_

The glance was far too powerful that the equalist actually shrieked like a little girl and willingly jumped right out of the plane. His screaming becoming more faint as he fell and opened his parachute.

Rainbow Dash's mouth hung open, "Wow! What did you do?"

Fluttershy simply smiled and shrugged, "What I do best" with her airbending, Fluttershy created a gust of wind with her wings that helped hoist Iroh up onto the cockpit of plane, while Rainbow Dash flew ahead towards the last remaining plane and created a half moon fire kick with her hooves which knocked the plane down.

"Nice one, Rainbow Dash!" shouted the general.

"Just thinking like a firebender!" she said with a wink and a salute.

Iroh took control of the plane but then the ponies looked up and saw another plane dropping bombs down on them. The bomb fell on the left tip of the tail-wing. As Iroh tried his best to maintain control, Rainbow Dash turned Fluttershy, "I got an idea. Stay with Iroh!"

She flew up high as fast as her wings could take her, once she was high up enough she speeded downward, the wind flapping in her mane and face. Just when the pilot of the above plane was about to drop another bomb on Iroh's cockpit, Rainbow Dash unleashed her famous SonicRainboom which destroyed the plane and the bomb before it made contact with the general. Rainbow Dash smiled proudly as she crossed her hooves, watching the plane go down and the equalist lowering down on his parachute unharmed.

"Don't mess with the pony."

She flew to the plane Iroh was on and saw it heading towards Aang's statue with Amon's mask. Rainbow Dash flew quickly to her friends just as Iroh jumped from the plane and Fluttershy quickly flew downwards, creating another gust of wind that lifted Iroh up higher and with her wind, she directed him towards the statue of Avatar Aang and the general quickly grabbed the Equalist banner, causing it to tear. He hinged in midair as the pegasus ponies flew beside him, and they watched as the mask of Amon fell off the statue, revealing the bright and heroic face of the air nomad Avatar.

Iroh smiled graciously, "Thanks for looking out for me, Aang." He looked at Fluttershy. "And thank you, brave little warrior."

Rainbow hugged her friend, "Yeah, Korra will be so proud. Well, prouder."

Fluttershy simply smiled and blushed.

(~)

Back at the airbase, Bolin had already rendered two of the five airships useless with his earthbending. Equalists in Mecha Tanks attacked him with their cables just as he finished. A lasso was suddenly tied around his waist which pulled him out of the way before the meca tank could hit him. The young man landed on his bum, smiling at the orange pony who smiled at him in return. Naga jumped at the mecas, grabbing the cables with her mouth and with all of her strength she flipped over three mecha tanks in one go. Bolin's mouth hung open at the scene.

"Wow!" was his only reaction.

Applejack saw another meca through another cable at them. The orange pony jumped up high and let out a fierce yell as she made contact with the ground, creating a massive earth wave that caused the machines to tumble over and explode as they fell down. "I am so over these mecha tanks!" she said as she tipped her hat. Two more mecha tanks came directly at them. But then, Pinkie Pie stood right in their path.

"Pinkie Pie!" Bolin and Applejack called out her name, but the pony bravely stood her ground. Her eyes fixed on the machines, glaring at them fiercely. Spike nervously covered his eyes with his claws. Then, Pinkie Pie took a stance, and in one single spin, added with a powerful yell, Pinkie Pie whipped her tail at the meca tanks…

_**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY AAAAAHHH!"**_

The machines were pushed back by a powerful wind blast and the objects ended up smashing into one another, exploding as the equalists controlling them jumped out. Bolin and Applejack looked with bulged eyes, Spike's jaw dropped and Pinkie Pie happily smiled and lifted Spike up with her front hooves, crying out in victory,

"_**I AM PINKIE PIE! DESTROYER OF EVIL!"**_

"Can you put me down?" Pinkie did as Spike asked and lowered him.

"I-How did-When did?!" Applejack could barely speak, "How did you know you could do that?!"

"Just a hunch!" *SQUEE!*

(~)

Inside the base, Asami and Rarity worked together to destroy the remaining planes, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." she said. Then another mecha tanks entered, grabbing the girls' attention. It was Hiroshi Sato.

"What are you doing?! You are aiding the very people who took your mother away!"

"You don't feel love for mom anymore!" Asami said angrily, "You're too full of hatred."

Hiroshi was boiling with rage, "You ungrateful…insolent child!" the man charged his mecha tank at his daughter, but Rarity used hers to unleash the wires to entrap him, but Hiroshi avoided them and took his chance to ram his mecha into hers, launching Rarity away and land on her back. The cockpit opened and Rarity fell out, dazed from the attack.

Asami gasped, "Rarity!"

With her distracted, Hiroshi rammed his mecha tank at Asami also knocking her on her back. He bashed Asami's cockpit. "I now see there is no chance to save you!" He prepared for the final blow when chunks of rocks came hurling at him, hiding his mecha.

"Mr. Sato you are a horrible father!" Bolin exclaimed as he rode on Naga, hurling rocks at the man. Pinkie, Spike and Applejack rode with him. Asami seized the opportunity to stand up and ripped the arm off of Hiroshi's tank. Meanwhile, Applejack, Pinkie and Spike helped Rarity stand up.

Asami tossed her father into the hangar wall and teared off the door of his cockpit. Asami was about to unleash the final blow, her eyes burning with intensity…..but then she saw frightened look on her father's face and stopped…she couldn't do this. She refused. Hiroshi took this opportunity to launch a cabled claw at her, this distracted Asami for a moment as Hiroshi climbed out of the damaged mecha tank and attempted to escape. Asami hung her head, her heart breaking more and more.

"You really are a horrible father."

With much pain, Asami launched a spinning wire trap which entangled and electrified Hiroshi into submission. Asami bowed her head and shed a tear. She jumped off of the mecah tank as her friends gathered around her, all looking at her with sympathy.

"We're really sorry you had to do that." Spike said.

Asami had a serious face, "…I'm not. He deserved it."

The ponies all circled around her, Asami lowered down and they all hugged her. Bolin then joined in the hug. "You're not alone"

Asami's eyes fly slightly wide open when Boin said this…she really wasn't alone.

(~)

Twilight continued to struggle in Amon's bloodbending grip. "I truly believed your power could be of great use to me" he said, "…I realize now that I had been foolish. You bring nothing but destruction. Even if I ended the Avatar here and now, you will never be loyal to me. Now, you will share the same fate."

Twilight wiggled in his grasp as Amon placed his thumb on her forehead bellow her horn. Twilight closed her eyes shut, awaiting the worst.

"AMON STOP!" The man turned around to see the Avatar standing up with a pleading look on her face, "Let her go, please!"

"Face it Avatar. It's over."

Korra began to cry at seeing her friend in such pain. She looked at Twilight's hurtful eyes, sparkling with **rainbow** colors, which manifested into her own eyes as memories of their times together replayed in her head. All the things Twilight had been through, all the wonderful things she had done for Korra. Finally, the Avatar got down on her knees, she looked directly at the man.

"If you let her go…I will let you take my bending."

Amon's eyes widened, "What?"

Mako couldn't believe it, "Korra…"

"No!" Twilight couldn't let her friend do that. But she had made up her mind.

"Go ahead." she said, tears still streaming down her face, "Do what you want with me but _please_ spare her life."

Amon was utterly baffled by this act, "You...you'd be willing to sacrifice your own bending for this flea infested thing?"

"Hey, I'm right here!" said the unicorn angrily.

"Yes. Yes I would. She deserves her best chance."

"This is truly pathetic of you." he said, "Trying to use sympathy as a last resort."

Korra quickly became enraged as she briefly stood up. She could see all the darkness in Amon's heart. "A long time ago, you would have understood but you don't because you don't have friendship in your heart anymore."

"Friendship?" Amon asked. The word itself almost sounded foreign to him.

Korra continued to speak with much strength in her voice, "From the moment I came to this city, you spoke about making it better. But how can you if you refuse to let go of the hatred inside your own heart? The same anger with which you've been poisoning the hearts of people everywhere. Equality should be about bringing everyone together, but all you've done was tear them apart. Just like your family was torn apart because your father was too blinded by his lust for revenge to see what he had become."

Amon was silent for a moment as he listened to her words, even though he did not wish to believe them. But Korra knew the truth. She could clearly see what this man had become, and all the wrongs he had caused because of his pride. She saw the world now through new eyes. The eyes her pony friends opened for her.

"Look around! This is where the path of hatred and revenge brings you! I choose to stand by my friends, no matter what or who they are. That's what equality should be about; being friends no matter what." She once again got on her knees, "If you still want to, take my bending but please…set Twilight free. Her and Mako."

Mako didn't know what to do, he felt touched that she was selflessly putting his and Twilight's needs before herself, but at the same time he couldn't allow Korra to give up a part of herself, even if it wasn't the main thing that made her special. Bending or no, she was still the most incredible person he had ever known. There was no doubt about it.

Amon looked at Korra and then at Twilight, "Very well. But just to make sure there are no tricks.", Amon clenched his knuckles and Twilight's wings began to twist! The alicorn screamed in pain!

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"NO!"

Tears streamed down both Korra and Mako's faces as Amon send Twilight hurling to the wall. She landed on the ground and groaned.

"TWILIGHT! NO!"

Before she could reach her, Amon bloodbended Korra into position. He placed his thumb on her forehead…..Twilight felt something ache from within her, as if the power was being stripped from her friend and from herself.

(~)

Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie all gasped, their irises shrunk and they all collapsed on the ground, groaning in pain. Bolin, Spike and Asami quickly rushed towards them.

Iroh, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy landed safely on the ground, but then, the two ponies felt a horrible sensation. Both fell to the ground as if something had been yanked right from within them.

(~)

Twilight opened her eyes and saw Korra falling down while Amon stood there arrogantly. Twilight began to cry. Korra had lost her bending.

Forever.

"Finally. You are powerless." Amon said mockingly.

Mako struggled to move his body as he laid on the floor, but Amon still had a powerful grip on him. Korra tried to bend at Amon, but quickly found that she couldn't. Twilight's horn started to glow faintly but her energy was drained as well. Amon chuckled at that, "What's the matter, little pony? Now that your precious Avatar has lost her bending you've lost all of your magic?", Twilight let out a fait angry neigh, only making Amon laugh more, "I'm glad I didn't take you when I had the chance. You would have been useless to me either way."

"Amon!"

He turned around to see he Lieutenant walk into the room. He had seen everything. "Everything the Avatar said is true, isn't it? I just saw you bloobender her!"

Amon just stood there not saying a word. The Lieutenant removed his mask, looking down in disappointment. All this time, everything he had fought for, everything he had believed in, all based on nothing but a lie. How could he had been so foolish. His mind filled with rage, his fists clenching in anger. He threw his mask to the ground and smashed it with his foot.

"You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!"

He angrily charged at Amon with his kale sticks but before he could do any damage at all, Amon bloodbended him in mid air. Twilight watched in horror as the man choked in his grip.

"You've served me well, Lieutenant." Amon threw him aside into a pile of timber, knocking him out. Amon turned and walked past Korra and bloodbended Mako into position, ready to take his bending. But Mako inconspicuously pointed his finger upwards at Amon. The man did not expect to see a powerful lighting from the young man, stunning him temporarily.

Twilight found the strength in her legs and managed to stand up, but wobbled as she tried. Mako fired a few more fire blasts at Amon and Twilight took the opportunity to send at least a good enough blast of magic to cause the timbers around Amon to fall on him. Mako quickly went over to Twilight and helped her climb onto his back. The alicorn rode him piggyback style, her wings badly broken. Mako walked over to Korra and carried her bridal style as he ran out to the corridor carrying both girls. Korra stirred awake in his arms and opened her eyes. Her once beautiful blue eyes now looked faded, almost white. She looked so weak.

"Mako…Twilight's wings...my bending."

"Everything will be all right! We just need to get out of here."

But then Mako unexpectedly stopped on his tracks as Amon bloodbended him, forcing Mako to drop Korra and Twilight to fall from his shoulders. Both girls laid on the ground. Amon bloodbended Mako and slammed him into the ceiling, the floor and the two walls on his sides like a rag-doll. Twilight shook herself up and turned to Korra, pulling on her collar with her teeth to get her to move while Amon bloodbended Mako into submission.

"I'm impressed. Nobody has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take away the bending of someone so talented…almost."

Korra opened her eyes and saw that Amon about to take Mako's bending away. Immediately she felt the same sensation in her heart that motivated her to give up her bending for Twilight. She couldn't save her, she couldn't let that happen to Mako. She just couldn't. With her remaining strength, she stood up.

"NO!"

As an act of desperation, Korra threw a punch at Amon, hoping to unleash some fire blast, but what happened next astonished everyone.

From her fist, came out a gust of wind, so powerful it blew Amon away from Mako, causing him to release him from his power and the villain to land on the floor. Twilight couldn't believe her eyes.

"Korra…"

"Impossible!" Amon exclaimed.

Korra leaned against the wall and looked down at her hand in shock. She didn't understand what happened, but Twilight did. Her eyes sparkled when she realized, "Of course. Your love broke your block. You can airbend!"

"I…I can airbend?" Korra looked at her hand and then closed it into a fist, standing tall. "I can airbend!"

With her new confidence, Korra continued to throw air-punches at Amon. He was forced back to the window at the end of the corridor by her powerful blows. But then he used his bloodbending once again to control Korra. Twilight ran to help but Amon bloodbended her too. The girls struggled in his grip but this time, they managed to fight back.

"No…" Korra began

"You…." Twilight said next as her horn glowed.

"DON'T!"

At the exact same time, Korra unleashed an air-kick while Twilight unleashed a powerful light pink blast. Both attacks appeared to merge as one and the powerful impact blasted Amon right through the window!

He plummet into the water in front of his Equalist supporters. They all gathered by the railing and see Amon's mask float to the surface. Korra, Mako and Twilight walked near the damaged wall and see the mask floating up. The crowd of people didn't look very happy, they kept on shouting horrible things at Korra.

"Evil Avatar!" the Protester shouted.

An unconscious Amon sank deeper as the water caused his "scar" to fade. He woke up and instinctively waterbened himself out of the water to save himself from downing. He created a whirlpool to lift himself up high, gasping for air, only to hear more gasps from behind him. Everybody witnessed the now scarless man's face, as well as witnessing him controlling the water to his will. The people were shocked at this, even the protester was speechless.

"He's waterbending!"

"WHAT?!"

"The scar is fake!"

"The Avatar was telling the truth!"

Amon looked at Korra and Twilight, both sharing serious looks. To his fear, he could see both of their eyes shimmering, but Korra's eyes had more than just **rainbow** colors, they appeared to actually be glowing a mysterious blue shade as she glared at him. He didn't feel like he was looking at the Avatar anymore, he felt like he was looking at something far for mysterious and…magical. And it frightened him.

"What are you?" he asked himself.

"It's over Amon." Korra said strongly from where she stood, "Any power you once had is now gone. Today you've shown everyone exactly who you are. You've shown them what's in your heart."

Furious, Amon waterbened himself away dodging Mako's fire attacks as he disappeared from sight. Korra looked down at Twilight, who could barely move her damaged wings. Korra gently took the alicorn into her arms and hugged her gently, Mako also joined in the hug to comfort his friends. Twilight sadly watched as one of her tears fell down to the streets below. It sure was a long way down.

(~)

When Tarlokk heard the door open, he believe it to be the Avatar, honoring her promise. But he was very surprised to see Amon, only this wasn't Amon anymore. He wasn't looking at the mask, he was looking at a face he had not seen in so long.

"Noatak"

"It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you."

"Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide. I should have left with you when we were boys."

Amon, once again Noatak, opened the cell door but was surprised to see it was unlocked, "How did-"

"Let's just say, a friend gave me a second chance."

Noatak was not completely sure as to what he meant, but he figured he was referring to either the Avatar or her ponies. He opened the door and allowed his brother out. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together. Please, you're all I have left in the world."

(~)

Later, Team Avatar and the ponies were all gathered at the docks of Air Temple island. Tenzin was happily reunited with his family. Applejack kept pacing back and forth. "Where are they?"

"Iroh said Korra, Twilight and Mako would be here shortly." Rarity said.

Spike was fiddling with his tail nervously, "I hope everything's okay."

"Look!" Pinkie Pie pointed to the water.

They spotted a speed boat being driven by Mako heading towards them. He and Korra were now in their normal clothes and Twilight was no longer wearing her new outfit. She was still in Korra's arms wrapped in a blanket. They were accompanied by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They all had very sad expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Tenzin asked with worry.

Mako wrapped his arm around a saddened Korra, "We managed to stop Amon" he said, "…but he got away."

The others lowered their head in disappointment. "How did you stop him?" Tenzin asked.

Korra sadly looked at her mentor. "I unlocked my airbending" she responded sadly.

"You did?!" Bolin cried out happily, "That's great!"

"But it gets worse." Rainbow said sadly.

Bolin looked at her confused as Korra hesitantly confessed, "He….he managed to take away my bending."

They all gasped in horror at the news!

"What? No!" Spike exclaimed.

"The only element I can bend now is air. He took something from Twilight too" she removed the blanket that covered Twilight's torso and they all gasped in complete horror at the sight of her horribly injured wings. Crumpled with feathers falling off. Asami covered her mouth in shock, her eyes beginning to water. Even Lin felt heartbroken at the sight. Spike could feel tears forming in his eyes, "Twilight"

Lin walked up to the girls, she gently petted Twilight's head, "I'm so sorry Twilight. And I can't believe Amon got you too, Korra."

"But, on the upside, you finally unlocked your airbending." Bolin said trying to brighten up the mood. They all looked at him with annoyed eyes, especially Mako.

"Bro, not the time."

"Right, right. I'll just stand over here." he backs away from the rest, "Quietly…in silence."

As they saw another United Forces ship arrive, Tenzin walked to Korra, "You girls saved Republic City" he said proudly. But Korra was not quite feeling the satisfaction of the victory.

"But Amon got away." she said sadly while Twilight nuzzled in her arms and Korra held her closer. Tenzin placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. Ikki spotted a familiar figure on the ship and happily cheered.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!"

They all saw Tenzin's brother Bumi, a man wearing a United Forces uniform and howling at them happily. He was just as Iroh described him. Fluttershy arched an eyebrow, "When Iroh called him a "wild man" I thought it was just an expression."

Tenzin sighted, "Great. Now I have to entertain my brother."

They all headed towards the temple, but then Spike suddenly noticed something in the distance. It was pretty far but it kind of looked like a speed boat. Spike tried to get a better look but heard Mako calling for him, "Spike, come on buddy!"

The little dragon decided to shrug it off and followed the others. Unbeknownst to him and anybody else, this was the very last time he or any of them would ever see Tarlokk or Amon.

(~)

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak was so happy to have his brother back, and he was actually relieved to have actually be rid of that mask he carried for so long. He and Tarlokk were riding in the middle of the sea on a speedboat. But while Noatak was happy, Tarlokk looked at him both angrily and confused.

"Yes, Noatak."

The former rebel leader chucked and smiled, "Noatak. Hmph, I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name."

Tarlokk noticed the electric Equalist gloves and looked over to his brother steering the boat. He took one glove without Noatak seeing him. He unscrewed the lid of the fuel tank, placing the electric glove above it.

"I will be just like the good old days."

A tear rolled down Noatak's cheek and Tarlokk electrocuted the fuel tank.

(~)

"Tarlokk?"

Korra called out his name as she climbed up the stairs of the attic. Twilight's wings were now wrapped in bandages as the alicorn followed her. Mako was behind them as well.

"Tarlokk, I'm sorry. Amon got away. But I promise we-" The Avatar stopped on her tracks when she saw the cell door open, with no one inside.

"He's gone!" Mako exclaimed in a somewhat angry tone. Korra noticed something stuck to the frame of the cell door. It was a note;

_"Avatar Korra, if you are reading this, then congratulations; you've won. I know you promised you would return for me, but I believe I have caused too much damage to re-start in Republic City. But I am grateful to you none the less. For one brief moment, you gave me something I had long been deprived of…friendship. I am leaving with my brother, Noatak, but I doubt you will ever see us again. Not in this life at least. _

_Goodbye, and thank you….My Friends."_

Korra sank to the floor as Twilight read the note in her hand. The part that read 'you will not see us…not in this life' was a pretty obvious message. Korra was shocked and horrified at the thought, Tarlokk must have felt so ashamed that he was willing to take his own life and his brother's. Mako gently took the letter from her hand. Once he read the words, he now knew why Korra and Twilight were suddenly so horrified.

"Losing my bending isn't the only worse thing to happen today." Korra said sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

In the ocean, an explosion sounded and soon, all that remained was an elective glove, floating in the surface water.

(~)

Back at the Southern Water Tribe compound, everyone, including Korra's parents, waited hopefully as Katara examined Korra and Twilight Sparkle in a separate room. The elderly woman walked out with a sad expression and everyone and everypony stood up with anticipation.

"I've tried everything in my power….but I cannot restore Korra's bending…or heal Twilight's broken wings."

Everybody looked deeply disappointed, especially the ponies, "You sure you tried absolutely everything?" Rainbow Dash asked anxiously.

"Rainbow Dash, take it easy" Applejack said, trying to calm her down.

"But there has to be something else you can do. Anything!"

"You're the best healer in the world." Lin said, "You have to keep trying!"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed."

This was the worse possible news they could have ever received. The ponies all began to cry and Rainbow Dash angrily kicked the wall before landing on the floury, crying. The door opened once again and both Korra and Twilight sadly walked out. They see everyone looking at them with sympathy and sadness.

"It's going to be all right, Korra." Tenzin assured her. But Korra remained monotone and serious.

"No. It's not."

Applejack's ears perked up as an idea came across her mind. "Maybe we can transfer our bending to you." she suggested. "With a spell or something."

"I'd be more than happy to give up my bending for Korra." said Rainbow Dash.

"I as well." Rarity said.

"I don't think that's possible." Korra said sadly.

"Maybe we can at least try." Twilight suggested. But the Avatar turned her gaze away from them.

"No. After what I've done, I don't deserve my bending."

Twilight looked up at her, "Korra,—"

"Because of me you lost your wings."

"Okay, maybe I did, but don't worry I-I'm sure they will get better. They don't look…that bad." she said the last part very uncertainly. Pinkie Pie took a good look at the damaged wings.

"They look pretty bad to me. And I mean, really really bad"

"Pinkie Pie, you're not helping!" Mako shouted.

"Katara's healing couldn't fix them what makes you think anything else will?" said Korra, her voice starting to rise as her anger took form. Her fists clenched while shaking, "I never should have let you come with me Twilight Sparkle!"

The alicorn sadly lowered her ears as the she tried to approach the Avatar, but she waved her hand at her, forcing her to fearfully back away. This was the first time she was pushing her away.

"No! Back off! I wish none of had ever come here in the first place!" she yelled, surprising everyone in the room.

The ponies all lowered their ears and slowly backed away as Korra took her parka and walked outside, Mako reached out his hand to talk with her, but hesitated. The ponies knew for a fact Korra did not truly mean those words, but they still hurt none the less. It killed Mako to see her like this. He didn't want her to be sad. Maybe if she knew she was indeed wanted she would come to her senses. Her friends needed her…_he _needed her. With new determination, he walked outside as the ponies followed close behind. They stayed at the porch as they listened to the two teens talk.

"Korra, wait!" he called out. Korra saw Mako approaching her but was determined to keep herself isolated.

"Go away." she said angrily as she came to a stop.

"I will, but I just want you to know, I'm here for you."

"No, I mean, go away, back to Republic City." she gestured to the open gates of the compound, signaling he could just leave here and now before crossing her arms and looking away, "Get on with your life."

Mako was confused by this, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't need to do me any favors." she reached for her pocket and took out the petal he gave her before and allowed it fall on the ground. "There's nothing I can do for anyone or anypony anymore." she started to walk away again, but Mako stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not." The ponies listened attentively as he spoke and Korra turned around to face him. He placed his hand over his heart as he spoke, "Listen, when Tarlokk took you I was loosing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…" the firebender caressed her face as he looked into her eyes and said...

"I love you, Korra."

The ponies gasped at this, but no one was more shocked than Korra. Mako then showed her the petal in his hand, "I've had the signs pointing me towards you all along. I was an idiot to even try to ignore them. I love you. Your kindness and your courage. I always have. Believe it or not, your powers aren't what make you so amazing…it's what you have inside."

Korra looked down at the heart shaped petal, in a way, it was like he was handing her his heart. But she was too confused and angry with herself to even think she deserved it his affection, or anybody else's.

"I…I can't!"

She quickly ran away from him and jumped onto Naga's saddle and headed out from the compound.

"Korra!" Mako called her name, but she was already gone. The ponies ran next to Mako, all looking at the opened gates.

Tenzin walked next to him, "We need to be patient with her. It will take time for her to accept what has happened."

Mako walked a few steps near the open gate. A look of determination dawned on his face, there was no way he was going to let her go again. Without even thinking twice, he ran out the gates at full speed after Korra. The ponies all followed him and ran out as well. Spike stayed behind with Tenzin, both shared curious looks as they watched the young boy and ponies run off.

(~)

Korra didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that rolled down her cheek as she rose on Naga.

(Parody of Pinkie Pie's lament)

_For all my life, All I've wanted to do _

_Was to show them I could be a hero too _

_But maybe I was wrong_

_An Avatar, like me shouldn't be, at all_

Once Naga arrived on a cliff above the sea, Korra got off and walked towards the edge. Memories of the past came back,

_I've tried to get back on my feet _

_Whenever I failed a task _

_But now I don't know what to do _

_There's gotta be more to me _

_Than bending an element or two_

_I've lost all that I knew _

_I let my friend lose her wings _

_I've failed my past, now what is next?_

_For you?_

_For you…._

Maybe it was best if she left. If she were gone. She was never a good enough Avatar anyways. She no longer had her bending, so what good was she now? She felt she had failed the world…and her friends. But that still didn't change the fact that she had broken the Avatar's legacy. She failed her destiny, and worst…her best friend lost her wings due to her foolish desire to take Amon down. Even when she tried to reason with him, he refused. Korra honestly did not know what to do next, but she was certain of one thing…falling down from this cliff was not the answer.

Mako and the ponies ran across the icy plane, following Naga's footprints as they went. He and the ponies finally stopped when they spotted Naga and Korra…near a cliff. Korra simply stood there as a tear rolled her her face and glistened as it fell into the ice below.

Mako called for her, "Korra! STOP!"

Korra didn't even turn around, instead she sat down in an infantile position and began sobbing. Mako attempted to walk towards her but stopped in his tracks. He gestured to the ponies, nodding his head, signaling them to go to her. Obeying his suggestion, the Mane Six approached the weeping Avatar and sat beside her. They did not say a word. Korra wiped away a tear as she looked down at their faces. As she did, she felt their hearts, their emotions. They didn't want her to leave nor did they want her to suffer. As she remain silent, she listened attentively to what they felt. They still loved her, they still saw her as their best friend, their protector, and their hero even though she now had no powers…or did she?

The memories replayed in Korra's mind as if they happened yesterday.

The time she showed Twilight how to firebend. When she and Rarity went shopping and she designed Korra that gorgeous gown. When Pinkie Pie made Tahno laugh. Rainbow Dash became friends with Asami, someone she didn't even like at first. Korra was the one who helped Fluttershy discover her bravery. Applejack helped her to be honest with herself. She even got Lin to see Tenzin as a friend again. She helped inspire people they could be friends rather than enemies. And Twilight, when she first met her, Twilight was a bookish nerd with a heart of gold, and now, while still the same egghead, she had found a new power and a new side to herself she never knew…just like Korra did. She discovered so much about herself, and realized she could help people in the smallest ways, even if at the time she wasn't completely aware of that.

They did not seem distressed that they did not know if they would ever return home, nor did they resent Korra for not having her bending anymore. Just being around her was enough for them. Their hearts felt full and content despite the situation. And that filled Korra's heart. They cherished the little moments, the simple moments rather than the big ones. These humble, simple creatures showed her a love that was hard to find.

For a moment…Korra smiled. The Ponies smiled along with her. They did not need words to say how they were feeling. All Korra wanted was to have her friends beside her. Nothing more. Despite still feeling upset of her loss, she could feel it slowly fading by the presence of so much love around her. Her mind drifted back to Mako, who he too was trying to be there for her but she was far too upset to allow him to do so. He cared about her for her, not her title, the same way the ponies cared for her for her. She was never truly alone.

Maybe Mako was right. Maybe her powers weren't the only thing that made her special.

The girls then felt the presence of someone behind them. Korra had a hunch on who it was. "Not now Tenzin. I don't feel like going back just yet." she said as she wiped away a single tear.

"But you called me here."

Korra and the Ponies jolted their heads up, the voice was not Tenzin's but Korra knew she heard it from somewhere. The young Avatar turned her head and saw a tall somewhat younger looking air nomad with a beard and tattoos on his head. Korra smiled at her past life.

"Aang."

Applejack blinked in surprise, "Are ya'll seeing what I'm seeing?"

Pinkie Pie said, "I don't know, are you seeing Avatar Aang, who is Korra's past life, who is supposedly dead, standing right next to her?"

Ponies all nodded, "Yes."

Pinkie smiled, "Then yeah!"

Mako was confused. He saw the girls and Korra speaking to nothing but thin air.

"You finally connected with your spiritual self." Aang said proudly.

"How?" Korra asked in confusion.

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change. You finally accepted that there is more to you than just your bending. You have found Kindness. Honesty. Laughter. Loyalty. Generosity. And Magic."

"Magic? What do you mean? The only one with real magic is Twilight."

"But you have it too. The most powerful magic of all. One you've allowed to enter into your heart. That is the greatest gift anyone can ever receive."

Korra was amazed to see more and more figures appeared behind Aang…all of her past lives. She knew she had a lot of them but, boy were they many. They stretched out all the way that their faces looked almost faded. The Avatar dated back to the beginning, and it showed. Korra smiled as Aang placed his hand on her forehead and shoulder as his eyes, tattoos, and hands glowed brightly, along with the eyes of all the previous Avatars before him and Korra. The Mane Six and Mako watched in amazement as Korra's head and chest glowed bright. Only the ponies could see the Avatars, Mako still couldn't, it was as if the girls were talking to thin air. One by one, the Avatars all faded away. Korra felt the energy within her, it was a familiar yet new sensation. Then, the Mane Six's five Elements of Harmony all instantly appeared on their chests, glowing brightly. Twilight was the only own without her element yet, but none the less, her broken wings glowed as well. Mako watched in amazement as the ponies' chest and Twilight's wings glowed bright. Then Korra finally opened up her eyes…

To reveal two glowing orbs!

The ponies eyes opened wide as they also glowed along with Korra's. Twilight's eyes were the only ones not glowing, but her wings. Korra then rose from the ground creating an air-spout as she send a wave of air behind her, followed by a ring of fire, then rocks on the ground, followed by a giant wave that broke against the cliffside.

While Korra did all of this, the ponies were all levitated up as the Elements of the ponies unleashed rainbow sparkles all around Twilight's wings, which glowed brighter and brighter. Mako shielded his eyes from the light. When he opened his eyes, he saw Korra lowering down at the exact same time the ponies did as well, all of their eyes stopped glowing. Twilight was the last to be lowered down and the elements dissolved into the ponies' skin. She slowly stood up and stretched out her wings…now fully healed!

They all couldn't believe their eyes. Korra gasped happily and embraced all of them in a warm group hug. She couldn't even begin to describe how happy she was. "Twilight…your wings!"

"I know!"

Pinkie Pie hugged Korra from behind, "And you've got your bending back!"

Twilight hugged her tighter, "Oh, I'm so happy you're back to normal" she said with happy tears streaming down her face. Korra hugged her tighter as well.

"Me too. I'm so sorry for what I said to you before. I didn't really mean any of of it."

"We know that!" the Man Six said all in union.

Korra giggled, "I know you know. Meeting you all was, without a doubt, the best thing that has every happened to me. I just felt so guilty for putting you through all of this."

The alicorn smiled, "Hey, we're friends."

"More than that, we're family." Rarity said while placing her hoof over her heart.

"And family sticks together no matter what, even through the hard times." said Fluttershy.

Korra let a single happy tear escape her eye, "I love you girls, so much!"

They all embraced in another warm hug. Applejack then smirked as she remembered something. "Um, hate to break this up, but I believe you owe someone here a response from a previous conversation." She pointed to behind her and Korra looked to see Mako smiling at her.

She smiled back as Rainbow nudged her arm, "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Not wasting another second, Korra ran towards Mako who had his arms stretched out wide and the two happily embraced in a loving hug. Mako lifted her up and twirled her around. Words could not describe the joy he felt at this very moment. The two smiled at each other, their eyes filled with so much love and happiness and shimmering with **rainbow** colors, even the ponies saw it. They knew deep inside that Korra had been right before….they really were meant to be together.

"I love you, too" Korra finally said. The ponies all watched happily as Korra and Mako shared a passionate kiss. A kiss of True Love.

"Aww!"

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly, "Looks like we found a happy ending for this love story after all."

Rarity wiped away a single tear, "I don't think they ever really needed our help to begin with."

Once the two teens ended the kiss, they were surprised by Pinkie Pie who jumped in between them into Korra's arms. "I love a happy ending! So when's the wedding?"

The teens laughed as they were surrounded by ponies hugging them.

**Korra;**

_I look at these smiling faces_

_All the friends that I have made_

**Pinkie;**

_You've made us laugh_

**Rainbow;**

_Had such a blast_

**Twilight;**

_Found a voice that's all our own!_

**Korra;**

_They love seeing me_

_The real me_

_You showed a time of my life like I've never known!_

**Korra and Ponies;**

_Like we've never known!_

As the girls sang the high note and Pinkie Pie started singing while shoving Korra and Mako towards Naga.

**Pinkie; **

_You've got to get back out there_

_Show them you're back on track_

_After all this time, you finally found your place_

_Wouldn't let Amon beat you_

_Wouldn't let him get you down_

_Cause when you've got friends_

_They're nothing that we can't do!_

As Pinkie hit the high note, Korra took hold of the reigns and the group ran across the snow towards their friends and family.

(~)

At one of the Southern Water Tribe Temples, Lin walked up to Korra and kneeled before her. Korra placed her right thumb on her forehead and left on her heart. Her eyes glow and so did her fingertips. As this happened, the ponies' elements glowed, including their eyes. The others all watched proudly as Korra restored Lin's bending. Once Korra was done glowing, the ponies' eyes did too, Lin stood up and earthbended large rocks surrounding the temple; her bending was back!

The ponies all galloped and cheered:

"YEEHAW! Lin's back!" Applejack exclaimed happily.

Lin turned to Korra and smiled, "Thank you."

Korra bowed and smiled in return. It felt wonderful to have given her back her bending. Tenzin walked up to his student, smiling with such pride in his eyes. "I am so proud of you. Avatar Korra."

"Thank you, Tenzin." Korra said before turning to everyone around her. Her eyes falling on a particular group of ponies. "Girls, would you come here, please?"

The ponies happily galloped toward the avatar and bowed. Korra kneeled down to their level, "I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am to you. You ponies are the most loyal, compassionate and forgiving friends I have ever had. I can't even imagine how I could have gone through all of this without you. My world may not have magic, but you've shown me that it can. And that is friendship."

Twilight's eyes teared up and she hugged the Avatar, "I love you, Korra."

"I love you, too."

Just then, Korra's chest began to glow once again, taking everyone by surprise as she and Twilight ended the hug. In a blinding light appeared…a necklace with a golden ring but unlike the others before, the design is simple and had blue oval shaped gems around it. In the center was a magenta gem shaped in a six inch star. Twilight recognized it instantly.

"The Final Element of Harmony!"

"The Element of Magic" Mako said.

Korra removed the necklace from her neck and look at it before placing it around Twilight. The gem glowed bright as both the Avatar and Alicorn felt the energy within them. The other elements appeared on the ponies as well and they all smiled and closed their eyes. Korra was the first to open her eyes, Twilight was the second, one by one, the rest of the Mane Six opened their eyes, all to reveal glowing white orbs.

Twilight rose up into the air and unleashed a powerful magenta flame into the sky, which took in the form of a heart, before disappearing in beautiful sparkles that fell all around. Rainbow Dash flew beside Korra and the two displayed some impressive and stylish forms of firebending, side by side. Next, she and Applejack both bended two rocks upwards before landing them again, just like Lin did. Next, Korra, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy twirled and spun upwards creating a powerful air spout that lifted them up. Korra landed and she and Rarity levitated the snow around them, creating a large stunning swirled ice sculpture.

Everyone was amazed by this stunning and powerful form of bending. It was as if the ponies' abilities had gotten stronger now that Korra had regained her bending. Then, the six Elements released rainbow sparkles that surrounded Korra. The others watched in aware as Korra's outfit began to change: her parka disappeared, her shirt turned light aqua, exposing her midriff but was covered by a transparent blue fabric, her pants became more slim as did her brown snow boots with water tribe patterns on the top, her fur pelt was now held by a white belt with a blue opal gem and in the center of Korra's shirt was a cyan heart-shaped gem with a white outline. She also had a small silver tiara with swirled patterns and two blue diamonds. Once the sparkles where one, Korra and the ponies' eyes reverted back to normal. They all gasped at her new outfit, the ponies all hugged her and Mako lovingly petted Twilight and placed his arm around Korra.

"I don't even know what to say about all of this." said the firebender. He then felt something tug on his long jacket and looked down to see a very serious looking dragon.

"Now, you listen here bud! You better be good to Korra, or else I'll beat you up so bad you won't know what hit ya."

Rainbow Dash stood by Spike, "That goes double for me" she said.

"And me" said AppleJack

Mako simply smiled, "Then why are you guys crying?"

Spike wiped away his tears, "Because we're so happy for you two!" he then hugged Applejack as he continued to cry. Pinkie Pie jumped in between Korra and Mako and happily shouted,

"Best day ever!"

Korra and the ponies giggled, until Twilight noticed something, "Um, Korra-" The alicorn pointed to her cheek.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Korra asked as she caressed her cheek.

Mako saw it too, "Actually, there is!"

Korra used her waterbending to make an ice mirror and looked at her reflection: she saw what looked like a blue cyan pattern shaped in the form of a heart with a green star in the center with a white circle.

*It's the symbols of Raava styled in the form of a heart*

Korra couldn't believe it, "Is that a-?"

"A tattoo?" Bolin asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No. It's a-a—"

"Cutie Mark!" Rarity finished with a loud squeal!

Korra caressed the symbol on her face with her finger, "A Cutie mark? I have a cutie mark? But how is that even possible?"

"I believe I can explain that"

They all saw a bright portal open out of nowhere before their eyes. And from the portal, two figures appeared. Twilight recognized them immediately,

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!"

She quickly ran to hug her fellow princesses. The other humans were all amazed at seeing the two beautiful alicorns. One was white as snow with a long mane and tail that moved like gentle ocean waves and sparkled with sunlight. She had pink, light green and light blue streaks with a golden crown on her head, a golden bejeweled necklace with matching hose shoes and a sun symbol cutie mark on her flank. Her eyes were bright pink and her wings were so large she could fly higher and faster than any flying creature. Her sister was a bit shorter with a dark blue coat, a indigo mane that flowed just like her sister's but looked more like midnight ocean sparkly waves as well as her tail. Her eyes were a stunning teal color and has a dark colored crown on her head, a black necklace with a lunar symbol and blue sparkly horse shoes. Her wings were not as big as her sister's but still just as beautiful. She had a black spot on her flank added with a moon-shaped cutie mark. Both princesses looked at everyone with warm and kind smiles.

"Hello Twilight." said Celestia. She then turned to look at the young avatar, "And hello to you too, Avatar Korra."

"You know me?"

"Of course, we do"

Korra hesitated to walk closer to the princess of the sun. Celestia was even more beautiful and majestic in person, Korra felt she wasn't even worthy to be in the presence of a creature so wise and royal as her. None the less, she slowly walked towards the two royal sisters, her hand slowly rising up to reach out to Celestia. Seeing her shyness, the princess nuzzled her face into her hand, which soothed Korra's self-consciousness. With more confidence, Korra embraced the princess with a hug as if they had known each other for years. She felt so warm and safe. Korra then turned to Luna, who also welcomed a hug. Both sisters felt warm and safe.

"It's an honor to meet you." said the Avatar.

Luna bowed before her, "The honor is all ours."

Korra turned to the others, "Everyone. Meet the rulers of Equestria; Princesses Celestia and Luna."

Everybody bowed down in respect, "Welcome." Tenzin said.

Celestia bowed graciously, "Thank you. But really, we should be thanking you for taking such good care of Princess Twilight and her friends. Just as we knew you would."

Korra was taken by surprise by this, "What?"

"You knew we were here?" Twilight asked, she too was just as surprised.

"Yes we did." said Luna, "You see this was all part of the prophecy."

"Prophesy? What prophesy?"

Luna's horn glowed bright and before everyone's eyes, as book magically appeared. It was the same book given to the Mane Six by the Tree of Harmony. The book was levitated towards Korra, who stretched out her hands as the book landed on them gently, the aura from Luna's magic faded once it made contact with the avatar's skin. The book spontaneously opened and the pages flipped around before reaching a certain page. The Avatar read the words out loud,

"_When the time is right_

_Underneath the same light _

_A bond will ignite _

_At very first sight." _

"That's the spell that brought us here." said Twilight and Korra continued to read,

_"The Elements of Harmony. _

_Once there were six. _

_But the seventh completes the mix. _

_A heart that connects all the rest. _

_Increasing the Magic of Friendship at its best. _

_In another world can it be found. _

_Only when the seven spirits are forever bound. _

_Near and far, far and near _

_A true love is sealed. _

_The Element of Unity shall be revealed."_

They all looked at each other in curiosity once Korra finished reading, "What the heck is all of that suppose to mean?!" Bolin asked.

"This book allowed me and Luna to witness you girls and see all of your adventures.", Celestia explained.

Spike began to blush, "Wait, you saw…everything?"

"Well, not everything everything just the important things"

He sighed in relief, "Good! At least they never saw me in the bathroom."

Asami crinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew!"

Celestia continued to speak, "You see, even though you girls gave up the Physical form of the Elements of Harmony, the very core of them still live within you. Just as they live within Korra."

The Avatar arched an eyebrow in confusion, "What are you saying?"

"This book foretold that one day, you ponies would travel to another world and bond with a being whose heart and soul embodied all six of the Elements together. And she would share a piece of her soul with each of you."

Celestia's horn glowed as she then used her magic to form images of Korra's adventures with the ponies in the snow for all to see. First she showed images of Korra fighting and then being kind to others, like sharing her food with Gommu or singing to Fluttershy about being true to who she is.

"Korra, You may be a fierce and persistent fighter, but underneath that tough exterior you have an admirable compassion. Even if you did not realize it before, you have shown to be selfless and helpful to your friends, to strangers and even to those who weren't so nice to begin with." As she said the last part, they all see an image of Korra being nice to Tahno and helping him laugh. "This part of you represents the element of...Kindness."

Another image appeared of Korra; the moments of her helping her friends.

"You never give up on your friends no matter how hard the situation and even when they don't always agree with you. Your willingness to put even your own life and dreams on the line for others shows the element of...Loyalty."

They see another image of when she was kind to Asami and told Mako to comfort her and showing Asami her new room at the island.

"Despite your conflicting feelings, you were willing to sacrifice your own desires for the sake of another who needed compassion and hospitality more than you did. This represents the element of….Generosity."

When Korra wasn't telling Tenzin about being afraid of Amon and when she finally accepted it.

"Even if you weren't completely truthful about your fears, a strong part of you wasn't willing to lie. Your emotions and your heart showed the real truth, and when you really, really need to tell it like it is, you do so without hesitation. This represents the element of….Honesty."

Another image appeared of Korra laughing and goofing off with her friends.

"You know you have a big responsibility as the Avatar and you know it can't all be fun and games but that doesn't stop you from enjoying life and brightening up each and every day with a smile and upbeat attitude which affects those around you. This represents the element of….Laughter."

Images of Korra being surrounded by her loved ones.

"All of this added with the strong powerful love you feel for everyone around you makes you a true wonder of Magic. Friendship is magic, and friendship is love. Every time you exposed a side of your _true_ self, you represented each of the Elements of Harmony. Not only were you able to summon and return the Elements to the ponies, but you also gave them a piece of yourself. The bond you girls share is unbreakable and always will be no matter how far away you may be from each other."

As the images disappeared, Korra was still slightly baffled by all of this, "So, the Elements of Harmony that appeared on me where really—"

"Extensions of your spirit." Celestia finished, "Now that all seven are together, you girls each share a piece the Avatar spirit with Korra."

Mako then realized something as well, "So all of this would mean that Korra is—"

"The Seventh Element of Harmony. Unity!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

Celestia and Luna both nodded. Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing "I don't believe this. Me...an Element of Harmony?!" this was incredible.

Celestia smiled, "Believe it. And because of their bond, the ponies can visit Korra's world and return home whenever they like, and bring anypony else with them."

At the sound of this news, Korra and the ponies all jumped and cheered and yelled happily.

"And what about her, cutie mark?" Mako asked.

"Not entirely sure, perhaps it's a little…added bonus." Everyone simply laughed at this. The princess had a sense of humor too.

"This is great, now we can go back home and still come back to visit you all!" said Twilight.

Korra was just as happy, "I know!"

Celestia placed her hoof on Korra's shoulder, the avatar calmed down as she listened attentively to the alicorn, "You are a wonderful Avatar, Korra. And even though you still have much to learn and will no doubt make mistakes in the future, I know that you will overcome any obstacle you face. With the support and love of your friends."

Korra blushed and bowed before her, "Thank you, princess."

Celestia and Luna bowed to her as well.

"This is all great and all but, we still need to get back to Republic City." said Lin as she stood forward, "Things are still pretty messed up."

"She's right." said Asami.

"Mind if we help?" AppleJack asked.

"It'll be a pretty big job" said Korra.

Twilight smiled confidently, "I think we can handle it, especially if we get some help from our friends and family. Princess?"

"Of course. Now what do you say we all get back in style?"

Celestia's horn glowed as she magically created a stunning carriage with her and Luna pulling. "Hop on everyone" said Luna.

"You guys are gonna pull?" Rainbow Dash said surprised,

"It'll be a nice change."

They all got on the carriage, Korra gave her parents one last hug before joining the others.

The princesses flapped their wings as the carriage took flight. The ride itself was magical, the princesses flew near the water and Korra sticked her hand in as fish jumped and splashed.

(~)

After a while, they all landed in Republic City park. The entire land looked grey and depressing and many buildings were destroyed with equalist banners hanging all around. Korra's heart hurt at what she was seeing.

"Look at this place."

"It looks like it's been drained of sunlight" said Mako, equally sad.

"In a way it has." Celestia said sadly. Then she smiled at the young couple, "But we can change that."

Twilight levitated the prophecy book, "This book works as a portal from our world, so….Princess Luna would you be so kind as to call our friends and family to help?"

"It would be my pleasure" said the moon princess. The book opened again as a portal came out of the pages, Luna walked through as Celestia placed the book in the center of the park, the portal hovering over it.

The others smiled, with their new friends, Republic City would be back as it was in no time.

**Twilight,**

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. _

_A friend will be there to help them see._

**Twilight and Korra, **

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light _

_That shines from a true, true friend._

Twilight and Fluttershy flew off to find the tunnels and sees Gommu and some of his friends in the tunnel entrance.

**Twilight, **

_The Avatar needs your help. _

_She's trying hard doing what she can._

**Fluttershy, **

_Would you try and give it a chance. _

_You may find that you'll start to understand._

The people all come out ready to help in any way they could. At the park Korra and the others were walking along the streets looking for people in need of help. They quickly found some families that were all looked incredibly sad that Amon was lying to them, some were even tearing down the posters out of anger.

**Ponies,**

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. _

_A friend will be there to help you see. _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light _

_That shines from a true, true friend._

Korra spotted the equalist protester on the floor mopping and offered him her hand. He looked at her suspiciously, "What is the meaning of this?"

Korra simply smiled, "Look I know we didn't get off on the right foot but now we need your help."

Twilight magically fixed the megaphone of the Equalist protector and Korra offered him her hand. He smiled at Korra and accepted her help…and her friendship.

They were latter at the park, with a large crowed of people and ponies. Even Twilight's brother Shining Armor and her sister-in-law Princess Cadence came to help, as did the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The protester spoke through his megaphone on stage.

"Alright. Listen up everyone! The time of the Equalists is over! It's time for a new beginning. So let's all help the Avatar and her new friends and get our city back! Together!"

People and ponies all cheered, "YEAH!"

"Let's do it!", Korra happily exclaimed.

They all got to work rebuilding the city, people and ponies all working side by side, even benders and non-benders. This made the people happy, they realized now they can all be friends.

**Ponies and people; **

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. _

_A true friend will be there to help you see. _

_A true friend is someone who finds the strength to see the light _

_That shines from a true, true friend. _

Rainbow Dash smiled proudly, "Looking good people, let's keep up the good work."

Lin came by, "Korra, we found there are Equalists causing trouble a few blocks over."

"I'm on it."

"No let me do this" said Rainbow.

Asami placed her hand on the pony's shoulder, "I'll come with you"

Asami drove to where the Equalists are and talks/sings to them. The heiress quickly stepped out of her car and tried to reason with them,

"Equalits stop this now. Can't you see what your hate and anger has done to you?"

_Look at where you are. _

_I'm sure this is not what you truly want_.

_If you try to swallow your pride. _

_You will find that you'll start to understand._

**Rainbow and Asami,**__

_A true friend doesn't care of the color of your skin. _

_A true friend is someone who let's forgiveness reign. _

_A true friend is someone who gives you the strength to see the light _

_That shines from a true, true friend._

As they sang the equalists, one by one began dropping their weapons, removing their masks and helping others in tearing down Amon's posters and releasing benders who had their bending taken away. Korra and the others then came by and see the results.

Tenzin was impressed, "I don't believe it. How did—"

"They just needed some kindness, that's all." Asami said. Korra smiled.

**Korra,**__

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. _

_A friend will be there to help them see._

**Asami and Korra, **

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the light _

_That shines from a true true friend._

After a few days, things seemed to be getting back to normal. Posters were gone, buildings returned to their original glory, remains of the Equalist biplanes were destroyed for good, though some Asami decided to take so she could use them for good. All around, ponies and humans worked together to rebuild the city.

Applejack; "YEEHAW! Now that's more like it. What's next?"

Bolin; "Well, the Arena's still pretty damaged"

AppleJack; "I'm on it; I know just the ponies who can help."

At the arena, Applejack arrived with her whole Apple family behind her, "Folks, meet my family"

Big Mac, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom waved hello, as well as her other relatives.

"Can you guys really fix this place?" Mako asked

Applejack winked, "Only if you help."

"I'm in" said Asami as she rose her hand, followed by Korra, "Me too"

"We all are" said Twilight.

"Can I help out too?" They all turned around and were incredibly surprised to see Tahno, his former wolf bats team and other pro-bending teams behind him, all eagerly hoping to assist in any way.

Mako smiled, "Sure. Every hand counts." he tossed him a hammer and Tahno smiled in return.

"Great! Come on Wolfbats, let's get out Arena back!"

Before long, they all worked together to fix the arena. Big Mac helped Toza with fixing the dome, ponies inside fixed the broken bleachers, the messed up ring, Apple Bloom, Korra and Asami worked together to repaint the ring while Applejack helped Mako hammer things together and Bolin and Tahno helped with the dome as well.

**Applejack,**

_This place needs fixin' it's been down for a while. _

_Without it benders everywhere never seem to smile. _

_But if we work together this work won't be a lot! _

_Just a little time and love and care and look at what we got!_

After many long hours, and in a day would you believe it! The arena shimmered like gold in the sunlight!

"It looks better than ever! Way ta go guys!" said Bolin

"It's not over yet," they all turned to see Shining Armor approach them, "there's still benders that need help."

"I'll take care of that" said the avatar.

Korra was now healing a long line of benders who had lost their bending, as Mako watched proudly from the side.

**Mako,**

_A true friend is someone I never knew I'd need. _

_A friend who manages to brighten my day. _

_A true friend whose love has given me the chance to see that light _

_That shines from a true, true friend._

Once Korra was done with the last one, she ran up to hug Mako.

**Korra, **

_A true, true friend is always there _

_Even when you never asked them to be. _

_A true friend is someone who without a doubt is the light _

_That shines from a true, true friend_

Luna whispered to Rainbow Dash, "Come on Rainbow, do your thing"

Rainbow Dash eagerly flew up high into the sky and did her famous Sonic Rainboom. Amazing everyone.

"WOW!"

"I know right." Rainbow Dash said when she saw Mako's impressed face.

Pinkie pie jumped onto the stage at the park, "Come on everybody I want to see you smile!

People and ponies all cheered, "YAY PINKIE!"

All friends, both humans and ponies danced and sang all around the city, making it even more beautiful than it ever was before.

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need. _

_A friend will be there to help them see. _

_A true, true friend helps a friend in need to see the Light _

_(See the light) _

_That shines _

_(That shines) _

_From a true, true Friend!_

_(~)_

Everybody and every pony all gathered at Air Temple Island overlooking the newly brighter city. "It looks better than ever." Twilight said happily

"Thanks to you guys" said Korra.

"You did a good job too, you know."

Then Princess Cadance walked over to Asami with a saddened expression, "I'm sorry, Ms. Sato. I tried to get your father to remember what it was like to love but…."

Asami sighed sadly, "It's okay. I knew it was a long shot"

Korra walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Asami I am so sorry, I thought for sure Cadence's magic would—"

"Actually, there was still a little speck of love within him somewhere. I felt it." This news caught Asami's attention. "It was small but it was there. There is still some hope for him. My advice; visit him Asami. Show him that if you are willing to forgive him…he can learn to forgive too and one day, hopefully…he'll come back."

Asami smiled hopefully, "We'll just have to find out" Asami lowered down and hugged the princess, "Thank you for trying" She then turned to Korra, "And thank you."

"Of course."

Mako walked over and Asami smiled at both of them. Bolin came by and they all shared a Team Avatar group hug. The ponies joined in as well. Twilight then noticed Celestia nodding to her. "We should probably be heading back. We've been away from home for so long we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"I should really get back to my boutique." said Rarity, "I have a whole new line of "Avatar" fashions to make."

"And I'm WAY behind on my share of work on the farm." said Applejack.

"It would be wonderful to see all of my animal friends again." Fluttershy said happily.

Korra smiled, "I understand. I guess, this isn't really goodbye."

"Just, until next time." Twilight added, "Besides, you still need to show us how to properly use our bending powers."

"Of course!"

"And in the meantime…" Twilight's horn glowed as she made a box appear out of nowhere which landed in Korra's hands. The Avatar looked at it curiously before opening it. Once she saw what was inside, she gasped. "This way, you can always carry a piece of us with you, even when we're not around."

Korra gently took the gift from the box; it was a cyan gem styled into the shape of a heart with a silvery necklace ring around it, decorated with small oval shaped blue stones. "Girls…it's beautiful! But, I didn't get one for you."

"Of course you did." Twilight said and she and the rest of the Mane Six all briefly made their elements appear around their necks before they disappeared again. Mako walked over and gently took the necklace from Korra's hands and placed it around her neck. The lovely stone shimmered in the sunlight. Then, the book that laid on the ground began to glow brightly. The princesses backed away as the pages of the book began to flip rapidly, until a beam of light shined through, and before their very eyes, something began to take shape…

It was the chest from the Tree of Harmony. The object floated away from the book and landed in Korra's hands. They all looked at the object curiously.

"What's inside it?" Korra asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out." Twilight said. They noticed that on each corner there seven keyholes on the sides, and the top of the chest has a heart shaped emblem on it, similar to Korra's necklace.

"Seven locks. Seven keys." Tenzin said as he looked on at the object. They all looked up at Celestia and Luna for answers.

"I do not know where they are. But I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone."

"Looks like we've got another reason to come back." said Applejack, earning a smile from Korra. Looks like their adventures were only just beginning.

(~)

The ponies all gathered next to the princesses, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Asami petted Rarity's head, "See ya, Rarity."

"Take care Asami. I just know you'll get Future Industries back on top. And if you ever need a new track outfit, don't hesitate to call."

"And let me know if you ever need a test pilot." said Rainbow

Asami placed her hand over her heart, "I promise, you'll be the first to know."

Fluttershy petted the animals on their heads, "See you soon Pabu. You too Naga. Bye kids"

"Bye, Fluttershy." Jinora waved, "I hope to see you all soon."

"Us too"

"Time to go my friends." said Celestia. The book opened and the portal formed. Luna bowed to Korra, "Farewell, young Avatar."

Pinkie; "See ya soon"

Fluttershy,; "Bye everyone"

Rainbow; "Stay cool"

AppleJack; "Keep up the good work"

Spike; "Let me know when Pro bending season starts again."

Mako; "Take care!"

Lin; "Thanks for everything"

Tenzin; "Goodbye"

Kids; "See ya latter!"

The ponies all entered one by one. Twilight was the last to go before she smiled at Korra. "We love you!" she said before joining the other ponies as Korra and the others watched the portal close and the book disappeared into a bright shining light.

"I love you too, my little ponies."

(~)

A few hours later, Korra was sitting in the courtyard alone overlooking the city.

"You okay?"

Korra smiled as she saw Mako approach her and she got up, "Yeah. They've only been gone for a few hours but…"

"I know. I miss them already, too."

"So, what do you think is inside that chest?" Korra asked.

"Who knows. All I know is that you guys will figure it out together."

They both smiled, and Mako started to nervously fiddle with the tips of his scarf, "So I was wondering if…you'd like to, I don't know…go to dinner with me tonight?"

Korra smirked, "I don't know. Are you asking me out?"

"Well, yeah. So yes or no?"

Korra giggled "For a guy who's pretty good at coming up with smart game plans, you really fail to see the obvious sometimes." They both laughed happily and Korra give him his answer, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

Mako smiled, "Great!"

"But first, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Absolutely."

They both walked towards Naga, "After everything that's happened, things around here might seem a little boring without all of that pony magic." said Korra.

"Not for me it won't." said Mako. Korra looked at him curiously, "Why is that?"

He placed his hand around her waist, "With you around….there will always be magic."

"Awww, aren't you a real romantic." she said both sarcastically/flirtatiously a she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mako happily placed his hands on her hips as their foreheads touched.

"What can I say? You bring it out of me."

Korra and Mako held each other in their arms and shared a loving kiss. Meanwhile, in Equestria, the ponies all watched them through a crystal orb coming out of the book. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Okay, does she know how corny that line is?"

"I'm sure she does." said Fluttershy.

Twilight happily watched the young couple, "She just doesn't care." The Six ponies all happily giggled as they watched the young couple ride on the polar bear dog into the sunset.

And just as Twilight Sparkle predicted; Korra did turn out to be something special. Not only did she defeat Amon, but she discovered some true, true friends, and changed the views of many around her…including Twilight's.

But this is just the first chapter on their many, many adventures that awaited them.

_The Little Pony Legend_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_The Little Pony Legend_

_Until you shared its magic with me_

_The Little Pony Legend_

_It's a easy be_

_And Magic makes it all complete!_

_The Little Pony Legend_

_Just know you are my very best friends!_

As Korra and Mako happily rode off, high above, clouds took on the shape of the Mane Six's Cutie Marks…with Korra's new one as well.

(~)

Celestia and Luna approached their mysterious mare. "The first phase has been completed." she said as she continued to look on at the Tree of Harmony, now naked from its Elements of Harmony, but the tree was still just as powerful as ever.

"You could have met her, you know." said Luna, "You missed your chance."

"No, my dear. The Avatar and I shall meet face to face. But only in given time. Besides, it is not necessary that she is aware of me…yet."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "You just love to keep others guessing, don't you?…Mother."

The End…for now.

*(~)*

_**Romans 12:2 ~ **_

_Don't copy the behavior and customs of this world, but let God transform you into a new person by changing the way you think. Then you will learn to know God's will for you, which is good and pleasing and perfect._

_*(~)*_


	13. Behind the scenes

**Before the trailer, I am going to give you guys a...**

**Behind the scenes look of the magic of The Little Pony Legend**

Let's start with the plot of the story:

I was inspired when I was watching the movie, "Mr. Popper's Penguins" and for some strange reason, I began thinking "how funny would it be if it was characters from LoK and the penguins where the Mane Six?"….you can pretty much figure out what happened.

However, unlike other crossovers, the main thing I wanted with this story was for it to be as close to the canon of The Legend of Korra as it could, but at the same time rewrite it in a way that has The MLP characters intertwine with the plot in a way that feels natural and not forced. The Ponies and Spike needed to really be part of the story without them simply acting as commentary, comic relief, or cute animal sidekicks. It was a bit of a challenge to have the ponies play as an equal role to The Legend of Korra story without changing too much of what happens in the story or having their roles be too small compared to the rest, but I like to think I did a pretty good, or at least decedent, job at it. Let me know if you agree.

As for the characters:

Just as I wanted the Legend of Korra to be as close to the cannon as it could be I wanted to remain true to the characters, but at the same time explore some parts about their personalities that probably weren't shown or highlighted as much in the original series, and that goes for The MLP characters too. But, being true to their characters(MLP) aren't entirely all that hard, but making them interact with the Lok characters was both fun and a bit challenging. On the one hand, I didn't want to show the ponies each developing a deep bond with just one character who seems to act or look a lot like them, for example: a lot of people think Twilight Sparkle and Jinroa would get a long because of their love of books, or Rainbow Dash to be the closest to Korra due to their similar personalities, you get the idea. But I didn't want to be too "cliche" with the fandom's idea, I wanted the ponies to interact with all characters, weather they are like them or not, the ponies each have different personalities and they are still best friends, who's to say they can't do the same with Korra and her friends.

Korra's relationship with the ponies:

As read in the first chapter, what appears to have happened was that when Korra and the ponies made eye contact for the first time, they have some sort of "cosmic moment" like a sisterly love at first sight thing happening. And in a few days they all becomes extremely close. The idea of Korra bonding with the ponies was inspired by the series Winx Club, where the fairies bond with their pixies at first sight like sole mates. Now to some of you this may sound like a pathetic excuse to make Korra and ponies, each with such different personalities that could easily clash with the hot-headed Korra, get along with each other but if you take the time to really analyze the personalities, you'd see it's not very surprising to see Korra develop an intimate friendship with the ponies.

Korra and Twilight: yes, they are opposites but they are also very similar, especially with their backgrounds. Twilight and Korra are both headstrong, fiery when mad, they have the tendency to get grouchy and sarcastic at times, plus they both relate to the fact they both feel insecure about their important roles in life and care a great deal for their friends. While Twilight does tend to think before acting, when it comes to her friends, she follows her gut a little bit more than just her head. They may handle situations differently, but their goals are often the same. Twilight is the "rock" that keeps Korra in line while Korra brings out Twilight's inner fire, they are the example of sisterly opposites attract. Twilight corresponds with Korra's potential as an Avatar and as a person

Korra and Rainbow Dash: No explanation needed, they are like personality twins, but they can learn a lot from each other. Looking at each other is like looking in a mirror, they see their own faults and try to improve them but at the same time they see a kindred spirit, but also someone who needs to improve. When it comes to differences, I can't help but feel that both have something that makes then a bit different from each other but I can't put my finger on it. Let me know if any of you figure it out.

Korra and Rarity: Hard to believe? Actually, in a way they do have plenty of similarities. Manny of you would think Rarity would be a better friend match for Asami, but she is just as good a match with Korra as well. As tomboyish as Korra is she has been shown to have a feminine and even polite side. She has a soft side for romance and she does have a sense of style, those shirts she wears really are stylish and her arm band accessory is always a good choice. She is incredibly agile and, though fierce in battle, has a bit of a graceful vibe sometimes. She can also be polite when she really wants to be. Rarity may be elegant and classy but she is also strong-willed, sassy and she doesn't give up without a fight, even if she does it in an elegant manner she's no quitter. They are both very passionate, even if it is for different things. Rarity, who has never see a human before, becomes intrigued by Korra because of her unique style, though not exactly feminine Rarity sees a new kind of beauty in Korra and actually likes how exotic and different her style is. I can defiantly picture Rarity going crazy over Korra's eye color, those eyes really are beautiful and do look like two blue gem stones, especially in the right light. Rarity corresponds with Korra's inner femininity, passion and grace but also her originality.

Korra and Applejack: Just like Rainbow, these two are extremely alike, both are extremely dedicated and are never afraid to speak their minds, also they both tend to let their pride get the best of them, they also mirror each other in a way. Applejack corresponds with Korra's inner integrity.

Korra and Fluttershy: Korra acts all tough on the outside, and she is tough, but at the same time she has an insecure side to her which she tries to hide with her fake bravado. Fluttershy corresponds with Korra's inner shyness and insecurity, but at the same time with her inner strength and ability to rise to the occasion. They both have a kindness towards animals, no matter how big or small and they are both very kind with others.

Korra and Pinkie Pie: Korra is the kind of person who would like to have fun whenever she gets the chance, but she knows her avatar status might keep her from doing that sometimes, so when she does get the chance to unwind and have fun she doesn't wast a second. Pinkie Pie corresponds with Korra's fun-loving and playful spirit, and also her unpredictable-ness.

In conclusion, the ponies all in manny ways have traits that match or help balance with Korra's traits, so when you read her getting along really well with either one of these ponies, don't be so surprised. While in the story it shows they have some sort of magical connection with each other, one of which allows them to look into each other's most inner spirit and who what the other is truly feeling, I still wanted their relationships to feel natural and intimate not forced or unrealistic. I didn't want the need to change Korra's personality just so she could get along with the ponies, no. I was simply taping into the sides of Korra that manny people either ignore or forget sometimes, the sides that really shine through when the ponies are with her.

The songs, all of them are parodies of songs from both MLP and from various singers, films and shows. For instance, the song "Inspiration" from A lief in the wind chapter, is a parody of "The perfect slumber party" from Sofia the First. I knew you could not have a MLP story without music. I really tried to find a balance between the two shows: keep Legend of Korra as close to the cannon as I could while at the same time mix it with the lighthearted, colorful, musical and magical themes and essence from My Little Pony. The worlds have a yin and yang vibe: Korra's world is mature, serious and sometimes utterly upsetting, while My Little Pony is fun, lighthearted, and filled with sympathy and compassion. The two "soles" of these shows help balance each other, Korra gives the ponies a bit more of an edge while the ponies help Korra and everybody in her world to see that there is magic in the world, and if you truly open up you're heart, you will be surprised of what you will find.

The idea of the ponies not being "heard" by manny charters from Korra's world is somewhat of a symbolic Religious message. Korra could hear the ponies because of the magical bond that they share, but manny others could not hear these pure-hearted and innocent creatures. Tenzin's children, his wife Pema, Bolin, Asami, and even the council page where all exceptions: Because they were either innocent at heart, open-hearted, and did not let anger, hatred, pride or denial prevent them from opening to others and make friends. People like Tahno, Hiroshi, Tarlokk and Amon couldn't hear the ponies because of the anger in their own hearts, but once Tenzin, Lin, Mako and even Tarlokk learned to open up their hearts and let go of their anger, hatred, fear or denial, they were able to hear the ponies.

This is suppose to symbolize that manny people in the world can't see, or "hear", the good and purity of things because they are too wrapped up with theses negative traits. But once we all learn to open our hearts to all the good in the world, we can all be set free and realize what we have been missing. I speak from personal experience.

I believe that if a story doesn't have a message that shows us the world can be better, than it's a story not worth knowing about.

So that is pretty much what I wanted to share. Please check out the mini spin-off story, "Cutie Troubles", where Mako filly-sits the Cutie Mark Crusaders and things get crazy when he looses them in the city. Now he's gonna have to find them before Korra and the ponies find out. And in the process, he learns a very important lesson in friendship.

And don't forget to see the re-uploaded version of The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage. And the spin-off, The NightMare's Return.

And when book 3 of Korra comes out, get ready for…..The Little Pony Legend: The Great Change!

You can find the poster on my deviantArt page. The link is in my fanfic profile. I will re-upload the fanfics soon but be patient.

P.S. some of the chapters are still ins script but will have a note above stating they will be changed soon.

Have a nice day and God Bless you all! ;)


	14. Trailer for The Little Pony Legend 2

Applejack, "This place is amazing!"

Korra, "This is Glacier Spirits festival"

Celestia, "Thank you so much for inviting us"

Twilight, "GAH! Korra, why did you invite HIM?!"

Mako, "Our little Twily's got a crush"

Twilight, "….really?"

**The magical tale**

Korra, "What is that?"

Fluttershy, "Korra!"

Korra, "AH!"

**That started a powerful friendship**

Korra, "Maybe I'm not ready"

Twilight, "I think you are"

**Is far from over**

Korra, "I can't believe I trusted you"

Twilight, "Look out!"

Korra, "It seems you're always trying to get in my way!"

Mako, "I can't keep being responsible for you're mess!"

Celestia, "There is more at stake here than you know"

Twilight, "I'm glad you stayed"

Mako, "We need to stand together"

**All new magic**

Jinora, "This is so beautiful"

**All new songs**

_"Get up, sing it loud, if you're gonna come around…"_

**And an all new adventure**

Korra, "We need to enter the spirit world"

Rarity, "I'm sorry, did you just say we?"

Bolin, "I CAN'T STOP IT!"

"Uh, could somebody please deflate me….thank you"

_**The Little Pony Legend 2: Spirits of Courage**_

Pinkie, "Ohhhhh! I'm so nervexited!"

Applejack, "You do realize that's not a real word right?"

Korra, "Ha, ha, ha!"

**Coming soon**

**This is the trailer…I know, really lame but I'm better at making trailer with clips and stuff rather than write them down. But before I start writing the sequel there will be a short story that takes place a few weeks after the first story.**

**Mako is stuck "filly" sitting the Cutie Mark Crusaders and he gets way more than he bargained for when he looses them in the city.**

**Warning, might be cute and funny. You can find the story on my profile page, along with info on upcoming stories. **

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
